When the stars go blue
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: Chicago 1918. Bella y Edward estan comprometidos pero debido a circunstancias adversas, se separan. ¿Podra vencer el amor a las dificultades?-Terminada.
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de liarles un poco.

_**Reedición**_: Este es el primer fic que subí cuando empecé por estas paginas. Por entonces, no era muy consciente de las faltas , el disclaimer, la negrita y algunos dedazos. Poco a poco iré beteando esta historia y poniendola de tal manera que se quede decente. Advierto que puedo ir tardando un poco y que aún quede alguna falta. Que se le va a hacer, incluso con betas, nosotras no somos infalibles y alguna vez se nos pasará algo, así que apelamos a vuestra buena voluntad y recuerdo que, aun mereciendo leer las cosas con cierta calidad, aquí a nadie nos paga y no pagaremos por una edición. Esas son las desventajas de encontrar lectura gratuita.

En fin, ya he dicho que en mi mano está mejorar esto para facilitar y que quede decente. Espero que la disfruteis como el primer momento.

Maggie ^^)

* * *

_**Prologo**_.

* * *

_**C**_uando esa bala me atravesó el corazón, supe que todo se iba a desvanecer. Que iba a morir.

La verdad es que no me importaba demasiado, a pesar de que mi vida, físicamente hablando, había sido corta.

Pero se trataba de pura y simple supervivencia.

Hacía cinco años que yo andaba por el mundo de los hombres como una sombra. Una automata. Prácticamente un fantasma.

Si seguía existiendo, era para que una parte de mi unico y verdadero amor siguiese conmigo a pesar que la gripe española decidiese llevárselo consigo.

Posiblemente ese ser misericordioso, que los predicadores llamaban Dios, habia decidido llamarlo junto a el, para adornar ese lugar con su belleza.

Y yo le maldecía una y otra vez por ello.

Sabía que me condenaría, pero después de recibir sus calidos besos, llenarme mi mente con el sonido de su dulce voz y sentir en las yemas de mis dedos el ardor de su cuerpo desnudo, me había vuelto avariciosa y solo le quería para mí. Me pertenecía a mí.

Recordé las palabras de Elizabeth Masen cuando se burlaba de "Romeo y Julieta" y de su muerte por amor.

"_Eligieron el camino mas fácil y el más cobarde", se mofaba. "Morir por amor es muy sencillo y poco heroico. El verdadero valor se demuestra viviendo por amor. Si uno de los dos muere, el otro debe seguir viviendo para que la historia perdure. El amor sobrevive si hay alguien que pueda contarlo. Se debe vivir por amor, no morir por él"._

Y yo lo había cumplido. Si había cumplido esa condena era para que el no dejase de existir. Que una parte, por muy pequeña que fuera tenía que vivir. El amor se hubiera extinguido si yo hubiera decidido desaparecer.

Pero aquello fue demasiado y aunque yo no había elegido morir en aquel lugar y momento, casi lo agradecí.

Llevaba demasiado peso en mi alma. Vivir por dos era agotador. Podía considerarse que habia cumplido mi parte. Estaba en paz con el destino. Ahora solo quería reunirme por él.

En mi agonía esperaba que el mismo Dios, del que acabe renegando, me devolviese a su lado. Así me demostraría si era tan misericordioso como decían los predicadores.

Todo se volvio oscuridad, mientras el olor a sangre desaparecía de mi mente y mi cuerpo se abandonaba al frío.

Pero esa no era la oscuridad que yo quería. No había estrellas azules. No estaba en el lago Michigan apoyada la cabeza en su suave hombro después de haberle sentido por unos instantes como una parte de mí, mientras sentía su entrecortada respiración sobre mi pelo.

"_¿Por qué las estrellas son azules?", recordaba que le pregunté mientras le acariciaba el pecho._

"_Porque son las estrellas mas cercanas a nosotros y las que mas luz arrojan", me respondió lacónicamente._

"_Eso no lo puedes saber", le reproché._

"_Yo sí lo sé", me replicó con burlón cariño._

"_¿Como me lo demuestras?", le reté: "¿Cómo sabes que las estrellas están tan cerca de nosotros que las podemos rozar con las puntas de los dedos?"_

"_Porque ahora mismo estoy tocando una". Me rozó la nariz con un dedo mientras volvía atraer sus labios a los míos._

Si me estaba muriendo, ¿por qué se me hacía tan larga la agonía? No me sentía atada a este mundo.

Quería ser arrancada de él, ya.

De repente alguien escuchó mi suplica y supe que ya había llegado la hora. Pero incluso con la buena voluntad de abandonar esta existencia, dolía demasiado dejarlo.

Una sensación parecida a clavarme un cristal en el cuello empezó a surgir y pronto sentí como pequeños cristales que me cortaban por dentro se expandían por el cuello cubriendo toda su longitud, mientras que por todas mis venas y arterias, un río de lava hacia su recorrido. Aquello tenía que ser el infierno. No había otra explicación posible.

Una parte de mí intentó rebelarse y emití un grito agónico que pareció que me rompía mis cuerdas vocales.

Pero al sentir que algo suave y gélido, aunque cada vez menos ya que mi piel se iba quedando helada a medida que la vida se me escapaba de mi cuerpo, apretándome suavemente los labios y el sonido de una voz suave y musical rota por la angustia, comprendí que esa deidad era más benévola de lo que me había imaginado.

—Bella, mi vida. —Enseguida supe de quien se trataba ya que el solo me llamaba "Bella" además con esa dulzura. — Sé que duele, pero tienes que aguantar un poco más. Hazlo por mí.

Por el estaba atravesando el centro del infierno que se convertiría en mi paraíso, si me permitían quedarme con él.

—Carlisle—suplicó la voz de mi ángel muy angustiada, —dime si he hecho algo mal. Su piel…está… ¡Está azul! ¡Esto no debería estar pasando!

Un respingo de vida saltó en mi pecho y el pánico se adueño de mí, a pesar de mis juramentos eternos de no vivir en un mundo donde él no estaba. Verle tan alterado no era buena señal. ¿No me iba a ir con él? ¿Que clase de pecado había cometido para no ser digna de estar en su presencia?

Intenté levantar la mano para asegurarme que en toda esta quimérica pesadilla, donde el dolor se quedaba estacando en mi cuello y mis pulmones se quemaban por la ausencia de aire, él estaba a mí lado. Pero las fuerzas me abandonaban y mi brazo era atraído hacia el suelo como si de un imán se tratase.

Temblaba mientras el sudor frío no aliviaba mi malestar. Algo no marchaba bien.

Una voz parecida a la de Edward lo confirmaba:

—Ha perdido demasiada sangre y el corazón bombea demasiado despacio la ponzoña….Si no hacemos algo pronto, no completará el proceso…

— ¡Pues no voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como su vida se me escapa entre mis dedos!—Gritó. Mala señal. Edward solo gritaba cuando la situación le desbordaba.

Si él no podía hacer nada, toda mi fortaleza se vendría abajo y me dejaría llevar…Solo quería dormir…

— ¡Carlisle!—Volvió a romper el silencio con un gruñido gutural, roto por la furia, la impotencia y el dolor— ¡No puedes fallarme! Lo que estoy haciendo es lo más egoísta que voy a hacer en toda la eternidad. Pero si ella…, le habré arrebatado su alma y dejará de existir… ¡No me puedes decir que no hay solución!

"_Por favor, Edward. No te rindas_", supliqué. Esperaba que me pudiese entender aunque mi lengua, pegada al paladar, fue incapaz de articular ningún sonido.

Finalmente, la persona que él llamaba Carlisle le dio la respuesta que esperaba:

—Le diré a Alice que vaya a buscar a Elizabeth. Es la única que puede ayudar a Bella…Solo espero que el corazón de Bella aguante un poco más…—No escuché más mientras mis parpados se mantenía cerrados pesadamente.

Algo suave y de temperatura indefinida, ya que mi cuerpo estaba invadido por el frío, me aprisiono con fuerza los dedos. Pero la voz no acompañaba a la fuerza de estos. Era baja, suave y suplicante:

—Mi vida, demuestra que eres la mujer fuerte que has sido y haz que este corazón lata con toda la fuerza que te sea posible. Será breve, lo juro.

Hice un amago de suspiro mientras notaba como mi corazón, de manera autómata e independiente a mí, bombeaba mi pecho con una fuerza atroz.

Quizás sí lo conseguiría.

—Dormir…—musité.

—Pronto—me prometió.

—Dormir…—repetí en un susurro. Las escasas fuerzas que me quedaban, mi corazón las había cogido.

Pronto, el sonido de su voz fue la única realidad a la que acogerme:

"_Una hermosa princesa miraba todas las noches las estrellas, mientras esperaba impasible como los oráculos le imponían el destino de que tenía que morir debajo de las mandíbulas de un horrendo monstruos, que los dioses habían enviado para castigar la vanidad de su madre, y salvar así su país. Inexorable. Pero ella rezaba todas las noches bajo la luz azulada de las estrellas, para que un príncipe la rescatase y se la llevase muy lejos…_"


	2. Spring

_**Disclaimer**_: Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de sus locuras.

Reeditado.

* * *

_**Spring**_

* * *

_Chicago, 1917._

No estaba recibiendo a la primavera como ella se merecía. Estábamos a principios de abril y los rayos del sol se reflejaban en el lago Michigan dándole un color azul mucho más nítido mientras, cada dos por tres, pasaba algún barco de mercancías que rompía el silencio de la mañana.

Los almendros estaban en flor y los pétalos de éstas se expandían suavemente por el aire. El clima se había entibiado tenuemente después del frío invierno que había durado casi seis meses. La ciudad había resucitado y las calles estaban concurridas de gente.

Pero a pesar de la alegría que desprendía la ciudad de Chicago, yo no la compartía del todo.

Estaba disgustada porque me estaba costando meterme más de lo que normal en la música. _La_ _primavera_ de Vivaldi no tenía que resultarme tan difícil, desde pequeña me había acostumbrado a tocarla, y podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

Pero aquella maldita mañana de abril, a pesar de ser de mis favoritas, nada era como tendría que ser.

Parecía que la varilla pesaba más en mis manos y me costaba enormes esfuerzos introducirla en las cuerdas.

Por supuesto, di por imposible conseguir un sonido coherente del resultado de su unión.

Incluso Jacob me miraba con comprensiva extrañeza sin decir nada. Normalmente se expandía en una salva de aplausos por muy mal que lo hiciese. Por lo tanto su silencio sólo era indicativo que aquello era un desastre.

Desesperada dejé el violín y lo deposité suavemente encima de la cama mientras me echaba mi cabello para atrás.

"_Maldito Phil, maldita Renee y maldito Mike Newton_", le maldije mentalmente.  
El origen de mi poca inspiración musical era la bronca que había tenido con Renee, — o como la llamaba en presencia de extraños y amistades, madre—, por la cena de anoche con los Weber, donde Mike Newton, hijo de unos de los mayores comerciantes de ropa y productos textiles de Chicago ya con extensiones de sus tiendas en otros lugares de Estados Unidos y una de las familias mas ricas de Chicago, me había propuesto matrimonio.

—Nunca tendrás otra oportunidad como ésta—, me aseguró petulante. —Considérate afortunada de que hayas sido la primera a la que se lo haya pedido y que me haya fijado en ti. Los Stanley están al acecho de una oportunidad como la tuya.

Tanta soberbia me puso de los nervios y con modales, no muy buenos, tenía que admitirlo.

—Newton, lo siento. No he cumplido aún los dieciséis años y creo que usted me merece como yo le merezco. No planteo mi vida sentada en su casa, con cinco hijos petulantes y de una educación que brilla por su ausencia. Y ademas tengo mis planes para el futuro y el matrimonio no entra en ellos, y si entrase, usted sería la ultima persona que se enterase de mi decisión.

Por supuesto Renee entro en cólera y se disculpó con la familia Newton, argumentando que su propuesta de matrimonio me había desconcertado por inesperada, pero que me diera un par de días, para que me lo pensase y yo aceptaría más que encantada.

Pero al llegar a casa me puse como una fiera y amenacé a Renee con todo tipo de subterfugios para no obligarme a casarme con ese vil de Mike Newton.

—Si firmas cualquier clase de compromiso con esa familia, te juro por Dios que me iré de casa, venderé todas mis joyas y me dedicare a vivir de mi música.

Ese era mi gran sueño. Poder tocar algun día el violín y el violoncello en alguna de las grandes orquestas del mundo, como la de Nueva York y la misma Chicago.

— ¿Te estas oyendo, Isabella?— Me chilló Renee incrédula ante lo que acababa de decir. — ¿Vivir como una bohemia de la música? No sabes lo que estás diciendo. La sociedad está estructurada y si está así será por algo. Los hombres tienen que trabajar y hacer su fortuna y las mujeres les deben ayudar, quedándose en casa sin armar escándalo y dándoles hijos. Nos ha tocado el papel más fácil en la sociedad y tú te quejas de vicio, muchacha ingrata. No sabes los privilegios que tienes, y lo único que tienes que es seguir unos patrones de conducta propios de nuestra clase.

Mi padrastro intervino en la conversación.

—Tenías que haber nacido en una familia de clase obrera, cuyas hijas trabajan catorce horas en una fabrica, entonces ya verías. Ese matrimonio es una ganga para ti. No te creas que te vayan a llover las ofertas de matrimonio así por así. No eres mucho más especial que todas las señoritas ricas de esta ciudad. Eres bonita pero no hermosa. Y la inteligencia en una mujer, sólo la perjudica. Una mujer que piensa tendría que ser mandada al psiquiátrico.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—A ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro, señor Dwyer.

Me negaba a llamar _padre_ a Phil. Ese titulo siempre pertenecería a una persona cuyo cuerpo descansaba en una tumba del cementerio Pere—Lachaise en Paris, ya que los franceses por los que luchó en la gran guerra europea, se negaron a devolver su cuerpo a su patria y su viuda tampoco hizo demasiados esfuerzos por pedir su repatriación, por lo que le rindieron homenaje en un país extranjero, mientras que el suyo propio le esperaba en vano y su hija de trece años le lloraba sin poderle ver por ultima vez.

—Un respeto a tu padrastro— le defendió Renee. — El problema aquí es tu actitud. —Hizo el teatral gesto de llevarse las manos a la cabeza. — ¿Cómo puedes decir que vas a vivir de tu música? Eso es tan bohemio y tan vulgar. Si Beethoven, que era un hombre, tuvo dificultades para vivir así, tú que eres una mujer nadie te tomará en serio. A tu padre, que Dios le tenga en su gloria, le costó muchos disgustos tu estupida idea de entrar en el conservatorio. Y él lo hizo por ti. Debería bastarte eso, Isabella. No quiero que las lenguas viperinas de la ciudad murmuren contra mí por culpa de los caprichos de mi hija. No quiero que nadie me diga que mi hija es una cualquiera.

Me crucé de brazos y la increpé duramente.

— ¿Cual es la diferencia entre que te critiquen por lo que haga yo y lo que hagas tú?— Le pregunté retóricamente. — Te recuerdo, madre, que hasta ahora a ti no te ha importado demasiado tu reputación cuando en vida de padre, tú te ibas todas las noches de fiesta y había días que no aparecías por casa porque te quedabas en casa de alguno de tus amantes, mientras padre y yo te esperábamos en casa. Y ahora, ¿te preocupas por mi reputación? Lo malo no es que estuvieses con tus amantes y tus fiestas, lo peor de todo es tu hipocresía ante el mundo, tu querer guardar las apariencias.

Por supuesto, por tal atrevimiento, me gané un buen bofetón en la cara por parte de Renee.

—No te atrevas a darme lecciones de ética, niña—me reprochó furiosa. — Ahora vete a tu cuarto. —No hacía falta que me repitiese esa orden porque estaba gustosa de cumplirla. — Y piensa en la propuesta de matrimonio de los Newton y no salgas de ahí hasta que te oiga decir un sí, ¿te queda claro?

La di la espalda para subir las escaleras, furiosa.

— ¡Entonces me moriré de hambre!—La amenacé. — ¡Porque jamás me casaré con Newton!— Llegué a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta con furia y me metí en la cama sin querer ver a nadie.

.

.

.

Como la musa no estaba conmigo, me abstraje mirando por la ventana el paisaje urbanístico del puente de la calle principal, concurrida de gente mientras los almendros soltaban hojas. La vista del lago era privilegiada desde aquí.

El reflejo de la ventana me devolvió la imagen de una muchacha de casi dieciséis años alta y demasiado delgada para el gusto de la época, ya que al contrario de mi madre que era increíblemente voluminosa y muy hermosa, yo apenas tenía curvas.

La muchacha del reflejo de la ventana tenía el pelo castaño muy oscuro, con reflejos rojizos, muy largo y liso, lo cual era muy fastidioso ya que ahora se llevaba el pelo ondulado y tenía que estar horas con las tenacillas y los rulos para conseguir un resultado escasamente satisfactorio. El rostro tenía forma de corazón, unos ojos marrones oscuros grandes y levemente almendrados adornados por unas largas pestañas y unos labios asimétricos, ya que el labio inferior era más ancho y carnoso que el superior. Lo único bonito de esa muchacha era su piel blanca, ya que entraba dentro de los cánones de la época.

Había heredado demasiados rasgos de mi padre, el Capitán Charles Swan, un héroe de guerra y padre amantísimo, y por una parte me hubiera gustado haber tenido más rasgos de mi madre, aunque si eso significaba heredar su superficialidad y su escaso interés por la cultura, me quedaba como estaba.

El año 1898 fue un año critico para el joven teniente Swan, en primer lugar destaco como héroe en la guerra contra España por la independencia de Cuba, Puerto Rico y Filipinas, y recibió la máxima condecoración a manos del presidente Mckinley, y a finales de ese año y después de un fugaz noviazgo, se casó con una joven de buena familia, de la cual cayó rendido a sus pies, por su belleza y su elegancia, mi madre.

Mi padre aportaba el honor y la inteligencia, y mi madre la belleza y la alegria de vivir. Lo que parecía cualidades perfectas para triunfar en un matrimonio, se convirtió en un arma para matar la felicidad conyugal.

Para su desgracia, mi padre era un hombre demasiado inteligente para las banalidades de mi madre y aunque lo intento con todas sus fuerzas, el trece de septiembre de 1901, el día de mi nacimiento, todo se precipitó y las grietas que habían ido surgiendo rompieron el espejismo de tan falsa felicidad y el amor que pudiese sentir mi padre por ella se truncó en una fría indiferencia.

Aun así, mi padre era todo un caballero y se negó a hacerle pasar el vergonzoso tramite del divorcio a Renee, por lo que siguieron casados solo de nombre, ya que mi padre permitió a mi madre llevar su vida independiente, mientras no fuese demasiado escandalosa. A partir de ahí, los caminos se tergiversaron. Mi madre se dedicó a su vida de fiestas y amantes y mi padre, cuando no le llamaban por ninguna guerra, dedicó toda su atención única y exclusiva a mí. Me convertí en su eje principal y se encargó personalmente de mi educación, ya que yo suponía que no quería otra versión de Renee.

De él heredé mi pasión por la literatura, que empezó a nacer en mí cuando me regalo a los tres años mis primeros libro, que fueron la _Ilíada_ y la _Odisea_ de Homero, y me los leía cada noche, hasta que yo tuviese suficiente edad para poderlo hacer por mí misma.

A esos primeros libros se fueron sumando unos cuantos de autores tan diversos como: Jane Austen, las hermanas Brönte, Oscar Wilde, Edgard Allan Poe, James Joyce, los clásicos griegos y latinos, Shakespeare, Bram Stoker y así hasta conseguir mi pequeña colección de novelas. Y sobre todo, me inculcó su amor eterno hacia la musica.

Me contó que de pequeño le gustaba mucho el violín y que sus padres se lo compraron, pero no le pagaron las clases para tocarlo.

—No cometeré el mismo error contigo—me aseguró.

Y se gastó una pequeña fortuna en formarme en el arte de tocar el violín.

Insistió tanto que el violín se convirtió en una extensión más de mi cuerpo.

A los siete años cuando entre por primera vez al conservatorio de música de Chicago, vi a un violonchelista. Me pareció muy guapo, pero, posiblemente, sería su aire místico del mundo al que el grave y melancólico sonido del violoncello le transportaba. El caso que aquel muchacho, que apenas me miraba, se convirtió en mi primer amor humano.

A padre le hizo mucha gracia eso, pero me compró un violoncello y me pagó las clases. A los diez años podía tocar el violín y el violoncello, indistintamente.

El enamoramiento del violonchelista me duró unos meses en cuanto le vi besándose con la violinista y después se borró de mi mente como una huella en la nieve. El amor por el violoncello sería eterno.

En 1914 estalló en Europa una gran guerra, y aunque Estados Unidos, se mantuvo neutral al principio, mandó soldados para ayudar a sus aliados. Mi padre fue destinado a Paris.

Me prometió escribirme todos los días antes de despedirse de mí en la estación, mientras que yo seguía al tren que le llevaba a New York para después enfrentarse a su destino en Europa, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cumplió su promesa y todos los días recibía una carta de el contándome todas las cosas buenas que le ocurrían. Las cosas malas ya me enteraba yo por los periódicos. En mi primera carta, me envió una pulsera de brillantes con formas de flores a juego con unos pendientes. La pulsera empezó a formar parte de mi muñeca.

Después de muchos meses, las cartas dejaron de llegar, pero a pesar de eso, iba todos los días a ver el correo. Nada llegaba.

Estuve esperando durante meses una señal, mientras que una corazonada me dijo que todo era inútil. Decidí ignorarla.

Una mañana de invierno de 1915 recibí una carta, pero no del Capitán Charle Swan, sino del presidente de Estados Unidos, Woodrow Wilson, me informaba que los alemanes habían bombardeado un hospital de un pueblo francés cerca de Paris, mientras mi padre y un grupo de soldados estadounidenses evacuaban a enfermos y heridos. No hubo supervivientes.

En su carta daba el pésame a la viuda y a la hija y se deshizo en elogios con la heroica conducta de mi padre.

Pero a mí no me consoló en absoluto. Mi padre había muerto y mi infantil mundo se había ido con él.

Su aparentemente inconsolable viuda, le lloró y le guardó luto seis meses, para luego casarse a los siete meses con un desconocido Philip Dwyer, del que nadie sabía realmente a lo que se dedicaba en la vida.

Me dejó una considerable herencia, un millón de dolares en el banco, y se las ingenió de tal manera para que ese dinero no llegase a manos de mi madre, todas las joyas de su madre y sobre todo, una herida en mi corazón que aún hoy, no acababa de cicatrizar.

— ¿Señorita Swan?—La voz de Jacob me sacó de mis ensoñaciones y me volví a mirar su rostro exótico y aniñado—, ¿se encuentra usted bien? No esta tan inspirada como otros días. No quiero decir que lo este haciendo mal…

—Pero tampoco lo estoy haciendo bien, ¿verdad, Jacob?—Le corté mientras él asentía tímidamente, ya que por alguna extraña razon odiaba contradecirme.

Al principio pensaba que era por sentirse inferior a mí por nuestra distinta posición social, pero después descubrí que yo le amedrentaba un poco. Nunca lo entendí del todo. No era una persona que tuviese un carácter demasiado dominante pero si le dijese a Jacob que se tirase a un pozo, él lo haría

— Es que ayer la cena no fue todo lo bien. Newton es un estúpido.

Me miró comprensivo.

— Creo que es un buen día para plantar rosales— cambió de tema al ver que yo no estaba del mejor humor para hablar. — Ya los he encargado. Espero que sean rosas blancas. Son sus favoritas.

Sonreí ante el tema tan banal que había escogido para quitarme preocupaciones.

Seguramente no entendería mis actitudes, ya que él había sido educado para seguir las normas de la sociedad, pero por respeto a mí se callaba. No entendía del todo su veneración hacia mí como si fuese una diosa.

Jacob Black había estado perteneciendo a nuestra casa desde que yo tenía uso de razon, ya que su padre William,— al que nosotros llamábamos Billy—, un hombre de origen indio, cuyo pueblo era los quileutes originarios de un pueblo que pertenecia al estado de Washington , había estado de hacendado de mi padre desde antes que yo naciese. Nada escapaba al ojo de Billy y, a pesar de ser un hombre poco instruido, culturalmente hablando, tenía una cabeza privilegiada para los números y cuentas más complejas y para la organización de una casa.

Por eso, y por la gran amistad que les unía, mi padre le confiaba el cuidado de la casa cuando el estaba lejos.

Si mi madre no lo había despedido cuando mi padre murió era porque le necesitaba para que llevase las cuentas.

Jacob nació en mi casa, donde Billy y su mujer Sarah tenían una habitación en el sótano, al igual que sus dos hermanas Rebecca y Rachel, unos años mayores que yo.

Era casi un año más pequeño que yo, ya que en julio cumpliría los quince años y yo en septiembre los dieciséis, y su existencia había estado ligada a mí, y sobre todo después de la muerte de su madre y de los matrimonios de sus hermanas.

Era lo más parecido a un hermano pequeño que podía haber tenido y él me recompensaba mis esfuerzos por darle una educación más sofisticada que la que su padre le había proporcionado, ya que Billy pensaba que para plantar árboles y flores y hacer las chapuzas del hogar no necesitaba saber quien era Shakespeare o quien habia pintado la capilla Sextina. Pero yo no lo consideraba suficiente y le estaba enseñando a leer y escribir.

Lo cual me recordaba que teníamos trabajo pendiente.

Me puse seria con él y, por la expresión de su rostro, averigüé que ya sabía lo que estaba tramando y no le gustó demasiado.

—Señor Black—mi voz adquirió tono de institutriz severa—, tenemos que proseguir con nuestra tarea. Una cosa es el trabajo y otra el placer. Para lo segundo ya habrá tiempo. Pero ahora tiene que ponerse a realizar sus tareas.

Jacob abrió el libro de malos modos y resopló resignado. No le gustaba nada leer y nuestro progreso era lento, a pesar de saber que tenía una mente despierta y que era un autentico manitas. Su inteligencia no la aplicaba al estudio.

— ¿Hagamos un trato?—le intenté dulcificar la "tortura": — Tú lees un par de párrafos y yo después tocaré la pieza de violín que tú quieras.

Se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa.

—Trato hecho.

Abrió su Biblia, ya que Billy era un hombre muy religioso y solo accedió a que enseñase a leer a su hijo si lo hacia con la Biblia, y me senté enfrente de él.

Había abierto la pagina por el evangelio de San Lucas que hablaba de una mujer pecadora que había lavado los pies a Jesús con sus lágrimas y éste, asombrado por su actitud y devoción, le perdonó todos sus pecados, ante la mirada asombrada del fariseo que le había invitado a comer.

Jacob empezó a balbucear.

—C-o-m-e-n-z-o a y-o-o-o…

—No, Jacob— le corregí pacientemente. — Se dice "Llorar". Si no lo sabes, deletrea la palabra.

— "Y"…

—No confundas, el sonido de dos "l" es como la "Y". Inténtalo de nuevo…

— "L", "l"…

.

.

.

Las cuerdas de mi violín junto con la varilla recrearon el _Canon_ de Pachebel, una de las primeras piezas musicales que aprendí a tocar con el violín y una de las favoritas de mi padre y de Jacob, que nunca se cansaba de oírme tocarla.

Y por un instante de tiempo todo se desvaneció. Mike Newton, mi madre, Philip Dwyer e incluso Jacob pasaron a formar parte de un pequeño rincón de mi mente del que ahora ya no me ocupaba.

Los almendros en flor y el lago Michigan eran lo único que me rodeaban. Definitivamente la primavera había llegado a Chicago.


	3. The guest

_**Disclaimer: **_Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de liarles un poco.

Reedición.

* * *

**The guest**

* * *

A pesar de mi insistencia, no pude negarme a bajar a comer cuando Daisy Pott me anunció que la comida estaba lista. De todas formas, daba igual las artimañas que utilizase Renee, yo jamás accedería a casarme con ese vil de Newton. Con ese proposito en mente, me fui a sentar al salón cuando la mesa estaba servida.

—Vaya, querida—Renee se fijo en mí en cuanto me senté—, has decidido deleitarnos con tu presencia en esta sala. Y yo pensando que teníamos que llamar al médico para que te diese de comer a la fuerza. Lo admito querida, eres más razonable de lo que quieres hacernos ver.

—No he cambiado de parecer con el asunto de los Newton, madre—le puse sobre aviso. —Pero me parece absurdo morirme de hambre por él. No se merece tal honor.

Renee se negó a entrar en mi juego y empezó a tomarse la sopa sin decir una palabra.

Philip leía el periódico, —gesto que me pareció muy grosero—, sin hacernos caso y de vez en cuando comentaba noticias sobre la guerra, me ponía muy nerviosa, e insultaba a los países europeos.

—Ya están como ratas pidiendo armamento, dinero y ayuda a nosotros—se quejó. —Encima nuestro señor presidente está pensando en el reclutamiento obligatorio de todo ciudadano americano. Van a bajar la mayoría de edad a dieciocho años. Si me toca ir a la guerra, lo tendré que hacer con mocosos de esa edad. Esos niños no saben disparar un arma. No sé como saldré de esta.

"_Seguramente no tendré tal suerte de que te llamen para alistarte en el ejercito._"

No me gustaba que hablasen de ese tema y menos a la hora de la comida. La sopa me estaba sentando muy mal al estómago.

— Querida, ¿que vestido te vas a poner esta noche?—Me preguntó Renee para cambiar de tema. Ella también se ponía nerviosa con las noticias de la guerra.

—El rosa de encaje—le contesté sin muchas ganas.

Esta noche tocaba cena con los Stanley y, lo que menos me apetecía, era oír a la señora Stanley hablar sobre los chismes de alguno de nuestros vecinos o ver a su hija— la estridente, falsa y superficial Jessica— pavoneándose sobre como conquistaba a los hombres en los bailes o que Tyler Crowley le había agarrado la mano y que se sentía cohibida y desafiante por gesto tan osado. La noche de la cena de los Weber la había oído decir a su amiga Lauren Mallory que yo había hecho cosas pecaminosas con un flautista del conservatorio. ¡Menuda víbora!

Lo único que había hecho era mirarle para ver si seguía el ritmo de la pieza musical que estábamos interpretando. Si por ella fuera, estaría en actitudes poco virtuosas con la mayoría del conservatorio. Era muy criticada por ello, ya que Angela Weber y yo éramos las únicas mujeres que había en el conservatorio. Pero nadie hablaría mal de la hija del reverendo Weber.

— ¿El rosa de encaje?—preguntó incrédula— ¿Por qué no te pones el azul de seda que te regaló tu padre en Paris?—Me sugirió. —Estás muy guapa con él.

Si me pedía que me pusiese ese vestido, algo estaba tramando. Desconfié de ella.

—Para ir a cenar con los Stanley no necesito ir demasiado recatada, ¿no cree?—Intentaba averiguar que era lo que planeaba.

Me miró turbada.

— ¿No te lo habia dicho, Isabella?— Me preguntó como si hubiera cometido un error enorme. —No vamos a cenar con la familia Stanley. Los Masen nos han invitado a cenar a su casa.

Aquello era inesperado.

— ¿Los Masen?—Estaba estupefacta. Si eran los Masen que yo me imaginaba, eso significaba…

—Pensé que te había dicho que los Masen se han mudado de New York aquí y hace dos días que están en la ciudad. — No se creía que yo no lo supiese. — De todas formas, me había hecho la idea que la señora Masen te habría informado de ello. Como os escribís tanto—me dijo con reproche.

Ahora que me acordaba, la última carta que me mandó en enero me decía que tenía una sorpresa para mí. Seguramente se refería a eso.

—He oído hablar de los Masen—Phil dejo el periódico e intervino en la conversación. — Pero nunca los he llegado a conocer personalmente.

—La señora Masen es una amiga de la familia de mi anterior esposo—le explicó Renee.

—Si es amiga de tu anterior marido, ¿por qué nos invita a cenar a nosotros?—Preguntó Phil disgustado, ya que no quería saber nada que tuviese relación con mi padre. Ahí me incluía yo.

—También es la madrina de Isabella.

—Interesante—murmuró Phil con un tono que indicaba que no estaba interesado.

—La verdad es que ni ella ni yo nos llevamos muy bien. Ella me consideraba demasiado superficial y vulgar, y yo la consideraba estirada y soberbia. Ella no es nadie para criticarme, ahora que son unos excéntricos nuevos ricos, seguro que ella engañará a su marido, como hacemos las demás.

—Los nuevos ricos son los peores—corroboró Phil. — ¿Su marido tiene oficio?

—Es abogado.

— No hay nada peor que una persona que ha conseguido su riqueza por un oficio—bufó Phil. —Son los últimos en llegar y ya se creen con derecho a dictarnos nuestras leyes. Se creen que su cabeza pasea más alta que la de los demás. El problema de Chicago que se está llenando de nuevos ricos como los Masen.

"_Por lo menos ganan su dinero con el sudor de su frente y no como tú, parasito_", pensé enfadada.

—La muy petulante seguramente irá pavoneándose de marido y de fortuna, restregando a los demás lo virtuosa que es—repuso Renee irónica. — ¡Menuda falsa! Alguien tendría que recordarle el escándalo que produjo al casarse con su marido.

Tendría que recordar a Renee, que sin el "escándalo" de la señora Masen, ella no hubiera sido nunca la señora de Charles Swan, ni hubiera tenido la posición que tenía ahora.

De pequeño, la familia de mi padre era vecino de los Bennet, una de las familias más antiguas de la ciudad y por lo tanto más acaudaladas y con más influencias. Éstos tenían una hija, Elizabeth Bennet, a la que mi padre habia visto nacer. Con el paso del tiempo y el acercamiento de ambas familias, mi padre y Elizabeth se hicieron tan amigos que todo el mundo pensaba que eran hermanos.

Sus familias estaban tan unidas que, cuando Elizabeth llego a la edad de dieciséis años, pensaron en fortalecer esa unión, por medio de un matrimonio. Pero, por aquel entonces, Elizabeth se había fijado en un joven, inteligente, prometedor pero humilde abogado, Edward Masen y se negó en rotundo a casarse con mi padre. Su familia montó en cólera y la amenazaron con desheredarla si no se casaba con el hombre que habían elegido para ella.

Pero Elizabeth decidió jugársela. Vendió sus joyas y se escapó de casa para luego casarse casi en secreto con Edward Masen. Todas las puertas de la sociedad se les cerraron de golpe. Sólo mi padre, que realmente era el que mas afectado tenía que estar, les apoyó, primero siendo el testigo de la boda y después ayudándoles económicamente, ya que los comienzos de Edward Masen para poder ejercer la abogacía fueron duros.

Las circunstancias se le complicaron cuando nació el hijo de Elizabeth y Edward, al que llamaron Edward también por ser el nombre de moda, y mi padre se encargó que Edward fuera educado conmigo y Elizabeth pidio ser mi madrina, prometiendo que cuando las circunstancias fuesen mejores, se haría cargo de mí como era debido.

Me acordaba que jugaba mucho con Edward y con Jacob.

Una vez estábamos en el bosque que había detrás de su casa, donde había un pequeño trozo del lago Michigan y nos solíamos bañar los tres. Aún no me explicaba como nos las ingeniamos Edward y yo para engañar al pobre Jacob para que nos diera la ropa, Edward le atase a la rama de un árbol quedando colgado de ella y después nos fuésemos sin reparar en él, hasta que Billy fue en su busca ya por la noche. Cuando llegamos a casa de Edward, echamos la ropa de Jacob al fuego.

¡Qué crueles podíamos llegar a ser los niños!

Cuando Edward tenía siete años y yo seis, contrataron a su padre para un prestigioso buffet de abogados en New York y se tuvieron que mudar, pero no por ello perdieron el contacto ni con mi padre ni conmigo. Todas las navidades, pascuas de primavera y veranos, tenía regalos de su parte y me escribía numerosas cartas explicándome como la suerte les había sonreído y que su marido ganaba muchísimo dinero.

"_Edward manda muchos recuerdos para ti_", me escribía encantada de cómo había cambiado el rumbo de las cosas y yo les escribía contándoles como iban mis progresos con el violín y como extrañaba a mi padre cuando se iba.

Cuando papa les contó que se iba a combatir a la guerra europea, Elizabeth se lo intentó quitar de la cabeza, alegando que no se le había perdido nada en Europa y que aquello era una locura. Pero no hubo manera.

Cuando se fue mi padre, recordaba que sus cartas fueron constantes para saber como me encontraba, hasta el día fatídico.

Por un tiempo, dejé de recibir cartas de ellos hasta seis meses después de la muerte de mi padre, en donde Elizabeth me escribió una carta diciéndome que me mudara a New York con ellos.

"_Mi marido, Edward y yo te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos. Ya tenemos la habitación para ti y hemos hablado con el conservatorio de New York para apuntarte_ en él."

Pero Renee se negó en redondo, alegando su amor maternal y que me necesitaba mucho para superar la muerte de su marido, para un mes después casarse con Phil. Elizabeth escribió incluso a Renee para que me dejase marchar con ellos, pero esta dio la callada por respuesta.

No por ello, dejó Elizabeth de escribirme y colmarme de atenciones hasta hacía muy poco. Me alegraba que ella y su familia se mudaran definitivamente a Chicago, ya que por mucho que hubiesen ganado en New York, sentían nostalgia por su ciudad natal y me prometieron que cuando Edward ganase suficiente dinero volverían a Chicago.

—Me acuerdo que tenía un hijo—continuó Renee hablando. —Jugaba mucho con Isabella. Creo recordar que se llamaba Edmund.

—Edward—le corregí.

—Eso…Edward.

— ¿Tienen un hijo?—Parecía que a Phil si le interesaba eso. — ¿Que edad tiene?

—Un año más que Isabella—recordó Renee.

—Eso es perfecto. Haber si el niño es tonto y conseguimos que se fije en tu hija y se la empaquetamos.

"_No te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mi, estúpido_."

—A la que hay que engañar es a la víbora de su madre— Renee torció el labio al mencionar a Elizabeth.

Sin tomar el postre, decidí subir a mi cuarto a descansar un poco antes de que me vistieran para volver a ver a los Masen.

¿Les encontraría tan cambiados como ellos me encontrarían a mí?

.

.

.

Nos alejábamos de la zona del North Michigan para adentrarnos al South Michigan y llegar a las afueras de la ciudad delimitando casi con el campo. Allí seguían teniendo su casa los Masen, ya que por nostalgia, habían vuelto a comprar su antigua casa reconstruyéndola a su gusto.

Desde el coche que nos transportaba, miraba la ciudad en todo su esplendor y me fijaba de manera absorta en los nuevos edificios que estaban construyendo. Chicago se estaba preparando para entrar en la modernidad de los tiempos. Aunque no había nada viejo en ella.

Mi padre me contaba que los edificios más antiguos, eran los de principios del siglo diecinueve, los que se construyeron con el nacimiento de Chicago como ciudad y que quedaron destruidos con el gran incendio producido en 1871.

A partir de entonces poco quedaba del antiguo Chicago. El siglo veinte se había asentado en la ciudad.

Cuando pasamos por el palacio de justicia vimos a un grupo de mujeres manifestándose por el sufragio femenino. Armaban tal escándalo que la policía tuvo que intervenir para que se calmasen.

Renee me cerró la ventanilla para que no mirase.

—Es poco instructivo para ti, querida—me aconsejó. —No quiero que se te llenen la cabeza de pájaros.

—Pues ya lo que le faltaba—se quejó Phil. — Ya tenemos problemas con ella por el tema del conservatorio, para que ahora se una a un grupo de frívolas anticonformistas que necesitan que sus maridos les pegue una buena paliza. ¡Pero de qué se quejan! Si tenéis el papel más fácil en la sociedad.

Enfadada, volví a abrir la ventana.

—Estaba viendo el paisaje—le comenté sarcástica. — No creo que por ver la ciudad, las ideas sufragistas me vengan por el aire fresco.

La verdad que no me gustaba el método que tenían las sufragistas de pedir el voto, pero en una cosa sí tenían razon. Si nosotras, que éramos quien administrábamos la casa, educábamos a los hijos y sobre todo quien aportábamos la honorabilidad a los hombres, ¿no teníamos derecho a decidir el destino de nuestro país?

Oí como una de ellas gritaba:

—Si nosotras parimos a los futuros soldados que este gobierno totalitarista nos arrancan de nuestros brazos y los mandan a morir lejos de la patria... ¿por qué no tenemos derecho a decidir su futuro también? ¡Viva el voto femenino!

— ¡Que se calle la arpía!—Siseó Phil irritado. —Y que su marido venga a partirle la cara. ¿No sabe que lo mejor que le puede pasar a su hijo es que le llamen para combatir en la guerra europea? Eso es el heroísmo.

—Esta mujer hace que las demás, que somos honorable, quedemos a la altura del betún—confirmó Renee.

Me negué a comentar nada mas sobre el tema, porque llevaría todas las de perder. Pero pensé que el grito de la mujer sonaba más a un desgarro de su corazón por el destino de su hijo, que a un verdadero derecho de una mujer por su libertad. Nuestra existencia estaba atada a los hombres. Al igual que ellos a la de nosotras. Supuse que algun día la comprendería mejor. El día que tuviese un bebé en mis brazos. Aunque veía que ese día no llegaría para alguien como yo.

Y antes de salir de mis pensamientos, ya estábamos en casa de los Masen, ya que el coche paró en seco.

Cuando bajé del coche, me fijé en la casa. Era de las casa más antiguas de la ciudad de Chicago, ya que debería datar de casi mediados del siglo pasado, y a pesar de eso tenía un aire atemporal y muy elegante. No era una casa muy grande y eso le daba un aire muy acogedor. Tenía sólo dos pisos, era rectangular y bien proporcionada. Estaba pintada de blanco y dándole un toque muy luminoso.

El jardín era grande y rectangular. Estaba muy bien cuidado y en el centro había un gran sauce. El resto estaba plantado con rosas blancas y rosas y en el centro de éste había una sencilla fuente, donde crecían un gran numero de margaritas mezclado con una hierba aromática, que por el olor que impregnaba mis aletas de la nariz, supuse que se trataba de hierbabuena. Aquello me trajo muchos recuerdos.

Me fijé que al final de éste y en una esquina había un balancín de color blanco y negro.

Cuando fijé la vista al porche de la casa, me di cuenta que Edward y Elizabeth Masen estaban esperándonos. Me parecieron un decorado de aquella casa, ya que su hermosura concordaba con el resto del entorno. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por ellos, ya que de lo poco que me acordaba, mi mente había vislumbrado una imagen similar a la que estaba viendo ahora.

Edward Masen me recordó un poco a los héroes que describía Lord Byron. Era muy alto y tenía la figura muy gallarda. Su pelo era rubio desgreñado y su rostro estaba iluminado por unos grandes ojos azules. Su rostro transmitía fuerza y energía. Lo podía percibir por su nariz recta y perfilada, sus labios finos y largos y su mentón fuerte. Sujetaba con su fuerte mano la de su mujer, Elizabeth, que parecía amortiguar la fuerza que transmitía su marido por su suavidad.

Era alta y el vestido escotado de color crema y levemente ajustado hasta el tobillo, remarcaba su figura esbelta y el color rosado de su piel.

Su rostro era de una delicadeza insoportable remarcado por su extraño color broncíneo de pelo ondulado recogido por un extraño y sencillo peinado basado en unos tirabuzones que no se veían muy rebuscados, por lo que debían ser naturales. Sus ojos grandes y de forma almendrada iluminaban su cara debido al color verde luminoso de éstos, y me recordaban a un prado después de un día de tormenta, siendo su luminosidad mitigada por sus largas pestañas. Su nariz era larga y bien perfilada y sus labios simétricos siempre dibujaban una sonrisa, como si fuese su estado natural.

Al verlos juntos y representando la felicidad conyugal, sentí una punzada de envidia.

Elizabeth se separó de su marido para dirigirse a mí y poner sus hermosas y largas manos sobre los hombros.

—Isabella—me saludó con verdadero entusiasmo y una sonrisa muy amplia— ¡Cómo has crecido! ¡Estás muy guapa!—Eso me lo decía por cortesía aunque pareciese sincera—Te pareces a tu padre.

—Gracias, señora Masen. —No sabía que contestarla.

—Sabes que me puedes llamar Elizabeth. —Sonrió ampliamente. —Tú tienes ese privilegio.

Me soltó para que pudiese ir a saludar a su marido, que me apretó la mano sus modales educados.

—Me voy a New York dejando una criatura que volvia loca a su padre y a mi hijo y la veo convertida en toda una mujer. —Me guiñó un ojo divertido. — ¿Cuantos hombres han caído ya a tus pies, jovencita?

Me ruboricé ante su comentario.

Mi madre cortó la escena con sus estridentes gritos.

— ¡Elianor!—Saludó mi madre a Elizabeth confundiéndose de nombre para mi vergüenza. — ¡Cuánto tiempo aunque para usted parece que no ha pasado!— Fue a darla dos besos que me recordo a los de Judas. —Está usted deslumbrante. ¿Cómo lo hace?

—No hago nada en especial, señora Dwyer—Elizabeth no se confundió con el nuevo apellido de su madre. —Simplemente llevo una vida relajada y tranquila. Pero no hablemos de mí. Usted también está deslumbrante—su tono empezaba a enfriarse. —El matrimonio le ha sentado bien.

— ¡Oh, Elianor!—Exclamó histriónica mi madre. — ¡No sabe la felicidad que reporta encontrar el amor por segunda vez! Todo un bálsamo, después de la herida que dejó el pobre Charles en mi corazón.

Elizabeth hizo como si sonriese, pero en realidad su sonrisa se quedo congelada en su rostro y le costaba ser educada.

—Me alegro de que por fin haya encontrado el amor. Es una experiencia única, se lo aseguro. — Su tono cordial empezaba a ser cortante y frío. — Espero que Isabella encuentre el amor para que la herida que su padre le dejó se cicatrice. Ella es la que ha sufrido con todo esto.

—Sé cuanto quería a mi marido, Elianor—repuso Renee. —Pero tampoco le debía querer como marido, si usted que fue su prometida no se quiso casar con él.

Aquello fue un golpe muy bajo y, si no hubiera sido por la presencia de testigos, le hubiera dicho a mi madre unas cuantas palabras de pésimo gusto. Pero Elizabeth la cortó enseguida.

—Charles Swan era el mejor de los hombres. — Su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron pareciendo esmeraldas. — No se hubiera merecido una mujer como yo que no le hubiese valorado como marido. El pobre Charles ha tenido muy mala suerte con las mujeres.

—Liz— le llamó la atención su marido enérgicamente pero con modales exquisitos.

Como no quería meterme en una guerra dialéctica, fui una maleducada y me metí dentro de la casa sin pedir permiso.

Aunque en el fondo aquella era ya casi mi casa, porque los primeros años de mi infancia, los pase prácticamente en el pequeño, soleado y acogedor salón que ahora atravesaba y que apenas habia cambiado, a pesar de ser un poco más ostentoso.

Una suave música me orientó hacia una pequeña sala, donde lo ocupaba un piano de cola color caoba y estilo siglo diecinueve.

Y tocando el piano y de espaldas a mí, había un hombre muy joven totalmente absorto y concentrado en lo que estaba tocando.

Lo poco que recordaba de el que cuando era un niño tenía el pelo rubio desgreñado al igual que su padre. Su forma de pelo apenas había cambiado; su color, sí, ya que se había oscurecido con el paso del tiempo y habia adquirido totalmente el color de su madre. Aquel era Edward.

No me atreví a interrumpirle, ya que rompería la magia de la música. Por lo tanto, me quedé totalmente quieta oyéndole tocar y podría haberme quedado horas y horas si no hubiera sido porque iba retrocediendo y, por el camino, tropecé con una mesilla tirando un jarrón que se hizo añicos al chocar con el suelo.

Avergonzada, me dispuse para recogerlo pero una risa que rompió la musica me interrumpió en mi acción.

—Ya no me acordaba que mi madre tenía que ir todas las semanas a la tienda de antigüedades para comprar un jarrón nuevo. —Una voz ronca y varonil sonaba muy divertida. — Ese jarrón tenía el record de haber durado diez años. Una lástima.

Miré al chico que me había dicho eso y me quedé anonadada con la boca abierta como una estúpida.

En los casi diez años que no lo veía, había cambiado muchísimo y convertido en un muchacho realmente guapo.

Tenía los mismos rasgos varoniles que su padre suavizado por los de su madre. La cara era idéntica a la de su padre solo que los ojos verdes de Elizabeth, le daban una luz muy diferente al rostro. Aunque estaba sentado, percibía que era alto y aun le faltaba por crecer un poco más. Apuntaba maneras y, aunque no estuviese tan bien formado como su padre y algo desgarbado, estaba en camino de convertirse en un hombre muy apuesto.

— ¿Te acuerdas de mí?—Le pregunté tímidamente con ilusión.

Enseguida se encargo de romperme las ilusiones.

—No—repuso burlón. —Yo me acuerdo de una niña gritona y maleducada bastante torpe. Y ahora me encuentro con un junco de chica muy sosa y bastante torpe.

Fruncí el ceño, enfadada.

"_Estúpido engreído_", pensé decepcionada.

—Edward, a parte de un granuja y muy maleducado—su padre entraba en la salita junto con su madre, mi madre y Phil—, eres un completo mentiroso. ¡Menudos modales te he enseñado!

Edward sonrió a su padre con una burla.

— ¡Jovencito!—le regañó. — No te creas que con esa sonrisa me vas a ablandar. Conozco esa sonrisa. Yo la inventé.

—Vamos, Edward—le riñó Elizabeth divertida—, ¿Cómo no te vas a acordar de Isabella? Con la de veces que habéis jugado juntos. Aún me acuerdo cuando os ibais a bañar al lago y regresabais juntito de la mano y totalmente desnudos. Teníais tres y cuatro años y erais tan inocentes.

Yo bajé la cabeza consciente que se me estaba subiendo la sangre y me estaba poniendo roja. Edward miró para arriba también avergonzado y musitó algo.

—Creo que en ese mismo instante perdí toda la que me quedaba.

— ¿Nos vamos a cenar?—Sugirió Elizabeth riéndose hacia el salón con su marido y Renee y Phil detrás de ellos. —Edward, sé un caballero y coge del brazo a Isabella.

Edward me ofreció el brazo a regañadientes y por no ofender a Elizabeth, accedí.


	4. Troubles

_**Disclaimer:**_ Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de liarles un poco.

Reedición.

* * *

_**Troubles**_

* * *

—Edward Anthony Masen es el tipo más grosero y engreído con el que jamás me he cruzado en mi vida.

Eché una diatriba verbal a Angela mientras esta colocaba en el atril su partitura para el arpa. Estaba acostumbrada a mis berrinches por lo tanto, me miraba con divertida calma.

—Llevas diciendo eso de el durante más de…—hizo como si se lo pensase—…cinco meses y aún no la has dado una oportunidad para conocerle bien. A mí me parece encantador.

—Eso es porque no has tenido tiempo de conocerlo bien y que el muy hipócrita te sonríe mientras que a mí me trata como si fuese un mueble—siseé entre dientes.

—Tú tampoco le tratas mejor—le defendió Angela regodeándose de la circunstancia. — Cuando aparece en alguna reunión o fiesta, tú le das la espalda o te diriges a él en términos ofensivos.

—Yo sólo hago lo que haría cualquier persona coherente en esa situación. Defenderse haciendo un buen ataque—me defendí de las injustas acusaciones de Angela mientras la daba la espalda y me ponía manos a la obra con mi violoncello.

La oí soltar una sonrisa y cuando la miré de reojo se estaba concentrando en el arpa.

La pieza de Bach no me salió tan perfecta como me esperaba. Tenía la mente ocupada en cierto personaje. Sabía que el odio también era un sentimiento y en eso se basaba la música. En un sentimiento expresado en forma de voz a partir del instrumento que elegíamos.

Papá siempre me había dicho que la música era la voz del alma y yo lo creía así. Pero al estar mis pensamientos ocupados, en cierto individuo, eso hacía que la calidad de mi música empeorase.

Los cinco meses que llevábamos juntos lo único que habíamos conseguido era permanecer en el mismo cuarto sin dirigirnos la palabra durante horas a pesar de los esfuerzos de Elizabeth por juntarnos.

Él ya se había preconcebido una idea sobre mí después de la primera cena que tuvimos por la llegada de los Masen a la ciudad.

Por supuesto, no le podía culpar de la idea que había tenido sobre mí después de ver la patética actuación de mi familia. No podía culpar a Renee de su poca o nula educación y cultura general, pero como muy bien me decía mi padre: "Si no sabes nada de un tema, mejor mantén la boca cerrada. Si no puedes alardear de inteligencia, por lo menos que los demás no noten tu ignorancia". Era un excelente consejo.

Lástima que Renee no le diera por seguirlo y se pusiese en ridículo una y otra vez. Y lo peor de todo era que los modales de Elizabeth resaltaban los modos groseros de mi madre. Suerte que ella y su marido apenas la escuchasen y volcasen toda su atención en mí.

Hablamos de música, arte y sobre todo literatura, mucha literatura.

— ¿Conoces a James Joyce?—Negué con la cabeza levemente avergonzada. —No te preocupes, es un escritor bastante nuevo y que yo sepa solo ha escrito una obra. Se llama los _Dublineses_ y es bastante buena. Tiene futuro. Si quieres te lo paso y me das tu opinión.

Le di las gracias cortésmente.

— ¿Cuál es tu escritor favorito?—Siguió con el interrogatorio.

—Me gusta bastante Jane Austen—admití.

—_Orgullo y prejuicio_—asintió. —También es una de mis favoritas. Aunque me gusta más _Sentido_ _y Sensibilidad_. De hecho—miró a Edward tiernamente—el pequeño diablillo, que está sentado a tu lado, se llama así por esa novela. Aunque de jovencito tímido y reservado no tiene nada. —Se rió tiernamente.

—Y yo pensando que te dedicabas a seguir la tradición de llamarme Edward por papá y el abuelo—repuso el aludido de buen humor.

Elizabeth le ignoró y siguió preguntándome por libros.

—Me gusta mucho Shakespeare—le comenté. — _Romeo y Julieta_ es una de mis preferidas.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—No puedo estar de acuerdo contigo en eso—discrepó. — Considero una tragedia bastante tonta a _Romeo y Julieta_. Lo siento pero morir por amor me parece estúpido y demasiado fácil.

—Yo opino que no hay nada más heroico que morir por amor a alguien. Es el sacrificio supremo y la prueba más grande de amor absoluto—opinó Renee enérgicamente. — ¿Qué puede ser más grande que morir por amor?

—Vivir por él—reafirmo Elizabeth. — El amor muere cuando las dos personas que lo han vivido mueren. Pero si una persona muere, la otra debe quedar para que el mundo sea testigo de que alguna vez esa llama existió. Por lo tanto yo considero que se debe vivir por amor, no morir por él.

—A mi madre le gustan los finales felices—se burló Edward.

—Es verdad—admitió. —El mundo real es bastante triste. La literatura nos permite soñar que puede haber otro mundo donde lo bueno triunfa. No es mucho pedir. Sólo soñar que en algún lugar los sueños se cumplen. Esa es la misión de los libros.

Phil se rió de esas palabras.

—No me extraña que luego las locas feministas salgan a la calle a manifestarse. Debería estar prohibido dar un libro a una mujer. Es muy peligroso ya que empiezan a tener ideas revolucionarias y a pensar en cambiar el mundo.

El señor Masen miró disimuladamente a Elizabeth, que de repente se puso lívida, mientras que Edward soltó la cuchara y miró a Phil de malas maneras muy poco disimulada. Yo estuve a punto de esconderme debajo de la mesa de la vergüenza que me dio y empezaron a entrarme ardores de estómago. ¿Pero se podía dar el don de hablar a los burros?

—El mundo está gobernado por los hombres y el panorama no es muy alentador—repuso Elizabeth levemente irritada. —Por poner un ejemplo, la locura que se está produciendo en Europa y donde nos vamos a meter nosotros. Esa guerra esta durando demasiado. —Pude percibir un brillo de ansiedad cuando menciono la palabra guerra mirando a Edward.

Hubo un momento de silencio muy tenso que el señor Masen rompió, educadamente, al preguntarme por mis estudios y por mis progresos en la música.

Y prolongué la conversación con ellos hasta que se hizo la hora de volver a casa. Elizabeth me hizo prometer que la volvería a visitar otro día.

— ¿Por qué no te vienes al museo con nosotros mañana?— Me invitó gentilmente.

—Me temo que mañana voy a estar muy ocupada con la fiesta de los Mallory y tengo que hacer preparativos por la mañana—se disculpo Renee como si la invitación fuese para ella.

—Se lo ocupada que está, querida—le increpó Elizabeth de buenas maneras. —Por eso la invitación es para Isabella. Yo había contado que usted estaría lo suficientemente ocupada como para preocuparse por el arte. — Se volvió a mí. — Después de la hora de comer te esperamos.

Cuando me dirigí al coche, me percaté que me había dejado el sombrero en casa de los Masen y pidiendo disculpas, me apresuré a volver a la casa. La criada me abrió la puerta muy amablemente y fui a coger el sombrero sin que los Masen se percatasen de que había regresado.

Antes de que lo pudiese coger, oí la discusión que los Masen estaban teniendo en la sala de estar.

— ¡No me puedo creer que lo hayas llegado a pensar!—Gritó el que parecía Edward a algunos de sus progenitores, al parecer a Elizabeth ya que fue ella quien le replicó tranquilamente.

—Sólo quiero que te lo pienses un tiempo—le suplicó.

—Pues ya está pensado. Me niego en rotundo.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad—objetó su padre.

—No.

—Edward—volvió a suplicar Elizabeth.

—Tú siempre me has dicho que debería tener cuidado con las cazafortunas que fuesen detrás mía—le acusó. —Solamente me estoy protegiendo de eso.

—Ella no va con esas intenciones— objetó. —Pertenece a una familia de clase alta, incluso superior a la nuestra. Por lo tanto el dinero no sería problema.

—Pero para mí, su madre y su padrastro, sí.

—Su madre está deseando librarse de ella y te aseguro que ellos no serían problema después de la…

— ¿Pero lo estás pensando en serio?—Inquirió furioso.

—Cariño, sólo es una posibilidad. Su padre y yo éramos muy amigos y si no llega a ser por él, yo no estaría con tu padre. Creo que es una mínima compensación. Nuestro mayor deseo hubiera sido que…

— ¡No puedes complacer a tu amigo, que además está muerto, arruinando nuestras vidas! ¡A ella no le intereso y ella no me interesa a mí! ¡No puedes pagar tus deudas con nuestras vidas!—Espetó furioso.

— ¡Edward!—le advirtió su padre. —No te pases ni un pelo…

—Cariño, ya sabes que en ese asunto no soy hipócrita y que si yo no lo hice, no te obligaría a ti a hacerlo. Tu padre y yo lo pasamos fatal cuando nos casamos y no quiero que a ti te pase lo mismo. Lo único que te pido es que le des una oportunidad para conocerla mejor.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo Isabella Swan, Edward?—preguntó su padre irritado. —Me parece encantadora.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Edward se volviese a pronunciar.

—Es bonita, lo admito, pero no es lo suficientemente atractiva para despertar en mí el más mínimo interés para cortejarla. —Su frase fue lapidaria.

No quise oír más y sabiendo que lo que hacía era una grosería, salí dando un sonoro portazo y corrí hacia el coche intentando contenerme las lágrimas.

Mi madre estaba criticando la casa y los muebles y Phil asentía a cada comentario, sin darse cuenta de lo enfadada que estaba.

— ¿Has encontrado a los Masen tal como te los esperabas, Isabella?—Me preguntó mi madre.

—El señor y la señora Masen son encantadores—sentencié.

"_Lástima_ _que los buenos modales no se hereden_", pensé furiosa y fuera de mí.

Me encogí de hombros.

"_Si_ _no me quieres conocer, tú te lo pierdes, estúpido._"

.

.

.

Así pasamos cinco meses. Como dos estatuas de hielo. Indiferentes el uno del otro.

Aunque podía percibir alguna mirada de él cuando pensaba que estaba distraída o hablando con otra persona. Parecía que no le era tan impasible como trataba de simular.

Si yo le tenía que ver, era por educación y respeto hacia Elizabeth y Edward Masen, ya que casi todos los días me requerían para salir con ellos a alguna parte, lo cual hubiera sido estupendo, ya que eran personas increíblemente cultas e interesantes, si no hubiera sido por la creciente enemistad entre su hijo y yo.

Raspeaba el violoncello, más que lo tocaba, y estaba que saltaba chispas. Lo que me remató fue oír una voz, increíblemente familiar, a mis espaldas que era increíblemente burlona.

La reconocería en cualquier parte.

— ¡Vaya! Yo creía que el violoncello servía para producir música, no para que eche chispas. ¿Pretendes quemarlo a base de roces?

Ni siquiera me molesté en darme la vuelta. Mi mascara de educación se estaba desquebrajando. Por culpa de el estuve a punto de romper una cuerda.

"_Grosero_", pensé irritada para mí misma.

—Señorita Weber—saludó a Angela muy educadamente. — Espero que la señorita Swan sea más comunicativa de lo que es conmigo, si no lo siento por usted.

Ni siquiera, me molesté en darme la vuelta para enfrentarme a él y me limité a ignorarle creyendo que él haría lo mismo.

Para mi sorpresa, apoyó la mano en el hombro y aquello hizo que me sobresaltase por lo inesperado de la situación.

—Me gustaría que por un momento enterrásemos el hacha de guerra y podamos hablar tranquilamente—me dijo mientras me daba la vuelta suavemente pero a la vez con firmeza, mientras me hacía enfrentarme a él.

Por un momento, al mirarle a la cara, nuestros ojos se encontraron y me perdí en los suyos como si fuese una inmensa pradera de hierba. Tal era la intensidad de su luz en ellos que tuve que cerrarlos y concentrarme para ser coherente en mis pensamientos. Pero lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue reconocer que era muy atractivo.

Tuve que agachar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos para poder decir lo que pensaba con claridad.

— ¿Y ese cambio?—A pesar de todo la curiosidad venció a todos los impulsos por ignorarle.

—Tengo algo que proponerte—me dijo y cuando volví a abrir los ojos y mirarle a la cara, vi como la comisura de sus labios dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa.

Volví a quedarme embelesada como una tonta. Sin embargo mi rencor ganaba a su atracción y le increpé de malas maneras.

—No creo que tengas nada que decirme. —Le di la espalda cruzándome los brazos como una niña enfurruñada.

—Creo que sí. —Volvió a ponerme la mano sobre el hombro ignorando todo intento por mi parte de desasirme.

—Pues lo siento mucho por ti. —Hice como si estuviese muy afligida. — Pero creo que sigo sin ser lo suficientemente atractiva para que tú te dignes a prestarme un mínimo de atención.

Me volví a girar indignada e ignorando toda protesta por su parte, volví a tocar el violoncello.

—Vas a escucharme quieras o no—le oí decirme sin que yo por ello le prestase atención.

Y tocaba más y más alto para no tener que perderme mucho en mis pensamientos.

De repente, oí más intensamente el sonido de una pieza musical tocada en piano y aquello acabó por desconcentrarme totalmente. Dirigí la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el piano y me encontré que Edward estaba en él, aunque no estaba tan absorto en la música como lo solía estar normalmente.

Cuando se dio cuenta que yo ya había cesado de tocar se volvió a mí y sonrió levemente.

—Parece que me vas a hacer caso después de todo.

Indignada volví a tocar el violoncello y volvió a la carga, convirtiendo el conservatorio en el campo de batalla de una guerra musical en la que ninguno de los dos estábamos dispuestos a claudicar.

Armamos tal alboroto que todos los demás componentes del conservatorio pararon de tocar, fijándose en nosotros esperando ver quien era el vencedor de esta contienda sin armas, hasta que al final el señor Green, el director del conservatorio, se dirigió a nosotros totalmente indignado.

—Señor Masen, señorita Swan, ¿qué se creen que están haciendo?—Inquirió totalmente indignado. —La música debería ser una terapia para la paz espiritual, no una guerra entre ustedes. Ya tenemos suficiente guerra con la europea. Por lo tanto tengamos la fiesta en paz y váyanse a casa para que sus madres les den una tila— nos invitó a salir de allí.

No necesité pensármelo dos veces y, recogiendo con torpeza mi violoncello y poniéndome el abrigo, salí del conservatorio tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron.

Antes de atravesar las escaleras, perdí el equilibrio y si no me encontré con el suelo fue porque unos brazos me sujetaron.

Me volví para darle las gracias y por enésima vez en el día me encontré con el agraciado rostro de Edward.

Me deshice de su abrazo, tras unos momentos de incertidumbre donde me ruboricé al sentir sus brazos en mi cintura, y me alejé hasta volverme a enfrentar a él.

— ¿Se puede saber que es lo que quieres a parte de buscarme la ruina?—le pregunté muy enfadada.

Se rió levemente de mí para luego hablarme.

—No eres el centro del mundo—me replicó con sorna para luego ponerse otra vez serio. —Necesito hablar contigo.

No iba a dar mi brazo a torcer. Se merecía sufrir un poco.

—No tenemos nada que decirnos, te lo repetiré una y mil veces. No puedes fingir que no existo y tratarme como una paria para luego hablarme como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

—En cierta forma somos amigos de toda la vida—me corrigió divertido. —Bueno nuestros padres lo eran. No creo que a ellos les gustase que nos estuviésemos peleando todo el día.

—Tú mismo dijiste que no podíamos vivir nuestras vidas según el pasado—le recordé lo que había echado en cara a sus padres la primera vez que fui a cenar con ellos.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego fruncir levemente el ceño.

— Se supone que cuando se va a una casa no se escuchan las conversaciones privadas—hizo el ademán de reñirme.

—No lo hice a posta. Pero se me olvidó algo en tu casa y fui a recogerlo, entonces te oí hablar con tus padres sobre la excelente opinión que tienes sobre mí con tan solo una cena y ni siquiera hablar conmigo para darme una oportunidad para conocerme.

—Los errores se pueden enmendar—me señaló—Ahora, ¿me vas a escuchar?—Preguntó con impaciencia en la voz.

—No. —No me rendiría tan fácilmente.

Me agarró por el brazo, impidiéndome cualquier intento por mi parte de escapatoria, y me volvió a atraer otra vez hacia él.

— ¡Edward, suéltame!—Le supliqué intentando soltarme. — ¡Me haces daño!

Pero no me hizo caso.

— ¡Sólo escúchame y después te prometo que no te volveré a molestar!—Me prometió. — ¡Isabella, por favor! Compórtate como la dama que se que eres y deja de armar un escándalo.

Como no me iba a dejar ir por las buenas, hice lo que una dama respetable no debería hacer y, levantando una mano, le pegué una bofetada más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

Debido a la impresión que le produjo mi acción, me soltó por inercia y me escapé todo lo rápido que pude sin volver la vista hacia atrás.

.

.

.

No me apetecía ir a casa tan pronto para no tener que dar explicaciones de mi acaloramiento y decidí darme un paseo para despejarme de los sentimientos encontrados que pasaban por mí.

Me puse la bufanda de color azul en mi cuello, ya que estábamos casi a finales de septiembre y en Chicago se acababa el buen tiempo. Dentro de poco volverían a caer las primeras nevadas.

Crucé uno de los puentes que atravesaban la ciudad y me quedé embelesada mirando la belleza del lago.

Por esa causa empecé a andar como una autómata y, cuando me quise dar cuenta, había llegado al edificio de justicia donde trabajaba el señor Masen.

Estuve a punto de darme la vuelta por donde había venido para no tener la embarazosa situación de encontrarme con él después de haber abofeteado a su hijo, pero me di cuenta que por la hora que era, todavía estaría trabajando, por lo que me fui hacia allá, hasta que vi una multitud concentrada que parecía muy exaltada.

Al acercarme más vi que se trataba de un grupo de mujeres, comprendí que se trataban de las sufragistas, — termino que se utilizaban para las mujeres que pedían el voto femenino—, y aun sabiendo que no debería estar allí, me acerqué a la multitud por pura curiosidad.

Una mujer, que encabezaba la multitud y se encontraba el la escalinata del edificio empezó a animar a sus compañeras con sus gritos.

— ¡Nosotras los parimos y educamos!—Gritó a pleno pulmón. — ¿Y cómo nos lo agradecen los muy ingratos? ¡Mandándole a una guerra que nada tiene que ver con nuestro país y sin que nosotras podamos decidir! ¡Hermanas, voto femenino ya!

— ¡Si el presidente está en la Casa Blanca es porque antes una mujer le dio a luz!—Gritó otra que estaba a su lado. — ¡Voto femenino ya!

— ¡Voto femenino ya!—Grito la muchedumbre de mujeres enfurecidas empezando a tirar huevos y fruta podrida hacia el edificio.

Esto estaba pasando de castaño a oscuro por lo que decidí, con grandes dificultades para pasar a través de la multitud, irme de allí lo más rápido posible, pero cuando empecé a andar alguien me agarró por el hombro.

Una mujer que vestía muy elegante y llevaba una pancarta en la mano.

—Me encanta que una jovencita como tú se conciencie con nuestra causa y piense en el futuro de sus hijos— me señaló mientras la miraba sorprendida.

—Yo…no…—balbuceé intentando explicarle que me encontraba allí por accidente y ya me iba. Pero ella me volvió a interrumpir.

—No debes tener ni dieciocho años y ya sabes lo que este país necesita. —Estaba exultante. — Este país necesita jovencitas como tú, ¡Sí, señor!—Me dio su pancarta. —Por favor sujétamela. Ahora vuelvo, querida.

Y se adentró entre la multitud dejándome estupefacta y con la pancarta colgando en el hombro.

Aunque quisiera no podría escapar hasta que la mujer volviese y, dado el entusiasmo que demostraba gritando improperios contra el presidente y tirando huevos podridos, aquello iba para largo.

Estaba tan mareada, dada la atmósfera tan enrarecida que se había formado en torno a mí, que no me di cuenta de la llegada de la policía, provocándose un autentico pandemónium allí.

Algunas mujeres empezaron a correr, inútilmente ya que la policía les dio alcance enseguida, pero la mayoría se quedaron allí, desafiándoles, gritando improperios convirtiéndose en autenticas arpías.

Mi primera opción fue la de pertenecer al primer grupo de mujeres y poner pies en polvorosa, pero mi mente racional me advirtió que aquello no era un muy buena idea ya que la policía lo podría interpretar como un desacato a su autoridad y me podría buscar más de un lío. Además no era nada rápida y en cuanto me pusiese a correr, me caería y me cogerían. Por lo que la mejor opción era quedarme allí y explicarles todo tranquilamente. Si yo me encontraba allí accidentalmente, ellos no me harían nada.

Pero cuando sentí una fuerte presión en el hombro y me dieron la vuelta bruscamente, me encontré con la cara de un policía con cara de pocos amigos y toda mi determinación se bajó a los pies.

— ¡Ya tan jóvenes y tan maleducadas!—Chasqueó la lengua divertido. — Esto no es el lugar más educativo para ti, muchacha—me regaño divertido mientras yo forcejeaba adivinando que este policía no se atendría a razones. — Pero ya que tus padres no te han dado unos azotes a tiempo, aprenderás la lección con unas horas de cárcel.

Tragué saliva e intenté explicarle con voz baja y suplicante que yo me encontraba allí por accidente. Pero no me escuchó y me empezó a empujar hacia una camioneta para meterme dentro de una especie de jaula con otras muchas mujeres que gritaban enfurecidas.

Antes de entrar en la parte trasera, uno de los ayudantes, me quitó el violoncello mientras ignoraba mis intentos por recuperarlo.

—Y luego dicen que la música amansa a las fieras—se dirigió a mí en tono burlón. — Desde luego, muchacha, esta vez aprenderás a irte con la música a otra parte. —Y dicho eso me empujo a la furgoneta de malos modos.

A pesar de que mis nervios se me acumulaban en mi estómago y mi cabeza se me nublo, fui incapaz de sentarme debido a la multitud de mujeres que gritaban enfurecidas mientras la furgoneta arrancaba llevándonos a comisaría.

.

.

.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve encerrada en una celda llena de mujeres que chillaban como fieras, alegando que tenían sus derechos, mientras los guardias se reían de ellas diciendo que teníamos derecho a guardar silencio.

Pasaron dos horas hasta que el jefe de policía nos informó que éramos libres si pagábamos una fianza de cincuenta dólares y que se nos permitía hacer una llamada a nuestros familiares.

Arrugué el rostro del disgusto debido a la reacción de Renee y Phil al enterarse de los motivos que me habían llevado a parar con mis huesos en la cárcel, y me dejarían pudrirme allí con tal de no gastarse el dinero en la fianza.

Luego, pensé en llamar a la señora Masen, pero deseché la idea al recordar el incidente con su hijo y en la impresión que le daría al saber el porqué estaba allí, por lo tanto pensé en otra tercera opción y me acordé de Jacob.

Ya sabría lo que haría. Llamaría a Jacob para que vendiese una de las joyas que me regaló papá en alguna tienda de intercambios de los bajos fondos de la ciudad, sitio no muy adecuado para una señorita como yo pero sí para alguien como Jacob, y con el dinero pagase mi fianza. Me dolía utilizar así las joyas de mi padre, pero él lo hubiera comprendido. Mientras esperaba para poder hacer mí llamada a Jacob, unos de los oficiales, que tenía una lista, llamó a alguien.

—Isabella Marie Masen—nombró a una persona.

Nadie pareció contestar y el hombre volvió a repetir el nombre con un deje de impaciencia en la voz.

—Isabella Marie Masen.

Me percate que el nombre coincidía con el mío y que el apellido me era muy familiar. Las piezas empezaron a encajar cuando el guardia se dirigió a alguien.

—Me temo señor Masen que su hermana no esta aquí.

Crucé los dedos para que no fuera quien yo me imaginase, pero una voz terriblemente familiar me sacó de mis esperanzas y mi ánimo se cayó a los pies.

—Compruébelo por lo menos una vez más—insistió impaciente. — O por lo menos déjeme entrar allí.

El guarda se lo debió permitir, ya que de las puertas de la celda apareció una figura masculina de pelo rebelde color cobrizo y sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Hermanita—repuso con un tono que hacia juego con su sonrisa—, no seas maleducada y contesta al guardia cuando te llame. ¿O es que quieres quedarte a vivir aquí?

Tuve un impulso de rebeldía y estuve a punto de contestarle que no era asunto suyo, pero al sentir que algo correteaba por mis pies al bajar la mirada y ver que era una rata, instintivamente pegué un chillido, me levanté impulsivamente y le agarré del brazo.

—Creo que no te gustan los inquilinos—rió suavemente. —Así me gusta, que seas razonable.

Me ayudó a salir de la celda y nos dirigimos a la oficina del jefe de policía donde éste le pidió unos datos antes de pagar la fianza.

—Nombre—le pidió el policía.

—Edward Anthony Masen—respondió.

—Edad.

—Veinte años.

Estuve a punto de pegar un brinco cuando le oí saltar esa mentira y apunto estuve de saltar que sólo tenía diecisiete, pero mi mente hizo que me callase enseguida.

"_Quieres_ _salir de aquí, ¿Verdad? Además su padre es abogado. Si le pillan con la mentira, su padre os puede sacar de allí._"

Por lo tanto, dejé que continuase con la sarta de mentiras que se estaba inventando y esperé hasta que relleno todo el formulario, le devolvieron mi violoncello y le dio la mano al jefe de policía.

Después, se dirigió a mí y me hizo señas para que nos fuéramos. Para mi sorpresa, me ofreció el brazo y tras una leve renuencia por mi parte, se lo cogí.

Antes de irnos el jefe se volvió a dirigir a Edward.

—Será mejor que vigile a su hermana—le advirtió. —Sus padres deberían tener más controlada a la muchacha.

—Mi madre la tiene muy mimada—admitió divertido ignorando mi mirada furibunda.

El guarda me observó con burla para luego volver a dirigirse a Edward de nuevo.

—Lo que necesita esta chica es un marido que tenga la mano de hierro y sepa lo que realmente significa la palabra responsabilidad.

Edward estalló en una carcajada.

— ¡Pobre marido!—exclamó con falsa pena para luego despedirse de él y dirigirse a mí: — Vamos a casa, Bella, o mamá empezará a preocuparse y luego me reñirá por no cuidarte como es debido.

Dicho esto salimos de la comisaría agarrada del brazo de Edward mientras mis sentimientos estaban encontrados.

"_¿Bella?"_

¿Pero que libertades se estaba tomando conmigo?

Sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa estúpida mientras andábamos por el puente principal. El sol de la tarde se reflejaba en el lago tiñendo a éste de rojo. Las manchas me parecieron ojos de una criatura sedienta de sangre. Tuve un mal presentimiento. Para quitármelo decidí romper el silencio.

— ¿Bella?—Inquirí frunciendo el ceño incrédula. — ¿Desde cuando tenemos ese nivel de confianza?

Se rió suavemente.

—Tu memoria es tan inestable como tu sentido del equilibrio—Puse los ojos en blanco ante su risa que se tornaba burlona. No entendía lo que me pasaba pero me gustaba verle reír. —Cuando era pequeño, yo llamaba a mi madre "Be" ya que no me salía mamá ni Elizabeth, y cuando naciste tú, mi madre me dijo que teníais el mismo nombre pero el suyo era en ingles y el tuyo en italiano, por lo tanto te llamaba "Be". Cuando fui un poco más mayorcito y ya supe pronunciar las palabras te llamaba Bella porque todo el mundo te llamaba Isabella y por llevar la contraria, te llamaba así. Parece que funcionaba porque tú no hacías caso a nadie excepto a mí. —Sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa de satisfacción. — Aún me acuerdo cuando tenías un año y te negabas a comer las papillas. Con el mal genio que tenías se las tirabas a todo el mundo. Sólo cuando yo te las di, te las comiste sin rechistar.

—Me pregunto que extraño poder tienes sobre mí. —Le sonreí algo más contenta de estar con él.

—Supongo que antes como ahora, era increíblemente atractivo y no te podías resistir a mis encantos—me dijo con aparente seriedad.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Eres un engreído. —No pude reprimir sacarle la lengua.

—Una dama no hace esas cosas—me regañó con un atisbo de burla en la voz.

—Un caballero nunca mentiría a las autoridades sobre su hermana y su edad—seguí bromeando para luego ponerme seria. — ¿Sabes en el lío que te podías haber metido si te hubieran pillado?

Se encogió de hombros como si hubiera sido la broma mas divertida que hubiese gastado.

— Tenemos al letrado Masen a nuestro favor. Si yo he aprendido malos modales, es por su culpa. Durante diez años me ha estado enseñando todo lo que sabe de derecho, tanto las triquiñuelas legales como las ilegales.

—Supongo que será una suerte tener un padre que te pueda sacar las castañas del fuego.

Se puso reflexivo de repente.

—Sí y está deseando que yo aprenda a sacarme las castañas de fuego. El año que viene entrare en la universidad de derecho de Chicago. —Hizo un gesto de fastidio. —Eso si no me enlistan para ir a la guerra—se rió amargamente.

—No te gusta el derecho. — Era una confirmación.

—No me va esa idea de todo el mundo es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. —Puso lo ojos en blanco. — Sería imposible para mí enfrentarme a un juez para defender a una persona que ha matado y tú lo sabes y aun así, hacer todo lo que puedas por ella para que salga a la calle y vuelva a delinquir. No podría dormir por las noches. En ese sentido mi padre tiene más sangre fría. Yo he heredado el carácter de mi madre, en ciertos aspectos.

—A lo mejor él te dice que es inocente y tú te lo acabas creyendo—le señalé mientras sacudía la cabeza a modo de negación. —No puedes adivinar los pensamientos de las personas y tienes que tener confianza en lo que te dicen.

—Soy muy intuitivo, ¿sabes?—Me guiñó un ojo. — Por alguna razón sé cuando me están mintiendo o cuando no. Es extraño, pero es como si no me sorprendiesen las reacciones de la gente. —Me miró algo extrañado—…Excepto la tuya

Ese comentario me hizo sentir fatal.

— ¿Eso que significa?—Le pregunté aprensiva— ¿Que soy un bicho raro?

—Sólo que eres totalmente impredecible. Es imposible saber lo que se te pasa por la cabeza y como vas a actuar según el momento. —me penetró con la mirada. —Me pregunto por qué será.

Avergonzada, decidí volver al tema inicial.

—Tendrás que hablar con tu padre para decirle que no quieres estudiar derecho—le aconsejé. —En el momento, no se lo tomará bien, pero cuando te vea trabajar en lo que te gusta y que eres feliz, lo acabara aceptando.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que estoy atrapado en un trabajo heredado y un matrimonio forzado. —Se rió con amargura. —Ya veo pasar mi vida en un despacho de abogados donde todo transcurre con pasmosa lentitud y cuando llegue a casa, me recibirán mis cinco hijos y mi mujer y yo nos sentaremos enfrente de una larga mesa sin decirnos nada durante horas pareciéndonos a dos completos desconocidos. Una vida muy lineal y artificial.

—No tiene que sucederte así—le consolé. —Mira tus padres.

—Eso es una excepción. Sólo ocurre a unos cuantos afortunados. Las hadas solo bendicen una vez a una persona en la vida. Después tienes que pagar toda tu existencia el precio por su bendición.

—Eres demasiado tozudo para dejarte dominar por la situación. Seguro que harás algo para no caer en la rutina—le consolé, pero algo me decía que mis palabras tenían un atisbo de verdad.

—Yo conozco una persona que las reglas no van con ella. Creo que va a revolucionar nuestro pequeño mundo de falsos puritanos.

Le miré a sus brillantes ojos verdes y en ellos vi un brillo de expectación y de burla.

—Sólo soy una mujer—musité agachando la cabeza avergonzada y halagada de que Edward me alabase de esa forma.

Se rió al notar mi sopor.

—Pero si sigues metiéndote en jaleos no llegarás muy lejos—me regañó con ademán de ponerse serio pero sin conseguirlo realmente. — ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido meterte en una manifestación feminista? Que conste que yo estoy de acuerdo con casi todas sus peticiones, pero creo que las cosas se pueden pedir de maneras mas educadas.

—Por desgracia algunas veces hay que ir por las malas para conseguir lo que se quiere. —Arrugué el entrecejo. — ¿Desde cuando te has pasado tú al otro bando?

—Desde que Elizabeth nos dijo a Edward y a mí que en esa casa era ella quien mandaba. Y lo hace muy bien la verdad—reconoció divertido. —Mientras me deje hacer lo que yo quiero, me da igual lo que diga.

—Eres tremendo—me burlé y luego algo pasó por mi mente: — ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en la cárcel?

Tragó saliva para contestarme como si hubiera hecho algo vergonzoso.

—Después del incidente en las escaleras del conservatorio, decidí seguirte. —Bajó la cabeza cuando en realidad tendría que haber sido yo quien lo hiciese, la que me había comportado como una inmadura era yo. — Y entonces vi como te dirigías al edificio de justicia y lo que se avecinaba allí y me dije que tú en una manifestación era sinónimo de problemas, por lo tanto cuando me iba a meter en la jaula de grillos donde estabas, vino la policía y te llevaron a la comisaría. Como estaba enfadado contigo por no querer escucharme, decidí dejarte en la cárcel un par de horas para que se te bajasen los humos. —Empezó a reírse otra vez cuando le miré furibunda. —Te ha sentado bien. Por lo menos ahora estarás más receptiva y como tengo que pedirte un favor, lo harás encantada. —Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa traviesa que me dejaron descolocada durante un momento.

Para entonces ya estábamos en el porche de mi casa y en el garaje se encontraba Jacob haciendo un arreglo a un coche, ya que después de hacer las tareas, había cogido un trabajo extra de mecánico, ya que disfrutaba mucho con los coches.

Pero lo dejó todo cuando me vio llegar y con gesto preocupado se acerco a mí.

—Señorita Swan—me llamó aliviado al ver que me encontraba bien—, ¿donde ha estado? Me tenía preocupado. Ha estado toda la tarde fuera y no ha llamado. —Se ahorró el decir que les tenía preocupados a todos. No me hubiera creído que mi madre se preocupase demasiado por mí después de haber salido toda la noche de fiesta con Phil. Lo más probable es que habría estado todo el día durmiendo.

Edward respondió por mí.

—Ha estado toda la tarde en mi casa, lo siento se nos olvidó llamar—se disculpó ante Jacob como si este fuese mi hermano mayor, lo cual me sentó bien, porque Edward estaba tratando a Jacob como un caballero, y muy mal, porque parecía que tuviese que dar explicaciones a un hombre sobre mi conducta.

Pero después de hacer lo que había hecho por mí, decidí pasar el comentario.

Edward continúo con sus modales correctos y se presento.

—Soy Edward Masen, supongo que se acordara de mí, señor Black. —Le tendió la mano amistosamente.

—Señor Masen—musito tímidamente sin dar la mano a Edward y mirándoselas para que Edward comprendiese que las tenía manchadas de aceite.

Edward le quitó importancia al hecho.

—Se ha hecho todo un hombre—le halagó. —Aún me acuerdo cuando nos íbamos a jugar todos juntos a las orillas del lago que estaba en la parte de atrás de mi casa. Todos éramos así. —Midió la altura con su mano. —Y nosotros dos éramos unas pobres victimas de la tiranía de aquí la dama presente.

—Sí—le dio la razón Jacob haciéndome sentir como una pequeña dictadora. —La señorita Isabella era muy mala. Por suerte ahora es un ángel.

Edward me miró burlonamente.

—Si usted lo dice—le replicó con soberana burla sin dejar de mirarme. —Porque creo que la señorita Swan sólo saca a relucir sus dotes angelicales con personas selectas. Porque lo que es conmigo, se ha portado realmente fatal, —meneó la cabeza divertido—, haciendo gala de unos modales increíblemente groseros, no sólo para una dama de su alcurnia, sino también indecorosos en una arrabalera de bajos fondos.

"_Eso será porque yo tampoco trataba con un caballero precisamente_", pensé enfadada y cuando lo iba a soltar, Billy apareció para hablar con Jacob.

—Jacob, deja lo que estas haciendo ahora mismo y vete a arreglar el jardín—le ordenó. —La señora Dwyer no te paga para perder el tiempo en tus caprichos.

Jacob se iba a levantar cuando yo increpé a Billy.

—Billy, dentro de una hora se pondrá el sol y no merece la pena que se haga arreglos en el jardín. La señora Dwyer no se dará cuenta del esfuerzo de Jacob y mañana Jacob tendrá que hacer algo—le regañé para que no tratase a su hijo como un animal de carga.

—Además no creo que el jardín necesite más arreglos—objetó Edward. —Jacob ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Billy se quedó mirando a Edward quedamente. Fueron unos momentos de incomodo silencio hasta que Billy volvió a hablar.

—Tú debes ser el hijo de los Masen—supuso secamente.

—Señor Black. —Le tendió la mano con exquisitos modales muy distintos de los que se merecía Billy.

Billy se la quedó mirando un momento como si tuviese algún reparo en cogérsela para después hacerlo con poca convención. Empezaba a pensar que Edward tenía motivos para pensar en la vulgaridad de nuestra familia. Pero él ni se inmuto.

—Aún me acuerdo cuando eran unos niños e iban a jugar al lago—le recordó Billy. — Jamás se me podrá olvidar el día que fueron a pescar al lago, utilizaron a mi pobre hijo de cuatro años como cebo y le colgaron del anzuelo de la caña de pescar para después tirarle al lago ya que sus opiniones eran que mi hijo era el peor de los gusanos y que serviría para atraer a los peces. El Capitán Swan tuvo la amabilidad de pagarme un buen médico para curar su catarro.

En aquel momento Billy se comportó como el más mezquino de los hombres. ¿A que venía recordar a Edward y a mí nuestras travesuras infantiles a costa de Jacob?

Pero Edward se negó a morder el anzuelo.

—Es extraño—le respondió educadamente. —Yo recuerdo cuando íbamos al lago con usted y nos contaba todas esas historias de su pueblo alrededor de una hoguera. Me gustó una historia de miedo en especial. —Empezó a hacer memoria. —Creo que era sobre hombres que se convertían en lobos y fríos…Los fríos eran seres bebedores de sangre, por lo que entendí. Esa era la mejor historia de todas. Creo que estuve sin poder dormir bien una semana.

Billy contrajo el rostro, libido por la ira.

—Mis creencias son sagradas para mi pueblo y no motivo de burla para jovenzuelos irrespetuosos y maleducados como usted—le replicó Billy lanzando veneno por la boca.

—Billy, creo que el señor Masen no se ha reído de sus historias, mas bien al contrario—le reproché avergonzada de su comportamiento con Edward. Parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a poner a invocar a los espíritus maléficos de su tribu para que persiguieran a Edward de por vida.

—Las ha mencionado como si fuesen cuentos para dormir para niños y son historias que sucedieron a mis antepasados y transmitidas de padres a hijos durante generaciones. —Billy no daba su brazo a torcer y siguió dando un sermón a Edward sobre el respeto a los mayores.

Lo peor de todo fue que consiguió que Edward se disculpase con él.

—Tiene razón, señor Black. No tenía derecho a inmiscuirme en sus tradiciones y criticarlas desde mi cerrada mente de persona no instruida en su cultura. Si le he ofendido, lo siento mucho. No era mi intención. — Sus exquisitos modales hicieron que yo me abochornase más por el comportamiento de Billy.

Resoplé enfadada y le increpé:

—Billy, creo que tenía que hacer unas cuentas para mañana. —No quería darle a entender que se fuera pero esperaba que entendiese la indirecta.

Como hombre perspicaz, lo dedujo enseguida y se dispuso a ir, no sin antes conseguir que Jacob dejase lo que estaba haciendo y le siguiese. Jacob sonrió como gesto de disculpa, por los modales de su padre ante Edward y se fue con él, resignado.

—Señorita Swan, Señor Masen—se despidió intentando ser cortes. — Vuelva otro día. —Le dijo a modo de despedida queriendo decir que ese día no fuera muy cercano en el tiempo.

Cuando vi que se fueron, descargué mi ira sobre él y me disculpé ante Edward.

—No me extraña que pienses que somos una familia con poca clase después de lo que has presenciado. Yo no se que decirte…yo…no tengo excusa por como Billy te ha tratado—balbuceé. —Si solo le ha faltado echarte una maldición por decir que sus historias son buenas. ¡Estúpido viejo supersticioso!—Le maldije para luego volverme a disculpar con Edward: —Yo no…

Edward levantó la mano para decirme que no importaba.

—Esa clase de gente tiene arraigada una serie de creencias y no se puede hacer nada contra eso. De todas formas, las suyas no hacen daño a nadie.

—Pero ha estado a la defensiva contigo desde el principio y no tenia motivos para eso—me quejé.

Edward ya no me escuchaba, ya que su atención estaba fijada en el vehículo que Jacob estaba arreglando.

—No me lo puedo creer, si es un Ford de 1908—Parecía ensimismado y sin importar mancharse de grasa, se sentó enfrente de éste. — Pensé que nunca vería uno de estos.

Me quedé sorprendida de ver a Edward como un niño con zapatos nuevos delante del coche de Jacob. A pesar de mis pulcras faldas, no pude evitar sentarme a su lado y mirar el coche, sin importar lo poco que me interesaba.

—Un amigo de nuestra familia se va a comprar un Renault y le ha regalado éste a Jacob, si es capaz de arreglarlo. Parece que el motor y los frenos están muy gastados—le expliqué la historia del coche de Jacob sin mucho entusiasmo pero éste asintió como si le estuviese contando el secreto de la eterna juventud.

—Tiene mucho trabajo, pero él que ha hecho es fabuloso—admitió sorprendido ante las habilidades de Jacob. —Aunque yo pondría este cable aquí y posiblemente cortaría este otro…—le oí musitar para sí mismo más que para mí. —De todas formas que idiota, el dueño del coche. Regalar esta maravilla para comprarse un Renault. —Puso los ojos en blanco. — ¡Bah!, lo mejor es el producto nacional y no dejar que los europeos nos invadan.

— ¿Que tienes contra los europeos?—Le pregunté más curiosa que molesta. —Te recuerdo que nuestro país existe por la inmigración europea. Seguro que tu misma familia procede de algún remoto país de Europa—le di una lección de historia.

—Cierto—admitió divertido. —Pero mi familia lleva aquí durante generaciones y dudo que se acuerden de los verdes prados de Irlanda. Incluso cambiamos la religión, así que imagínate cuanto tiene mi sangre de irlandesa. Y creo que a ti te pasa lo mismo.

—Cierto—tuve que admitir. —Sólo me queda decir… ¡Dios bendiga América!

— ¡Dios bendiga América!—Repitió mis palabras divertido, para después volver a la tarea de examinar el coche.

No me podía creer que los hombres les gustase tanto esa estúpida maquina. Recordaba que mi padre decía que se compraría una después de terminar la guerra. Decidí seguir hablando con Edward, para que la nostalgia no me invadiese.

—Si te gusta tanto, ¿cómo es que no le has pedido una a tus padres por tu cumpleaños o por navidades?—Inquirí curiosa por su cara de adoración hacia el vehículo.

—Lo he intentado de todas las maneras posibles—me confesó. —Hasta les he amenazado con dejar de respirar hasta que me lo comprase. Pero Elizabeth opina que soy un peligro con un aparato que puede ir a cincuenta por hora, por lo tanto me ha dicho que hasta los dieciocho años, nada de nada—Frunció el ceño frustrado. —Cuando quiere ser persistente lo consigue. La he dicho que posiblemente cuando tenga dieciocho años, me manden a Europa a…—De repente se paró cuando se percato que me empezaba a faltar el aire y supo porque. —Lo siento, no fue mi intención. —Sabía lo que me pasaba.

—No vuelvas a decir eso a tu madre—le hice jurar. — No sabes lo triste y aprensiva que se pone con el tema. Eres su hijo y no puedes suponer la pena que le daría ver que tú…—No me lo quería imaginar. Simplemente era inconcebible ver a Edward con uniforme y un arma en territorio no americano, luchando por una causa que no era la suya. No, no y no. Mi mente se negó a reproducir esa imagen.

Sentí como algo me cogía un mechón de pelo y me lo ponía detrás de la oreja. Mi corazón empezó a latir como las alas de un colibrí.

—Prometo no angustiar a Elizabeth con ese tema—repuso suavemente y volvió a hablarme de coches y cosas que yo no entendía para luego memorizarlas. Si le gustaban a Edward, empezaría a interesarme por ellas.

— ¿Como has aprendido tanto de coches?—Normalmente la gente de nuestra clase se interesaba más por lucirlos que por saber cómo funcionaban.

Sonrió con satisfacción.

—En Nueva York tenía un amigo con él que solía pasar todo el día. Después de las clases, y aburridos de pasear por las grandes avenidas de esta ciudad, nos íbamos a un taller de reparaciones y su dueño después de echarnos unas doce veces al día, se resignó a tenernos allí y nos explicaba todo lo que sabía—me contó aunque se mordió el labio al darse cuenta que había dicho algo que le devolvería a lo que realmente quería de mí. —Hablando de mi amigo…necesito que me hagas un favor. Es lo que te iba a pedir antes de que me pegaras la bofetada. —Sonrió con gesto travieso. —Estaba dispuesto a humillarme y pedírtelo de rodillas, pero ya que te he sacado de la cárcel, creo que me cobraré el favor con creces.

—Tramposo—le insulté a sabiendas que se saldría con la suya. — ¿De que se trata?—Inquirí resignada.

Tomó aire antes de decírmelo.

—Verás, mi amigo de Nueva York va a venir a pasar unos meses con nosotros. Viene la próxima semana y se quedará hasta finales de año y principios del siguiente. Es un hombre de campo y en las ciudades se agobia muchísimo. Para que no se le haga la estancia tan pesada, ya me ha propuesto que vayamos esa semana a acampar y cazar osos durante tres días…Yo no voy a cazar nada, solo me voy de acampada con él. —Puso los ojos en blanco para tranquilizarme al ver que me ponía nerviosa ante la idea de ver a Edward debajo de las fauces de un oso. —Pero para poderme ir necesito tu ayuda.

—Quieres que convenza a tu madre para que te deje ir—dije en tono monocorde adivinando lo que me iba a pedir.

Él se rió negando con la cabeza y me dejó anonada. Y luego decía que la impredecible era yo.

—Mi madre me deja ir. Las acampadas las he hecho en mi época de Nueva York. Pero esta vez, me ha impuesto la condición de que después de ir de acampada, vaya a la opera con ella, con mi amigo y contigo. Mi padre no puede ir porque se va a Springfield por motivos de trabajo. Elizabeth es cabezota cuando se propone algo. Ha decidido que nosotros dos nos llevemos bien y removerá cielos y tierras para conseguirlo. Ya que tiene ese objetivo, me he preguntado por qué no le facilitamos el trabajo, nos comportamos como personas adultas que se suponen que somos y dejamos todas la redencillas.

—Y tú te sales con la tuya y te vas de acampada con tu amigo—repliqué suspicaz. —Me llevas a la opera pero no de acampada.

Edward suspiró.

—No te invito a ir de acampada porque considero que no es el mejor lugar para ti—me explicó pacientemente.

— ¿Por qué soy una mujer?—Pregunté con la rabia creciendo en mi interior por el estupido clasismo. Hasta Edward pensaba que ese lugar no era el más indicado para mí.

Edward debió adivinar que era lo que me sucedía, porque alzó la mano en son de paz para que me tranquilizase.

—No—negó con impaciencia. —No quiero que vayas, no porque seas una mujer, sino porque eres Isabella Swan.

— ¿Y?—No entendía lo que me quería decir con eso.

—Pues que me das más miedo tú que el oso—me explicó con un tono que lo que me estaba diciendo fuese lo más obvio del mundo. —Lo que te quiero decir, que no se como lo haces, pero eres una autentica buscadora de problemas. Todavía me acuerdo cuando casi te ahogaste en el lago y te tuve que sacar, o cuando te caíste a un pozo y tu padre y el mío tardaron en sacarte más de dos horas, o cuando un vagabundo intentó raptarte y tuve que rescatarte, o cuando…

—Vale, vale—le interrumpí. —Te he entendido.

—Prefiero que te quedes sana y salva en Chicago. —Torció el gesto como si eso fuese una proeza para mí. — No me gustaría saber que te has caído por un barranco o que te pilles la pierna con la trampa destinada para el oso, o peor aun nos convirtamos en comida para osos porque tu olor le guste. Por lo tanto creo que la opera es un lugar adecuado para ti, aunque no para Emmett, pero tendrá que adaptarse al medio—añadió riéndose de algo que le hacía mucha gracia.

Después me preguntó:

— ¿Has visto alguna opera de Verdi?

— El Rigoletto, con Charlie—asentí

— ¿La Traviatta?—Me preguntó como si me estuviese examinando: —Por lo menos sabrás de lo que va, ¿no?

Negué con la cabeza algo disgustada. Había intentado obtener esa obra de Verdi por un disco de vinilo, pero no hubo forma de encontrarla.

—Muy mal—me reconvino. — No se puede ser una buena música sin haber escuchado a Verdi. Menos mal que estoy aquí para paliar tu ignorancia musical.

—Que no me conozca esa obra de Verdi no significa que sea una ignorante musicalmente hablando—me quejé. — ¿Qué sabes tú de Paganini?—Le desafié.

—Reconozco que con el violín y el violoncello soy muy ignorante. Yo soy más de piano. Pero para eso estas tú aquí. Para paliar mi ignorancia musical. —Me sonrió tiernamente.

Me sonroje y bajé la voz hasta que se convirtió en un tenue hilo.

—Eres un idiota—musité. —Hasta ahora no me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te he echado de menos y, todo este tiempo a esta parte, te has comportado como un autentico grosero haciéndome creer que me odiabas y considerándome a mí y a mi familia tan vulgares…—Me paré en ese instante para poder poner mis pensamientos en orden.

De pronto me agarró suavemente de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, más de lo que me he imaginado, he sido un grosero contigo porque odiaba que me ignorases y no me atrevía a romper esa barrera entre nosotros, tu familia es vulgar pero eso no incluye ni a tu padre ni a ti.—Se paró un momento para pensar.—Y tienes razon, soy idiota.

No me di cuenta del tiempo que estuvimos examinándonos con la mirada, pero creí que eran eternos. Al final el retiro la mirada y me sonrió para preguntarme:

— ¿Cuales son tus flores favoritas?—No me esperaba esa pregunta.

— ¿Por qué?

—El día que vaya a la opera contigo tengo que hacerte un presente. Es una costumbre. En Nueva york son flores para la mujer, aquí no lo sé.

—También son flores—le expliqué. —Pero no te preocupes por los detalles esos, ¿vale?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor, hagamos las cosas bien. Tengo que saberlo por si me toca ir a la floristería más cara de Chicago a comprarte orquídeas o simplemente con salir al campo para coger margaritas me sirve.

—Me gusta la idea de las margaritas—le piqué pero no se lo tragó.

—Lo voy a averiguar—me advirtió.

Le sonreí desdeñosa para demostrarle que no le resultaría tan fácil.

Me dejó por imposible para luego añadir.

—Me encanta tener en Chicago a mis dos hermanos. Emmett y tú sois de mi familia. Seguro que le caerás muy bien.


	5. Traviatta

_**Disclaimer: **_Santa meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de liarles un poco.

Reedición.

* * *

_**Traviatta**_

* * *

Después del conservatorio estaba dando mi habitual vuelta por la ciudad aunque esta vez me había desviado del camino a seguir. Tuve que reconocer que la zona estaba más alejada del centro y no era de mi agrado, pero una vez que había tomado el camino, ya lo seguiría pasase lo que pasase.

Había pasado por una pastelería y cuando miré el escaparate se me antojó un pastel de chocolate y frambuesa. Entré en la pastelería y me llevé un trozo.

Si Renee y Philip me hubiesen visto, lo más seguro que me hubiera llevado mas de una regañina a causa de que el dulce estropearía mi figura y ningún hombre me querría gorda ni inteligente.

Empezaba a pensar que Philip tenía un conflicto de intereses y no sabía si me quería gorda y poco atractiva para los hombres, o delgada y con mis caderas mal preparadas para tener un hijo. Puestos a protestar, preferí no quedarme con el antojo y caer en la tentación. Eso no haría que el vestido que llevase a la opera aquella noche me estuviese pequeño.

A estas horas Edward y Emmett estarían de regreso de su acampada y dentro de una horas me encontraría en la opera de Chicago, embelesándome con la música de Verdi.

Aun me acordaba del último comentario de Emmett dirigido a mis escasas curvas y su gusto por las mujeres voluptuosas. Aún se me escapaba la risa cuando recordaba que Elizabeth, disimuladamente le pegaba una colleja, el señor Masen le recordaba sus modales mientras se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa de burla y Edward no se molestaba en disimular sus carcajadas ante mi sopor.

—Pero es mejor para ti, Eddie—comentó refiriéndose con cariño fraternal a Edward: —A mí me gustan voluminosas, —hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando volumen de pecho—, para poder cogérselas y me sobresalgan. Pero tú prefieres que sean más finas para poder cubrirlas con la palma de la mano. Este Eddie siempre tan romántico. —Me guiñó un ojo cómplice mientras recibía otra colleja, muy poco disimulada, esta vez por parte de Edward.

Emmett se llevaba la mano dolorido a su nuca y hacía alegatos en su defensa.

—Pero si sois vosotros quien pervertís mi pura e inocente mente con la clase de libros que me obligáis a leer. —De repente señaló un libro que ponía en su portada _Las mil y una noche_s en su versión menos adecuada para una persona como yo, y empezó a pasar las páginas enseñando los obscenos dibujos de éste. — ¿Pero como se puede tener en una casa de señoritos de clase alta libro tan vulgar?—Fingió escandalizarse poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Luego que se descarrían almas puras y libres de pensamientos carnales.

—Ha debido hacer una búsqueda intensiva para encontrar ese libro señor McCarthy, porque en la biblioteca estaba muy bien escondido. —Elizabeth se lo arrancó de las manos fingiendo indignación mientras Edward no fingía sus carcajadas.

Emmett puso gesto de no haber roto un plato.

—Pero Eddie se conoce muy bien los escondrijos de la casa y ha encontrado ese maravilloso libro y los habanos que el señor Masen tenía escondidos en su despacho y nos hemos fumado esta mañana—acusó con aires inocentes.

No pude evitar reírme indisimuladamente mientras Edward cubría de collejas el cuello de Emmett amenazándole con atarle a un árbol para convertirle en comida para osos. Elizabeth reprochaba a su marido que hubiera empezado a fumar a escondidas de ella mientras el señor Masen disimulaba leer un informe y decía entre susurros a su díscolo hijo que le tocaba cinco horas extras en el despacho.

Me senté en un banco que estaba enfrente del sanatorio mental más importante de Chicago mientras observaba el edificio con desagrado.

Era uno de los hospitales para enfermos mentales con más prestigio de Estados Unidos y mucha gente mandaba a sus familiares cuando habían perdido toda esperanza con ellos. Después no quería imaginarme lo que sucedería dentro de esos muros que la fachada gris claro intentaba disimular.

Para quitarme malos pensamientos empecé a pensar en el simpático amigo—casi hermano—de Edward, Emmett. A pesar de su poca cultura, era un muchacho de unos diecinueve años vital y alegre, de aspecto sano tal como su enorme estatura y musculatura, producto de su crianza en la montañosa Tennesse, demostraban. Pero eso no le hacía perder atractivo ya que su moreno rostro era más maduro y cuadriculado que el de Edward, y su pelo negro en punta y sus ojos color miel hacían de el un hombre sumamente agradable.

A pesar de no compartir mi gusto por la literatura y la música, era atrayente oír hablarle sobre sus costumbres en su ciudad natal y su alegre carácter impedía ponerse triste a nadie.

Era hijo de un director de banco, que tras haber hecho su fortuna en Tennesse se trasladó a Nueva York donde empezó a financiar el bufete de abogados del señor Masen. Emmett y Edward empatizaron en seguida. Cualquiera que les viese pegarse y reírse juntos pensarían que eran hermanos de verdad.

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos e iba a empezar a comerme el pastel cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vi que alguien estaba sentado conmigo. No pude reprimir un sobresalto y me puse la mano en mi pecho para percatarme que éste no se había salido de allí.

Me tranquilicé cuando comprobé que la muchacha que se había sentado a mi lado me sonreía y parecía inofensiva.

Me fijé en ella y, por el atuendo de pantalón blanco manchado de hierba y barro, una camisa a juego, unos horribles zapatos marrones muy desgastados y su delgada muñeca había tatuado un numero, comprendí de donde procedía esa muchacha, aproximadamente de mi edad, y por un momento, me dieron ganas de tirar el pastel y salir corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Pero al fijarme otra vez en ella y verla tan demacrada y pálida, sentí lastima por ella y no me moví del sitio. Al observarla atentamente, me fije que había sido una muchacha muy bonita, con facciones suaves y carilla de duende, y que el lugar donde la habían destinado, posiblemente sus padres, le habían marchitado tanto su cuerpo como su espíritu. Sólo sus grandes ojos castaños marcados con ojeras violáceas, conservaban una chispa de alegría y esperanza de que su penitencia no elegida por ella, se acabaría pronto.

—He adivinado que me ibas a dar ese pastel y me he sentado contigo, Bella—me comentó alegremente como si me conociese de toda la vida.

Me cogió el pastel, al ver que yo tardaba en reaccionar debido a la sorpresa y empezó a comérselo con ansias, como si nunca hubiese comido nada. Sentí una oleada de compasión al imaginarme sus condiciones de vida en ese oscuro edificio.

—Nunca he probado los pasteles de la confitería de la señora Gray, pero me han dicho que son los mejores de todo Chicago. —Empezó a pasarse la lengua por sus labios para relamerse. —O por lo menos eso es lo que me ha contado mi cuidador. Sabía que tenía razón. ¿Te gustan los pasteles de crema de plátano con chocolate, Bella?—me preguntó como si lo hiciese con una amiga intima. —Tengo ganas de que Jasper me traiga de contrabando uno. Para él es fácil, ya que no le registran cuando va a trabajar al hospital y me trae alimentos no podridos de afuera. Parece muy serio pero si no hubiera sido por él, yo…—me sonrió como si me estuviese contando su último baile en lugar de su espantosa realidad y no pude evitar una enorme lastima por ella. —…Él es mi ángel. Y será mío. Aunque ni él mismo lo sepa.

—Me has llamado Bella—repuse intentando averiguar si nos habíamos visto antes. Me parecía realmente extraño que conociese el nombre con el que Edward me llamaba. — ¿Acaso nos conocemos?—pregunté respetuosa, ya que a pesar de su aspecto, su presencia me producía recogimiento.

Ella sonrió comprensiva como si a mi se me escapase algo.

—Tú a mí, no. Yo a ti, sí. Desde hace mucho. No espero que lo comprendas ahora. —Se encogió de hombros divertida. —Pero con el tiempo te acordaras de lo que te he dicho.

Intenté reprimir un gesto de incredulidad ante lo que me estaba comentando. Pensé que, al fin de al cabo, ella estaba donde estaba por alguna razón. Pero yo no veía en sus ojos locura, sino confirmación y fe en lo que decía. Era la muchacha más rara que había conocido nunca. Pero me resultaba simpática a su pesar.

—Eres muy guapa. Más de lo que había visto—me dijo admirativa. —Pero me gusta más mi pelo. Antes lo tenía muy negro y con unos tirabuzones largos hasta la cintura—señaló su pelo corto de punta con pena para después encogerse de hombros. —Lo único que me consuela que en el futuro, la gente llevará esa clase de peinado.

Me dejó intrigada con eso que me había visto antes. Sonaba a predestinación.

—Me gusta tu novio—soltó de repente. —Será mucho más guapo que mi Jasper, pero aún tiene que madurar un poco.

Ante aquello no pude evitar una carcajada.

—Ahí no has acertado—negué con el dedo. —Yo no tengo novio.

Me sonrió misteriosamente como si hubiera visto algo que a mí me tenían velado ver.

— ¡Oh, si él lo está deseando!—Afirmó como si fuera una verdad universal. —Lo que pasa que el muy tonto aún no se ha dado cuenta que estáis predestinados a estar juntos para toda la eternidad.

Decidí seguirla el juego.

—Cuando le veas, hazme el favor de decírmelo. No quiero perder al hombre de mi vida.

—Más bien de tu eternidad—puntualizó.

De repente se sobresaltó.

—Tengo que irme antes de que Jasper, o el enfermero Hale como le gusta a el que le llamen, se preocupe y me tenga que buscar. —Se levantó con un movimiento elegante y rápido y se puso enfrente de mí. —No quiero perder el privilegio de poder salir una hora diaria enfrente de mi jaula de hierro. —suspiro resignada. —Pero algún día seré libre y nos encontraremos.

—Lo dices muy convencida—me lo estaba empezando a creer hasta yo.

—Cuando lo veas lo creerás y dirás: "¡Oh, la tía rara esa que se hace llamar numero 3090—Se miró el tatuaje de la muñeca con rencor—tenía razón!" y para demostrártelo, me vas a prestar tu precioso chal azul de Paris, —señaló al chal que llevaba al cuello—, ya que esta noche va a hacer frío, y cuando te vuelva a ver, te lo devolveré.

Y antes de que reaccionase, me lo quitó del cuello y se lo puso en el suyo.

Después se dirigió hacia la puerta de su purgatorio particular, no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Como te llamas?—Le pregunté pensando que en el fondo ella tenía razón y nos íbamos a ver pronto.

—Por ahora seré el numero 3090—me contestó misteriosamente.

Me dejaría con la intriga hasta nuestro supuesto encuentro. Se volvió otra vez hacia mí para recordarme algo.

— ¡Cuando te vuelva a ver me leerás _Cumbres_ _borrascosas_!—Aquello era una promesa. —Y yo que tú me llevaría un pañuelo a la opera. Lo vas a necesitar—me recomendó antes de entrar y dejarme sola en el banco con mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un personaje tan extraño y encantador como el numero 3090.

.

.

.

—Señorita Swan, si no se está quieta no terminaré a tiempo—me regañó la señora Pott mientras me enroscaba mi pelo en un dédalo de moños e imposibles recogidos.

Noté un agudo pinchazo en mi cuero cabelludo y me quejé por ello.

—Para estar hermosa hay que sufrir—me pidió tener paciencia.

Mientras me preguntaba cuanto duraría mi sufrimiento, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver el reflejo de la asombrada cara de Jacob ante mis cambios. Me estaba empezando a entrar miedo.

Después de unos insufribles minutos, la señora Pott me indicó que había terminado y, cuando me fijé en mi propia imagen en el espejo, no me pude creer lo que estaba viendo. Mi pelo recogido en un enrevesado moño, que se veía tan sencillo, me hacía levemente más adulta a pesar que el suave maquillaje en mis mejillas me daban un aspecto más dulce e inocente. Mi ajustado vestido azul celeste de encaje resaltaba mis inexistentes curvas y, gracias al apretado corsé, que me impedía respirar y llegué a pensar que tenía unas cuantas costillas rotas, mi escote era más que aceptable. Llevaba los pendientes de diamantes con forma de flores y la gargantilla a juego que había heredado de mi abuela paterna.

Por primera vez en mi vida, el espejo me devolvía la imagen de una chica hermosa. No quise cerrar los ojos, para que no desapareciese el espejismo. Por una noche quise soñar que podría ser hermosa. La señora Pott había realizado un milagro al arreglarme esta noche.

—Una dama no solo lo tiene que ser bonita sino también aparentarlo, señorita Swan—me recordó. — Está bellísima esta noche. Si su padre la viese, se sentiría tan feliz…—Se interrumpió al rompérsele la voz y enjuagarse una lágrima.

Me di la vuelta para que Jacob pudiese verme y darme una opinión, aunque sabría que la suya no sería la más sincera, ya que éste tenía la tendencia de ponerme en un pedestal como si fuese una diosa a la que adorar.

— ¿Jacob?—Pregunté recelosa y agaché la cabeza notando un calor horrible en mis mejillas.

Jacob se ruborizó y volvió la cabeza para no notar su vergüenza.

—Parece una princesa—musitó enrojeciéndose su rostro y negándose a decir nada más.

Cuando oí el timbre, por un momento mi corazón se paró para, poco después, latir a toda velocidad en mi pecho. Si no fuese por el corsé, hubiera apostado que se me hubiera salido por la boca.

Cogí el pesado abrigo y el bolso a juego con el vestido y salí disparada por las escaleras, cuando con mi habitual mala suerte, me enredé con la cola del vestido y me vi volando los cuatro últimos escalones. Lo normal hubiese sido haberme caído de bruces y haber ido al hospital en lugar de la opera, pero unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron. Supe de quien se trataba cuando mi pelo amortiguo su suave risa y me ruboricé hasta que se me calentaron las orejas.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian—me susurró de una manera poco decorosa y con un tinte de lascivia que hicieron que fuera incapaz de levantar mi mirada hacia él. Nada de _buenas noches, señorita Swan_, ni ningún saludo de cortesía.

De pronto, sentí como su mano me cogía suavemente de la barbilla y la elevaba para que le mirase a los ojos. Si alguna vez había pensado que era hermoso, no era nada comparado con aquella noche.

Si había que hacer caso a los predicadores, ya estaría ardiendo en el infierno por pensar en lo que no debía, a pesar que el interior de mi cuerpo sentía las llamaradas del fuego que se avivaban con solo mirarle con su frac negro que resaltaba sus delicadas a la vez que armoniosas formas. Su sonrisa no ayudaba en nada en aliviar mis pensamientos.

La llegada de Renee y Philip a la entrada principal rompieron la magia.

—Señor Dwyer, Señora Dwyer—saludó educadamente Edward a unos asombrados Renee y Phil, ya que éste no me había soltado del todo y me mantenía muy pegado a su cuerpo. Intenté mantener la compostura todo lo que me era posible.

—Buenas noches, joven Masen. —Philip consiguió articular palabra para saludar a Edward y después dirigirse a mí. —Vaya, si con unos cuantos arreglos, pareces otra. Quien me iba a decir que el patito feo se transformaría en cisne.

Estuve a punto de mandar a Phil para que se lo llevasen todos los diablos y cuando le iba a contestar, Edward volvió a intervenir, con sus ya acostumbrados buenos modales. Me preguntaba como lo hacía.

—No dudo que un cisne sea elegante, pero tendría que ver un pato nadando. No tiene nada que envidiar a un cisne, sólo que si le saca de su elemento se pierde.

—Podría ser—se limitó a contestarle Philip.

Edward le ignoró alejándose levemente de mí para darme un enorme ramillete de rosas blancas. Su olor embriago toda la estancia.

— ¿Son de su gusto, señorita Swan?—Preguntó educadamente para luego susurrarme al oído, no tan educadamente, ya que supuso por mi cara de sorpresa que había acertado. — Te dije que lo averiguaría.

— ¿Como lo has hecho?—Musité sin disimular mi asombro.

Se limitó a sonreír y alzó su vista hacia la escalinata. Cuando me volví, me encontré con un Jacob muy sonriente y abanicándose con un billete de veinte dólares.

—Le informo, Señorita Swan, que esta tarde cuando usted estaba echada la siesta, el señor Masen vino a proponerme una oferta; Él me daría veinte dólares para terminar de comprar las piezas que me faltaban para mi coche si yo le decía cual eran sus flores favoritas. Después le acompañé a la floristería y le ayudé a escoger las flores que creía que le iban a gustar más. —Parecía muy satisfecho.

—No se que hubiera hecho sin usted, señor Black—le contestó con tono inocente, en apariencia, para luego ofrecerme el brazo, que le cogí con más ansia de la debida. Se dirigió a mi madre, que estaba viendo la escena, totalmente emocionada y por el brillo de sus ojos supe lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Me dieron ganas de darla un puntapié: —Señora Dwyer, intentaré traer a su hija lo más pronto posible.

Renee fingió indignarse.

—Por favor, Joven, no se moleste. Sabemos que su reputación es intachable y que devolverá a Isabella sana y salva. —Por el tono que estaba poniendo, averigüé que no le importaba tanto que yo regresase sana y salva, si con ello regresaba con un anillo en el dedo.

Salimos a fuera antes de perder mi apariencia de señorita bien educada y empezar a dar patadas en el trasero a todo el mundo, empezando por mi madre para terminar por Philip, sin olvidarme de Jacob y Edward. ¡Menudo par de tramposos!

.

.

.

—Isabella, esta noche estás muy guapa—me comentó Elizabeth con una sonrisa sincera en cuanto entré en el coche.

—Gracias—me limité a decirla mientras la observaba con envidia, ya que ella sí que estaba esplendida con su vestido ajustado dorado y su sencillo recogido. Me pregunté si cuando tuviese su edad, sería la mitad de elegante que ella.

Emmett me saludó gentilmente con la cabeza mientras me observaba maravillado y yo disimulaba mi rubor mirando por la ventanilla el espectáculo de la ciudad alumbrada.

—No me extraña nada que aquí el buen mozo—continuó hablando Emmett señalando a Edward que también fingía estar mirando la ciudad por la ventanilla—, estuviese los tres días de acampada completamente en las nubes, y claro al verte tan elegante, se ha ido directamente a las estrellas. Lo que pasa que el muy pillín ahora estará pensando la mejor manera de quitarte ese vestido sin arrugártelo para practicar ciertas posturas que sus castos ojos jamás debieron ver en cierto libro impúdico y que no debieron grabarse en su mente. — Ante mi asombro volví a oír un golpe seco y comprendí que Edward le había vuelto a propinar una colleja a Emmett.

—Parece mentira, señor McCarthy, que estando tan elegante esta noche, siga siendo el mismo grosero—le regañó Elizabeth con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. —Haga el favor de comportarse como el caballero que sé que es.

—Señora Masen que sepa que usted es como el buen vino, cada año que pasa está usted mejor—le halagó. —Porque esta noche, usted no tiene nada que envidiar a las tontas jovencitas veinteañeras que por muchos arreglos que se hagan, no le llegan al talón.

Elizabeth meneó el dedo en señal de negación.

—De esta no te libras, muchacho. —Meneó la cabeza divertida. — De todas formas muchas gracias por sus cumplidos aunque no sean sinceros. Pero me temo que vas a ver la opera como que yo me llamo Elizabeth Mary Masen.

Emmett se cruzó de brazos resignado y le oí que comentaba a Edward que en cuanto apagasen las luces se pondría cómodo para poder roncar a gusto.

.

.

.

Mientras el acomodador nos indicaba nuestro palco, vi con disgusto que nos habían colocado al lado de la señora Stanley y la señora Mallory, y por supuesto allí sentadas se encontraban Jessica y Lauren. Sin disimular una mueca de disgusto, me agarré más al brazo de Edward y agaché la cabeza intentando pasar inadvertidas por ellas. Intento condenado al fracaso.

Jessica siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo que se pudiese cotillear y verme con Edward era un cotilleo de primera.

—Señorita Swan—fingió sorprenderse. — Ya me extrañaba a mí que siendo como es usted, una amante de la música, se pierda esta opera de Puccini. Claro que no me acordaba que para que usted vaya a la opera, tiene que venir acompañada de caballeros elegantes como el señor Masen. ¿Ya no encuentra gratificante la compañía del señor Newton? Porque hasta hace unos meses, estaba encantada con él.

Le dediqué una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Mi familia es muy generosa con el señor Newton. —De hecho Renee saltaba de alegría cada vez que el impúdico de Mike Newton se sentaba a mi lado y se dedicaba a intentar mirar mi escote, pensando que caería en sus torpes artimañas de flirteo para conmigo. —Por lo que estos les permiten sentarse con nosotros, pero me temo señorita Stanley que usted confunde tanto lo que yo puedo sentir por el señor Newton—, aunque Mike Newton no entraría como caballero en una definición de diccionario, —como que _La Traviatta_ fue escrita por Verdi en lugar de Puccini, pero para alguien como usted que usa el teatro para sus cotilleos, es un error menor. —iba empujando a Edward para que se fuera sentando en su asiento. —Ahora si nos disculpan. —Me alejé de ellas todo lo que nos permitía los asientos y mientras Edward la saludaba con sus modales impecables, me acomodé en mi lugar.

Cuando miré hacia abajo desde mi palco, sentí una sensación de vértigo que se vio incrementada al percatarme de que alguien me estaba hablando al oído. Descubrir quien era hizo que las mariposas de mi estómago empezasen a volar.

—Eres mala, ¿lo sabías?—me susurró de manera poco decorosa.

— ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?—pregunté haciéndome la inocente mientras ignoraba el cosquilleo que recorría mi cuerpo. — No sé cuanto llevas en la ciudad, pero por si no lo sabías, Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory, son las muchachas más chismosas y maliciosa de Chicago. No tenían derecho a decir con quien iba y con quien no a la opera cuando aun no estabas aquí—musité avergonzada al tener que darle explicaciones.

Se rió en mi oído y eso hizo que me empezase a estremecer de placer insano.

—Me parece muy bien que las pongas en su sitio. Pero no estoy ofendido por defenderte de ellas.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No. Lo que me ofende es que fueras con ese vil de Mike Newton y seguro que si estabas vestida como lo estás ahora, el muy canalla tendría la vista fija en todo menos en el escenario. Además has demostrado tener un pésimo gusto eligiendo acompañante.

—Él se acopló—me defendí para luego sentirme molesta y ofendida por su comentario sobre mi vestido. — ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada de mi aspecto?

Puso los ojos en blanco para volver a susurrarme al oído y ponerme más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

—Estás preciosa.

Por suerte ya se estaba abriendo el telón y estaba empezando el entreacto y eso me sirvió de excusa para desviar la vista de su presencia. Aun así le sentía cerca de mí.

Elizabeth ya se había sentado y Emmett le hablaba a gritos.

— ¡Pero cuanta Maruja hay suelta!—Exclamó aparentemente ofendido. — ¡Que si su escote es indecente!—Se refería al comentario de la señora Stanley sobre el "indecoroso" escote del vestido de la señora Masen. —A ella le gustaría tener su pecho a su edad y no esas cosas caídas a las que ella ha denominado…

—Emmett—Elizabeth se puso un dedo en los labios para indicar que guardase silencio—, lo hemos entendido todos y no hace falta repetir lo que la señora Stanley ha insinuado. —Su vista se desvió disimuladamente la vista para mirar la cara de despecho de ésta. —Además quédate callado, que la opera va a empezar.

Los violines ya empezaban a sonar y yo estaba dispuesta a embriagarme de la música cuando volví a sentir su aliento en mi oído.

— ¿Sabes de lo que va?—me preguntó petulante.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Es una historia de amor imposible—me explicó.

—Eso no es nada nuevo—le refunfuñé. —Se supone que todas las operas tienen como argumento las historias de amor imposible. En eso se basa. El amor, la fatalidad y la música. Eso es la opera.

Se rió tenuemente haciéndome sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

—Esta historia acabó bien—me confirmó.

— ¿La _Traviatta_ acaba bien?—No me lo podía creer. —Yo creía que se basaba en la novela de _La dama de las Camelias_. Y en ella, la protagonista muere, Edward.

—Y aquí también.

No lo entendía. ¿Morir era un buen final para Edward?

—No te sigo.

—En realidad esta no es la historia de Violetta y Alfredo—me explicó Edward con paciencia. —Es la historia de amor del compositor con su soprano principal. Verdi empezaba a ser un compositor reconocido y ella era una mujer con una vida muy alegre para esa época, quizás demasiado. A pesar de las diferencias sociales, a él no le importó y cayó rendido a sus pies, jurándole amor eterno. Ella le rechazaba una y otra vez, por miedo a los comentarios de la gente. Pero él no se rindió y su musa le inspiró esta obra para componer. El día del estreno, esa opera impactó al público debido a su escandalosa critica de las clases sociales y fue un fracaso en apariencia…Verdi no pretendía conseguir fama y fortuna con esa obra, sólo una sonrisa de su amada.

—Lo consiguió—afirmé.

—Ella estaba allí viendo la opera entre las sombras y cuando la opera terminó, ella misma le entregó el ramo de flores y su corazón. Se casaron y fueron felices toda su vida, consiguiendo que _La Traviatta_ fuese la obra de los enamorados por excelencia.

—Es precioso. Me recuerda a un edificio en la India, el Taj Mahal, que un rey lo construyó para recordar eternamente a su amada.

—El arte y el amor están unidos—afirmó Edward. —Aunque a veces vale más una palabra que un edificio entero.

—Es la clase de final que le gusta a Elizabeth—continuó diciéndome.

— ¿Por qué si la historia de Verdi acabó bien, escribió un final trágico para su obra?—Me pregunté más para mí misma que para él.

—Porque la realidad supera a la ficción. —Se rió y luego me mandó estar en silencio. —La opera va a empezar.

Las luces se habían apagado y los cantantes habían empezado. Estaba dispuesta a dejarme absorber por la música, pero era un esfuerzo en vano ya que una pequeña parte de mi mente no estaba en la música.

.

.

.

Para mi sorpresa descubrí que aquella extraña muchacha, que se hacía llamar a ella misma número 3090, tenía razón y a lo largo de la noche tuve que sacar el pañuelo para secarme las lágrimas. En aquel momento no me extrañó que la soprano que se convirtió en la musa de Verdi, cayese a los pies del compositor. Me emocioné con el amor que Violetta era capaz de ofrecer a Alfredo e incluso dejar su cómoda vida de lujo y vicio para estar con él, me indigné con la actitud del padre de Alfredo al impedir el romance, me entristecí con la decisión de Violetta de abandonar a Alfredo para que pudiese seguir su vida con ella a sabiendas que ella moriría pronto a causa de la tisis, me enfurecí cuando Alfredo insultó a Violetta sin motivos a pesar del sacrificio de ésta y al final no pude reprimir las lágrimas que me salían de los ojos cuando ella muere en los brazos de su amado. Historia simple ambientada con una gran música. Sencillamente perfecta.

La noche perfecta.

La cantante, hermosa y petulante, había estado soberbia y se llevó todos los halagos del publico. Por un instante sentí una punzada de envidia por la libertad que ella conseguía por su amor a la música.

—Lo sabía—la voz de Edward me hizo salir a flote de mi mundo de fantasía que la música había creado. —Algunas cosas no cambian—volvió a repetir esa frase a lo largo de la noche. —Eras una llorona y lo sigues siendo.

Me sequé las lágrimas con gesto impaciente pensando en que había hecho mal.

—No hace falta preguntar si te ha gustado—me confirmó Edward ofreciéndome su pañuelo sin usar ya que el mío estaba empapado. Le agradecí el gesto.

— ¿A ti te ha gustado?—Le saqué de su ensimismamiento ya que observaba el escenario con gesto ausente.

—La verdad que tampoco estaba muy atento a la opera—me confesó. —Ya la había visto y además había cosas que me distraían la atención de la representación. —Me miró con los ojos brillantes.

Le iba a preguntar lo que le había distraído tanto cuando su vista se dirigió a donde se sentaba su madre y Emmett y empezó a reírse.

—Creo que tú no eres la única que te emocionas con esas cosas. —Se rió con fuerza señalando a Emmett que estaba llorando como un niño pequeño para mi sorpresa, mientras Elizabeth le daba unas palmaditas para consolarle.

— ¡Dios!—exclamó sollozando. — ¡Esa mariconada es preciosa! ¡No he entendido una mierda de lo que han dicho, pero me ha llegado al alma!

Elizabeth se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco mientras aplaudía.

— ¡Que chorro de voz tenía la gorda!—Animó Emmett.

—Emmett—le riñó Elizabeth—, la cantante no está gorda.

— ¿Ah, no?—pregunto muy sorprendido—A mi siempre me han dicho que las cantantes de opera estaban gordas.

Se encogió de hombros y empezó a aplaudir con ahínco.

— ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ¡Hip, Hip, Hurra!—Se empezó a animar.

—Emmett, que estamos en la opera. No en una carrera de caballos—le recordó Edward con la esperanza que recuperase la compostura.

—Veo muchacho que le ha gustado la representación—le indicó la señora Mallory con un tinte de malicia en la voz.

Emmett, en su inocencia, no se dio cuenta de ello y le contesto alegremente.

— ¡Imagínese si me ha gustado que por poco me meo de gusto en las bragas! (1) —Luego empezó a pensar. —Eso hubiera sucedido si yo llevase bragas—dijo tranquilamente mientras la señora Mallory se quedaba con la boca abierta.

—Lo que ha querido decir es que la música de _La Traviatta_ le embriaga—intentó arreglarlo Elizabeth mientras sonreía cortes y falsamente a la señora Mallory y agarraba a Emmett de una oreja para que estuviese quieto. —Buenas noches, señora Mallory—se despidió de ella educadamente. Edward no se pudo reprimir las carcajadas ante las ocurrencias de su amigo.

.

.

.

Estaba fuera esperando a que Elizabeth, Edward y Emmett saliesen del teatro. Yo había salido antes porque me estaba empezando a agobiar con toda la _cremé de la cremé_ de Chicago y sus falsos modales de caballeros y damas aparentemente bien educados. Ellos tres se habían quedado hablando entre ellos y Elizabeth le estaba diciendo algo a Edward.

A pesar del frió de las noches de octubre en Chicago, el aire me relajó.

De repente vi un coche lujoso y en el entraban el director de la obra, un hombre que me recordaba a Verdi en su aspecto físico, y la preciosa soprano que había interpretado el papel de Violetta esa noche. Viéndola de cerca, me pareció increíblemente hermosa con su cabello moreno azabache, sus formas voluptuosas, su aire místico y sus ropajes elegantes. Llevaba todos los ramos de flores que sus admiradores le habían regalado.

Cuando se acercó al director y le besó apasionadamente, evoqué la historia de Verdi y su esposa. Aun sabiendo que esta historia no tendría ese final de cuentos de hadas, ya que la sociedad de Chicago era mucho más retrograda que la italiana de Verdi y una cantante de opera, no era el sueño que una madre tendría para su hija.

"_El mundo de la música es efímero_", me hizo bajar de las nubes mi parte racional.

"_Sí_, _pero es mucho más real que nuestro mundo basado en normas y costumbres absurdas._"

Y mientras ella subía al coche de su amante, aprendí una lección. Una mujer sí podía vivir de la música y por ello ser respetada.

Algun día, yo lo conseguiría.

.

.

.

(1) Estas frases están sacadas de la película _**Pretty Woman**_, que yo, sin ánimo de lucro y con el simple hecho de hacer reír un poco, he usado. Espero que con esta aclaración, nadie se ofenda, ya que yo nunca me he adjudicado esa frase como mía.


	6. Blood

_**Disclaimer**_: Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de sus locuras. Reeditado.

* * *

**Blood**

* * *

El violoncello me pesaba más que nunca y Edward se demoraba más que nunca. Hice una cosa de mala educación—o que la gente adinerada consideraba de mala educación— y me senté en las escalinatas del edificio de justicia a esperarle.

Me había dicho que tenía que hablar con su padre de algo muy importante y después quedaríamos a tomar café.

Menos mal que tenía la vista del lago y sus barcos pasando por él para recrearme. La visión de las mujeres luciendo sus vestidos y sus maridos de la mano era algo tan habitual que me resultaba monótono.

Por suerte, un fuerte portazo y la voz de una mujer llamando a alguien desesperadamente, me dieron a entender que se trataba de Edward.

Bajaba las escaleras rápidamente y con energía. Su rostro denotaba que no había salido muy bien la charla y habían llegado a palabras mayores.

Al llegar a mi altura, me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí para levantarme obligándome a seguir su rápido paso. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que sus modales empeorasen tanto cuando estaba enfadado.

— ¡Edward!—Le llamé en medio de jadeos mientras bajaba las escaleras a trompicones— ¡Me haces daño!—Me quejé.

Éste no me miró pero amortiguó el paso y su presión en mi brazo.

— ¡Señor Masen!—Le llamó la secretaria de su padre— ¡Su padre no ha terminado con usted aún!

Se volvió furioso hacia ella y le contestó de muy malos modos.

— ¡Pues yo sí he terminado de hablar con él!—Le gritó. — Señora Brown. —Se suavizó para despedirse de ella y me volvió a agarrar de la mano para irnos de allí.

— ¿Necesitabas ser tan grosero con ella para tratarla así?—Inquirí regañándole por sus modales. Su genio le perdía a veces.

—Siento portarme así—se disculpó aminorando su ritmo y adecuándose al mío—, pero he tenido un mal día.

—Has hablado ya con tu padre, ¿verdad?—Recordé que le tenía que decir que el año que viene no iría a la universidad a estudiar derecho.

Supuse que el señor Masen no se lo tomaría muy bien. A todos los padres les gustaba que sus hijos siguiesen sus pasos sin importar realmente lo que aquellos pensasen. Por muy comprensivo que fuera el señor Masen, él también pecaba por su celo en que su hijo heredase su profesión. Me imaginaba la pelea, ya que Edward también podía ser muy testarudo cuando se lo proponía.

—No ha ido bien—no era una pregunta.

—Peor que mal—bufó. —Es que no entiende que…—suspiro ruidosamente. —No es un tema para hablarlo en la calle—me apremió. —Conozco una cafetería que te va a gustar.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó por callejuelas de difícil trazado por las cuales nunca había estado. Me pregunté que era lo que se proponía cuando entramos en un pequeño local, bastante destartalado y muy intimo. Esperaba que supiese lo que hacía

—Estamos en los suburbios de Chicago, Edward—le advertí con un deje de preocupación en mi voz.

—No estamos en los suburbios exactamente, para ello tendríamos que atravesar dos calles más. Aquí estas a salvo, todo lo que tú puedes estar. —Puso los ojos en blanco cuando le mire con escepticismo. —No voy a dejar que te ocurra nada malo—me prometió lo más serio que pudo.

— ¿Me lo prometes?—le pregunté en un susurro.

Asintió

—Pues claro—insistió. —Ya sea para no oír los gritos de mi madre despotricando de mí acusándome de ser muy poco caballero. Además, ¿que diría tu madre si te pasase algo? Seguro que me culparía de no poder beneficiarse de tu boda—se burló de mí riéndose.

— ¡Eres un idiota!—Le pegué en el hombro y fingí enfadarme con él, sabiendo que en el fondo tenía razón con lo de mi madre.

Me senté aún con el ceño fruncido mientras se acercaba a la barra y pedía los cafés. Pronto me distraje debido a la extraña música que procedía de una tarima donde un grupo de afroamericanos tocaban. No podía definir exactamente que estilo musical era pero me pareció con bastante ritmo a pesar de la melancolía de las letras. La voz del cantante me pareció muy grave. Me agradaba la música. Me percaté porque a Edward le gustaba este lugar.

— ¿Nunca has oído nada de Jazz?—Me preguntó incrédulo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Muy mal—me regañó con sorda en la voz. —Tú que eres música y no saber lo que es el Jazz…

—Estoy más familiarizada con la música clásica—le replique picajosa. —Además teniendo en cuenta que una, debido a su genero, no puede salir demasiado de casa…—Me interrumpió poniéndome la mano en la boca. Sentí una oleada de calor al sentir sus suaves dedos en mis labios.

—No te pongas feminista—me rogó. —Te explicaré un poco lo del Jazz, ¿vale?—Dejó de presionarme los labios muy a mi pesar. —El año pasado mi padre nos llevo a mi madre y a mí a Nueva Orleáns para un juicio. Al lado de su sala de justicia había un pequeño bar donde mi madre y yo solíamos tomar el café y allí tocaba un viejo pianista. Éste, después de unos cuantos cafés, nos explicó que el Jazz es una derivación del blues, que a su vez provenía de los antiguos cánticos de los esclavos sureños sobre una vida mejor. Con la guerra de secesión y la migración de esclavos, se extendió a todo el país y cada zona empezó a realizar su especialidad. A los pocos días de irnos de Nueva Orleáns, me enteré que cerraron el bar. Una pena. A pesar de que el café sabía a rayos, la música era buena. Cuando vine a Chicago, me volví loco buscando sitios donde tocasen este tipo de música.

— ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—No creo que tus castos oídos lo resistan.

—Pruébame—le reté.

—Vale—Siguió con la sonrisa en la boca. —En esas noches en las que dejamos a nuestras damas en sus casas sanas y salvas, Emmett y yo nos vamos de bares. En una noche en la que Emmett y yo hicimos una apuesta para ver quien aguantaba más bebiendo, nos metimos en un barucho de mala muerte y lo único que recuerdo era que yo había perdido la apuesta y que me encontraba en este bar y un músico de Jazz me despertó para irme a casa.

— ¡Que vergüenza!—Le regañé— ¡Mira que despertarte de una borrachera en un lugar que no conoces!

—Pues entonces no te digo nada del lugar donde Emmett se despertó—Estalló a carcajadas al rememorarlo en su mente.

—Mejor—corroboré.

Se limitó a servirme el café, mientras escuchaba abstraído al músico que tocaba el contralto.

— ¿Que ha pasado con tu padre?—Pregunté volviendo al tema primigenio, el cual nos había traído hasta aquí.

Dejó la cafetera en la mesa y me miró con enfado, aunque supe que no iba conmigo el asunto. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, su rostro se tensó y se mordió los labios.

—Ha sido desagradable—le dije sin preguntarle. Mirándole a la cara, sabía la respuesta.

—Bastante—masculló.

Rebusco en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó un paquete de tabaco, pidió a la persona que teníamos al lado fuego y empezó a fumar.

— ¿Desde cuando fumas?—Le pregunté sorprendida.

—Desde hace seis meses—respondió con voz sorda. —Pero sólo lo hago para quitarme las preocupaciones de encima.

Puse los ojos en blanco, reprobando su actitud.

—Si te molesta, lo apago—me prometió.

—No creo que eso sea muy bueno—le reprobé.

—Tienes razón. —Sonrió. —Sabe fatal. Pero tranquiliza muchísimo. Además todavía no se han demostrado efectos nocivos en el tabaco.

—Si tú lo dices—le miré no muy convencida. —No soy tu madre. Así que no te voy a echar el sermón sobre lo que es bueno o malo.

—Me alegro oírtelo.

—Debes estar muy enfadado con tu padre para probar algo que está tan malo.

—Sí—masculló y dejó el cigarro en el cenicero para poder hablar conmigo. —Ha ido peor de lo que me imaginaba. La verdad que yo iba bastante caldeado de la sala de justicia. Hoy ha habido un juicio y no me ha gustado la sentencia. Se trataba de la violación y el asesinato de una mujer a manos de su marido—me explicó airado. —Estaba clarísimo que el muy…—Suspiró furioso—Era culpable, es cierto que no había pruebas concluyentes contra él, pero esas cosas se ven cuando miras a una persona a los ojos. Y ese tipo era el ser más vil de toda la sala. Pero como no se le podía condenar, ha salido a la calle. Conozco a esa clase de tipos y se que vuelven a repetir sus acciones y la sociedad mira para otro lado hasta que le toque a algunas de sus esposas o hijas…

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de conocer la naturaleza humana tan bien?—Se lo pregunté admirativa.

—Puede que sea muy observador e intuitivo—me comentó.

—Un sexto sentido—corroboré.

—Se le puede llamar así. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Pues conmigo no te funciono—le recordé picajosa.

Me miró curioso y entrecerró los ojos un momento al hacerlo.

—Cierto—admitió. —Tú nunca haces nada de lo que yo me espero. Creo que por eso debes ser tan especial.

— ¿Soy especial?—Le pregunté con cierto matiz petulante en mi voz.

—Por lo menos única en tu género—Se volvió a reír.

Le lancé una mirada de pocos amigos. Me sonrió tiernamente y continuó con su explicación.

—Cuando salimos de la sala, tenía miles de sentimientos encontrados, pero solo tenía clara una cosa. No quería seguir más con la farsa y decidí decirle a mi padre que al año siguiente no iba a estudiar derecho en la universidad—se interrumpió para ordenar sus pensamientos. —Sabía que lo que le tuviese que decir no le gustaría nada, pero me equivoqué. Se lo tomó peor de lo que yo me imaginaba. Empezó a decirme que dejase de comportarme como un crío y que ya tenía que empezar a tomar decisiones serias como estudiar algo en condiciones, trabajar para casarme y mantener una familia, etc, etc, etc…—Jugueteó con el cigarro en el cenicero—…La verdad que no sé lo que iba a hacer en la vida, lo único que tengo claro es lo que no quiero hacer. Y no quiero dirigirme a un tribunal, mirar a un juez y un jurado a la cara, diciéndoles que mi defendido es inocente cuando yo le he mirado a los ojos y sé que no lo es. No voy a ensuciar mi integridad por dinero. Pero mi padre no ve las cosas y me ha dicho que empiece a pensar en donde sale nuestro dinero para las juergas antes de despotricar contra él. Le he dejado con la palabra en la boca. —Se rió amargamente. —Por lo que tendré una buena bronca cuando llegue a casa.

— ¿No has hablado con tu madre de esto?—Inquirí tímidamente.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Hay ciertas cosas que Elizabeth, por muy liberal que sea, quiere para mí y no cederá. Una de ellas es tener un par de nietos para jugar con ellos y otra es verme con la toga puesta. —Puso los ojos en blanco. —Se llevará un disgusto y encima mi padre lo exagerará todo.

Le vi tan vulnerable que no pude reprimir alzar la mano para acariciar su rostro, pero, en el último momento, la dejé en el aire para después dejarla caer a los pocos segundos.

—Yo creo que el error que has cometido es decir las cosas en caliente—opiné tímidamente esperando una mala contestación por su parte, pero él sólo me mostró la mayor atención a mis palabras. — Ahora mismo estás confundido y no sabes que hacer con tu vida. A lo mejor tenías que haber pensado que hacer antes de soltarle las cosas así a tu padre. Tú tampoco eres muy diplomático cuando te enfadas. Todavía te queda más de un año para ir a la universidad. Tienes tiempo.

—Eres directa como una bala—me soltó cortante. Pero no parecía disgustado.

—Siempre he sido sincera con mis amigos—le repuse sincera.

—Sí, siempre eres sincera con tus amigos—musitó ausente mientras sus manos buscaban las mías y cuando lo hizo las entrelazó con las suyas. —Supongo que siempre obtendré de ti respuestas directas y sinceras.

Mientras mi corazón golpeaba mis costillas violentamente y mis pulmones me ordenaban tomar aire, mi mente me estaba revelando lo que Edward había querido decir realmente.

—Mi amistad nunca te faltará—le prometí.

—Amigos—musitó con una sonrisa en su boca pero en sus ojos brillaba un punto de frustración. Me pregunté que le ocurría.

— ¿Tú sabes lo que realmente quieres en la vida?—Me preguntó de repente.

Me mordí el labio nervioso al tener que confesarle que mi más imposible anhelo no era el de la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad que pensaban en casarse, tener muchos hijos y ser modelos del escaparate que la sociedad nos imponía.

—No creo que importe mucho lo que quiera—mascullé enfadada por lo injusto de la situación. — Siempre harán de mí lo que los comportamientos correctos nos indica.

—No me lo creo—me repuso divertido. —Precisamente tú y yo no somos la clase de gente que nos tengan que decir lo que debemos de hacer. Venga, dímelo—Insistió.

—Te vas a reír. —Mi cara debía ser una grana.

No dijo nada pero puso la cara más seria que pudo dada la situación. Cerré los ojos y musité lo más rápido que pude y en el tono más bajo con la esperanza que no me oyese.

—Quiero entrar en la orquesta de Chicago y ser una buena violinista o violonchelista.

Mis ojos seguían cerrados y esperaba de un momento a otro una enorme carcajada o un comentario típico y despreciativo. Pero sólo estaba el silencio acompañado con música de Jazz.

Cuando los abrí, él no miraba mi rostro si no mis manos.

—Tienes que ser muy buena—se limitó a decirme. — ¿Crees que lo eres?

—No lo sé—le respondí con dolorosa sinceridad.

Me volvió a mirar y, esta vez, sus ojos brillaban con un toque de exaltación traviesa. Le conocía demasiado de bien para percatarme de sus intenciones cuando tenía esa mirada. Y le temía.

—Vamos a salir de dudas—se animó de repente.

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la tarima donde estaban los músicos. Le cuchicheó algo al oído y éstos le sonrieron dejando a Edward solo en la tarima.

—¡Señoras y señores!—Exclamó llamando la atención de la gente del bar:—¡Como a todos nos gusta la buena música, mi amiga, la señorita Swan—me señaló mientras yo, averiguando sus intenciones, intenté levantarme e irme tan rápido como alcanzase mis piernas a hacerlo—ha decidido deleitarnos con una pieza musical tocada al violoncello!

"_Tierra trágame_."

Con agilidad, saltó de la tarima y se dirigió a mí para obligarme a subir.

— ¡Edward! ¡Te voy a matar!—Le amenacé. — ¡Oh, Dios que vergüenza!

—No serás una buena música si te avergüenzas. Así perderás el miedo escénico—repuso muy divertido.

Cuando me llevó hasta la tarima, alguien me trajo una silla para sentarme.

—Cuando vayas a nadar al lago, te juro que te robaré la ropa y te la quemaré… y le diré a Emmett que te haga ahogadillas.

Se limitó a reírse y a darme el violoncello.

— ¡Animo, bonita!—Me animó un ancianito muy alegre con dos copas de más.

Sonreí desdeñosamente.

Intenté meter el arco entre las cuerdas en dos intentos, pero, el saberme rodeada de personas, me paralizó y, por dos veces, hice ademán de levantarme. Edward me lo impidió las dos veces.

— ¡No puedo!—Le protesté con voz aterrada: — ¡Hay mucha gente mirándome!

Se acercó sus labios a mi oído y pude sentir su aliento en la piel de mi cuello. Eso no me ayudaba mucho.

—Cierra los ojos y comprenderás que estás sola. No hay nadie excepto la música y tú. Solos ella y tú.

Me acarició el pómulo con los dedos y se fue de mi lado.

Suspiré fuertemente y cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme en alguna pieza perdida en mi mente. Di con ella y la música empezó a sonar en mi cabeza.

Pronto dejó de existir la tarima donde estaba, el ambiente de intimidad del bar se desvaneció y la gente que me amenazaba con mirarme también. Ni siquiera Edward estaba conmigo. Solo Bach y yo.

Descubrí con asombro que ya había metido el arco entre las cuerdas y estaba haciendo que éstos cooperasen de forma armoniosa, creando el pentagrama que tenía dibujado en mi mente, y la melodía que en esta sonaba, se escapaba a la realidad.

Lo había conseguido. Y lo mejor de todo, era lo cómoda que me sentía. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya había terminado. Fue la caricia de Edward la que me devolvió a la realidad.

—No ha sido tan horrible, ¿verdad?—Musitó sin quitar la mano en mi mejilla, por lo que notaría el calor de ésta en su piel.

Incapaz de hablar, negué con la cabeza.

—Ahora ya sabes que no hay ninguna puerta cerrada para ti. —Supe a lo que se refería y le sonreí.

Fui incapaz de oír los aplausos debido a que mi corazón se oía más fuerte en respuesta a las caricias de éste. Como hice con el violoncello, cerré los ojos y me concentré sólo en mis sensaciones. Pero esta vez, Edward entraba dentro de ellas.

—Bella—me llamó haciéndome volver a la realidad de forma suave—, es tarde, tenemos que irnos.

Suspiré para indicarle que estaba despierta y que le estaba escuchando. Muy a mi pesar, me tuve que levantar y salimos de ese bar.

—No vuelvas a hacerme eso—le advertí fingiendo enfadarme.

— ¿Que no haga el qué?—Preguntó haciéndose el inocente mientras me cogía del brazo

—Esto—musite sin especificar que era realmente lo que no quería que hiciese más.

—"_Esto_" se puede a referir a muchas cosas—replicó burlón.

—Edward—le rogué. —Sé serio.

—Siento haberte hecho pasar cinco segundos de ridículo—se disculpó con una voz tan sincera que no le creí en absoluto. —Pero era necesario que te enfrentases con esto ahora, y no cuando te subas a un escenario a tocar de verdad.

Le lancé una mirada que le hubiese dejado fulminado en el suelo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre ahora?—Preguntó cuando se percató de mi mala cara

—No bromees con eso—le corté enfadada. —Sabes perfectamente que eso será imposible para mí. Estoy condenada a casarme con algún niño rico, sin ningún problema real, tener cuatro o cinco hijos malcriados y cuidar de ellos mientras espero a que mi marido llegue del trabajo y después sentarnos en un sillón sin nada que decirnos. Las fiestas sociales serían nuestra única distracción y si no acabo dándole a la botella para olvidar la tristeza de la mujer casada, me convertiré en una mujer fea, gorda y amargada.

—Creo que nunca te convertirás en una mujer fea. Tú no lo eres y dicen por ahí: "_quien tuvo, retuvo_". Tendrías que hincharte a pasteles para convertirte en una foca y por lo que veo—me echó un vistazo—, necesitas engordar unos kilos para estar estupenda. —Intenté pegarle un pisotón pero el, adivinando mis intenciones, se aparto riéndose ¡Odiaba que utilizase ese arma conmigo! Empezaba a pensar que lo hacia a propósito para librarse de mis ataques. —En cuanto a convertirte en una amargada, lo dudo mucho. No puedes convertirte en lo que ya eres.

— ¡Grosero!—Le insulté.

Volvió a reírse más fuerte. Después, se puso más serio y me apretó del brazo con más fuerza pero sin hacerme daño. Parecía como si quisiese tener la certeza que yo aún estaba ahí y no quería que me fuese.

—No creo que tengas que renunciar a tu sueño por casarte. Las dos cosas pueden ser compatibles. Lo único que tienes que hacer es encontrar a un marido que os quiera a ti y a tu violoncello en su vida—me comentó.

Por un momento no supe que decir y tuve que pensar que Edward no hablaba en serio.

— ¿Dónde esta ese fenómeno de hombre ideal? ¿En los cuentos de hadas?—Pregunté irónica para luego añadir con tristeza. —Sabes que eso es totalmente imposible.

—Aunque no te lo creas, ese tipo de hombres existen. —Parecía levemente molesto. —Y está más cerca de lo que piensas.

— ¿No me digas que tienes pensado alguien para mí?

Se quedó en silencio unos minutos mirando las paredes absorto. Me dio la impresión que sí había buscado alguien para mí.

—Edward. —Tragué saliva. —Has estado pensando alguien para mí.

Odiaba que hiciesen eso. Primero mi madre, indirectamente Jacob y Billy, ya que me preguntaban si había encontrado a alguien interesante cada vez que iba a una cena o baile. Y luego estaba Elizabeth, que sin presionarme demasiado, me decía que no era bueno que una mujer bonita e inteligente como yo me quedase sola. No era tan insistente como Renee, por supuesto, pero me comentaba muchas veces que tuviese cuidado con el hombre que eligiese y que lo hiciese con cabeza. Últimamente me lo preguntaba más que de costumbre. La última persona que me imaginaba que estuviese buscándome algún pretendiente era el propio Edward. ¿Cuando dejarían de meterse en mi vida?

Como los labios de Edward parecían sellados, intenté sonsacarle algún nombre.

— ¿Por casualidad no habrás estado pensando en Emmett como marido comprensivo para mí?—Esperaba que me dijese que no.

— ¡Emmett!—Exclamó atónito. — ¿En serio has pensado que yo te propondría a Emmett como marido?—Parecía sorprendido y levemente disgustado.

—Seguro que él sí consentiría en compartirme con el violoncello y el violín.

—No te digo que no. Pero tú tendrías que compartirlo a él con sus osos y sus mujeres.

Le miré escéptica.

—Es el mejor amigo que tengo. Por eso sé de sobra que no es el marido adecuado para mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Entonces quien?—Susurré.

De repente se paro y se puso enfrente de mí para mirarme a los ojos y agarrarme de los hombros con sus fuertes manos.

—Isabella—me llamó por mi nombre completo. Me asusté. Cuando lo hacía, era porque quería hablar en serio conmigo. —Llevo unos meses confundido y he llegado a la conclusión que…

Se calló cuando notó mi estremecimiento al oír el sonido de cristales rotos moviéndose y, comprender que no estábamos solos. Entendió lo que mi cuerpo quería decir y asintió.

—Vámonos—me apremió.

Anduvimos más deprisa de lo normal, pero esta vez fui capaz de seguirle el ritmo sin la amenaza de caerme o provocar un accidente. Mi instinto de supervivencia me impedía realizar cualquier acción que nos impidiese huir de allí.

Mis temores se acrecentaron cuando oí unos pasos firmes detrás de nosotros y Edward no hacía otra cosa que lanzar improperios.

—No debí hacerte venir a esta zona—su voz emanaba autoculpabilidad. Estaba lo suficientemente asustada como para consolarme.

Se paró súbitamente y por acto reflejo, me puso detrás de él.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?—Pude notar que se tensaba y que iba a realizar un movimiento de ataque.

—Lo mejor es encararme con él. —Le agarré asustada. —Posiblemente, no sea nada y sólo que estemos un poco aprensivos—intentó convencerme pero no lo consiguió.

Una sombra surgió de entre los cubos de basura y, pronto, se descubrió la silueta de un hombre muy alto y musculoso. A medida que se acercaba, Edward y yo nos fuimos alejando y éste me pegó a su espalda con aprensión. Cuando estuvo a centímetros de nosotros, pude fijarme en sus rasgos irregulares y poco atractivos. El aliento a vino barato que salía de su boca con dientes podridos hizo que me hubiese caído al suelo si no estuviese sujeta a la chaqueta de Edward.

— ¿Qué pasa chaval?—Le preguntó con tono despreocupado y burlón. — ¿Dando un paseo con la novieta?—Chasqueó la lengua. —Éste no es un lugar muy bonito para ricachones como vosotros. Yo la hubiese llevado al parque para dar un paseo romántico a las orillas del lago y luego meterme en un rinconcito privado para ñaca-ñaca…—Hizo un gesto obsceno con los dedos.

—Señor—La voz de Edward sonaba serena pero le conocía lo bastante para saber, que tras su apariencia tranquila bullía un volcán en erupción—, nos hemos equivocado de dirección y lo sentimos. Volveremos a nuestra zona de ricos y asunto resuelto. —Hizo ademán de moverse. —Buenas tardes—se despidió de él, intentando escaparse conmigo.

El hombre se rió e impidió a Edward dar un paso más. Faltaba poco para que saltasen las chispas.

—Creo que tú tienes algo que me interesa. —Miró el bolsillo de Edward con fruición.

—Edward—intervine susurrando en el oído—, creo que quiere que le des la cartera.

Se limitó a sonreírnos con malicia mientras Edward le observaba torvamente.

—Edward, por favor—le supliqué temblando como un flan.

Se dio sutilmente la vuelta para mirarme y, rápidamente, se volvió hacia nuestro inesperado problema. Le oí suspirar resignado y llevarse las manos al bolsillo, sacó la cartera y se la lanzó.

—Hay quince dólares—le informó. —Con eso tendrá para un mes de borracheras. Hemos cumplido. Ahora déjenos marchar.

Pero el tipo no se movió y empezó a mover la cabeza dibujando una sonrisa cruel.

—Creo, muchacho que te has pasado de listo—puntillo con falsa voz melosa: — ¿Y si yo no quisiese sólo tu dinero?

—No comprendo a lo que se refiere—fingió no entender lo que significaban aquellas palabras amenazadoras. Nada más lejos de la realidad, ya que vi como sus puños se tensaban a medida que se acercaba a nosotros.

— ¿Que pasa si lo que realmente me interesa es que me la casquen, en lugar de darle a la botella? ¿Me has tomado por un borracho cualquiera?—Bramó ofendido con voz pastosa. —Te has pasado de listo, muchacho.

—Con ese dinero tiene para las dos cosas—Edward empezaba a perder los nervios y se le quebraba la voz. —Si se le ocurre hacernos algo, pagará muy cara las consecuencias—le amenazó sabiendo que no surgiría efecto.

Entonces el individuo me miró con segundas intenciones y sonrió lascivamente. Un temblor recorrió mi columna al tener fijo sus ojos excitados y lujuriosos sobre mí.

—Tu novia es muy bonita. Tiene poca chicha pero ya sabes como engañan los corsés. Me gustaría que hiciese una comparación de pollas y haber quien se la folla mejor—Empezó a tocarse sus partes ante mi mirada de horror y asco.

—No se atreva a tocarla…—le gruñó Edward furioso.

Ante el rostro lívido de Edward empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Vaya, el niño de papá nos salió gallito. Pero muchacho mírala. Sólo es una puta cualquiera que tiene ganas de…

No pudo continuar, porque sin que me percatase, estaba en el suelo acariciándose su dolorida cara y gimoteando. Me di cuenta que Edward se había separado de mí y aún tenía el puño en el aire. Después, tiró de mí y me hizo avanzar unos pasos.

—Vámonos—me apremió.

Pero antes de poder salir del callejón, el hombre intentó atacar a Edward. Afortunadamente, lo advirtió y pudo defenderse pegándole una patada en el estómago, haciendo que éste se retorciese de dolor.

—Niñato, hijo de puta—siseó y sacó de su bolsillo un objeto punzante. Reprimí un grito de angustia cuando éste se lanzó al pecho de Edward con la navaja. Al no esperarse el golpe, solo le dio tiempo a taparse el pecho y la cara con los brazos. Emitió un grito de congoja cuando la navaja atravesó la piel de la palma de su mano.

Aprovechando la distracción de Edward, le tiró al suelo y Edward tuvo una mala caída al apoyar su brazo en el suelo. Parecía como si se le hubiese roto. Vi acercándose al hombre lentamente y con la navaja en mano.

—Es una pena que me calentaras los cojones, muchacho—ronroneó con disgusto. —Te iba dejar que disfrutarás del espectáculo de ver como trataba a tu zorra un hombre hecho y derecho.

Desesperada, pensé que tenía que hacer algo para que no cortase el cuello a Edward. Mi primera opción la descarté al segundo. Si gritaba, alguien llegaría demasiado tarde para impedir lo que le ocurriese a Edward.

De repente, pensé en el armatoste que tenía en mi espalda y no me lo pensé dos veces. Con algo de torpeza, cogí levemente el violoncello y lo levante lo más alto que su peso me dejaba, y lo blandí y con las fuerzas que me daba mi rabia y mi temor, golpeando la cabeza con éste.

Conseguí lo que me proponía, ya que se cayó al suelo inconsciente. Oí un "_crac_". Sólo esperaba que no fuese el violoncello.

La victoria me duró poco, porque perdí el equilibrio, se me cayó el violoncello y yo estuve a punto de seguirlo si no hubiera sido por que Edward tuvo mejores reflejos y me sujetó. Desgraciadamente, la gravedad me tenía atrapada y ésta hizo que Edward y yo fuésemos al suelo. Para desgracia de Edward, él fue el que tuvo el segundo encontronazo, mientras que yo me caí sobre su cuerpo. Me di cuenta que estaba mejor formado de lo que su ropa indicaba.

— ¡Ay!—Se quejó dolorido. —Esta vez creo que me lo he roto. —Se miró el brazo compungido.

—Lo siento—me disculpé avergonzada.

— ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó seriamente.

Asentí, mirándole asustada e intentando reprimir un sollozo.

—Estoy bien—me aseguró suavemente tocando mi mejilla con sus dedos, y haciendo que se me subiese la tensión. —Nada que no se pueda curar con una tablilla en el brazo.

No pude evitarlo y me puse a lloriquear como una niña pequeña cuando supe que todo había pasado.

—Ese tipo…—Hipé.

—Shhh—Me puso un dedo en los labios. —No iba a dejar que te pasase nada.

Un olor a sal y oxido me llegó a la aletas de la nariz y me produjo nauseas. Edward me miró preocupado y no pudo reprimir un gesto de desagrado cuando me miró a la cara. Después miró mi chaqueta y mi blusa. Tenían restos de una sustancia roja que era la que desprendía ese olor maloliente. Lo peor era que no procedía de mí. Edward se miró la palma de la mano y vi que su blancura estaba teñida de escarlata. Necesitaría un par de puntos.

—Edward, necesitas que vayamos al hospital—le sugerí.

Puso cara de pocos amigos, pero cuando se fue a levantar y noto un dolor agudo en su brazo, lo reconsideró. Le ayudé a levantarse y nos fuimos antes que el individuo se levantase.

—Tenía entendido que la música amansaba a las fieras, pero nunca llegué a pensar que la música pesada las durmiese—comentó con burlona solemnidad.

—No tenía otra cosa—reconocí avergonzada.

—El golpe del violoncello se lo tienes que enseñar a Emmett. Seguro que le gustará.

— ¿Donde aprendiste a luchar así?—Inquirí admirada ante su demostración.

—Lo que no me enseñaron en la escuela o con los tutores, me lo enseñó Emmett—Puso los ojos en blanco. — Más bien lo que no se considera la educación de un caballero, pero la escuela de la vida es muy instructiva. Pero el mejor es mi padre, enseñándome a disparar.

—Estás hecho un rufián. —Pero gracias a su "_educación_" extra nos habíamos salvado.

.

.

.

No sabía cuantos pañuelos tuve que poner en la mano de Edward para intentar frenar su hemorragia. Parecía no parar nunca. Fuimos a recepción a pedir cita para el médico y, en ella se encontraba una chica rubia que parecía aburrida de colocar informes.

Al acercarnos más y mirar sus rasgos, me quedé anonadada.

Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

Aun sin arreglarse demasiado y con su vestido de enfermera color grisáceo, su belleza me hacía palidecer. Su pelo rubio dorado recogido en un moño parecía largo y suave al tacto. Su piel era increíblemente pálida, mucho más que la mía, y, bajo los parpados, había unas ojeras de color violáceo. Supuse que serían fruto de un trabajo excesivo y déficit de sueño.

A pesar de ello, tenía las facciones más correctas que había visto nunca y pensé que su ambiente era más los cuentos de hadas que un poco acogedor hospital.

Cuando me acerqué a ella, ésta clavo en mí sus ojos dorados y se me erizaron todos los pelos. Me pareció una mirada sobrenatural y me hipnotizó.

—Señorita—me llamó la atención con una voz increíblemente musical pero cargada de impaciencia—, le he preguntado tres veces que cual era el motivo de su visita.

No me gustaron demasiado sus modales.

—Mi amigo se ha cortado y se ha roto un brazo—le expliqué mientras que tomaba notas con desdén y gesto adusto sin molestarse en mirarme. Me preguntó varios datos sobre Edward y los fue anotando. —Nos gustaría que un médico le viese cuanto antes.

—Hay demasiado pacientes para tan pocos médicos. Esperara su turno como todos los demás—me cortó firmemente. Tenía la sensación de que la caía mal y no nos conocíamos.

Lanzó una mirada a Edward y poniéndose rígida, lívida y las aletas de su nariz se dilataron. Se mordió el labio y, sin darme tiempo a pestañear dos veces, desapareció rápidamente. Quizás fuese la sugestión del lugar, pero tuve la sensación de que sus ojos cambiaron de dorados a negros intensos, como el carbón. Edward y yo nos miramos unos segundos. Parecía tan desconcertado como yo ante la actitud de la guapa y extravagante enfermera.

Volvió a aparecer sin que apenas nos percatásemos y, sin acercarse a nosotros, nos indicó la consulta que nos tocaba.

—El doctor Cullen les espera—nos dijo a una distancia de varios metros. Nos trataba como apestados.

Edward no dio importancia a la extraña conducta de la enfermera y me apremió para dirigirme a la sala.

El doctor Cullen estaba lavándose las manos cuando entramos, por lo que sólo pude ver la espalda de un hombre rubio, alto y bien formado, en apariencia.

—Enseguida les atiendo—se disculpó con voz aterciopelada que parecía acariciar las palabras.

La enfermera volvió a entrar y le dio una carpeta donde tenía los datos de Edward.

—Gracias enfermera Hale. Puede volver a su puesto—le ordenó con educación.

Cuando la guapa enfermera volvió a su sitio, el doctor se volvió hacia nosotros y creí que me iba a dar un vuelco al corazón.

Era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca y en ciertos aspectos me recordó al padre de Edward, pero con los rasgos más perfilados, como si se tratase de una estatua en movimiento y parecía increíblemente joven, aun sabiendo que debería tener treinta o treinta y un años, no aparentaba más de veinticinco. Al igual que la enfermera, su piel era pálida y tenía unas ojeras alrededor de sus ojos.

Intenté despegar los ojos de él, pero me vi imposibilitada. Tenía que ponerme mala más a menudo.

Edward me tuvo que pegar un codazo para que volviese al mundo real y me le quede mirando unos segundos sin saber que hacer. Parecía molesto por algo.

—Usted es Edward Anthony Masen, ¿no es así?—Confirmó hablando con Edward. Éste asintió con la cabeza: —Veamos que le ocurre. —Le indicó que se sentase y se dirigió hacia Edward con una velocidad y elegancia de movimientos casi sobrenatural.

Éste miró la mano de Edward.

—Necesitará unos puntos—murmuró más para sí mismo. — ¿Me enseña lo que le pasa en el brazo?—Con dolor, Edward le extendió el brazo y lo retiro rápidamente cuando los dedos del doctor apenas lo habían rozado.

—Lo siento—musitó éste.

—Esta usted helado—se quejé. —Parece mentira que con los impuestos que pagamos, no pongan la calefacción en el hospital.

El doctor sonrió levemente ante el comentario de Edward.

—Cuando le toque votar, mire el programa electoral donde ponga calefacción en el hospital—bromeó con él. —La verdad que es no me quejo de frío. Estoy acostumbrado—le explicó a un atónito Edward. Después, se puso con cara auténticamente profesional y examinó el brazo. —Ha tenido usted suerte, señor Masen. Es una ruptura muy limpia. Se le curara en un mes, si es lo bastante prudente para seguir mis consejos. Le tendré que dar puntos y después le escayolaré el brazo. Será doloroso—le avisó. —Por lo tanto, te dejaré elegir entre la morfina y un chupito de whiskey.

Edward no se lo pensó dos veces.

—El chupito de whiskey. Rebajado con agua y con dos cubos de hielo—le comentó aparentemente impertérrito.

El doctor le sonrió y, de un armario, sacó una inyección y un pequeño frasco. Edward frunció el ceño.

—No pensaría que iba a ser tan fácil. Con la edad que tiene, podría ser mi hijo y yo no daría de beber a mi hijo un chupito de Whiskey.

—El gobierno ha bajado la mayoría de edad a los dieciocho—le informó Edward con un brillo pícaro en los ojos. —Si estoy cualificado para ir a la guerra, también lo estoy para tomarme un chupito de whiskey.

—Según su informe, señor Masen, usted ha cumplido los diecisiete el veinte de junio, por lo que le faltan casi diez meses para cumplir los dieciocho. Además, según las leyes, no se puede consumir alcohol hasta los veintiuno. Mírelo por el lado bueno, tampoco tendrá que ir a la guerra—le comentó divertido.

Me estaba empezando a gustar este médico, de verdad. A pesar de toda su belleza y aparente frialdad, era completamente humano, sin perder su profesionalidad. Ni siquiera Edward pareció molesto por su comentario.

Antes de ponerle los puntos, empezó a limpiar la herida de Edward con agua y a desinfectarla con alcohol y yodo. Edward se quejaba levemente.

—Si le duele esto, no quiero imaginarme cuando le ponga los puntos y le escayole el brazo—bromeó.

—No me duele. Me escuece—se puso a la defensiva.

Aunque no me extrañaba que le doliese, sólo por el olor de esa mezcla, daban ganas de vomitar.

Cuando el doctor Cullen preparó la inyección de morfina, limpió la zona donde iba a ponérsela a Edward y se dispuso a inyectársela, una sensación de falta de aire se apoderó de mí y empecé a echar de menos la llegada de oxigeno a mi cerebro. De repente, me sentí muy ligera y lo último que recordé fue mi cabeza chocando contra el suelo y el olor a una sustancia metálica y salada invadió mi mente.

.

.

.

Cuando mi conciencia quiso volver al mundo real, me encontré tumbada en una cama, con la cabeza muy ligera y con un ánimo eufórico. No sabía lo que me ocurría, sólo me encontraba feliz. Muy feliz. Tenía ganas de cantar y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue el himno de Illinois, pero, como no me lo sabía muy bien, me inventé media letra. Cuando acabé con éste, empecé con un repertorio de canciones infantiles.

— ¡El patio de mi casa es particular! ¡Cuando llueve, se moja, como los demás!

A pesar de estar medio dormida, pude oír el sonido de una suave risa. Conocía de sobra a quien era su propietario. Me giré y me encontré de frente con la luz de sus ojos verdes y mi sonrisa torcida predilecta. No necesitaba más droga que su bello rostro para evadirme de la realidad.

—Veo que eres de las que te levantas de buen humor de la cama por las mañanas—me comentó burlón.

— ¡Edward, te has quedado!—Exclamé efusiva mientras me incorporaba de la cama y le abrazaba repentinamente.

Éste pareció sorprendido pero se rió levemente.

—No hubiera sido cortes por mi parte dejarte tirada en el suelo mientras el doctor te ponía los puntos a ti también—me señaló la frente. — Te hiciste un buen corte.

Puse una cara de horror al imaginarme que tendría una fea cicatriz. Edward me adivinó lo que estaba pensando y sonrió.

—El doctor Cullen, es un cirujano muy hábil. No nos quedara marca a ninguno de los dos—me aseguró.

— ¿Seguro?—Inquirí escéptica.

—Tienes mi palabra—me juró. —En un mes, habrá desaparecido.

— ¡Que vergüenza!—Me sonrojé.

—Por lo menos el incidente te ha servido para que tu querido doctor te atendiese—parecía enfadado pero sabía que estaba bromeando conmigo. —No has apartado la vista de él desde que entramos en la consulta.

—Tienes que admitir que es un hombre muy apuesto—me puse a la defensiva. Una no estaba hecha de piedra. —Además, ¿que me dices de la enfermera? Era muy guapa—le pregunté recelosa.

Pero Edward me miró un momento extrañado y luego pareció recordar.

— ¿La enfermera de la entrada? Admito que era muy guapa, pero me ha parecido tan cortante que no me ha parecido una mujer por la que yo pueda sentir atracción. —De repente, se acercó a mi oído y, si la sustancia que me habían dado no era suficiente para enajenarme, el efecto de su aliento en mi piel lo haría más efectivo. —Además, las rubias no son mi tipo. Me gustan las morenas—me susurró.

—Yo soy castaña—musité con timidez.

—Eres ridícula. —Puso los ojos en blanco.

Una voz metódica y profesional nos interrumpió. Cuando vi que se trataba del guapo doctor, me volví a mi nube y no pude dejar de mirarle, por no decir admirarle.

— ¿Como se encuentra, señorita Swan?—Me preguntó con tono profesional pero a la vez preocupado.

Al observarme con sus ojos dorados se me trabó la lengua y fui incapaz de articular palabra.

—Aja.

— ¿Sabe que se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza y le he tenido que dar un par de puntos?

—Aja.

—La he tenido que anestesiar con un poco de morfina y todavía le está afectando. Creo que es usted demasiado sensible a ella.

—Aja.

—Su amigo—miró a Edward significativamente y enfatizo la palabra "amigo", —se ha roto el brazo y tiene que estar escayolado un mes.

—Aja.

—Me temo que tendrá que quedarse esta noche en observación para ver su evolución. No creo que tenga nada grave, pero prefiero curarme en salud. He llamado a sus padres pero no están en casa. Por suerte estará bien acompañada esta noche. Yo tengo guarda, así que si necesita algo, sólo tiene que llamarme.

Sin pensármelo, solté lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

— ¡Mis padres se pueden ir al cuerno!—Exclamé eufórica— ¡Si usted se queda de guardia no sabe como me va alegrar la noche!

Edward me miró como si necesitase una lobotomía y el doctor Cullen sonrió comprensivo.

—Me temo, señorita Swan, que yo soy el hombre más aburrido del mundo—se disculpó con modestia. —Mi compañía no sería estimulante para usted. Además, el caballero que la acompaña esta noche estará encantado de atenderla.

— ¿Edward se va a quedar conmigo esta noche?—Pregunté.

El aludido asintió. Otra racha de euforia arraso mi mente y grité a los cuatro vientos:

— ¡Ya entiendo porque te quieres quedar! ¡Estas celoso y quieres vigilarme para que no haga ninguna tontería con el doctor! ¡Es que a ti no te puedo decir que te miro tu perfecto culo cada vez que andas porque sabes que donde hay confianza da asco! ¡Pero estás tremendo!—Empecé a reírme como una loca.

Edward empezó a mirar al doctor con preocupación mientras éste apuntaba algunas notas y se tapaba la cara con la carpeta para disimular una sonrisa.

—Señorita Swan. Creo que hice bien teniéndola en observación. No podía darle el alta estando usted de esta guisa. Pero será mejor que descanse. Ha tenido un día muy duro. Y nosotros también—apostilló.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre de pila?—Pregunté curiosa.

—Bella—me reconvino Edward llamándome al orden.

—Eso ha sido inofensivo—le tranquilizó el doctor. —Me llamo Carlisle.

— ¿Está casado, Carlisle?

Sonrió y asintió.

—Felizmente casado—añadió. —Y tengo dos hijos. La enfermera rubia de recepción es mi hija Rosalie.

—Pues vaya…—protesté. —Los mejores peces ya están pescados.

— ¿No puede darle nada para sedarla?—Preguntó Edward preocupado por mi estado mental.

La enfermera rubia, Rosalie, se acercó al doctor con tanta rapidez, que apenas me di cuenta de que estaba allí, aunque con mi estado alterado de conciencia, podía haber entrado un elefante y no haberme dado cuenta. A pesar de su gesto adusto intenté disimular una oleada de envidia ante sus perfectas curvas y la ausencia de las mías.

—Los padres del señor Masen están en recepción—le informó. —He dado permiso a la señora Masen para que suba.

—Gracias, Rosalie—Se dirigió a su hija y observé que a pesar de sus hermosos rostros, su piel blanca y sus ojeras, no se parecían en nada. Supuse que ella se parecería a su madre. Después dirigió su mirada a la puerta y vio que Elizabeth estaba en la puerta con gesto de angustia. —Puede pasar, señora Masen.

— ¿Que les ha ocurrido, doctor Cullen?—Preguntó Elizabeth en cuanto llegó donde se encontraba el doctor.

—Ha ocurrido lo menos malo que les podía haber pasado. —Sonrió para tranquilizarla y en gran medida lo consiguió. —Su hijo se ha roto el radio. Ha sido una rotura muy limpia, por lo que en menos de un mes estará completamente curado. Si le duele el brazo que se tome esto. —Le entregó un frasco de pastillas. —Una vez al día.

Elizabeth asintió.

—En cuanto a la señorita Swan, en realidad no le pasa nada malo. Sufrió una lipotimia y al caerse al suelo se dio con el pico de una mesa y le he tenido que dar un par de puntos. La tendré en observación hasta mañana por la mañana, aunque no creo que sea nada serio.

— ¿Tiene que pasar la noche aquí?—Preguntó con lastima por mí.

—Me temo que así es.

— ¿Lo saben sus padres?—Preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

—Me temo que no—negó. — ¿Sabe usted donde se pueden encontrar?

Elizabeth se mordió los labios y evitó un comentario de mal gusto por educación.

—Me quedare yo con ella esta noche—le confirmó.

—Su hijo ya se iba a quedar con ella. —Le informó. —Pero es preferible que se vaya a casa y descanse bien. El brazo le puede dar molestias esta noche.

Elizabeth puso sus manos sobre las manos del doctor, sin importarle lo gélidas que estuviesen, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Gracias por todo—musitó.

—Es mi trabajo, señora Masen. Y disfruto demasiado con ello.

Después de separase del doctor, se dirigió a Edward y le abrazó con demasiada fuerza.

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto— Casi le salió un gruñido de la angustia que había pasado.

—Lo siento, mamá—sonó arrepentido.

Se separó de su hijo para dirigirse a mí.

—Isabella, cielo. Tienes un aspecto horrible—su voz sonó preocupada.

— ¡Pues yo me encuentro en el séptimo cielo!—Le solté sin tapujos.

—Es muy sensible a la morfina—explicó el doctor Cullen a una extrañada Elizabeth. —El efecto se le pasará en unas horas.

La enfermera volvió a la habitación y se dirigió al doctor. Esta vez su rostro denotaba preocupación.

—Llaman del hospital psiquiátrico. —Parecía que se le quebraba la voz. —Jasper ha…

El bello rostro del doctor se convirtió en piedra pero me dio la impresión que sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Si me disculpan un momento tengo que atender una llamada telefónica. Se trata de mi hijo Jasper. —Su voz sonaba tranquila pero había un toque de ansiedad. Y con pasos elegantes desapareció rápidamente de la sala seguido de la enfermera.

—Edward, vete a casa, cariño. Necesitas descansar. Yo me quedaré con Isabella.

Éste negó con la cabeza.

—No seas testarudo—suspiró. —Ambos necesitáis descansar y yo estaré bien. El doctor Cullen se encargará de todo.

Edward parecía resignado a irse.

—Además tu padre tiene algo que decirte.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron de la rabia.

—Me lo dijo todo en el despacho—le espetó secamente.

—A tu padre le pierde el genio, ya lo sabes. Dice cosas que luego no siente. Eso lo has heredado de él. También comprende que le cuesta asimilar que tú no quieras seguir sus pasos, pero es tu vida y debes decidir tú. Nosotros sólo podemos aconsejarte.

Edward parecía entrar en razón y Elizabeth le abrazó otra vez.

—Recuerda que tienes un año para pensar en lo que quieres hacer en la vida. Piénsalo, porque no se van a dar muchas oportunidades como ésta. Y cuando, ahora hables con tu padre, estate tranquilo y razona tus argumentos. No conseguirás nada si levantas la voz.

Edward acarició el rostro de su madre y se dispuso a irse.

—Hay una condición, Edward—le advirtió Elizabeth. —Si para dentro de un año, no sabes que hacer, tu padre te matriculara en derecho.

—Antes de un año, sabréis mi respuesta—prometió.

Noté un dolor agudo en la garganta y empecé a notar como los parpados me pesaban.

—Señora Masen—Llamé a Elizabeth con un susurro.

Ésta se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió.

—Te he dicho una y mil veces que me llames Elizabeth.

—Elizabeth—musité.

— ¿Te encuentras mal?—Inquirió preocupada.

Negué con la cabeza. No me salía la voz.

—Elizabeth, el doctor Cullen está tremendo. —Otra vez tuve un momento de alegría y locura conjunta de breve espacio de tiempo.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco mientras que Elizabeth se rió suavemente.

—La verdad que hay que reconocer que es un hombre…—No supo encontrar la palabra mas adecuada para describirle de forma que no rebasase los límites de la buena educación—…muy gallardo. —Sus ojos empezaron a brillar y sus labios dibujaron la sonrisa torcida de su hijo.

Edward carraspeó algo molesto.

—Le recuerdo, señora Masen, que en el tercer dedo de su mano derecha lleva un anillo de casada—soltó de modo aparentemente impersonal.

Elizabeth se ruborizo levemente.

—Que no pueda entrar en una pastelería no significa que no pueda deleitarme con los bombones de chocolate—se le cortó la voz avergonzada. —Además no te tengo que dar explicaciones… ¿No te ibas a casa?—Parecía que había perdido la compostura.

—Confiaré en que estés tan preocupada con tu dieta, que no tengas la tentación de comer cierto bombón de chocolate—soltó Edward divertido ante la situación.

— ¡Edward!—Exclamó nerviosa y acalorada

—Hasta mañana. —Le dio un beso y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

—Edward—le llamó su madre antes de que pudiese salir. —Dame el paquete de tabaco que tienes en el bolso.

Resignado, Edward le entregó su paquete y ésta le dio las pastillas para el dolor.

—Tomate una esta noche si te duele—le sugirió.

Éste desapareció y me quedé a solas con Elizabeth. Se dedicó a arroparme y me llenó un vaso de agua para que me lo bebiese. Tenía más sed de lo que pensaba.

Después se sentó a mi lado y, cogiéndome de la mano, empezó a cantarme una nana, que me resultaba muy familiar y evocaba mis momentos más felices de la infancia. Mis parpados no resistieron más el peso y se cerraron de golpe.

Antes de que el sueño me venciese, pude hacerle la última pregunta a Elizabeth.

— ¿Esa nana? Me resulta familiar.

—Os la cantaba a Edward y a ti cuando erais pequeños y os teníais que acostar—evocó tiempos pasados. —Me acuerdo que con la excusa de que tenías miedo a los monstruos de debajo de la cama, él se metía en la cama contigo y no se despegaba de ti en toda la noche. Teníais tres y cuatro años y erais como uña y carne.

—Inocentes—me reí sin fuerzas y el sueño acabó por llevarme consigo.

.

.

.

Un sueño me hizo retroceder al pasado y me vi a mí misma con tres años, debajo las sabanas y agarrada con fuerza a un niño rubio de pelo desordenado y sonrisa picara.

—_Siempre estaré contigo y los monstruos no te llevarán_—recordé que su vocecita infantil me prometía todas las noches y entre nuestros brazos, nos dormíamos, apoyándonos el uno en el otro.


	7. Snow

SNOW

**SNOW**

**-¡Jacob Black, si no dejas de tirarme bolas de nieve te pondré doble tarea!-Le amenace por enésima vez en la tarde. Pero este no me hizo el más mínimo caso. Acabe perdida y mojada a causa de todas las bolas que Jacob me habia lanzado.**

**Este se limito a reírse de mí mientras veía como me sacudía la nieve. Se puso a hacer un muñeco de nieve.**

**Era la primera gran nevada que caia en Chicago este año y eso hacia que el espíritu infantil que en el fondo llevábamos dentro, saliese al exterior.**

**No sabia lo que me pasaba pero me senti eufórica cuando, al abrir la ventana esta mañana, vi una extensa capa blanca en el suelo y los barcos pasando con dificultad a través del hielo. No pude evitar sonreir a pesar de mis oidos, taladrados por los lamentos de Renee a causa que la "maldita nieve" arruinaría su precioso traje para el baile de navidad. No me acordaba de ese estupido acontecimiento hasta que Renee lo menciono. Y eso que era el evento mas esperado de todo el año y seis meses antes, la gente ya se compraba el vestido y los complementos. Yo no era de esa clase. Ya dejaba que mi madre se preocupase por las dos, ante su desesperación. El baile de navidad no despertaba en mi un gran interés-Entre otras cosas por que yo me pasaba la mayor parte escondiéndome en alguna sala continua al gran salón para no salir a bailar, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Newton-pero este año seria todo diferente.**

**Despues de una mañana de compras de regalos de navidades con Angela, donde la volví loca para encontrar un regalo adecuado para Edward y encontrar una viejas partituras de piano que seguro que le gustarían en una vieja tienda de antigüedades, fui a comer con ella y me dirigí a casa para estar un tiempo con Jacob. Últimamente tenía cambios de humor muy bruscos. Tan pronto estaba de un humor excelente como que se volvia huraño y taciturno. Estos cambios de humor venían acondicionados por las visitas, cada vez más frecuentes, de Edward. Cuando este venía, podía ver como su cuerpo se tensaba y se mostraba reacio a darle la mano, que tan educadamente le ofrecía Edward, y cuando le invitaba a unirse a nosotros, este fruncía el ceño y se iba de la sala sin dedicarnos una palabra. Edward lo dejaba pasar y me tranquilizaba para que no me venciese mis impulsos de ir en su busca y arrastrarle por las orejas para que no fuese tan grosero con el. Hoy habia tenido la suerte de pillarle de buen humor cuando le propuse que fuéramos a jugar con la nieve.**

**-¡Señorita Swan, vayamos a hacer un muñeco de nieve!-Me animo alegremente. No pude evitar ser arrastrada por su alegria y nos pusimos a jugar como si tuviésemos dos años.**

**-Creo que va a necesitar una bufanda y unos guantes-Opine cuando vi enfrente de mí nuestra obra, si se podía llamar obra a dos bolas de nieve superpuestas con un trozo de pimiento como boca, una zanahoria como nariz y un par de castañas como ojos-O sino pasara mucho frío.**

**-Tengo una bufanda y guantes viejos de Billy. Creo que servirán-Se ofreció Jacob-Eran para mí como regalo de Billy, ya que me ha dicho que tenemos que ahorrar y no me permite comprarme un conjunto nuevo. Pero es un conjunto tan feo que me da igual que se lo quede Mister Snow-Sonrio tristemente cuando miro al muñeco.**

**No pude evitar sentir lastima por Jacob y sonrei para mis adentros al pensar en la intuición que tuve al pensar que a Jacob le gustaria el conjunto de bufanda, guantes y jersey de color verde que tan bien contrastaría con su piel cobriza. Tenia ganas que llegase el día siguiente por la mañana despues de regresar de la iglesia para poder ver las caras de satisfacción de la gente a la que queria.**

**-Vamos a por la bufanda y los guantes-Me animo.**

**Pero antes de meternos en el garaje, la señora Pott me llamo.**

**-¿Que hace señorita Swan?- Inquirió horrorizada en cuanto me vio empapada a causa de la nieve-¡Ya vera como la vea su madre de esta guisa, se resfrié y no pueda ir al baile!-Exclamo.**

**-¡Ojala!-Refunfuñe.**

**-Su madre le haría ir aun estando convaleciente en la cama-Se rio-Tengo el baño preparado. Si tarda demasiado el agua se enfriara y tengo mejores cosas que hacer que volverla a calentarle el agua por culpa de una remolona como usted.**

**Mire con resignación al muñeco y con pena sonrei a Jacob para luego dirigirme a casa.**

**-¿Señorita Swan?-Jacob me interrumpió mis ensoñaciones mientras me miraba al espejo con mi vestido color violeta de seda y con complicados dibujos de flores.**

**-¿Si, Jacob?-Desvié mi mirada del espejo para mirarle. Parecia cohibido.**

**Permaneció unos momentos sin decirme nada y parecia que se iba a retirar.**

**-Es una tontería. No queria interrumpirla-Musito avergonzado-Esta preciosa, señorita Swan.**

**-Jacob-Le agarre del brazo para que no se fuese-Sabes que yo tengo tiempo para ti.**

**-Menos cuando esta con el Señor Masen-Replico con algo que me pareció rencor-Y normalmente esta con el durante las veinticuatro horas del día.**

**-Duermo un mínimo de ocho horas-Intente bromear para dejar pasar el tono despectivo de Jacob hacia Edward-En ese momento no creo que este con el señor Masen.**

**-Yo creo que el esta presente hasta en sus sueños-Gruño.**

**-¿Me vas a decir lo que quieres Jacob?-Le volví a repetir con la mosca en la oreja.**

**-Queria darle mi regalo de navidad-Me ofreció una pequeña bolsa con tiras de cueros.**

**-¿Por que no me lo das mañana por la mañana como siempre Jacob?-Le pregunte sorprendida por su extraña actitud.**

**-Es una estupidez…-musito-…pero me hacia ilusion que usted lo llevase esta noche…pero no creo que entre sus joyas haya sitio para algo tan modesto como mi regalo.**

**-Si me lo has regalado tu no es modesto, seguro que te habrás gastado tus ahorros en comprármelo-Le regañe por tener ese detalle conmigo.**

**-No lo he comprado-Admitió-Lo he hecho yo.**

**Desate las tiras y cuando el paquete se deshizo me encontre con una pequeña tira plateada y en ella habia colgada un pequeño animal de madera con forma de lobo.**

**-El lobo es el espíritu protector de nuestra tribu-Me explico-Billy me enseño a tallar la madera.**

**-Jacob, es precioso-Me emocione a mi pesar y esperaba que el maquillaje no se me estropease por culpa de las lagrimas que empezaban a salir de mis ojos-Y eres un tonto por pensar que nunca llevare nada tuyo. Siempre tendrá un sitio en mi muñeca. Ayúdame a ponerla-Le extendí la muñeca.**

**Este sonrio y me sorprendió la habilidad con que me la engancho a pesar de sus enormes dedos. En estos meses habia crecido muchísimo.**

**Me gustaba como me quedaba esta junto a la pulsera que me habia regalado mi padre y nunca me quitaba.**

**-¿Que tienes pensado hacer esta noche?-Pregunte con entusiasmo.**

**-Pensaba ir a la fiesta que organizan Sam y los chicos en el Green Town-Zona situada en los extrarradios de Chicago llena de inmigrantes-No haremos nada especial, pero por lo menos pasaremos una noche agradable.**

**-¿Y por que no te vienes conmigo al baile?-Le invite en un momento efusivo- Cogemos un traje de mi padre y te lo pones. Por eso no hay problema. ¿O tienes un enorme interés en ir al otro sitio? Creo que tiene que haber una chica que te gusta, ¡Eh, pillin!-Le di un codazo.**

**Este se ruborizo.**

**-Hay una chica que me gusta mucho-Confeso para luego suspirar tristemente-Pero por desgracia no la veré donde yo voy, ya que ella no anda por los mismos círculos que yo y ademas esta fuera de mi alcance.**

**-Eso no lo sabes.**

**-Lo tengo más que asumido. Ella ya tiene la vista fija en otro.**

**-Es una tonta y ella se lo pierde-Le consolé-Voy a darte el traje de mi padre y te lo pruebas, aunque creo que es de tu talla. ¿Como puedes crecer tanto?-Pregunte admirativa.**

**-¿Esta segura que quiere que vaya Señorita Swan?-Suspire. ¿Cuando dejaría de tratarme de usted?-Creo que me esta empezando a gustar el plan.**

**-¡Ya veras como te gusta, Jacob!-Con Jacob, Emmett y Edward el baile seria menos monótono-Veras muchas chicas guapas para olvidarte de la que te desprecia. Seguro que Emmett intentara hacer una competición contigo para ver quien se emborracha contigo y Edward intentara quitarte todo el dinero jugando al pocket-Puse los ojos en blanco al imaginarme a Edward en esa guisa-Pero yo te protegeré de esos dos individuos, te lo prometo.**

**Al oír el nombre de Edward se puso tenso y su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.**

**-¿El señor Masen va a estar presente en el baile?-Pregunto secamente.**

**-Por supuesto que va a estar allí, ¿Que te hace pensar lo contrario?-Empezaba a estar harta de sus cambios de humor.**

**Puso gesto adusto y me comento despectivo.**

**-Creo que seguiré con mi plan anterior. No se me ha perdido nada en ese lugar.**

**Iba a preguntarle que demonios tenía contra Edward pero en ese momento desapareció de mi vista. Me prometí a mi misma que despues del baile arreglaría el asunto.**

**-¡Isabella, querida!-Me llamo mi madre para que bajase-¿Estas preparada? El taxi nos espera.**

**Cogi el abrigo blanco y el bolso malva y baje las escaleras a trompicones.**

"**¡Maldito Mike Newton!", Le maldije en el fondo mas recóndito de mi mente mientras me aovillaba en el sitio que habia elegido para esconderme de todos aquellos pretendientes que estaban intentando invitarme a bailar, empezando por Mike Newton. Me senti tan acosada que a la mas mínima oportunidad, me escape del gran salón y me metí en un pequeño habitáculo y para mas seguridad, me escondí debajo de la mesa. Era una actitud completa de niña pequeña, pero confiaba que Mike Newton y su pandilla no me encontrasen allí.**

**-¿Señorita Swan?-Le oí llamarme mientras en mi fuero interno no hacia mas que lanzarle las mas horrendas blasfemias que se me iban ocurriendo-No se podrá esconder mucho de mi.**

**-¿Que ocurre Señor Newton?-Pregunto una voz archiconocida que supuse que me sacaria del lío.**

**-La señorita Swan ha seguido con su tradición de todas las navidades de esconderse de todo aquel que la saque a bailar-Le explico Mike a Edward-Empiezo a pensar que tiene un problema de fobia social.**

**-No la ocurre nada. Simplemente es que odia bailar y no ha encontrado a nadie que la convenza de lo contrario.**

**-¿No la estará ocultando, Masen?-Pregunto Newton quisquilloso.**

**-¿Yo?-Inquirió inocentemente-En cuanto la vi desaparecer del salón, supe que no la encontraría a menos que ella quiera ser encontrada.**

**-Pensé que estaba con usted. Como últimamente se le ha pegado como una lapa, me ha extrañado que no estuviesen juntos.**

**-Encuentro la compañía de la señorita Swan gratificante-Comento aparentemente indiferente-Es una persona muy agradable y sobre todo cuando se nos presenta con ese escote a las fiestas.**

**Me mire disimuladamente el escote intentando amortiguar mis deseos de salir de debajo de la mesa y pegarle a una patada en su trasero. Me estaba imaginando su sonrisa al decirlo.**

**-¡Es verdad!-Corroboro Emmett- La señorita Swan nos ha venido despampanante con ese escote. Si no fuera porque es un poco delgaducha para ser mi tipo, la tiraría los tejos ahora mismo.**

**-La verdad que verla de diario a verla ahora, cambia bastante la perspectiva-Comento Newton de manera lasciva-Con ese escote tan provocativo parece que esta diciendo: "Soy toda tuya. Llévame a un lugar oscuro". Va de dama refinada, pero creo que tiene ganas de marcha.**

**-¿Eso es lo que interpreta que quiere decir su escote?-Le pregunto Edward aparentemente tranquilo, pero sabia que en un momento podría explotar.**

**-Las verdaderas damas no llevan esa clase de escote que hacen entender a los hombres que son unas busconas-Desaprobó Newton.**

**-Un verdadero caballero no opinaría del escote de una dama, Newton-Replico Edward con la mascara de buenos modales a punto de desquebrajarse.**

**-¡Claro!-Exclamo Emmett con su particular humor-Eso es que las verdaderas damas tienen la pechera tan caída que no se atreven a enseñarla.**

**-¿Que hacéis aquí, si no estáis buscando a la señorita Swan?-Pregunto perspicaz.**

**-Veníamos a fumar libremente sin presiones de las miradas de nuestras madres y respectivas. ¿Quiere uno?-Le ofreció Edward. **

**Me pareció que Mike dudo unos instantes para luego musitar un por que no y cuando vi una silueta situarse junto a ellos, supe que se habia sentado y que no se iría de allí.**

"**Maldita sea"**

**-¿Como va el asunto de la gran guerra europea?-Newton paso de mi provocativo escote a hablar de noticias de la guerra, lo cual me puso de muy mal humor.**

**-No leo demasiado las noticias. No es algo que me afecte personalmente-Repuso Edward lacónico.**

**-Pues deberia interesarle, Masen-Le advirtió Newton divertido-La guerra nos esta beneficiando. Si la guerra continua, nuestros competidores europeos se debilitaran y nosotros prosperaremos. Nos interesa que la guerra dure por lo menos un año o dos más. De todas formas, no se si le habrá llegado el comunicado que han bajado la mayoría de edad a los dieciocho años. Yo cumplo los años a primeros de febrero, por lo tanto me tocara ir a combatir. Me siento feliz de participar en la gloria de mi país- Me estaba empezando a dar arcadas de que alguien pudiese sacar tajada de algo tan degenerante como la guerra. Ademas, ¿Que sabia Newton sobre la guerra? Aun recordaba cuando oía gritar a mi padre en sueños los horrores que habia vivido y eso que el era un hombre curtido y endurecido por las circunstancias. Esperaba por el bien de Newton y de todos aquellos niños insensatos que nunca supiesen a lo que se estaban exponiendo-¿Cuándo cumple usted los años, Masen?**

**-En junio-Le contesto Edward desganado.**

**Newton soltó una ruidosa carcajada.**

**-Puede que pille un trozo de guerra aun, aunque sea las maniobras de retirada de los perdedores-Le provoco malévolamente-¿O uno pensara su mama mandarle a un país neutral de intercambio de estudios para salvar su pellejo en lugar de realizar su labor como un hombre hecho y derecho?-Le pregunto sarcásticamente.**

**-No necesito matar a nadie para demostrar que soy un hombre, Newton-Respondió Edward con tono sombrío-¿Quiere que se lo demuestre?-Le reto.**

**-Yo siempre he pensado que matar a un hombre con una metralleta y en una zanja no es divertido ni heroico-Opino Emmett-En eso los osos nos lleva ventaja. Fuerza bruta contra fuerza bruta. Y dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso.**

**-Muy filosófico, Emmett-Aprobó Edward.**

**-Buena fiesta-Volvio a cambiar Newton de tema-Toda la sociedad respetable de Chicago esta aquí.**

**-La fiesta es tan interesante que encuentro muy estimulante una conversación con usted-Dijo Edward con tono aburrido-Tengo vistas las mismas caras todo el tiempo.**

**-Lastima que la familia del doctor Cullen no haya decidido presentarse en la fiesta-Soltó Newton aparentemente inocente. Desde hacia unos meses el doctor Cullen y su familia eran el centro de cotilleo de todas las chismosas de alta clase de Chicago-Supongo que la vergonzosa actuación de su hijo le impedirá presentarse en sociedad.**

**-No se que tiene que ver lo que haya hecho el hijo con su padre-Por alguna extraña razon, Edward habia cogido aprecio a ese extraño pero agradable doctor y no le gustaba que nadie se metiese con el-El doctor Cullen es un autentico profesional y nunca ha protagonizado ningún escándalo. Es un hombre dedicado a su trabajo y a su familia.**

**-Pues si que le ha enseñado buenos modales a su hijo-Se carcajeo Newton-¿Raptar a una loca del hospital psiquiátrico y huir a Australia para casarse con ella?**

**-No sabemos lo que paso, Newton-repuso Edward seriamente.**

**-Ademas, el chico tuvo lo que hay que tener y se caso con ella-Corroboro Emmett-Si el se enamoro de esa chica, sus razones tendrá.**

**-De todas formas, por lo que tengo entendido los dos chicos no son hijos suyos-Newton siguió calumniando a la familia del doctor-Creo que deben ser hijos de una hermana de la señora Cullen, que murio y se encargo de ellos. La señora Cullen no puede tener hijos. Me parece muy extraño que el doctor no se haya divorciado de ella y se haya casado con otra.**

**-Bastante desgracia tiene esa pobre mujer para que encima se la critique. El doctor es una persona muy integra y nunca caería en nada tan bajo-Edward empezaba a molestarse.**

**-Una verdadera lastima que el doctor no haya querido venir.**

**-El doctor Snow esta en la fiesta. La gente también se pone enferma en navidad. Alguien se tiene que hacer cargo de ellos-Atajo Edward el tema.**

**Hubo un momento de pesado silencio hasta que Edward decidió romperlo.**

**-¿Seguirá la búsqueda de la Señorita Swan a pesar de estar desaparecida en combate?**

**-Por supuesto-Confirmo Newton-Me lleva prometiendo un baile desde que éramos unos niños y aun no he conseguido sacarla a pista.**

**-No creo que sea buena idea-Le contrario Edward.**

**-¿Quiere un baile con ella?-Inquirió Newton molesto.**

**-¡Que va!-Se rio- Solo es por advertirle que si baila usted con la señorita Swan, puede correr el peligro de tener que ir al hospital por una inflamación de pies debido a los pisotones.**

"**Grosero", golpee el suelo con rabia produciéndome un dolor agudo.**

**-¡Ay!-Me queje en voz alta para luego taparme la boca.**

**-¿Habéis oído algo?-Demasiado tarde. Newton ya sospechaba y yo me maldije por mi indiscreción.**

**-¡Miau!-Imite un maullido un poco lastimero.**

**-Ha sido un gato hambriento, Newton-Le tranquilizo Edward-¡Michino, michino, michino!-Empezó a llamar al supuesto gato-Se debe haber escapado o es un gato muy tímido.**

**-¡Señor Newton!-La voz de Jessica Stanley invadió todo el habitáculo-¡Le he estado buscando por todas partes! ¿Donde se habia metido? ¡Es usted poco caballeresco por dejarme sin el baile prometido!**

**Por primera vez me alegre de oír la voz de Jessica.**

**-¡No le da vergüenza señor Newton de dejar a una dama sin su baile prometido!-Dijo Edward con burlona lastima hacia Jessica-No se preocupe, Señorita Stanley. El señor Newton cumplirá su promesa con usted.**

**-Tampoco me importaría que usted fuese conmigo al baile-Insinuó Jessica con falsa modestia. Si no hubiera estado escondida, le habría tirado de los pelos por arpía.**

**-Lo siento, señorita Stanley-Los modales de Edward seguían impecables-Pero tardare un poco en fumarme el cigarro y me sienta fatal tenerlo que dejarlo a medias. Compréndalo.**

**-Otra vez será-se resigno-¡Señor Newton!**

**Vi a Mike Newton levantarse y despedirse de Emmett y Edward. Despues otro silencio invadió la sala.**

**-¿Buscamos al gato y le destripamos como a un oso?-Le propuso Emmett a Edward.**

**-No te molestes, Emmett-Le disuadió-Este gato lo que quiere es quedarse solo. ¿Nos vamos?**

**-De acuerdo**

**Oí los ruidos de sus pasos al irse y apagaron la luz, supe que no habia nadie en la sala. Era mi oportunidad para salir.**

**De repente alguien me tiro de la cola del vestido y cuando medio cuerpo mio estuvo fuera, note como alguien me cogia por la cadera y me sacaba para fuera.**

**-¡Ya salio la gatita, Edward!-Exclamo Emmett feliz.**

**Por alguna razon, me resistí a salir y empecé a tirar de mi misma por el lado contrario con tan mala suerte que me di con algo en la cabeza.**

**Cuando note un líquido viscoso y de olor nauseabundo saliendo de mi frente, no pude evitarlo y perdí el conocimiento. El último recuerdo que tuve fue que alguien con un pañuelo, estaba presionando la herida.**

**-¡Emmett, te dije que tuvieras mas cuidado!-Le increpo Edward con voz rota por la preocupación-¡Hay que llevarla al hospital!**

**Empezaba a salir de mis ensoñaciones cuando oí desde la calle a los niños cantando sus habituales villancicos. Me taladraban los oidos, por lo que me puse la almohada encima de la cabeza para amortiguar el molesto ruido.**

**Alguien me la aparto de la cabeza con suavidad y me puso la mano en la frente. No pude evitar un chasquido de dientes al percatarme de que su mano estaba helada. Como si hubiese estado metida en la nieve durante horas. Debio percatarse de que estaba bien, porque aparto su mano. Para no tener que despertarme me puse las sabanas en la cabeza y me di la vuelta de medio lado.**

**-Un poco mas mama. Hoy es sábado-Murmure suplicando que me dejasen dormir.**

**-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Swan?-Me pregunto una voz suave, profesional, moderada y tierna a la vez.**

**No pude evitar abrir los ojos y sonreir como una pánfila cuando el hermoso rostro de ojos dorados y brillantes del doctor Cullen me inspeccionaban.**

**-Doctor Cullen-Musite-¿Que hago aquí?**

**-Eso mismo me pregunto yo-Me repuso con burla pero sin querer ofenderme-Se hizo una pequeña brecha y le he tenido que volver a coser. Parecia mas grave de lo que era porque cuando el señor Masen y el señor McCarty la trajeron hasta aquí, habia perdido un volumen de sangre considerable y estaba increíblemente palida. Por suerte era una herida superficial y no he tenido que darle puntos. Pero empiezo a pensar que voy a tener que poner una cama fija para usted.**

**-Estoy algo mareada-Me queje-¿Me ha vuelto a dar morfina?**

**-¡Oh, no!-Simulo estar espantado-No cometo mis errores dos veces. Le he dado un sedante muy suave para que descanse.**

**-Pues no lo ha conseguido. Usted sigue estando endiabladamente guapo.**

**Se rio con ganas y empezó a apuntar unas notas.**

**-Descanse un poco y podrá volver a casa, señorita Swan. Aunque siento lo del baile.**

**-No se preocupe-Le replique sinceramente-No estaba muy motivada con el.**

**-¿Ni siquiera estando el señor Masen presente?-Inquirió perspicaz.**

**-Odio que Edw…el señor Masen descubra que soy una pesima bailarina-Me puse roja como una grana.**

**-No te preocupes demasiado por eso-La voz de Edward surgió del umbral de la puerta-Ya me las conozco bien.**

**Le iba a lanzar una mirada que le dejase en el sitio pero el impacto de verle con dos botones de su blusa desabrochados y la corbata quitada y cubierto por una sencilla bata de medico, hicieron que las fuerzas flaqueasen y se me olvidase todo lo que tenia que decirle. Su sonrisa acabo con todas mis defensas. Ya no podía mirar a ningún lado sin que la belleza del doctor Cullen y la de Edward me persiguiesen fuera y dentro de mi cabeza.**

**Se acerco a mí y me esforcé por respirar cuando se acerco a mi cama y su mano se poso en mis mejillas. Podía ser que en la calle estuviéramos a varios grados bajo cero, pero mi interior podría ser morada de demonios perfectamente. La sangre se me subió a las mejillas y me sonroje como una tonta.**

**Edward se rio ante eso.**

**-Parece que ya estas mejor-Se tranquilizo para luego acercarse a mi oído-Me tenias muy preocupado.**

**Intentando que la lengua no se me trabara, me disculpe con el.**

**-Siento que Emmett y tú os hayáis perdido la fiesta.**

**Puso los ojos en blanco.**

**-Odio esas fiestas-Me aseguro-No sabes como me alegro de que me saques de la rutina, aunque utilices métodos poco ortodoxos.**

**-Ademas se lo ha pasado como un niño pequeño cuidando a mis pacientes-Añadió el doctor Cullen de repente-El señor Masen en el hospital esta como un pez en el agua.**

**Edward sonrio halagado y por un momento me lo imagine con su bata blanca y su actitud profesional.**

**-El paciente de la habitación doscientos seis necesita que le suba la dosis de morfina. Dos miligramos disueltos en agua-Le comento Edward seriamente al doctor Cullen mientras este tomaba nota y se fue con pasos rápidos y elegantes hacia la habitación.**

**-Eres increíble-Le comente**

**-Estoy empezando a coger gustillo a esto-Admitió feliz. Se sentía mucho más cómodo tratando a la gente que clasificando papeles en el despacho de su padre.**

**-Por lo menos me siento algo mejor por haberte estropeado la velada.**

**-No has estropeado nada-Insistió-Lo que hago en el baile, lo puedo hacer en otro sitio.**

**-Fumar a escondidas de tu madre y hablar del escote de una dama cuando ella no esta presente-Puse los ojos en blanco-Esos modales son muy poco caballerescos, señor Masen.**

**-Yo solo hablo de los escotes de las damas cuando estas están presentes.**

**-¿Has hablado de mi escote por que estaba presente?-Inquirí indignada.**

**-Por supuesto.**

**-Idiota-Le saque la lengua como una niña pequeña y cuando fui a alzar los puños, este me cogio de la muñeca y tiro de mi atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo. Me sonrio a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.**

**-Eres preciosa cuando te enfadas-Susurro con voz poco decorosa. ¿Por que me hacia esto a mi?**

**No podía pensar en nada que no fuera que tenia su hermoso rostro a milímetros del mio y estaba calculando la distancia que habría entre nosotros. Cerré los ojos y no quise evitar las consecuencias.**

**-¡Edward!-Oí gritar a Emmett desde el piso de abajo-¡Me acabo de enamorar!**

**Edward se separo de mí con gesto de fastidio.**

**-Teóricamente solo iba a llevarte a ti al hospital e irse al baile, o supuestamente al baile, pero ha encontrado diversión aquí-Me explico con malicia en la voz.**

**Emmett se acerco a nosotros corriendo y en su ancho rostro caia las gotas de sudor. Jadeaba e intentaba tomar aire.**

**-¡Y yo perdiendo el tiempo yendo a estupidos bailes cuando resulta que en los hospitales están las mejores!-Suspiro-¡Que mujer! ¡Que diosa! ¡No tiene nada que envidiar a la diosa de la caza! ¡Es la madre de mis hijos!**

**-Emmett, no te sulfures-Le pidio Edward.**

**-¡No la has visto!-Se defendió-La verdad que no parece muy simpatica y tampoco es muy habladora, pero bueno. He notado que cuando me iba a dar un papel su mano estaba congelada, pero eso tiene remedio. Ya vera esa mujer, como la caliento yo con solo lo que hay debajo de mis calzones.**

**Emmett siguió diciendo burradas sobre la bellísima enfermera sin advertir las caras de espanto de Edward y yo. Edward intento por todos lo medio disuadirle para que se callase pero este no se daba por aludido.**

**-Ya me imagino yo esta noche rodeado por esas piernas y con sus domingas en mi cara. Ya te lo contare. ¡Que domingas! ¡Que…-De repente se corto al advertir nuestras caras-Esta ahí, ¿Verdad?**

**Asentimos con la cabeza.**

**Emmett se giro poco a poco como si fuese a caer fulminado por la mirada de basilisco de la escultural enfermera y por unos momentos se le trabaron las palabras.**

**-Esto…-Tartamudeo cuando pudo gesticular algo relativamente coherente-…Le estaba diciendo a mis amigos que para mi seria un gran placer invitarla al baile de navidad, señorita enfermera. Si sus domingas quieren estar presentes, mejor que mejor.**

**Para eso mejor que no hubiese abierto la boca.**

**-Señorita Swan, el doctor Cullen le da el alta-Me dio un papel despues de un minuto de tenso silencio donde pensamos que mataría a Emmett con la mirada-Le recomienda que se vaya a casa y descanse.**

**Asentí en silencio y cuando esta se dispuso a irse, Emmett le cogio del brazo, pero esta ni se inmuto.**

**-Se que he sido un grosero y no tengo perdón. Si ahora mismo pudiese tirarme a un pozo para expirar mi culpa, lo haría encantado.**

**Ella le volvio a dedicar una fría mirada pero parecia mas calmada. Incluso se permitió un amago de sonrisa.**

**-¿En verdad se tiraría a un pozo si yo se lo pidiera?-Pregunto con voz fría, pero a la vez parecia algo mas suave.**

**-Pues claro, ¿Que no haría yo por ese culito respingon?-Le sugirió Emmett con voz juguetona.**

**Me pareció que a la enfermera se le oscurecieron los ojos y se le crisparon los puños.**

**-Como soy muy insistente, no me voy a mover de aquí y la seguiré a donde vaya hasta que acceda a irse conmigo al baile. Y le advierto que soy muy persistente-Le advirtió.**

**Ella puso los ojos en blanco.**

**-Le deseo buena suerte, señor. Le preparare una cama porque le espera una noche muy larga-Con estas palabras se dio la vuelta y desapareció casi por arte de magia. Posiblemente fuese los efectos del sedante.**

**-Si se cree que me voy a rendir, esta lista-Emmett se fue detrás suya.**

**-Buena suerte-Musito Edward con tono burlón-Te espera una larga noche.**

**Despues se dirigio a mi y con una reverencia burlona, me insinuó:**

**-¿Nos vamos de aquí?-Me ofreció la mano y al ver que me costaba mas que de costumbre me alzo levemente y me permitió apoyarme en el hasta que conseguí una mínima tregua en mi escaso sentido del equilibrio.**

**Pasamos por los pasillos del hospital como si fuese el escenario de una casa fantasma. Al llegar a una sala, Edward me pidio que le esperase, pero el hospital me pareció tan siniestro que le seguí hasta la sala. Este sonrio.**

**-Solo me voy a dejar la bata y ponerme la corbata y la chaqueta-Suspiro al ver que no queria separarme de el. Al final acabo cediendo y entre con el. En el fondo lo agradeció, porque resulto, que para lo hábil que era para unas cosas, el atarse las corbatas, no eran su fuerte. Despues de tres intentos frustrados, me levante y me dirigí a el.**

**-Tienes suerte que mi padre me enseñase para poder lucirlas en la iglesia y los dias festivos-Le comente mientras le ataba la corbata con el nudo favorito de mi padre-Siempre me conto que lo que realmente aprecia un hombre de una mujer es su peripecia para poner corbatas.**

**A pesar de haberlo hecho una y otra vez, senti como los dedos me temblaban al percatarme de que mis manos estaban demasiado cerca de su cuello y que solo hacia falta un impulso para rozar su piel. **

**El sonrio y me acerco a su cuerpo con suavidad.**

**-Eso es algo que tendré en cuenta-Susurro acercándome mas a el ignorando los latidos mas insistentes de mi corazon.**

**Me aparto levemente cuando oímos abrir la puerta.**

**-Vaya lo siento, no sabia que habia aquí alguien-Oímos disculparse al doctor Cullen. Parecia abochornado a la vez que sonriente al vernos allí a los dos.**

**-Solo iba a dejar la bata. Ya nos íbamos-Explico Edward poniéndose la chaqueta.**

**-Espero que a pesar de todo, pasen una buena noche-Nos deseo.**

**-Feliz navidad, doctor-Le deseo también Edward.**

**Este nos sonrio con benevolencia.**

**-¿Por que no deja cinco minutos la consulta y se viene con nosotros a tomar algo?-Le invito Edward-No esta bien que se quede solo con la enfermera toda la noche y ademas es hora de irse a su casa. Su mujer le echara de menos.**

**Su sonrisa se convirtió en un rictus de tristeza y nos miro agradecido.**

**-Me temo que hace mucho tiempo que se acabo los placeres mundanos-Suspiro pesadamente-Ademas alguien se debe quedar en estos dias también con los enfermos. Mi mujer es demasiado comprensiva y sabia a lo que me exponía cuando se caso conmigo. De todas formas tiene demasiada paciencia conmigo. No debéis preocuparos por mí. Ahora es el tiempo para vosotros-Nos sonrio con complicidad-Diviértanse, pero con cabeza.**

**Edward me agarro del brazo y se dispuso a salir.**

**-Señor Masen-Le llamo el doctor-Me gustaria que reconsiderase lo que hemos estado hablando esta noche. No le digo que me de una respuesta mañana pero espero que lo piense.**

**Este sonrio levemente y antes de que le pudiese preguntar a Edward de que se trataba, este se acerco a nosotros con una rapidez sobrenatural y cogio algo del bolso de Edward.**

**-Creo que no va a necesitar esto con una señorita tan encantadora-Enseño el paquete de tabaco para luego tirarlo a la papelera-¡Feliz navidad, muchachos!**

**Las calles adornadas con luces, los niños cantando villancicos, las parejas besándose bajos los copos de nieve y los gamberros derramando el champán hacian todo más irreal. Mientras esperábamos un taxi para dejarme en casa, Edward me agarro de los hombros y me atrajo hacia el. Disimuladamente, su mano se deslizo por la mía por un intento de darme calor por fricción, pero en aquel momento, podría quitarme toda la ropa y no sentir el mayor amago de frío.**

**Ver su silueta dibujada a través de la nieve, me hizo evocar a un hermoso angel que de un momento a otro se disponía a batir sus alas y echarse a volar hacia su verdadero hogar. Posiblemente por eso le agarre de la mano tan fuertemente. Era demasiado egoísta para dejarle partir del lado de esta simple mortal.**

**-No me voy a ir a ningún sitio-Me prometio con burla pero con un brillo especial en los ojos.**

**Aun asi mis dedos buscaban los suyos en un extraño y enrevesado baile.**

**-¿Que te ha contado el doctor Cullen?-Pregunte muy a mi pesar de romper el encantamiento incrementado por nuestro silencio.**

**Se mordió el labio y miro al cielo mientras los copos de nieve se confundían con su pelo castaño dorado. Se puso enfrente de mí y me puso Las manos en mi hombro. Deberia decirle lo peligroso que era eso para que mi corazon saltase de mi pecho y se me saliese por la boca.**

**-Me ha dicho que necesitaba un ayudante y que si yo queria el puesto era mio. Tendría que ir todas las tardes unas tres horas y con un salario bajo hasta que terminase la carrera de medicina-Me conto escuetamente.**

**-Eso esta…muy bien**

**-Lo se**

**-¿Habrá algun problema con tu padre?-Inquirí preocupada por ese frente.**

**Negó con la cabeza.**

**-Es extraño…-Musito-Posiblemente aun este bajo los efectos de la magia de la atmósfera tan navideña, o quizás haya ido los efectos de las dos copas de champán, o tal vez el olor de los medicamentos del hospital…o a lo mejor es el efecto que tiene el estar contigo en este momento…pero por primera vez puedo ver mi futuro y me gusta lo que estoy viendo.**

**-¿Qué ves?-Inquirí en un susurro para no romper la magia de la ensoñación.**

**-Me veo regresando tarde de mi consulta despues de haber salvado la vida a algun paciente y eso me hace estar eufórico, pero lo que mas deseo es llegar a mi casa donde se que mi mujer me esta esperando, me recibe con los brazos abiertos y despues de las caricias y los besos, nos sentamos abrazados mientras nos calentamos junto al fuego.**

**Me perdí en las palabras de Edward y por una milésima de segundo estuve mirando por un extraño filtro, los pensamientos de Edward y me vi transportada a una casa, pequeña pero confortable, y me vi a mi misma ensayando alguna pieza de violín mientras el fuego de la chimenea se movía al son de la musica. De pronto, sentía como unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura y soltando el violín correspondía a sus caricias. Podía sentir como mis manos se deslizaban por su pelo y en el descanso entre beso y beso, oía susurros de de fragmentos de amor que se perdían en mis oidos. Al final de todo, le cogia de la mano y nos sentábamos en el suelo, mientras cogia un libro y sentía como su cabeza se colocaba en mis hombros.**

**La venda que llevaba años cegándome se cayó de mis ojos y todos los recuerdos me vinieron a mí para darme un unico mensaje. Ya no podría separarme de Edward sin que ello me produjese desgarrarme por dentro. Le habia amado desde el primer momento en que sus bracitos me habían arropado junto a su cuerpecito hasta este mismo instante.**

**-Isabella-Su susurro en mi oído me hizo volver a la realidad pero no de forma brusca, sino de la misma manera que un rayo de sol lo pudiese hacer.**

**Tímidamente acerque mi mano a su cabello y con sumo cuidado, enrede entre mis dedos, alguno de sus mechones.**

**-Creo que he visto lo que tu me quieres decir-Musite.**

**Sus labios dibujaron un rictus de tristeza y se volvio a acercar a mi oído.**

**-Ya se lo que quiero-Susurro con firmeza-Quiero ese futuro…y te quiero a ti en el.**

**Por un momento pensé que no le habia entendido bien o que no habia dicho lo que yo queria oír. Pero mi corazon me dijo que aquello era totalmente cierto. El me amaba como yo a el…como yo a el.**

**-Creo que me he precipitado al decirte esto…-Se le trabaron las palabras y se dispuso a alejarse de mi. No solo se lo impedí, sino que mis brazos tomaron vida propia y se enredaron en su cintura y mi cabeza se apoyo en su hombro como sustento.**

**-Ni se te ocurra decir que te vas a separar de mi-Le advertí-Si eres un sueño, me niego a despertarme.**

**-Te he querido siempre, Isabella-Me susurro al oído. Pude presentir su sonrisa y lamente no poderla ver debido a la maraña de pelo que hacia de cortina entre nuestros rostros. **

**-¡ Hey, chicos!-Un muchacho aproximadamente de nuestra edad que agarraba a una bella chica con un vestido ajustado y con el abrigo totalmente desabrochado, y acompañados de tres o cuatro chicos mas con sus botellas de champán medio llena, nos animaba-¡Mirad esa farola!-La miramos y descubrimos que estábamos debajo de un ramo de acebo. Nos sonrojamos levemente-¡Ya sabéis lo que eso significa! ¡No seas tímido, chaval! ¡La chica lo esta deseando!**

**Edward se rio levemente antes de clavar su mirada en mi y atraerme mas hacia el. Una mano se dirigio a mi cintura y otra se perdió en mis desordenados cabellos enredando sus dedos entre ellos.**

**-Creo que antes de todo deberia pedir permiso a la dama-Susurro de manera poco decorosa que me hizo mandar su permiso muy lejos.**

**Puse los ojos en blanco.**

**-¡Déjate de ceremonias, calla y bésame, tonto!-Le exigí.**

**Se evito una sonrisa y cuando acerco su rostro al mio, senti como su aliento se mezclaba con el mio. Me pareció una eternidad, el tiempo que tardo en vencer la distancia entre nosotros y que sus labios rozasen mi piel peligrosamente. Pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, el no se dirigio a mis labios, si no a mi frente. A la que continuaron mis parpados, la punta de mi nariz, mis pómulos, el lóbulo de mis orejas, mis mejillas, mi mentón y finalmente mi cuello. Mi respuesta ante los estímulos fue acariciarle la cara, desesperadamente como si tuviese la sensación de que este momento desaparecería disuelto como los copos de nieve que caían del cielo y se desvanecían en nuestro pelo.**

**Despues de subir sus calidos labios por mi cuello, estos se dirigieron a las comisuras de mis labios y como si fuese una pluma, note un breve roce con los suyos. **

**Me frustre ante la fugacidad del momento.**

**-¡Edward Anthony Masen! ¡Asi era como se besaban mis abuelos hace cincuenta años! ¡Haz el favor de no ser tan antiguo y dame un beso de verdad!-Me queje con anhelo de mas.**

**Me puso el dedo en el labio para que me callase y la comisura de sus labios dibujó una sonrisa traviesa.**

**-No te he dicho que haya terminado-Me hizo callar.**

**-¿Ah, no?...-No pude continuar, porque de repente sus labios chocaron violentamente con los míos y me convertí en una automata al entreabrir mi boca cuando este lo hizo. Eso consiguió que el beso aumentase en profundidad y yo me hundiese en las sensaciones. **

**Me reí suavemente entre sus labios cuando la punta de su lengua se coló por mi boca y busco la mía con desesperación. Cuando la encontró, miles de descargas eléctricas atravesaron mi cuerpo y la sensación de estar volando se incremento. Si no hubiera sido porque el me agarraba firmemente, hubiera jurado que ya estaría flotando.**

**En los breves momentos en los que sus labios no estuvieron con los míos, sino en mis mejillas a mis orejas, logre musitarle, como si al alzar la voz todo se desvaneciese bajo mis pies, algo que se moría por salir de mis labios.**

**-Te quiero-Fui capaz de susurrar antes de que sus labios volvieran a posarse sobre los míos.**

**La nieve continuaba cayendo alrededor de nuestro oasis particular.**


	8. Blue Stars

BLUE STARS

_**BLUE STARS**_

**-Bonita pulsera-Musito Edward-¿Quién te la ha regalado?-Me pregunto mientras jugueteaba con ella en mi muñeca.**

**Su pregunta me pillo de sorpresa, ya que estaba demasiado concentrada en las sensaciones que me producía el roce de sus dedos en la piel de mi muñeca.**

**-¿Qué pulsera?-Pregunte algo retardada, sin entender realmente a donde queria llegar-¿Te refieres a esta?-Le señale la pulsera de mi padre-Es lo ultimo que tengo de mi padre. Es una especie de homenaje a el, pero pensé que ya lo sabias.**

**-No me refiero a esta-Puso los ojos en blanco-Estoy hablando de la que tengo yo entre los dedos.**

**Me mordí los labios un momento para intentar no confesarle quien me la habia regalado.**

**-Esa pulsera lleva en mi muñeca desde navidades-Repuse a la defensiva-¿Te fijas ahora con la de veces que has acariciado mi muñeca?**

**-Llevo fijándome en ella desde el primer momento, Bella-Me explico-Me gusta el modelo. Bastante artesanal. Por eso te lo pregunto-Parecia que no habia nada personal en la pregunta-¿Es un secreto tan grande que no me lo puedes revelar?-Pregunto algo picajoso.**

**Estuve un poco dubitativa al decirle que la pulsera me la habia regalado Jacob. No sabia cual iba a ser la reacción de Edward por llevar algo que me habia regalado otro hombre. Esperaba que entendiese que por aceptar regalos de otro hombre, no le entregaba lo que ya era suyo desde siempre y que el habia reclamado desde hacia unos meses y que me negaba a soltar.**

**-No me importa que haya sido de algun pretendiente-Me aseguro-Esa pulsera estaba en tu muñeca antes de empezar nuestro noviazgo de manera no oficial. Te aseguro que aunque sea de Newton, no me voy a enfadar.**

**-No aceptaría nada de Newton ni aunque con ello me asegurase la vida eterna-Le hice un gesto de burla ante el cual se rio. Por lo menos se aseguro que Newton no tenía nada que ver, a pesar que en sus ojos seguía el interrogante de quien seria-De todas formas, si no te importa quien me la ha regalado, ¿Por que preguntas?**

**-Si tan segura estas que no es nada importante, ¿Por que no me lo dices?-Me agarro el mentón con la mano y me atrajo hacia el-Si no fuese tan grave me lo dirías-Musito entre mis labios. El muy tramposo habia ganado la batalla.**

**Despues de separarme, muy a mi pesar, de sus labios me prepare para coger aire de mis pulmones y en un susurro se lo confesé.**

**-Jacob me la regalo por navidades-Musite muy deprisa con la esperanza que no me oyese-Le prometí que en mi muñeca siempre habia un hueco para sus regalos. Ademas la llevo para demostrarle que a pesar de todo siempre tendré un hueco para el, aunque no sea ni la milésima parte de lo que tengo para ti. Jacob me importa, Edward. Es como un hermano para mí. Recuerda cuando éramos pequeños jugábamos juntos y cuando tu te fuiste me consoló bastante. Ademas necesito demostrárselo más que nunca. Últimamente esta intratable y apenas habla conmigo. Parece que le he traicionado. Se que yo no he hecho nada malo, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por el-Le mire a los ojos esperando que el me comprendiese.**

**Me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y acaricio mi frente con los labios. Luego me mantuvo junto el durante un buen rato sin hacer otra cosa que meter sus dedos en mis cabellos. Eso parecia relajarle levemente. Para los dos la primavera no habia sido nuestra mejor época, a pesar de la inusitada alegria que normalmente me producía ver los almendros en flor. Chicago parecia un oasis de paz de todo lo que sucedía en el mundo. La guerra que parecia estar en las ultimas, no acababa de terminar del todo y seguía agónicamente, eso si llevándose a todo lo que estaba por delante. Muchos de los jóvenes de Chicago estaban en ella. Angela Weber, pasaba todas las tardes conmigo mientras me contaba angustiada, la preocupación que sentía por su prometido Ben Crowley que habia sido destinado a Francia. La familia Stanley, estaba ansiosos por saber que habia sucedido con Mike Newton, aunque solo fuese por el hecho que a la vuelta de este, pudiesen empaquetarle a su hija Jessica, con la que estaba, de forma levemente oficial, prometido.**

**Emmett también hacia dos meses que se encontraba en Lorena con nuestros aliados franceses y Edward se debatía entre su deseo de volver a ver a su amigo y alistarse, y el sentido del deber de no preocupar a su madre, la cual leía el periódico con aprensión y rogaba con angustia que la guerra se acabase antes de junio. Yo me uní a su ruego mental, ya que solo de pensar que Edward tendría que formar parte de ella, me entraban escalofríos. Ya habia perdido a un hombre que amaba en ella. Me negaba a perder a otro.**

**Para mitigar mis temores, apoye mi mejilla en el hombro de Edward y me deje llevar por su calor corporal.**

**Despues de un rato, me levanto suavemente y mientras me rozaba la cara con los dedos, me fije en su triste mirada. Ambos teníamos personas de las que preocuparnos. El por Emmett y yo por Jacob, aunque me senti mal por ello. La supuesta traición, que yo habia cometido a Jacob, no era nada comparado con la idea de que Emmett estuviese luchando contra el frío y los alemanes en una zanja llena de barro. No queria que le sucediese nada. Le queria demasiado para soportar una perdida asi, aunque me dolería mas la tristeza de Edward al perder a su casi hermano.**

**-Deberías hablar con Jacob, Bella-Esa repentina intervención de Edward me saco de mis ensoñaciones-Por favor, no te lo tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir, pero creo que no es buena idea que lleves esa pulsera en tu muñeca.**

**Me puso un dedo en los labios, al ver que habia abierto atónita la boca ante sus palabras, para que lo dejase continuar.**

**-Por mi parte no hay nada personal, cariño-Me aseguro-Pero por la de el si. Si sigues tratándole como siempre sin explicarle lo que sientes por el, seguirá teniendo esperanzas respecto a ti.**

**-¿Esperanzas de que, Edward?-Pregunte sin saber donde queria llegar a parar.**

**-No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta-Movió la cabeza pesaroso.**

**-Jacob es como un hermano para mí. No intentes ver cosas donde no las hay-Estaba empezándome a cansar de esa estupida rivalidad entre ellos. ¿No podían comprender que queria a mi novio y a mi amigo en mi vida sin que eso fuese incompatible?**

**-Por desgracia para el, no siente lo mismo por ti-Intento que abriese los ojos-El esta enamorado de ti, Bella. Y me ve como un obstáculo para llegar a ti. Pero sabe que es imposible, ya que yo tengo dinero y posición y el no tiene nada de eso. No estoy hablando por mí. Estoy poniéndome en su lugar.**

**-Eso es ridículo-Menee la cabeza para quitarme esa idea de la cabeza.**

**Me acaricio insistentemente la mejilla y me deje llevar por las sensaciones de mi cuerpo.**

**-¿Que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido al revés, Bella?-Pregunto repentinamente-¿Que hubiera pasado si el hubiese sido rico y yo pobre?**

**-¿Estas de broma?-Le repuse burlona.**

**-Contéstame, por favor.**

**No necesite ningún momento para meditar la respuesta.**

**-Hay cosas que el dinero y la posición no pueden dar-Repuse rotunda-Mira tu padre. Cuando se caso con tu madre era de condición humilde y mírale ahora. Ni siquiera entonces perdió su caballerosidad. Se merece estar donde esta. Si tú hubieras sido de otra clase social mas baja que la mía, seguramente hubiera ignorado todos los chismorreos y me hubiera casado contigo. Eres un caballero, Edward y eso todo el dinero del mundo no lo pueden comprar-Musite buscando sus labios y encontrarlos exclusivamente para mi. Entrelace mis dedos en su cabello y profundice la intensidad del beso. Como respuesta, el me sentó en su regazo y con la mano que no rodeaba mi cintura me acaricio el rostro mientras su lengua acariciaba la mía.**

**-Seguramente tu madre hubiera estado tan contenta con la boda, que te hubiese desheredado-Susurro con los labios entre la piel de mis mejillas mientras yo pugnaba por respirar.**

**Me reí tenuemente y antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los míos, le susurre:**

**-Mi madre tal vez-Suspire y el se rio levemente por el cosquilleo que producía mi aliento en sus labios-Pero mi padre tenia todo pensado para que esta no tocase la herencia. Tengo un millón de dolares en el banco y mi padre se las ingenio para que mi madre no pudiese tocar ningún solo centavo de estos. La única condición, era que yo me tendría que casar para que pudiese manejar el dinero. Por lo tanto estoy ante un contrato de matrimonio para poder disponer de mi dinero.**

**-Ese es un buen plan-Me beso la punta de la nariz para luego descender a mi barbilla y aterrizar en mi cuello. Se me escapo una sonrisa nerviosa-Aunque me pregunto si tu madre no intentara casarte con algun tonto, para tener un libre acceso a tu cuenta.**

**Le acaricie un mechón de pelo intentando memorizar su textura.**

**-Precisamente mi padre me puso esa cláusula-roce su nariz con el meñique-Para que en caso de que mi madre escogiese para mi un pretendiente estupido, yo tuviese libertad para casarme con quien quisiera y tuviese a mi disposición mi dinero.**

**-Tu madre considera a Newton lo bastante idiota-Se rio aunque sus ojos brillaban frustrantes.**

**-Pero yo ya he encontrado el pretendiente que lo va a contrarrestar-Acaricie sus labios con los míos-Ademas, Mike Newton se ha resignado a casarse con Jessica Stanley.**

**-Yo no sirvo para los propósitos de tu madre-Repuso con tono travieso-Porque no le permitiría coger ni un solo centavo de lo que es tuyo.**

**-Esa es una de las razones por las que eres el indicado para mi-Musite-Pero no la principal-Susurre besando el lóbulo de su oreja.**

**Volvio a dirigir sus labios a los míos fundiéndolos en un apasionado beso. **

**-Te quiero-Susurro entre jadeo y jadeo mientras mis labios le dejaban una tregua para luego volver con mas insistencia que nunca su labor.**

**Sentía como sus dedos circulaban por mi cuello y ahogue un jadeo en su boca.**

**-Edward-Me frustre cuando tuve que separar mis labios de los suyos y dirigirlos a su oído, pero necesitaba que me dijese algo muy importante para mi-¿Me lo vas a pedir?-Pregunte con ansiedad.**

**Me cogio el rostro con las dos manos y me miro a los ojos. En los suyos habia una determinación absoluta.**

**-Aquí no-Hizo una mueca de disgusto-Estamos en medio de una fiesta y no me apetece que todas las cotorras de Chicago salgan con algo que comentar. Si tienen que enterarse que lo hagan en las crónicas de sociedad con unos pocos meses de antelación-Se rio levemente-Asi no las daremos tiempo a diseñarse el vestido que llevaran a la boda.**

**-¿Cuándo?-Pregunte impaciente.**

**Pareció pensarlo un momento.**

**-Dentro de un cuarto de hora desapareceré de esta fiesta-Hizo una mueca-E iré al prado que hay unos doscientos metros detrás de mi casa. Era donde íbamos a nadar cuando éramos niños, ¿Lo recuerdas?-Asentí-Finge estar entusiasmada con la fiesta durante un cuarto de hora y despues invéntate una excusa para salir y venir para allá, ¿De acuerdo?-Me beso la frente y nos levantamos de la banqueta del piano para salir de la pequeña salita al pandemonium que se habia convertido la casa de Edward.**

**Nada mas salir de allí, nos encontramos con Elizabeth, vestida muy elegantemente con un vestido color crema que le llegaba por la pantorrilla y seguro que mi madre y la señora Stanley que se encontraban con ella, criticarían despues. Nos dedico una amplia sonrisa cuando nos vio allí.**

**-Estaba enseñando a la señorita Swan el piano-Explico Edward lo mas serio que pudo.**

**Mi madre y la señora Stanley comentaron algo como muy interesante sin sentirlo de veras mientras Elizabeth nos evaluó con la mirada.**

**-Llevas todo el invierno enseñando el piano a Isabella-Apunto divertida-Debe ser apasionante, ¿No, Edward?**

**-Isabella se maneja muy bien con el violín, pero no hay forma de que aprenda a tocar el piano-Fingió desesperación-Y mira que lo hemos intentado.**

**-¿Seguro que tocáis el instrumento indicado?-Inquirió esta con una sonrisa sardónica en los labios. Edward y yo miramos al techo para disimular.**

**Mi madre, como siempre, no se enteraba del asunto.**

**-Por favor, Edmund-Puse los ojos en blanco al ver que no acertaba con el nombre-Mis migrañas y yo tenemos suficiente con su violín. Me moriría de dolor si le añadimos el piano.**

**-Edward-Elizabeth enfatizo "Edward"-Por el bien de la señora Dwyer, la próxima vez enseña a Isabella la biblioteca. También es un lugar muy tranquilo y nadie os molestara-Guiño un ojo a su hijo y se perdió entre los invitados. Me pregunte hasta que punto estaba enterada de lo nuestro.**

**Edward me agarro de la mano y se dirigio al centro del salón donde se encontraba su padre, unos cuantos abogados, socios suyos, mi padrastro Phil, que afortunadamente no abría la boca y el señor Newton, que pavoneaba de los éxitos de su hijo en la guerra europea.**

**-Cuando llegue a Estados Unidos convertido en un héroe, no necesitara estudiar una estupida carrera para tener prestigio. ¡No sabe lo duro que debe ser matar a esos estupidos europeos!-Exclamo teatralmente-A proposito, Masen, me he enterado que su hijo va a estudiar medicina en lugar de derecho. Para mi seria tan frustrante que mi hijo estuviese cuidando pacientes durante todo el día, cuando la guerra lo puede catapultar a la gloria. Estará deseando que su hijo cumpla ya los dieciocho, ¿No?**

**-Señor Newton-El tono de voz del Señor Masen era en apariencia tranquilo-Tanto matar gente como salvarla, es un trabajo extremadamente duro. La diferencia es tener la conciencia tranquila o no y lo que mas deseo para Edward, es que pueda dormir por las noches tranquilo-Su hijo le dedico una sonrisa resplandeciente. Parecia que el señor Masen se habia reconciliado con la idea de que su hijo no siguiese sus pasos y estaba encantado que alguien con tanto prestigio como el doctor Cullen se hubiera hecho cargo de su educación.**

**-¿Por que no has invitado al doctor a nuestra casa?-Pregunto su padre a Edward levemente molesto, ya que el Señor Masen encontraba al doctor una persona muy interesante.**

**-Lo hice-explico este-Pero me dijo que tenia que salir ese fin de semana con su familia y era un asunto muy urgente. Se toma una semana al mes para descansar y relajarse con su familia. Despues recupera el tiempo perdido con ímpetu.**

**El señor Masen me rodeo por el hombro y bromeo conmigo.**

**-Isabella, yo que tu mantendría vigilado al doctor por si acaso es una especie de vampiro e intenta morder a mi hijo para sacarle la sangre-Me guiño un ojo divertido.**

**-Padre, te aseguro que los depósitos de sangre están llenos y no he visto al doctor bebérselos-Edward hizo una mueca.**

**-A lo mejor te ha mordido y te has convertido en un vampiro sin que te dieses cuenta-Continué la broma del señor Masen.**

**Edward se acerco a mi y me sonrio picaramente.**

**-No necesito ser un vampiro para saber que incluso tu sangre me vuelve loco-Susurro de manera poco decorosa en mi oído.**

**Debio quedarse en mi rostro una sonrisa de estupida y no me percate de que se habia alejado de mi lado hasta que le vi salir por la puerta y me señalo el reloj antes de guiñarme el ojo y desaparecer.**

"**Cuarto de hora, Bella", Me obligue a tranquilizarme a mi misma.**

**-Isabella-Jessica Stanley me habia visto y la maldije en mi fuero interno. El cuarto de hora de Edward se convertiría en una hora si no me libraba de Jessica, que parecia dispuesta a echar una larga charla conmigo. Disimule sonreir mientras miraba ansiosa el reloj.**

**Conocía el camino de sobra. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, mis pies recordaban perfectamente el pequeño prado a las orillas del lago Michigan, donde Edward, Jacob y yo íbamos a nadar cuando éramos pequeños. Llegaba tarde y no paraba de injuriar a Jessica y a todos sus parientes, vivos o muertos. Llegaba media hora tarde y mataría a Jessica si Edward se habia cansado de esperar.**

**Pero allí estaba el. De espaldas a mi, se sentaba aovillado con las piernas recogidas en sus brazos, observando las distintas tonalidades que el agua del lago iba adquiriendo según el sol se iba ocultando. A la mortecina luz del crepúsculo me pareció mucho más hermoso que cualquier humano podía concebir. No quise estropear el hermoso espectáculo e intente no hacer un ruido, con tan mala suerte que quebré una rama. Este se volvio rápidamente y se echo a reír en cuanto me vio. Me ruborice y me quede inmóvil en mi sitio hasta que Edward me sonrio y dio unos golpecitos en el suelo para que me sentara. Una vez allí, el me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro mientras este me aproximaba junto a el, cogiendome de la cintura.**

**Nos mantuvimos unos instantes en silencio y por un momento mire al cielo donde el crepúsculo anunciaba las primeras estrellas. Baje la vista y me sorprendí del hermoso color violáceo que habia adquirido el lago.**

**-Cuantos recuerdos, ¿Verdad?-Musito en mi oído-Parece que fue ayer cuando el viejo Billy hacia una fogata y nos sentábamos junto a ella, escuchando absortos las leyendas de miedo. ¿Cual era esa? -Arrugo la nariz intentando recordar-…Si, la de los fríos y los hombres que se convertían en lobos-Sonrio-Aun recuerdo como te refugiabas en mis brazos cada vez que Billy nos metía miedo con que si no le escuchábamos, vendrían los fríos y nos chuparían la sangre. Como Jacob estaba tan asustado como tu, se agarraba a tu falda, y tu, cruelmente, le pegabas una patada para que no te la manchase-Se rio mientras yo me ruborizaba al recordar lo mal que me portaba con el pobre Jacob.**

**Intente buscar un recuerdo más agradable en donde Jacob no saliese tan mal parado.**

**-También me acuerdo cuando hacíamos competiciones para ver quien nadaba mas rápido y siempre os ganaba yo-Sonrei muy petulante y ufana mientras veía como enarcaba la ceja incrédulo.**

**-¿Tu nos ganabas a nosotros nadando?-Habia cierto toque sarcástico en su voz-Me parece recordar que te aliabas conmigo para que yo hiciese ahogadillas a Jacob y mientras casi dejaba sin respiración al pobre chico, tu te aprovechabas y ganabas siempre.**

**Se rio y yo me limite a fruncirle el ceño para ver si se amedrentaba, pero lo unico que conseguí fue que me cogiese por sorpresa para darme un suave beso en los labios. Un rayo se me cruzo por la mente y tuve una idea maquiavélica.**

**-Muy bien-Parecia que rendía a la evidencia y puse cara de pena a Edward-¿Que tal si hacemos una carrera para demostrar quien tiene razon?-Le desafié.**

**-Cuando quieras-pareció no entender que se lo estaba proponiendo en ese momento.**

**-¿Preparado entonces?-Esboce una sonrisa malévola.**

**Se puso serio de repente y parecia que estaba tragando saliva.**

**-No puedes estar hablando en serio-Se le trababa las palabras y parecia avergonzado.**

**-¿No me digas que no te atreves a hacer una apuesta con una chica?-Me burle de el.**

**-Pues claro que me atrevo…-Se puso nervioso y se empezó a ruborizar-…Solo que…no tengo la ropa necesaria para nadar ahora.**

**-¿Quien te ha dicho que para nadar necesitemos ropa?-Inquirí maliciosa y picara.**

**Se quedo mudo de la impresión con gesto totalmente inocente.**

**-No puedo creer que estes insinuando lo que yo creo que estas insinuando-Abrió los ojos como platos.**

**Para demostrarle que hablaba en serio, me senté para quitarme las botas y las medias, para luego desabrocharme la blusa y lanzársela, quedándome solo con el corsé. A medida que me quitaba la falda, empecé a pensar en las consecuencias de mis acciones, pero ya no me podía-más bien no queria-detenerme. Al final me quede con la combinación y el corsé en su presencia. Intente disimular la vergüenza que me estaba embargando, pero no era nada comparada con las emociones que sufría Edward.**

**-Esto va en serio-Era la constatación de un hecho. Afirme con la cabeza para que no notase que en el bochorno que me embargaba.**

**Suspiro resignado**

**-Esta bien-Musito rojo como una grana-Pero date la vuelta y no te vuelvas hasta que me haya metido en el agua. ¡Me da vergüenza que me veas desnudo!**

**Reprimí una sonora carcajada.**

**-Edward, te he visto desnudo mas de una vez, ¿A que viene tanto reparo ahora?-Pregunte divertida-He crecido lo suficiente para saber que los niños tienen colita y las niñas agujerito. Asi que nada de lo que tengas ahí debajo me va a asustar**

**-La ultima vez que me viste desnudo fue a los siete años-Me recordo abochornado-Y en mas de diez años las colitas crecen en tamaño proporcional a la altura de las personas.**

**-Edward-Le reproche con tono de impaciencia-Me estoy empezando a quedar fría.**

**Nos pusimos de espaldas el uno al otro y senti el frufrú de sus ropas y el suave ruido de estas al caer al suelo. Al oírle suspirar supe que se habia desprendido de todo y si no fuera por la estupida promesa de no mirar hasta que hiciéramos la carrera, no me hubiese resistido a la tentación. Cuando me percate que estaba corriendo y ya se habia metido en el lago. Me di la vuelta y vi sus ropas desperdigadas por el suelo. Maliciosamente las cogi y salí corriendo para esconderlas.**

**-Bella-Empezó a protestar Edward metido en el agua-Eso es jugar sucio.**

**-Eso te pasa por burlarte de mi-Le saque la lengua como una niña pequeña.**

**-¡Devuélveme mi ropa!-Me advirtió.**

**-Ve a buscarla-Le desafié y dicho esto empecé a correr por el prado acompañando mis jadeos con mis risas.**

**Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos me pare para tomar aire y dejar de reírme. De pronto note como unos brazos fuertes y húmedos me agarraban por la cintura y reprimí un grito.**

**-A este juego podemos jugar dos-Me susurro Edward al oído, divertido.**

**-Pero si estas…desnudo-Esta vez era yo la que me abochornaba.**

**-Todo gracias a cierta personita que me ha engañado para meterme en el lago-Replico mordaz.**

**-Te lo mereces.**

**-¿Me vas a devolver la ropa?-Pregunto divertido. **

**-Búscala-Le respondí refunfuñona.**

**-Muy bien-Parecia que ya se esperaba mi respuesta y esa era la respuesta que el deseaba oír-Yo también se jugar sucio-replico divertido.**

**-¿Que es lo que…-Me interrumpi cuando senti sus húmedos labios besarme la escápula y sus manos estaban en el nudo de mi corsé.**

**-Mi ropa-sugirió con voz lasciva**

**-No-Intente sonar firme y decidida.**

**-Tu lo has querido-Le oí reírse mientras desataba el primer nudo de este y deshacía el primer cruce. Intente coger aire pero mis pulmones estaban al limite. Mi corazon parecia que se batía como alas de colibrí. Sus labios pasaron de mi escápula a la parte más baja de mi cuello y lo empezó a cubrir de pequeños y húmedos besos.**

**-Mi ropa-Volvio a repetir.**

**-No-Volvio a ser mi respuesta y ante el estimulo a esa respuesta volvio a deshacer un segundo cruce.**

**Perdí la cuenta de las veces que me pregunto sobre su ropa y las veces que me negué a contestarle hasta que vi como mi corsé se caia al suelo y parte de mi se quedaba vulnerable a el. Sabía que habíamos sobrepasado las reglas del juego pero ya no me importaba. Queria llegar al final con todas las consecuencias. Y el estaba tan dispuesto como yo. **

**Lo supe en cuanto sus manos soltaron mi cintura y se empezaron a deslizar por zonas de mi cuerpo desprovistas de ropa. Solo la combinación actuaba de barrera entre mi piel y la suya.**

**-El juego aun no ha acabado-Me recordo divertido pero note que su voz habia cambiado y en ella se habia mezclado la diversión con la lujuria.**

**-Hazlo-Me envalentone al sentir sus labios recorriendo mi cuello y su respiración quemándome cada tramo de mi piel.**

**Por un momento, separo su boca de mi piel y dejo de acariciarme, pero no por ello quito las manos de mi vientre.**

**-¿Estas segura?-Supuse que se debatía entre el miedo y la lujuria y estaba deseando saber cual de los dos ganaría la batalla.**

**No me lo pensé dos veces al percatarme de lo mucho que podía ganar con esto.**

**-Si-Afirme rotunda.**

**-Bella-Le tembló un poco la voz-Te amo y no quiero que te sientas coaccionada por mi. He estado deseando esto durante meses pero podré esperarme si no te sientes preparada para ello…yo no quiero que sufras.**

**-Nunca he estado tan segura de algo como en este momento. Por ti sufriría las iras del mundo y lo haría feliz si tu estas aquí. No me importa nada. Solo quiero pertenecerte a ti. Que mi cuerpo y mi alma sean solo de tu propiedad.**

**Como se limito a besarme dulcemente el lóbulo de mi oreja para luego deslizarse por mi cuello pero sin atreverse a quitarme la combinación, note que se me pegaba al cuerpo y al sentir que se me pegaba demasiado, yo misma me la baje hasta que se me deslizo por las piernas y al caer al suelo hizo un circulo perfecto bajo mis pies. Ahora no habia nada que me protegiese mi cuerpo de escasas curvas del escrutinio de su mirada. Cuando note que sus manos se posaban en mis caderas con la intención de girarme hacia el, por primera vez me percate de lo que iba a ocurrir y empecé a balbucear un montón de excusas.**

**-Yo no tengo curvas y soy poco voluminosa…y creo que no soy tu ideal femenino para nada…**

**Pero no conseguí convencerle en absoluto y me giro para enfrentarnos. A la luz del crepúsculo, nuestras diferencias se incrementaron.**

**Intente contener un gemido al contemplar su cuerpo casi perfecto, que sin llegar a estar demasiado musculado, se delineaba perfectamente y se podía comparar al de un joven dios olímpico. Al mirarme a mi apenas pude contener un sollozo de frustración e intente alejarme de el. Me agarro del brazo para impedírmelo.**

**-No tienes que avergonzarte por nada, ¿Entendido?-Repuso muy serio-Mi opinión es la única que deberia contar para ti y si yo opino que eres preciosa y te deseo mas que nada en este mundo, la tendrás que respetar-Dicho esto me apretó junto su cuerpo notándolo en cada una de mis escasas curvas y al abrazarme no pude evitar echar mis brazos al cuello y apoyar mi cabeza sobre su hombro.**

**-No me sueltes nunca-Le suplique.**

**-Nunca-Me juro y dicho esto elevo mi rostro junto al suyo y venció la distancia entre nosotros mediante un apasionado beso sin limitaciones.**

**La húmeda hierba sobre la que se apoyaba mi espalda apenas era un leve refresco para todo el calor que emanaba mi cuerpo. **

**Solo era consciente del peso de su cuerpo sobre el mio. Sus labios calidos y húmedos sobre los míos que no se separaban un milímetro, para otra cosa que no fuese intentar coger aliento y la mayoría de las veces estos se fundían en nuestra boca, formando un uno tal como nuestros cuerpos estaban haciéndolo en este instante. Cuando nuestras lenguas perdían el contacto buscaban el camino por cada recoveco de nuestra piel, empapada de sudor. Nuestras caricias, repartidas por cada uno de nuestros tramos mas secreteos de nuestros cuerpos, eran lo unico que nos protegía de las fría noche de abril en Chicago. Nuestras aletas de la nariz se dilatan debido a la embriaguez producida por el aroma natural producido por nuestra piel. Nuestro corazon sonaba al unísono, componiendo la banda sonora del momento y nuestra sangre correteando frenética por nuestras venas en una alocada carrera hacia el éxtasis más absoluto.**

**La piel mas interna de mis piernas notaba la ligera presión que sus caderas realizaba para amoldarse a estas. Cuando mis dedos no estaban enredados en su suave y encrespado cabello, se dirigían a su fuerte espalda y hacia el ejercicio de contar todas sus vértebras, mientras me agarraba a ellas como un salvavidas mientras oleadas de placer invadían mi cuerpo.**

**Millones de "Te amo" salidos de nuestros más profundos suspiros rompían el silencio de la noche y mis lágrimas de felicidad humedecían su hombro.**

**Cuando empezó a formar parte de mi-tanto física como íntimamente-miles de emociones y sensaciones me invadieron. Aquella noche aprendí que cuando una persona empezaba a formar parte de tu cuerpo y tu alma, te desgarraba por dentro y producía tanto dolor que parecia que algo se rompía por dentro. Pero que la dicha de formar un solo ser en dos cuerpos lo compensaba con creces. Despues del dolor, siempre venia el gozo que se manifestaba en pequeñas descargas y cosquilleos que nacían en el vientre y se desplazaban por todo el cuerpo.**

**Antes de dejarme llevar por el placer más absoluto, contemple que las primeras estrellas empezaban a aparecer y por un momento pensé que las estaba tocando con las puntas de mis dedos, gracias a Edward. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar muy lejos en donde Edward y yo éramos una sola realidad.**

**-Esa constelación que ves allí es Andrómeda-Me explico Edward mientras me desperezaba y desplazaba mi cabeza de su vientre a su hombro y mis labios se posaban en la piel de este un momento para luego mirar al cielo, donde el señalaba-Andrómeda era una princesa tan bella, que su madre, orgullosa y petulante de esta, se vanaglorio ante los dioses y presumió que su hija era mucho mas hermosa que las diosas marinas, hijas de Poseidón. Estas celosas y ofendidas, pidieron a su padre Poseidón, dios de los mares, que castigase la vanidad de esta, y para complacer los ruegos de sus hijas, mando un monstruo marino para destruir la ciudad. Los padres, asustados, consultaron el oráculo y este les indico que si querían salvar su reino, deberían sacrificar a su hija al monstruo. Encadenaron a una roca junto al mar a la pobre princesa y cuando ella estaba resignada a su destino, Perseo, el héroe que acababa de vencer a la Gorgona Medusa pasaba cabalgando por los cielos con su caballo, Pegaso, la vio e incapaz de resistirse a su belleza, se enamoro perdidamente de ella, mato al monstruo, la rescato y se la llevo consigo cabalgando junto a Pegaso-Me acaricio el pelo desde la raíz hasta mi cintura, produciéndome un leve cosquilleo en la piel-Los dioses admirados por la hazaña y conmovidos por el amor entre la princesa y el héroe, tomaron la decisión de convertir a Perseo y Andrómeda en constelaciones para que todos los mortales rememorasen la proeza de Perseo y la belleza de Andrómeda, en cuanto mirasen al cielo y viesen las estrellas despuntarse en el.**

**Se me soltaron las lágrimas al oír una historia tan bonita.**

**-Es preciosa-Musite en su oído, mientras las yemas de mis dedos memorizaban el trazado de la piel de su vientre y el me besaba la frente-Y que forma mas bonita de prevalecer en la historia. Los hombres no tendrán otra cosa que hacer que mirar al cielo y Perseo y Andrómeda les contaran su historia.**

**-También puede ocurrir que los dioses decidan premiar a un privilegiado mortal y decidan bajar del cielo a un estrella-Me toco la punta de la nariz sutilmente para luego suspirar-Estrellas azules.**

**-¿Por que estrellas azules?- Le pregunte mientras le acariciaba el pecho.**

**-Por que son las estrellas más cercanas a nosotros y las que más luz arrojan-Me respondió lacónicamente mientras miraba el cielo**

**-Eso no lo puedes saber- Le reproche.**

**-Yo si lo se- me replico con burlón cariño cuando me volvio a mirar.**

**-¿Como me lo demuestras?- Le rete-¿Como sabes que las estrellas están tan cerca de nosotros que las podemos rozar con las puntas de los dedos?**

**-Porque ahora mismo estoy tocando una-Me rozo la nariz con un dedo mientras volvía atraer sus labios a los míos-Tu eres la estrella que los dioses han bajado del cielo para que un pobre mortal como yo se quede deslumbrado con su presencia-Murmuro dulcemente entre mis labios, intentando coger un mínimo de aire para poder continuar con la tarea de besarme apasionadamente.**

**Como respuesta a su estimulo me tumbe sobre el para que todas las curvas de mi cuerpo memorizasen cada mínimo detalle del suyo y correspondí a su beso con demasiado ímpetu. Comprendí que mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma le pertenecerían a el de por vida- y mas allá incluso-y ningún otro hombre podría profanar lo que el habia conquistado. Cada trazo de mi ser llevaba su firma y esta era la única verdad de mi existencia. Eternamente.**

**-Bella-Me pareció oírle aunque con los labios ocupados era difícil hablar. Cuando logro deshacerse de mis labios, muy a su pesar, me elevo levemente el rostro para poderme mirar a los ojos-Se esta haciendo tarde. Tenemos que volver.**

**Mis labios hicieron un mohín de disgusto.**

**-No quiero-Me queje como una niña pequeña-Y apuesto a que tu tampoco-Le provoque ufanamente.**

**Sus perfectos labios esbozaron una sonrisa burlona y tierna a la vez.**

**-La verdad es que no tengo ninguna gana de moverme de aquí-Admitió-Pero se esta haciendo tarde.**

**Pose la cabeza en su pecho mientras me hacia la remolona.**

**-Un ratito más-Le suplique mientras cubría su pecho de pequeños besos. Senti su pecho moverse debido a su risa.**

**-Bueno-Pareció ceder-Pero solo un momento-Susurro en voz cada vez mas baja, dejándose sucumbir por mis besos y caricias.**

**-No me puedo creer que puedas abrocharme la camisa mientras me estas besando-Me reí al sentir el cosquilleo calido de su aliento en mis labios, y hacia el esfuerzo de abrochar el ultimo botón de su camisa.**

**-Eso es algo a lo que tendré que acostumbrarme-Musite antes de que me volviese a besar.**

**Estábamos tan absortos el uno con el otro, que me sorprendí cuando oí el sonido de un arbusto moviéndose y luego unas pisadas que se dirigían en dirección contraria a nosotros. Contuve un grito mientras me agarraba al cuello de Edward. Este miro con gesto adusto hacia la dirección contraria y luego emitio un suspiro de relajación.**

**-Posiblemente fuese algun animal-Me tranquilizo acariciándome la mejilla-Te acompañare a casa-Me ofreció el brazo y al agarrárselo suspire con pesar, al tenerme que ir de ese lugar de ensueño.**

**-Te prometo que volveremos-Me susurro por enésima vez al ver que miraba el prado con pesar.**

**Con esa promesa, me senti mucho mas ligera para volver a mi casa.**

**-Me gustaria que entrases-Le sugerí mientras le acariciaba las mejillas. Estábamos en la puerta de mi casa y me negaba a dar un solo paso mas, mientras el estuviese conmigo.**

**Miro su reloj de bolsillo e hizo un gesto de resignación.**

**-Es tarde-Me indico-Y por muy comprensivos que sean Elizabeth y Edward, no creo que les haga muy felices la idea que pise por casa de tarde en tarde-Se rio-Por lo menos tengo excusa de acompañarte hasta casa. No me gustaria que el fiscal Masen aplicase la ley del toque de queda y estuviese un mes encerrado en mi cuarto sin poderte ver.**

**-Pues iría a tu casa y te llevaría una cuerda para que pudieras escaparte conmigo-Le propuse.**

**Me agarro de la cintura y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo.**

**-¿Dónde sugieres que vayamos?-Pregunto con su sonrisa arrebatadora en la boca.**

**-A ver a Perseo y Andrómeda-Me ruborice.**

**-Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo-me aseguro y con un último beso breve, pero no por ello menos apasionado, me soltó e hizo ademán de marcharse-Entra en casa.**

**Me hice la remolona, pero acabe cediendo y al estar enfrente de la puerta, le vi marcharse.**

**-Dulces sueños-Se despidió-Y esta noche no viajes a las estrellas sin mi.**

**Empezaba a entender porque le queria tanto que hasta este momento de breve separación, me hacia sentir un gran vació.**

**Estaba tan subida en mi nube particular que no me percate de la cara de disgusto de la señora Pott. Me pregunte que le habría ocurrido. No me gustaba ver caras tan tristes e intente consolarla. Queria demasiado a la señora Pott para verla sufrir. Tenía los ojos llorosos y mi primer impulso fue abrazarla con fuerza.**

**-Mi querida niña-Musito-Por favor, dime que no has hecho nada de lo que te acusan en el salón.**

**Me lleve un sobresalto, al descubrir que la señora Pott estaba asi por mi causa. Me negué a creerme la primera idea que se me cruzo por la cabeza. Renee ni Phil podían haber averiguado lo que habia pasado, ¿O si?**

**-Isabella Swan-Me llamo mi madre desde el salón-Se que estas ahí. Ven ahora mismo y no te escondas, maldita cría. Responde por tus actos.**

**La señora Pott me agarro del brazo y se dirigio conmigo al salón. Parecia una procesión de un funeral e inexplicablemente, me pesaban las piernas.**

**Lo que menos me imaginaba era el espectáculo que se habia formado en el salón. En el se encontraban una Renee y Phil, sentados en sus respectivos sillones, lanzándome miradas como si se tratasen de un basilisco y me quisiesen convertir en piedra. Lo peor de todo que a ambos lados de Phil y de Renee, se encontraban Billy Black y su hijo Jacob, que me miraba con sus ojos negros penetrantes y una sonrisa cruel en el rostro que por un breve instante, se convirtió en una mascara de amargura para volver despues a esa horrible mueca en la cara. No quedaba nada del inocente muchacho que tanto queria. Le convendría cambiar de amistades.**

**Para relajar la tension del ambiente decidi ponerme a la defensiva.**

**-¿A que viene el comité de bienvenida?-Inquirí sarcástica-Ha habido noches que he venido mas tarde y vosotros no os habéis percatado o no habéis querido percataros. Con vuestro permiso, me voy a la cama-Hice ademán de dirigirme a la cama pero Renee estaba enfrente de mi, me agarro con fuerza del brazo y advertí que estaba furiosa. Solo la vi asi el día que rechace a Mike Newton como futuro marido.**

**-¿Como te atreves a reírte de mi, despues de lo que has hecho?-Levanto la mano y esta se choco contra mi cara produciéndome una ligera sensación de que la cabeza me volaba. Di un paso hacia atrás, debido a la inercia, para luego caerme. Anonadada e intuyendo a que habia venido esto, note que me estaba sangrando el labio, debido al desagradable sabor salado que inundaba mi boca.**

**-¡Zorra, furcia, puta!-Me insulto Renee sin consideración-¡Te retozas por ahí con cualquier hombre y luego vienes a darte aires de gran dama! ¿No te das cuenta de cómo has estropeado nuestro futuro, por culpa de tu mala cabeza y tu lujuria?-Enfatizo "nuestro" con malicia-¿Quien te va a querer ahora despues de que tu reputación se haya esfumado como la espuma? ¡Nadie!-Remarco-¡Te has convertido en una doña nadie y en una inmoral!**

**-No considero que haya hecho nada malo-Intente sonar lo mas firme que pude, ya que no me arrepentía de nada de lo que habia pasado en ese lago con Edward. Solo me sorprendía de cómo se habían enterado.**

**-No añadas el pecado de la soberbia con el de la lujuria-Sentencio Billy Black solemne. Me senti rabiosa al tener que ser humillada de la manera que lo estaban haciendo y tener que rebajarme a que alguien como Billy me insultase.**

**-¿Desde cuando?-Exigió saber Renee fuera de si. Se enervo debido a mi silencio-¿Con quien?-Me negué a hablar-Si no me lo dices tu, lo averiguare y será peor para ti-No hice caso de la amenaza y baje la cabeza, no por vergüenza, sino, por ira-¿Quien?-Volvio a repetir Renee.**

**Se hizo un tenso silencio y Renee, cansada del juego, se dirigio a Jacob, ante mi sorpresa, y le dijo:**

**-Ya que Isabella no quiere contárnoslo, ¿Seria tan amable de volver a contarnos lo que vio de camino a casa, señor Black?-Pregunto exasperada por mi actitud.**

**Jacob me lanzo una mirada despreciativa ignorando mis ojos de suplica y lanzo la sentencia lapidaria para mí:**

**-Cuando venia de camino a casa vi a la señorita Swan-Remarco "señorita" –en actitud muy cariñosa con el señor Masen-Renee se permitió una leve sonrisa al tener una información muy valiosa. Comprendí que la vergüenza que le haría pasar con mi actitud, era un precio mínimo a pagar, comparado con la venganza que habia preparado hacia Elizabeth Masen. Me senti fatal por haberme convertido en su instrumento.**

**Pero solo llene la alfombra de lagrimas al sentirme traicionada por Jacob Black.**

**-Lo vi todo con mis propios ojos-Aquella frase de Jacob, me hizo sentir como si me hubiesen encadenado a una roca y un monstruo con los ojos negros de Jacob, me devorase. Perseo no me iba a salvar esta vez.**


	9. With my own eyes

With my own eyes

_**With my own eyes**_

**Habia perdido la cuenta de cuanto llevaba encerrada en mi cuarto, tumbada en la cama en postura fetal. Realmente el tiempo pasaba inexorablemente, pero me importaba bien poco si habían transcurrido horas, dias, meses o años. No volvería a salir de allí nunca. **

**No me importaba escuchar los insultos proferidos hacia mi persona por parte de mi madre, o las amenazas de Phil de meterme en un convento, despues de obligarme a cambiar de religión, para que aprenda a llevar una vida de castidad lejos del pecado. Incluso podría soportar los sermones de Billy en contra de mi pecado de lujuria y su continuo recitar de las sagradas escrituras.**

**-¡Arrepiéntete pecadora!-Clamaba detrás de la puerta como si fuese un fanático religioso-¡Que Dios se apiade de tu alma, porque tu cuerpo esta corrupto por el pecado, pequeña súcubo!**

**Las palabras de Billy podían ser ignoradas por la simple acción de ponerme la almohada en la cabeza y dejar mi mente en blanco. Pero el dolor que sentía por la traición de Jacob, no era algo fácil de digerir. Me senti como una tonta, al no darme cuenta de la enorme brecha que nos habia separado y de reírme de las advertencias de Edward. Mi padre tenía razon, todo valía en el amor y la guerra. Jacob habia jugado lo mas sucio que habia podido al ver que no podría corresponderle mas que como una hermana. Yo no le iba a dar más y los celos le volvieron ambicioso. Si el no conseguía lo que se proponía, yo no seria de nadie. Antes me destruiría en el intento. **

**Me senti fatal por achacarle a Edward unos sentimientos tan pueriles como los celos. El habia captado a Jacob mucho mejor que yo.**

"**Edward", Mi corazon me sangraba al pensar en el daño que le habia producido. Si no salía de mi habitación, no era por la crítica del mundo, si no por el dolor que le podría causar a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo. Por no hablar de Elizabeth y Edward Masen. Me habían recibido como una hija y ahora se lo agradecía de esta forma. No sabía como reponer el daño que habia causado.**

**Mientras mis lágrimas bañaban mi colcha, mi mente se evadió de la realidad y evoco ese lugar junto al lago donde Edward y yo nos juramos amor eterno con nuestro cuerpo y nuestra alma como garantía. **

**Me daba igual descender al infierno y quemarme en sus llamas. Lo que habia sentido aquella noche, me habia parecido tan hermoso que era imposible clasificarlo de pecado. Demasiado puro. **

**Edward no se merecía esto. Me condenaría una y mil veces con tal que el se salvase. **

**Los gritos coléricos de Billy me sacaron de mis ensoñaciones y tarde un breve atisbo de tiempo en comprender que esta vez no iban dirigidos a mi, si no a una persona que venia de visita y no parecia de su agrado.**

**-¡Frío, frío, frío!-Repetía de forma monótona y colérica-¡Vade retro! ¡Ser inmundo e impuro!**

**-¡Señor Black, quítese del medio!-Le ordeno la señora Pott muy enfadada-¡Y compórtese como una persona adulta! ¿Que se cree que esta haciendo con esa ristra de ajos y el crucifijo? ¡Deje al doctor hacer su trabajo!**

**-Esa es su mascara ante el mundo. Pero todo en el es una falacia-Le replico Billy al visitante-No dejare que se acerque a la señorita Swan. Su cuerpo esta corrupto por el pecado, pero si el la toca, su alma se pudrirá como una manzana.**

**-Señor Black-Le replico una voz tranquila y metódica que en aquel momento se me escapaba a mi conocimiento, de quien se podría tratar-Si de verdad cree que soy lo que soy, deberia saber que un crucifijo y una ristra de ajos, no me impedirán hacer lo que deba de hacer. Por lo tanto, haga algo útil y apártese de mi camino-Repuso con su angelical voz algo alterada-Y deje de echarme agua bendita en mi mejor chaqueta.**

**-¡Ya ha oído al doctor!-Le repuso la señora Pott enfadada-Váyase a otro sitio a rezar.**

**Note como Billy se rebelaba entre grandes improperios para despues bajar las escaleras airado.**

**-¡Estupido viejo supersticioso!-Oí musitar entre dientes a la señora Pott de nuevo para luego dirigir millones de disculpas hacia el doctor.**

**-Usted no tiene la culpa de nada, señora Pott-La tranquilizo esa voz angelical-¿Como esta la paciente?**

**-Lleva dos días encerrada sin comer nada-Gimió la señora Pott-Y hasta ayer por la noche, estuvo con un ataque de histeria que no dejaba que nadie se le acercase. Me temo, que mi pobre pequeña enfermara si no lo ha hecho ya-Sollozo-¡Maldita señora Dwyer! ¡Y malditos Black! ¡Si su padre hubiese vivido…**

**-Déjeme a solas con ella-Le interrumpió el doctor o debería decir el angel que venia a aportarme un poco de paz-Ya vera como se recupera con un poco de calma-Fue lo ultimo que oí antes de oír chirriar mi puerta y taparme la cara con la almohada para que la luz procedente del pasillo no me molestase. No senti como se cerraba. Ni siquiera senti si alguien estaba conmigo hasta que algo tan frío como un témpano de hielo, se poso en la arteria de mi muñeca y parecia tomarme las constantes vitales. Despues quito la almohada de mi cara y no pude reprimir una sonrisa al ver el hermosísimo rostro del doctor Cullen examinarme preocupado para luego sonreir aliviado.**

**-Me temo señorita Swan que no tengo nada de morfina para inyectarle y subirle los ánimos-Bromeo alegremente-No tiene nada grave. Solo un berrinche. Pero necesita comer o sino enfermara de verdad. Hay demasiada gente que la quiere para preocuparles.**

**-Me merezco lo que me pase-Musite con lagrimas en los ojos-Me han acusado de cosas horribles y no me importan lo que digan de mi, pero yo no podría soportar…**

**-Me temo que estoy enterado de lo que ha sucedido-Me interrumpió el doctor Cullen-O por lo menos de una parte de la versión. Me temo que su madre ha sido bastante explicita en ciertos detalles-Hizo un mohín de disgusto e intente taparme con las sabanas, pero este me lo impidió y me miro seriamente-Respóndeme con sinceridad, señorita Swan. Pasase lo que pasase en ese lago, ¿Se arrepentiría de algo de lo que hizo?**

**No necesite pensarme mi respuesta.**

**-No-Respondí rotunda.**

**Sus perfectos labios esbozaron una sonrisa.**

**-Entonces no hizo nada malo, señorita Swan-Me consoló-Su conducta no ha sido errónea. Solo lo es el prisma con el que se mire.**

**No pude evitar romper a llorar con más fuerza, pero esta vez mis lágrimas no eran de angustia, sino de alivio. El doctor Cullen se limito a darme unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda para que se me pasase. Para despues darme un pañuelo para secarme la cara. Este me sugirió que me lavase la cara antes de bajar al comedor.**

**-¿Bajar al comedor?-Pregunte asustada. No queria presenciar otra escena que mi madre podría prepararme. No estaba en mis mejores condiciones.**

**-No se preocupe. Su madre no está sola-Me consoló aunque eso no mejoro en nada la situación. Al contrario, la empeoro. No sabia quien podía estar con ella, pero esto no iba a hacer que las cosas fuesen a mejor-De hecho si no hubiera sido por ellos, usted todavía seguiría en ese cuarto, enfermando. Por lo menos podría salir a darles las gracias-Me guiño un ojo. Abrió la puerta y se volvio a dirigir a mi con una sonrisa en los labios-Creo que alguien no ha podido contenerse las ganas de venir hasta la puerta de su cuarto a verla. Hasta la próxima señorita Swan- y con ello salio, dejándome en la incertidumbre. Decidi salir a pesar de que la luz me hacia daño a los ojos.**

**Al salir por la puerta, alguien me agarro y me apretó contra su cuerpo fuertemente. No necesite fijar la vista en su cara para darme cuenta de quien se trataba. Aun vestido reconocería cada una de las formas de su casi perfecto cuerpo y reconocería su aroma en cualquier lugar. Apoye la cabeza en el hombro y le suplique mentalmente que me llevase muy lejos de allí.**

**-Lo siento-Me susurro Edward a mi oído-Yo no sabia ni podía intuir como acabaría todo. Nunca quise hacerte daño, pero solo pensé en el deseo que me arrastraba por ti y no me di cuenta de las consecuencias.**

**Levante la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente y vi la angustia que se dibujaba en su rostro. No pude reprimir una caricia para que se tranquilizase, aunque ni yo misma sabia como íbamos a salir de esta. Solo me bastaba que el estuviese conmigo.**

**-¿Te arrepientes de lo que paso en el lago?-Mi corazon estaba sobrecogido en un puño. Si me decia que sí, el suelo se hundiría bajos mis pies.**

**-No queria que sufrieras las consecuencias de algo que…-Le interrumpi poniendo el dedo en sus labios.**

**-Yo no me arrepiento de nada-Le asegure-No me importa lo que pueda pasar ahora que se que tu vas a estar conmigo.**

**-Yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada-Esbozo una sonrisa suave y me volvio a atraer hacia el.**

**-¿Te lo han hecho pasar mal?-Me pregunto preocupado al ver mi cara roja, mis ojos hinchados y las ojeras-Tienes muy mal aspecto.**

**De repente me acorde de la persona por la que estábamos en esta situación.**

**-Jacob nos vio, Edward-Le explique con la rabia contenida que me hacia chirriar los dientes-Se escondió en un arbusto y luego vino a contárselo a Renee.**

**De su pecho salio algo parecido a un gruñido.**

**-Encima de traidor y cobarde, mirón-Escupió las palabras-Esa no es la conducta de ningún caballero.**

**-En realidad la culpa es mía-Me trague la saliva al sentir la culpabilidad creciendo en mi pecho-Tenia que haberte hecho caso en cuanto no darle esperanzas. Tenía que haberle roto el corazon antes y que se hubiera hecho a la idea de que le podía corresponder.**

**-No lo hubiera asimilado, Bella-Negó tristemente con la cabeza-Ya no se trata de amor, si no de orgullo personal. Si no se tiene lo que se quiere, se destruye. Asi es como funciona el mundo y el ha jugado muy bien las cartas-Me alzo la barbilla para que le mirase-Pero, ese…-siseo para no perder sus modales al insultar a Jacob-se ha equivocado de jugador. Yo también puedo jugar a esto-Me agarro de la mano y bajo conmigo las escaleras.**

**-¿Donde vamos?-Le pregunte extrañada**

**-A darle de su propia medicina a tu amigo-Me respondió mas eufórico de lo que le habia visto desde que le vi en el umbral de la puerta de mi cuarto.**

**Al bajar al salón, comprobé para mi disgusto que mi madre y mi padrastro no estaban solamente con la compañía de Jacob y Billy Black. Sentados en el sofá opuesto a mis padres, se encontraban los padres de Edward. Eso me hizo cohibirme más de lo que ya estaba. Edward me tiro levemente del brazo.**

**-No me dijiste que tus padres estuviesen aquí-Cuchichee algo angustiada.**

**-Tu madre les llamo explicándoles todo el asunto con pelos y señales y les dijo a mis padres que era asunto de vida o muerte-Puso los ojos en blanco-Ademas mi madre al hablar con la señora Pott y enterarse que estabas encerrada en el cuarto al borde de un colapso nervioso, llamo al doctor Cullen. Yo estaba en la consulta con el y me lo conto. He venido con el a tu casa. No va a pasar nada-Me tranquilizo y cogio mi mano para entrar al comedor. Nos quedamos enfrente de todos mientras evaluaba las expresiones de los rostros de aquel salón.**

**Mi madre en cuanto me vio, bajo la cabeza para no tener que enfrentarse a mí. Phil no dejo de hojear el periódico. Elizabeth, que miraba al suelo, para no tener que mirar a mi madre y al verme entrar y evaluarme rápidamente, se le oscurecieron los ojos y frunció el ceño. Solo comprendí que no tenia nada contra mí, cuando lanzo una mirada a mi madre sin poder ocultar su aversión hacia ella. El padre de Edward, empezó a impacientarse, dando a entender que queria estar en otro lugar, menos en este. Por ultimo, le lance a Jacob una mirada despectiva y este me dedico una sonrisa sardónica. Vi que Edward le devolvía la sonrisa y supe que la batalla entre ellos dos habia comenzado. Me pregunte que era lo que Edward tenía planeado.**

**-Señora Dwyer-El señor Masen intento sonar cortes, pero la impaciencia en su voz delataba que queria zanjar el tema cuanto antes-He tenido que dejar un pleito bastante importante para escuchar lo que usted me tenga que decir. Espero que sea tan grave como indico por teléfono. Debe saber que mi tiempo es limitado. Y el de mi hijo también.**

**-Le aseguro que el asunto es de la mayor importancia-Mi madre se sentía ofendida porque el señor Masen no se lo estaba tomando tan en serio como ella pretendía-Uno de mis criados-Señalo a Jacob que sonreia cortésmente al señor Masen-que cuando llegaba de trabajar, se les pareció ver a su hijo y a mi hija y se acerco a echar un vistazo y en un lago les vio juntos en una actitud muy poco decorosa-Renee se tapo la boca avergonzada como si estuviese contando una gran blasfemia.**

**-¿Y?-Pregunto el señor Masen muy tranquilo como si les estuviesen contando que Edward habia puesto petardos en la cola de un gato.**

**-Ellos estaban a solas y muy acaramelados-Continuo Renee exaltada al ver que no conseguía el efecto que ella queria en el señor Masen.**

**-Nuestros hijos siempre han sido amigos-El señor Masen se encogio de hombros como si no le estuviesen revelando nada de otro mundo-Siempre han salido como lo que son y nadie les ha dicho nada, ¿Que es lo que es ahora diferente?**

**-Dos amigos no hacen cosas indecorosas en un lago-Siseo Renee, mirandome con odio-No se que clase de educación ha recibido su hijo respecto al trato con sus amigas, pero lo unico que se que ha mancillado el buen nombre de mi hija con su actitud.**

**-No sabe lo que ha pasado en ese lago-Le espeto Elizabeth con un tono de voz mas elevado de lo que pretendía-Por lo tanto hasta que no escuche las dos versiones, no puede juzgar nada.**

**-Espero que no le este enseñando a su hijo de cómo evadirse de las responsabilidades-Le acuso Renee a Elizabeth.**

**-Usted no es la mas indicada para hablar de cómo debo educar a mi hijo-El dique de la paciencia de Elizabeth se rompió y levanto la voz a mi madre.**

**-Elizabeth-Le llamo al orden su marido para luego dirigirse a mi madre-Escucharemos a los dos y si considero que mi hijo ha hecho algo que nos haya disgustado, le asegurare que cumplirá con su responsabilidad respecto a su hija.**

**Renee asintió y coacciono a Jacob para que contase la historia. **

**-Yo regresaba de trabajar del taller de un amigo mio y a lo lejos me pareció ver al señor Masen-Señalo a Edward-y a la señorita Swan. Estaban muy lejos y decidi acercarme para asegurarme que eran ellos, me escondí en un arbusto al ver que ellos estaban muy juntos y besándose apasionadamente. Por eso deduje que las cosas habían llegado mas lejos de lo que parecia. Mi deber era informar a la señora Dwyer de lo que habia sucedido-A medida que Jacob contaba su versión lanzaba una mirada a Edward y su sonrisa se iba ensanchando a medida que sus ojos se oscurecían de odio hacia este. Si no hubiera sido por Edward, hubiese vencido la distancia que nos separaba y le hubiese abofeteado sin parar.**

**-¿Por un beso muy apasionado se arma este alboroto?-Inquirió Elizabeth incrédula-A parte que no se puede sacar conclusiones precipitadas por un hecho aislado.**

**-Madre, padre-Le interrumpió Edward-El señor Black tiene razon en cuanto a lo del lago fue algo mas que un beso apasionado-Confeso ante nuestros estupefactos ojos y la sonrisa triunfal de Jacob. Me pregunte que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza o era que queria que empezasen a apedrearnos-Yo le dije a Isabella-Me agarro la mano firmemente-que fuéramos al lago porque tenia algo importante que decirle sin que nadie nos molestase. Queria que todo fuese una sorpresa ya que Isabella no le gustan las grandes reuniones, por lo tanto lo quise hacer un poco mas intimo. Claro que cuando me dijo que sí, estuve tan eufórico que no pude reprimir besarla, aunque de manera poco decorosa. Pero me sentía feliz y no pensé que un beso pudiese traer tan graves consecuencias-Bajo la cabeza con falsa modestia-Isabella y yo siempre hemos estado juntos y hemos sido buenos amigos, pero unos meses atrás me di cuenta que yo no queria ser amigo de Isabella, queria algo mas y el día mas feliz de mi vida ha sido cuando ella me ha correspondido-Una sonrisa triunfal borro la de Jacob y este le miro sorprendido y airado.**

**-Edward estas queriendo decir que…-Elizabeth se llevo las manos al corazon y se tuvo que contener para no saltar de alegria ante lo que su hijo iba a decir.**

**-Dentro de unos meses Isabella Marie Swan se convertirá en la señora Masen-Me cogio la mano por la muñeca y le enseño a todos los presentes un anillo de diamantes que llevaba en mi tercer dedo aparecido de la nada.**

**Mientras yo me preguntaba como se las habia apañado para poner el anillo en mi dedo y disimular la cara de sorpresa ante los presentes, observe como la sonrisa de Jacob desaparecía y crispo los puños, mientras le dirigía a Edward una mirada asesina.**

**El señor Masen estaba firmando las cláusulas de nuestro contrato matrimonial, eufórico aunque metódico. Elizabeth se mordía los labios para contener la felicidad que la embargaba mientras mi madre no podía contener las lagrimas de la felicidad. Incluso Phil habia dejado de leer el periódico y se habia acercado para ver con sus propios ojos y oír con sus propios oidos, que el año que viene seria Isabella Marie Masen y que no volvería a pisar su-mi-casa.**

**Hubo dos cosas, sin embargo, que no acabaron de satisfacer del todo a mi madre. La primera era la fecha del enlace.**

**-¿El treinta y uno de octubre de 1919? ¡Falta mas de un año para que se celebre!-Empezó a protestar mi madre nerviosa de creer perder lo que ya habia casi conseguido.**

**Elizabeth no accedió un ápice.**

**-Es demasiado precipitado-Intento frenar el ímpetu de mi madre-Si se quiere que las cosas salgan bien, habrá que tener todos los detalles bien estudiados.**

**-¿Y si le mandan a la guerra?-Inquirió mi madre recelosa.**

**-La boda se celebrara igual-Prometio Elizabeth en un murmullo. No le gustaba nada el tema de la guerra y a pesar de que los rumores la daban por terminada este año, la realidad era que esta que no acababa concluir. Para más inri, se oían rumores que una epidemia de gripe, procedente de España, estaba diezmando la poca población que quedaba en Europa. Pero en ese momento no me preocupe demasiado.**

**Renee atajo con el segundo inconveniente que encontraba en el enlace.**

**-¿Separación de bienes?-Aquello era lo que mas le molestaba-Nunca lo he oído.**

**-Es una cláusula bastante nueva que se empieza a utilizar ahora-Explico el Señor Masen-Lo aprendí en Nueva York y cada vez mas gente, la lleva a cabo.**

**-Si, pero…-Mi madre hizo amago de protesta**

**-Es lo mas justo-Le interrumpió Elizabeth-Cada uno tendrá acceso al dinero que aporten en el matrimonio y ninguno de ellos será una carga para el otro-Enfatizo carga-Y en caso de divorcio, cada uno tendrá sus bienes y no vivirá a costa del otro costa del otro.**

**-¿Divorcio?-Mi madre cada vez esta más sorprendida.**

**-En esta vida nunca se sabe-Se encogio Elizabeth de hombros.**

**-Ya-Siseo Renee mordiéndose el labio. Seguramente ella también estaría pensando en el divorcio, de una manera mucho más beneficiosa económicamente para ella. No culpe a Elizabeth por quererse cubrir las espaldas y su dinero.**

**-De todas formas, confiemos que el amor verdadero prevalezca sobre todo-Nos tranquilizo Edward Masen a todos y cogiendo a su esposa de los hombros, nos sonrio-Dejemos de hablar de estos temas y cojamos unas copas y brindemos por tan feliz acontecimiento.**

**-Eso es lo mas inteligente que se ha dicho en esta sala hoy-Puntualizo Phil cogiendo una botella de vino española de su propia colección, lo que me indico que estaba inmensamente feliz, seguramente por el hecho de librarse de mi dentro de un año.**

**Mi madre y Elizabeth se relajaron y aceptaron la copa de buen grado.**

**-Ya que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas preparando la boda, ¿Le importaría que me llevase a Isabella un par de dias a nuestra casa para poder discutir los detalles de su vestido de bodas?-Pregunto Elizabeth a mi madre educadamente.**

**-No hay ningún problema-Replico mi madre. Una vez que habia conseguido lo que queria de mi, yo estaba en disposición de poderme ir al infierno, eso si con una alianza en mi tercer dedo izquierdo.**

**Al hablar Elizabeth sobre mi vestido de novia, un picor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. En el fondo, la idea del matrimonio no me hacia muy feliz. Lo que realmente queria era vivir de la musica junto a Edward. Estar siempre con el. En cuerpo y alma, sin reglas, sin condiciones y sin un papel que nos impusiese como teníamos que vivir nuestras vidas y sobre todo ahorrarme un estupido ceremonial donde la falsedad, el dinero y el aparentar era lo fundamental. El amor que sentía por Edward era un sentimiento unico y solo nosotros dos teníamos que ser participes de ello. Pero me desengañe al ver la cara de felicidad de Edward ante la idea de firmar ese estupido documento y de todo el ceremonial. Le amaba demasiado para quitarle la ilusion. Por lo que decidi, portarme bien y soportar todo el acontecimiento con estoicidad.**

**-Entonces si no hay inconveniente, me llevo a la Señorita Swan a casa-Se ofreció Edward, cansado de permanecer en mi casa y mas despues de todos los acontecimientos que habían transcurrido.**

**-Como gustes, hijo-Le dijo mi madre de buen grado. Ahora Edward era su hijo cuando antes estaba deseando colgarle del cuello. No podía creerme como cambiaba el hecho de poder llamarlo yerno al cabo de un año.**

**-Hasta pronto, madre-Musite con voz ronca para que no se notase que no sentía el menor afecto por ella, por muy cruel que esto sonase. Agarre a Edward para que me acompañase a hacer mi equipaje. A Renee ya no le importaría mucho que Edward subiese. Ademas con ellos abajo, no nos íbamos a arriesgar a hacer nada indecoroso para ellos-Vamos-Apremie a Edward. Este enarco las cejas y me acompaño arriba.**

**Un fuerte olor a ajo penetro en mi nariz cuando abrí la puerta y no pude evitar un gesto de asco.**

**-Creo que alguien intenta preservar tu virtud y ahuyenta a tus posibles pretendientes-Se burlo Edward arrugando la nariz por el olor nauseabundo.**

**-Billy-Resople furiosa al recordar que como se habia puesto de frenético al ver al doctor Cullen en nuestra casa.**

**-¿Me he perdido algo?-Pregunto Edward divertido.**

**-Cuando el doctor Cullen vino a reconocerme, Billy empezó a delirar sobre las leyendas que nos contaba de pequeños y llamo al doctor Cullen demonio-Moví la cabeza sorprendida por la sarta de estupideces que Billy podría llegar a hacer por creerse sus supersticiones. Y luego gente como aquella extraña chica con la que me cruce en el manicomio la daban por loca, cuando el ejemplo mas claro de falta de cordura lo tenia en mi casa-Empezó a echar agua bendita y enseñarle una ristra de ajos para que se fuera.**

**Aquello hizo que Edward se echara a reír.**

**-¿Como se lo tomo Carlisle?-Pregunto divertido-Creo que cuando regrese a la consulta, me reiré a su costa-Me llamo la atención que Edward le llamase por su nombre de pila. Debia de apreciarle mucho.**

**-Se lo tomo bastante bien. Se nota que es un caballero y no como Billy-"Ni como Jacob", pensé para mis adentros, aun furiosa con el-Y no te preocupes. No empezó a echar espumarajos por la boca cuando Billy le enseño la cruz.**

**Edward se rio mas fuerte y se dispuso a abrir mi armario cuando yo le interrumpi.**

**-¿Por que has hecho esto?-Pregunte enseñándole mi dedo con el anillo.**

**-Esa es la tradición, ¿No?-Se hizo el inocente evadiendo mi pregunta.**

**-Edward-Repuse seriamente dando a entender que hablaba en serio-¿Por que les has dicho a nuestros padres que nos casábamos? No hace falta que lo hagas para proteger mi honor. Estamos en el siglo veinte y aunque la sociedad me mire con malos ojos, no estoy tan desvalida y puedo acarrear con las consecuencias.**

**Me miro con los ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas y sin darme cuenta se fue acercando a mi hasta quedar enfrente y unos pocos milímetros nos separaban. Parecia que se hubiese vuelto loco.**

**-Isabella Marie Swan-Me agarro de las muñecas-Me ofendes al pensar que yo quiero casarme contigo solo para limpiar la mancha que supuestamente realice al hacerte el amor en ese lago. Me caso contigo porque quiero que tú seas la primera persona que vea al despertarme por la mañana y la ultima al acostarme. Te he querido desde siempre y ahora, que puedo aspirar a tocar el cielo con las manos, no voy a dejar escapar mi billete-Me cogio por la cintura y me atrajo hacia el.**

**-Eso es muy bonito-Musite con un nudo en la garganta.**

**-Te lo iba a pedir en el lago para que fuera mas romántico y mas intimo-Me beso en la oreja-Pero la tentación pudo conmigo-Me rozo la nariz con el gesto travieso que tanto adoraba en su cara-Y se me fue el santo al cielo ¡Nunca mejor dicho! Asi que decidi esperar mi oportunidad a la siguiente vez que nos quedásemos a solas y sin otros deseos que nos interrumpiesen. Habia comprado el anillo unas semanas antes y estaba esperando el momento oportuno-Me sorprendí que Edward estuviese tan decidido a que yo fuera la señora de Masen y tuviese tan claro nuestro futuro. Yo era un mar de dudas.**

**-Tenía previsto haberte llamado mañana por la tarde para hablarlo tranquilamente-Continuo explicándome mientras se sentaba en un baúl y me sentaba a mi en su regazo y me mecía-Pero mientras estaba en la consulta con Carlisle, mi madre llamo y me explico, preocupada que tu madre la llamo hecha un basilisco, insultándonos-Menee la cabeza disgustada mientras Edward me acariciaba, quitándole importancia-y acusándonos de algo terrible. En aquel momento, supe que tu madre lo habia adivinado todo y me puse a temblar por lo que podían haberte hecho. Mis temores se confirmaron cuando mi madre me dijo que estabas en la habitación desde hacia dos días al borde de un colapso nervioso y que estaba muy preocupada por ti. Me ordeno que fuera inmediatamente a tu casa para aclarar la situación y que llevase conmigo a Carlisle. Hecho un manojo de nervios, se lo conté a Carlisle y este me aconsejo que hiciese lo yo creyese correcto y que te pudiese ayudar. Entonces lo tuve claro-Se rio entre dientes-Y le pedí a Carlisle que te colocase esto, sin que tu te dieses cuenta. La verdad, que no podía imaginarme la suerte que tuvimos con Jacob y que solo viese que nos habíamos besado. Pensé que iba a ser mi palabra contra la suya y que esto no terminaría en horas, resultándote más doloroso.**

**-Ha sido bastante molesto-Reprimí el suspirar aliviada por como se habían resuelto las cosas.**

**-Lo peor ha sido que tu amigo-Chasqueo los dientes, enfadado-me ha estropeado mi perfecta declaración-Se encogio de hombros-Bueno, pues te la hago ahora.**

**Hizo un ademán de levantarse pero yo se lo impedí.**

**-Edward-Estaba abochornada-No hace falta que te levantes para arrodillarte. No tienes que ser tan tradicional-Le reproche mientras me ponía roja-Ya hemos firmado los contratos matrimoniales y me casare contigo.**

**-Quiero hacer las cosas bien-Musito-A lo mejor romper las tradiciones trae mala suerte-Puse los ojos en blanco y eso fue lo que impidió que se arrodillase, lo cual le agradecí, ya que me encontraba muy a gusto en su regazo, pero no le impidió cogerme su mano entre las suyas y soltar las siguientes palabras-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Me aceptas como tu esposo en todo lo bueno y lo malo y amarme hasta el final de nuestros dias?, aunque yo te amare incluso mucho mas allá-Me susurro al oído para luego darme un beso en la mejilla. ¡Menudo tramposo! Asi no podría decirle que no.**

**-Te amare mas allá de las barreras de la muerte-Musite. No queria decirle que no queria casarme con el, si no estar con el durante el resto de nuestras vidas, viendo todas las mañanas el amanecer hasta que nuestros cabellos se hiciesen canos.**

**-Gracias-Respondió besándome suavemente en los labios.**

**Empezaba a pensar que esta situación no estaba tan mal, ademas tendría mas de un año para acostumbrarme a mi misma a llamarme Isabella Marie Masen y que el ceremonial solo seria un tramite bastante incomodo, pero despues de todo saldría de esta casa y estaría con Edward. Solo esperaba que Edward no se pasase demasiado en su papel de marido.**

**Me levanto de su regazo para ayudarme a coger algo de ropa.**

**-Salgamos por unos días de esta casa de locos, por el bien de tu salud y por recomendación del médico-Me señalo riéndose para dirigirse a mi armario y retroceder casi de inmediato.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunte sorprendida. Parecia como de mi armario saliese murciélagos o algo parecido.**

**Edward se limito a abrirme el armario y no pude reprimir un alarido al ver colgado en mis vestidos una ristra de ajos y en la puerta del armario un crucifijo y algun símbolo de la tribu de Billy que supuse que serian de su tribu. Me cogio por la muñeca y me saco del cuarto cogiendo un chal y un abrigo fino para ponerme al salir a la calle.**

**-Si por mí fuera adelantaría la boda a mañana-Siseo entre dientes-O sino acabaras con una camisa de fuerza. Ya le diré a mi madre que salga de compras contigo.**

**Recorrimos las escaleras como si se tratase de un sueño y al llegar al jardín estuvimos enfrente del garaje. Habia movimiento y supimos inmediatamente de quien se trataba. Mi corazon empezó a latir desbocado y más cuando Edward se dispuso a entrar en el garaje.**

**-Tengo un asunto que arreglar-Me contesto cuando yo le intente detener-No puede salir tan bien librado despues de lo que ha hecho. **

**Asentí a regañadientes y seguí a Edward cuando entro pero me quede en la puerta del garaje.**

**Jacob estaba recogiendo las cosas y en cuanto vio a Edward se envaro y se le enfrento.**

**-¿Vienes a regocijarte, niño rico?-Repuso con dureza en la voz.**

**El rostro de Edward era adusto y carente de expresión cuando se acerco a Jacob.**

**-Edward…-Le llame suplicando.**

**Edward se saco algo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se lo dio a Jacob.**

**-Un amigo mio de Nueva York tiene un taller y necesita un ayudante. Te pagara el aprendizaje y te podrás alojar en su casa mientras dure este-Despues le lanzo un sobre con dinero-Y esto para que te pagues el viaje. Tienes más que de sobra.**

**Jacob lanzo una mirada burlona y empezó a contar el dinero.**

**-¿Me estas pagando para que mantenga la boca cerrada y salvarte el culo por tu maravillosa representación ante los padres de Isabella?-Inquirió ironico-Me estas pidiendo que me vaya.**

**-Te estoy exigiendo que te vayas-El tono de Edward no admitía replica alguna. Incluso Jacob se retracto un poco-Si hubiera sido por mi, te hubiera partido la cara en este instante, pero por respeto a la amistad que has tenido con Isabella, te estoy dando una cláusula bastante ventajosa. Lo unico que te pido es que no vuelvas a nuestras vidas.**

**Jacob tiro el dinero a los pies de Edward.**

**-Porque te hayas comprometido con Isabella-Ahora me tuteaba-no te has convertido en su amo y señor, todavía. Aun no os habéis casado y en un año pueden pasar muchas cosas. ¿O por meterla tu polla de niño rico ya es de tu propiedad? Porque por muy bien que fingierais vuestra pantomima ante vuestros papis ricachones, a mi no me engañáis. Vosotros diréis que hicisteis el amor, pero todos sabemos que la palabra indicada es follar y para eso no existen clases sociales.**

**Al ver crispar el puño a Edward, decidi intervenir para que las cosas no se torcieran mas de lo que estaban y entre en aquel garaje.**

**-Edward esta siendo demasiado amable contigo, porque, si por mi fuera, esta noche dormirías en la calle-Intente poner gesto de enfado para sonar mas convincente-Se que me quieres…y yo también te quiero a ti, pero no te correspondo en tus sentimientos. Sé que la culpa de todo ha sido mía-Ignore el gesto de negación que me dedicaba Edward-Tenia que haber sido clara en mis acciones y no haberte dejado hacer ilusiones conmigo. No queria llegar a esto. Posiblemente nunca te amare, pero por lo menos me hubiera gustado conservar la amistad contigo. Pero por mis errores y tu orgullo, nos lo han impedido.**

**Jacob esbozo una sonrisa, pero no como la del muchacho gentil y dulce que habia sido hasta hace unos meses, sino la del nuevo Jacob, el hombre vengativo y herido en su orgullo. Crispo los puños y sus ojos negros se me clavaron como un puñal en el corazon. Las palabras que me dedico, destilaban veneno.**

**-Cuando te fuiste a New York con tus padres-Eso iba dirigido a Edward-Isabella no hacia otra cosa que llorar por todos los rincones y estuvo una semana negándose a comer ni apenas salir de la habitación. Solo mi compañía la aliviaba un poco y yo le hacia reír. Hacíamos todo junto. Incluso soportar esas estupidas lecciones de aprender a leer y escribir, pero con tal de estar con ella hubiera hecho cualquier cosa. Todo estaba bien como estaba, hasta que regresaste tú, con tu cara bonita, tus modales aparentemente refinados y tu modo de vida y la deslumbraste. No puedo luchar en condiciones tan desiguales-Se mordió el labio para luego taladrar a Edward con la mirada-Si yo fuera rico al igual que tu, la cosa hubiera sido distinta. Yo al contrario que tu, hubiese luchado y ganado. Pero he tenido la mala suerte de nacer en el otro lado de la escala social.**

**-En eso te equivocas, Jacob-Le corregí. Me iba a obligar a decirle cosas que sabría que le abrirían una herida permanente pero eran necesarias-El dinero abre muchas puertas, pero el ser un caballero o un patán lo da la educación y por muy rico que fueras, elegiría a Edward sin dudarlo. En tu caso, el dinero no te concedería los modales adecuados. Edward no necesita el dinero para seguir siendo el mismo. Esa es la diferencia entre Edward y tú.**

**-Te equivocas, Isabella-Sus ojos negros se encendieron como brasas-El dinero si nos da honorabilidad. Porque si no hubieras tenido la posición que ahora tienes, hubieras sido una puta barata. Mientras que ahora solo eres una zorra frígida y bastante estupida.**

**-¡Retira lo que has dicho, cabron!-Edward se dirigio hacia el pero antes de que Edward se manchase las manos con Jacob, mi palma fue mas rápida e impacto en la cara de Jacob. Por suerte mi padre me habia enseñado como poner en su sitio a un hombre. No tuvo tanta fuerza como el puñetazo que le hubiera propinado Edward, pero no por ello el golpe dejo de ser impactante para Jacob. Por sus ojos pasaron la sorpresa, la congoja y por ultimo la indignación.**

**-Me da igual que aceptes la oferta de Edward y te vayas a New York o que te vayas a casa de alguno de tus amiguitos a morirte de asco. Lo unico que quiero es que cuando regrese de casa de los Masen, tu hayas desaparecido de aquí y no volverte a ver en mi vida-Le ordene con voz serena pero autoritaria.**

**Jacob, se fue sin mirarnos siquiera, pero cuando se dispuso a salir por la puerta, me dirigio las siguientes palabras.**

**-Te hizo llorar una vez-Miro a Edward por encima del hombro-Lo volverá a hacer y esta vez te hundirás en la mierda y te acordaras de este patán que se hará tan rico que solo servirás para limpiarle las botas. ¡Buena suerte en la vida, Isabella! ¡Edward!-Le hizo una burlona reverencia y desapareció con aires de grandeza.**

**La pena y la rabia me hicieron un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir en la conversación con Jacob, fluyeron sin resistencia. Ni siquiera me asuste cuando Edward golpeo con rabia un objeto metálico y maldecía a Jacob una y otra vez.**

**Me abrace a el para sentir su calida protección y estalle en sollozos y gruesas lágrimas.**

**-¡Edward!-Gimotee como una niña pequeña.**

**-¡Shhh!-Me tranquilizo, meciéndome como a una niña pequeña-Todo va a ir bien-Me prometio-Ese vil de Jacob Black no se merece una lágrima tuya. Ya nunca volverá a hacerte daño.**

**No podía explicarle que no me dolia tanto haber perdido la amistad de Jacob como haber roto un lazo de mi infancia feliz y despreocupada y que nunca mas volvería a mi.**

"_**-El oráculo ha hablado, Renee-Le dijo Phil a mi madre mientras esta se enjugaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo-Isabella debe ser sacrificada para salvar a nuestras familias.**_

_**Elizabeth me puso una guirnalda de rosas blancas sobre mi cabeza y se dedico a arreglar mi vestido blanco de encaje y seda.**_

_**-Tranquila, pequeña-Musito con posando sus labios en mi frente-Si te portas bien, todo acabara rápido- Y me dejo en manos de Edward Masen, mientras este me condujo majestuosamente hacia el altar y me sentó en el. Carlisle apareció de la nada y me puso las cadenas para que no me pudiese mover y ayudaba a Edward Masen a colocar las rosas alrededor de mis cadenas. El olor me recordo al de una corona de flores para un funeral.**_

_**-Debemos irnos antes de que llegue-Apremio Carlisle.**_

_**-Cariño, lo haces por nosotros. Tenlo en cuenta-Renee sollozaba mientras que Elizabeth le apretaba dulcemente del hombro para despues agarrarla de la mano y salir de aquel extraño santuario siguiendo la luz hasta que todos se desvanecieron.**_

_**Mientras intentaba, en vano, liberarme de mis ataduras, la luz que la puerta entreabierta dejaba entrever desapareció para proyectar la silueta de una figura alta. No habia duda de quien se trataba y mi corazon empezó a bombear más deprisa de felicidad y gozo.**_

_**-¡Edward!-Le llame para que acudiese a mi rescate. **_

_**Pero la sombra siguió avanzando, inexorablemente hacia mí y no se detuvo a escuchar mis ruegos.**_

_**-¡Yo quiero que Edward venga!-Le exigí.**_

_**Pero esta negó, con lo que se suponía que era la cabeza.**_

_**-Edward no vendrá a rescatarte-Me replico-Edward no esta. Ahora eres mía-Y siguió avanzando, ignorando mis lágrimas mientras me agitaba y llamaba a Edward hasta que se me desgarro la garganta.**_

_**-Edward-Musite para luego convertirlo en un grito de angustia-Edward, Edward, Edward… ¡Edward!..."**_

**-Estoy aquí-La voz de Edward rompió toda oscuridad y mi corazon se libero de toda congoja posible. Algo calido toco mis mejillas y me seco el resto de mis lágrimas. Me senti ligera y lozana y con los pulmones rebosantes de energía y vitalidad.**

**Tarde en unos segundos en darme cuenta que habia salido del sueño y habia vuelto a mi realidad de color de rosas. Para que Edward no se desvaneciese, le abrace con fuerza, cortándole el aire de sus pulmones.**

**-Recordare lo efusiva que eres por las mañanas-Sonrio con alegría.**

**-Te quiero mucho-Musite en su pecho.**

**-Definitivamente, me vas a encantar por las mañanas-Se rio entre dientes-Aunque me vas a tener entretenido por las noches. Hablas en sueños-Me señalo.**

**-¿Eso es malo?-Pregunte ruborizada.**

**-Solo me preocupa cuando te agitas y lloras-Me contesto levemente serio debido a la preocupación que esto le causaba-No has dejado de llamarme en sueños, ¿Que ocurría?-Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarme.**

**-Perseo no acudió al rescate de Andrómeda-Le conté con congoja.**

**-Eso no va a ocurrir en la realidad-Me juro-Siempre estaré vigilándote y nada ni nadie me separara de ti. Ni siquiera la muerte.**

**-¿Eso significa que te convertirás en un fantasma y me te quedaras conmigo toda la vida?-Bromee con el.**

**-Preferiría algo más corpóreo para poder abrazarte y besarte-Sugirió.**

**-Pues entonces conviértete en uno de esos seres de los que nos hablaba Billy en sus leyendas-Tuve que hacer memoria para saber como los llamaban-En un frío.**

**-Los vampiros son malos, Bella-Edward hizo una mueca de desagrado.**

**-Tú podrías ser una excepción.**

**-Cierto-Se lo pensó mientras se reía-Lastima que no conozca a ninguno. **

**-A lo mejor tienes a uno cerca y no te has dado cuenta-Me reí para luego adquirir cara de pánico-A lo mejor te ha mordido y eres ya uno de ellos-Con fingido terror, me puse las manos en el cuello.**

**Edward se puso serio y sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron.**

**-¿Sabes?-Repuso con voz de ultratumba-Creo que tienes razon y me he encontrado con uno de ellos-Y sin venir a cuento, se abalanzo sobre mi y su boca se poso sobre mi cuello, haciéndole reír y a mi producirme un cosquilleo en el cuello-Últimamente encuentro tu sangre irresistible-Me dio un suave beso en este mientras millones de descargas eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo-Te quiero tanto.**

**Como respuesta, le acaricie el pelo.**

**Repentinamente se puso en pie, muy a mi pesar y cuando oí unos pasos dirigiéndose a mi habitación lo entendí.**

**-Mi madre quiere ver como estás-Me advirtió-Anoche tuviste algo de fiebre.**

**-¿Se puede?-Llamo a la puerta suavemente.**

**-Si-Le conteste mirando aprensiva a Edward imaginándome lo que podría pensar si veía a su hijo en mi cuarto y yo en camisón.**

**Pero Elizabeth entro con una sonrisa en los labios y le dedico un guiño cariñoso a su hijo.**

**-Edward, cielo vas a llegar tarde a la consulta del doctor Cullen y luego tienes que estudiar para el examen de ingreso. Solo te faltan dos meses-Le recordo su madre mientras este resoplaba quitándose un mechón de sus ojos.**

**-Creo que esto es una indirecta para que me vaya y empecéis a hablar de cosas de mujeres-Refunfuño.**

**-Edward-Le reprobó su madre con gesto impaciente.**

**-Ya me voy-Hizo un gesto teatral con las manos y antes de salir me hizo un guiño cariñoso-iré a buscarte por la tarde para salir a dar un paseo, si estas mejor.**

**-Adiós, Edward-Me despedí-No tengas muchos pacientes.**

**Con una carcajada, cerro la puerta.**

**Elizabeth se sentó en el regazo de la cama para percatarse de mi aspecto.**

**-Tienes mala cara-susurro preocupada.**

**-Me ha venido el periodo-Le explique molesta y aliviada. Por mucho que me quejase de dolores menstruales, en esta ocasión me alegraba de sufrirlo. Eso significaba que lo del lago no habia tenido consecuencias y ningún pequeño Eddie de pelo cobrizo vendría al mundo, por lo menos por ahora.**

**-Haré que te traigan un poco de leche caliente para que te recuperes-Me tranquilizo-He llamado a tus padres para decirles que te quedaras una semana más en casa. He intentado que te quedaras aquí hasta que se celebrase la boda, pero mi marido dice que eso no es posible, por lo menos legalmente. Asi que te tendrás que aguantar en tu casa solo un año más-Me miro con lastima-Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es que te vengas a dormir aquí los fines de semana y vengas a comer y cenar todos los dias y rezar para que no te vuelvas loca en esa casa de grillos.**

**-Dos grillos se han ido fuera-La espina de Jacob Black clavada en mi corazon se inflamaba-Edward ha ofrecido a Jacob un trabajo en New York y se ha ido con su padre.**

**-En cuanto estes mejor, iremos a comprar ropa-Me sugirió- El olor a ajo no se quita tan fácilmente-Reprimió un gesto de asco.**

**-Estupido viejo supersticioso-Sisee- Supongo que ahora tendré que buscar a alguien para administrar la casa.**

**-Edward puede hablar con algun compañero suyo-Me propuso-Estará encantado de hacerte ese favor.**

**Se lo agradecí de todo corazon.**

**-Isabella-me cogio de la mano y se puso seria-Espero que entiendas que lo de la separación de bienes no iba por ti en absoluto. Tu eres una buena chica y sabes que nuestro dinero es tu dinero, pero no quiero que tu madre ni tu padrastro lo pueda destrozar todo, metiéndose donde no les llaman.**

**-No me caso con Edward por dinero-Le queria dejar clara mi postura.**

**-Lo se-Me repuso tranquila-Pero el amor de juventud puede ser muy peligroso. ¿Como te sientes?**

**-Estoy aterrada-Le confesé-Las grandes historias de amor no tienen un final feliz y temo que Edward y yo acabemos siendo unos completos desconocidos y se produzca un muro silencioso entre nosotros-Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.**

**-Te dije que no debías leer Romeo y Julieta-Me advirtió divertida para luego ponerse seria-En la vida, no somos del todo felices. Solo podemos aspirar a coger pequeños fragmentos de felicidad y retenerlos en nuestras manos el mayor tiempo posible. Y da igual lo que la gente diga. Los cuentos de hadas también existen en la realidad aunque ellos se saltan el proceso de todo el dolor que hay que sufrir para llegar al final feliz-Despues me susurro al oído-Todo os va a salir bien. Si desde pequeños bebíais los vientos el uno por el otro-Esbozo la misma sonrisa traviesa que su hijo.**

**Asentí con el corazon más ligero.**

**-Déjame enseñarte algo-Se levanto de la cama entusiasmada y se dirigio al armario de donde saco una bolsa de tela de color blanco.**

**A medida que lo abría, empezó a salir un hermoso vestido de seda y encaje, muy sencillo para lo que se solía llevar en estos momentos, pero a la vez muy elegante. Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa y fui incapaz de imaginarme dentro de aquella maravilla sin empezar a tener urticaria o caerme con la cola. Elizabeth me recordo al hada madrina de cenicienta que sacando la varita mágica aparecía un vestido para la ocasión. Solo esperaba no perder un zapato en la escalera de la iglesia.**

**-Lo mande hacer el año pasado cuando llegamos a Chicago, ¿Recuerdas?-Asentí incrédula-Al principio Edward se puso bruto y estuve a punto de hacerle comerse el vestido, pero poco a poco vuestra relación fue viento en popa y mírate ahora-Me hizo levantarme para mirarme en un espejo mientras me ponía el vestido encima de mi para que me viese con el-El sexto sentido de una madre nunca falla-Repuso burlona-Ya me imagino como reventaran de envidia todas esas cotillas-Repuso vanidosa-Vas a estar preciosa. No sabes como me alegro que vayas a ser mi hija. Y tu padre seria feliz-Su sonrisa se volvio nostálgica al pensar en su amigo.**

**-¿Tu crees que Emmett podrá estar en la boda?-Susurre pensando en la alegria de Edward por tener a su amigo junto a el en el día mas feliz de su vida.**

**-Esta locura no puede durar demasiado-Suspiro aprensiva como cada vez que se mencionaba algun temas de la guerra-todo ira bien-Me puso las manos en el hombro para tranquilizarme y tranquilizarse ella misma.**

**Alise la cintura de mi vestido con los dedos, deleitándome con la suavidad de la tela cuando de repente algo punzante se encontró con la yema de mi dedo y me pincho.**

**-¡Ay!-Me queje algo asustada al ver la sangre en mi dedo.**

**-Te has hecho un buen corte-Se asusto Elizabeth-Tranquila, te lo curare enseguida.**

**-He manchado el vestido-Gemí lastimosamente al ver tres gotas de sangre cayéndose en el vestido. Siempre tenia que estropear los grandes eventos en tonterías de las mías. Me sentía torpe y estupida.**

**-Esto se lleva a la tintorería y se acabo, Isabella-Me tranquilizo Elizabeth-Aun falta un año para la boda y no es ninguna tragedia-Se rio mientras volvia a guardar el vestido y yo veía como esas tres manchas se iban incrementando hasta teñir el vestido de rojo e intente ignorar el mal presagio que se me estaba presentando en aquellos momentos.**


	10. Song to say goodbye

SONG TO SAY GOODBYE

_**SONG TO SAY GOODBYE**_

**-¡Hum!-Se quejo Edward al ver como corría las cortinas y el sol daba de lleno en su cara-¡Déjame dormir! ¡Hoy es sábado!-Y se volvio a poner las mantas a la cabeza.**

**-¡Edward!-Le increpe mientras le retiraba las sabanas y este se agazapaba-¡Tienes que levantarte! ¡Ese examen no va a esperar por ti!**

**-¡Pues hasta el año que viene!-Gruño.**

**Suspire, me tumbe a su lado y enlace mis brazos a su cintura. Acerque mis labios a su cuello y empecé a darles pequeños besitos.**

**-¡Hum!-Se deleitaba de gusto-¡Eso es trampa!**

**-¡Vamos, dormilón!-Le anime-¡Unas horas más y serás libre para dormir todo lo que quieras!-Nunca había conocido a nadie que le gustase dormir tanto como a Edward-¡Menudo doctor vas a estar hecho! Me pregunto como te puede gustar tanto dormir. Desde luego las camas te tiran demasiado.**

**Sin darme cuenta, Edward me giro tumbándome boca arriba y se puso sobre mí. Me encantaba sentir el calor y la presión que ejercía su cuerpo sobre el mio.**

**-¿Quién te ha dicho que a mi me gusten las camas para dormir?-Me pregunto con voz sugerente mientras me daba suaves besos por el cuello.**

**-Edward…-Le reprobé antes de dejarme llevar por la tentación.**

**-Está bien-Se incorporo de un salto de la cama para prepararse a irse a la ducha.**

**Me levante de la cama y me alise mi falda. **

**Mire el destartalado piso que Edward se habia alquilado en el centro de la ciudad, con la excusa de estudiar mas tranquilo, aunque su verdadero proposito era poder vernos de una manera, mas o menos clandestina e intima, aunque nunca volvimos a realizar los hechos del lago. **

**La idea surgió, extrañamente, del señor Masen que le indico a Edward la manera de pasar inadvertidos para la sociedad y poder disfrutar de nuestros momentos juntos, sin olvidarse de sus estudios. Me quede atónita cuando el padre de Edward le dio una llave de un apartamento y nos dedico las siguientes palabras:**

**-Si nadie os ve, no será censurable. Eso es lo que hacia yo en la época de mis amoríos con tu madre para que no hubiese habladurías y pudiésemos estar nuestro rato de intimidad una vez por semana…**

**-¡Edward!-Exclamaba Elizabeth fingiendo escandalizarse.**

**-En ese piso solo íbamos a tomar un chocolate todas las semanas-Lo arreglo mientras miraba a su mujer con aprensión.**

**En la pequeña mesa de estudio habia un montón de papeles con dibujos extraños de cerebros y músculos y medio abiertos se encontraban los libros de anatomía y farmacología. Aunque Edward me intentase explicar de qué se trataba todo esto jamas lo entendería.**

**No pude evitar dibujar una mueca de incomprensión cuando Edward me explico que su tema oral iba a defender a Landsteiner, un científico cuyas ideas fascinaban al tutor de Edward, el doctor Cullen. No sabia exactamente de lo que iba. Edward solo me conto que era algo relacionado con las transfusiones sanguíneas y que en la guerra europea estaba salvando muchas vidas aunque los científicos más ortodoxos no acababan de aceptarlo. Mientras pudiera estar con él, no me importaba de lo que hablásemos. Un solo año más y Edward y yo estaríamos tomando café juntos y hablando hasta el amanecer de nuestras cosas.**

**-¡AY!-Le oí quejarse lastimosamente-¡El agua de la ducha sale helada!**

**Mire el temporizador de la caldera y vi que hacia media hora que el agua caliente para la ducha se habia terminado.**

**-¡Haberte levantado antes, querido!-me reí de él, mientras le oía soltar una sarta de maldiciones y hacia esfuerzos para seguir lavándose aun con el agua fría.**

**Como me imaginaba, los ceniceros estaban llenos de colillas de tabaco y moví la cabeza con desagrado. Mientras oía que se afeitaba, decidi calentar algo de leche y preparar café para desayunar. Por suerte se me había ocurrido pasar por el establecimiento de comida y habia comprado una barra de pan, un bote de mantequilla y otro de mermelada porque no me fiaba que Edward se preocupase mucho de estos problemas. Cogi una sartén y me puse a hacer rebanadas para desayunar. En estos meses habia practicado y ahora solo se me quemaban los bordes de estas, lo cual significaba un gran progreso para mí y mis primeras tostadas, que iban directamente a la estufa como combustible de carbón. De ahí a un buen guiso quedaba menos.**

**Edward salio del cuarto de baño vestido y como siempre, haciéndose un lío con el nudo de las corbatas, hasta que al duodécimo intento, se la hice yo como siempre.**

**Despues nos sentamos a desayunar tranquilamente como una pareja feliz. Me mordí los labios al pensar que para hacer algo tan sencillo a la vez que íntimo como desayunar con el hombre que amaba tuviese que firmar un papel y pasar por una estupida y pomposa ceremonia.**

**-¡Vamos mejorando!-Se rió al ver mi tostada y untarla con mantequilla-Por lo menos con esta me asegurare de no tener que ir al dentista para que me arreglen una muela.**

**-¡Pues si tan listo eres, la próxima vez las haces tu!-Refunfuñe, picajosa porque se metiera con mi arte culinario.**

**-Entonces saldría ardiendo la casa-Puso los ojos en blanco.**

**-Vaya-Hice una mueca maliciosa-Asi que el señor Masen no es tan bueno en todo lo que se propone.**

**-No me lo he propuesto todavía-Refunfuño mientras se metía en la boca un trozo de tostada. Despues se puso a buscar algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta e hizo un gesto de fastidio al no encontrarlo.**

**-Si buscas tu paquete de tabaco, te diré para tu información que está en el cubo de la basura-Le informe ignorando su ceño fruncido-Esa cosa va a acabar matándote. Hasta su mismo olor lo indica.**

**-No hay estudios científicos concluyentes de que el tabaco mate a la gente-Se cruzo de brazos, enfadado-Tu si me vas a matar a mi del disgusto. Es malo dejarme sin mi vicio particular a dos horas del examen de ingreso.**

**-Tu no necesitas eso para realizar un buen examen, Edward-Le anime-Has estado meses estudiando esto y ademas tienes el mejor tutor del mundo, ¿Qué podría ir mal?**

**-Que pusiese el esfenoides en lugar del escafoides-Apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y se acaricio las sienes con los dedos. Dejo la tostada debido al estado de nerviosismo y hacia esfuerzos por respirar.**

**Me acerque a el y me agache para poder acariciarle el pelo. Despues cogi su mandíbula con mis dedos y le obligue a mirarle.**

**-Edward Anthony Masen, como esta tarde no aparezcas con un certificado que ponga que estás admitido en la universidad de Chicago, me negare a tener la noche de bodas contigo y no te hablare en un año.**

**No me respondió, pero esbozo una sonrisa y me cogio para que me sentase en su regazo.**

**-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?-Me susurro mientras paseaba sus dedos por mi cuello y un escalofrío de placer recorrió mi cuerpo.**

**Por un momento me perdí en un mar de sensaciones que el mismo Edward se encargo de romper al preguntarme:**

**-¿Cuando piensas hacer tu examen de conservatorio?**

**Aquello me dejo sin argumentos. Pensé que una vez casada, tendría que dejar todo para dedicarme al hogar y a los hijos. Por Edward me hubiera costado menos ceder, pero dejar la musica hubiera sido una espina clavada en mi corazón. Pero al oír decir eso a Edward una pequeña ventana interior se abrió y me vi mucho mas libre.**

**-Edward…-Hice un amago de protesta-No creo que pueda seguir con la musica despues de casarme…**

**-¿Por qué no?-Pregunto con énfasis.**

**-Ya sabes, el dinero, la casa, tu carrera…-No queria hacerme ilusiones con tener a los dos grandes amores de mi vida juntos.**

**-Mientras no te fugues con un violinista, lo demás me da igual-Se rio entre dientes-Necesitas hacer el examen, Bella. No quiero que seas la típica esposa gorda y amargada por tener que estar en casa cuidando niños y renunciando a sus sueños.**

**-¿No te gustaria si fuese gorda?-Le pregunte ofendida.**

**-Creo que para eso te faltan unos cuarenta o cincuenta kilos-Bromeo, acariciándome las caderas. Luego se puso serio-No quiero que tus sueños frustrados se conviertan en un obstáculo para nosotros, Bella. No puedo separarte de tu violín. Seria como si te quedases sin aire.**

**-¿Entonces…?-Me preguntaba como nos las apañaríamos.**

**-Esto es el compromiso, cielo-Beso levemente mis labios-Uno se sacrifica por el otro unos años y los siguiente le toca a la otra parte. Al final se acabara la época de los sacrificios y seremos felices y comeremos perdices.**

**Me acerque más a sus labios y los bese con más pasión que nunca. **

**-Quiero darte algo-Musito separando levemente de mis labios, pero lo suficiente para que estos me produjesen un cosquilleo.**

**Me cogio la muñeca y disimulando un gesto de decepción por seguir llevando la pulsera que me habia regalado Jacob, me puso en una de las cadenas, una pequeña figura de un corazón de cristal.**

**-Es…preciosa-Iba ser tan tonta que se me estaban empezando a salirse mis lagrimas.**

**-Te lo iba a dar despues de hacer el examen de medicina, esta tarde pero como me has mimado con el desayuno, no me he podido contener y necesitaba dártelo.**

**-No has debido gastarme tu dinero en mi-Le regañe y este me puso su dedo en mis labios.**

**-Era de mi abuela-Me conto-Me lo dio para que se lo regalase a mi prometida. **

**-Ah-Me limite a decir. La emoción no me dejaba articular palabra.**

**-Te voy a querer siempre-Me juro-Incluso cuando mi corazon deje de latir y se convierta en algo frió inmóvil como este.**

**-Ídem-Me sorbí los mocos por las palabras tan bonitas que me habia dedicado y me habían saltado las lagrimas.**

**No controle el tiempo que nuestros labios estuvieron unidos captando el uno el aliento del otro y Edward captaba mis lagrimas que resbalaban por la comisura de mis labios, dando un sabor salado a nuestro beso.**

**Se separo de mí repentinamente y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.**

**-He quedado con Carlisle dentro de media hora para ir a la universidad-Se levanto repentinamente y se puso el abrigo. **

**-Deja a los demás para el arrastre-Alce mi puño en señal de ánimo.**

**Eso le hizo reír y antes de irse por la puerta, se acerco a mí y apretó sus labios contra los míos violentamente.**

**-Eres mi amuleto de la suerte-Se rio mas fuerte y salio por la puerta-Te veré por la tarde aquí-Se despidió por las escaleras.**

**Despues de que saliese, fregué los cacharros donde habíamos desayunado y me dispuse a salir para llegar al conservatorio.**

**A pesar de que eran los primeros dias de junio, el clima era frío y me tuve que refugiar en mi abrigo. El cielo era gris y parecia a punto de llover.**

**Al dar los primeros pasos, una voz me interrumpió.**

**-Hola-Me saludo una suave voz femenina muy agradable-Tu debes ser la prometida de Edward Masen, ¿Podremos tener una charla?**

**Súbitamente, me di la vuelta y me encontre de frente con una preciosa chica uno o dos años mayor que yo. Su pelo rubio dorado, sus ojos haciendo juego con este y su palida faz le daban un aire de estatua de Praxiteles. De hecho, me sonaba de algo pero en este momento no me venía a la cabeza de que.**

**-Tengo el tiempo justo pero puedo entretenerme-La verdad que me producía una curiosidad insana saber que tendría que ver esa hermosa mujer con Edward. Una punzada de celos irracionales me invadió por completo-¿quieres que vayamos a tomar un café?-Le ofrecí a pesar de todo.**

**-Seré breve-Negó con la cabeza, rechazando mi invitación-Siento presentarme asi de repente y a lo mejor tú no me recuerdas, pero nos conocimos en el hospital cuando mi padre os atendió a ti y a tu prometido. Yo soy Rosalie Hale.**

**-Ya se-Me senti como una estupida por no recordar a la bellísima enfermera-¿Ha pasado algo con Edward?-Pregunte ansiosa intentando relacionarla con Edward, aunque trabajaban en el mismo hospital…**

**-No, no ha pasado nada con Edward en realidad-Me relaje inconscientemente-No queria hablar sobre Edward, sino sobre su amigo, Emmett McCarty.**

**-Emmett esta en Lorena, luchando contra los alemanes-Me preguntaba donde querría llegar a parar.**

**-Lo sé-Su rostro adquirio rasgos duros mas parecidos a los de una estatua que a los de un ser humano-Cada semana he recibido una carta de el-Parecia que le costaba respirar y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa-No ha parado de cortejarme en todo este tiempo y dice que cuando termine la guerra quiere ir en serio conmigo.**

**-Eso es muy…bueno-Me alegraba que Emmett encontrase a su Artemisa particular.**

**-No-Su voz se volvio fría y neutra-No lo es.**

**-¿No le correspondes?-Me estaba dando pena el pobre Emmett y su amor frustrado. Esperaba que no le hubiese dado muy fuerte.**

**-No, no es eso-Gimió levemente desesperada-El señor McCarty es la persona mas desinteresada, integra y buena con la que me he podido encontrar y si yo pudiese aspirar a un marido, no lo dudaría ni un segundo-Replico.**

**-¿Acaso tu padre no aprueba el matrimonio?-Me aventure a preguntarle. No me imaginaba al bueno del Doctor Cullen rechazando a un buen partido para su hija.**

**-Hay demasiados elementos en contra-Se limito a contestarme secamente y me recordo a un ser sobrenatural, pero luego sus ojos brillaron nostálgicos, como si la mayoría de las diversiones humanas le estuviesen vetadas para siempre-No puedo dejarme llevar por mi egoísmo. El no merece una vida a mi lado sin ver la luz del sol y condenado a una noche eterna-Hablaba más para si misma. No la comprendí ni una palabra de lo que me estaba diciendo-Merece una buena mujer que le pueda dar unos hijos hermosos.**

**-Ya-No comprendía porque ella no podía ser esa buena mujer que le diese esos hijos. Si no queria a Emmett que lo dijese claro.**

**-Tu prometido se cartea con el, ¿Verdad?-Volvio a preguntar con voz fría.**

**-Cuando pueden-Asentí-Ya sabes que las barreras con Europa están cerradas y las noticias no llegan con regularidad.**

**Saco un sobre de su bolsillo y me lo entrego.**

**-La próxima vez que tu prometido escriba a Emmett, ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de enviarle esta carta?-Parecia una suplica-Se que se la deberia haber dado a Edward cuando estaba con mi padre y sus pacientes, pero tu podrías suavizar el golpe-Sonrio levemente e hizo ademán de irse.**

**-Hasta luego, señorita Hale-Me despedí de ella.**

**-Señorita Swan-Me interrumpió-Dentro de poco Edward se tendrá que buscar otro tutor…No por nada en especial-Me tranquilizo al ver mi cara de asombro-Mandan a mi padre a Alsacia. El médico de allí se ha muerto y han dicho que mi padre es el mejor médico de Chicago y le quieren en el frente para curar a los soldados. Al parecer una epidemia de gripe procedente de España esta diezmando la población y el numero de soldados a morir por la patria-Se rio sarcástica.**

**Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago. No me imaginaba a un angel como el doctor Cullen con un arma en la mano. El que habia salvado tantas vidas, no podía arrebatarlas ahora.**

**-No se preocupe, señorita Swan-Continuo Rosalie Hale-Mi padre no esta de acuerdo con todo esto y se ha negado a luchar en el frente. Tiene una especie de objeción de conciencia y ha puesto como condición quedarse en enfermería. Al contrario que mi hermano Jasper-Hizo un gesto de contrariedad al hablar de su hermano, como si no se fiara de lo que pudiese hacer-que es un hombre de acción y ha decidido dar honra a su patria-Puso los ojos en blanco-Aunque su mujer dice que regresaran sanos y salvos a casa. Y si ella lo dice, la tendré que creer-Se rio como si su cuñada fuese una especie de vidente.**

**-Rezare porque todos vuelvan a salvo a casa-Me despedí a modo de promesa.**

**-Rezar-Se rió amargamente-Si hubiera un Dios en el cielo, jamas hubiera dejado que la locura humana hubiese llegado tan lejos. Pero ya que usted reza, haga el favor de unir mis plegarias a las suyas y rogar que el señor McCarty regrese sano y salvo-Parecía mucho mas dulce cuando sonreia.**

**-¿Y tu padre y tu hermano?-Pregunte curiosa por la despreocupación de esta por ellos.**

**-Saldrán adelante-Me dijo antes de desaparecer como una hermosa visión.**

**-¡Enséñamelo otra vez, Isabella!-Me pidio Jessica Stanley emocionada. Me cogio de la mano antes de que pudiese hacer algun movimiento y sus ojos brillaron por la envidia y la codicia a causa del objeto brillante que llevaba en mi torcer dedo de la mano izquierda-¡Es precioso! ¡Un poco simple para mi gusto pero tratándose de ti, mi querida Isabella!**

**Angela puso los ojos en blanco y yo la sonrei sin que Jessica y Lauren lo notasen.**

**-Cuando Tyler regrese de la guerra espero que me regale uno mejor que ese-Me contesto Lauren recelosa.**

**-Seguro que cuando Mike regrese de la guerra con honores de héroe, me podrá comprar un anillo mas caro y mas completo que este-Señalo Jessica divertida-No te ofendas, Isabella, pero para todo el dinero que tienen los Masen, Edward no ha sido muy generoso con el anillo de pedida.**

**-A mi me gusta mucho-Le conteste cortante. El anillo para mi solo era un símbolo de algo que podría durar…eternamente.**

**-El anillo es lo de menos-Me apoyo Angela-¿No estas nerviosa con todo esto?**

**-Aun falta un año-Musite-No he tenido tiempo para ponerme nerviosa-Sorbí un poco de mi café y roge que se pasase esta charla de cotorras cuanto antes y pudiese reunirme con Edward para me contase que tal le habia salido el examen.**

**-Yo me casare cuando Ben regrese de la guerra-Sonrio tristemente-Será una ceremonia sencilla. La familia de Ben no es muy rica pero nos las apañaremos y ademas sacare algun dinero para que pueda empezar con sus estudios de contable.**

**-Isabella-Jessica no se habia molestado en escuchar a Angela y su sencillo ceremonial-Cuéntanos como va a ser todo. Es el gran acontecimiento del año que viene y tenemos que estar a la última.**

**Mientras mi fuero interno las mandaba a las dos al carajo, una falsa sonrisa se dibujo en mi boca y mentí acerca de lo ilusionada que estaba con la boda y lo feliz que era con que mi madre y Elizabeth empezasen a tirar la casa por la ventana con sus planes para la boda del siglo. Cuando me preguntaron por el vestido, sencillamente les conteste que me habían tomado las medidas. No me apetecía en absoluto contarles los detalles de mí vestido de bodas, ya que su afición al chismorreo arruinaría la sorpresa y todo Chicago, incluido Edward se enterarían de los más secretos recovecos de mi vestido. No era muy supersticiosa, pero no era cuestión de que Edward se enterase de mi vestido antes de la boda.**

**Despues de todo esto, Jessica y Lauren empezaron a regodearse en obscenidades respecto a la noche de bodas y a darme consejos sobre la serpiente de un solo ojo y su entrada en la cuevita. Sonrei para mis adentros. No queria escandalizarlas, confesándolas que yo ya habia conseguido domesticar a la serpiente. Me preguntaba si ellas también.**

**Cuando salí de esa cafetería, la luz del crepúsculo daba tinciones violáceas en el lago Michigan. A pesar de que el Violoncello me pesaba una barbaridad, mis piernas se mostraban más ágiles de lo habitual y corría como alma que llevaba el diablo. Lo mas seguro que Edward ya habría terminado el examen y estaría en casa. Estaba segura que lo habría hecho estupendamente y esta noche saldríamos a celebrarlo con una romántica cena. Me hubiera gustado haberla celebrado en casa pero aun no me fiaba de mis dotes culinarias por lo tanto seria buena y no replicaría cuando Edward se empeñase en llevarme a un restaurante caro.**

**Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, maldiciendo que el invento de Otis no se hubiera instalado en todas las casas de Chicago.**

**Al abrir la puerta y percatarme de que Edward estaba sentado en la cama, pensativo. No me lo pensé dos veces y me acerque a él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Fui demasiado impulsiva. Pero Edward no me devolvió el abrazo tan fuerte como quería. Solo se me paso por la cabeza que el examen no habia salido tan bien como esperaba.**

"**Podrá entrar en la universidad el año que viene", Intente quitarme lo peor que me podía imaginarme.**

**Me alejo levemente de su cuerpo y sus ojos eran el paradigma de la preocupación y de la desolación más absoluta.**

**-Este año no entras en la universidad-Afirme rotunda intentando suavizarle el golpe.**

**-Me temo que este año no y puede que el siguiente tampoco-Negó con la cabeza.**

**-No has podido hacer tan mal el examen para…**

**Edward me acallo poniendo un dedo en mis labios y saco un papel de su bolsillo.**

**-Los resultados del examen me lo darán en agosto-Se rio amargamente-Pero dudo que los llegue a ver-Me indico con la cabeza para que leyese el papel que tenia en las manos.**

**Con un nerviosismo inusual abrí el papel y con gran esfuerzo me salte unas cuantas líneas donde se redactaba un saludo inicial y para fijarme en dos frases: "Usted es apto para formar parte del ejercito de la Republica Imperial de los Estados Unidos de América para su auge y gloria" y "Su destino esta en Alsacia…"**

**Fui incapaz de leer más y por un momento la oscuridad se hizo cabida en mi mente. Cuando regrese parcialmente a la realidad, estaba sentada en la cama y Edward me sujetaba las manos.**

**-Carlisle me aconsejo que alegase objeción de conciencia y en parte he conseguido no tener que luchar en el frente. Necesitan médicos, ya que se ha expandido una especie de epidemia y está matando a los soldados. A Carlisle también le han destinado a Alsacia por lo tanto no estaré solo-Se lo estaba tomando con demasiada filosofía mientras que yo estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, pero decidi ser fuerte por el, ya que no se merecía una escena de llantos e histérica de una chiquilla inmadura e hipersensible.**

**-Tu no tienes dieciocho años-Replique casi hiperventilando.**

**-Tengo que estar en New York el día veintiuno de junio-Un día despues de mi cumpleaños- y el día veintitrés partimos hacia Alsacia.**

**-Estás en territorio enemigo…**

**-Los alemanes están perdiendo la guerra y pronto Alsacia volverá a ser francesa-Edward analizaba la situación fríamente-Esta guerra esta en las ultimas y puede que antes de navidad este aquí-Se rio sin alegria-Y para consuelo de tu madre tendremos boda el año que viene.**

**-¡Al diablo con la boda!-Exclame fuera de mi-¿Cómo voy a estar sin ti todo este tiempo? ¡Por favor no cometas ninguna tontería! Perdí a mi padre en Francia y si pierdo a otro hombre que amo, te juro que iré allí y me tirare desde la torre Eiffel.**

**-Bella-Me reprocho-No seas tan melodramática.**

**Me mordí los labios para pensar con tranquilidad.**

**-¿Tus padres lo saben?-Me temblaba la voz al pensar en Elizabeth y su disgusto.**

**-Carlisle esta con mi madre-Asintió-Al tercer ataque de histeria he tenido que salir de casa. Se que soy un pésimo hijo pero odio verla asi, y si la veo llorando acabare derrumbándome. Y mi padre no ayuda precisamente. Creo que es de estos hombres que dicen que llorar no va con ellos, porque sino le vería derrumbándose por los suelos. En este instante no necesito esto. Solo quiero pasar los pocos días que me quedan con las personas que quiero y recordar los buenos momentos. Lo ultimo que quiero ver son caras tristes-Me acaricio el rostro con ternura y roge mentalmente que las lagrimas no me traicionasen. Edward tenía razon y se merecía una sonrisa como despedida.**

**Suavemente me tendió en la cama y se tumbo a mi lado, sin dejar de acariciarme el rostro.**

**-Las locuras humanas son violentas pero efímeras-Me susurro al oído-Esto ya no puede durar demasiado aunque parezca que el mundo se caiga a pedazos.**

**-A mi se me acaba de abrir el suelo bajo los pies y estoy viendo el infierno-Replique con amargura.**

**-Voy a regresar a casa, Bella-Me juro solemne-Vivo, medio muerto o aunque el corazon me deje de latir-Se rio y le metí un codazo en las costillas-Pero cumpliré mi promesa, volveré a buscarte y me casare contigo-Me beso suavemente la frente mientras me mecía en sus brazos.**

**No sabía como gastar mi tiempo para no pensar en la inminente partida de Edward a Europa. Si me ponía a divagar, me volvería loca o me deleitaría en una llantina estupida y surrealista. Se lo habia prometido a Edward y no lloraría en su presencia. **

**En los quince días que separaba del recibimiento de la carta de alistamiento a la guerra hasta el día de su cumpleaños habia visto a Edward en un par de ocasiones. Elizabeth se estaba empezando a resignar pero habia perdido peso, estaba palida y con ojeras y en sus perfectos ojos verdes una sombra de melancolia se habia instaurado y permanecería ahí por mucho tiempo. Edward Masen, aparentaba estar mas entero de lo que en realidad estaba y su sonrisa estaba reservada solo para tranquilizar a su mujer y su hijo.**

**Por eso habia decidido no ver a Edward en esos días. Necesitaba estar el mayor tiempo posible con su familia en la intimidad.**

**Al mirarme la mano izquierda empezaba a notarla desnuda sin mi anillo de compromiso. Se lo habia devuelto a Elizabeth como garantía de que me casaría con Edward nada mas volver de la guerra.**

**-Creo que estará mas seguro en tus manos-Le conteste a pesar de sus protestas-Asi no me escapare y cuando Edward regrese, volverá a mi dedo.**

**-Lo guardare como un tesoro-Me aseguro Elizabeth, poniéndoselo en su dedo.**

**Intentaba pasar el menor tiempo posible en mi casa para no tener que aguantar las escenas melodramáticas de mi madre sobre el reclutamiento de Edward en la guerra.**

**-¡Menudo fastidio!-Protestaba-He pagado ya cien dolares de adelanto por el traje de boda para que ahora esta no se celebre. ¿Y que va a pasar ahora con los preparativos de la boda? ¡Yo ya habia empezado a enviar las invitaciones! ¡Me he quedado compuesta y sin novio!-Estaba furiosa porque habia intentado adelantar la boda como fuese pero Elizabeth, su marido, Edward y yo nos habíamos opuesto en rotundo.**

**Si los comentarios de mi madre me daban ganas de coger la palangana, meter la cabeza en ella y empezar a vomitar sin parar, los de Phil no tenían desperdicio.**

**-¡Como tiren una bomba alemana en el hospital donde este trabajando el muchacho, nos quedamos sin boda y tendremos que aguantar a tu hija en casa hasta que otro tonto se vuelva a fijar en ella! ¡A buenas horas ha decidido el mozo jugar a ser héroe! Espero, querida, que si pasase algun imprevisto, te puedan devolver el dinero del traje que te estas haciendo para la boda.**

**Por no ir al despacho de mi padre coger su revolver y empezar a dar tiros a la gente, me iba de casa al piso alquilado de Edward y me ponía a practicar con el violín, aunque mis dedos empezaban a temblar y producía cualquier tipo de ruido menos música.**

**Algunas veces me maldecía por no haber nacido hombre y poder irme a la guerra para no aguantarles ni un minuto más y poder estar al lado de Edward.**

**El último día que Edward estaría en Chicago coincidía con su decimoctavo cumpleaños. No tenia muchas esperanzas de verle hasta que me despidiese de el en la estación y tampoco estaría de buen humor para celebrar su cumpleaños. Aun asi decidi salir de tiendas para comprar su regalo. Rezaba para poder verlo una vez mas aunque solo fuesen los cinco últimos minutos antes de subir al tren donde mi alma se rompería en mil pedazos en medio de esa estación de hormigón, fría y sin vida.**

**No estaba de humor para aguantar los sollozos de Renee por mi intento frustrado de boda, por lo que decidi pasar la noche en el piso.**

**Cogi la llave y al abrir, alguien me abrió y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me acogió entre sus brazos y me apretó contra su cuerpo cerrando la puerta mientras nos adentrábamos en el piso hasta sentarnos en la cama.**

**-Pensé que tenía que raptarte para que me vinieses a ver-Me reprocho Edward mientras me pasaba los dedos por mis ojeras causadas por las largas noches de insomnio y preocupaciones.**

**-Este tiempo pertenecía a tu familia-Le respondí agachando la cabeza y con la garganta hecha un nudo. Era una magnifica mentirosa y la promesa de no llorar ante Edward se rompería tan fácilmente como mi autocontrol-¿Como están?**

**Edward hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Me cogio de las manos y me hizo prometer algo:**

**-Por favor cuida de mi madre-Su voz se le quebraba de la emoción-Es más vulnerable de lo que aparenta y te va a necesitar mucho. Eres como una hija para ella.**

**-Eso no necesitas pedírmelo.**

**-Gracias.**

**-A cambio tu me tienes que prometer algo, Edward-Me mordí el labio al intuir que mi fuerza de voluntad iba a fallar. Cerré los ojos y suspire-Prometeme que no iras de héroe imprudente, obedecerás a Carlisle en todo lo que el te diga y no saldrás al frente a luchar. ¡No podría mirarte a la cara si supiese que empleas tu tiempo en matar a seres humanos, aunque sean enemigos! ¡Pero sobre todo nunca te perdonare si por una tontería tu…!-Me fue imposible mencionar esa palabra-¡Te juro que si no vuelves, Edward, haré un conjuro para que tu espíritu se quede en este mundo conmigo y en lugar de atormentarme tu, seré yo quien no te deje en paz hasta que expire mi ultimo aliento de vida!**

**A pesar de todo se rio y esbozo para mi, una sonrisa traviesa.**

**-Si tu lo dices-Me toco la nariz con la punta de los dedos- tendré que obedecer-Despues se puso serio y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo-No voy a morir ahora que tu estas en mi vida-Musito en mi oído-Sería una estupidez.**

**Aspire su aroma fresco masculino intentando memorizarlo para que este me acompañase en las largas noches sin su presencia.**

**-Se que no es el momento, pero... ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Exclame fingiendo alegria que estaba lejos de sentir.**

**-Creo saber cual es mi regalo-Arrugo la nariz con un gesto travieso y junto sus labios con los míos, fundiéndolos en un beso apasionado.**

**Tuve que ponerle las manos en el pecho para que se refrenase.**

**-Eso vendrá despues-Le recordé sus modales y saque del bolsillo de mi abrigo el paquete donde estaba el reloj.**

**-Bella, no deberías haberte gastado tu dinero en esto-Me regaño dulcemente.**

**Fue algo estupido pero aquello significo el dique que rompió todo y mis lagrimas salieron a flote.**

**-Por favor, acéptalo-Solloce mientras sentía el sabor salado de mis lágrimas llegando a la comisura de mis labios.**

**-No te pongas asi-Me consoló abriendo el paquete y poniéndose el reloj en su muñeca derecha-¿Lo ves? Lo llevo puesto y no se separara de mi muñeca.**

**Pero la caja de los truenos se habia desatado y mis sollozos se volvieron mas intensos. **

**Como respuesta, Edward busco el camino hacia mi cintura y su tibia mano se asentó en la parte mas baja de mi espalda y me aplasto contra su cuerpo, obligándome a arquearme contra el.**

**Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y mis manos se posaron en su cabeza para enredar mis dedos en sus cabellos. Con la mano libre, me levanto la barbilla y acerco su rostro al mio para encontrar mis labios. El beso fue violento, apasionado y liberador al cual correspondí con ardor.**

**Estaba tan concentrada en el beso, que no me di cuenta, que Edward me habia tumbado en la cama y se había colocado sobre mi, encontrando el peso de su cuerpo increíblemente protector.**

**Continuo con su tarea de besarme hasta que noto que me faltaba el aliento y separo su rostro del mio unos escasos centímetros, para apoyar su frente sobre la mía. **

**Mis sollozos me impedían tomar el aire y Edward me acaricio el rostro para intentar tranquilizarme.**

**Mis manos pasaron de su cabello a los botones de su camisa y, con el temblor de mis dedos, fui desabrochándoselos lentamente hasta llegar al último y tener libertad de pasar mis manos por su pecho y con las yemas de mis dedos, memorizar cada tramo de su cuerpo.**

**Edward, en lugar de protestar, se deshizo de su camisa, tirándola al suelo y empezó a hacer la misma operación con la mía. Descubrió mi corsé y levantándome levemente, se deshizo de mi blusa juntándola con la suya y deslizo sus dedos desde mi cuello hasta el nacimiento de mi pecho, pasando por la clavícula. Me volvio a levantar levemente para deshacerse de los nudos de mi corsé y lanzarlo al mismo lugar donde se encontraban nuestras blusas. **

**Hubo un momento en que nos miramos a los ojos, para luego perder el contacto visual, y Edward empezó a evaluar mi cuerpo con ternura.**

**Puso sus manos en mis senos y empezó a deslizar estas desde ese punto llegando a mi vientre y parándose en mis caderas, disimuladas por la falda. Sus labios fueron sustituyendo las zonas donde antes habían pasado sus manos y de mi garganta salia un suspiro entrecortado, mientras acariciaba con fruición su hermoso cabello dorado rojizo. Volvio a seguir el mismo recorrido a la inversa y nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar. Esta vez los separe yo y estos fueron a parar a su cuello. Emitio de su garganta un gemido de placer. **

**Cuando abrí las piernas para dar cabida a su cuerpo y este me correspondió agarrando mis caderas para juntar mas su cuerpo al mio.**

**Nuestro enésimo beso fue el desencadenante de todo y ya no pudimos, ni quisimos parar.**

**Apenas me fije en la mancha que formaban nuestras ropas en el suelo, mientras sentía los calidos y húmedos labios de Edward siguieron la línea de mi mandíbula hasta explorar toda la extensión de mi cuello recorriendo cada recoveco de mi cuerpo delicadamente con sus manos, mientras se movía dentro de mi lenta y elegantemente. Como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerme el amor o en realidad quisiese parar las horas que faltaban para el amanecer. Mis brazos rodeaban su fuerte espalda como si se tratase de una tabla de salvación para mi existencia. Mis gemidos de éxtasis se confundían de vez en cuando con sollozos por la angustia de la próxima separación y mis lágrimas me humedecían la cara sin lograr sofocar el calor al que mi cuerpo estaba sometido. El sabor fresco de los labios de Edward se mezclaba con el salado de mis lágrimas cayendo en la comisura de sus labios.**

**Si aquel era el sabor del pecado, no me extrañaba que los humanos cayésemos en la tentación una y otra vez.**

**Edward siguió amándome en la clandestinidad que daba la oscuridad hasta que la noche llego a su fin.**

**Rompía el amanecer y la luz dorada que entraba por la ventana, me sorprendía desnuda, abrazada al cuerpo, también desnudo, de Edward, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y sus manos acariciando mi pelo y mi espalda.**

**-Te quiero-Musite-Vuelve a mi.**


	11. The end of love

THE END OF LOVE

_**THE END OF LOVE**_

_Aquí a la derecha y allá a la izquierda, pasaban los sembrados de maíz y tréboles, y los puentes apenas vistos por los ojos asombrados,  
mientras los sobrevolaban traqueteando. "¿Qué pretende mi amado? La luna brilla, Los muertos viajan rápido a través de la noche. ¿Acaso mi amado teme a los tranquilos muertos?" __"¡Oh, no, déjalos dormir en su lecho polvoriento!"_

"_**Edward", Le suplique mientras su gélida y férrea mano me agarraba la muñeca y me obligaba a caminar tras el como un espectro sin rumbo fijo por las-extrañamente-desiertas calles de Chicago. El mes de octubre estaba llegando a su fin y culpe a la noche de la diferencia entre las temperaturas de la piel de Edward y la mía. Por mucho que le rogase, este no se dio la vuelta para escucharme y siguió andando con paso lento y seguro. "Edward, ¿Dónde vamos?", Le exigí que me respondiera. "Hasta la mortal medianoche no descansamos, he viajado rápido desde muy lejos, y aquí estoy de vuelta con ellos ahora ya pasó la oscuridad.", Recitaba esos versos con voz tenue y espectral. Aquello hizo que se me erizasen los pelos. No volví a preguntarle nada más hasta que llegásemos a nuestro destino, pero me pare en seco y luche por respirar, profundamente, cuando vi que me llevaba hasta el cementerio. "Confía en mi", Se limito a contestarme al ver mi repulsa al entrar en aquel lugar. Decidi hacer lo que el me dijo y me aferre a su gélido brazo. Un bosque lleno de lapidas de personas que reposaban durante décadas eran testigos de mi angustia y expectación mientras caminábamos hacia donde el queria que fuese. En el cielo habia luna nueva y las nubes cubrían las estrellas. Edward me dejo en un espacio vació detrás de unas tumbas y se perdió por un extraño bosque. No llevaba más que mi camisón y un chal de color blanco. Me arrepentí de haberlo cogido a pesar de la protección de este contra el frío. A los ojos de los mortales, tendría aspecto de fantasma. Pero aquí no habia nadie vivo, a parte de Edward y yo. Empezaba a dudar que ya ni eso me quedaba. Sin darme cuenta, Edward estaba de nuevo delante de mí, pero sus perfectas facciones, eran tapadas por un enorme ramo de rosas blancas. Mi instinto me insto en que las rechazara, pero mi corazon me decía que debia confiar en Edward. **__**"Desenterraste tu cadáver en la medianoche oscura, con himnos y tañidos y gemidos, Pero yo te devuelvo al hogar, mi joven esposa, para una fiesta nupcial más hermosa." No me gusto esa parte del poema y cuando desvié la vista del ramo para situar mis ojos en el rostro de Edward, me quede tan petrificada como si Medusa me hubiera mirado directamente a los ojos. Aunque su apariencia era la misma, aquella criatura de ojos rojos, belleza incomparable y sonrisa diabólica, no podía ser Edward. O por lo menos el Edward que yo amaba. El ser que tenia delante de mi era un incubo que habia tomado la apariencia de la persona que más amaba en este mundo, para perderme eternamente. "Ven a mi", Me ordeno con voz seductora y me hizo un gesto con el dedo que fui incapaz de ignorar y mis pies actuaron antes que mi mente. Me daba igual si me condenaba eternamente al infierno. En sus brazos, el ardor de las llamas no era algo que yo tuviese que temer. Sin pensármelo dos veces me arroje en sus brazos, mientras este se reía sombriamente. "Buena chica", Me susurro en mi oído mientras su brazo derecho sostenía mi cintura y con la mano izquierda me acariciaba desde la punta de la nariz hasta mi cuello, rememorando levemente la forma de mis labios con la punta de sus dedos. "Edward", Le suplique mientras luchaba para que no se me acabase el aire de mi cuerpo, "Por favor, llévame contigo. Déjame ver lo que tus ojos ven, ser lo que tu eres y amar lo que tu amas" Sus caricias perdieron consistencia y su voz se quebro. "¿Estás segura? Para estar conmigo tienes que morir en vida y caminar en las horas en las que el sol nunca llegue a rozar tu piel, ¿Podrías soportarlo?" "Por favor, no me condenes a una vida sin ti", Le suplique. Su álgido aliento estaba concentrado en mi cuello y un cosquilleo recorrió mi cuello cuando susurro a través de la piel de este. "Entonces, ¡Se mía!", Me replico mientras yo sentía como miles de cuchillos me rajaban el cuello y la sangre salía de mis venas como la vida de mi cuerpo. Lo último que mis lágrimas me dejaron ver fue la tumba donde Edward me depositaba y que en la lapida ponía en letras góticas: Isabella Marie y Edward Anthony Masen. "Descansa en nuestro lecho nupcial, amada mía, hasta que un nuevo crepúsculo nos indique la hora para juntarnos con los muertos", Sus gélidos labios se juntaron con los míos en un beso de muerte con sabor a sangre…"**_

**Me tape la boca con el puño para que Renee y Phil no pudieran acusarme de despertarles por la noche. Despues de inspirar y espirar varias veces, tuve que mirar por la ventana para darme cuenta que aun era de noche. Aun asi las calles eran ruidosas, a pesar que la epidemia de gripe española se había instalado en nuestra ciudad y la estaba convirtiendo en un cementerio desde el mes de septiembre. Para mi, Chicago se habia convertido en una tumba desde que Edward partiera para Metz. A mi lado habia un pequeño libreto de versos y me fije en el titulo: "Lenore". Maldije mi estupidez una y otra vez. No volvería a leerme ese estupido y espeluznante poema antes de irme a dormir. Para relajarme-o angustiarme más-decidi sacar la única carta que Edward me había escrito-a pesar de mis ruegos de que me escribiese todos los días-y rememorar las ultimas dos líneas-Ya que lo demás era una descripción de lo sacrificado de su trabajo y de lo horrible que era la guerra y lo terrible de ver morir a gente todos los días. No podía leer eso sin que se me revolviese el estomago-donde Edward aun tenía tiempo para pensar en mi y sacrificaba sus cuatro horas de sueño-me entro una horrible nostalgia recordar lo mucho que le gustaba dormir y lo mal que lo estaría pasando por esos motivos-para escribirme.**

"_**Yo no soy como tú y no se me da bien escribir en una hoja y plasmar todo lo que siento por ti. Me tendré que conformar con un simple: Te amo. Cuida de mi corazón. Lo he dejado contigo"**_

_**Edward.**_

**-Isabella, cielo-Me llamo la atención Elizabeth y deje de mirar por la ventana-¿Estás segura que no te apetece ir al museo?-Me pregunto, esperanzada con que aceptase-Quedarte en casa no te hará ningún bien. –Estoy bien-Le asegure. Me hizo un mohín como si no se lo creyese demasiado y, encogiéndose de hombros, decidió seguir leyendo "Jane Eyre". La observe como si fuese la primera vez que la veía. Antes de que Edward fuese llamado a la guerra, Elizabeth no podía oír hablar de la guerra sin que se pusiese pálida y sudorosa. Pero el mismo día que Edward subió al tren para partir hacia New York, el doctor Cullen se acerco a Elizabeth y le susurro algo al oído. Nunca me llegue a enterar de la conversación, pero a partir de aquel momento, Elizabeth dejo de afligirse y seco sus lagrimas. Aunque echaba de menos a su hijo, mantenía una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios y sus ojos verdes brillaban esperanzados. Como si estuviese en la seguridad que el doctor Cullen tuviese la llave para la supervivencia de Edward.**

**Su marido y yo nos mirábamos, desconcertados, cada vez que ella musitaba: "Carlisle me lo prometio y va a aferrarse a su palabra. Edward volverá tarde o temprano…aunque sea más tarde que temprano"**

**-Cada uno sobrelleva esta carga como puede-Me comentaba Edward Masen mientras me ponía la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarme-Si esa es la manera de Elizabeth, no podemos reprocharla nada y debemos dejar que se desahogue. Aunque me da miedo que a la larga estalle y sea para peor.**

**El, al contrario que su esposa, se notaba más demacrado y cansado. Se habia refugiado en el trabajo para no tener que parar demasiado en la casa y no estar rodeado de los recuerdos de su adorado hijo. Incluso habia dejado de fumar. Elizabeth fue incapaz de reprocharle nada. Supuse que ella pensaría lo mismo y le dejaba cargar con su pena de la mejor manera, ademas Edward Masen confiaba en que yo, de alguna manera, me quedase con Elizabeth e intentase que todo fuese lo más ameno posible para ella. Pero, al contrario de lo que yo esperaba era ella quien me consolaba a mí.**

**-Cielo-Me llamaba a la compostura cada vez que me descomponía al ver que en el correo no habia una carta de él desde la primera y la última que me envió en agosto-Edward estará trabajando hasta tarde y cuando termina estará tan cansado que lo primero que hará cuando termine su trabajo, será meterse en la cama. Recuerda lo dormilón que es-Se rió entre dientes-Que no te escriba, no significa que no este pensando en ti. Seguramente más de lo que piensa en mí. Te quiere más que a nada en este mundo. Volverá a buscarte-Suspiro-Aunque no podría decirte si tardara mucho o poco-Se encogía de hombros mientras se ponía a colocar las flores en un jarrón o leer-No deberías leer tanto a "Lenore"-Me advirtió-Tendrás pesadillas con ello. **

**-A proposito-Interrumpió su lectura y mis oscuros pensamientos. La volví a mirar para comprobar que estaba buscando una carta en el correo y mi corazon se encogio en un puño, para luego llevarme la desilusión mas grande de mi vida cuando vi que el sobre y vi que no era la letra de Edward-Han tardado bastante en dar una respuesta-Se quejo-Esperaba esta carta en agosto. Cosas de la guerra. Creo que cuando vuelva, le gustara que tú se la dieses. Siempre podrá entrar el año que viene.**

**Al mirar el sello, comprobé que era procedía de la Universidad de Chicago. Estuve a punto de abrirla por la curiosidad que me entro por saber si Edward habia sido admitido. Pero Elizabeth tenía razón y seria mejor que Edward abriese la carta cuando llegase.**

**-¿Sabes una cosa?-Me pregunto algo retórica-Mañana es la fecha de tu boda. Ese día, dentro de un año, estarás casada y establecida en tu nuevo hogar. Y con tu madre, tu padre y nosotros fuera de vuestro alcance.**

**Hice un amago de sonrisa y me volví a mirar la ventana. La visión de un árbol desnudo de hojas moviéndose al viento con el cielo gris de octubre como escenario, me hizo estremecerme. Queria quitarme de la cabeza todos los malos presagios.**

**La puerta se abrió y Edward Masen entro en el comedor.**

**-Isabella-Me saludo con voz cansada. Iba a corresponder a su saludo cuando me detuve en su cara palida como si estuviese hablando con la sombra del letrado implacable que tenia a medio Chicago a sus pies. Reprimí un grito de angustia.**

**Elizabeth también le miro como si estuviese más muerto que vivo.**

**-¿El juicio fue mal?-Pregunto con voz trémula aunque ella sabia perfectamente que el estado de su marido no se debia a eso. Quizás queria quitarse un mal pensamiento de la cabeza.**

**Movió la cabeza negativamente mientras hacía amagos de colgar el abrigo en la percha y dejarlo caer en el suelo porque le temblaba el pulso.**

**-El juicio no se ha llegado a celebrar-Nos comunico con voz ronca y rota. Elizabeth y yo nos intercambiamos sendas miradas, preocupadas-Nuestro cliente esta en el hospital, muriéndose de gripe española…-Con un atisbo de ira se apretó los pantalones-… ¡De esta maldita guerra no vamos a sacar nada bueno!-Luego se dirigio a la chimenea y miro que no se habia encendido el fuego.**

**-¿No tenéis frío aquí?-Nos pregunto extrañado. Aquello no presagiaba nada bueno.**

**Elizabeth se levanto y al dar un beso a su marido, retrocedió asustada.**

**-¡Edward, estas ardiendo!-Exclamo poniéndose las manos en la boca para ahogar un grito.**

**-Exagerada-Murmuro tiernamente mientras le acariciaba el rostro.**

**-Voy a llamar al médico-Le advirtió Elizabeth.**

**-Eres tremenda-Le reprocho cariñosamente-No hagas un mundo de un grano, ¿Vale? He tenido mucho papeleo en el juzgado y estoy un poco cansado. Me echare a dormir un rato antes de la cena-Le acaricio el rostro y subió al dormitorio ante la atenta y preocupada mirada de Elizabeth.**

**Pero el señor Masen no bajo a cenar y al subir Elizabeth para ver lo que ocurría todo paso como si fuese un caótico sueño.**

**Elizabeth bajo las escaleras, histérica, y despues de ordenar a una de las criadas que llenase un cubo con agua y empapase con el un trapo, cogio el teléfono y llamo a la consulta del doctor Gerandy con carácter de urgencia.**

**-¿Cuándo empezó esto, señor Masen?-Le pregunto el doctor Gerandy en tono profesional mientras le tomaba el pulso ante la ansiosa mirada de Elizabeth.**

**-Cuando salí de casa esta mañana, me encontraba revuelto y me dolia la cabeza. No le di importancia-Su voz era un susurro apenas audible.**

**-Tenia que haberme llamado antes, señor Masen-Le regaño el doctor Gerandy en tono amistoso, pero no me acabo de convencer del todo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.**

**-Me hubiera mandado quedarme en casa y soy un pésimo paciente. Le hubiese desobedecido a la primera de cambio-Tuvo fuerzas para reírse a pesar de que el cuerpo le dolia intensamente.**

**-Y yo te hubiese atado a la cama para que cumplieses las órdenes del doctor-Le reprocho Elizabeth.**

**-Te quiero, mi pequeña amazona-Le susurro dulcemente.**

**-Y yo a ti-La voz de Elizabeth se quebraba-Te juro que si te pasa algo, estaré toda la eternidad reprochándotelo y te acordaras de mi-Para despues suplicarle-No me dejes.**

**El doctor Gerandy nos mando salir a Elizabeth y a mí. Cerró la puerta para percatarse que el señor Masen no oía lo que le tenía que decir a su esposa. No eran buenas noticias.**

**Elizabeth no se atrevió a preguntar.**

**-Me temo señora Masen, que tendrá que ir al hospital a ingresarle. Esto no es nada bueno.**

**-¿Que es lo que tiene?-Le pregunto con un toque de ansiedad en la voz. Aunque ella ya se imaginaba lo que podría ser.**

**-Gripe española-Sentencio el doctor, temblándole la voz.**

**Me tuve que agarrar al picaporte de una puerta para no caerme al suelo de la impresión.**

**Elizabeth no perdió el tiempo y fue a su habitación rápidamente a coger el abrigo. El doctor trato de impedírselo, pero esta le miro fijamente a los ojos.**

**-Usted no me puede decir que tengo que hacer o no hacer ni ir o no ir, cuando la vida de mi marido está en juego-Le recrimino.**

**-Iré a llamar a una ambulancia-Anuncio, resignado, incapaz de detener a Elizabeth en su intento de ir al hospital-Pero le advierto que el espectáculo no es agradable.**

**-Es un hospital, doctor Gerandy-Le informo Elizabeth muy vehemente-Se muy bien a donde voy.**

**El doctor Gerandy bajo las escaleras para llamar por teléfono.**

**-Voy a acompañarte-Le dije a Elizabeth, vehemente.**

**-No-Movió la cabeza-Isabella, te necesito aquí. Allí no me servirás de nada-Me acaricio apresuradamente-Necesito que todo este en orden en casa para cuando vuelva. No tardaremos mucho-Me prometio y me dio un beso en la frente.**

_**Los pies me sangraban a causa de las espinas clavadas en la piel de estos, aun asi no aminore el ritmo de mi carrera. El frío me hacia llorar y el aire cortaba mi piel como un cuchillo. Aun en la oscuridad podía ver como Edward caminaba lenta y elegantemente, sin embargo por mucho que corriera yo, era incapaz de alcanzarle.**_

"_**¡Edward!", Le suplicaba pero el no hacia el más mínimo amago de escucharme y seguía su camino. **_

_**De repente comprobé que no estaba solo y cogido de su mano, andaba con el su padre. Ninguno de los dos se detuvo.**_

_**Mi pie se encontró con una pequeña piedra y tropecé con ella, cayéndome al suelo.**_

"_**¡Edward!", Grite a pleno pulmón. Pero estos solo se pararon cuando se reunieron con un grupo de personas, de las cuales yo reconocí a dos.**_

_**Si antes habia halagado la belleza del doctor Cullen y de su hija, ahora me aterraba. Me estaban recordando a los angeles de la muerte. Solo les faltaban las alas negras y echarse a volar. Edward y su padre se reunieron con ellos.**_

"_**¡Edward, no!", Mi garganta se quedo en carne viva por la intensidad del grito.**_

_**El doctor Cullen le dijo algo al oído de Edward y este asintió. Entonces me miro y sus ojos de color borgoña me dejaron clavada en el sitio, sin poder decir una sola palabra.**_

"_**Bella, vete. Yo ya no pertenezco al mundo de los mortales", Me espeto con voz suave pero cortante a la vez.**_

_**Mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, alguien presiono mi hombro y al girarme, comprobé que era Elizabeth con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.**_

"_**Tienes que dejar que se vayan", Me susurro, "Ellos ya no nos pertenecen"**_

"_**Edward, vuelve a mi", Volví a suplicar en vano mientras veía como se desvanecían en la oscuridad como sombras.**_

**Unos sollozos me despertaron y antes de caer en la cuenta de la hora que era, volví a oír a la señora Williams, el ama de llave de los Masen, llorar amargamente.**

**-La señora Masen ha regresado hace una hora del hospital-Oí que le decia a otra persona-Está destrozada…todo ha sido muy rápido…no llego ni siquiera al crepúsculo.**

**-Eso quiere decir…-La voz de la otra criada era trémula.**

**-Que el señor Masen ha fallecido esta madrugada a causa de la gripe española-Dijo a modo de frase fatal la señora Williams.**

"_**Polvo eres y polvo te convertirás"**_**…Era la única frase que recordaba de este horrible acontecimiento social que congregaba a todas las familias adineradas de Chicago. Odiaba los funerales por múltiples motivos y este era de los principales. Una reunion de buitres carroñeros, rondando alrededor de las personas y regodeándose en su dolor, mientras les servia de excusa para una reunion de sociedad y saciar su apetito de canapés y de tartas. Era de la opinión que una persona deberia celebrar su dolor en la intimidad y este no ser exhibido en grandes reuniones para que la gente opinase lo abnegada esposa que se habia sido. Pero Elizabeth ya no lloraba. La gente la acusaba de fría y poco amante de su esposo, pero yo que la conocía, sabía que tras sus lágrimas secas en sus ojos se escondía un dolor muy profundo que la rompía por dentro y nadie veía a través de su vestido de luto.**

**Pero a nadie se le ocurrió pensar que tras el velatorio y las maneras corteses de anfitriona, Elizabeth se habia quedado la noche anterior, entera, llorando en mi hombro sin ninguna palabra de consuelo por mi parte, solo unas caricias y algo de calor humano. No era suficiente, pero necesario. Tampoco a nadie se le ocurrió pensar que fue mi hombro y mi cintura, los que evitaron que ella se cayese en el funeral, mientras le daba el ultimo adiós a una sombra de lo que fue Edward Masen en vida. Jamas me enteraría cuales fueron las ultimas entre el y su esposa o intuir la ultima mirada dedicada, única y exclusivamente, a ella. Lo unico cierto era que un trozo de Elizabeth se habia desgarrado de su interior en el mismo momento que el alma de su marido partió de este mundo. Elizabeth era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido y supuse que no tardaría demasiado tiempo en recuperarse de cuerpo y mente. Terminaría resignándose al vacío producido en su alma.**

**Me estaba frotando las sienes de la jaqueca que me producía tener que estar oyendo los estupidos comentarios de la gente sobre la desgracia de Elizabeth**

"_**¡Pobre, mujer!"**_**, Oí exclamar a la señora Mallory, **_**"Toda esta casa para ella sola. Porque cuando su hijo vuelva de la guerra, se casara y le dejara relegada en el olvido"**_

"_**¡Olvidada, pero de pobre nada!", **_**Le replicaba la señora Stanley, **_**"Con los beneficios del Buffet de abogados y la fortuna personal de su marido, precisamente no va a vivir debajo de un puente"**_

"_**Ademas, ella es joven, bonita y ahora muy rica", **_**Le dio la razón la señora Mallory, **_**"Le doy dos años para que se vuelva a casar"**_

"_**¿Dos años?", **_**Pregunto sardónica la señora Stanley, **_**"Yo le doy seis meses. Una mujer rica y guapa no podrá estar sin un hombre en sus sabanas durante mucho tiempo"**_

**Cansada de oír tantas sandeces decidi ir a la cocina para decirle a la cocinera que preparase una taza de tila para Elizabeth, que se habia sentado en el sofá y parecia que de un momento a otro iba a ser victima de un colapso nervioso.**

**Cuando regrese de la cocina con la taza, vi que Elizabeth estaba hablando con una mujer que no habia visto antes del funeral del señor Masen. No podía saber lo que estaba diciendo, pero al ver que Elizabeth le cogia las manos y le dedicaba una débil sonrisa, supe que no se trataba de alguna de aquellas víboras.  
Al acercarme mas a ellas, me fije en sus rasgos y me pareció una mujer muy hermosa y con unos rasgos bonitos, a pesar de su palidez y sus ojeras. Algo en su semblante reflejaba una gran paz interior que embargaba a los demás. Decidi acercarme a Elizabeth y darle su taza.**

**-Creo que lo vas a necesitar-Le ofrecí.**

**-Gracias-Musito esta.**

**-¿Por qué no se te vas a descansar?-Le sugerí al ver sus ojeras y sus ojos rojos-Yo puedo encargarme de todo el circo.**

**Ella aun tuvo un gesto amable y me acaricio la cara.**

**-Esto no me puede hacer mal-murmuro-En realidad me distraigo con sus tonterías. Por lo menos tengo menos cosas en las que pensar.**

**-Para eso sirve nuestra sociedad-Opino la desconocida de modo impersonal. Tenía una voz increíblemente dulce y suave.**

**Elizabeth meneo la cabeza como si hubiera hecho algo horrible.**

**-¡Que tonta soy!-Se reprocho a si misma-No os he presentado. Isabella-Me señalo a la mujer de pelo castaño ondulado y dulces facciones-Ella es la señora Cullen, la esposa del doctor Cullen. Señora Cullen, ella es Isabella Swan, la prometida de mi hijo Edward. Me ha ayudado a preparar el velatorio. No se que hubiera hecho sin ella-Me estrecho sus manos entre las mías.**

**-Se la ve una muchacha de gran valía-Admitió la desconocida, evaluándome con sus extraños y penetrantes ojos dorados y me tendió la mano para que se la estrechase-Mi marido no deja de hablar de Edward. Nunca le he visto tan entusiasmado con alguien. Tienes mucha suerte de ser su prometida-Retire involuntariamente mi mano cuando note que la suya estaba fría como un témpano de hielo. Ella se mordió levemente el labio y con el sentimiento de haber sido grosera con ella se la volví a apretar.**

**-Yo me siento muy afortunada por serlo, señora Cullen-Musite.**

**-Llámame Esme, querida-Me exigió con ternura-Presiento que vamos a vernos más a menudo-Esbozo una enorme sonrisa. Sus palabras me parecieron muy proféticas.**

**-Siento lo de su marido. Espero que este bien y vuelva pronto a casa-Musite, temblando por la simple idea de imaginarme a una persona con aura de ángel en un lugar donde la guadaña acechaba cada poco.**

**-Yo también lo extraño-Su voz era sorda y ausente como si lo unico que le pesase fuese la ausencia de su marido. Cuando hablaba de el, parecia que se habia ido a un viaje de negocios muy largo y no a una cruenta guerra donde tendría grandes de perder la vida-Pero por lo que dicen esta guerra terminara pronto y el estará en casa antes de navidad-Parecia firmemente convencida-Y traerá a su hijo de vuelta, señora Masen. Carlisle cumple sus promesas-Su tono se volvio duro y sus ojos parecieron que se oscurecían. Elizabeth se atrevió a mirarla fijamente a los ojos sin pestañear y por un momento presencie un dialogo sin palabras en el que yo no entraba dentro. Parecia que eran cómplices de un gran secreto. **

**La llegada de mi madre y Phil rompió el contacto visual entre ambas. Al fijarme en ella, supe que habia estado toda la noche de fiesta y se habia puesto el primer vestido de luto-no muy apropiado-y aun tenia signos de no haberse recuperado de la borrachera.**

**Rece para que no tuviese que llamarle la atención en un lugar como este.**

**-¡Uff!-Suspiro Phil de malos modos-¡Esta casa parece un funeral!**

**-¡No te quejes tanto y démonos prisa en dar el pésame a la viuda!-Le regaño Renee-¡Cuánto antes salgamos de este lugar tan muerto, antes nos podremos ir a la fiesta de los Greene! Tenemos que aprovechar las pocas fiestas que se celebran ahora en Chicago desde que esos malditos españoles decidieron fastidiarnos y contagiarnos con sus porquerías... ¡Gripe española!**

**-¡De esos europeos hijos de puta no se puede esperar más que nos intenten boicotear a los demás! ¡Que levanten sus países con el esfuerzo de sus ciudadanos como hacemos los norteamericanos honrados! ¡Tanta monarquía y tanto imperio para nada!**

**Estuve a punto de regañar a Renee y a Phil, amenazándoles con que saliesen de la casa, cuando Renee se acerco a Elizabeth y, muy falsamente, le dio dos besos.**

**-¡Mi querida Elisa!-Hizo un gesto teatral de estar muy afligida por la pena de Elizabeth-¡No sabe cuanto lamento su perdida! ¡Más de lo que puedo expresar!-Despues se empezó a animar-Pero su pena por la muerte de su marido, Edwin, no durara demasiado. Lo peor de todo será quedarse un mes en casa, guardando el luto y aburriéndose de sobremanera. Pero para eso tiene a Isabella-Me pellizco la mejilla como signo de complicidad-Pero el mes pasa rápido y ya la invitare yo a los grandes salones con mis amistades para que conozca gente nueva. Ahora, siendo viuda, guapa y rica, tendrá a todos los hombres que quiera.**

**Me tape la cara por el bochorno que estaba pasando.**

**-Creo que todo el dinero del mundo, no dará a la señora Masen lo que más desea en el mundo. El dinero no resucita a los muertos, señora Dwyer-La voz de Esme Cullen era dura y fría. Me sorprendió-y abochornó-que una desconocida, conociese el nombre de mi madre y le tuviese que dar lecciones de educación.**

**-¿Nos conocemos?-Inquirió mi madre con voz picajosa, molesta que una desconocida le diese lecciones de educación-No recuerdo haberla visto en ningún acontecimiento.**

**-Me llamo Esme Cullen-No se molesto en darle la mano a mi madre como signo de cortesía.**

**-¿La mujer del doctor Cullen?-La miro despreciativamente mientras ella afirmaba-Entonces ya entiendo porque no la he visto nunca-Le reprocho la escasa vida social que ella y su marido tenía. Despues se volvio a dirigir a Elizabeth-Bueno, querida, la vida es una ruleta. Esta vez nos ha tocado reunirnos por algo extremadamente triste. Pero el año que viene, por estas fechas, estaremos celebrando una boda. Creo que ese es un motivo para estar alegres.**

**-Madre-Se me estaba acabando la diplomacia-¿Por qué no va a la mesa a cogerse un canapé o un trozo de tarta de queso?-Mientras tuviese la boca ocupada no diría más tonterías-Señor Dwyer, creo que en la otra mesa, hay bebidas. ¡Sírvase una copa!-Estuve a punto de decirle que se esfumase pero esperaba que entendiese la indirecta.**

**Mi madre iba a replicar algo cuando fue interrumpida por alguien que entraba en el salón de la casa de los Masen e hizo que su sola presencia, rompiese todas las conversaciones de la sala y empezase a reinar el silencio.**

**El hombre en cuestión llevaba el uniforme de un alto rango militar y como brazalete una banda blanca con el símbolo de la cruz roja. Llevaba en su mano derecha la bandera de los Estados Unidos y en su mano izquierda la bandera de la cruz roja.**

**Se me encogio el corazón al tener una sensación de deja-vu y retroceder tres años en el tiempo cuando un soldado de alto rango vino a nuestra casa y entrego a Renee la bandera y una carta. En aquel momento supe que mi padre no iba a volver.**

"**No es lo que te imaginas", Me intente convencer a mi misma aun sabiendo que sombríos pensamientos me rondaban por la mente, "¡El, no!"**

**Note como Esme apretaba sus manos en mis hombros.**

**-¿El señor Edward Allan Masen?-Pregunto el soldado con voz potente e impersonal.**

**-El señor Masen ya no está entre nosotros-Musito Elizabeth sin disimular la ansiedad.**

**-Mi más sentido pésame a la viuda-Era puro formulismo-Entonces preguntare por la señora Elizabeth Mary Masen.**

**A pesar del temblor de sus manos-e intuí el de sus piernas-Elizabeth tuvo la suficiente fuerza para levantarse y dirigirse hacia el militar.**

**Estos se alejaron un poco de las miradas de los asistentes al sepelio del Señor Masen y el hombre le entrego una carta a Elizabeth y luego una hoja doblada sin sobre y no muy bien conservada. Elizabeth desdoblo la hoja primero con ansiedad y leyó con fruición su contenido. Su rostro se convirtió en lo más parecido a una estatua de hielo y por un momento intercambio un gesto de complicidad con Esme. Guardo en un bolsillo de la falda el papel sin que nadie-aparte de mi misma-se diese cuenta. Fue muy sutil, pero le cace un gesto de alivio que disimulo rápidamente y se puso a leer la siguiente carta con algo de indiferencia. Me pareció que simulaba un guiño de congoja y Esme me atraía hacia su cuerpo. Me estaban entrando escalofríos, pero no a causa del cuerpo frío de esta.**

**Este despues le entrego las banderas pero esta se negó y le indico que se dirigiese en donde estábamos sentados nosotros.**

**Elizabeth se sentó a mi lado y me apretó sus manos contra las mías con fuerza para insuflarme animo. Creí que el corazón se me estaba parando por momentos.**

**-¿Se puede saber que demonios está pasando aquí?-Phil estaba harto de tanto secretismo.**

**-El teniente Dean tiene algo que decirnos-Su voz parecia muy afligida. "Parecia" era lo mas indicado. Se dirigio al teniente Dean-Ella-me señalo, siendo el objeto de todas las miradas-…mi hijo Edward y ella se hubiesen casado el año que viene.**

"**Hubiese"**

**-Lo lamento-Chasqueo la lengua al mirarme-Siento comunicarles, señora Masen, señorita Swan y demás personas que la epidemia de gripe española que azoto Metz, en Alsacia, acabo con la vida del joven señor Edward Anthony Masen, el día trece de septiembre. El gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América le garantizara que recordara su gesta al quedarse en enfermería cuidando a nuestros soldados heridos y tendrá un funeral de estado, como los realizados a los hombres que caen en combate por la honra de nuestra gran nación.**

**-¡Mira que te lo había advertido, Renee!-Grito Phil colérico-¡Que si el niño se iba a la guerra, nos quedábamos con la niña compuesta y sin novio! ¡Ahora tendremos que realizar otra vez el mismo trabajo y buscarle marido!**

"_**Polvo eres y polvo te convertirás**_**", era la única frase que se me venia una y otra vez en la cabeza mientras mi mente se evadia y se iba más lejos de aquella sala para no sentir nada y el dolor de mi notar como mi corazon se iba a romper a pedazos no me afectase.**

**En mi fuero interno me negaba a unir aquellas dos palabras: "Edward" y "Muerto"**

**Imposible…Edward nunca me mentiría. Eso significaba una cosa. Que no me queria lo suficiente para cumplir lo que me habia jurado.**

"_**Mi risa se unía a la suya cuando note, que con la yema de los dedos, me acariciaba el vientre y yo le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja. Apreté más mis piernas a sus caderas para que no se fuese a esa guerra. Pero el siempre se salía con la suya.**_

_**-Bella-Me reconvino susurrándome al oído-Tengo que**__**irme, por favor.**_

_**-Si no te suelto, tu no tendrás que irte a esa estupida guerra.**_

_**-Si no me presento en la estación a coger ese estupido tren, me detendrán por desacato y me pasare mas tiempo en la cárcel que lo que estaré en la guerra-Me acaricio con ternura el pecho para memorizar su textura mientras yo hacia la misma tarea con su hermoso rostro-Ademas, me susurro al oído, antes de navidades estaré aquí contigo. Eso es un susurro. No tendrás tiempo para echarme de menos y ya estaré aquí.**_

_**-Sin ti el tiempo se me pasa muy lento-Refunfuñe**_

_**-Ídem-Se limito a contestar-Pero cuanto antes me vaya, antes volveré-Toco la nariz con cariño y despues de un leve, pero intenso beso en mis labios, se deshizo de mi abrazo y se dispuso a levantarse.**_

_**Me di la vuelta a la cama para observar y admirar su cuerpo apolíneo a la luz del alba mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño a ducharse.**_

_**-Te dejo partir pero con la promesa que volverás a mi-Le advertí para luego extender el brazo hacia el-Vuelve a mi.**_

_**El me miro con tristeza.**_

_**-Si-juro-Volveré a ti, aunque mi corazón deje de latir.**_

_**Se metió en el cuarto de baño y todo fue invadido por la oscuridad.**_

**No volví a salir a la superficie.**


	12. Heavy on my heart

FEVER

**HEAVY ON MY HEART.**

_**Baje como una automata las escaleras de mi casa al ritmo de "Claro de luna". Su favorita. Las señales estaban claras. Me est**__**aba llamando para llevarme con él. Las noticias que habia recibido, hacia casi un mes, de su muerte eran erróneas. El no habia fallecido de gripe española, su cuerpo no habia sido incinerado con carácter de urgencia para evitar la expansión de la pandemia y sus cenizas no habían sido dispersadas al viento en una tierra que nos era hostil. Sencillamente Edward no había muerto ya que él nunca me mentiría. Me prometio volver y lo había cumplido como el caballero que era.**_

_**La casa estaba en la mas absoluta penumbra y solo los rayos de luna iluminaban el piano y al pianista que interpretaba esa maravillosa pieza musical. Solo el podría hacerlo de aquella manera. Delicada y pasional. Solo un verdadero músico sabria tocar un instrumento con la misma delicadeza que un amante utilizaría para tocar el cuerpo de su amada mientras hacían el amor. Aquello era la música y eso seria lo que **__**uniría mi alma a la de Edward.**_

_**No pude contar el nú**__**mero de latidos de mi corazón en mi pecho al estar a unos centímetros de su presencia. Odiaba tener que romper la atmósfera creada por la melodía, pero el deseo que invadía mi cuerpo que Edward me abrazase y me meciese en mis brazos para asegurarme que todo había sido un mal sueño, era muy superior a todo lo demás.**_

_**Por primera vez**__** en ese horrible mes mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa y mi voz se alzo unas octavas.**_

"_**¡Edward!", Todas las penas se desvanecieron en el mismo instante en que pronuncie su nombre**__** y este se dispuso a darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a mi.**_

_**Pero mi alegria se fue a los pies en cuanto fijo sus ojos rojos en los míos y pensé que en aquel momento me estaba petrificando con la mirada.**_

_**No reconocí nada humano en aquella sombra pálida, ojerosa y siniestra que representaba la figura que más había amado en este mundo.**_

"_**Edward, ¿Dónde has estado?", Musite para que la voz no se me quedase pegada a la garganta por el susto.**_

_**Se levanto y me dio la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse, ignorando que le ponía la mano en su gélido hombro para evitar que se fuera de mi vida.**_

_**La dureza de sus rasgos acabo con todo amago de esperanza que **__**quedaba en mi interior y derrotada, me abrace a sus rodillas, aunque sabía que de un leve movimiento, podría librarse de mí.**_

"_**Nunca, más", Me replico sin un atisbo de piedad en su ruda voz.**_

_**Y despues de apartarme de su cuerpo, se dirigio hacia un rayo de luna, donde su hermoso cuerpo se **__**fundió con ellos hasta desvanecerse ignorando mi abrazo, que quedo reducido a polvo.**_

**Estaba tan acostumbrada a mis pesadillas, que ya no me levantaba gritando o llorando cada vez que me despertaban, pero eran la única ventana por donde mi ****subconsciente se podía escapar y expandir libremente lo que mi mente racional se negaba a aceptar.**

**Con rabia, me acaricie las sienes con mis dedos y ordene a mi subconsciente que se callase. Despues mire hacia la ventana y vi que el crepúsculo ****anunciaría pronto el amanecer plomizo. Hoy sería un día nublado y las nubes estaban cargadas de lluvia. El cielo emitía las lágrimas que se habían acabado por secar en mis ojos.**

**Troceaba con la cucharilla el pastel de fresas con nata, que la señora Pott habia hecho especialmente para mimarme. **

**Supuse que había visto lo mismo que los espejos reflejaban. Mi apariencia externa me mostraba que mi rostro se había vuelto cetrino, sin un color destacable en el, excepto por las ojeras ****malváceas-fruto del insomnio que era la otra alternativa a las pesadillas- debajo de mis apagados ojos de color casi negro. Ni siquiera el color castaño de mi cabello resaltaba nada de mi rostro, ya que se había quedado apagado y sin vida. No me extrañaría que tuviese alguna cana prematura. Y aquello solo era la punta del iceberg de los cambios que debían haberse producido en mi interior. La señora Pott solo podía hacerse una idea de mi estado interior, ya que yo solo me limitaba a ocupar espacio físico. Elizabeth no había dejado de mirarme como si me fuese a romper desde que se celebro el funeral, preocupándose más por mi propio dolor que por el suyo. Parecia inquieta por el motivo de que en un momento dado, las emociones que contenia en un dique interno, se desbordasen y acabase explotando del todo. Pero me mantuve entera. Rota pero entera. Phil me felicito por demostrar como se comportaba una verdadera dama en esa clase de eventos. Odiaba las sesiones de llantos y rabietas y se temía que mi "encaprichamiento" por el niño guapo de los Masen-Como él le denominaba a Edward-le diese verdaderos quebramientos de cabeza. Pero yo había demostrado estar muy por encima de sus expectativas y me auguraba un futuro prometedor con algun marido rico. Estaba tan absorta en reprimir mis emociones que no me moleste en evocar ese aterrador futuro en donde un hombre-que no fuera Edward-me poseyese todas las noches y le diese un hijo- que no tendría el pelo cobrizo, los ojos verdes ni una sonrisa picara en la comisura de sus labios-cada año. No pensaba en el mañana. Ni siquiera pensaba. Solo me limitaba a dejar escapar los días sin ningún interés hacia el exterior.**

**A veces me preguntaba porque seguía aguantando la pantomima ante la sociedad**** y no escogía el camino más fácil. Phil no se hubiera dado por aludido cuando hubiese cogido su cuchilla de afeitar y su fría hoja, apretando mis venas, hubieran liberado mi sangre al exterior al igual que mi alma y mis sufrimientos hubiesen quedado atrás. **

**Decir que temía el castigo divino que se aplicaba a una suicida, era absurdo. Pero el pensar**** que Elizabeth me necesitaba y Edward me había hecho jurar que cuidaría de ella, me imponía más respeto que todo lo que me pudiesen decir los sacerdotes sobre los pecados y el infierno que me esperaría por no cumplir la voluntad de Dios y quitarme la vida sin el permiso divino.**

**Solo de imaginarme, cogiendo la cuchilla, mi mente evocaba la imagen de su pelo cobrizo pegado a su rostro, sus ojos verdes-duros como esmeraldas-****despedazándome con la mirada, su hermosísimo rostro desfigurado por la rabia y sus labios desdeñosos dedicándome el epíteto de "cobarde", la idea perdía intensidad y atractivo y me limitaba a matar poco a poco mi alma. Era más agónico que la muerte física, pero por lo menos nadie me podría acusar de hacer nada escandaloso y me escaparía de la realidad. Me limitaría a ser un cuerpo sin alma.**

**Como ya era costumbre, ignoraba los comentarios de Renee y Phil sobre el final de la gran guerra. ¿Qué me importaba a mí que las potencias centrales europeas habían sido masacradas por los países aliados? ¿Que nuestro Gran país había sido el gran beneficiado con la desintegración de Europa y ahora éramos la primera potencia del mundo? ¿Qué el mítico imperio Austrohúngaro desapareciese de la historia para siempre? ¿Que Alemania, la gran perdedora, proclamase la republica? ¿Que el imperio turco se desvaneciese quedando en la nada? ¿Que unos "rojos hijos de puta"-Tal como denominaba Phil a los miembros del partido comunista en Rusia-hubiesen derrocado al zar y se hubiesen declarado la guerra civil para saber si un individuo llamado Lenin u otro llamado Troski, llegaban al poder? O sencillamente, ¿Que me importaba que el gobierno ocultase cuantos muertos-los rumores apuntaban a millones-habían causado esta estupida guerra junto a la gripe española y solo diese buenas noticias de nuestra grandiosa intervención y recibiese con los brazos abiertos a nuestros padres, hijos, maridos y hermanos, que habían combatido por la honra de nuestra gran nación?**

**Si mi mundo interior se habia quedado en tinieblas**** debido a la ausencia de la luz de mi vida, poco me importaba que lo que me rodeaba saltase en pedazos.**

**-Señorita Swan-Me regaño la señora Pott al ir a recoger mi plato y distraerme ****de mi ejercicio de despedazar la tarta que no había probado-No ha probado bocado. Me he pasado toda la mañana en la cocina para hacerle su tarta favorita y asi me lo paga.**

**-Lo siento-Musite con la voz ronca y por inercia hacia el estimulo-Pero estoy llena y no puedo más. Siento las molestias que he causado.**

**-Si con un trozo de pan, media menestra y un vaso de agua, está llena…-Refunfuño, llevándose los platos y evite mirarle a los ojos para no sentir una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad por no responder a sus cuidados. **

**-Con eso del luto la tiene usted demasiado mimada-Le replico Phil-Llevamos un mes con la tontería y lo unico que conseguimos concediendo todos los caprichos a la niña es que se acostumbre a lo bueno. Aunque he aprendido la lección ****y la próxima vez me pondré de luto por la muerte de mi gato para que usted me prepare esa tarta de almendra tan deliciosa.**

**Por el rabillo del ojo, me pareció percibir un gesto duro de la señora Pott hacia Phil y se mordió el labio para evitar contestarle y salir de aquella casa con cajas destempladas.**

**Por primera vez en lo que llevábamos de mes, fui capaz de mirar a Phil con rabia. Al fin de al cabo era una emoción, pero no me podía creer que comparase la muerte de una persona-intentaba evitar su nombre-con la de un estupido animal. Sabía que no se compadecería del dolor que yo pudiese sentir, pero ignoraba que careciese de la mas mínima ética para lamentar el fallecimiento de un semejante y más si había estado a punto de convertirse en su "yerno". Aunque si era sincera que me podría esperar de la misma persona que se habia declarado avergonzado de llamar a un "nena" sin cojones de no salir a combate ni disparar a los malditos alemanes y quedarse en enfermería cuidando heridos para luego una gripe de nada le mande a la tumba, hijo suyo.**

"**Mucho hablar de los demás, pero tu fingiste una bronquitis ****crónica para no ser llamado", Pensé furiosa por la hipocresía de Phil cuando se pavoneaba ante la clase alta de Chicago sobre lo indignado que estaba por no haber podido ir y la lección que hubiera dado a todos esos niñatos con metralletas. Lo peor era que los demás le reían la gracia.**

**Posiblemente, yo estaría a su altura, pero lloraría más por la muerte de una rata de alcantarilla, que por la de mi padrastro. **

**-Querido-Renee llamo la atención de Phil-E****sta tarde, el señor y la señora Newton nos han invitado a la fiesta que se celebra por la próxima llegada de su hijo a casa y el mes que viene otorgaran la medalla de honor a todos los héroes de guerra, incluidos los fallecidos a titulo póstumo. Incluso se celebrara un funeral de estado por todos aquellos estadounidenses que participaron en la guerra. ¿No me digas que es un acontecimiento importante?**

**-Me parece increíble que nuestro gobierno caiga tan bajo de conceder medallas ****póstumas a los cobardes que se quedaron en la enfermería haciendo trabajos de mujer y luego por un resfriado se los lleve al otro mundo-Critico Phil, lanzando una clara indirecta sobre mi. Le fastidio bastante que yo no replicase. Pensó que mi debilidad era una lucha pasiva para romperle los nervios.**

**-Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es buscar un héroe de guerra para Isabella y que con un poco de suerte la considere lo bastante bonita para celebrar una gran boda y reinvertir lo que he perdido con esta-Renee dio vueltas en el café con la cucharilla-Isabella, cariño-Se dirigio a mi. No me moleste en mirarla, aunque parecia no darse por aludida. En el fondo estaba feliz que no protestase por nada-más vale que te eches una buena siesta y luego vayas a preparar un vestido bonito. Los Newton nos están esperando.**

**-Pero…señora Dwye****r-Protesto la señora Pott por mí, anonadada- La señorita Swan aun está de luto por la muerte de su prometido y lo más recomendable para ella, sería que se quedase en casa descansando. Ha sufrido ya…**

**-Señora Pott-Le regaño Phil-Le pago por hacer las labores de la casa, no por dar opiniones. ¡Gracias a Dios, aun no hay sufragio para las de vuestro género! Asi que haga el favor de cerrar la boca e irse a la cocina a fregar los cacharros, que para eso servís las mujeres solteronas y sin un centavo.**

**Esta se marcho airada soltando mil improperios contra "su señor" y argumentando que todo el dinero del mundo no daría a los burros modales. Despues dio un sonoro portazo que saco a Phil de sus casillas.**

**-¡Como rompa algo, saldrá de su bolsillo!-Le amenazo-Estupida, amargada. Darme a mí lecciones de cómo poner en cintura a una mocosa.**

**-Isabella-Renee parecia ajena al enfado de su marido-Sube a tu cuarto y ve a dormir. Despues maquíllate, ¡Por Dios!-Reprimió un gesto de horror al verme la cara-Parecerte a una heroína de tus estupidas novelas románicas-Renee confundía el estilo de las catedrales con las novelas pero entendí a la perfección que se refería a las novelas góticas-no nos ayudara mucho para encontrarte un marido. Asi que pon algo de tu parte y ponte medio decente. Nadie querrá una esposa que refleje mala salud.**

**-En ese aspecto las mujeres sois como las yeguas-Soltó Phil-Las purasangre son las que sirven para la procreación. Las enfermas y débiles se deben sacrificar de un tiro en la cabeza.**

**Ante la expresión de Phil, me fui a mi cuarto-Mas bien me arrastre hasta llegar a él-y me metí en la cama. Aunque no me iba a torturar de nuevo con pesadillas y me dedique a hurgarme más mi herida y evocar los recuerdos de los días más felices de mi vida. Aquellos que no iban a volver.**

**Volví a mi tarea de trocear una tarta de almendra mientras me sentaba en el poyete de una ventana, mirando sin ver realmente el jardín de los Newton. Estaba tan desarraigada del mundo que el murmullo de una gran multitud de gente reunida en el gran salón de los Newton para celebrar que muy pronto su querido hijo, Mike, volvería a casa y le otorgarían una medalla al merito- de matar alemanes, algo que me parecía patético-y sería tratado como un héroe, me parecia simplemente un pequeño ruido molesto. Ni siquiera me sentía con fuerzas para burlarme de Jessica, que se las prometía muy felices, pavoneando de supuesto prometido ante la mirada envenenada y corroída por la envidia que le lanzaba mi madre. Afortunadamente, un mes era suficiente tiempo para que la gente se olvidase de una pobre viuda que había recibido la noticia de la muerte de su único hijo en la guerra el mismo día que se celebraba el velatorio de su marido y de una prometida que se habia quedado en las puertas de la iglesia pero para celebrar el funeral de aquel que deberia haber sido su esposo y lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera había un cuerpo para enterrar en esa tumba que se habia colocado al lado de su padre. Puro atrezo.**

**Por fingir interés, mire levemente a Elizabeth, la cual estaba hablando tranquila con Angela. A pesar de sus ojeras y su pálida cara, no había signos de dolor ni en su rostro ni en su voz, que sonaba tan tranquila y confiada como siempre. Me preguntaba si era su forma de soportar la pena, pero la notaba extraña y distante desde el funeral de Edward, como si todo ello no fuera con ella y estuvies****e representando un papel de madre afligida que se resquebrajaría de un momento a otro. Solo podía sacar en conclusión, que se sentía incomoda en aquel lugar y si estaba soportando todo esto, era para estar conmigo. **

**Cuando fijo**** sus preocupados ojos verdes en mí, el corazón me rozo la herida abierta en mi pecho y fui incapaz de mantener mi mirada en la suya, por lo que volví a fijarme en los detalles de la ventana por distraerme. No podía mirar a Elizabeth sin recordar lo mucho que esta se parecía a Edward. Era horrible no poder estar con una persona sin que todas las heridas se me empezasen a abrir debido a la nostalgia.**

**Cuando oí el ruido de un trueno, anunciando tormenta, el dique se rompió y en mi mente se empezaron a agolpar toda clase de recuerdos.**

_**Recordaba estarme tapando con la manta hasta la cabeza para protegerme del ruido de los truenos que la tormenta**__** que estaba llegando a la ciudad, producía.**_

_**Repentinamente no**__**te como alguien se apretaba a mí con fuerza y unos pequeños brazos me rodeaban la cintura. Pegue un leve respingo y al darme la vuelta comprendí que se trataba de un pequeño Jacob de cuatro años de edad, que estaba más aterrado que yo con la tormenta y se aferraba a mi para que le protegiese.**_

"_**Jacob", Le acariciaba sus manitas, "No debes tener miedo de la tormenta", Le consolaba aunque yo estaba más asustada que el.**_

"_**¡Bah!", oía bufar a un Edward de seis años, de pelo rubito y carita angelical, que estaba a mi lado derecho de la cama, "Ese no tiene miedo a la tormenta. Lo tiene todo planeado para que tú sientas lastima por él y pueda meterte mano", Dicho esto se dirigio a Jake de malos modos, "Mas vale que aproveches, chucho. Porque no vas a tener más oportunidades"**_

"_**Eso no es verdad", Lloriqueaba Jake lastimosamente, "Yo nunca haría eso a Bella"**_

"_**¡Eh!", Protesto Edward, "Ese nombre solo me está permitido usarlo a mi. Tu la deberás llamar Señorita Swan como todo el mundo y para referirte a mi, me pondrás el titulo de amo y señor de tu miserable vida, ¿Entendido?"**_

"_**¡**__**Edward!", Le regañe por tratar asi al pobre Jacob.**_

"_**¡Lo exagera todo!", Protesto **__**dándose la vuelta y dándome la espalda, "Y ahora dejadme dormir, que no hacéis más que dar la lata, renacuajos"**_

"_**Eres un niño malo", gimoteo Jacob, "Y mi padre cuenta que a los niños como tú**__**, los fríos se les aparecen en las noches de tormenta y despues de beberse su sangre, se llevan su alma al infierno para unirse a ellos y salir en las noches oscuras y expiando sus pecados, bebiéndose la sangre de otros niños"**_

"_**¡Jake!", Le **__**reñí, "Esas cosas no se dicen", Toque madera por los malos presentimientos que aquellos cuentos de Billy me producían.**_

_**Pensé que Edward se **__**burlaría de las supersticiones de Jacob. Pero al mirarle vi que su cara inocente se había tornado por una cara sombría y tétrica. ¿Se habría tomado en serio los cuentos de Billy?**_

"_**Jacob Black, ¿Has sido tú un niño bueno?", Le pregunto con voz lúgubre.**_

_**Este trago saliva y se empezó a retirar de mi lado, para irse al borde de la cama hasta casi estar en el filo.**_

"_**Sí", Balbuceo.**_

"_**Yo no lo creo", Repuso Edward inalterable, "¿Sabes por que lo sé?"**_

"_**No", Repuso este en tono inocente.**_

_**La voz de Edward se convirtió en monocorde y lenta.**_

"_**Porque yo soy…un frío…y he venido a por… ¡TU ALMA!", Un relámpago le ilumino la cara cuando le enseño los dientes a Jacob y este asustado por la impresión, empezó a gritar y a llorar a pleno pulmón.**_

"_**Perrito guardián, perrito guardián", le llamo Edward en su tono de voz de siempre y poniendo los ojos en blanco, "Ha sido una broma"**_

"_**¡Jake!", Le espete dándole una patada que hizo que se cayese al suelo y se pusiese histérico del todo. En el sitio que ocupaba antes habia una enorme mancha húmeda. Cuando vi mojado el pantalón de su pijama, lo comprendí.**_

"_**¡Eres un marrano, Jacob Black!", Le recrimine con cara de asco.**_

"_**¡La próxima vez que hagas esas cochinadas, te pondré una correa y te sacare fuera dejándote atado a un árbol! ¡Entonces vendrá un frío y te arrancara el pajarito!", Le amenazo Edward mientras hacía que Jacob berrease más fuerte sin poder hacer nada por hacerle callar.**_

_**Pensé que se iba a quedar **__**afónico hasta que alguien abrió la puerta y la angelical figura de Elizabeth con su hermoso pelo broncíneo hasta la cintura y su camisón blanco, ilumino con un candil la habitación.**_

"_**¿Se puede saber que hacéis que aun no estáis dormidos a estas horas y no dejáis dormir a nadie?", Pregunto levemente molesta y yo me acurruque entre mis piernas porque no me gustaba que aquel ángel se enfadase. **_

_**Como respuesta, Jacob empezó a llorar intensamente y Elizabeth, dejando el candil en la mesilla de noche, acudió donde estaba el y con maternal cariño le cogio en sus brazos y le meció hasta que se tranquilizo.**_

"_**¡Estas calado, cielo!", Exclamo al ver los pantalones mojados de Jacob, "Hay que cambiarte", Le cogio de nuevo entre sus brazos y se levantaba**__** para llevárselo a su cuarto lanzándonos una mirada furibunda, "Esta noche dormirás conmigo y asi me cuentas lo que estos dos demonios te han hecho"**_

"_**¡Han sido malos conmigo!", Nos señalo mientras empezaba a simular un sollozo que ocultaba una sonrisa de satisfacción por recibir nuestro castigo, "¡Me han pegado y me han dicho que voy a irme al infierno!"**_

"_**¡Eso es falso, chucho acusica!", Grito Edward, furioso.**_

"_**¡Edward, te has quedado sin postre para mañana!", Le castigo Elizabeth.**_

"_**¡Eso no es justo!", Defendí a Edward.**_

"_**¡Tu también, Isabella!, Se volvio a mi, enfadada. Edward me rodeo el hombro con el brazo en señal de consuelo.**_

_**Elizabeth se dirigio hacia la puerta acariciando el cabello de Jacob y **__**cantándole una nana mientras nos ordenaba que nos durmiésemos sin armar jaleo. Cogio el candil y sin desearnos buenas noches, cerro la puerta. Lo último que vi fue una sonrisa de satisfacción de Jake.**_

_**Oí refunfuñar a Edward y colocando las sabanas, me hizo un hueco a su lado.**_

"_**Aunque lo disimules, tienes miedo a la tormenta", Se hizo el valiente conmigo.**_

"_**Yo no tengo miedo", Fruncí el ceño. Pero cuando un relámpago cruzo el cielo, iluminando la habitación**__**, me acurruque al lado de Edward.**_

_**Este sin decirme nada, me puso el edredón **__**encima y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo.**_

"_**Aprovéchate, que no siempre vas a tener oportunidad de abrazar al chico más guapo de Chicago", Me guiño un ojo petulante.**_

_**Le pegue un puñetazo en su brazo.**_

"_**¡Eres un chulo!", Le replique.**_

_**Me saco la lengua.**_

_**Para rabiar, hice algo que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Acerque mis labios a su mejilla y le di un pequeño beso. **_

_**Me reí al imaginarme su expresión de asco. Pero su rostro se volvio muy serio y lentamente**__** se acerco a mi y sin pensárselo dos veces junto sus labios con los míos. Solo fue un instante, pero recordaba como el calor de su beso, me desvaneció todos mis miedos y quedo grabado a fuego en mi memoria para siempre aquellos cinco segundos inolvidables.**_

_**Se separo lentamente de **__**mí y despues de perdernos en nuestras miradas, se echo a reír, sacándome la lengua de nuevo.**_

_**-No puedo darte un beso con lengua porque eso es una cochinada que solo hacen los mayores. **_

_**-No es justo-Refunfuñe.**_

_**-Te prometo que cuando seas mayor, te daré un beso con lengua…aunque, serás una de tantas en las conquistas de Edward Anthony Masen.**_

_**-¿Me lo prometes?-Pregunte, frunciendo el ceño.**_

_**Como respuesta, cruzo su dedo meñique con el mio y lo mantuvo hasta que nos dormimos.**_

**Un relámpago me devolvió al mundo real y observe que poco o nada habia cambiado el salón de los Newton. Aquello estaba igual de atestado de gente y seguían hablando de los mismos temas intranscendentales.**

**Me sentía mareada y pensé que dar una vuelta y tomar aire fresco me vendría bien, por lo que hice un esfuerzo de levantarme y me dirigí hacia la puerta.**

**Una mano se poso en mi hombro y al girarme me tope con la angustiada mirada de Elizabeth.**

**Hice un amago de sonreírle para tranquilizarla.**

**-Solo voy a dar un paseo y ahora vuelvo-Le asegure.**

**-Pero si va a llover de un momento a otro…-Protesto-…Ademas hace mucho frío para ir asi, cielo.**

**-Solo será un momento. Necesito aire fresco. No me moveré mucho de aquí-Sin darle tiempo a replicar, abrí la puerta y salí de aquella jaula de grillos.**

**El aire frío me obligo a protegerme mi cuerpo con los brazos y este hacía estragos sobre mí, cortándome la piel de la cara como miles de cristales pequeños. Las primeras gotas de lluvia que cayeron, se empezaban a confundir con las lágrimas de mis ojos.**

**No necesitaba pensar mucho el camino que estaba recorriendo. No llevaba la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había recorrido en mi vida. Prácticamente era el primer sitio que conocía desde que tenía uso de razon, incluso más que mi amado conservatorio.**

**Mis botas se ****hundían en el barro, provocado por la lluvia, mientras el dobladillo del vestido se ensuciaba tanto, que solo pude distinguir en el, un extraño color marrón verdoso.**

**El agua de la lluvia se me colaba por los ojos, mezclándose con mis lágrimas, me hacian de persiana ante la senda que estaba recorriendo. Me tuve que para un par de veces para descansar, pero jamas pensé en desistir. Tenía que despedirme correctamente. Si era verdad que al final teníamos alma, seguramente la de Edward no se encontraría en un país lejano, y que hasta entonces habría sido enemigo nuestro, si no que habría recorrido océanos de espacio y tiempo para poder regresar al lugar donde más feliz y despreocupado había estado, y el fantasma de la guerra y la gripe solo era un personaje oscuro sacado de un cuento de terror.**

**Con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza, seguí caminando hasta llegar a ese hermoso prado, a las orillas del lago, donde pasábamos nuestra niñez. **

**El desencanto al ver un lugar lleno de fango, donde antes la naturaleza habia impuesto su dominio y el suelo verde lleno de flores blancas, azules, amarillas y violetas era la alfombra más hermosa que nunca había visto, me hizo flaquear las rodillas y , sin importarme demasiado mancharme del todo, acabe derrumbándome. La misma naturaleza estaba llorando a Edward. Incluso el lago, antaño azul como el espejo del cielo, habia teñido sus aguas en señal de luto. No reconocía nada de aquel lugar donde había pasado mis mejores momentos, gracias a Jacob y a Edward. Y ahora, incluso, el ambiente les extrañaba. Y yo les habia perdido a los dos.**

**Pero nunca creí que no podía haber nada más doloroso que perder la niñez despreocupada, que representaba Jacob-A pesar de todo el daño que me había hecho, extrañaba esa etapa de mi vida que el había llenado con su amistad y sonrisa sincera hasta que el tiempo hizo estragos en nosotros, ****separándonos. A pesar de todo, yo no podría guardarle rencor-, hasta que la luz de mi vida había sido apagada, demasiado pronto, dejándome en la más absoluta oscuridad.**

**Al ver este prado, más propio de los cuentos de terror, comprendí que Edward no estaría aquí.**

**Empezaba a dudar en las palabras de los predicadores, donde aseguraban que existía una vida despues de la muerte, y evoque las palabras que una vez me dijo mi padre sobre que la muerte real de una persona solo se producía si las personas ,que les habían amado en vida, les relegaban al olvido. Aquello era más razonable que todos los sermones y supuse que la verdadera muerte de Edward solo se ****produciría cuando yo exhalase mi último suspiro-La idea de olvidarle, me era inconcebible-y mi corazon dejase de latir.**

**Le necesitaba tan****to. Por lo cual, decidi abrir más la ulcerante herida en mi pecho, y como si me estuviese hurgando en ella con un cuchillo afilado y helado, abrí la caja de Pandora de mi mente, y rebusque entre mis recuerdos alguno de los miles que intentaban salir del encierro y al final, mientras me tumbaba en el suelo boca abajo y luchaba por que el aire me llegase a los pulmones, la lluvia calaba mis huesos y por arte de magia, se convirtió en gotas de agua calidas que llenaban mi piel y mi interior de una extraña vitalidad…**

"…_**El agua de la ducha empapaba mi cuerpo, a la vez que mis dedos**__** empezaban a memorizar cada tramo de la piel de su vientre-suave y resbaladiza, debido al agua- provocándole en más de una ocasión que Edward se estremeciese de risa, debido al cosquilleo que le estaba provocando la combinación del agua caliente en su cuerpo junto a mis dedos, intentando recoger las pequeñas gotas que se quedaban impregnadas a su cuerpo, y mi risa, pegada a su nuca.**_

_**-Bella-Intento fingir que aquello le molestaba, sin conseguirlo realmente, para no hacerle demorar más aquello que parecia inexorable-Dentro de dos minutos me van a cortar el agua caliente-Hizo un amago de protesta, pero cuando mis dedos empezaron hacer círculos sobre su pecho, se reprimió un gemido de placer, para despues volver a reírse, y yo memorizase mi pieza de música favorita en mi mente para prepararme física y mentalmente, a nuestra, ya muy larga, separación. Movió la cabeza divertido-No debía haberte dejado meterte conmigo en la ducha. Me vas a provocar que coja una gripe por tu culpa-Le di una colleja para que no dijese esas cosas. La amenaza de la gripe española deambulaba por el aire y me estremecí al oírle decir eso**__**. Se quejo levemente, pero despues siguió metiéndose conmigo-…o me vas a hacer perder el tren y no podré irme-Aquello no lo dijo tan alegremente. Su voz se acabo convirtiendo en una suplica-...No me queda otro remedio. Lo sabes.**_

_**Intente quitarme de encima la pena que me embargaba, por la media hora que nos quedaba juntos.**_

_**-Yo no hubiera entrado, si cierta persona no hubiera dejado la puerta abierta-Hice un mohín de enfado-Eso es una indirecta muy especifica, señor Masen.**_

_**Intuí mi sonrisa torcida favorita dibujada en la comisura de sus labios y lamente **__**perdérmela.**_

_**Pase mis brazos, **__**rodeándole la cintura, y apoye mi rostro en su ancha espalda. Suspire, y al hacerlo, el me imito.**_

_**-Vuelve a mi, vuelve a mi, vuelve a mi…-Musite en su piel mientras buscaba su mano y estreche mis dedos contra los suyos.**_

_**-Te lo he prometido-su voz emanaba seguridad y compromiso-Te he jurado que volvería a ti, aunque mi corazon no me latiese en mi pecho.**_

_**Como caballero que soy, cumpliré con la parte de mi pacto contigo. He puesto mi alma en el.**_

_**Como respuesta, me limite a posar mis labios en su hombro.**_

_**-Tú a cambio, me tendrás que prometer algo-Me pillo por sorpresa tenerle enfrente de mi, mirandome fijamente a los ojos. Yo le devolví la mirada, porque el ver como su pelo se le pegaba al rostro, adquiriendo matices increíblemente brillantes de aleación de oro con bronce y su cuerpo, emanando vigor y juventud, era como un **__**imán y si no me concentraba por contener mis impulsos, le volvería a hacer el amor allí mismo, mientras el vaho formado por el vapor de agua nos rodeaba.**_

_**-Dime-Le conteste reflexionando muy bien, para no atarme a una promesa que no pudiese cumplir.**_

_**-Si yo tardase algo más de la cuenta en volver…-se mordió el labio, e intuí lo que realmente queria decir. **__**Pensé que me caería del disgusto de solo pensar en aquello-… ¡Por favor, no te asustes!...Si yo tardase en volver, me gustaria saber que vas a poder continuar con tu vida y vas a ser feliz.**_

_**-¡No me puedes pedir que me case con otro hombre que no seas tú!-Exclame horrorizada-…Eso…no puedo cumplirlo…yo no…**_

_**-No te estoy diciendo que te tengas que casar-Puso un dedo en mis labios para sellármelos-Se perfectamente que odias el matrimonio, y si has accedido a casarte conmigo, ha sido porque me amas de verdad-Apretó mas el labio cuando vio que lo iba a abrir como señal de protesta. No podía entender como podría conocerme tan bien y saber ese mínimo detalle-Lo único que implica esta promesa es, que pase lo que pase, quiero que seas feliz haciendo lo que tú desees sin que nada ni nadie te lo impida…ya sea sola…o acompañada-Ese matiz no le agrado tanto-…Bella…-Me susurro al oído-Prométemelo.**_

_**-Te lo prometo-musite, para luego sonreírle con picardía-Pero como tu promesa sigue en pie, el año que viene, firmare ese papel y haré la comedia en la iglesia con un hermoso traje blanco, ante la sociedad de Chicago y despues de llenar la panza a los gorrones de los invitados, te atare en la cama y no saldrás de ella en una semana-Puso los ojos en blanco al oírme-Y te advierto que no será para dormir-Le avise.**_

_**El se rio y estrechándome entre sus brazos me levanto unos centímetros hasta quedar a su altura. Para ayudarle, le pase mis brazos por su cuello.**_

_**Acerco sus labios a los míos y musito:**_

_**-Ya que estamos de promesas, voy a cumplir una promesa que te hice a los seis años. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso?-Asentí-Entonces tendrás que recordar que te dije que cuando fueras mayor, te daría un beso con lengua. Sigo pensando que eres una cría-Para confirmarlo, le saque la lengua-pero como no se cuanto tiempo tardare en volver a verte, no puedo quedarme con las ganas…ni dejarte a ti con ellas-Su tono era inconcebiblemente seductor.**_

_**-También dijiste que yo serí**__**a una del montón-Su aliento quemaba mis labios.**_

_**-Tu siempre has sido y serás la única en mi mundo-Y sin nada más que añadir juntó sus labios con los míos y me beso con una violencia muy impropia de el. Le devolví el beso con la misma furia con que lo recibía. Mi lengua fue acariciada por la punta de la suya, y las oleadas de placer inundaron mi cuerpo, haciendo que lo juntara más hacia el suyo…**_

**Una furia repentina invadió mi cuerpo y, cogiendo una piedra, descargue toda mi ira, frustración y tristeza ****lanzándola contra el lago. Este permaneció inmutable ante mi desesperación y se trago la piedra como si nada.**

**-¡Asi es como Edward Anthony Masen cumple sus promesas!-Grite, desgarrándome la garganta-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¿Tanto costaba mantener nuestra parte del trato? ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio…porque me has condenado a amarte siempre!-Mi dique de emociones contenidas se rompió y empecé a sollozar lastimosamente. Me tuve que meter el puño en la boca para amortiguar la violencia de mi temblor, producido por mis sollozos. Me volví a tumbar en el suelo y mientras deseaba que la lluvia, que se habia vuelto tan densa como una cortina, me ahogase en aquel momento.**

**Me refugie en mis brazos mientras intentaba llegar a la casa de los Newton. No es que quisiera volver a entrar en aquella jaula dorada, pero era necesario volver allí, aunque fuese para no preocupar a la pobre Elizabeth, y por supuesto para secarme en la chimenea. Continuar en la calle con la que estaba cayendo, era lo más parecido a un suicidio.**

**La criada que me abrió la puerta me miro con malos modos, como si ****trajese a aquella casa algo contagioso. Pronto comprendí que se trataba de mi ropa mojada y por ello tendría que volver a limpiar el suelo.**

**Si tuviese capacidad de sentir, lo habría lamentado por ella.**

**Estaba tan abstraída, intentándome lamer mi herida, cuando mire hacia el salón, me sorprendió que todo el mundo estuviese en silencio, mirandome atónitos. Di un leve paso hacia atrás al sentirme acorralada por sus miradas inquisitivas.**

"**¡Pobre chica!", Me pareció oír un comentario de compasión hacia mi persona.**

**Mire a los presentes en aquel salón si verlos realmente, aunque pronto mi vista destaco a tres personas que se quedaron enfrente de ****mí.**

**Phil me miraba con repugnancia, como si hubiera salido de un estercolero. Elizabeth me lanzo una mirada asustada, como si estuviese viendo a una criatura salida del Averno y ésta estuviese a punto de quebrarse.**

**Mi madre se puso las manos en la cabeza.**

**-¡Isabella!-Grito horrorizada al verme de esta guisa-¿Cómo puedes presentarte de esta guisa en una casa de gente tan distinguida? ¡Dios, como sigas mojando el suelo, le vas a estropear la alfombra a los Newton! ...**

**Cuando fui incapaz de oirla, comprendí que estaba sufriendo un leve mareo y mis piernas temblaban tanto, que al final intuí que me iba cayendo a un agujero más y más profundo.**

**No percibí el frío tacto del suelo sobre la piel de mi cara y al abrir los ojos me encontre que Elizabeth y Angela me sujetaba cada una de un brazo.**

**-Isabella, ¿Estás bien?-Moví la cabeza para no asustarla más de lo que estaba.**

**Un roce cálido paso por mi mejilla y al volver mi vista hacia la dirección donde se habia producido este, me tope de pleno con unos intensos ojos verdes que me miraban con ansiedad. Me mordí el labio con fuerza para no soltar ningún sollozo delante de toda esa gente. Casi podía sentir en mi paladar el sabor de mi sangre.**

**-Está****s empapada. Nos vamos a casa o cogerás una pulmonía-Apremio, ayudándome a levantarme y cogiendome de la cintura para que pudiese andar.**

**A lo lejos oí un molesto siseo procedente toda aquella gente. Me apreté las sienes con los dedos para que estas desapareciesen. Me dolía la cabeza y tenía unos horribles ****calambres en todos mis músculos. Los temblores convulsionaban mi cuerpo y agradecí el calor procedente del coche cuando Elizabeth me metió en el.**

**-¡Shhh!-Siseo**** para tranquilizarme-No puedes seguir como estás. No tienes que hacerte la fuerte. Si tienes que derrumbarte y llorar, hazlo y luego levántate.**

**-Estoy cansada-****Cerré los ojos y suspire. Note que mi voz era un leve susurro.**

**-Pronto estaremos en casa y podrás meterte en tu cama-Me prometio con ansiedad en la voz.**

**Me limitaba a aovillarme, abrazándome las piernas, en la bañera, mientras la señora Pott y Elizabeth me frotaban la espalda y el pelo. No tenía suficientes fuerzas para replicar a la señora Pott, que me regañaba por haberme expuesto a la lluvia de esta manera y que lo único que conseguiría, sería ponerme enferma. Elizabeth se limitaba a tranquilizarla mientras me tendía la toalla y me secaba con ella.**

**Con otra toalla caliente, debido al contacto que había tenido con la estufa, me secó el pelo hasta que a ella le pareció que estaba lo suficientemente seco para ponerme el camisón.**

**No se separo de mi lado hasta que no me vio meterme en la cama y cerrar los ojos.**

**-Mañana estaré aquí-Me prometio-Ya veras como te encuentras mejor. Duérmete-Acaricio las palabras mientras me alisaba el pelo y me tapaba hasta las orejas.**

**Dejarme sola no fue una buena idea. Pronto mi cerebro se puso a trabajar y evoco cruelmente los momentos más felices de mi vida cuando Edward estaba a mi lado. Repentinamente una masa de agua de color azul, idéntico a las tonalidades azuladas que tomaba el lago Michigan en los días de verano, se extendió hacia mis pies y me lance a su adentros. Me hundí en ella y no salí a la superficie.**

**Mi consciencia pugnaba por salir de las aguas, donde se hundía cada vez más, y, de vez en cuando, me llegaban atisbos de la realidad. O por lo menos del mundo físico. No podía calcular cuanto tiempo llevaba sumida en el seno de esas aguas tan tranquilizadoras, pero el simple hecho de recuperar la consciencia, me aterraba. **

**No queria oír la estridente voz de mi madre, ****quejándose de mi mala salud y mi exceso de mimo, por haber cogido un sencillo resfriado.**

**-Eso le pasa por irse a juguetear bajo la lluvia-Le oía refunfuñar a lo lejos.**

**Debía llevar en ese estado de semiinconsciencia más tiempo de lo que habían imaginado que duraba un simple enfriamiento, ya que durante un par de días, me pareció oír al doctor Gerandy deambular por mi cuarto y hacer alguna maniobra en mi brazo.**

**El chasqueo de su lengua no era una señal muy halagadora.**

**-Tu, no-Oía la voz de Elizabeth suplicar, rota por la congoja. Pero estaba muy, muy lejana.**

**Ya no tenía miedo a lo que pudiese haber más allá de todo lo que había conocido como vida. Mi hilo había sido corto, pero había conocido el motor de mi existencia y mucha gente no había llegado a sentir lo que yo había experimentado, viviendo más tiempo que yo.**

**Lo que no entendía era porque todavía estaba aquí. Yo ya estaba preparada para partir a mi último viaje.**

**Así se lo iba a decir al doctor Gerandy cuando la puerta se volvio a abrir.**

**Emití un leve gruñido, que debido a mi debilidad me rajo la garganta, para que entendiese que sus servicios no eran necesarios.**

**Me ignoro y cuando me tomo el pulso, comprendí que el doctor Gerandy no tenía las manos tan frías. Yo conocía esa sensación.**

**Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y sabiendo que la luz me haría daño, abrí levemente los ojos y no pude evitar sonreir. No me sorprendí demasiado. Si me estaba muriendo, era justo que un ángel me fuese a buscar. Hubiera prefe****rido ver a Edward como última cara de ver en este mundo, pero aquel ser sobrenatural de cabellos dorados, belleza serena y arrebatadora, ojos oscurecidos por una tristeza interna y una sonrisa, dirigida exclusivamente a mi, tampoco estaba nada mal.**

**-Incluso en estos momentos, usted sigue siendo guapo-Susurre lánguidamente.**

**Su risa era como una melodía para mí.**

**-No pienso perderte a ti-Se desvaneció su sonrisa y se juro más a si mismo que a mí-Tengo que hablar con tus padres y la señora Masen, pero muy pronto volveré a estar contigo-Me apretó la mano en señal de pacto hacia mi persona. No le oí salir de mi cuarto, pero sí hablar con Renee, Phil y Elizabeth.**

**A pesar de su tono tranquilo, el diagnostico de mi enfermedad no debía ser muy esperanzador, ya que Elizabeth reprimió un grito de angustia y Renee demostró lo buena actriz que era y monto un número con sollozos incluidos.**

**-He visto morir a demasiada gente de esto antes y durante la guerra. Por eso puedo decir que el caso de su hija no es tan grave como los otros. Tiene muchas más posibilidades de salvarse de la gripe española…**

"**Gripe española", Me senti mucho más tranquila cuando supe que era lo que me iba a llevar de nuevo a los brazos de Edward. Estaba segura que no sobreviviría. Si Edward, que era mil veces más fuerte y enérgico que yo, no lo había logrado, yo no lo haría.**

**-No lo ****conseguirá-Desafié al doctor Cullen cuando éste volvio a mi lado. Sabía a lo que me refería.**

**-Eso ya lo veremos-Me cogio el guante del desafío.**


	13. Clair de Lune

CLAIR DE LUNE

CLAIR DE LUNE

Era testaruda. Lo había demostrado a lo largo de mi vida y desde luego no pensaba dar mi brazo a torcer. No, si Edward ya no estaba en este mundo.  
A pesar de todo, el doctor Cullen parecia estar hecho de una pasta casi tan dura como la mía y se negó en rotundo a abandonarme en los brazos de la muerte.  
No tenía constancia de cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquel estado. Solamente era consciente que la casa, exceptuando el doctor y yo, estaba completamente vacía.  
Mi madre y Phil no estaban dispuestos a permanecer en el mismo lugar donde una moribunda les podría contagiar. En mi estado de semiinconsciencia, logre captar escasos trozos de la conversación-o discusión, según el tono de voz que el doctor Cullen estaba empleando con mi madre y mi padrastro-y ésta no auguraba nada bueno.  
-¿Pretende dejar a mi hija en casa?-Inquirió mi madre indignada-Para su enfermedad están los hospitales. Pero aquí hay dos personas más sin contar con los criados. Lo que propone usted es un exterminio de nuestra familia, doctor.  
-El estado de la señorita Swan es tan grave, que un traslado podría ocasionar un fatal desenlace. Aun así, los hospitales, no son ninguna garantía de que su hija sane. Al contrario. Yo no he visto morir más gente que en un hospital.  
-¡Eso no son más que sandeces, doctor!-La voz de Phil sonaba airada y temblorosa ante la idea de contagiarse de gripe por culpa de su hijastra-De siempre se ha dicho que los fuertes son los que sobreviven y los débiles los que mueren. Si mi hijastra muere, significara que no era lo bastante fuerte para esta vida.  
-Si no le mueve la compasión hacia otro ser humano, que ademas es su hijastra, señor Dwyer-La suave voz del doctor sonaba siniestra. Me imaginaba la cara de Phil al estar oyendo aquel reproche con esa voz tan lúgubre de alguien, que el consideraría muy inferior a él en la escala social-, hágalo porque un cadáver no es muy rentable. Si Isabella muere, no podrá casarse y tendrá que pagar todos los gastos de un funeral.  
-Phil-Mi madre intento razonar con él-El doctor tiene razón. Será mejor que nos vayamos a otro sitio hasta que Isabella mejore.  
-Podéis iros a mi casa hasta entonces-Se ofreció Elizabeth, gentil y desinteresadamente, ante la supuesta desgracia que estaba sufriendo mi madre.  
Pero Renee no pareció interpretarlo como un gesto de compasión, ya que el ofrecimiento de Elizabeth le sentó fatal para su ego.  
-Espero que la señora Masen no piense que estoy tan necesitada como para aceptar la hospitalidad que me ofrece, cuando tengo dinero suficiente para pagarme un hotel, ¿O usted cree que no lo tengo?-Le increpo duramente.  
-Yo solo quería hacer lo que pensaba que era lo mejor-Se disculpo ésta, para despues volver a increpar a mi madre, con voz dura-Pero tanto como si se va a casa de una amiga, o va a derrochar el dinero, iendose a un hotel, tiene que tomar una decisión rápida y dejar al doctor trabajar en paz.  
Renee no se lo pensó dos veces y subió a su cuarto, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso, para preparar su equipaje y el de Phil para irse unos cuantos días. Por el arrastrar de las maletas supuse que intentarían quedarse el mayor tiempo posible lejos de aquella casa.  
El doctor Cullen, una vez se aseguro que Renee y Phil se habían ido, intento convencer a Elizabeth para que se fuese a su casa.  
-Quiero serle de ayuda-Protesto ésta-Ella es como mi hija para mí y no puedo perderla, por favor…  
-Elizabeth-Si pudiese sentir algo, me hubiese sorprendido que el doctor Cullen llamase a Elizabeth por su nombre de pila, en lugar del acostumbrado "Señora Masen". Parecia estar hablando más con una amiga de toda la vida, en lugar que con una distinguida señora de alta sociedad-La mejor ayuda que usted me puede ofrecer es que se vaya a su casa. Me dificultaría el trabajo si usted también enfermase. Lo mejor que puede hacer, es quedarse en casa cuidando de esta señora-supuse que se refería a la señora Pott-Por desgracia, no va a ser nada fácil.  
-¿Cómo lo ve?-Inquirió con una voz que no admitía falacias.  
-No me gusta nada como evoluciona la gripe en la señorita Swan-Le dijo sin tapujos.  
-Comprendo-La oí musitar sin demasiada convención.  
Hubo un momento en que la casa se quedo en completo silencio, hasta que Elizabeth volvio a hablar.  
-Si las cosas se precipitasen, haría lo mismo que hizo la otra vez, ¿Verdad?-Su ansiosa voz parecía una suplica.  
Se volvio a producir un silencio pesado antes de oír la voz del doctor, angustiada por las dudas.  
-Me temo que esto ya no es solo incumbencia nuestra-Replico-La decisión ya no está en nuestras manos.  
-¿Cómo está?-Pregunto con congoja en la voz, como si la respuesta que le tuviese que dar fuese de vital importancia para ella.  
-Está intentando asimilar las cosas. Recuerde que no llega a los tres meses. Prácticamente es un recien nacido y tiene que acostumbrarse al mundo que le rodea muy rápido…y cuando ha llegado aquí, enterarse que el señor Masen ha fallecido y aun no sabe lo de la señorita Swan…-Se interrumpió para tomar aire, pero Elizabeth hablo primero.  
-No puedo verle, ¿Verdad?  
-Lo siento-Musito el doctor, entendiendo la negativa. Supuse que estarían hablando de un paciente del doctor, aunque no acababa de comprender que tendría que ver ese paciente conmigo y con el señor Masen. Y por que Elizabeth estaba tan interesada en él.  
Me pregunte, si dada la situación en lo que estaba, realmente me importaba.  
-Si no lograse-…la voz de Elizabeth temblaba. Supuse que ya se estaba resignando a lo peor.  
-Siempre intentare salvarla por los métodos humanos-Parecia impertérrito- Si no…  
"Métodos humanos", Aunque para mi ya era demasiado tarde para comprender de lo que realmente estaban hablando. Supuse que se trataría de la indiferencia propia de los moribundos ante los asuntos de los que todavía estaban aferrados a la vida.  
Pero si tan segura estaba de lo que quería, ¿Por qué seguía en este mundo?

Ignoraba cuanto tiempo llevaba luchando, pero yo no me iba a rendir. Conseguiría lo que me proponía y solo descansaría cuando notase que el gélido aliento de la muerte estuviese a escasos centímetros de mí.  
Y a pesar de ser tan obstinada, el doctor Cullen demostró ser un rival digno de mi testarudez.  
No importaba que sus ojos estuviesen increíblemente oscuros, su tez increíblemente palida, sus ojeras tatuadas en sus ojos más purpúreas y sobre todo si aceptaba con resignación la indiferencia con que mi cuerpo respondía a sus tratamientos y cuidados. Estaba seguro que iba a ganar. Como si tuviese un arma sobrenatural, imbatible.  
Por lo tanto no le importaba en absoluto que yo no diese muestras de responder a los medicamentos, que vomitase en sus brazos, o que empezase a convulsiones cuando me daban las crisis de fiebre y el me sujetase en su regazo.  
Incluso intente utilizar lo peor de mi misma, y reuniendo fuerzas de flaqueza, abrí los ojos y le mire duramente:  
-Usted le dejo morir-Le acuse con la voz ronca y áspera, a causa de la fiebre-Usted prometio salvarlo y no lo hizo-Sabía que no tenía razón y que estaba siendo increíblemente cruel, pero necesitaba ganar esta batalla-No me salvara a mí, si no pudo salvar a Edward-Con estas últimas palabras, las fuerzas me abandonaron y después de una sesión de sollozos y lágrimas inútiles, volví a caer en la inconsciencia, despues de escuchar el veredicto del doctor:  
-Sé lo que pretende, señorita Swan y me temo que no lo va a conseguir-Su voz sonaba dura, fría, segura y consistente.  
Intente no llorar al oír mi sentencia que me condenaba a vivir.

La oscuridad se había adueñado de la casa cuando volví a abrir los ojos. Mire a la silla que solía ocupar el doctor. Estaba vacía. Supuse que estaría hablando con su mujer o estaría haciendo algo en otra habitación.  
La sed hacía que mi garganta ardiese y al llevarme el vaso a mi boca, descubrí que estaba vacío. Con las fuerzas que me quedaban, intente levantar la jarra. Su ligereza me indico que estaba vacía.  
La sequedad me irritaba, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, di la orden mental de disponer a mis agarrotados músculos para que empezasen a caminar y logre levantarme de la cama y ponerme en pie. Lo de caminar, fue más difícil, por lo que decidi utilizar como apoyo todas las estructuras sólidas que encontraba a mi alcance.  
Me exasperaba la lentitud con la que bajaba las escaleras, pero no podía pedir a mi cuerpo más esfuerzos. A duras penas llegue al comedor, y me disponía a llegar a la cocina, cuando repentinamente de la nada surgieron unas notas de piano que me hicieron parar en seco. Tuve que concentrarme más de cinco segundos y enseguida comprendí que la combinación de notas musicales, interpretaban el "Claro de luna", de Debussy. Su favorita.  
Mi curiosidad había vencido a la sed y no pude evitar ir al comedor a echar un vistazo. Lo más seguro que se tratase del doctor Cullen, pero reconocería esa manera de acariciar las teclas del piano en cualquier parte. El rayo de luna que se filtraba en la ventana del comedor, dibujo una figura junto al piano. Y por primera vez en meses, mi corazon volvio a latir en mi pecho.

-¡Edward!-No había notado cuan ronca estaba mi voz hasta que empecé a hablar en voz alta. Esperaba que me hubiese oído.  
La persona, que estaba en el piano, no cambio de postura, pero supe que me había escuchado, ya que "Claro de luna" ya no sonaba. Intente vencer las distancias que había entre nosotros, pero algo muy interior, me indico que me quedase donde estaba. No comprendía aquel miedo irracional hacia la persona que más había amado en el mundo.  
-Edward…-musite, con la voz temblorosa.  
Esta vez la figura se volvio hacia mi dirección y me quede petrificada ante el escrutinio de su mirada. Aquel ser podría haber tomado el cuerpo de Edward, tener la sonrisa de Edward-aunque definir como aquella mueca cruel y sardónica como sonrisa, era demasiado ironico-y una belleza más salvaje y espectacular que la que había poseído Edward cuando estaba vivo; pero pondría la mano en el fuego y no me quemaría, al jurar que aquella criatura no era Edward. O por lo menos no el Edward que yo amaba.  
-¿Eres tú?-Inquirí intimidada ante la indagación a la que me tenia sometida, fijando en mi sus ojos rojos inyectados en sangre. Su sonrisa se incremento, dándole un aire de un incubo, destinado a enviarme al infierno con él. Levanto la mano y con un dedo me hizo señas para que me acercase a él.  
-Confía en mi-ronroneo con voz inocente…inocentemente seductora. Definitivamente era Edward. Muy cambiado, pero era él. ¿Cómo evitar la tentación, si yo misma estaba deseando acudir a sus brazos para asegurarme que lo anterior solo había sido un mal sueño?  
Mi enfermedad quedo atrás y todas mis tristezas se desvanecieron. Recupere las fuerzas y corrí, sin pensármelo, a sus brazos.  
Me hice un poco de daño al chocar con su duro cuerpo y al abrazarle con todas mis fuerzas, senti un frío estremecedor. Lo achaque a que había estado enferma, por lo que debía tener el cuerpo descompensado.  
-No vuelvas a alejarte de mí-Le amenace mientras le estrechaba más fuerte y me impregnaba con su delicioso aroma procedente de su piel.  
-Nunca más-Sonaba a una promesa-He venido a hacerte parte de mí.  
Feliz, como nunca lo había sido en mucho tiempo, apoye mi mejilla en su hombro y cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar por las emociones que me embargaban.  
-Llévame contigo-Le suplique mientras volvia a caer en aquel estado de semiinconsciencia.  
Solo pude notar como me cogía en volandas y me sentaba en su regazo. Con cuidado, me aparto el pelo de la cara y algo, muy frío, me acaricio el cuello haciendo que se me pusiese la piel de gallina, para despues sentir en cada fibra de mi ser como su aliento me quemaba cada tramo de mi dermis.  
Un tirante de mi camisón se deslizo por mi brazo y comprendí que Edward me lo había retirado para tener mayor campo que abarcar.  
-Tengo frío-Hice un amago de protesta, replegándome levemente.  
-¡Shhh!-Me hizo callar tenuemente-Pronto dejaras de tener frío-Me prometio.  
-Tengo sueño-Volví a protestar-¡Quiero dormir!  
-Pronto…-Sus labios rodearon mi cuello haciendo reavivar algo en mí que, por un tiempo, pensé que había muerto.  
Súbitamente, note el cuerpo de Edward vibrar y de su garganta surgió un gruñido, más similar al de un animal salvaje que al de un humano. No fui capaz de abrir los ojos, pero no me hacía falta para saber, que estaba furioso.  
-¿Cómo has entrado aquí?-Otra voz, semejante a un rugido, se dirigio a Edward.  
-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, Carlisle!-Su voz era gutural e increíblemente inhumana. Le tenía miedo.  
-¡Suéltala!-Le ordeno el doctor Cullen…aunque parecia más una suplica.  
Edward me apretó más fuerte y senti un dolor agudo en mis muñecas.  
-¡Es mía!-Chillo con voz increíblemente posesiva-¡Su sangre me llama a mí! ¡La quiero!-En su voz no había rastro de su anterior dulzura. Solo me pareció increíblemente lasciva. No, aquel no era Edward. No quise abrir los ojos para no enfrentarme a la realidad.  
-Por, favor-La voz de Carlisle Cullen se volvio suplicante.  
Como respuesta, el espectro con forma de Edward intensifico el gruñido y me apretó más fuerte las muñecas. De mi garganta salio un intento de gemido doloroso.  
-Una vez la amaste-Soltó repentinamente con voz tenue y calmada, como último recurso-Llévate ese amor contigo y déjala vivir. Le debes eso. Ella no tiene porque morir y tú no dejarías de arrepentirte por todo lo que te queda de…existencia.  
Quien me sujetaba no replico pero parecia que iba a ceder, ya que me sujetaba con menos violencia. Un sollozo surgió de mi garganta y aquello pareció el desencadenante para que me retirase de sus brazos y me depositase en los de Carlisle, delicadamente, como si fuese la muñeca de porcelana del mundo. Despues de sentir una pequeña brisa, que me hizo temblar de frío, abrí los ojos y no había nadie. Solo Carlisle Cullen me sujetaba.  
-Doctor…-Musite con la garganta dolorida.  
-Shhh-Me hizo callar con su dulzura característica-Todo va bien-Me susurraba al oído con voz musical, mientras me mesaba el cabello.  
-Edward estaba ahí-Con las escasas fuerzas que me quedaba, señale el piano.  
-Me temo que has tenido un episodio de sonambulismo. Lo has soñado todo-Me explico como una niña pequeña.  
Moví la cabeza con exasperación.  
-Era muy real-Me negué a creer que todo era producto de mi imaginación. Había sentido su aroma a escasos milímetros de mi cuerpo. No se atrevería a decirme que aquello lo había soñado.  
-La mente nos juega malas pasadas, Isabella-Me tuteo-Tienes muy reciente su muerte y es una herida muy reciente. Pero no puedes abrírtela más. El amor que os tuvisteis existió y eso es lo que debe quedar. Lo demás solo servirá para herirte. Debes hacerte a la idea que Edward Anthony Masen ya no está en el mundo de los vivos. Cuanto antes lo superes, antes podrás reorganizar tu vida. Por favor, no te aferres a algo que ya no puede ser. El no querría eso.  
Mis lágrimas salieron como un grifo roto y no pude reprimir los sollozos. El doctor Cullen me sujetaba cada vez que sufría una pequeña convulsión. Me tuvo en su regazo hasta que mi pequeño ataque de histeria llego a su fin.  
-No reprimas nada y veras como pronto estarás mejor-Me prometio mientras me llevaba a la cama, me tumbaba en ella y me tapaba, para luego mesarme los cabellos e irse.  
Me dispuse a dormir cuando, al alzar la mano, vi unas marcas malváceas en mis muñecas. Tenían forma de dedos largos y esbeltos.

En mi duermevela, no conseguía entrar en calor por mucho que me tapase con las sabanas y la colcha. Era como si en el ambiente se hubiera impuesto el frío y ni siquiera el fuego de la chimenea lograse disiparlo. Contraje el pie para adentro y aun asi, mi cuerpo se convulsionaba en tiritonas incontrolables. Ignorando la incomodidad que este me producía, cerré los ojos para volver a hundirme en el mundo de los sueños, donde todo era perfecto. Tal vez fuese el producto de mi estado de duermevela, pero me pareció que la sombra que proyectaba la luna se movía de manera sutil. Por un momento, me senti observada y comprendí que no estaba sola en la habitación. Pensé que era el doctor Cullen, por lo que no me moleste en abrir los ojos. Pero algo muy interno, me decía que no era así. Me sentía como una tonta, pero aun asi, me atreví a pronunciar su nombre.  
-Edward-Musite débilmente.  
Como era lógico, el silencio me dio la respuesta. A pesar de todo, no me rendí y le volví a nombrar otra vez. Y en mis sueños, él me contesto.  
-Esto no es lo que me habías prometido, Bella. Hicimos un trato y no lo estás cumpliendo-Aquella era la voz por la que yo recorrería océanos de tiempo por volver a oírla.  
Por un momento, senti que la rabia me quemaba el pecho. Era un fuego demasiado interno para tratarse de la fiebre.  
¡Que él me reprochase a mí que no cumpliera las promesas!  
-Yo no puedo cumplir algo que había prometido a un mentiroso-Las lágrimas ya no me salían por el dolor, sino por la ira que me invadía en aquel momento.  
-¡Isabella Marie Swan, escúchame!-Parecía furioso. Eso le solía pasar cuando me ponía cabezota con él y quería llevar la razon a toda costa-¡Deja de regodearte en tu dolor y abre un poco más tu mente! Yo sí he cumplido mi promesa. Te dije que volvería a ti, aunque mi corazon dejase de latir…y lo he hecho.  
Crispe los puños con rabia, desgarrando las sabanas que me rodeaban. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí?  
-Convertirte en fantasma no era parte del trato, Edward-Le replique con el tono más sarcástico que podía emplear.  
Una carcajada surgió de la nada. Pero aquello no daba la impresión de ser una carcajada feliz. Parecía más amarga e histriónica.  
-Espero que nunca llegues a comprender el alcance de mi promesa hacia ti, Bella. Es mucho peor que ser un fantasma. Los fantasmas alguna vez podrán tener un descanso, pero lo mio es una condena para toda la eternidad…Aunque lo volvería hacer una y otra vez solo por ti.  
No entendía nada de lo que me estaba intentando decir. Posiblemente fuese fruto del delirio a causa de la fiebre. Me sentía mal y no solo a causa de las nauseas.  
-No has vuelto a mi-Le reproche con un susurro de voz. La única que me quedaba.  
Se creo un silencio muy pesado en la atmósfera de la habitación. Podría coger, perfectamente, las tijeras y cortar el ambiente. Desde luego yo no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer y me negué a romper el silencio. Si iba a decir algo de lo que tuviese que lamentar el resto de mi vida, mejor estar callada.  
La sombra de lo que había sido Edward fue quien acabo rompiendo la tensión.  
-Aun no puedo volver a ti como tal, Bella-Parecía que estaba sollozando. Aquello me agarroto el pecho de la impresión. Jamas había oído ese sonido en la voz de Edward y era lo más triste que podía haber en este mundo-Tú tienes que cumplir tu promesa. Tienes que ser feliz con lo que quieras hacer en tu vida. Libre y feliz… y posiblemente algún día…yo pueda irte a buscar. Pero ahora me es imposible…no sin hacerte daño y eso jamás me lo perdonaria. Tú eres lo unico que me da cordura en esta situación. Por lo tanto necesito que tu estes bien para estar bien. Necesito que vivas por mí, lo que yo ya no podré vivir.  
Asentí, a pesar de lo que me iba a costar a cumplir esa promesa. Por mucho que odiase esa parte del trato, tendría que vivir por los dos.  
Recordé las palabras de Elizabeth Masen sobre el trágico final de Romeo y Julieta y su burla hacia ellos. Y tenía razón. Si yo moría, todo el amor que había sentido por Edward, se iría conmigo. Yo no podría permitir eso. Si yo existía en este mundo, la historia de amor con Edward tendría sentido. Por lo tanto, cumpliría mi parte del trato. Yo viviría. Era mi parte del trato. Pero me encargaría que el cumpliese la suya.  
-Edward, ven a buscarme-Era más una orden que una suplica-Solo asi podré cumplir la parte del trato…si sé que despues, tú vendrás a por mi, todo se hará más soportable.  
Pensé que me pondría algun impedimento, pero al oírle suspirar tenuemente, comprendí que estaba cediendo.  
-Está bien-Susurro-Volveré a buscarte cuando las estrellas sean azules.  
-Edward…-Solloce.  
-Shhh-Susurro como si me estuviese arrullando con sus palabras-Todo saldrá bien. Saldrás adelante y todo esto solo será un mal sueño-Note como algo muy frío rozaba mis pómulos, tan ligero como las alas de un colibrí en vuelo, me limpiaba las lágrimas-Duérmete, mi vida y ya veras como a la mañana siguiente todo estará más claro.  
Poco a poco me fue venciendo el agotamiento y las fuerzas empezaron a abandonarme. Pero antes de que las aguas del sueño me reclamasen en su regazo, para hundirme en ellas, necesitaba que Edward supiese una cosa y que su alma descansase en paz.  
-Te voy a amar siempre-Le jure-Hasta el día en que me muera.  
-Te voy a amar más allá de los límites de la muerte-Me contesto con voz cada vez más ausente a causa de mi somnolencia. Lo unico que pude distinguir fue una nana que recordé como la que nos cantaba Elizabeth para dormir.

Cuando quise abrir los ojos, me encontre con la luz gris plomiza del amanecer penetrando en mis ojos. Me hizo daño hasta que logre acostumbrarme a ella y por la ventana, vi pequeños copos de nieve cayendo. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de todo el tiempo que llevaba inconsciente.  
-Creo que hoy hace un esplendido día para quedarse en la cama-Una voz musical me saco de mis cavilaciones. Me volví hacia la dirección de donde procedía la voz y me encontre a un doctor Cullen con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.  
Me tuve que fijar en su rostro para darme cuenta de lo mal que lo tuvo que haber pasado conmigo. Estaba mucho más pálido de lo habitual, me pareció que sus ojos se habían oscurecido hasta convertirse en dos grandes trozos de carbón y sobretodo sus ojeras se habían incrementado hasta adquirir un color negruzco. Estaba extenuado pero felizmente aliviado. Aun asi, me pareció increíblemente arrebatador. Como un ángel guardián.  
-No ha cambiado nada-Susurre con un hilo de voz-Sigue estando tan guapo como siempre.  
Se limito a reírse suavemente mientras me tomaba el pulso y media mi temperatura. Se relajo considerablemente, al comprobar que todo estaba bien. Despues se puso profesional conmigo.  
-Ha estado diez días convaleciente, señorita Swan y en algun momento incluso…-Se mordió el labio como si le resultase doloroso el decírmelo-…lo siento…he visto a demasiada gente morir de gripe en la guerra y poder salvar a alguien…aunque solo haya sido una persona es algo que me conmueve. Me siento más competente.  
Me compadecí de él y de su sufrimiento, a pesar de todo.  
-Ha debido ser muy duro-Me dolía la garganta al hablar-Y seguramente habrá hecho todo lo que ha podido para salvar a toda esa gente. Pero estaba en una guerra y allí las condiciones jugaban en su contra.  
-Ha habido enfermos que han muerto que estaban en mejores condiciones que usted, señorita Swan-Me replico-Se trataban de jóvenes soldados bastante fuertes. Ellos murieron y usted, que estaba peor que ellos, ha sobrevivido. Eso me indica toda la fuerza de su carácter. Nada ni nadie le dicen lo que tiene que hacer-Parecia admirado por eso. A pocos hombres les agradaba eso en el carácter de una mujer. Empezaba a comprender porque Edward lo había idolatrado tanto. Era uno de los mejores hombres que había conocido.  
Volvio a sonreírme y me dio una bandeja.  
-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que recupere fuerzas-Abrió la bandeja y descubrí un plato de sopa de arroz muy calentito-Creo que hoy nos limitaremos a la sopa y líquidos. Mañana ya probaremos con algo sólido. Como no hay nadie en la cocina, yo mismo me he encargado de hacer la sopa-Parecía un niño pequeño orgulloso de una gran proeza.  
Sonrei a regañadientes mientras miraba con asco la sopa. Olía que echaba para atrás. Pero por no preocupar al doctor Cullen, tome una cucharada y me la lleve a la boca. Reprimí el impulso de escupir. Su sabor era aun peor que su olor. Estaba increíblemente salada y el arroz duro. Casi me rompí un diente al intentar masticarlo.  
Si no hubiera sido por el esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerme con vida, pensaría que el doctor Cullen intentaba envenenarme.

Afortunadamente, alguien llamo a la puerta y pude dejar de tomarme la sopa con la excusa de atender al invitado. Pronto se abrió la puerta y visualice a una Elizabeth, pálida y ojerosa por falta de sueño, pero bastante sonriente en cuanto me vio comiendo la sopa.  
El doctor Cullen la invito a entrar con una sonrisa.  
-Ya ha pasado lo peor-Le anuncio con satisfacción mientras Elizabeth acudía a mi regazo para comprobar si lo que decia era cierto. Despues me abrazo con fuerza, acariciándome el pelo.  
-No vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera, nunca más-Casi me gruño, mientras me apretaba con fuerza como si me quisiera retener con ella.  
-Lo siento-Mi voz sonaba arrepentida y en ese momento me sentí estupida por lo que había estado a punto de sucederme. Había estado de suicidarme sutilmente y comprendí que Edward, estuviese donde estuviese, no me lo hubiese perdonado jamás. Me senti cobarde y por un momento me alegre de poder vivir, aunque tendría que llevar en mi pecho un enorme agujero para siempre. Aquella herida nunca acabaría por cerrarse del todo.  
-Está fuera de peligro-Le confirmo el doctor Cullen, con su deslumbrante sonrisa-Solo necesita una semana de reposo y como nueva-Despues se puso serio y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial-…lo otro, me temo, que es cuestión de tiempo…para que todas las heridas se curen-Susurro con pena al ver como me tapaba el pecho con mis manos. Elizabeth evito mirarme como si estuviese ocultando algo.  
Se creo una atmósfera de silencio engorroso que nadie rompió.  
Repentinamente oí el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y en cuanto escuche su voz estridente, supe enseguida de quien se trataba.  
-Renee, coge inmediatamente ese abrigo de pieles y vamonos de aquí-La voz de Phil indicaba que quería estar en cualquier parte menos aquí.  
-Querido, me da miedo entrar en mi cuarto. La habitación de Isabella está muy cerca y no quiero contagiarme de gripe.  
-¡Maldita cría!-Me injurio Phil-A dos semanas de navidad y yo sin poder entrar en mi casa porque no se le ocurre otra cosa que enfermar. Primero no se casa y despues nos desalojan de nuestra casa. Tu hija no deja de darme disgustos.  
Sin fuerzas para enfadarme, hice un intento de parecer molesta, apoyando mi cabeza sobre la almohada y suspirando levemente. Elizabeth se apretó los labios con fuerza y miro aprensiva al doctor Cullen, que simulaba una sonrisa, adquiriendo la cara de un autentico profesional.  
-Mi deber es informar a la señora Dwyer que su hija se ha recuperado-Su voz era metódica y profesional.  
-Lo que menos necesita Isabella son las estupideces del señor y la señora Dwyer-Era la primera vez que oía a Elizabeth referirse de esta forma a mi madre y Phil. Debía estar muy harta de su comportamiento grosero e infantil.  
El doctor Cullen volvio a simular una sonrisa y se acerco a mi, con la intención de examinarme. Con su mano fría como la nieve que estaba cayendo, me tomo la temperatura y el pulso.  
-¡Uhm!-Se mordió el labio-Creo que la señorita Swan va a necesitar una semana más de reposo. El peligro de contagio aun es posible y por el bien de los señores Dwyer, será mejor que vuelvan al hotel. Creo que es el unico tiempo que puedo ganar para que sea creíble-Me guiño un ojo.  
-Gracias, Carlisle-Susurro Elizabeth mientras me arropaba. Me pareció muy extraño el grado de complicidad que había llegado a tener Elizabeth con el doctor Cullen. Si no fuese por el amor que sabía que sentía el doctor hacia su mujer y todo lo que había sentido Elizabeth por su marido, pensaría que la relación entre ellos era increíblemente intima.  
-Todo sea por la salud de mi paciente-Sonrio antes de salir por la puerta para hablar con mi madre.  
Elizabeth vio la sopa y no pudo reprimir un gesto de asco. Despues se rio tenuemente.  
-Creo que Carlisle te salva de una gripe para que luego cojas una gastroenteritis. ¿No se te habrá ocurrido probarlo?  
Asentí con la cabeza con gesto de asco.  
-Pobre Carlisle-Se rió con fuerzas-No te preocupes, cariño. Voy a intentar mejorar esto-Se fue dejándome sola.  
Me recosté para volver a dormir un rato, y al apoyarme en las muñecas, di un respingo debido al dolor. Me las volví a mirar y vi que las marcas de estas, habían adquirido un extraño color violáceo y estaban más difuminadas. Pero se parecían demasiado a unos dedos para que se tratasen de unos sencillos golpes. Eran como si los sueños que hubiese tenido, eran más reales de lo que me habían parecido.  
Le quite importancia y cerré los ojos para intentar dormir un poco. Pero el intento se frustro, porque alguien apareció por la puerta y encendió las luces.  
-¡Isabella, mi niña!-Exclamo mi madre aparentemente compungida-¡Ya me a contado el doctor Cullen lo mal que lo has pasado! ¡Mi pobre pequeña! ¡He estado todo este tiempo sufriendo por ti!-Hizo el gesto de besarme pero sus labios no llegaron a rozar mi frente. Reprimí las arcadas que me producía el olor a champagne que su aliento emitía. En el fondo me alegraba de verla, aunque fuera por el simple hecho de que aquello significase que iba a vivir. Sonrei ante sus tonterías, porque no tenía demasiadas fuerzas para pelearme con ella.  
Siguió acariciándome el rostro con demasiado entusiasmo hasta que Phil entro en la habitación con Elizabeth y el doctor Cullen.  
-¡Pero si está hecha un asco!-La cara de Phil se descompuso al observar la palidez de mi piel y mis ojeras-¿Y usted dice que está mejorando?-Inquirió airado al doctor Cullen.  
Renee asintió a las palabras de su marido, dándole la razón.  
-¿Podrá hacer algo por ella?-Parecía desesperada, como si nunca más fuese a recuperar mi aspecto físico de antaño-Parece un fantasma y con este aspecto me espantara a todos los pretendientes y no se casara nunca.  
-Tenga paciencia, señora Dwyer-La voz del doctor sonaba dura, mientras que Elizabeth agachaba la cabeza-Su hija ha estado al borde de la muerte durante diez días, aparte que hace apenas un mes perdió a su prometido. Necesita tiempo y reposo para asimilar todo lo acontecido en estos meses. Y no es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero creo que es de muy mal gusto hablar de bodas cuando la madre de su anterior prometido está delante de usted.  
-Tiene razon, doctor Cullen-Intervino Phil, muy airado-No es de su incumbencia. Por lo tanto cure a la cría y lárguese a su casa.  
-Si no es capaz de tratar con una persona de tu a tu, señor Dwyer, por lo menos trate al doctor con el respeto que su categoría de médico le otorga-Elizabeth respondió por mi con un tono muy duro, muy poco característico de ella-El doctor Cullen ha venido a su casa, prácticamente recien llegado de Chicago, despues de vivir la peor experiencia que un hombre puede vivir, y se ha quedado con Isabella diez días sin pisar su propia casa ni poder ver a su mujer ni a sus hijos. Creo que por eso, no solo se merece su respeto, si no también, su gratitud.  
-Señora Masen-El doctor Cullen trato de calmarla-Creo que lo ha entendido. ¿Por qué no baja a la cocina con la señora Pott y se hace una tila?-Le sugirió para calmar a una Elizabeth con los ojos inyectados en sangre y dispuesta a lanzarse al cuello de Phil y Renee. A regañadientes, salio del cuarto, intentando no dar un portazo al salir.  
-Bueno, ya que tan generosamente ha acudido a cuidar a mi hijastra, por lo menos haga bien su trabajo y cuide más de su aspecto-Me señalo Phil con cara de repugnancia-Las mujeres son como las vacas, los hombres solo pueden sacar provecho de las que están hermosas y dan buena leche. Las flacas, deberían ir directamente al matadero.  
-No me esperaba un comentario más ingenioso de usted, señor Dwyer-La voz del doctor sonaba educada pero también fría y cortante-Y si me hace el favor de seguir abusando de su hospitalidad, me gustaria poder quedarme la semana de recuperación de su hijastra. Quiero hacer mi trabajo bien. Isabella necesita reposo y descanso, por lo que les agradecería que si se van a quedar, no molesten. Aunque lo más recomendable sería que se fuesen. Aun puede haber riesgo de contagio.  
-Usted cuídemela bien, doctor-Le exigió Renee, mientras me daba un pellizco en las mejillas-Necesito que se ponga guapa lo antes posible.  
-Soy médico, no esteticista, señora Dwyer, pero haré lo que este en mi mano para que su hija mejore su aspecto-Me miro lastimosamente-La verdad que está muy pálida y necesita engordar un poco-Me guiño un ojo-Seguro que la señora Pott se encargara de hacerle unos deliciosos pastelitos. Creo que mis experimentos con la cocina no han resultado muy satisfactorios-Se rasco la cabeza, levemente avergonzado-Por lo que será mejor que yo me encargue de su salud. Admito, señorita Swan, ha tenido mucho valor atreviéndose a probar mis experimentos.  
-¿Tendremos que estar una semana más en el hotel?-refunfuño Phil-Espero que merezca la pena. Pero que sepa usted-Señalo al doctor Cullen-Que todo lo que me he gastado en el hotel, se lo quitare a usted de su sueldo. Y tiene suerte de que sea tan generoso y no le mande la factura a su casa.  
-Me conmueve su generosidad, señor Dwyer. No se preocupe, por aprecio a la señora Masen y a su hijo, estoy cuidando a la señorita Swan gratis. Ademas, estoy lo estoy haciendo fuera del hospital. No iba a permanecer en Chicago mucho más tiempo. La verdad que me hubiese ido con mi familia nada más llegar a los Estados Unidos, pero la señorita Swan me necesitaba y estimo bastante a la familia Masen para hacerles este favor.  
Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando oí al doctor Cullen que despues de curarme, se irían de Chicago. No podría soportar la despedida de un hombre tan bueno como él en una ciudad de hipócritas. Y eso era mucho decir para una ciudad que tenía un millón de habitantes. Ademas, me imaginaba que fue la ultima persona que estuvo al lado de Edward y posiblemente fuese él quien le cogiese de la mano, mientras Edward exhalaba su último aliento. Mi padre me conto una vez, que cuando una persona moría a tu lado, tú cogías un trozo de su alma, para que aquella persona pudiese seguir viviendo, en parte, gracias a ti. No me imaginaba mejor persona que el doctor Cullen para llevar la carga de vivir todo lo que a Edward se le había negado.  
Me estaba pensando volver a recaer para retenerle a mi lado.  
-Me parece estupendo que sea usted tan razonable, doctor Cullen-Phil se estaba poniendo el abrigo para disponerse a marcharse y agarro a Renee para poder irse cuanto antes. Parecía que le habían metido en el infierno y deseaba salir de allí a toda prisa-Pero de la caridad no se come. Me pregunto como dará de comer a su mujer y sus hijos, si se dedica a trabajar por amor al arte.  
-No creo que le guste saber como nos alimentamos mi familia y yo, señor Dwyer-Le replico con una sonrisa deslumbrante, enseñándole los dientes. En aquel momento, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.  
Phil se quedo parado de la impresión y por un momento fue incapaz de articular palabra, mientras el doctor Cullen se dedico a recoger sus cosas en el maletín y a sacar frascos de medicamentos, que no me dieron muy buena impresión, pero deberia tomar para recuperarme del todo.  
-Renee, vamonos de aquí-Le apremio, agarrándola por la cintura, y obligándola a salir sin despedirse siquiera.  
Respire relajada cuando se fueron y el doctor Cullen me dedico una sonrisa aliviada.  
-Aunque parezca mentira, me parezco más a mi padre-Me defendí por la pesima opinión que pudiese tener de mí el doctor al conocer a mi familia.  
-Lo se. Me lo ha dicho la señora Masen-Me tranquilizo-Hace tiempo, un monje austriaco definió las teorías de la genética y en ellas defendía que el alelo dominante era el que se expresaba. Por lo tanto pienso, que su padre fue un hombre muy especial.  
-Y todos los hombre especiales se van de mi vida-murmure, mientras una lagrima recorría mi mejilla.  
Me miro con tristeza y se sentó en el regazo de mi cama, para apoyar sus manos en mis hombros.  
-No puedes rendirte ahora, por favor-Me suplico-Nunca sabrás lo que te deparara la vida, Isabella. Cuando Dios cierra una puerta, abre una ventana. Todo tiene solución-Cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, el doctor Cullen desvió su atención sobre mí, para ver entrar a Elizabeth, sonriente, con una bandeja.  
-Creo que se lo merece despues de la sopa-Me abrió la bandeja, dejando entrever una deliciosa tarta de chocolate. No me había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba, hasta que se me sonaron las tripas y me empezaron a doler a consecuencia de la inanición a la que había estado sometida.  
-Tiene muy buena pinta-Corroboro el doctor Cullen-Por lo tanto te levanto la dieta de solo líquidos. Despues de todo, te lo has ganado.  
Elizabeth partió un trozo grande de tarta, no sin antes trocearlo en pequeños trozos para que pudiese comérmelo sin complicaciones, y me lo dio, junto con una taza de té.  
Despues se partió uno para ella, con su taza de té correspondiente, para sentarse a mi lado junto al doctor.  
Al tomar mi sorbo de te, que me asentó el estómago y me reconforto del todo, observe que el doctor Cullen no comía nada. Fruncí el ceño, porque me extraño.  
-¿Le ocurre algo, señorita Swan?-Inquirió preocupado.  
-Usted no come.  
-No tengo hambre-Me pareció una excusa muy pobre.  
-No le he visto comer y está muy pálido. Seguro que tiene que tener hambre. Ademas es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para recompensar todo lo que ha hecho por mí-Insistí.  
-Isabella-Elizabeth intento excusar al doctor-Creo que al doctor no le gusta la tarta. Ademas te ha ayudado encantado.  
-Ya-Musite, agachando la cabeza. Me senti algo estupida.  
El doctor Cullen suspiro levemente y miro la tarta con cierta aprensión. Sonriendo, cortó un trozo y se sirvió. Elizabeth no pudo disimular un gesto de sorpresa, como si lo que hiciese el doctor fuese una proeza, y se reprimió una carcajada, al ver como éste se metía un trozo de tarta en la boca y simulaba que le estaba encantando. Me pregunte que clase de broma privada me estaba perdiendo entre los dos.

Estuvimos hablando, animadamente, hasta muy tarde y en algun momento, el doctor Cullen decidió que yo tenía que volver a dormir para descansar.  
-Si me necesitáis, estaré en la habitación de enfrente-Nos informo a Elizabeth y a mi-No os preocupéis por creer que me despertáis-Parecia que aquello iba con segundas.  
Elizabeth volvio a colocarme las sabanas y despues de mesarme el pelo y asegurarse de que me iba a dormir, salio para hablar con el doctor Cullen.  
Como volvía a estar en mi estado de duermevela, apenas capte alguna palabra suelta de su conversación. Solo pude notar el tono de pena en la voz de Elizabeth cuando el doctor Cullen menciono algo de su próximo destino en Denali.  
-Alaska está muy lejos y hace mucho frío-La voz de Elizabeth era un amago de protesta.  
-Por ahora es lo mejor, Elizabeth-La tranquilizo-Mis hijos, Esme y yo cuidaremos de él. Además intentaremos ponernos en contacto…aunque a mis superiores no les haga mucha gracia el asunto. Comprenda Elizabeth que ya he roto las reglas y…  
-Lo se-Parecia resignada-A "tito" Aro no le gusta que alguien como yo entrometa en vuestros asunto. Intentare calmar a Isabella como pueda, pero no estoy de acuerdo en esto.  
-La decisión no es nuestra y él se ha negado en rotundo a que yo actuase. No puedo hacer nada si ellos dos no están de acuerdo. Y no me atrevo a actuar por voluntad propia. No quiero desestabilizarle más de lo que ya está.  
-¡Que cabezota es!-Oí refunfuñar a Elizabeth.  
-Entrara en razon-La convenció Carlisle.  
-Espero que entre en razón cuando no sea demasiado tarde y no la pierda…

A pesar de lo interesante que me estaba resultando la conversación, ya que yo estaba casi segura que Elizabeth y el doctor Cullen me estaban ocultando algo, el sueño me venció y me sumergí en el. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tuve pesadillas, o por lo menos no las recordé.

-¡Señorita Swan!-La exaltada voz de la señora Pott me despertó. Al abrir los ojos, descubrí la luz plomiza del cielo y comprendí que sería otro día nublado en Chicago.  
Hice un esfuerzo para girarme y enfrentarme a la señora Pott. Apacigüé un grito de sorpresa al ver que su cuerpo estaba tapado por un enorme ramo, exclusivamente, rosas blancas. El corazón me dio un vuelco al verlo y los recuerdos vinieron a mí, azotándome como un ariete.  
-Creo que algun admirador suyo se preocupa por usted-Me hizo un gesto de complicidad dándome el ramo-Voy a traerle un jarrón con agua para que no se marchiten.  
Las observe un buen rato, deleitándome en su fragancia y maravillándome de su perfección. No tenía la más mínima idea de quien podía habérmelas enviado, cuando jugueteando con ellas, me encontre un sobrecillo. Con más ansiedad, de lo que quería admití, lo abrí.  
Mis recuerdos me estaban jugando una mala pasada. No podría haber otra explicación. Esa era la letra que más amaba en el mundo. ¿Quién podría ser tan cruel para querer estar jugando conmigo de esta manera? Pero era tan real. Hubiese puesto la mano en el fuego con seguridad. Era su letra y su promesa.

_"Volveré a ti cuando las estrellas se vuelvan azules"_


	14. Winter

WINTER

WINTER

No encontré otra ocupación mejor que leer el periódico mientras oía a Phil y a Renee discutir por algo. Como su conversación me interesaba más bien poco, puse un disco de Jazz en el gramófono que me había regalado Edward las navidades pasadas, junto a su primer beso como novios. Intente borrar de la memoria ese recuerdo, después de haber pasado, junto a Elizabeth, las navidades más tristes de mi vida.  
Por suerte habían pasado más rápido de lo que me imaginaba, y de diciembre habíamos pasado a finales de enero, mientras la nieve caía implacable dando a las calles su color blanco tan habitual e invernal de esta época del año.  
No era que las noticias que había en el mundo me interesasen demasiado, ya que tampoco entendí lo que ocurría en el mundo, pero era la mejor manera de no pensar y empezar a evocar recuerdos.  
Renee y Phil no entendían mi repentino entusiasmo por coger el periódico y retirarme al cuarto. Barajaban varias hipótesis. Desde que les quería fastidiar para que no leyesen el periódico hasta la disparatada idea de que me había vuelto "roja" y esa era mi única manera de enterarme de lo que planeaban mis "camaradas" rusos y transmitir sus estupidas ideas a un país tan civilizado como los Estados Unidos.  
¡Como si a mi me importase lo que pasase en un país tan remoto como, la denominaban ahora, Unión Soviética! ¡Que me importaba a mi si un tal Lenin había dado un golpe de estado y había derrocado al zar de Rusia!  
Pensé que después de acabar la guerra, las noticias serían menos deprimentes. Me equivocaba. Pero necesitaba una excusa para evadirme de mi propia miseria.  
Por mi propia iniciativa, había decidido volver a hacer las mismas cosas que realizaba, antes que todo lo que había tenido sentido en mi mundo, se hubiese volatilizado.  
Había vuelto al conservatorio y tocaba el violoncello y el violín, a pesar que mis melodías eran tan tristes, que deprimía a todo el conservatorio y el señor Green me mandaba a casa para que me tranquilizase. Aunque el conservatorio ya no tenía atractivo para mí, desde que Angela ya no asistía a él. Me daba cuenta que no me había vuelto tan insensible, cuando era capaz de echar de menos a alguien. Aunque callada, Angela era una buena compañía. Pero había que entender que ahora que se había convertido en la señora de Ben Crowley, tendría cosas que nuestra sociedad consideraba esenciales para ser una buena esposa. Cosas que de solo imaginármelas, me entraban nauseas, y más si no eran con Edward.  
Su boda se celebro dos semanas despues de mi recuperación y fue sencilla y discreta, debido a la escasez de fondos monetarios de aquella rama de la familia Crowley, ya que Tyler Crowley y sus padres, primos y tíos de Ben, nadaba en la abundancia, y por supuesto no fueron a la boda para que nadie les relacionase con sus parientes pobres.  
Entre sus pocos invitados nos encontrábamos Elizabeth y yo. Ésta no fue por los motivos obvios. Una viuda reciente, y ademas con un hijo muerto en la guerra, no debía salir de casa hasta que hubiesen pasado seis meses. Elizabeth no era de aquellas personas que se dejasen influir por las reglas de nuestra sociedad, pero para ella no sería un acontecimiento especialmente feliz. Aun asi, me animo para que yo sí fuese.  
"_Debes hacer las mismas cosas que siempre. Tienes que recuperar tu vida", _Me apoyaba para que empezase a vivir de nuevo. Aunque fuese sin la mitad de mi alma.  
En el fondo se lo agradecí. La ceremonia y despues el sencillo ágape, no fue tan mala como me lo imagine. Incluso llegue a disfrutar de la fiesta y alegrarme por la felicidad de Ben y Angela Crowley. Pero por la noche, cuando la oscuridad me cubrió con su negro manto, llore en mi almohada, como ya iba siendo habitual. Cada vez era más tenuemente, pero el dolor no desaparecía del todo. Llorar, en el fondo me hacía bien, me evitaba tener pesadillas y por lo menos ya no tenía sueños, o yo no les recordaba.

Otra cosa que me deprimió, fue la partida del doctor Cullen y su familia a Alaska. Con ellos, se iba la poca sensatez que quedaba en Chicago.  
Al día siguiente de que el Doctor Cullen me considerase curada y ya no hubiese riesgo para mí, por lo tanto ya tuvo la libertad para irse a su casa, tuve la visita de Esme Cullen. Venía a interesarse por mi salud y a despedirse de mí. Me consoló de mi pena cuando oí la noticia y el destino que habían escogido para su nuevo hogar.  
_"Vamos a quedarnos un tiempo en casa de unos parientes de Carlisle. Mis hijos y el necesitan aire fresco", _Me conto, _"La verdad que voy a echar de menos esta ciudad, pero he prometido a la señora Masen tener contacto con ella. Por lo que también tendremos noticias tuyas"_, Me acaricio suavemente el pelo, para tranquilizarme. "_Todo ira bien, cielo_", Me susurro maternalmente. No pude evitar echarme en su regazo y me rebele contra la idea, que alguien tan bueno y dulce como la señora Cullen no pudiesen tener hijos y personas como mi madre y la mayoría de las señoras de nombre y categoría importante, sí. Pero como se decía: "Dios da pan a quien no tiene dientes"  
Antes de irse, me regalo un libro de sonetos de Shakespeare y me prometió que tendría noticias suyas.  
Su partida incremento el agujero de mi pecho, pero no debía volver a enfermar por pena. Elizabeth ya había sufrido bastante, aparte que me había comportado como una cobarde. No había enfermado tanto por la gripe española, como por la pena que me consumía. Haberme dejado morir por la gripe, hubiese constituido algo similar al suicidio. No había estado a la altura de las circunstancias y solo cuando me hube recuperado del todo, comprendí cuanto había hecho sufrir a Elizabeth y lo que mi muerte hubiese acarreado para ella.  
Me prometí a mi misma no volver a ser tan egoísta.  
Definitivamente, Cronos no entendía del dolor y el tiempo pasaba inexorablemente.

Por lo menos leer el periódico, a pesar de lo triste que era el mundo, era un buen habito para mí. Decidi devolver el periódico a Phil, antes que éste viniese a golpearme la puerta, con la excusa de que se lo devolviese.  
Me levante de la cama, me alise la falda y cuando cogí el periódico, se me cayeron varias hojas de éste, debido a mi congénita torpeza. Con fastidio, me agache a recogerlas y por casualidad me fije en la sección de anuncios. O por lo menos en uno de ellos.

_"Se busca institutriz inglesa o americana con buen nivel de francés para cantante de opera. Interesadas, escribid a esta dirección: __  
__Avenida de la opera nº 11 piso 1º B. Preguntar por Monsieur: P. Landrú. Dr. del conservatorio de Paris."_

¿Estaba loca o que?  
Yo odiaba Francia con todas mis fuerzas. Los dos hombres que más había amado en mi vida habían fallecido allí y casi por la misma causa.  
¿Por qué ese anuncio me llamaba como un canto de sirena? ¿Por qué repentinamente me dieron ganas de coger un papel y escribir para aceptar ese puesto?  
Era joven y tenía un nivel más que aceptable de francés, gracias haber acudido a las mejores escuelas y a mis tutores que mi padre me había pagado, hasta que despues de su muerte Renee considero que no me hacían falta para encontrar un buen marido.  
_"A los hombres no les gustan las mujeres que piensan. Lo único que se te pide es que seas bonita, sonrías y asientas a todo lo que te digan. Eso no es mucho pedir"_  
Daba gracias a Dios o la genética de parecerme a mi padre en casi todos los aspectos.  
Volví a concentrarme en el anuncio, para dejar atrás todo aquel pensamiento relacionado con las tonterías de mi madre.  
Era increíblemente atractivo y todas las excusas que se me ocurrían para devolver el periódico a Phil, se iban esfumando como el humo.  
Paris estaba muy lejos y la excusa de decirles a Phil y a Renee que necesitaba un largo viaje por el extranjero, no serviría de nada. No porque no quisieran librarse de mi, ya que estarían encantados, si no porque aquello significaría que tendrían que desembolsarse dinero en mi persona. De nada serviría explicarles que una señorita que había ido a Paris tendría más posibilidades de casarse bien. Si yo gastaba dinero, en lugar de aportarlo, yo no era rentable.  
Tenía un millón de dolares en el banco, pero había una cláusula para poder sacarlo. Cláusula que no pensaba en cumplir. No me casaría ni tendría ninguna clase de relación estable con ningún hombre. Ya no era por creer que así traicionaría a Edward. Simplemente yo no veía la necesidad de depender de un hombre. Con el tiempo, tal vez pudiese aceptar algun amante, pero todo serían relaciones esporádicas. Y desde luego, no con la intensidad que había sido la de Edward.  
Por lo tanto había dos opciones.  
Vender mis joyas, y por tanto los últimos recuerdos de mi padre, lo cual me producía nauseas solo de pensarlo.  
La segunda opción era pedirle prestado el dinero a Elizabeth y devolvérselo en cómodos plazos.  
Estaba casi segura que apoyaría mi decisión de irme de Chicago por un tiempo indefinido. No contaría con el beneplácito de Renee y Phil, porque considerarían que una señorita de buena sociedad estadounidense no debería enseñar nada a los degenerados europeos.  
Esperaba-y estaba convencida al cien por cien-que Elizabeth me apoyase y creyese que esto era bueno para mi.  
Nunca había estado en Paris, ni mucho menos en Francia. Papá me prometio que me llevaría en cuanto acabase la guerra europea. Fue de aquellas promesas que quedaron en el aire. ¿O quizás no?  
¿Qué pasaría si alguien, me estuviese mandando una señal, desde algun lejano lugar? Podría ser mi padre, quien de alguna manera, me hubiese inducido a salir de esta casa de locos y a rehacer mi propia vida.  
Tal vez podría ser el propio Edward. O los dos.  
_"Se feliz. Elijas lo que elijas"_  
Tenía razón. Iba a intentar a ser feliz por todos los medios. O por lo menos, lo menos infeliz que pudiese a llegar a conseguir una persona.  
Ademas por mucho que odiase a los franceses y a su estupida guerra, Paris siempre sería la ciudad de la luz. O eso tenía entendido.  
Nada me retenía aquí.  
Sin más titubeos por mi parte, recorte el anuncio sin importarme la noticia que hubiese detrás de éste, me senté en mi escritorio, saque un papel y para que la carta fuese más formal, saque la máquina de escribir que me regalo Charlie y me dispuse a escribir mi contestación.  
Me sentía tan eufórica, por el posible hecho de poder irme a Paris, que tarde un buen rato en darme cuenta que alguien había llamado a la puerta.  
-Señora Pott, si el señor Dwyer quiere el periódico, le puede decir de mi parte que se espere su turno-Intente modular mi voz a nivel normal. La pobre señora Pott no tenía la culpa de mis enfados con Phil.  
La señora Pott entró tímidamente y eso me obligo a interrumpir lo que estaba escribiendo.  
-Señorita Swan, tiene una visita-Me informo la señora Pott con gesto impersonal, pero por las arrugas de sus ojos, pude comprobar que no era alguien que le agrádese demasiado.  
Antes que la señora Pott acabase, el visitante entro sin pedirme permiso y se sentó en la cama sin mi consentimiento. Si no hubiera estado tan sorprendida, le hubiese recordado los modales de un caballero a gritos. Pero lo último que me esperaba, era que Mike Newton estuviese sentado en la cama de mi habitación.  
-Gracias criada-Despidió a la señora Pott con gesto altivo-Puede irse a fregar los cacharros o a sus quehaceres.  
Esa prepotencia me puso enferma y me mordí la lengua para no echarle a gritos de mi cuarto. Aquello hubiera sido ponerme a su nivel.  
-Gracias señora Pott-Hice un gesto de disculpa hacia ella que pareció tranquilizarla y, algo airada por el trato de Mike Newton, se fue para la cocina.  
Cogi una silla y la puse de frente hacia mi inesperado invitado. Intente poner la cara más impersonal que pude, pero no llegue a conseguirlo a causa de los recelos que me causaba su visita. ¿No se suponía que tenía que estar con su prometida oficial, Jessica Stanley? No quería ni imaginarme lo que podría a llegar a decir de mi, si supiese que su prometido estaba en mi cuarto.  
-Señor Newton, es usted la última persona que me imaginaba ver aquí-Disimule la sorpresa y el desencanto como pude-Supongo que se alegrara de estar de vuelta en Chicago.  
-Señorita Swan, siento haberme presentado de esta manera en su habitación. Supongo que se preguntara como he tenido tal osadía.  
-Pues para ser franca, sí me lo pregunto-Me dirigí a bocajarro a su mala excusa. Por su gesto confuso, el no se esperaba mi tono tan directo.  
-Espero no haber interrumpido algo importante-Se excuso agachando la cabeza.  
-Estaba escribiendo una carta a una amiga-Le mentí-Vive en Paris y es probable que me vaya a su casa unos meses. Me viene bien despues de todos los acontecimientos.  
-Está usted muy pálida-Corroboro al mirarme la cara y repasando, con la mirada, mis ojeras permanentes.  
-Supongo que se habrá enterado que he estado enferma-Le informe, aunque dudaba que la señora Stanley o la señora Mallory no le hubiesen contado todos los pormenores de mi enfermedad. Por no hablar del otro asunto.  
-También me he enterado que se ha quedado usted con plantada en el altar debido a que el señor Masen…-Parecía muy ufano por el hecho. Estuve a punto de pegarle un puñetazo para borrarle esa sonrisa de estupido de la cara. No permitiría que se burlase de la memoria de Edward.  
-Creo que si hubiese dependido de Edw…del señor Masen, yo aun seguiría prometida con él y me hubiese casado este otoño-Le replique fríamente-No creo que nadie quiera morir y menos en un país extranjero lejos de sus padres y seres queridos…-Hice el gesto involuntario de ponerme la mano en el pecho al sentir el dolor punzante de un agujero en mi pecho.  
-No, tiene razón-Admitió bajando la cabeza como si hubiese recibido la regañina de una institutriz-Supongo que nadie quiere morir y mucho menos de gripe española y que su cuerpo tuviese que ser quemado-No hizo caso a mi gesto de nausea y dolor-para no transmitir la gripe a los demás soldados-Se encogio de hombros, como si aquello no fuera importante-Bueno, la vida sigue y a rey muerto, rey muerto.  
-No quiero ser impertinente-En realidad si quería serlo, y que se largase de mi cuarto-pero se puede saber por qué no está usted con su prometida. La pobre señorita Stanley ha sufrido mucho a consecuencia de su ausencia. Sería muy descortés por su parte, privarle de su presencia.  
Se rió con fuerza de mí, como si hubiese contado algo increíblemente divertido. Solo que yo no entendía de que se podía tratar. Estaba perpleja.  
-¿Usted y la señorita Stanley no están prometidos?-Pregunte con la esperanza de que me dijese que si y con la horrible sensación de que asi era.  
-No-Me confirmó-Cierto que pensé en ella y su familia, pero eso fue antes de que me enviasen a la guerra y me convirtiese en alguien importante-Sonrió cruelmente, y me pareció estar evocando a un ogro que quería comerse a una princesa. Solo que esta princesa no tenía príncipe azul que la salvará-Los Stanley no me sirven para estar en la más alta escala de la sociedad. Para un héroe de guerra como yo, se necesita alguien de la misma categoría. ¿Y quien mejor que la hija de un gran héroe de guerra?-Me miro con deseo y me senti como un caro jarrón que todos querían poseer a toda costa, pero que después se quedaba en el comodín de una mesa, sin ninguna función en concreto.  
-Creo que se está confundiendo…-Tartamudee al no poder creer el descaro de Newton al pensar que se casaría conmigo…y más aun cuando hacía casi cuatro meses que yo había perdido a mi prometido-…Además aun es demasiado pronto y en mi mente no está el volverme a casar. Quiero irme a Paris y olvidarme un poco de todo. Comprenda, señor Newton, que esto es muy precipitado y necesito pensarme las cosas.  
Como respuesta, Mike Newton me cogio de la muñeca y me empujo hasta donde estaba él, sentándome en su regazo. Me impuso con tanta fuerza, sus brazos en mi cintura, que me vi incapaz de desasirme de su cuerpo. Después separo un brazo de mi cintura, para atrapar mi mentón con fuerza con su mano y dirigir mi cara a la suya. Su brazo presionaba tan fuerte mi cintura, que me impedía respirar.  
-Creo que tú ya no podrás decir nada-Me siseo mientras se acercaba a mi boca jadeante-Me temo que ya es oficial y mis padres están reunido con los tuyos para firmar el contrato de matrimonio. Ya hay fecha y todo.  
Fui incapaz de expresar palabra alguna, debido la impresión que me causaron sus palabras.  
-Me parece que alguien se va a tener que tragar las palabras que dijo anteriormente sobre quien sería la última persona con quien se casaría-Y antes de que pudiese replicar, me beso violentamente.  
Debido a la falta de aire por el beso que estaba recibiendo, me fui incapaz de pensar que tenía que hacer algo para impedir que siguiera abusando de mí, encima en mi propio cuarto.  
Y debía pensarlo ya, porque Mike me empujo violentamente, tumbándome en la cama, para acto seguido tumbarse encima de mí.  
-Veamos de lo que eres capaz-Me mordisqueo leve el labio, interpretando un gemido de dolor salido de mi boca, por uno de placer-No creo que con Masen fueses tan remilgada. Asi que haz el favor de ser buena y abrir las piernas. Ya veremos si prefieres a un "niñas" como Masen o a todo un hombre.  
Me abrió los dos primeros botones de mi blusa y metió la mano por dentro tanteando mi pecho por encima de corsé.  
No sabia donde había adquirido tanto atrevimiento, pero no iba a permitirle llegar más lejos.  
Mientras se concentraba en pasarme su lengua por el cuello, agache levemente la cabeza, y en mi mesilla de noche descubrí un jarrón.  
Venciendo las nauseas y advirtiendo que Newton estaba tan distraído con mis encantos, hice un esfuerzo de estirarme y coger el jarrón.  
Una vez que lo tuve en mis manos, aplique toda mi rabia y mi ira y se lo estrelle en la cabeza.  
Concentrado en el dolor del golpe, Newton bajo las defensas, por lo que pude empujarle con todas mis fuerzas y tirarle al suelo.  
Me levante presurosa, jadeante, me abroche los dos botones y me alise la falda.  
Newton se retorcía acongojado y para asegurarme que no se movería durante un rato, le di una patada en sus partes más delicadas. Gracias a las lecciones que Edward me daba de pequeña, junto a las de mi padre un tiempo después, me podía defender de cualquier hombre.  
Aquello hizo que la casa se llenase a consecuencia de sus gritos.  
Antes de irme hacia el comedor para tener una pequeña charla con mi madre y el imbecil de mi padrastro, me puse a la defensiva contra aquel ser vil, que se contraía de dolor en la alfombra de mi habitación.  
-¡Entre un hombre y un caballero, está muy claro lo que elijo!-Le grite furiosa, sin compadecerme de su dolor en absoluto-¡Pero tú por desgracia no eres ninguna de las dos cosas! ¡El honor no se aprende en la guerra! ¡Y en cuanto a mi, no quiero que te me acerques, nunca más! ¡Prefiero que actúes como si fuera una desconocida para ti! ¡No pensaba en casarme contigo antes, y por supuesto ahora menos que antes! ¡El día que los alemanes invadan Polonia y yo me dedique a beber sangre, será el día que me case! ¡Pero por supuesto no será contigo, y no me cansare de repetírtelo incluso si pudiese vivir eternamente!  
Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, salí del cuarto muy airada.  
Ignore sus gritos, insultándome con el adjetivo de arpía.  
-¡Cuando seas una vieja solterona avinagrada te acordaras de esto, zorra!-Vocifeo tan alto que, cuando llegue al comedor, Renee se atraganto con una copa, Phil derramo la mitad del contenido de la suya en la alfombra y los señores Newton me miraron como si me tratase de un fenómeno de la naturaleza.  
-¿Se puede saber de que demonios va esto, Isabella?-Me pregunto mi madre asombrada por el espectáculo que se había producido arriba.  
Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, me digne a contestar.  
-Señor y señora Newton, Señor Dwyer, madre-Salude educadamente-El señor Mike Newton ha entrado en mi cuarto sin ningún permiso, ha despedido a una trabajadora de mi casa con desden, se ha tumbado en mi cama sin pedirme mi opinión, ha intentado abusar de mi, por lo que he tenido que darle un jarronzazo, con lo que me ha llenado la colcha y la alfombra de sangre y la pobre señora Pott le va a costar quitar esa mancha. También me he permitido darle una patada en sus partes nobles, por lo que dudo que pueda tener hijos. Y si no han escuchado bien la conversación que he tenido con él, lo vuelvo a repetir educadamente. Mi anterior prometido ha fallecido recientemente y por el momento, no he pensado en casarme. Necesito un tiempo para ordenar mis asuntos y salir de Chicago. Por lo tanto, si tienen algun contrato de matrimonio, que sepan que no tengo ninguna intención de firmarlo. Mas bien se deberían preocupar de llevar al señor Newton al hospital para que le curen esa brecha y puedan asegurase de su próxima descendencia. Y ahora, si no me requieren para alguna otra cosa que no sea firmar algun documento que implique unirme en matrimonio con un patán sin escrúpulos que se digna a llamarse a si mismo caballero, y le hace falta aprender buenos modales y una esposa bonita y sumisa, cosa que no lograra de mi, me retiro a la biblioteca con sus permisos. Caballeros, señoras-Incline levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca, rodeada de un silencio sepulcral.

Me tape los oidos para leer tranquilamente "El retrato de Dorian Gray"-Uno de los cuentos favoritos de mi padre-mientras Phil se dedicaba a despotricar sobre mí, desahogándose con su madre.  
-¡O HABLAS TÚ CON TU MALDITA CRÍA, O TE JURO, RENEE, QUE LA ESTAMPO CONTRA LA PARED!-Grito Phil a mi madre por mis numerosas negativas a casarme con Newton y haberles dejado en ridículo delante de los Newton-¡YA NO AGUANTO MÁS TONTERÍAS DE ESA MOCOSA! ¡O SE CASA O LA ECHO DE CASA!-Amenazo mientras yo era totalmente insensible a sus amenazas. Al fin de al cabo aquella no era su casa. Y si por un casual-Cosa que dudaba-yo me llegase a casar, se me declararía mayor de edad, dueña de las propiedades y podría echar a Phil de casa. Seguramente, mi madre no tardaría en seguirle.  
-Phil, yo hablare con ella-Le tranquilizó Renee-Seguro que si se le habla con argumentos, ella acabará razonando.  
-Está bien-Pareció atenerse a los razonamientos que Renee le mostraba-¡Pero si la respuesta es no, te juro que la llevo yo al altar de los pelos!  
Definitivamente, tenía que irme a Paris. Ya había echado la carta y había puesto la dirección de Elizabeth Masen. No me fiaba que Phil o Renee no intentasen leer la carta y su contenido no les haría demasiado felices. Seguramente, me mantendrían bajo arresto domiciliario si intentaba irme.  
No deje de leer, aun cuando sintiese una presión sobre mi hombro. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.  
-Pensé que este lugar te daba alergia-Le conteste a mi madre de malos modos, sin querer escuchar nada de lo que tuviese que decir.  
-Isabella, aunque no te lo creas esto es lo mejor para ti-Me ignoro el gesto de desagrado y se sentó en una silla a mi lado. Hablaba tranquila y parecía dispuesta a negociar. No me quedó otro remedio que escucharla. Cuanto antes lo hiciese, antes me dejarían tranquila.  
-Casarme con una persona como Newton, yo no lo consideraría lo mejor para mi.  
-No sabes cuantas chicas les gustaría estar en tu lugar.  
-Pues me cambio por ellas encantada.  
Mi madre parecía exasperada.  
-Isabella necesitas tener un futuro estable, y por ahora la única manera que una mujer consiga una posición adecuada, es casándose-Razonó.  
-Eso es mentira-La rebatí-En estos tiempos hay muchas mujeres que salen a trabajar y a labrarse su propio futuro.  
-Eso no es propio de una dama-Parecía que relacionar a una mujer con el trabajo, era una de las peores blasfemias que podía decir.  
-Tampoco lo es casarse por dinero-No iba a dar mi brazo a torcer-Me parece mucho más honorable ganarse el dinero por una misma, aunque tengas que echar horas. Lo de casarse por dinero, me suena más a una prostitución consentida por la sociedad.  
-No hay otra forma de casarse, Isabella. Tu boda con el joven Masen era un sueño de hadas y por desgracia, los cuentos de hadas no duran eternamente. Hay que vivir según las circunstancias.  
-Yo soy consciente de mis circunstancias. No me casare con Newton. Si no quieres mantenerme, yo sabré buscarme la vida sola.  
Renee miro, pesarosa, la puerta y se mordió el labio. Algo me decía que algo no iba bien.  
-Me temo que si no te casas con Newton, acabarás en la calle-Susurró tenuemente.  
-¿Es una amenaza?-Inquirí enfadada.  
-No. Es una realidad-Se aliso la falda, nerviosa-Phil ha tenido mala suerte con los negocios. Ha invertido ya parece que la bolsa no ha favorecido demasiado y se ha perdido demasiado dinero.  
-¿Cuánto?-Pregunte asustada. No podía creer que la situación estuviese tan mal. No, no podía estar mal.  
-Estamos en la ruina-Sollozo Renee, mientras sentía como un rayo me fulminaba allí mismo.  
-¿Phil se ha gastado todo el dinero que mi padre tanto le costó ganar?-algo de dinero tenía que haber.  
-Los acreedores le han enviado varios avisos-Rompió a llorar-Incluso alguno ha enviado a unos matones para que le den una paliza a Phil-Me agarro las manos, suplicante-¿Tú no querrás que le pase nada a Phil, verdad?  
Si la situación hubiese sido diferente, tal vez me hubiese empezado a reír de los problemas de Phil y sus acreedores. Pero gastarse el dinero de mi padre y dejarnos en la más absoluta ruina, sabiendo solo Dios donde se lo habría gastado, lo único que me producía eran nauseas.  
Rechace las manos de mi madre y me levante de la silla, incapaz de permanecer de pie.  
-Siento que la situación haya llegado tan lejos, madre. Pero yo no puedo cometer un error para enmendar los que Phil haya cometido. No voy a condenar mi vida por salvar a Phil. Si la situación es tan grave, me iré de casa. Trabajare de maestra, tengo buena educación y seguro que me contratarían en cualquier escuela, o tal vez de institutriz. Podría mandaros algo de dinero y vosotros podríais alquilar esta casa e iros a vivir algun sitio más pequeño.  
-¡Eres increíblemente egoísta, Isabella!-mi madre puso el grito en el cielo-¿Qué dirán las buenas gentes de Chicago si permito que una hija se dedique a trabajar, cuando está en edad casadera y poder dar hijos? Es mucho más fácil que te cases con el joven Newton.  
-¿Hay algun interés oculto en todo esto para que estéis tan desesperados para casarme con Mike Newton?-Me frote las sienes con los dedos para liberarme la presión de la cabeza e intentar no gritar a Renee.  
-Ya se ha firmado el contrato matrimonial-Se me abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa-Solo falta tu firma y todo será formalizado.  
-¿Cuáles son las condiciones?-Me obligue a sentarme debido a la pesadez de mis piernas.  
-Hemos tenido que dar cinco mil dolares como fianza-Abrí los ojos de la impresión. Parecía que me iban a casar con algun príncipe-Y como dote, se darán quinientos mil dolares para el joven Newton y quinientos mil para nosotros.  
-¡Que altruista es Phil dejándose partir las piernas para pagar mi boda!-replique irónica-¿Por qué de que negocio sucio sale todo ese dinero?  
Mi madre parecía avergonzada al mirarme.  
-Tuvimos que vender tus joyas para pagar la primera parte de la fianza…-Mi madre me detuvo con un gesto para que no empezase a despotricar-Y luego, se supone que tienes un deposito en el banco de un millón de dolares que te dejo tu padre para si surgía algun improvisto con la condición que solo podías sacarlo si te casabas. Por lo tanto, cuando te cases le daremos a Newton vuestra parte para que no te acusen de mantenida, y la otra parte será para salvar las deudas de Phil. Creo que es justo que despues de una determinada edad, los hijos se sacrifiquen por sus padres, ¿No crees, mi niña?-Intento pellizcarme la mejilla pero me aparte de ella como si estuviese huyendo del diablo.  
-¡Desde luego la gente no pensara que soy una mantenida!-Perdí los estribos-¡Si prácticamente estoy manteniendo a mi marido, a mi madre y a mi padrastro! ¿Como habéis podido vender mis joyas?-Eso era lo que más me dolia de todo. No por su aporte económico, si no por el valor sentimental. Me las había regalado mi padre y si yo las vendía, era para salir de mis propios problemas. No para sacar adelante a unos parásitos que se me habían pegado a la chepa. Pero si pensaban que me iba a rendir, aun no habían oído mi última palabra-Por mucho que firméis, el contrato no valdrá nada si no está mi firma en el. Y ya te puedes ir enterando que no voy a firmar ningún papel que me una a Mike Newton de por vida. Por lo que, ya podéis ir pensando otra manera de arreglar vuestros problemas económicos y que el héroe de guerra pavonee de sus títulos a costa de otra mujer más sumisa que yo, que la anule haciéndole un hijo por año. Conmigo os habéis equivocado.  
Mi madre me sonrió despectivamente.  
-Me temo querida, que seguirás siendo una menor hasta que no tengas ese millón en tu poder…y mira por donde, tu mismo padre aconsejado por Elizabeth y Edward Masen, a los que tanto adoras, pusieron esa cláusula de tener que casarte para poder sacar el dinero. Por lo tanto, o te casas, o te haré la vida tan imposible dentro de esta casa, que desearas salir como sea.  
No me deje amedrentar en absoluto por ella.  
-Vamos a ver quien de las dos tiene más aguante, señora Dwyer-La rete, mirándola a los ojos.  
Mi madre se levanto airada de la silla y pego un sonoro portazo.  
-¡TE JURO QUE TE CASARAS, MALDITA ARPÍA!-Vocifeo-¡HARÉ CUALQUIER COSA PARA QUE LO CONSIGA!  
Cuando Renee salio del cuarto, me senté, derrotada y puse mis brazos sobre la mesa para despues apoyar la cabeza sobre ellos.  
Lo más fácil sería que acabase cediendo y me resignase a casarme con Newton.  
Tendría que aguantar que se gastase mi dinero en bares de mala muerte, estupidos acontecimientos sociales, y en prostíbulos. Mientras yo tendría que quedarme en casa, cuidando de los cinco niños que intentaría hacerme para despues soportar la presión de su cuerpo y aguantar su olor corporal mientras me acostaba con él. Mi única vía de escape sería cerrar los ojos e imaginar que era Edward quien me tocaba. ¡No, eso era un insulto para su memoria!  
Ni el ni yo nos merecíamos eso. Y de nuevo él acudió en mi ayuda.  
"Te rindes, Bella", Me reprochaba su voz en mi interior, "No debes hacerlo. ¡Lucha!"  
Sonreí relajada y decidí tomarme un descanso. La lucha empezaría pronto.

"Ojala os atragantéis con una zanahoria", Desee con todas mis fuerzas mientras hacía amagos de cortar las verduras para el guiso.  
Con la excusa de no tener dinero para requerir de sus servicios y que le daba a la botella, Phil despidió a la señora Pott sin darle una compensación económica. Por suerte, pude recomendarle un trabajo en casa de Elizabeth Masen y esta fue recibida con los brazos abiertos, un salario que aumentaba el doble a lo que recibía de nuestra casa y un seguro médico bastante amplio. Pero por desgracia, solo me llegaba de oídas, ya que Renee y Phil me habían impuesto arresto domiciliario y no podía salir a la calle ni recibir visitas, si no eran las de Mike Newton y sus padres.  
Por supuesto, Elizabeth estaba vetada en esta casa. Después de varios intentos por verme, se dio por vencida y no volví a saber nada de ella. Si hubiese llamado, yo no me hubiese enterado, ya que Phil era el encargado de recibir las llamadas y abrir el correo. Por lo tanto, si Elizabeth había recibido la contestación de Paris, ya podría dar por perdida la oportunidad de irme a Paris.  
Mi madre intentaba chantajearme emocionalmente por lo que saco todos los libros de mi cuarto y los metió en la biblioteca, para despues cerrarla con llave y esconderla. Estuve llorando toda la noche cuando me entere que Phil había vendido mi violín y mi violoncello junto a mis partituras, a un anticuario. Me dijo, con sorna, que si firmaba el contrato me lo devolvería. Pero eso me dio más motivos para rebelarme y negarme en rotundo a firmar el contrato.  
Odiaba cuando la señora Newton me miraba de reojo y fruncía el ceño ante mis escuálidas caderas.  
-Señora Dwyer, ¿Su hija será capaz de dar a luz un hijo sano?-Cuando hacía esos comentarios me sentía como un ganado a punto de sacrificarse.  
Odiaba cuando Phil me sacaba de paseo y me llevaba a las fabricas donde mujeres, de aproximadamente mi edad, y niñas menores trabajaban catorce horas por seis centavos el día.  
-Ese podría ser tu destino si no accedes a casarte, mocosa-Me siseaba mientras me zarandeaba y me obligaba a ver el horrible espectáculo de aquellas mujeres trabajando, hasta estando enfermas, solo por llevar un sustento a la familia.  
El espectáculo se siguió repitiendo hasta que un día, harta de tanta pantomima, a costa del sufrimiento de aquellas pobres mujeres, me puse a gritar que exigiesen contratos de ocho horas y que las menores de catorce años se vieran exentas de trabajar. Luego empecé a cantar el himno socialista, hasta que el dueño de la fabrica, temeroso de una revolución, nos echo de allí y nos pidio que no volviésemos.  
Phil tuvo que recurrir a dejarme encerrada en mi cuarto hasta que tocase preparar la comida y la cena.  
Me consideraban la culpable de haber echado a la señora Pott, por lo que estaba obligada a prepararles los desayunos, las comidas y las cenas. La señora Pott me había dejado una lista de cómo hacer los platos más sencillos, adivinando que se cebarían conmigo. Se lo agradecía en el alma, pero prefería hacer las cosas a mi manera y me invente el estilo "Comidas Isabelle", con mucha sal, pimienta, pimentón picante y sobre todo, increíblemente carbonizado.  
Más de una vez me gane un bofetón por mis experimentos culinarios.  
-¡Pues si tan poco os gustan mis comidas, contrata a una cocinera con el dinero que habéis obtenido de robar mis joyas!-Les eche en cara-¡Estoy seguro que todas mis joyas no valen solo cinco mil dolares!  
Lo único bueno que sacaba de esta situación, era que por las noches estaba tan cansada, que no tenía ni fuerzas para llorar y tenía sueños sin pesadillas. Por lo tanto lograba dormir más de ocho horas hasta que me levantaba para prepararles el desayuno, que constaba en unos crepes calcinados, huevos revueltos con cáscara incluida y sobre todo un café con leche con sal y un escupitajo por mi parte. Sabía que aquello no era propio de una dama, pero tampoco entendía el concepto de Renee sobre ser una dama. Estaba en contra de que me fuera a trabajar de maestra, pero no veía indigno, que trabajase de sirvienta en mi propia casa. Debía empezar a pensar cual era el orden de su prioridades.

Me maldecía mientras pelaba la cebolla para el guiso, pensando si alguien escucharía mi grito silencioso. Y como si alguien hubiese escuchado a mi plegaria, llamaron a la puerta. Phil, como siempre, abrió y, aunque no pude escuchar toda la conversación, distinguí una voz masculina terriblemente familiar.  
Me preguntaba de quien se podría tratar, cuando en la cocina entro un hombre alto y musculoso que me miraba amistosamente, mientras yo fruncía el ceño de extrañeza.  
-Señorita Swan, ¡Que poco se acuerda usted de sus amigos!-Exclamo con reproche pero se le veía que estaba bromeando.  
Me senti como una tonta al no darme cuenta de inmediato de quien podía ser. Solo Emmett McCarty se atrevería a ser tan jovial y darme un abrazo, rompiendo todas las barreras del protocolo. Solo cuando me sentí tan protegida entre sus brazos, me di cuenta cuanto le había extrañado. Era como si mi hermano mayor hubiese regresado a casa.  
A pesar de notarle algo más delgado, a consecuencia de la guerra, y sus ojos habían perdido brillo a causa de la muerte de su más intimo amigo, algo me decía que Emmett no había cambiado demasiado.  
-¡Está cansadísima!-Exclamo asustado al ver mis ojeras y la palidez de mi cara.  
-He estado enferma-Me excuse. No hacía falta decir el resto de detalles. El los sabía de sobra y con solo mirarme a los ojos, se pudo hacer una ligera idea de todo el dolor que me invadía como un cáncer-Pero no se preocupe por mi, señor McCarty y cuénteme cosas de usted.  
-Se lo contare todo, si acepta ir a tomar un helado conmigo-Me invito animadamente.  
Antes de que yo pudiese contestar, la voz de Phil se me adelanto.  
-Me temo, joven, que la señorita Swan no está disponible para salir. Está comprometida y tiene que arreglar ciertos asuntos.  
-Cierto-Asintió Emmett-He leído algo en los periódicos. Pero no creo que salir a dar una vuelta con un amigo la haga daño. Se la devolveré de una pieza y con su virtud intacta-Aquello me hizo ruborizar. Desde luego no había cambiado nada en absoluto.  
-Su cara me es familiar-Frunció el ceño Phil  
Trague saliva, mientras rogaba que no relacionase a Emmett con Edward, o sino le echaría de casa con cajas destempladas y yo me ganaría tarea extra.  
Pero Emmett contesto felizmente.  
-Yo creo que sí nos conocemos. Me parece que nos hemos debido de ver en la misma casa de putas donde voy cuando paso por Chicago a visitar a unos amigos. Creo que el puticlub se debe llamar "Casa de Mummy Louise"…pues sí, señor Dwyer, su cara me es terriblemente familiar.  
Por una vez no me abochorne de los modales de Emmett, incluso simule una sonrisa cuando vi a Phil ponerse pálido y no decir ni una palabra cuando Emmett me indico que me esperaba abajo mientras me aseaba y me arreglaba para irnos a tomar ese helado.  
Le di un beso en la mejilla y pensé que, los de arriba, me habían enviado un enorme ángel guardián con un corazón tan grande como el tamaño de su cuerpo

La excusa del helado fue perfecta, ya que Emmett consiguió llevarme a territorio amigo. Despues de ir al cementerio, para que Emmett pudiese rendir un último homenaje al que fue su hermano en todos los sentidos, menos en el biológico-Me impresiono y entristeció verle llorar, ya que no era propio de Emmett-, éste me llevo a casa de Elizabeth, quien me recibió con los brazos abiertos y dispuesta a aportar soluciones a mis problemas.  
La señora Pott estaba tan encantada de verme y tan asustada por las ojeras y la delgadez que había vuelto a adquirir, que no dudo en meterse en la cocina y no salir hasta haberla completado, en un carrito, toda una colección de pasteles de todas las variedades. Con más hambre de lo que pensaba, empecé a comer con ansias.  
-¡Esos personajes!-Elizabeth pasó mi contrato matrimonial al señor Mahoney, un abogado, rival y amigo del señor Masen, que había conocido a Elizabeth en el hospital mientras cuidaba de su mujer moribunda. Unidos por la desgracia, el señor Mahoney, venía casi todas las tardes a visitar a Elizabeth.  
-Señor McCarty, no es legal sustraer un documento de una casa ajena-El señor Mahoney hizo un amago de regañarle.  
-No creo que me lo diesen voluntariamente-Se encogió de hombros sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en su actitud-De todas formas no es un robo. Solo lo he cogido prestado.  
-George-Le tuteo Elizabeth-¿Pueden obligarla a casarla?  
El señor Mahoney estudió detenidamente el contrato antes de dar una contestación.  
-Mientras ella no firme no podrán hacerla casar.  
Emmett y ella parecieron aliviarse.  
-¡Es ridículo!-Elizabeth empezó a trocear su tarta sin probarla-¡Ya han anunciado su boda en marzo y sin consentimiento de ella no se pueden casar! Me pregunto que es lo que habrán pensado.  
-Hacerme la vida imposible hasta que acceda.  
-Parece la cenicienta sin que el príncipe azul venga a buscarla. Más bien tiene como pretendiente e un sapo y si le da un beso, se infectara-Bromeo Emmett para luego suspirar, pesaroso-Aunque los cuentos de hadas solo son sueños. Mi princesa no me quiere y para más inri se ha ido a un lugar remoto del planeta y no quiere que la encuentre. Me escribió una carta pidiéndome que la olvidase-Suspiro con tristeza.  
-Lo siento, Emmett. Pero lo más seguro que te dijese eso para que su marcha fuese lo más llevadera posible-Le consolé, recordando las palabras que la bellísima enfermera me dijo la última vez que la vi.  
-No puedo creer que el señor McCarty se haya enamorado-Elizabeth parecía sorprendida-¿Quién era la afortunada? Siento que la cosa no haya llegado a buen puerto. Te hubiera servido para asentar la cabeza.  
-Era la hija del doctor Cullen-Le explique a Elizabeth. Esta frunció los labios de manera enigmática.  
-Mi pequeña Artemisa particular-Sollozo Emmett.  
-Emmett, lo mejor que la relación no llegase a nada. Ella no estaba hecha para ti. No pertenecéis al mismo mundo-Su voz era lo más parecido a un témpano de hielo. Sin embargo el brillo de sus ojos delataba que sabía algo que nosotros ignorábamos.  
Después de unos instantes de silencio, Elizabeth volvio al tema primigenio.  
-¿Tienes algun plan para librarte de este compromiso, Isabella?-Inquirió Elizabeth mirandome expectante. Parecía como si se le hubiesen acabado las ideas y tuviese puesto en mí las últimas esperanzas.  
Como si me hubiesen enviado una señal, lo tuve todo claro. No era la primera persona que, dejando todo atrás, se había marchado a otra ciudad o, incluso, a otro país para buscar su propia identidad. Todo a mí alrededor eran indicios de que no tenía que quedarme en Chicago.  
Les mire firmemente y ellos me miraron con un interrogante en la mirada.  
-Hace unas semanas conteste a un anuncio en el que se requería una institutriz que tuviese un alto nivel de francés-Les conteste titubeante. Parecia que toda la firmeza se me hubiese ido a los pies-A mi me gusta enseñar y creo que tengo aptitudes para enseñar…  
-¿Significaría eso que tendrías que irte de Chicago?-Emmett desmenuzo un cigarro en el cenicero ante el gesto de reprobación de Elizabeth.  
-A Paris-Asentí a la par que Emmett y el señor Mahoney me miraban asombrados. Elizabeth se limito a sacar una carta de los bolsillos de su bata.  
-Supongo que esta carta está relacionada con el asunto-Me la entrego y la abrí con más ansias de las debidas.  
En ella me decía que le diera una respuesta para concertar una entrevista una vez instalada en Paris.  
-Quiere hacerme una entrevista-Se la di para que la leyese.  
-¿Tan horrible le resulta el matrimonio que está dispuesta a irse a otro continente lejos de sus amigos y su hogar?-Me pregunto el señor Mahoney asombrado ante mi osadía de decir que me iría de casa sin cumplir, aun, los dieciocho años.  
-Sí-Musite-No quiero que mi madre y mi padrastro vivan a mi costa y sobre todo odio a Newton como amaba a Edward…-Esto último lo dije en voz baja. No me atreví a decir que necesitaba estar un tiempo fuera para encontrarme a mi misma.  
-Pero a Paris…-Emmett no pudo reprimir un gesto de asco-…Ya sé que es la ciudad más romántica del mundo y todo aquello que dicen de su luminosidad…pero el problema de Paris es que está llena de franceses. No he visto personajes más groseros que ellos. Así que eso de la fama que tienen los europeos de educados y seductores es un mito. Si no habría que haberles visto en los burdeles…y las mujeres… ¡Puaj!  
-Muchas gracias señor McCarty por la información cultural que nos está dando-Le interrumpió Elizabeth para luego volverse a mí-Pues a mi eso que te vayas a Paris me parece una buena idea. Un tiempo en el extranjero y permaneciendo ociosa, te vendrá muy bien. Es una experiencia única y te ayudara a madurar. Y Paris es una ciudad maravillosa. Nunca la he visitado y lo lamento tanto.  
-Elizabeth, es solo una chiquilla-Repuso el señor Mahoney-¿Cómo se las apañara para sobrevivir ella sola en una ciudad?  
-Trabajare de institutriz-Confirme solemne.  
-¡Mi pobre niña!-Sollozo la señora Pott-¡Mira a lo que le han obligado esos energúmenos de su madre y su padrastro!  
-Voy a estar bien-La consolé, acariciándola el rostro-Los primeros meses serán duros, pero iré sobreviviendo poco a poco.  
-Yo, a su edad, vendí todas las joyas para poder escaparme de mi casa y casarme con Edward-Me defendió Elizabeth-Pasamos unos años bastante precarios hasta que la suerte nos sonrió un poco. Además a nadie le viene mal madurar de esta forma-Me guiño un ojo, mientras acudía a su regazo y la abrazaba con fuerza.  
-Gracias-Musite, dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
-Ahora tenemos que pensar como vamos a conseguir que salgas de Chicago, sin que tus padres monten la de Troya.  
Mi gozo en un pozo. Por mi sola, no podía mantenerme. Solo tenía ese millón en el banco y no lo podía sacar hasta que fuera mayor de edad, lo que significaba que me tendría que casar. Y precisamente estábamos huyendo de eso.  
-No tengo dinero y han vendido mis joyas para pagar la fianza de matrimonio a Newton-Me lamente.  
-Yo te haré el préstamo-Me ofreció Elizabeth-Puedes ir devolviéndome el dinero poco a poco.  
-Elizabeth-Susurro el señor Mahoney, algo alterado-No es por ser pájaro de malagüelo, pero si ella se va de su casa sin el consentimiento paterno y además con tu dinero prestado, sus padres te podrían acusar de secuestro y tener muchos problemas legales.  
Me mordí el labio con rabia, admitiendo que el señor Mahoney tenía toda la razon del mundo. Renee y Phil serian capaces de acusar a Elizabeth de secuestro, aunque aquello le acarrease la ruina. Ganar un juicio a Elizabeth les sería tan gratificante como casarme con Newton y despojarme de quinientos mil dolares. Le debía algo más a Elizabeth que un montón de follones legales.  
-Yo opto por contratar a unos matones para que les rompan las piernas al desgraciado de su padrastro y al cabrito de Newton-Se mostró Emmett, eufórico-Conozco un par de ellos, que me deben unos cuantos favores, que estarían más que encantados…  
-Emmett-Le advirtió Elizabeth, levantando un dedo-Resolvamos esto sin recurrir a la violencia.  
-¡Que más da!-Se encogio de hombros-¡Si de todas formas, hay unos quince acreedores que quieren darle una paliza! Lo sé porque coincido con uno de ellos en casa de Mummy Louise y compartimos a Lilly… ¡Joer, menudos melones que tiene la mujer esa! Aunque desde luego prefiero a mi pequeña cazadora de los bosques-Suspiro, evocando la hermosa imagen de Rosalie Hale.  
-Gracias por informarnos de sus relaciones públicas, señor McCarty-Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco.  
-También lo que podría hacer es casarse con Newton-Sugirió el señor Mahoney, y continuó hablando a ver mi expresión de espanto-y cuando, legalmente sea mayor de edad, coge parte del dinero e irse a Paris.  
-Escaparse de casa estando casada con el señor Newton, sería algo asi como un adulterio y se considera delito-Le informó Elizabeth-A parte que en este contrato no hay separación de bienes y en un juicio y, con esos antecedentes, Newton podría quitarla todo el dinero de forma legal y echarla a la calle.  
-¡Usted es una caja de sorpresas, señora Masen!-Vocifeo Emmett-¡Ya veo que el señor Masen, que Dios le tenga en su gloria, no solo se dedicaba a hacerle ñaca ñaca para tener pequeños Eddies, sino que también tenían tiempo para hablar de trabajo!  
-El señor Masen odiaba hablar de trabajo conmigo, por lo que para evitar eso, consideró que era mejor que yo estudiase la carrera de derecho. Despues nació Edward y decidi que yo era más indicada para malcriarlo que cualquier niñera.  
-¿Fue a la universidad?-Estaba anonadada. Todo el tiempo que conocía a Elizabeth y me daba cuenta que aun me podía sorprender.  
-Solo había tres mujeres y yo conseguí ser la tercera de mi promoción-Sonrio con orgullo, para luego suspirar nostálgica-Pensé que cuando Edward se independizase y se casase contigo, yo podría economizar mi tiempo y estudiar para ser juez. Creo que ahora es un buen momento para retomarlo donde lo deje.  
-¡Desde luego la profesión le va que ni pintado, señora Masen!-Le elogio Emmett-Aunque para ser juez se tendrá que preparar unos exámenes muy duros.  
-En realidad estoy a un examen de ser juez-Nos informó Elizabeth, petulante.  
Emmett abrió los ojos como platos.  
-Tendré que dejar de imaginármela desnuda, si no quiero que me imponga una orden de alejamiento-Me susurró Emmett al oído, fingiendo estar escandalizado.  
-¡Lástima que los exámenes sean en junio y no se pueda hacer nada legal para que la señorita Swan se pueda ir libremente de casa de sus padres!-Se lamentó el señor Mahoney.  
-Emmett, ¿Dónde dijiste que habías conocido a un matón y por cuanto nos podría salir el favor?-Pregunto Elizabeth, desesperada.  
Despues negó con la cabeza y me miro con arrepentimiento.  
-Si estás metida en este lío es por mi culpa, Isabella-Se excusó. No podía mirarla a los ojos, sin que mi agujero en el pecho se me abriese-Pero Edward, tu padre y yo lo hicimos por tu bien. Si no hubiera sido por ese estupido contrato que preservaba tu millón de dolares de las manos de tu madre, ella se hubiese limitado a ignorarte. Pero pensamos que te casarías con Edward-Se atraganto al pronunciar y evocar a su hijo-…Habíais estado juntos desde el día que naciste. Prácticamente, fue su rostro lo primero que viste cuando abriste los ojos-Elizabeth me estaba revelando una gran verdad. Si yo no me podía casar con otra persona, era porque mi otro trozo de alma había sido Edward y nadie podría devolverme aquella parte de mí que él se había llevado.  
-¡Mi pobre Eddie!-Sollozo Emmett-¡Que voy a hacer ahora sin él! ¿Con quien me voy a ir de caza ahora? ¿A quien le voy a contar ahora todas esas cosas que solo contarías a tu mejor amigo? Yo, que estaba tan ilusionado con vestirme de gala y ver a mi hermano pasar por la vicaria con una mujer bonita que le hiciera el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¡Encima el pobre Eddie se ha muerto virgen!-Emmett no me vio ocultar mi cara bajo una servilleta-¡Pero que sepáis que yo intente que no fuera asi! Yo quería que Eddie se desfogase con alguna señorita que trabaja la esquina para que cogiese práctica y no defraudara a la señorita Swan en su noche de bodas, si alguna vez se decidía a dar el paso. Pero Eddie, no cedía, incluso yo llegue a pensar que era de la otra acera. Por lo tanto, decidi hacer un experimento. Una noche que salíamos de copas, decidimos hacer una apuesta, para ver quien aguantaba más con el alcohol. Si ganaba él, yo tenía que permanecer abstemio y no pisar un burdel durante un mes, ademas de tragarme toda una temporada de teatro con usted, señora Masen. Pero si yo ganaba la apuesta, el tendría que ir esa noche a casa de Mummy Louise y desvirgarse con una prostituta. Por supuesto, Eddie tenía muy poco aguante con el alcohol y perdió la apuesta. Pero en lugar de llevarle al prostíbulo, le lleve a un bar de ambiente, que son muy raros de encontrar en Chicago, y se lo ofrecí a un viejecito por cincuenta dolares. ¡Teníais que haber visto el pajarito del viejo verde y la cara de terror de Eddie! El tío salio como alma que se llevaba el diablo. Eso sí, los cincuenta dolares se los llevó. Despues le perdí la pista hasta el día siguiente, apareciendo de quien sabía donde y dedicándose a pegarme collejas e insultarme, acordándose de todos mis parientes. Pero gracias a eso, sabemos que Eddie no era gay. Y aunque si lo hubiese sido, nosotros le hubiésemos querido igual, ¿Verdad?  
-Gracias, Emmett por ayudar a mi hijo a descubrir su identidad sexual, aunque ya la tenía definida-Replicó Elizabeth sarcástica.  
-Todo un placer-Contesto Emmett, complacido.  
Por un momento me reí ante las ocurrencias de Emmett y comprendí la enorme perdida que había causado para el su ausencia. Pero ya no era el tiempo para los muertos, sino para los vivos. Necesitaba pensar con claridad.  
-Elizabeth, ¿No hay ninguna manera de anular esa cláusula, sacar el millón de dolares y hacerme mayor de edad sin tener que casarme?-Pregunte aferrandome a una vana esperanza.  
Esta negó con la cabeza, tristemente.  
-Entonces si me he enterado bien, la señorita Swan se hace mayor de edad pasando por la vicaria, por el tálamo y de paso con un millón de dolares-Emmett se agarro la barbilla e hizo como si estuviese pensando-¿Pero que pasaría si la señorita Swan se casase con alguien que no es Newton y al año se divorciase?  
-Entonces tendría el millón de dolares y sería completamente libre para irse a cualquier parte-Elizabeth le miro sorprendida y despues sonrió cómplice con Emmett-¿Me lo estoy imaginando o el señor McCarty ha pensado algo coherente por una vez en su vida?  
-Yo también se pensar de vez en cuando. Aunque no gaste mucho tiempo en ello.  
-Elizabeth, ¿Estás diciendo que para librarme de un matrimonio no deseado, tendré que hacer otro matrimonio?-Pregunte con escepticismo y congoja. Me preguntaba que era lo que se les estaba pasando por la cabeza.  
-Creo que lo ha entendido-Emmett me dedicó una sonrisa radiante.  
Elizabeth se puso a mi lado y me cogio de las manos.  
-Se que esto es muy atípico y es extraño que yo te lo diga, pero es lo único que se me ocurre para salir de esta situación. Tenemos que encontrar a un hombre que acepte casarse solo para coger el dinero e irte a Paris. Al cabo de un año, te divorciarías y se acabo.  
-¿Divorcio?-Me aterre al pensar en aquella palabra. Prácticamente, una persona divorciada era una excluida social. Ni siquiera mi padre se divorció de mi madre a pesar de tener todas las razones del mundo para hacerlo.  
-Los tiempos están cambiando señorita Swan-Me confirmo el señor Mahoney-Aunque parezca mentira, ahora el divorcio no es tan mal visto como hasta hace poco y bastantes hombres y mujeres lo están solicitando.  
-Ademas, serás rica, joven, guapa y libre-Me animo Elizabeth-En esta sociedad, el dinero lava los escándalos y borra el pasado. ¿Quién se acuerda que el señor Mallory fue amante de la señora Stanley y que Jessica y Lauren pueden ser hermanas? ¿O lo que pasó con Edward y yo? Y en Paris nadie te va a pedir explicaciones.  
Poco a poco deje de ver esa palabra como algo maldito y empezó a vislumbrarse como la salvación a mi situación. Solo me quedaba encontrar aquel marido tan comprensivo que me ayudase a escapar de mi entorno familiar.  
-No es una mala solución-En realidad era la única solución que se me ocurría.  
Emmett se dirigio a mi y se arrodillo. Aquello me asusto, pero estaba tan absorta por lo que me pudiese decir, que no pude moverme de aquella silla. Me cogio la mano y me dijo muy seriamente.  
-Bueno ya que todas las partes estamos de acuerdo, solo me queda añadir una declaración: Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Me acepta por esposo hasta que un papel nos separe?


	15. The power of goodbye

The power of goodbye

**The power of goodbye**

**Si Emmett no venía pronto, echaría a correr y no miraría hacia atrás. No entendía aun lo que estaba haciendo en un juzgado vestida con mi traje azul celeste de los domingos, jugueteando nerviosa con un simple anillo encajado en mi tercer dedo de la mano izquierda, préstamo de Elizabeth. Puro atrezzo. Pura pantomima. Como lo que se iba a celebrar en aquella sala. Aun no estaba segura del porque estaba aquí. Yo no estaba hecha para el matrimonio. Si había aceptado casarme con Edward era porque le amaba de verdad y estaba dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio por él. Pero… ¿Ahora?**

"_**Lo haces para librarte de algo peor que esto. En el fondo no es tan malo"**_

**Ni siquiera me podía sentir mal por utilizar a Emmett, ya que éste estaba encantado de ayudarme.**

"_**Deje de preocuparse señorita Swan", me tranquilizaba Emmett, "Tengo tres razones muy validas para ayudarla"**_

"_**¿Seguro, señor McCarty?", Yo no tenía dudas. Yo misma era una duda existencial.**_

"_**Mi primera razón para ayudarla es que le prometí a Edward que si le pasaba algo, yo me encargaría de protegerla. La segunda, es que odio que los padres prostituyan a sus hijas, obligándolas a casarse con quien ellas no aman, y disfracen eso con contratos legales. Bueno, la tercera, y no por ello la menos importante, es que Newton me cae gordo desde que me lo encontré sirviendo en la guerra. Era un cobarde que fingía tener diarrea cada vez que entrábamos en combate, aparte, era un bravucón y se le iba la fuerza por la boca, pegaba a las pobres prostitutas y se iba sin pagarlas y lo peor de todo era, que cada vez que recibía noticias de Edward en el frente, Newton le insultaba, alegando que su papaíto había pagado una plaza en el hospital para no tener que salir a pelear al frente ni dar de tiros a los alemanes…¡Como si hubiese honor en esa mierda!...Por lo menos Eddie se dedicó a salvar a personas…no se merecía lo que le ocurrió", Suspiró pesaroso, como cada vez que hablaba de Edward, "Estaba tan harto de su bravuconería, que un día le cogí por banda y le metí en cintura. Eso me costó un expediente, pero el cabronazo de Newton comprendió que solo yo podía meterme con mi Eddie… ¡Nadie le llama cobarde delante de mis narices!"**_

_**Me conmovió el enorme afecto de Emmett hacia Edward. Y me sentía mejor al comprender que Emmett de alguna forma, empatizaba conmigo respecto al dolor por la perdida de este.**_

"_**Emmett, yo no se que decir…me siento tan abrumada. Tú te vas a sacrificar por mi y yo no puedo corresponderte ni siquiera con un amor más intenso que el de una hermana siente por un hermano"**_

"_**¡Bueno, tú tranquila! ¡Que yo tampoco te amo! A decir verdad,… ¡No te ofendas, pero ni siquiera eres mi tipo! Tienes una cara preciosa, pero te falta consistencia", Hizo un gesto obsceno con el pecho, "Pero si es necesario, yo no hago ascos a acostarme contigo"**_

"_**Gracias, Emmett", Le di una palmadita en la espalda, "No te voy a pedir tanto sacrificio"**_

**Al cansarme de jugar con el anillo, busqué otra cosa con la que distraerme y me encontré en la muñeca la única joya que Renee y Phil no habían vendido, ya que me hubieran tenido que arrancar mi mano para conseguirla. Aunque tampoco le hubiesen dado el valor sentimental que tenía para mí.**

**Me mordí el labio, emocionada, cuando mis dedos pasaron por un pequeño lobo de madera, símbolo de mi infancia feliz, y tuve que contenerme las lágrimas cuando pase del lobo al corazón. **

"_**Te amare siempre aunque mi corazón deje de latir"**_

_**-**_**Perdóname, Edward-Susurre a la pulsera-Pero solo estoy haciendo lo que tú me dijiste que hiciera. Voy a ser feliz.**

**Repentinamente oí como la puerta se abría a mis espaldas y varias personas avanzaban hacia mí. Las fui identificando a medida que se iban acercando.**

**Una figura imponente, vestida de negro, se dirigió al estrado y en ella reconocí al juez Smith, quien nos iba a casar. Angela, uno de mis testigos, se sentaba a mi izquierda. Miles de interrogantes salían mudos de sus ojos, pero de sus labios no salieron ni una palabra. Esbocé una sonrisa bastante tonta para tranquilizarla y decirla que todo iría bien. Su marido, Ben se sentó en un asiento que estaba al lado de donde se tenía que sentar Emmett. Compartió con Angela un gesto de complicidad y tuve que cerrar los ojos al ver como las demostraciones de amor me rompían poco a poco los últimos trozos de alma que me quedaban.**

**Un fuerte apretón en el hombro, me saco de mis oscuros pensamientos y al fijarme en la persona que me lo había dado, le dedique la sonrisa más brillante que podía ofrecer.**

**Emmett estaba impresionante vestido con su chaquet, que le hacía más esterilizado, y perfectamente afeitado.**

**-La verdad que reservaba este traje para cuando fuese el padrino-Me señaló al recibir mi piropo-Pero las circunstancias son las circunstancias. Me lanzó una mirada divertida cuando comprobó que estaba retorciendo un papel con nerviosismo-Parece ser que por aquí se tiene pánico escénico. ¡Tranquila! Aun no he visto que por firmar un papel, se condene a muerte. Todo va a salir bien-Me acarició la espalda para tranquilizarme.**

**Para entonces, el juez estaba leyendo nuestros votos y después de realizarlos, nos pasó un papel que Emmett firmó sin que le temblase la mano y que me pasó después. Los sudores fríos se acumularon en mi frente y no veía donde tenía que firmar. Inspiré y espiré varias veces antes de poder coger la pluma de forma correcta y estar segura de firmar en línea recta y en el sitio adecuado. Cerré los ojos para ver si esto me parecía más fácil y dejé de pensar. Sencillamente actué. Al volver a abrir los ojos, comprobé que la firma estaba bien y en el lugar adecuado, debajo de la fecha: 14 de febrero de 1919. Bastante irónico. **

**Noté un apretón en la mano por parte de Emmett y un par de sonrisas resplandeciente por parte de Angela y Ben. Intenté reprimir una risa nerviosa y aliviada.**

**-Hoy catorce de febrero de 1919, con el poder que me concede el estado de Illinois, yo os declaro a Emmett McCarty y a Isabella Marie McCarty, antes Isabella Marie Swan, marido y mujer.**

"_**Isabella Marie McCarty",**_** Me sonaba un tanto extraño. **

**Antes de hacerme a la idea, noté como Emmett me acercaba a su cuerpo y estampaba sus labios sobre los míos. Solo me dejó cuando empecé a notar síntomas de asfixia.**

**-¡Señor McCarty!-Le llamó la atención el juez-Compórtese o le tendré que echar de la sala por desacato.**

**-Señoría, con todos mis respetos, se le ha olvidado decir que podía besar a la novia-Soltó muy ufano mientras yo no sabía donde meterme de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.**

**-No estamos en un oficio religioso, señor McCarty-Le recordó el juez aparentemente serio pero me pareció ver que sus labios se estiraban levemente. Señora McCarty-Se dirigió a mí. Me parecía tan extraño mi nombre unido a ese apellido-Como veo que usted es una mujer que tiene más luces, haga el favor de encargarse de que su marido no les deje en la evidencia.**

**Angela y Ben se rieron tímidamente. Poco a poco, me volvió el humor.**

**-Creo que tienen un asunto pendiente-Nos volvió a llamar la atención el juez.**

**-¡Ah!-Se dio una palmada en la frente-Isabella, querida, mientras la señora Masen y el señor Mahoney llegan al juzgado, puedes ir firmando esto. Considéralo mi regalo de bodas-Me extendió un extraño papel y lo leí detenidamente.**

"_**Yo, Emmett McCarty, doy permiso a mi esposa Isabella Marie McCarty para ser la dueña absoluta de su fortuna personal, valorada en un millón de dolares, en su uso y disfrute…"**_

**Esta vez no me costó nada poner la firma en el documento.**

"_**Isabella Marie McCarty"**_

**Lo malo de esto era que acabaría acostumbrándome al apellido cuando ya estuviese divorciada.**

**Emmett no se separó de mí en ningun instante. Instintivamente cogió mi mano y no me soltó.**

**Ni siquiera cuando su cara estaba peligrosamente cerca de la trayectoria de un jarrón, que Renee le había lanzado al conocer que su querida hija, por fin, se había casado. Aunque desde luego no estaba tirando la casa por la ventana por la alegría que le invadía. Al principio pensaron que aquello era un farol que me estaba marcando, pero cuando les enseñe el contrato matrimonial con la firma de un juez, un abogado, la de los Crowley y la de Emmett y yo, los objetos de cerámica y cristal empezaron a volar en nuestra dirección. **

**-¡Pero como has sido capaz de hacer esto a tu madre!-La bandeja de cristal de Murano había pasado rozando la oreja de Emmett-¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti!-Suspiré, cansada de estar escuchando sus tonterías.**

**El aire le empezaba a fallar, y al sentarse comprendí que iba a fingir un ataque de ansiedad.**

**-¡Oh, Dios!-Se llevó las manos a la cabeza-¡Te ha seducido! ¡Estás embarazada!**

**-¡Te has dejado preñar, puta!-Me acusó Phil airado.**

**-¡Cuidado, amigo! Nadie debe cuestionar la virtud de mi esposa-Le previno Emmett tan enfadado que Phil pareció remitir lo dicho.**

**-¡Phil!-Le llamó Renee angustiada-¡Trae ahora mismo las sales!**

**-No estoy embarazada ni me he dejado seducir. Solo he hecho lo que vosotros tanto me insistíais que hiciese-Quería salir lo antes posible de aquella casa.**

**-¡Tenías un contrato con Newton! ¡La boda se iba a celebrar en menos de un mes!-Vociferó Renee como una arpía-Incluso Elizabeth Masen nos iba a dar el vestido de tu boda. Claro que tampoco la íbamos a invitar a la boda. Sería muy feo que viese como la antigua prometida de su hijo se casaba con otro.**

"**Y más si hubiese llevado el mismo vestido que hubiese llevado en mi boda con Edward", Aquello era una buena bofetada a Elizabeth.**

**-¡Que altruista la señora Masen!-Se rió Emmett-Pues a nosotros no nos ha ofrecido nada de eso.**

**Sonreí débilmente a Emmett. **

**-Te van a acusar de violación de contrato-Phil me enseñó los dientes de forma amedrentadora, sin que aquello me asustase lo más mínimo-Y tú y tu maridito os vais a pudrir en la cárcel.**

**-No he incumplido ningun trato porque yo no firmé nada. En tal caso los que iríais a la cárcel, seriáis vosotros porque vuestra firma estaba impresa en el contrato. **

**Renee, al oír la palabra cárcel, se desplomó sobre la silla, desmayada. Emmett fue corriendo a por las sales y se las puso debajo de la nariz.**

**Cuando volvió en si, volvió en a su sesión de lloriqueos y gritos histéricos.**

**-Venga, venga, venga-Le animó Emmett dandole unos golpecitos en la espalda-La situación no es tan mala. Ustedes querían ver a su hija casada, y ya lo han conseguido. A propósito, ¿Puedo llamarla mamá?**

**-¡No!-Gritó Renee. Luego se volvió a mí con toda su rabia sin contener-¿Cómo me has podido hacer esto, Isabella? Yo soy tu madre. Te he dado una educación. Te he permitido hacer todo lo que has querido, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo en muchas de las cosas e intentado casarte lo mejor que he podido…y tú por llevarme la contraria, has estropeado tu vida para siempre, casándote con un aventurero, un don nadie… ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? Tú no le amas. Tanto que predicas el matrimonio por amor, y lo que has hecho ha sido una venganza contra nosotros sin motivo ninguno.**

**Me sentí ofendida por sus palabras. Me crucé de brazos y me dirigí a ella en tono glacial. **

**-Espero que no estés diciéndome que has sido una buena madre. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que te has preocupado por mí? Prácticamente, eres una desconocida para mí. Mientras mi padre y mis tutores se encargaban de mi educación, tú te ibas de fiesta en fiesta apareciendo al amanecer del día siguiente y sin verte durante semanas enteras, porque cuando regresabas, te metías en la cama y no se te podía molestar. Y cuando no te ibas de fiestas, te dedicabas a ignorarme como si de un mueble se tratase. La única vez que te vi en tu papel de madre fue cuando padre murió y la familia Masen me reclamó a su lado. Incluso ese gesto no lo hiciste por amor de madre. No querías separarte de mí porque no querías que darle esa satisfacción a Elizabeth Masen. Me has permitido hacer lo que yo quisiese porque era la manera más factible que tenías para que yo no te molestase mientras estuvieses con tu marido y tus trapicheos. Y en cuanto al matrimonio, si era ventajoso para mi, no te importaba demasiado. Solo querías que fuese ventajoso para ti y tu marido. Estabais dispuestos a entregarme al mejor postor sin importaros si yo iba a estar bien. Lo único que queríais era gastaros mi dinero mientras Newton me esclavizaba en su cama y me trataba como una vulgar prostituta, anulándome por completo, dandole un hijo por año. Os creíais que por ser una mujer y no haber cumplido los dieciocho años, iba a ser sumisa y complaciente. Pensasteis que, después de la muerte de mi prometido, yo estaba sola y nadie me iba a escuchar. Y estuve a punto de rendirme y dejar de ser yo misma, pero descubrí que tenía grandes amigos y que no me iban a dejar en la estacada. Tenías razón, madre-Le sonreí cruelmente mientras ella se empequeñecía en su asiento-Casarse por amor es bueno, pero casarse por venganza es aun mejor. Me siento tan realizada. Y quiero a Emmett-No iba a añadir que como un hermano. Me gustaba dejarles con la expectativa.**

**-¡Oh, querida! ¡Que maquiavélica eres! ¡Menudo par tienes!-Me reconoció Emmett, admirado-Recuerdame que no te haga enfadar, si no quiero salir trasquilado. Aunque espero que me permitas irme de prostíbulos de vez en cuando... ¡Con mi dinero, por supuesto!**

**Le acaricié la mano para agradecerle su apoyo.**

**Phil saltó a la defensiva.**

**-No eres nadie ni nada, pequeña víbora. Te crees muy lista pero en el fondo solo eres una estupida zorra. Tú mismo has caído en la trampa, mocosa. No querías casarte, pero para romper un contrato matrimonial has tenido que hacerlo. ¿Cuál era tu plan? Casarte con un don nadie caza fortunas. Cuando te quedes en la calle y tengas que trabajar en una fabrica durante catorce horas cobrando un diez dolares por semana, comprenderás que nuestra solución era lo mejor que se te podía ofrecer.**

**Sonreí despectivamente a Phil.**

**-Yo creo que no-Saqué un papel de mi bolsillo y se lo di a Phil.**

**A medida que lo iba leyendo su semblante iba cambiando de color y su sonrisa iba desapareciendo en proporción con el saliente de sus ojos. Se puso lívido y apretó el papel con sus manos. Algo le impedía soltarlo. Repentinamente, una perlas de sudor afloraron en su frente y parecía que le costaba respirar.**

**-Tú…tú no puedes hacernos esto…no es posible…-Se taladraba con las palabras.**

**-¡Phil!-Gimió Renee.**

**-¡En este papel dice que ella es la dueña de esta casa y de todos los bienes y fortuna del Capitán Charles Swan!-Phil agitó el papel con furia-¿Sabes que significa esto, Renee? ¡Que nos puede echar a la calle en este momento!**

**-¡Ella no puede hacer eso!-Fue su último grito antes de volverse a desvanecerse en la silla y Emmett tuviese que darle agua y ponerle las sales en la nariz. **

**Observé el espectáculo con indiferencia. Había pasado tanto tiempo contemplando sus tragicomedias, que ahora sus desgracias no me conmovían en absoluto. Era terrible que una hija llegase a pensar eso de su madre y su padrastro, pero demasiados años de carencia de cariño materno me habían endurecido.**

**Cuando mi madre parecía que se había recuperado, decidí dar mi veredicto.**

**-Desde el momento en que yo decidí convertirme en la señora McCarty-Empezaba a sonarme mejor el apellido. Podría deberse a las circunstancias. Realmente era malvada. Estaba saboreando esta situación-esta casa y todo lo que hay en ella, me pertenecen por herencia. Así me lo dijo mi padre al hacer el testamento. Por lo que en este instante, si yo lo decido, esta noche estaréis durmiendo en un callejón. O incluso, podréis ir la cárcel, porque estoy en mi pleno derecho a denunciaros por malversar la fortuna que mi padre me dejó y que mi madre tenía el deber de custodiar hasta que yo me casase-Renee y Phil empezaron a temblar. Respire y deje una prolongación de cinco minutos para agobiarles un poco más-Pero no lo voy a hacer. He decidido ser generosa y, no solo no os voy a denunciar, sino que estoy dispuesta a dejaros que viváis en esta casa. Estáis en la ruina y no creo que tengáis suficiente dinero como para compraros una casa nueva. No pienso echaros a la calle. Si no podéis manteneros en esta casa, siempre tendréis la opción de alquilarla e iros a vivir a un sitio con una renta más asequible. Porque al contrario que tú y que Phil, yo si recuerdo que eres mi madre y no puedo dejarte en la estacada, a pesar de todo el mal que me has hecho. ****L****o único que te voy a pedir es que me dejes partir de esta casa ahora mismo y a partir de este momento, dejare de existir para vosotros. Al igual que vosotros para mí. No intentéis localizarme, porque en lugar de tener noticias mías, las tendréis de mi abogado. No sé si vosotros os olvidareis de mí, pero os puedo asegurar que en cuanto salga de aquí, yo sí lo haré. Mandaré a recoger mis cosas-Después de decir eso, estaba dispuesta a girarme para irme hacia la puerta de entrada, pero Emmett me agarró del brazo y me lo impidió.**

**-Creo que tus padres aún no nos han dado su bendición-Su sonrisa maliciosa se reflejó en el brillo de sus ojos castaños-Creo que ellos aún te deben un regalo de bodas.**

**Aquello no le hizó demasiada gracia a Phil.**

**-¡Nos ha condenado a la indigencia y quiere que la demos la enhorabuena!-Exclamó furioso.**

**-Phil-Suplicó Renee, agarrandole del brazo.**

**-¡Calla!-La empujó.**

**-Puede que yo sea un aventurero, no se lo niego. Puede que yo no sea el ejemplo de fidelidad más absoluta que exista. Pero si de algo puedo sentirme orgulloso, a parte de mi medio millón de dolares en el banco, es de conocer a los contactos adecuados para las ocasiones como esta. Los milagros de las chicas de "Mummy Louise". En fin, que me voy por las ramas. En una de esas noches locas, se puede conocer a tanta gente…entre otros a un prestamista cuyo negocio está en el Downstreet de Chicago…un par de copas y es capaz de soplarme la lista de clientes que ha tenido…y su nombre salió en esa conversación, señor Dwyer. Me contó que le había vendido unas joyas de increíble valor y que al final de todo se las dejo por veinticinco mil dolares…**

**-¿Veinticinco mil dolares?-Interrumpí a Emmett, dirigiéndome a Phil-Me dijisteis que habían costado cinco mil dolares que habíais dado a Newton. ¿Dónde está el resto del dinero?**

**-Lo tienen los acreedores-Phil tragó saliva al ver a Emmett poniéndose en posición de ataque.**

**Emmett siguió contando.**

**-También conocí a un tal señor Smith…un tipo encantador, si no le buscas las cosquillas y eres cumplidor con la palabra que se le da. Creo que por un casual, también mencionó su nombre. Por lo que me dijo, creo que está usted en un aprieto señor Dwyer porque, al parecer, le debe usted cinco mil dolares. Tiene suerte que aún no sepa donde vive usted. Imaginese que yo me vaya de copas un día y se me escape su dirección debido a la borrachera que tenga…-Se tapó la boca, haciéndose el inocente-Esta buena señora-Señaló a Renee-No podrá ser complacida en los ámbitos más íntimos de su matrimonio-Hizó una mueca de fingido horror.**

**-Le iba a pagar. Tengo el dinero aquí…-Las rodillas de Phil empezaron a temblar-…Solo necesito pagar a dos o tres acreedores más…-Parecía a punto del llanto.**

**-¿Cuánto tiene por casualidad?-Pregunto Emmett, aparentando no sentir interes por aquello.**

**-Aun tengo cinco mil dolares-Musitó a punto de llorar como un niño pequeño.**

**-Pues vamos a hacer una cosa-Le sugirió Emmett-Yo hablaré con el señor Smith y de alguna manera, conseguiré que le perdone su deuda-Phil parecía esperanzado por aquello-A cambio de que le de una parte del dinero de sus joyas a mi esposa-Le miré anonadada. Era lo que menos me podría esperar. Era mejor de lo que podía soñar. Aunque estaba dispuesta a pagar ese dinero y más por memorizar para siempre la cara de desconcierto y furia de Phil-Ella perdonará el resto. **

**-¿Y si me niego?-Phil intentó sacar un amago de dignidad, que irónicamente me pareció patético.**

**Emmett venció la distancia entre los dos y agarrandole por el cuello de la camisa, le levantó varios centímetros del suelo.**

**-Pues no hará falta esperar al señor Smith para que yo le haga su trabajo y le parta las piernas-Le enseño los dientes-¿Queda claro,…papá?**

**-¡Ay!-Gimió Renee-¡Vais a mancharme las alfombras de sangre!**

**Phil acabó cediendo y, al ser depositado de nuevo en el suelo, saco de su chaqueta un fajo de billetes y me los tiró de mala gana. Jamás me había sentido tan eufórica.**

**Después de la humillación, Phil se volvió a mi madre y empezó a increparla.**

**-¡Te advertí que te libraras de tu mocosa!-Le echo en cara a esta-¡Mira lo que nos ha liado! Espero que por lo menos tu cerebro te llegue para abrirte de piernas y finjas los orgasmos como haces conmigo. Porque para ser puta de categoría, se te ha pasado el arroz, vieja arpía.**

**-Aquí el único que no vale ni para proxeneta, eres tú. Y si mi figura se ha estropeado, es porque he dado los mejores años de mi vida a un autentico parásito. Yo te he dado todo y tú lo único que has hecho es chuparme la sangre y el dinero.**

**-¡Zorra!**

**-¡Cabron!**

**Los insultos llegaron a mayores y al compartir una mirada con Emmett, comprendí que ya era hora de salir de esta casa para siempre.**

**Eché un vistazo nostálgico por tener que dejar la casa de mis abuelos y mi padre a esos dos individuos y me agarré del brazo de Emmett para salir de allí y saborear en mi paladar el sabor de la libertad.**

**Los insultos fueron sustituidos por lanzamientos de objetos de cristal y cerámica. **

**-¡Que bonito es el amor!-Repuse irónica al oír colisionar un objeto de cristal en el suelo.**

**-Pues yo no quiero saber como reaccionaran cuando venga el acreedor a partirle las piernas y se enteren de la trola de las copas y las putas que le he contado-Confesó Emmett con aires inocentes mientras nos dirigíamos al coche donde Elizabeth nos estaba esperando con una sonrisa de bienvenida.**

**Era mi tercer plato de tarta de fresas que me comía. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto había echado de menos mi postre favorito hasta que la señora Pott me la preparó por motivo de la celebración por mi adquirida libertad. Me sentía casi feliz. Era un sentimiento extraño que no había albergado desde la muerte de Edward. Ahora, comiendo tarta y sentada en la mesa con Elizabeth, Emmett, Angela y Ben Crowley y la señora Pott, era capaz de esbozar una sonrisa sincera y reírme con ganas de las cosas.**

**-¿Así que te vas a Paris?-Me preguntó Angela, bastante sorprendida y admirada por mi decisión-Aquello debe ser muy bonito. Me gustaría ir algún día a Paris.**

**-Siempre podéis venir a visitarme-Les invité.**

**-Teníamos que haber ido en nuestra luna de miel. Pero ahora andamos un poco escasos de dinero con todos los gastos que nos requiere un nuevo hogar-Se lamentó Ben.**

**-No te preocupes, Ben-Le consoló Elizabeth-Cuando Edward y yo nos casamos, nuestra situación económica también era precaria y no nos pudimos permitir irnos de viaje de novios hasta casi diez años después. Recuerdo que fuimos a Venecia.**

**-¿Le gustó Venecia?-Preguntó Angela con ojos soñadores.**

**Elizabeth frunció el ceño, algo enfadada.**

**-Bueno… teniendo en cuenta que yo quería tener una luna de miel con mi marido a solas, pero este decía que iba a echar de menos a su hijo y que si no lo veía en vacaciones, ya no le vería hasta el curso que viene, tuve que cargar con dos niños en los quince días que estuvimos. Entre el padre y el hijo me volvieron loca. Entre que hicieron una apuesta para ver quien de los dos mataba más palomas a pedradas en la plaza de San Marcos y luego por las mañanas, al padre de la criatura no se le ocurría otra que darle café solo por las mañanas y por la noches, una copa de vino…¡Como si Edward necesitase algo para estimularle a hacer travesuras!...Estuve las dos semanas gritándoles y pegándoles collejas para que se comportasen…pero cuando se pusieron a escupir al agua mientras dábamos un paseo en góndola, estuve a punto de arrojarles al río Po. En el hotel ya nos conocían como los "yankies" y nos temían cada vez que nos veían. Cuando volvimos a New York me pasé una semana sin hablar con ellos y les grité que nunca más iría de viaje con ellos. Pero, después de todo me enviaron un ramo de flores con una tarjeta, diciéndome lo mucho que lo sentían. Nunca me podía enfadar con ellos en serio…-El rostro de Elizabeth se enrojeció debido a la emoción de los recuerdos. Supuse que nos unía a las dos el mismo dolor por la perdida de un ser amado, solo que el golpe para ella había sido el doble de impactante. Ya era suficientemente duro perder a tu alma gemela y herir tu interior de manera desgarradora. Pero perder a un hijo era algo antinatural. Como echar sal a una herida y mantenerla abierta en carne viva.**

**Pero al contrario de lo que me podría llegar a imaginar, los ojos de Elizabeth reaccionaban al dolor cuando se hablaba de su difunto marido. Sin embargo, con Edward era diferente. Tal vez la gente no notaba la sutil diferencia entre los gestos y los guiños de Elizabeth cuando se hablaba de su marido o de su hijo. Pero, yo que la conocía más profundamente, podía distinguir por sus expresiones, la forma de morderse el labio, la manera de crispar sus dedos en la falda y el ritmo de su respiración, la ambigua discrepancia entre la pena más desgarrada, a la dulce nostalgia. Cuando hablaba de mi Edward, su tono no era de congoja, si no de esperanza. No como si su hijo hubiese muerto, si no que estaba haciendo un largo viaje y volvería algún día. Mi interior me decía que aquello se trataba de algo más que una simple defensa en contra del dolor. **

**Miré a Elizabeth detenidamente para intentar descifrar parte de su enigma, pero su impasible rostro solo estaba concentrado en comerse el trozo de tarta y hablar con Angela.**

**-Aunque señora Crowley, siempre podríamos ir a Paris para visitar a la señorita Swan…esto, a la señora McCarty-Continuó hablando Elizabeth, corrigiéndose por el lapsus de llamarme por mi apellido de soltera. Al igual que yo, ella tampoco se acostumbraba del todo a mi nuevo estado civil, ni mucho menos a mi apellido-Aunque tendrá que ser dentro de dos años. Me temo que voy a estar muy ocupada preparando mi examen para ser juez.**

**Emmett silbó admirativo.**

**-Miedo me da, señora Masen-Fingió asustarse-Menos mal que yo para entonces estaré muy lejos de Chicago.**

**-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Emmett?-Pregunté realmente interesada. Me daba pena tener que separarme de él tan pronto.**

**-¿Vas a volver a Memphis o a New York?-Le preguntó Elizabeth.**

**Emmett esbozó una enorme sonrisa.**

**-No. Voy a hacer el negocio más importante de mi vida y para eso voy a tener que irme hasta Juneau-Explicó con entusiasmo sus planes.**

**Se me atragantó un trozo de tarta y Elizabeth le echó una mirada inquisitiva. Angela y Ben parecía no creerse lo que estaban oyendo.**

**-¿Se puede saber que clase de negocios te traes en Alaska?-Le preguntó Elizabeth con una ligera alteración en la voz-Ahí no hay más que rusos, hielo, osos polares y pingüinos.**

**-Cuando llegué pregunté en el hospital por el doctor Cullen-Pegué un leve respingo de la silla al oír el apellido de aquel misterioso y atractivo personaje, mientras que Elizabeth simuló bajar los ojos a su taza de café, mientras un leve temblor en los dedos la hacían más vulnerable a sus emociones- y me dijeron que se había trasladado a algún lugar de Alaska, pero no me supieron decir donde. Empezaré por viajar hasta Juneau y a partir de entonces empezaré a buscar.**

**-¿Por qué buscas al doctor Cullen, Emmett? ¿Acaso estás enfermo? ¿O tienes algún negocio con él?-No podría imaginarme que el doctor hiciese alguna especie de trato con Emmett o que le debiese dinero. No me parecía el típico hombre que dejase a deber nada.**

**-¡Oh, no! En realidad el doctor no me interesa en absoluto. Tal vez si tuviese un par de melones y no mease de pie, podría haberme fijado en él. Para las mujeres, os puede resultar tan seductor, pero yo soy un hombre de pelo en pecho y como que esas cosas…-Hizó un gesto de repelus-El que entendía de eso era el pequeño Eddie.**

**-¡Emmett!-Le regañó Elizabeth-¡Ya está bien de meterse con mi hijo!**

**-Pero si Eddie era un gran hombre. Aunque tuviese ese pequeño defecto, usted le iba a querer igual, señora Masen. Al igual que Isabella, ¿Verdad?-Me guiñó un ojo mientras me contenía la lengua para no contarle a Emmett como había descubierto que él estaba equivocado respecto a esa faceta de Edward. A decir verdad, muy equivocado.**

**Me tapé la cara con una servilleta para que no se me notase como estaba enrojeciendo.**

**-Es que a Eddie le tenía que tirar el pescado más que la carne-Continuó Emmett-Porque yo hubiera tenido una prometida como la que él tenía…, bueno a lo mejor con más volumen de pecho,… y creo que no hubieses llegado virgen al matrimonio, Isabella.**

**Me empecé a reír como una histérica para disimular todo el estupor que me estaba recorriendo el cuerpo. Por suerte, Elizabeth acudió en mi ayuda.**

**-¿Te crees que todos los hombres son una panda de rufianes como tú, Emmett? Además, es de muy mala educación hablar de la virtud de una dama delante de ella y de otras personas. Puede llevar a equívocos.**

**-No se preocupe, señora Masen. Nunca he dudado de la virtud y el buen decoro de la señora McCarty-Repuso Angela. Le sonreí debido a la ternura que me inspiraba su inocencia.**

**-Emmett, hazme el favor de explicar que es lo que quieres de Carlisl…, esto… del doctor Cullen y que es lo que te llevas entre manos-Elizabeth desvió de nuevo el tema para evitar indagar más profundamente. Me preguntaba hasta que punto sabría lo que llegué a pasar con Edward.**

**-Es que…-Emmett empezó a juguetear nervioso con los dedos-…tengo una cuestión que arreglar con él. Me gustaría saber si en un futuro no muy lejano…pues le podría llamar…papá.**

**Aquello hizó que Elizabeth y yo nos volviésemos a atragantar con el café. ¿Sería posible que Emmett estuviese enamorado de verdad y se decidiera a sentar la cabeza de una vez? Apenas recordaba a la hija del doctor Cullen, pero sí tenía un vago concepto de su belleza irreal y única. También me situé en el momento en la que ella me fue a ver para darle una carta de negativa a Emmett. Nunca entendí cual era el inconveniente. Emmett podría ser irreverente y vulgar en algunas ocasiones, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por las personas que quería. Además tenía una posición suficientemente holgada para poder tratarla como una reina. Esperaba que el doctor Cullen fuese razonable, viese las ventajas de aquel enlace y permitiese a su hija aceptar a Emmett como marido. Esperaba que no pusiese muchos reparos en que su futuro yerno fuese divorciado.**

**-No me puedo creer que estés enamorado, Emmett-Le felicité. En el fondo, esperaba que ella fuese mejor esposa de lo que iba a ser yo. **

**-Creo que se merece ser feliz, señor McCarty-Le animó Ben.**

**-Muy feliz-Remarcó la señora Pott.**

**Elizabeth no parecía tan eufórica como nosotros y no se unió al regocijo general. Se limitó a bajar la mirada, fijándola en el plato. La observé morderse sutilmente el labio. Era el mismo gesto que hacía Edward cuando veía que algo no iba bien. ¿Qué sabía ella sobre el doctor Cullen y su familia? Parecía que sobre ese asunto estuviese atada a una especie de juramento hipocrático. Aun así, yo fui la única que reparó en ella.**

**-Bueno, no podemos vender la piel del oso antes de haberla matado-Emmett estaba tan rojo como una grana-Primero tengo que ir a buscarla y encontrarla. Pero aunque me tenga que barrer toda Alaska, volveré con ella.**

**-Pero Alaska es territorio extranjero y además es tan inhóspito. Me pregunto como se las apañara-La voz de Angela sonaba preocupada. Si no conociera el carácter indómito de Emmett, que le hizó sobrevivir a la guerra en condiciones más que precarias, yo también estaría preocupada. Pronto, Emmett nos devolvió la confianza con su habitual alegría.**

**-¡Bah!-No le dio importancia-Yo no me preocuparía demasiado. Mientras haya osos, alcohol y putas, yo me las iré apañando.**

**-Emmett-Puse los ojos en blanco. Nunca cambiaría-Pensé que estaba enamorado de la señorita Hale. No creo que a ella le hiciese muy feliz que usted esté con otras mujeres que no sean ella.**

**-¡Jo!-Empezó a hacer pucheros-Con algo tendré que entretenerme mientras sigo con la busqueda de mi Rachel.**

**-¿Rachel?-Pregunté con escepticismo. No era el nombre que me venía a la cabeza para aquella enfermera.**

**-En realidad cuando la vi por primera vez, no la estaba escuchando demasiado. Más bien me estaba fijando en sus encantos más evidentes a la vista. Pero me fijé que en el bolsillo de su bata llevaba la inicial de su nombre y luego el apellido Hale. El bolsillo estaba en un lugar estratégico. Como nunca llegué a averiguar el nombre de mi dulce Artemisa pues la decidí llamar Rachel. Rachel era la prostituta con la que me acosté para desvirgarme y como también era rubia y estaba muy bien dotada, pues me recordó a ella. Además tiene toda la pinta de llamarse Rachel, ¿No creéis?**

**-Espero que nunca le expliques la historia de Rachel a la señorita Hale, si quieres tener alguna posibilidad con ella-Elizabeth decidió hablar. Tenía una sonrisa burlona, pero en sus ojos había un brillo inescrutable en los ojos. Al sentir una punzada en mi pecho, la deje de mirar para juguetear con un trozo de tarta. Cuando volví a fijar mi vista en ella, su sonrisa había desaparecido.**

**-Emmett, ya te lo dije una vez que a lo mejor la señorita Hale no era lo más conveniente para ti. No lo digo por quitarte la ilusión. Sabes que te quiero y deseo lo mejor para ti, por eso estoy obligada a decirte esto. No creo que sea lo que tú estás buscando. El doctor Cullen y su familia no son muy...accesibles-La palabra "accesible" no era precisamente la que estaba buscando. Era una más fuerte. Un sexto sentido me decía que Elizabeth y el doctor estaban unidos por alguna especie de secreto muy comprometedor. **

**-No tengo nada en contra del doctor Cullen-Siguió explicando ésta mientras Emmett la miraba anonadado-Es más, nunca encontraré a nadie con unas cualidades tan excepcionales como las de él…Creo que nunca tendré vida suficiente para agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí-Por el rabillo del ojo me localizó con sus penetrantes ojos verdes-Estoy en deuda con él…eternamente. Pero hay cosas de él…-Se atascó levemente…-Es mejor que mantengas las distancias con ellos…puede que si descubrieses una mínima parte de lo que esconde, te pensarías mejor las cosas.**

**La miré fijamente, mientras ésta seguía hablando con Emmett. ¿Qué era lo que sabía? Pero ella parecía ignorarme. Su atención estaba concentrada en algún lugar. Tenía la impresión que me estaba evitando.**

**-¿Qué es lo peor que te puedas imaginar de la Señorita Hale, Emmett?-No era una pregunta muy inocente. **

**Emmett abrió los ojos exageradamente.**

**-¡Ay, Dios mio!-Exclamó aterrado-¡Que mala suerte! ¡Seguro que la tiene más gorda que la mía y todo!-Se llevó las manos a la cabeza-¿Por qué esa obra maestra de la naturaleza es lo que es? Aunque me preguntó como habrá conseguido tener esa delantera que tiene. Su padre es cirujano, pero no creo que haga milagros…**

**-¡Emmett, ella es una mujer!-Le tranquilizó Elizabeth en ese sentido.**

**-¡Ah, bueno!-Se llevó una mano al corazón-Mientras no sea eso, lo demás no importa.**

**-Tú mismo-Se rindió Elizabeth. Decidió cambiar de tema y se volvió hacia mí-Cariño, voy a darte mi regalo de bodas-Se dirigió hacia la cómoda y sacó de un cajón unos papeles. Me los dio ante mi estupefacción-Dentro de tres días a las diez de la mañana tienes que estar en New York para coger el barco que te lleve a Ruan y después cogerás un tren hasta Paris. Creo que no es el mejor regalo de bodas, pero las circunstancias son las circunstancias-Suspiró, pesarosa. Ambas sabíamos cuales eran las circunstancias ideales.**

**-Es el mejor regalo que me habéis podido hacer-Mi pasaporte a la libertad. Sonreí con ganas.**

**-Entonces eso significa que solo te faltan dos días para irte-Me avisó Angela.**

**-Sí-Asentí.**

**Era algo extraño, pero a pesar de que tu universo interior se paralizase por el dolor, el mundo que te rodeaba, cambiaba. Aunque mi corazón se hubiera detenido para mí, este aun se acompasaba con el tic tac del reloj de Elizabeth. En definitiva, el mundo seguía girando, aunque el dolor por la destrucción de mi propio mundo, me hubiese cegado. Dos días y ya no volvería a ver más el lago Michigan. Dos días más y adiós a Chicago y a todo mi oasis al que yo creía el mundo. La realidad venía a por mí y yo le echaría cara. Aunque en mis maletas, además de la ropa, siempre llevaría los pequeños fragmentos de todas las cosas buenas que las personas a las que apreciaba me iban dando.**

**Me sentía menos infeliz que unos meses atrás y estaba en perfectas condiciones de cumplir mi promesa a Edward.**

**-No soy muy dada a los discursos…-se me anudaban las palabras en la garganta-…por lo tanto solo diré que estos van a ser los dos mejores días en mucho tiempo y de no haber sido por vosotros…-No pude continuar porque las lagrimas se empezaban a salir y, como me temía, empecé a sollozar.**

**-Lo sabemos-Elizabeth me arropó en sus brazos como si fuese un bebe y empezó a mecerme.**

**-Nosotros también te echaremos de menos-Confirmó Emmett-Y más te vale que no llores más porque, si no, me harás llorar a mí y aunque no os lo creáis, yo soy muy sensible con estas cosas. Por lo tanto solo me queda, alzar las tazas de café y brindar por Isabella Marie McCarty, la mejor esposa de la que me voy a divorciar…aunque si tuviese más delantera, no te creas que te iba a soltar tan a la ligera-Alzó la taza-¡Por Isabella! ¡Para que tenga todo lo que se merece y no se nos vuelva una snob europea!**

**-¡Por Isabella!-Le imitamos los demás y brindamos a mi salud.**

**-¡Por el pequeño Eddie!-Volvió a alzar la taza-¡Para que cuando haya llegado al cielo, se haya cambiado a la acera normal y no se dedique a seguir las faldas de los angelitos hasta que Isabella se vuelva a reunir con él! ¡Joder, que para él setenta u ochenta años de espera solo serán un paseo!**

**-¡Emmett, que mi hijo no es…era gay!-Protestó Elizabeth de nuevo.**

**-¡Por la madre de la criatura! ¡Porque es la madre que nunca quise tener, ya que hubiese preferido que se hubiese ido conmigo a la cama de haber tenido diez años menos!**

**Aquello hizó que Emmett se ganase una colleja por parte de Elizabeth. Me sentí con fuerzas para reírme de todo.**

**Entonces recordé que tenía algo pendiente con Emmett. Subí un momento a mi habitación-Mi cuarto siempre que había venido a dormir a aquella casa-y de mi joyero, cogí una cajita. Aquello era una de las pocas cosas que mi Renee y Phil no habían vendido. Abrí la caja y sonreí al ver mi anillo de hojas de esmeralda y brillantes. Perfecto para la verdadera mujer de Emmett. Bajé de nuevo al comedor y se lo entregué.**

**-Perteneció a mi abuela. Quiero que tu esposa, tu verdadera esposa, lo lleve como anillo de compromiso. Este es mi regalo de bodas para ti. Ojala pudiese darte más. Te lo mereces, Emmett. Espero de todo corazón que sea tu pequeña Artemisa.**

**Emmett empezó a darle vueltas con admiración. Una lágrima surcó su rostro. Se la limpió rápidamente.**

**-¡Por eso me gustan tan poco las despedidas!-Se sorbió los mocos-¡Sacan mi lado más tierno!-Sin darme cuenta, ya me había estrechado entre sus brazos y volvió a estampar sus labios con los míos. Solo me soltó cuando empezó a detectar signos de asfixia en mí.**

**Respiré varias veces antes de poder volver a hablar. Emmett parecía un niño con zapatos nuevos.**

**-¡Jo, esto es el complemento ideal para mi preciosa Roberta! Roberta fue la prostituta con la que yo me acosté después de Rachel. También rubia con buenas dotes-Nos explicó mientras poníamos los ojos en blanco. Nunca cambiaría. Esperaba que su aventura con su diosa de la caza particular acabase bien.**

**No hacía otra cosa que dar vueltas en la cama. Había sido un día demasiado largo. Entre la boda, la despedida de mis padre, la merienda para celebrar el acontecimiento, hacer las maletas y prepararme mentalmente para decir adiós, me tendrían que haber dejado totalmente agotada. Aún así no podía reconciliar el sueño. Volví a cerrar los ojos y me concentré en una masa de agua azul con tonos violáceos, teñida por las tonalidades de la noche. El lago Michigan. Una luz se me encendió y comprendí lo que me faltaba para poder irme sin llevar ningun lastre a mi nueva vida.**

**Cuando me levanté, sentí el frío procedente del suelo de mármol en mis pies. Rápidamente, me puse mis zapatillas y abrí el armario para coger mi abrigo. Me topé con una funda blanca y mi curiosidad hizó que la abriese.**

**Suspiré con melancolía cuando ante mis ojos apareció mi vestido de novia. Era irónico. Si todo hubiera salido como era debido, en aquel instante, hubiera estado discutiendo con Edward como refrenar el entusiasmo de Elizabeth con la boda e intentar disminuir los gastos de pequeños detalles como el banquete y las flores. Y estaría metalizándome ante la idea de ponerme el vestido y, que a consecuencia de ello, no me saldría urticaria debido a mi alergia mental al matrimonio.**

**Las tres pequeñas gotas de sangre me devolvieron a la realidad. En aquel momento, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por verme vestida con el traje en el reflejo de sus ojos. Y como estimulo respuesta, una sonrisa hubiera aparecido en sus labios. Una sonrisa que hubiera derribado todos los muros de mis miedos más internos y me hubiera dado valor para atravesar ese altar de su mano y decir "Sí, quiero". Y mi pánico al matrimonio hubiera sido una simple anécdota. **

**Pero como decían los cuentos, los hechizos de las hadas solo duraban hasta medianoche. Yo me tenía que preparar para una noche muy larga.**

**Cogí el abrigo y me dispuse a salir de aquella casa. **

**Hice el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Elizabeth y al personal del servicio. Emmett no había llegado a casa aún. Se había ido a celebrar su nuevo estado civil a la casa de "Mummy Louise". Elizabeth le había pedido que regresase a las once y que pudiese mantenerse sobre sus pies. El reloj marcaba la una.**

**Cerré la puerta con el mayor sigilo posible y me dirigí hacia la parte trasera del jardín donde empezaba el camino que me llevaría hasta mi lugar. Allí, por cinco minutos, los deseos se cumplían. **

**Eran mediados de febrero y me tuve que respaldar varias veces con el abrigo para protegerme del frío. Aun quedaban resquicios de la última nevada.**

**Al llegar comprobé que, aunque aquel prado a las orillas del lago solo tuviese colores blancos y negros, algo había cambiado desde la última vez que estuve. La naturaleza aun seguía muerta y enterrada bajo la nieve, pero bajo esta había indicios de florecer una nueva vida en sustitución de la antigua. El lago estaba cubierto por una fina capa de hielo. Eso indicaba, que al cabo de un par de meses, el lago volvería a la normalidad.**

**Retiré la nieve y el barro de un tronco y me senté sobre él. Los recuerdos aun me dolían y las emociones, aunque atemperadas, eran intensas. Sin embargo, la desesperación y la pena más desgarradora que habían sido mis sentimientos más intensos en aquellos primeros meses, había sido sustituida por la nostalgia. Esta me hizo volver a sacar los recuerdos más felices de mi infancia…y los que no eran mi infancia. Pero aquí también aprendí a escuchar una y mil veces la palabra "adiós". Ellos siempre me dijeron que volverían, pero la palabra "adiós" tenía el significado de "nunca". Esta vez, no la escucharía yo.**

**Como era ya nuestro ritual, cogí una piedra y la lancé al lago. Esperé a que esta rompiese el hielo y se hundiese en las profundidades. Me levanté y me dispuse a irme.**

**-Adiós, Edward-Esta vez me tocaba decir "adiós" a mí.**


	16. Lumiere

Lúmiere

_**Lúmiere**_

"_El destino de los hombres está hecho de momentos felices, toda la vida los tiene, pero no de épocas felices"_

Paris 1923.

_"Isabella"… _

_"Solo una vez más. Necesitaba sentir sus labios una vez más antes de no volverlo a ver en mucho tiempo. Intenso, delicado, dulce, apasionado y con un ligero sabor agridulce. Quería robar cinco minutos antes de que el destino me lo arrebatase. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mis dedos se concentraron en memorizar cada uno de los matices de su cabello y cada una de las angulaciones de su perfecto rostro. Quería memorizar cada detalle de su piel, para tener un refugio en mi memoria para las largas noches en las que yo le supiese lejos de mí. _  
_"Isabella", Su aliento me hacía cosquillas en mis labios. Me reí, levemente, para luego agarrar con más fuerza los mechones de su cabello y profundizar en el beso. En aquel momento, en el que Edward me acariciaba el rostro, no existía nada más. El ruido del motor del tren se extinguía, Elizabeth se había desvanecido junto su marido y el doctor Cullen y los llantos de las madres, esposas e hijas, se desvanecían en la nada. Aquella burbuja de paz y amor solo nos envolvía a él y a mí. _  
_"Vuelve a mí, vuelve a mí, vuelve a mí…", Le susurré una y mil veces. _  
_"Creo que eres tú la que tienes que volver a mi, Bella", Edward me susurró al oído. _  
_Me aleje de su cuerpo todo lo que sus brazos me permitieron para observarle un par de veces y asegurarme que había oído bien. _  
_No pude evitar ruborizarme al echarle una ojeada vestido con su uniforme de voluntario de la cruz roja aunque odiase aquella gorra de color blanco con la cruz de color rojo. Me molestaba muchísimo a la vista y yo adoraba su alborotado pelo de color rojizo. _  
_"Edward, yo estoy aquí", Le recordé muy extrañada, "El que tienes que coger el tren para New York eres tú" _  
_Edward me sonrió con melancolía. _  
_"Aun estás dormida, ¿Verdad?" _  
_"¿Qué estás diciendo, Edward?", Cada vez estaba más asustada por lo que presentía que iba a ocurrir. _  
_"¿Dónde crees que estás?" _  
_Suspiré varias veces antes de darle la respuesta. _  
_"Estoy en la estación con tus padres y contigo. Tú te vas a esa maldita guerra y…" _  
_"Bella, no estamos en ninguna estación", Me interrumpió poniéndome sus dedos sobre mis labios, "¿No lo recuerdas?" _  
_"Recordar…" _  
_"Yo no regresé a Chicago contigo. Y tú ya no vives en Chicago tampoco. Hace casi cinco años que estás en Paris. Lo recuerdas ahora, ¿Verdad?" _  
_Ante aquella verdad tan reveladora, una luz cegadora me inundaba más y más y mis ojos fueron incapaces de seguir abiertos. A pesar de ello, logré entreabrirlos y lo último que logre visualizar, fue a Edward fundiéndose con la luz. _

_"Abre los ojos, Isabella"…_

Los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, aterrizaron en mi rostro, impidiéndome cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Y si aquello no era suficiente, un balanceo me imposibilitó volver a coger el sueño.  
-¡No, mamá!-Protesté-¡Hoy es sábado!  
-Mademoiselle Swan?-La voz de Adelle, mi casera, acabó por sacarme de mi mundo onírico.  
Me froté los ojos e intenté no parecer muy frustrada por tener que despertarme.  
-Bonjour, Adelle-Le salude con voz pastosa intentando hablarle en mi mejor francés-¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahora?  
-Monsieur Landrú está al teléfono. Dice que es urgente.  
"¡Que cunda el pánico!", Pensé al ver como se me esfumaban unas horas extras de sueño.  
-Monsieur Landrú hace un mundo de una gota de agua. Enseguida bajaré a portería. Mercy, Adelle.  
-Mademoiselle-Me saludó antes de retirarse a portería.  
Haciendo un acopio de esfuerzo por mi parte, me levanté de la cama, tirando todos los apuntes de mi examen de ayer, sobre los cuales me había quedado dormida por no haber tenido fuerzas suficientes para hacer otra cosa que ponerme el pijama y meterme en la cama. Calcule haber estado durmiendo al menos unas diez horas. Monsieur Landrú me había dado el día libre y después de salir de mi último examen del segundo semestre, no tenía el cuerpo para demasiadas celebraciones.  
Busqué mi bata por la habitación y me la puse antes de salir por los pasillos y llegar hasta la portería.  
No estaba lo suficiente dormida como para no estar prevenida ante la tendencia a exagerar de mi patrón, por lo que al coger el teléfono me alejé el auricular de mi oreja lo máximo que pude.  
- Bonjour, Monsieur Landrú. ¿Cómo le va todo…

- ¡Al infierno con los modales, maldita mujer estadounidense! ¿Dónde ha estado anoche? Me importa una mierda que se fuera con su amante de turno. Antes de un amante, estoy yo. Está casada con su trabajo. Para eso yo me gasto una millonada en mantenerla. Espero que su juventud le haga respetar los sacrificios de los demás. Aunque siendo estadounidense, joven y mujer yo lo dude... –Me gritó mi jefe en un francés perfecto. Hablaba perfectamente el inglés, pero esto lo hacía por fastidiar.

-Tiene usted razón, Monsieur Landrú, usted es más importante que mis amantes- Sobre todo porque me paga bien-¿Le ha ocurrido algo a mademoiselle Tatiana?

-Ella está divinamente. Los músicos están divinamente. Los maquilladores están divinamente. Los costureros están divinamente. Usted y su petulancia americana están divinamente…¡A costa de mi salud! ¡Dentro de tres días tengo que estar en New York! ¡Faure me ha pedido que haga una tour con su opera "Penélope"!...Y nadie me ayuda…¡Voy a empezar a rebajar sueldos! ¡Yo no mantengo a una pandilla de inútiles!

-Que yo sepa, Monsieur, usted me paga por la educación de Tatiana…

-¡Pues ya sabe donde tiene que estar mañana a las diez!-Me gritó-A propósito, ¿Dónde ha estado usted las dos ultimas semanas?

-Usted me dio permiso para descansar y que me dedicase a mis examenes finales-Le recordé con paciencia-Pero ahora que estoy libre. Soy toda suya. Las veinticuatro horas del día.

-¡Mañana a las diez!-me exigió.

-Puntual como un reloj-Por cuatrocientos francos al mes, no podía quejarme demasiado.

-Américaine et femme tenias qu'être- _**"Americana y mujer tenías que ser"**_Se despidió con sus modales acostumbrados y me colgó.  
Me limité a encogerme de hombros y miré el reloj de la portería. Aun me faltaba dos horas, pero antes de ir al edificio de la opera tenía que hacer algo. Subí los escalones con pesadez. Sentí una puerta abrirse y mi compañero de pasillo asomó la puerta.  
-Buenos días por la mañana-Me saludó Jack en un perfecto inglés con su acento de Texas. Éramos el uno para el otro, un oasis de descanso rodeado de un mar de lengua francesa. Las horas que pasaba con Jack Thompson, uno de los violinistas de la orquesta de Paris, eran las únicas en las que yo podía hablar inglés. Aquello me aseguraba que no se me olvidaba mi propio idioma. A pesar de proceder de Dallas, me encantaba tener junto a mí, un compatriota americano, y más aún si aquel compatriota era un apuesto y galante hombre de unos veintinueve años, alto, pelo rubio, ojos color miel, tez morena, sonrisa seductora, gran sentido del humor y sobre todo mucho amor por la música.  
-Buenos días-Le saludé olvidándome de mi mal humor por la charla con Monsieur Landrú.  
-¡Uhm!-Se mordió el labio inferior al ver que mi sonrisa no había sido tan efusiva como de costumbre-Déjame adivinar…el señor Robespierre ha vuelto a decir que los americanos somos la peor escoria de la tierra, ¿Me equivoco?  
-Allons enfants de la Patrie, Le jour de gloire est arrivé! Contre nous de la tyrannie-Le canturreé la marsellesa como respuesta afirmativa.  
- Aux armes, citoyens, Formez vos bataillons, Marchons, marchons! Qu'un sang impur Abreuve nos sillons!-Me siguió la corriente. Se rió y continuó hablando-Para que veas que todo lo que se cuenta sobre los modales de los europeos son mitos. Lo que les pasa es que están resentidos porque les salvamos el culo en la guerra. Además, sabes que Monsieur guillotina en el fondo nos tiene cariño. No hubiera puesto un anuncio en un periódico de Estados Unidos buscando una maestra para su pupila, si no hubiera sabido que los americanos somos garantía de éxito. De todas formas, sigo pensando que ha salido ganando. Seguro que nunca se imaginó que tendría una señorita de la alta sociedad de Chicago, dándole clases a una pobre huérfana rusa. Bonita, culta y con sentido del humor. Lo tiene todo, señorita Swan.  
A mi pesar, noté como el color se me subía a las mejillas.  
-¿Café y tostadas?-Le pregunté para proseguir con tres años de ritual. Todas las mañanas, Jack venía conmigo a desayunar, comer y cenar. Como buen hombre que era, había demostrado ser incapaz de poner una sartén en el fuego sin quemarse y con ello provocar un pequeño incendio en la casa. Por lo tanto, había decidido confiarme a mí ese aspecto mientras él se dedicaba a protegerme y proporcionarme compañía cuando las circunstancias pudiesen resultar embarazosas. A pesar de que la mentalidad europea era mucho más abierta que la americana, en la mayoría de los aspectos, aun resultaba muy difícil de comprender que una mujer tuviese una independencia total y absoluta. Jack podría llegar a ser un gran aliado en ese aspecto y habíamos logrado una gran amistad debido a los sentimientos de soledad y extrañeza que pudiesen surgir en dos americanos en una ciudad hostil como Paris.  
-Dame media hora-Me pidió.  
-Perfecto-Me fui hacia mi habitación.  
Preparé mi ropa, que constaba de una blusa blanca, una falda negra hasta la rodilla, un cambio de vestuario que en Chicago hubiese sido inadmisible cinco años antes, y sobre todo una cómoda prenda interior cuya existencia había facilitado mi vida laboral de una forma prodigiosa. Después de la tiranía del corsé, la venida del sujetador había sido más que bienvenida. Adiós a las costillas apretadas, la opresión de pecho y los esfuerzos titánicos por respirar. Las braguitas de algodón y los ligueros, también eran un complemento ideal para mi agitada vida como estudiante universitaria y trabajadora casi a tiempo completo.  
Abrí las persianas, el sol inundó la habitación, y con una sonrisa, descubrí ante mis ojos una calle perteneciente al barrio latino, llena de vida. Se notaba en el ambiente que el verano había llegado.  
Silbé una canción, alegremente, mientras encendía el gas, regulaba el temporizador y me metía en la ducha con un humor excelente.

Cuando saque mis zapatos de tacón de aguja del armario, el estómago amenazó con darme un respingo. Probablemente, esta era, junto con la melena corta y las puntas para fuera, la única moda a la que yo aún no me había hecho. Cuatro años en la capital del amor y la moda, no habían sido suficientes para erradicar mi torpeza congénita, por lo que para mí, el andar ocho horas al día sobre los tacones, se convertía en un autentico suplicio.  
Monsieur Landrú había sido muy condescendiente con el asunto de mi peinado y me había salvado de la opción de cortarme el pelo, pero había sido inflexible a la hora de llevar los zapatos de tacón. Su lema era: "La institutriz de mi cantante estrella no solo debe ser una dama, si no también parecerlo". Los franceses consideraban mi instrumento de tortura como el paradigma de la feminidad, por lo tanto allí estaba yo, con los zapatos de charol negro en la mano y gesto de pocos amigos. Miré al reloj. Aun me quedaba media hora para dejar descansar mis pies.  
A pesar de todo, nada podía empañar el buen humor con el que me había levantado. Y mientras esperaba a Jack, cortaba el pan, untaba los trozos con mantequilla y ponía las rebanadas en la sartén, empecé a tatarear una canción francesa.  
Oí la puerta chirriar y comprendí que se trataba de Jack. Seguí cantando mientras ponía en la cafetera un par de vasos de agua, para preparar café.  
-Vaya-Susurró divertido-Se nota que los exámenes han terminado. ¿Qué tal te ha salido el examen de ayer? ¿Qué te pusieron?  
-El feminismo en la novela "Jane Eyre"-Le expliqué feliz mientras sacaba la mermelada de fresa del armario.  
-Supongo que habrás sacado sobresaliente, ¿No?-Jack se rió. Conocía de sobra mi amor por las Bronte y no se dejaba amedrentar por mi carácter belicoso.  
-Matricula-Le corregí feliz.  
-Chica, sustituye al profesor.  
Me reí con ganas ante el comentario.  
-Creo que a Monsieur "hay que cortar el cuello a todos esos imperialistas americanos" le gustara saber que está haciendo una inversión contigo. Después de Marie Curie, tú debes ser la alumna más avanzada de "La Sorbonne".  
-Hay cuarenta y cinco alumnas matriculadas en la el facultad de Literatura y cada una de ellas muy competentes. Y solo aprovecho las oportunidades que se me dan. No todos los patrones dan una oportunidad así a una simple institutriz para ir a la universidad. Y por supuesto, no iba a desaprovecharla, ¿No crees? Aunque eso ha significado una rebaja de mi sueldo a la mitad.  
-Te paga cuatrocientos francos al año. El doble de lo que me paga a mí. A parte, que cuando se van de gira, tú tienes vacaciones.  
-Te recuerdo que yo tengo que estar disponible siempre por si a Tatiana le sucede algo, y tú lo único que tienes que hacer es ensayar unos cuantos días y además cada vez que vais de gira, ves países gratis. Sabes perfectamente que Tatiana aun no se ha ido de gira y yo me tengo que quedar con ella.  
-Creo que esta temporada se va a New York de gira. Este año puede ser el suyo. Por lo menos es lo que se comenta por la orquesta.  
-Pandilla de cotillas-Le regañé.  
-Eso significa que te podrás ir de vacaciones-Me recordó Jack-El año pasado me contaste que estabas deseosa de irte a España. ¿Sigues con la misma idea para este verano?  
-Pues como creo que voy a tener mis vacaciones, creo que me iré una semana a España. Estoy deseando ver Madrid, Barcelona y Sevilla.  
-Ya que te vas a dedicar a viajar tanto, también podrías aprovechar para volver a casa un tiempo. Has estado casi cinco años sin ver a tú familia. Creo que ya va siendo hora de volver.  
Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y para disimular mí congoja, mordisqueé un trozo de tostada. Miré por la ventana, el movimiento de la gente comprando libros, para disimular todas las emociones que me embargaban en aquel instante.  
-¿Tan mala fue tu vida en Chicago para no querer volver?-Jack era demasiado intuitivo. No era una cualidad que me gustase de él.  
Hice acopio de valor y fui capaz de mirarle a la cara.  
-Al contrario-Fui sincera.  
-¿De que huye Isabella Swan?-Inquirió curioso y penetrante.  
-De los buenos recuerdos-Le acabé confesando un poco abochornada.  
-¿Crees que si vuelves a Chicago, se habrán olvidado de ti?  
-No, al contrario. Pero creo que ha pasado tanto tiempo…Cada uno hemos seguido caminos separados y la distancia nos ha hecho más fuertes. Mi madrina está hasta el cuello de trabajo, mi amiga Angela y su marido están tan entusiasmados por su estrenada paternidad, que han decidido ir a por el siguiente…ya está en camino…En cuanto a Emmett, sigue en Alaska buscando a su "Rosario"-Era el nuevo nombre con el que había bautizado a su diosa particular. Según me había contado en una carta desde un pueblo al norte de Juneau, aún seguía en busca y captura de su amada a la que había bautizado con el nombre de una prostituta que conoció en San Diego, rubia y de "buena delantera", tal como le gustaba a él. Estaba tan ocupado con la caza de su beldad, que se le había olvidado por completo que tenía que mandarme los papeles del divorcio. Tampoco le metí demasiada prisa con el tema. Aquí, en Francia, nadie tenía pasado y a nadie preguntaba. Era la diferencia entre la degenerada Europa y la puritana Norte América. Por lo tanto yo podría ser la señorita Swan sin que nadie me señalase con el dedo ni me recordase que aun era la señora McCarty – Mi madre y mi padrastro no han dado señales de vida, tal como les pedí, y mis "amigos" estarán disfrutando del periodo de paz. Por lo tanto, creo que no hay urgencia en regresar a Chicago.  
-No podrás seguir huyendo de tu pasado. Si te empeñas en ir corriendo hacia delante sin mirar atrás, algún día te toparas con un muro y tendrás que enfrentarte a tu pasado de sopetón-Me aconsejó.  
Le di la callada por respuesta y me limité a mordisquear mi tostada.  
-Pero por lo menos ahora se te ve más feliz-Observó.  
-No soy infeliz-Le di una puntilla a su comentario.  
-Buen matiz-Me señaló, para luego cambiar de tema-¿Está muy lejos Springfield de Chicago?  
Me pregunté a que venía eso. Para cambiar la conversación era una pregunta muy estupida.  
-Pues no hay nada como coger un tren directo desde Springfield hasta Chicago. ¿A que viene eso?  
-No estoy planeando mudarme a Illinois. Demasiado glamour para mi gusto. Prefiero volver a Dallas, a la granja de mi padre y domesticar vacas y toros junto con mi hermana Lucy-Puse los ojos en blanco, como hacía cada vez que él se metía con mi ciudad y me recordaba las diferencias entre el norte y el sur-Te lo estoy diciendo porque creo que estás más en el mundo de Jane Austen que en el verdadero mundo.  
-¿Qué significa eso?  
-¿No has leído el periódico de ayer?  
-Acababa de salir del examen. Creo que no tenía cuerpo para nada más que acostarme-Le refunfuñé.  
-Encima que te digo que tu estado ha salido en las noticias-Me dio "Le Figaro" y me señaló la página.  
Leí con atención y extrañeza un caso que en Chicago hubiese ocupado cinco líneas. No entendía por qué un periódico extranjero cubría la noticia.  
-La policía de Springfield busca a un animal, responsable de la muerte de diez personas-Leí con desinterés la noticia, a pesar de las dudas que me suscitaba.  
Cuando llegue a la descripción del forense de cómo habían encontrado los cuerpos-Mutilados, con el rostro tan destrozado que el reconocimiento de identidad solo había sido posible gracias a los objetos de valor que las victimas llevaban, y sobre todo totalmente desangrados, pero sin que en sus cuerpos hubiese ni una sola mancha de sangre-me hizo revolverme el estómago y fui incapaz de volver a tomar un bocado más.  
-Siento haber sido tan grosero-Se disculpó Jack al ver mi rostro adquiriendo tonos verdosos-No debí enseñarte la noticia a estas horas.  
-No te preocupes-Me sequé el sudor debido a la palidez que había adquirido-Sobreviviré.  
-Deberían castigar a los dueños por descuidar a sus animales. Ellos son los que deberían ir a la cárcel y no los fabricantes de alcohol. Y más si no son capaces de mantener a raya a un animal así.  
-¿Esto lo ha ocasionado un animal?-Me pareció demasiado rebuscado como solución al problema-Tal como han encontrado los cuerpos, me parece demasiado inteligente y racional para que se trate de eso. Creo que tendría que dejar algún resto de algo y este asesina a sus victimas de manera muy limpia y además parece no alimentarse de ellas.  
-Nunca subestimes la racionalidad de un animal-Me previno Jack-Y aun no sabes si se alimenta o no. El comportamiento animal puede ser admirable y peligroso-Su tono era como el de una persona contando una historia de miedo.  
-Procurare no hacerlo-Le prometí, susurrando las palabras-De todas formas me extraña que esta noticia haya salido en un periódico internacional, cuando en el propio estado de Illinois, los periódicos la hubiesen dejado en la sección de anécdotas.  
-Porque los europeos saben que ahora somos los dueños del mundo y ya sabes que cuando el gigante estornuda, los demás se sobrecogen. Nos odian porque nos temen. Desde la guerra del noventa y ocho, ellos se han percatado quien manda aquí. La gran guerra solo ha demostrado lo que todo el mundo sabe-Se rió, poniendo los pies de la mesa, costumbre que yo odiaba, y volvió a retirarlos en cuanto me vio con la mano alzada dispuesta a darle un buen cachete-De todas formas, la policía atrapara a ese bicho antes de que se acerque a las puertas de tu hermosa ciudad y tus amigos estarán a salvo y bebiendo champagne…bueno, no, que no se puede.  
-Entonces no tendremos que preocuparnos-Le aseguré.  
-Pasando a temas más mundanos, ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer después de trabajar?-Me preguntó con una enorme sonrisa y modales refinados.  
-No tengo previsto hacer nada especial, ¿Por qué?-No sabía exactamente a donde quería llegar a parar.  
-Entonces me acompañaras al cine, ¿Has ido alguna vez al cine?-Negué con la cabeza. Mi padre había prometido llevarme alguna vez pero siempre había algo que se lo impedía. Y dudaba mucho que con Edward se pudiese ver alguna película- Es un invento fascinante. Lo mejor que se les ha podido ocurrir a los franceses. La película es un poco desagradable, pero creo que te gustara.  
-¿Cuál es?  
-Nosferatu.  
-Suena tenebrosa-Fingí estremecerme.  
-¿Tienes miedo?-Me provocó.  
-En cuanto termine, te iré a buscar-Le prometí, levantándome de la silla y poniéndome los insufribles tacones.  
-Es pronto aún-Miró el reloj para después mirarme a mí, sorprendido.  
-Antes de ir al edificio de la opera, tengo que hacer algo-Lo había estado posponiendo durante mucho tiempo y ya no podía retrasarlo más.  
-Entonces nos veremos allí-Se despidió alegremente-Y por favor, haz lo posible por llegar a la cita de una sola pieza, ¿Me lo prometes?-Señaló a mis tacones.  
-Ja, ja, ja-Le respondí mientras salía por la puerta y me agarraba a la barandilla, previniendo así la primera caída al suelo.

El olor a rosas blancas inundaba todo el taxi. El taxista me estaba comentando algo, pero estaba tan abstraída en mirar aquella maravillosa ciudad, desde Notre-Dame hasta aquella horrible torre de hierro, que por desgracia para la estética se había convertido en el símbolo de la ciudad del amor y la luz. Pasar por el río Senna, me daba cierta paz interior.  
Parecía increíble que la posguerra no hubiese afectado a Paris. A mi llegada a Francia, había podido observar los devastadores efectos de la guerra en aquella región, e incluso algunos pueblos del norte, habían quedado prácticamente en ruinas. Pero todo aquello no iba con Paris y sus calles luminosas y llenas de música.  
-Paris está preciosa en verano, ¿Verdad, mademoiselle?-Me comento el taxista mientras me miraba por el rabillo del ojo, maravillarme por las vistas de la ciudad.  
-Paris está increíble en verano-Le di la razón.  
-Paris es increíble en primavera, verano, otoño e invierno. Hemos llegado-Me indico el taxista.  
-Mercy. Quedese con la vuelta-Le di un billete, y me dispuse a salir para adentrarme en el cementerio de Pere-Lachaise.  
Incluso los cementerios en Paris eran luminosos. Al adentrarme allí, no sentí una sensación de angustia ni miedo. Al contrario, una tranquila paz me invadió. No podía estar triste. Pronto, descubrí lo que estaba buscando entre un pandemoniun de tumbas blancas. Era la tumba de un soldado americano. Me arrodillé ante ella y deposité las flores.  
-Hola, papá-Acaricié las letras del epitafio- Siento no haber venido antes, pero necesitaba reunir el valor suficiente. Pero como tú bien me dijiste: "Más vale tarde que nunca"…

-Así que has tenido una pequeña revolución en tu aula-Me comentó Jack divertido cuando le conté la rabieta que había tenido Tatiana cuando le había sugerido que cambiásemos de lectura y leyésemos algo de su Rusia natal. Me había acordado que había comprado una colección de poemas de Chejov, por lo que decidí darle un respiro con los escritores de lengua inglesa y estudiar algún autor de lengua rusa.

Lo que me pareció una idea genial se convirtió en la peor ocurrencia que se me había pasado por la cabeza, ya que Tatiana, al ver el libro, se puso a chillar como una histérica y a lanzarme insultos en ruso. Después, me acusó de cometer traición contra el Imperio zarista y estar confabulada con los malditos "rojos" que destronaron al zar Nicolás II y mataron a toda su familia, obligándola a ella a venderse como cantante de opera en la degradada Europa para poder sobrevivir. Comprendí, demasiado tarde, que no había escogido un buen escritor, ya que Chejov era conocido por sus ideas comunistas.

Solo cuando juré que no tenía ninguna relación con el partido comunista, ni quería favorecer de ninguna manera a Lenin, se tranquilizo, no sin antes tirar el libro por la ventana y hacerme jurar que nunca más tendría ningun tipo de relación ni actividad que involucrase al régimen comunista.

-Si hubiera tenido un rifle me hubiese fusilado allí mismo-Me froté las sienes mientras esperaba que empezase la película. Agradecí enormemente a Jack que me invitase al cine. Aquello me serviría para desconectar del trabajo, y de tener que aguantar a una muchacha caprichosa y egocéntrica, que tenía aires de gran marquesa cuando en el fondo era una pobre muchacha, a la cual, mi jefe había rescatado de la masacre de los comunistas a su familia durante la revolución rusa-No quiero tener problemas con Monsieur Landrú, pero no estaría de más recordarla a esa chica, que quien comete traición exaltando la figura del zar, es ella. Si estuviese en su magnifico país, y no en la ruinosa y decadente Francia, no lo contaría.

-Ten paciencia-Me pidió Jack animado. Siempre la defendía y pronto comprendí la razón. Podía notar el brillo de sus ojos cuando ella se subía al escenario y con su imponente voz de soprano, ensayaba la próxima opera a estrenar. Podía contar los latidos del corazón de Jack, cuando ella se acercaba hacia la orquesta y esbozaba una sonrisa petulante. Oía su respiración, frenética, cuando Tatiana pasaba delante de él, oliendo un ramo de rosas, con el que algún admirador, le había obsequiado. En definitiva, el violinista se había enamorado de la cantante de opera. Yo era la buena amiga a la que le contaba las penas, aunque en primera estancia, creyó estar enamorado de mí. Suerte que mis desplantes le dejaron claro mis intenciones hacia él y el resto de los hombres.

Supuse que estaba pensando en ella, porque le oí suspirar sonoramente, mientras esperaba que la película empezase.

-Creo que no soy yo la que tenía que estar sentada contigo, Jack-Le comenté.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Preguntó sorprendido-Tu compañía siempre es bien recibida, Isabella.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Tatiana lo que sientes? No es justo. He notado que la amas desde el primer momento que la viste cantando.

-¿Tanto se me nota?-Parecía avergonzado.

Asentí.

-Es imposible. Es como si un mortal se enamora de un hada. Ella tiene diecinueve años y yo voy a cumplir treinta. Ella es una archiduquesa con opciones de subir al trono de Rusia. Y yo solo soy un pobre músico sin nada que ofrecerle. Ni joyas, ni perfumes caros, ni grandes coches, ni excesivos lujos…

Le cogí la cara entre mis manos y le obligué a mirarme a los ojos.

-Estás en la flor de la vida y no es para nada extraño que un hombre de treinta se case con una chica de veinte. Ten en cuenta que nosotras maduramos antes que vosotros. Además, eres muy apuesto. No aparentas tu edad. Ella no tiene nada. Su titulo de archiduquesa es solo nominal. Es prácticamente una huérfana viviendo de la caridad y de su trabajo. Para que ella llegase a ser zarina de Rusia, tendría que pasar una línea sucesoria de doscientos miembros de la realeza y de la nobleza…Aunque creo que Lenin se habrá encargado de eso...-Sonreí-…De todas formas, el día que se vuelva a instaurar el imperio en Rusia, no lo verán mis ojos. En cuanto a los lujos, ella ganará tanto dinero que no importara que tú no se los puedas proporcionar. Ella tiene carencia de muchas cosas, que tú sí le puedes ofrecer-Le acaricié el rostro para darle seguridad-En este mundo, casi nada es imposible. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. Por lo tanto, si ves una estrella pasar por tu camino, no te quedes mirando como se va, ve a cogerla.

-Tú siempre sacas el lado bueno de la gente-Se animó-Eres un ángel-Me susurró al oído mientras notaba como sus dedos se deslizaban desde mis pómulos hasta mi cuello, pasando peligrosamente por la apertura de mi camisa.

Noté como el calor corporal me subía hasta mi rostro y deseé que la película empezase ya, si no quería que la situación se volviese embarazosa.

El cielo escuchó mis plegarias y la música indicaba que la película estaba a punto de empezar.

Jack, a regañadientes, puso la mano en su regazo y vi como en sus ojos aparecía una chispa de desilusión. Con una sonrisa de frustración, fijo su vista hacia la pantalla.

Pronto comprendí que necesitaba a Jack a mi lado. Desde el mismo momento en que aquel ser repulsivo llamado **Conde Orlok apareció en pantalla, no pude evitar empezar a gritar durante toda la película, buscando la mano de Jack, entrelazando entre la mía, y esconder la cabeza en su hombro para no ver la película más de lo necesario.**

**Me preguntaba que clase de magia tenía el cine, que a pesar de que las imágenes estuviesen proyectadas sobre una pantalla plana, los personajes parecían tan reales, que llegué a temer que se saliesen de la pantalla. No podía comprender como se podía haber creado un ser tan repulsivo como aquel vampiro. Había leído a Bram Stoker, pero nunca me había llegue a imaginar que fueran tan horrendos. Siempre me había imaginado a los vampiros seres increíblemente hermosos y perversamente seductores. **

**De vez en cuando me atrevía a mirar hacia la pantalla y la imagen de un ser pequeño, calvo, orejas puntiagudas, colmillos afilados y cuerpo deformado y repulsivo, invadía mis pupilas. Aquel no se parecía al vampiro con el que una vez soñé cuando me puse enferma de gripe, casi cinco años atrás. **

**Me mordí el labio, al comprender que mi desesperación sumado con la fiebre, que aparcaba a las anchas por mi cuerpo, me habían hecho pasar la mala jugada, de poner el rostro de la persona más amada por mí, a un ser de pesadilla. **

**Los vampiros no existían. Y si existían, serían criaturas muy semejantes a la que se presentaba ante mis ojos.**

**Me preguntaba cuanto faltaba para el final de la película, cuando fui testigo de cómo el malvado ser atacaba a la hermosa mujer del protagonista, que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por quien amaba. **

**Me mordí las uñas, con un tic nervioso, mientras veía como aquel ser se iba acercando poco a poco a su cuello. El último chillido que profirió mi garganta, fue cuando el gallo cantaba, anunciando el amanecer, y el conde moría convirtiéndose en un montón de bichos asquerosos. Intenté reprimir las nauseas, mientras los créditos indicaban que la película se había terminado y las luces del cine se encendían.**

**Jack se reía entre dientes, observando mi pálida cara, y sujetándome para no caerme. Me avergonzaba de mi actitud.**

**-Aunque no te lo creas, has sido muy valiente-Gemí-La mayoria de las mujeres que han ido a ver la película se han salido debido a la impresión.**

**Sonreí débilmente.**

**-Creo que te has ganado que te invité a cenar al Moulin Rouge-Me ofreció su brazo. Le observé unos segundos. Era inevitable ceder ante su sonrisa. Le correspondí con otra sonrisa y de buena gana, acepté su invitación.**

**-Eres tan hermosa-Sus labios recorrían mi cuello, mientras yo sofocaba un gemido. Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Inevitable. Así de sencillo. **

**No me di cuenta como habíamos llegado a esa etapa tan avanzada. Estábamos tranquilamente, viendo el espectáculo y riéndonos de una bailarina a la que se le había caído la falda bailando, cuando Jack, sin avisar, me robó un suave beso en los labios.**

**Me quede en estado de shock. Era como si en medio de una gran batalla, todas las murallas que construían mi interior, se derrumbasen sin pleno aviso y toda la batalla por mi autocontrol empezase a desarrollarse dentro de mi conciencia. Una vez empezada, me negué a parar y sin ningun reparo, devolví el beso a Jack. **

**Aun no me explicaba como habíamos podido llegar al piso y habernos contenido tanto. Pero, en aquel momento, que me encontraba tumbada en la cama bajo el cuerpo protector de Jack, mientras éste besaba con pasión mis labios y sus dedos trabajaban la manera más rápida de deshacerse de la camisa. **

**Intentaba no pensar demasiado en las consecuencias de aquel acto, por lo que me dediqué a besar y dejarme besar, mientras mis dedos habían averiguado el modo de desabrochar la camisa y deslizar mis manos sobre su pecho. **

**Intentó sofocar un gemido cuando yo le mordisqueé el labio inferior e introduje mi lengua en su boca. **

**Luché por respirar continuamente, cuando me levantó la falda, y sus dedos empezaron a explorar la parte de mis muslos que no estaba cubierto por las medias. **

**No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a un hombre hasta que el olor tan masculino, que emanaba su cuerpo varonil, me embriagó por completo. Mientras tiraba su camisa al suelo, comprendí que esta locura no era amor. Por ninguno de los dos. **

**Jack amaba sin esperanzas a Tatiana. A mí, el amor me había roto hasta no quedar el más rayo de esperanza en mi alma. Yo no estaba en la misma situación que Jack. El desinterés podría ser increíblemente cruel, pero solo la muerte destruía todos los cimientos de tus creencias. Él aun tenía una mínima oportunidad de amar y ser amado. Yo tendría que esperar toda mi vida para que mis ruegos fuesen cumplidos. No pensaba que estaba haciendo nada malo. No estaba engañando a nadie y yo podía hacer lo que quisiese. Jack sabía que no le amaba en ese sentido y yo no me había hecho ilusiones con que él lo hiciese conmigo. Pero en ocasiones, la necesidad de un cuerpo físico era un buen sustituto de un amor que nos atrapaba sin salida.**

**Y mientras sentía como sus labios se deslizaban por mi cuello y como sus dedos jugaban con la tira de un sujetador, empecé a hacer odiosas comparaciones y por un momento el cuerpo de Jack se esterilizó y creció en altura. Su pelo empezó a oscurecerse hasta adquirir tonos broncíneos y pronto vi como empezaba a encresparse. Sus ojos ya no eran tan azules y empezaron a adquirir una tonalidad más parecida al color de la hierba en primavera. Sus labios se afinaron y su rostro se convirtió en lo más hermoso que había visto jamás.**

**Posiblemente se tratase del efecto óptico de la luz de la luna, que se filtraba por la persiana y arrojaba un tenue rayo de luz sobre nuestros cuerpos, pero por un momento, retrocedí cinco años atrás y empecé a rememorar la noche anterior a la partida de Edward, en la que impregnaba una parte de él mientras que su cuerpo me intentaba decir adiós, haciéndome el amor a su manera. Elegante, dulce, caballerosa y tierna. Tal como indicaba su carácter.**

**Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos y surcaron mis mejillas. Por un momento, él estaba conmigo y yo no iba a perder aquel instante.**

"**Vuelve a mí, vuelve a mí, vuelve a mí", Recité mientras sentía como sus caricias se distribuían por mi cuerpo y sus besos hacían arder mi cara, "Vuelve a mí, vuelve a mí, Edward"**

**-¿Edward?-La voz decepcionada de Jack me devolvió a la cruel realidad-¿Quién demonios es Edward?-Pronto dejó de acariciarme y note como su cuerpo había dejado de ejercer presión sobre el mío.**

"**¡Maldición!", Era una estupida y había soltado en voz alta mis más íntimos pensamientos. Me senté en la cama y observé a Jack. Su rostro era el paradigma de la frustración y sus ojos brillaban decepcionados.**

**Me reí nerviosa y comprendí del terrible error que había estado a punto de cometer. No podía continuar con esa farsa sin hacerle daño a él y a mí. **

**Me bajé la falda y la planché con las manos, para después abrocharme la blusa. Cuando recogí su blusa del suelo y se la entregué, comprendió que esa noche no íbamos a cruzar el límite de la amistad. Me sonrió con tristeza y aquello me hirió. Jack era demasiado caballero para reprocharme nada.**

**-Lo siento muchísimo-Me disculpé por lo inexcusable-Pero no puedo traicionarme a mí misma.**

**-He sido yo quien ha precipitado las circunstancias. Y he sido egoísta. Me he aprovechado de nuestra amistad para descargar mi frustración. Si hubiéramos llegado al final, hubiéramos roto nuestra relación. Eres demasiado buena para perder tu amistad-Se puso la camisa y antes de salir me acarició levemente mis pómulos-Mañana por la mañana estaré aquí para desayunar. **

**-Tostadas y café-Le tranquilicé. Parecía que no le iba a perder después de todo. **

**Supuse que se iría después de aquello, sin embargo se apoyó en la puerta y me preguntó a bocajarro:**

**-¿Ese tal Edward le gustaba la música?**

**Asentí.**

**-¿Qué instrumento tocaba?**

**-El piano.**

**Sonrió tristemente.**

**-Pianista-Suspiró-Los pianistas siempre se llevan a las mejores chicas-Pronto su sonrisa volvió a su lugar correspondiente-Antes de ir a dar clase a Tatiana, pásate por un puesto ambulante de libros y compra "Guerra y paz". Es su favorito.**

**Fingí que me lo pensaba.**

**-Es demasiado político…Habla sobre las guerras napoleónicas en Rusia y nuestro querido jefe adora a Napoleón. Me expondría a que me cortase la cabeza-Bromeé-Creo que empezaré con "La cabaña del tío Tom". Le encanta que los americanos seamos los malos de la película.**

**Oí su risa mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía hacia su habitación.**

**Al apagarse el sonido de su risa, el mundo se me echo encima. Me tumbé en la cama, con todas mis defensas bajo cero, y por primera vez en casi cinco años, volví a mojar la almohada con mis lágrimas.**

"_**Volví a bajar las escaleras mientras "Claro de luna" sonaba en el aire. La fiebre volvía a acampar por mi cuerpo y apenas me sostenía de pie. Pero aquello era secundario. Edward estaba allí y me estaba llamando. Tenía que ir con él. Cuando conseguí llegar hasta el comedor, me sujeté la mano en el pecho, por si aquello evitaba que se me saliese el corazón del pecho. Estaba sentado en el taburete, de espaldas a mí, concentrado en dar vida a la música con sus dedos. Era tan hermoso que las lágrimas surcaron mi rostro. **_

_**Aun sabiendo que era un pecado romper aquel encantamiento, no pude resistir llamarle. Quería ver su rostro y oír el sonido de su voz, llamándome.**_

"_**¡Edward!", Le llamé. Acto seguido, la música se interrumpió y se volvió hacia mí, taladrándome con sus ojos rojos inyectados en sangre. Bajo la luz de la luna, parecían brillar y sus labios dibujaron una mueca de desprecio ante mí. Aquello me hizó titubear unos cinco segundos, pero creí que se trataba de imaginaciones mías. Pronto despegue mis pies del suelo y corrí hacia él. Alzó las manos para escudarse y así evitarme. Aquello me hizo daño.**_

"_**Edward…", Supliqué. Me preguntaba que había hecho mal. Intenté acercarme pero él daba un paso para atrás cada vez que yo lo hacía para delante. **_

_**Frunció el ceño y sus labios dibujaron una mueca de repugnancia. Me quedé estática cuando comprendí que era a mí a quien dedicaba aquella mirada de asco.**_

"_**¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?", Solté irritada ante su expresión. Quizás solo me estaba defendiendo de todo el daño que su expresión me causaba.**_

"_**No te acerques a mí, Bella", Me ordenó, "Eres horrible"**_

_**Intentaba sobreponerme de sus palabras cuando me señaló un espejo y me hizo señas para que me reflejase en él. **_

_**No estaba segura si quería ver lo que pasaba en realidad pero quería saber por qué Edward me rechazaba con tanta insistencia.**_

_**El espejo me reveló la horrible realidad. Como si fuera una ironía, este reflejó a un horrible ser calvo, pequeño, deformado con orejas puntiagudas, colmillos afilados y ojos rojos hundidos. No me lo podía creer. Imitando mis movimientos, desesperados, el horrible engendro empezó a tocarse la cabeza para ver si quedaba algún rastro de mi pelo castaño y a tocarse el áspero rostro con desesperación. Lo peor fue ver reflejado el perfecto rostro de Edward con un gesto hosco. Me volví a él con desesperación.**_

"_**Me das asco", Sentenció.**_

_**Intentaba llorar, pero las lágrimas no acudían a mis ojos.**_

"_**No comprendo como pude amarte alguna vez"**_

_**Aquello era más de lo que podía aguantar. Me arañé el rostro y emití un grito de angustia que hizo que el espejo se rompiese en mil pedazos y pequeños fragmentos de Edward se dispersaran por el aire".**_

**Me desperté chillando sin molestarme en sofocar el chillido en la almohada. Cuando creí que ya me había desahogado lo suficiente, me levanté corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño y, sin pensármelo dos, veces me miré en el espejo, preparándome para lo peor.**

**Afortunadamente todo estaba en su sitio. Mi pelo castaño seguía en la cabeza. Mis orejas tenían la misma forma de siempre y mis colmillos tenían el tamaño adecuado. Nunca había estado tan contenta de ser como era. Suspiré aliviada. Me lavé la cara y permanecí sentada en el retrete, abrazándome las piernas y meciéndome para tranquilizarme.**

**Me sobresalté cuando oí que la puerta se abría y alguien entraba en mi habitación.**

**-** Mademoiselle Swan?-La voz de Adelle me tranquilizó en gran parte. Ni siquiera me molesté en preguntarme que hacía aquí a estas horas. Ni siquiera había amanecido.

**-**Adelle-La tranquilicé, saliendo del cuarto de baño.

-Monsieur Landrú está al telefóno-Me sorprendió. ¿Qué mosca le habría picado?

Sin decir nada a Adelle, bajé a portería y me preparé para la serenata de mi jefe.

-Monsieur Landrú…-No me molesté ni en darle los buenos días. O desearle las buenas noches. O lo que tocase a esas horas de la madrugada.

-Miss Swan, espero que tenga pasaporte y esté preparando la maleta. Partimos de gira-Me interrumpió.

Tuve la suerte de que no me estuviese viendo en aquel momento, frunciendo el ceño con impaciencia y jugueteando con el cable del teléfono, preguntándome que era lo que tenía que decirme tan importante que no podía esperar unas cuantas horas y por qué se le había olvidado hablarme en francés como siempre hacía para fastidiarme.

-Teníamos un acuerdo de que yo no viajaba…-Intenté recordarle las cláusulas de mi contrato.

-Esto es una emergencia. No te lo pediría si no fuese realmente necesario-Sonreí petulante al intuir el matiz de suplica de sus palabras-Ese hijo de mil madres de Faure me ha hecho una faena de las gordas y a dos días de irnos a New York nos ha prohibido que estrenemos su opera. Según él, mi preciosa valquiria rusa es demasiado temperamental y eso le ha disgustado. No nos deja estrenar la opera en New York y ahora me toca a mí volver a empezar y preparar en dos días "Madame Butterfly"… ¡Ojala le cortasen la cabeza por jacobino a muy…! No se da cuenta del potencial de mi pequeña flor…¡Él se lo pierde!...

-¿En que parte de todo esto tengo que colaborar yo?-Le interrumpí con impaciencia. Quería saber a donde quería parar.

-La próxima ciudad donde estrenamos opera es Chicago. Tengo entendido que usted es de allí. Por lo tanto sabrá los mejores lugares donde hospedarnos y los sitios de interes turístico…

Se me cayó el alma a los pies al oír el nombre de mi ciudad natal. Sabía que algún día tendría que volver pero nunca me enfrentaba a aquel hecho. Sabía que Monsieur Landrú requería de mí. No podía decir que no, a pesar de que un montón de sentimientos encontrados atravesaban mi mente.

Tenía tantas ganas de volver a ver a Elizabeth, a los Crowley y esperaba encontrarme con Emmett. Pero volver a Chicago también repercutía, volver a ver a Renee y Phil y a toda aquella sociedad de hipócritas. Y sobre todo, tendría que volver a enfrentarme al fantasma de Edward.

-…Por lo tanto prepárese. Dentro de dos días partiremos para Chicago-Aquello acabó por sentenciarlo todo.


	17. Dawn

DAWN

_**DAWN**_

**-¿Emocionada?-La voz de Jack me sacó de mis pensamientos. Estaba viendo los movimientos del paisaje a medida que el tren se acercaba a su destino. Faltaba menos de diez minutos para llegar a nuestro destino. Ya estaba viendo el lago Michigan en todo su esplendor. No había cambiado en nada. Solo en el número de barcos que lo atravesaba. Se había incrementado en los cinco años que yo llevaba fuera de casa. Aquello significaba que la ciudad iba prosperando poco a poco.**

**Encogiéndome de hombros, le miré.**

**-No sé por qué debería estarlo-Intenté dar a mi voz un matiz de indiferencia-¿Tan solo por qué salgo de Paris después de cinco años para regresar a casa?**

**-Nunca has montado en avión. Esa novedad debería ser algo que puedas contar a tus nietos.**

**Hice un gesto de terror. Cuando llegué a Paris, juré que nunca más me montaría en un barco, ya que pasé la peor semana de mi vida, tumbada en la dura cama de mi pequeño camarote, con el único paseo que había entre esta y el servicio para vomitar. Pero, después de probar el avión, a pesar de su velocidad, ya no estaba segura si me movería del algún lugar.**

**-Soy un animal de tierra firme-Afirmé-Y en estas dos semanas intentare mentalizarme de que tengo que volver a Paris-Fingí horror. Jack se rió ante mis palabras. No me guardaba el más mínimo rencor por lo ocurrido.**

**Fijo sus ojos en el perfecto rostro de valquiria de Tatiana, que bostezaba, aburrida, debido a los bramidos e insultos del señor Landrú dirigía a los estupidos funcionarios de la aduana de New York. El resto de los músicos y ayudantes de vestuario, montaje y asistentes, estaban con los ceños fruncidos. Incluso, Jack estaba de mal humor debido al incidente que tuvimos en la aduana con unas botellas de vino francés que nos fueron confiscadas, no sin antes, haber registrado nuestros equipajes de malos modos.**

**-Según la enmienda nº XVIII de la Constitución de los Estados Unidos de América, la importación, consumo y elaboración de bebidas alcohólicas, se considerará un delito que se castigara con fuertes penas de cárcel-Nos enseñó el libreto de la nueva constitución de Estados Unidos, reinstaurada el mismo año que yo me fui a Paris. Un par de agentes, especializados en esa clase de delito, reunieron las botellas y las lanzaron contra el suelo. Un fuerte olor a alcohol concentrado, me hicieron emitir un par de arcadas. Monsieur Landrú soltó una serie de insultos e improperios, algo así como: "Bastardos yankies, solemnes hijos de vuestra puta madre" o "Me limpio el culo con vuestra constitución de farsantes puritanos…" Di gracias a quien me estuviese escuchado las plegarias, de que los agentes no supiesen francés, por lo que los improperios de este se quedaron en el aire y no tendría que pasar mi primera noche, después de casi cinco años, en una cárcel de New York.**

**Tatiana abrió los ojos y se dio por aludida cuando se fijo en Jack. Coquetamente, giró la cabeza, balanceando sus rubios rizos, y fingió mirar por la ventana. Antes de eso, me pareció que le guiñaba un ojo. Jack estaba tan hechizado, que se podría decir que una diosa le había tenido en gracia. Me puse la mano en la boca para simular una sonrisa burlona.**

**-Deberías invitarla a salir una noche-Le animé.**

**Jack se desplomó en el asiento.**

**-¿A tomar una copa?-El tono rebosaba sarcasmo. No le había sentado nada bien la imposición de la enmienda nºXVIII. Resopló disgustado-¡Joder! Pensé que nunca lo diría pero tengo unas ganas de irme de Estados Unidos y volver a Europa. Estas dos semanas van a ser las más largas de mi vida… ¿Qué es lo que pretenden esa pandilla de puritanos del congreso y el senado? ¿Qué nos bebamos el agua del lago Michigan?...A este paso, voy a criar ranas en el estomago.**

**-No creo que te pase nada por estar dos semanas sin tu trago de Whisky -Puntualice picajosa-La ley es absurda, pero nadie se muere por no beber alcohol un tiempo…Incluso yo creo que beber tanto alcohol no es bueno.**

**-No hay ningun estudio médico que diga que el alcohol es malo para la salud-Se cruzó de brazos, gruñendo.**

**Volví a fijarme en el lago con cierta nostalgia. Por un momento, me vi retrocediendo al pasado y recordé las discusiones que tenía con Edward a consecuencia de su vicio con el tabaco.**

**Poco a poco noté como el tren iba perdiendo velocidad hasta que frenó. La gente se fue levantando de los asientos y Jack me ayudo con mi equipaje.**

**Monsieur Landrú agarró el brazo de su adorada musa, mientras dos cantantes, extras de la opera, cargaban con su equipaje.**

**-Por muchas vueltas que de la vida, hay algunas personas que jamás cambiaran de actitud. La princesa será una princesa, y la plebeya, una cenicienta sin hada madrina-Le comenté a Jack, mientras este no dejaba de mirarla. Tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos para volver a la conversación.**

**-Lo siento-Se disculpó cuando volvió a la realidad, me cogió un asa de la maleta para ayudarme a cargarla.**

**-Te lo perdono porque estás enamorado-Bromeé mientras íbamos saliendo del tren.**

**-Supongo que estando en tu ciudad natal, te quedarás en casa de tus padres, ¿No?-Jack me comentó como si nada-Yo si estuviese en Houston, desde luego no me quedaría en un hostal barato, lleno de cucarachas, comiendo comida barata y durmiendo en camas más duras que el suelo.**

**-Mi padre murió en la guerra. Mi madre se volvió a casar y no congenié con mi padrastro. Llevo cinco años sin relacionarme con ellos. No estarán muy felices por saber que estoy en Chicago.**

**-¿Algún familiar?**

**Negué con la cabeza.**

**-No espero un comité de bienvenida…**

**-¡Oh, Dios mio!-Una voz muy familiar interrumpió mis palabras-¡La señorita Swan ha llegado por fin!**

**Volví la vista donde procedía la voz y dejé caer la maleta de la impresión. **

**Al lado del cartel se encontraban la señora Pott, un hombre alto, delgaducho y con gafas metálicas que le daba aire de intelectual. Reconocí a Ben Crowley en él. Y por último, me fije en una Angela, bastante más rellenita que cuando la deje, cinco años atrás, con el pelo cortado hasta las mejillas y las puntas salientes. Las mejillas estaban más entradas en carne y no solo se debía a su avanzado estado de gestación. Todos ellos me sonreían abiertamente y me saludaban felices.**

**-Menos mal que nadie te iba a ir a recibir a la estación-La voz de Jack rebosaba sarcasmo. Se alejo hacia el grupo de músicos para dejar que la señora Pott me abrazase y los demás me saludasen**

**-¡Mi niña! ¡Mi preciosa niña! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti!-Me apartó de sus brazos para observarme-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Está usted preciosa señorita Swan! ¡La estancia en Paris le ha sentado de maravilla! ¡Menudo estilo!-Admiró mi conjunto azul celeste de chaqueta y falda hasta la rodilla. Ben miró mi nuevo estilo de vestuario con desaprobación, aunque no perdió la sonrisa en los labios. **

**-Te hemos echado de menos-Me saludó Angela.**

**-Y yo a vosotros-Y hasta ese momento no tuve conciencia de la realidad de aquellas palabras.**

**-¡Es usted perversa, señorita Swan!-Me regañó la señora Pott-¡Si la señora Masen no llega a leer el periódico, no nos enteramos que su compañía venía a Chicago! ¡Con lo que le costó a la pobre convencer a su jefe para que viniese usted!-Intentaba asimilar lo que la señora Pott me estaba contando. ¿Yo estaba en Chicago por Elizabeth?-Solo cuando él se dio cuenta que hablaba con una señora importante de la ciudad, nos ayudo para hacer que viniera. ¡Han sido casi cinco años! ¡Ya era hora que apareciese por casa! ¿Por qué no pensaría irse a un hotel cuando he estado dos días enteros preparando su cuarto? ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!**

**-El coche está aparcado en doble fila. Si no vamos pronto, pondrán una multa a la señora Masen, que tan gentilmente nos ha dejado el coche-Nos informó Ben, que recogía mis pertenencias personales y las arrastraba como podía.**

**La señora Pott me soltó.**

**-¿Paris es tan hermosa como dicen?-Me preguntó Angela.**

**-He vivido cinco años allí y podría decirte que aun no paro de sorprenderme de lo mágica que puede llegar a ser Paris.**

**-Ahora mismo no creo que pueda ir-Se tocó el vientre con delicadeza.**

**-Ese estado no te va a durar toda la vida-Me acercó la mano a su vientre para que pudiese sentir como le daba pataditas el bebe. Me alegré de no estar en la piel de Angela. No sabía como se podía aguantar aquello tan estoicamente-Además cuando los niños sean mayores-Aún no había visto al pequeño Arthur, el mayor-Ben y tú necesitareis un poco de espacio privado. Y un viaje es la mejor forma de lograrlo. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.**

**-Cuando sientes la cabeza, tendrás otras prioridades-Angela se puso en tono maternal conmigo. Pasó su mano a mi cintura y caminamos juntas.**

**-Espero que sea más tarde que pronto-No era el momento de explicarle que un ginecólogo de Paris me había diagnosticado un daño permanente en las trompas de Falopio debido a un hongo, asentado durante mi convalecencia con la gripe, y que mis posibilidades de tener hijos se reducían a un quince por ciento. La noticia no me había afectado demasiado. En el fondo de mi ser siempre había sabido que no llegaría a ser madre nunca y que era algo de lo que podría prescindir. La gente pensaría que yo era egoísta, pero me negaba a condenar a un ser salido de mis entrañas a pasar por todo lo que yo había pasado, solo para no tenerme que alienar a las reglas de la sociedad. Había pagado muy caro el disfrutar de mi libertad.**

**Ben colocó mi equipaje en el maletero de un flamante "mercedes", propiedad de Elizabeth. Hacía muy buen tiempo, por lo que decidió no subir el techo y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.**

**-¿No pensaría que alguien con el estatus social de la señora Masen iba a tener un coche vulgar, verdad señorita Swan?-Inquirió la señora Pott, petulante y orgullosa de servir a una dama como la señora Masen. Se subió en asiento del copiloto para dejarme con Angela.**

"_**Vulgar, no…pero esto es demasiado…que yo sepa, un Mercedes no es un coche que pueda tener todo el mundo",**_** Recordaba que Elizabeth era demasiado sobria y nada amante de los lujos innecesarios. Posiblemente, el coche hubiera sido más del gusto de cualquiera de los dos Edward.**

**Iba empujando a Angela al coche, cuando de la nada surgió un ruido estremecedor, que por un momento paró en seco toda la frenética actividad de la estación y la calle, donde el calor del verano había hecho salir a la gente a salir a dar un agradable paseo.**

**Ben y la señora Pott se miraron asustados y Angela me agarró de la muñeca, sin intención de soltarme, aterrada. Intenté tranquilizarla como pude, a pesar de estar aterrada. Pero más aterrada estaría si Angela diese luz en aquel instante. Aun le faltaban tres meses.**

**-¡Muerto! ¡Muerto!-Un grito atroz rompió el silencio y la gente empezó a gritar y correr, totalmente asustada.**

**-¡Señorita Swan, tenemos que irnos!-Ben me apremió para que subiese al coche. Pero tenía la mirada fija en una de las esquinas de donde salieron tres hombres que llevaban trajes caros y sombreros a juego. Estaba concentrada con el hombre, de gran altura aunque levemente desgarbado, de traje blanco que resaltaba el color tostado de su piel, su sombrero negro no ocultaba su pequeña coleta de color negra con tonos azulados ni sus ojos negros y expresivos. Me resultaba tan familiar.**

**Supuse que fue él quien realizó el disparo, ya que llevaba una pistola en la mano y, al cabo de un rato, sopló sobre su boquilla y la limpió con la tela de su chaqueta. La guardó en su funda, y con modales impecables se acerco a otros dos hombres. El del medio de traje gris oscuro, el más alto y musculoso, se acercó al asustado policía que dirigía el escaso tráfico, con el mayor aplomo posible. También tenía los ojos oscuros y pero, al contrario que el otro hombre, no había una pizca de calidez en ellos. Aun parecerme una persona joven, su rostro tenía las preocupaciones de una persona curtida en esta clase de berenjenales. Dejé a Angela en el coche y salí corriendo en dirección al policía.**

**-¡Señorita Swan!-Le oí gritar desesperada a la señora Pott, pero no le hice el menor caso y su voz se iba perdiendo entre el murmullo de la gente. **

**Tuve que empujar a un grupo de personas para abrirme camino y me paré a menos de un metro del policía y el grupo de hombres.**

**-Tome agente-El hombre le metió un fajo de billetes en el bolsillo-Usted no ha visto nada. Aquí no ha pasado nada. Asuntos sin resolver entre dos bandas rivales. ¿Ha oído usted algo?**

**-Ni una palabra-Negó el agente.**

**No me lo podía creer. Con mis impuestos estaba pagando a aquel hombre para mantener la ley y el orden, y se quedaba tan campante delante de tres personas que habían cometido un asesinato…y recibiendo un soborno.**

**-¿Pero no va a hacer nada?-Le grité-Son unos asesinos y los va a dejar irse como tres chiquillos traviesos que han tirado unos petardos en un callejón.**

**El agente se volvió a mí y al verme sola, me dirigió una mirada desdeñosa.**

**-Señora o señorita. La vida ya es lo suficientemente complicada como para inventarse paranoicas conspiraciones. Tengo mujer y cuatro hijos y muy pocas ganas de llevarme problemas a mi casa-Dicho eso, se giro dándome la espalda.**

**-Pero-…Hice un amago de protesta.**

**-Señorita lo que sea…-El hombre de traje gris me cortó con una sola mirada de sus ojos grises. Fui incapaz de replicarle-…lo que tiene que hacer usted es irse a fregar los platos…así comprendería que sus tonterías de mujer no son lo suficientemente racionales para meterse en estos asuntos. No la veo con la toga de juez. Por lo tanto, váyase a buscarse un marido y con un par de hijos a su cargo, no tendrá tiempo en pensar en sandeces.**

**El hombre de traje marrón, que estaba a su izquierda empezó a carcajearse sin parar, mientras que el de traje blanco, me miraba fijamente y en sus ojos brilló el reconocimiento. Y caí en la cuenta. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, no había cambiado demasiado. Solo había crecido, se había vuelto muy guapo…y muy cruel…Sobre todo cuando me dedicó una sonrisa desdeñosa. Si no hubiera sido por la vergüenza que había pasado con las palabras de aquel hombre, hubiera vencido la distancia que nos separaba y hubiese borrado de la cara de Jacob Black esa estupida sonrisa.**

**-Sam-Le agarró del hombro a su compañero-A pesar de ser una mujer, lo ha comprendido. Tenemos que volver-Se volvió para hablar con el guarda-Y usted, diga a esa gente que siga su camino, que para eso le pagan…y mande algún compañero a recoger el cadáver. Que esta ciudad se merece un buen servicio de recogida de basuras.**

**Antes de que me dijese algo, me giré para volverme al coche. Parecía que me llevaban todos los diablos y sobre todo me reprochaba una y otra vez, en lo que había hecho mal, para que el pequeño Jake, se convirtiese en lo que habían visto mis ojos.**

**-¡No me puedo creer lo que he visto!-Empecé a indignarme en el coche mientras Ben iba haciéndose camino entre el trafico. No podía creer que el número de coches hubiese incrementado en los cinco años que yo llevaba fuera. Debería estar disfrutando del paisaje natural y arquitectónico que Chicago me ofrecía, pero yo seguía debatiéndome entre la furia, la indignación y la tristeza de haber tenido ese encuentro con Jacob, después de haber llevado más de cinco años sin verle-¿Cómo se puede quedar la gente tan tranquila después de lo que ha pasado? Se ha cometido un crimen. ¿Qué le ocurre a esta sociedad?**

**Ángela se dedico a acariciar su vientre con ansias, como si estuviese desesperada por proteger al bebe de algo terrible. La señora Pott frunció los labios pero no comentó una palabra. Ben después de titubear, decidió, por fin hablar.**

**-La gente está muy descontenta con la "Ley seca"…y ese descontento ha ocasionado que se salté la ley a la torera. No se puede ni fabricar ni importar el alcohol, por lo que todo esto se hace desde la clandestinidad. No es legal, pero es aceptado por la gente que considera que la ley es una tiranía contra su libertad. Se quiere vivir bien y más después de la guerra…Tú misma has debido ver lo que ha pasado con Europa.**

**Asentí recordando el lujo de Paris que se rodeaba de auténticos pueblos fantasmas. Como si estuviesen llorando a sus muertos.**

**-Como el alcohol es un bien muy preciado, se ha puesto por las nubes y han surgido bandas que lo intentan comercializar…-Angela continuó hablando-En menos de tres años se han creado verdaderos sindicatos del crimen…por lo que es normal oír de vez en cuando algún tiroteo, incluso ver algún cadáver flotando por el río. Y esos crímenes no se investigan-Intenté no estremecerme ante sus palabras-Se ha creado una guerra de bandas, aunque por lo que se sabe, la de Al Capone es la que se lleva todo el monopolio.**

**-¿Al Capone?-Había leído algo en Paris sobre él. Aquello me surgió otra pregunta-Se sabe que él y su banda están detrás de todas las muertes, ¿Por qué no se le detiene?**

**Ben soltó una carcajada histriónica.**

**-Primero tendrás que probarlo. No hay ningun indicio que lo inculpe en todo lo que está pasando. Si han existido pruebas, éstas se destruyen. Tiene a sus pies a los mejores abogados de la ciudad, incluso de New York, y por supuesto, no repara en sobornos y amenazas a los jueces y a los agentes de la ley. Y varias veces a la semana, se va a comer a casa del alcalde…Recuerda que es una ley muy mal aceptada por la mayoria de la gente.**

**-¿Y Elizabeth?-Me preocupaba que ella hubiera sufrido alguna amenaza por su parte. Ella no era la típica persona que aceptase un soborno de alguien que se hubiese manchado las manos de sangre. O eso esperaba. En cinco años podían pasar muchas cosas.**

**-Bueno-Continuó Angela-Ella está tranquila, aunque no sé como puede tener esa sangre fría de rechazar tan airosamente los sobornos que le han ofrecido…Ha tenido varias amenazas y su carrera como juez ha corrido peligro. Ha tenido la suerte, que el mismísimo gobernador de Illinois intercedió por ella y así se ha salvado. De todas formas ha sido relegada a casos de derechos de trabajadores y delitos menores. De todas formas, ha amenazado varias veces a los hombres de Capone-Se rió entre dientes-que si ella sufre algún daño, tiene unos matones contratados que les encontraran allá donde se escondan, y después de múltiples sufrimientos y torturas, se beberán su sangre.**

**-¡Hum!-Contraje el rostro-Muy explicita…Por lo demás, ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le ha ido todo bien?**

**-Demasiado bien-La señora Pott estaba emocionada-Los negocios que tiene, le han ido de maravilla. Y tiene un gran olfato para las inversiones.**

**-Eso es verdad-Aun recordaba sus consejos sobre como invertir parte de mi dinero en la bolsa. Gracias a eso, mi millón de dolares se había convertido en casi tres millones.**

**-Yo creo que está magníficamente asesorada-Confirmó Ben-Mataría por saber quien ese genio de las finanzas. Es brillante. Parece que más que investigar, adivina cuando hay un pico alto o una bajada en la bolsa. Es mi ídolo y ni siquiera le conozco.**

**Me parecía muy extraño que Elizabeth tuviese un asesor en la sombra ¿Estaría haciendo negocios sucios? No era el estilo de ella. Seguramente habría alguna explicación lógica para el asunto.**

**-Es extraño que no os haya dicho nada de ese asesor.**

**-Cada vez que la pregunto, se encoge de hombros diciéndome que es una pequeña vampiro con grandes poderes psíquicos para predecir el futuro-Ben le parecía muy divertido-Debe ser un ratón de biblioteca muy misántropo. De todas formas, gracias a él-o a ella-todos hemos mejorado económicamente. Y la señora Masen ha podido comprar una casa más grande. La verdad que la necesitábamos. Vivimos ya demasiada gente. Angela y yo, hasta que el bebe nazca y encontremos una casa para mudarnos, los niños, usted ya tiene su habitación y luego los cuatro criados de la casa.**

"_**¿Los niños?"**_**, Creía que Angela y Ben solo habían tenido un hijo. ¿Sería el hijo de alguno de los criados?**

**Entendía la necesidad de Elizabeth de tener un poco más de espacio vital, pero para mí, aquella casa pequeña en las afueras de Chicago, siempre sería mi hogar. En el prado, a las orillas del lago, había pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida.**

**-La señora Masen quería venir personalmente a recogerla, pero la han llamado esta mañana. Al parecer ha habido un asesinato en el Downtown. No había otro juez más cerca y se la necesitaba para el levantamiento del cadáver y abrir una investigación…**

**-¿Eso es obra de Al Capone?-El rostro de Jacob se me cruzó y arrugué la falda con el puño por crispación. Era estupido culparme a mí por lo que pasó casi seis años antes cuando se despidió de Edward y de mí. No actuó bien y no podía dejar que se saliese con la suya, pero no hacía otra cosa que imaginarme si se podía haber hecho algo para impedir que hubiese elegido el camino que había tomado. Ahora ya era tarde. Yo estaba aun enfadada con él y me era imposible dirigirle la palabra sin que se me fueran de la cabeza, todos los delitos cometidos por él.**

**-No-La voz seria de Ben me sacó de mis pensamientos-Ya ha habido dos casos así. No es el método que emplean los esbirros de "Scarface" para eliminar a sus rivales. Ellos se limitan a disparar a quemarropa. Pero como han aparecido los cadáveres… ¡Hum!...parece más la obra de un animal que la de un ser humano.**

**-¿Y la policía que dice?-Pregunté. Aquello me sonaba de algo y no lograba averiguar donde ni cuando.**

**-Para ellos les es más sencillo echar la culpa a un encuentro entre bandas. Así no tendrán que investigar nada. El mismísimo Capone ha negado tener algo que ver con eso. Y la señora Masen cree que, por una vez, que tiene razón. Los cadáveres que se han encontrado flotando en el río y en el lago no son a consecuencia de un ajuste de cuentas...es muy desagradable describir todo esto…-Echó una ojeada a Angela, preocupado. Comprendí que no me contaría nada más delante de ella. Decidí dar el asunto por zanjado.**

**-¿Dónde nos dirigimos?-Quería saber donde estaba la nueva casa de Elizabeth. Algo me había comentado en las cartas que me escribía, pero estaba tan ocupada con la universidad y las clases y mantenimiento de Tatiana, que apenas prestaba atención.**

**-Al nº seis del North Michigan Avenue-Me informó Ben-Es un ático magnifico. De hecho ya estamos llegando.**

**Mientras aparcaba, eche un vistazo a la zona. Estábamos en pleno corazón de Chicago y muy cerca del edificio de la opera. Aquello me deprimió. Aunque se tenía una magnifica vista del río Chicago, echaba en falta aquel hermoso prado detrás de la pequeña y acogedora casa donde yo había pasado mi más tierna infancia.**

**La señora Pott me ayudó a bajarme del coche y me llevó mi maleta de mano mientras que Ben cogía el resto de mi equipaje. Angela nos siguió como pudo y me sonrió con complicidad.**

**El portero nos dio la bienvenida y nos condujo hasta el ascensor, abriendo la reja.**

**-No pensarías que íbamos a subir veinticinco pisos andando.**

**Me agarré a la barandilla para no caerme de la impresión.**

**Elizabeth estaba de pie, levemente apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, esperándonos. Cinco años en la vida de una persona era un tiempo más que suficiente para que se pudiesen percibir cambios, pero había rostros a los que Cronos olvidaba. Elizabeth apenas había cambiado. Incluso podría decir que había ganado en elegancia y atractivo. No había ninguna arruga en su rostro y ninguna cana en su precioso pelo. Incluso tenía un color rojizo aun más intenso. El único cambio llamativo era que se lo había cortado en forma de melena ondulada hasta la barbilla. **

**Por un momento, mi imaginación me traicionó y llegué a pensar que Edward Masen saldría al vestíbulo y le cogería la mano con cariño y complicidad, como seis años antes.**

**Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial al analizarme como ella había hecho y durante un rato permaneció impasible, hasta que una sonrisa muy amplia se dibujó en sus labios y dio un par de paso para estrecharme entre sus brazos.**

**Me sentí como una estupida al derramar un par de lágrimas en sus hombros. No me había dado cuenta de lo maternal que eran sus caricias y sus besos en mi frente hasta que la tenía abrazándome con fuerza. Después de unos minutos, logro separarse de mí, para posar sus hombros y echarme un nuevo vistazo.**

**-Estás preciosa-Me sonrojé como siempre hacía cuando me dedicaban un cumplido.**

**Elizabeth lo notó y se rió con suavidad.**

**-Aunque no has cambiado demasiado-Me arregló el sombrero y me colocó un mechón de pelo en la oreja. Me pasó el brazo por la cintura para invitarme a entrar en casa-Bueno, tus cartas no han sido muy explicitas. Por lo que tendremos temas de conversación.**

**Angela, Ben y la señora Pott entraron detrás de nosotras y se fueron cada uno por su lado.**

**Ben dijo que tenía un informe que realizar.**

**Angela se fue a la habitación del pequeño Arthur, que permanecía en cama por un constipado.**

**La señora Pott se fue a dar órdenes a los criados para preparar un café y dar instrucciones sobre la cena.**

**A medida que iba hablando, me fijaba en cada detalle del piso. A pesar de sus enormes dimensiones, la casa no pecaba de ser ostentosa. En cada rincón se veía el gusto de Elizabeth por lo sencillo. Paredes blancas con tonos pasteles, dandole una luminosidad muy natural y poco recargada de muebles y adornos de gran valor económico y bastante pomposos. Solo el tamaño del piso, diferenciaba a la pequeña y familiar casa en las orillas del lago. Los muebles habían cambiado y enseguida me fijé en un piano de cola de color blanco. Parecía bastante nuevo. No podría ser su piano.**

**-Me he mudado a este piso por razones de comodidad y espacio. Vivimos demasiada gente y además me viene bien por el trabajo-Elizabeth evaluó todas las expresiones de mi cara y adivinó lo que se me pasaba por la mente. Me hizo sentarme en un sofá bastante confortable-Pero jamás en la vida se me pasaría por la cabeza vender esa casa. Ha sido mi hogar durante tanto tiempo. Hay algo de mí…algo de ellos…allí. El piano de Edward permanece donde tiene que estar.**

"_**El alma de Edward"**_**, Parecía que quería transmitir.**

**-Lo comprendo-Bajé la cabeza para que no viese el dolor que se me reflejaba en los ojos. Pero hubo algo en el tono de voz que le hizó entrar en alerta.**

**-¿Qué te parece Paris?-Me preguntó informal.**

**-Maravilloso-Empecé a emocionarme-Parece mentira que se pueda estar cinco años y aun sorprenderte por cada pequeño detalle…Es tan mágica, tan luminosa, tan…-Hice un gesto con la mano para embargar todas mis emociones.**

**-Las tiendas de Paris deben ser increíbles. Supongo que no te habrás ido sin traerme nada, ¿Verdad?-Hizo un gesto aparentemente inocente. Pero su sonrisa torcida indicaba lo contrario.**

**-Hay una diseñadora bastante nueva, se llama Coco Chanel-O por lo menos ese era su nombre "artístico"-Y hace una colección de trajes bastante elegantes e innovadores…**

**-Me has traído un traje de Coco Chanel-Elizabeth parecía una niña con zapatos nuevos.**

**-Es un traje negro de fiesta con alguna hendidura en las piernas cuello para atar…**

**-¿Deja la espalda al aire?-Preguntó con presunta inocencia.**

**-Un trozo-Asentí.**

**-Pero eso es perverso e inmoral-Fingió escandalizarse-Como la señora Stanley y las dos señoras Newton me vean con ese traje…Mi reputación por los suelo. Creo que el próximo jueves habrá una fiesta. Seamos buenas y démosles un tema de que hablar-Los ojos de Elizabeth brillaron traviesos.**

**Me empecé a reír a carcajadas acompañando a las de Elizabeth.**

**-¿Qué ha sido de todos ellos?-Pregunté por curiosidad insana.**

**-Hay que tener un tema de conversación para después de cenar. Te prometo ponerte al día.**

**-Nos estamos volviendo unas cotorras.**

**-Yo solo cuento las cosas que pasan. Ellas cuentan las cosas y añaden de su cosecha. Además sus cotilleos solo sirven para intentar hacer el mayor mal ajeno.**

**-Supongo que sí.**

**-Bueno, antes de que la señora Mallory y la señora Stanley se enteren, me gustaría saber por tu boca si en Francia ha habido algún francés que…**

**-¡Oh, no!-Exclamé horrorizada-Los franceses tienen un estereotipo muy extendido de galantes y educados. Pero no es cierto. No he conocido gente más grosera ni vulgar en mi vida. Mi jefe es un claro ejemplo.**

**-Bueno, tienes razón. Los europeos no son lo que dicen ser. Mejor un chico americano. Has tenido que conocer alguno…**

**Negué rotunda.**

**Elizabeth borró la sonrisa de la cara.**

**-Isabella, han pasado cinco años. No puedes aferrarte así a algo sin esperanza-Sabía a lo que me estaba refiriendo-Yo soy la primera que echo de menos…, pero hay cosas que no tienen solución.**

**-Lo sé-Una lagrima me recorrió la mejilla-Pero no puedo evitarlo.**

**-Por favor-Me agarró de las manos para ponérselas entre las suyas-Tienes derecho a ser feliz.**

**-Soy feliz.**

**-Eso no es cierto. No eres infeliz, pero eso no significa que seas feliz.**

**-Nadie lo es nunca del todo.**

**-Pero puedes aspirar a intervalos de felicidad-Me rogó-Eres joven, bonita, inteligente...Tienes cualidades que podrían hacer felices a los hombres…sensatos. Puede que no te lo hayas planteado, pero tener una familia propia es algo bueno y natural. Lo que es antinatural, Isabella, es seguir amando a una sombra.**

**Aquello me recordó algo.**

**-Me acuerdo de un pasaje de la Odisea. Ulises baja a los infiernos para hablar con sus antepasados y para poder hacerlo tenía que sacrificar un ternero y que las sombras bebiesen su sangre…**

**-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?-Frunció el ceño.**

**-Que daría toda la sangre de mis venas por poder volver a ver a Edward…aunque fuese un instante.**

**Elizabeth apretó con fuerza mis manos sobre las suyas. Se mordió el labio y sus ojos oscurecieron.**

**-Cuidado con lo que deseas- Me advirtió musitando con voz lúgubre.**

**Estuve un buen rato intentando averiguar que escondían aquellos enigmáticos ojos verdes. Pero no pude ver por ellos ninguna hendidura del significado de sus palabras.**

**Unos gritos procedentes del exterior rompieron el tenso silencio que ninguna de las dos se atrevió a romper. **

**-¡Te digo yo que tú tienes el diablo en el cuerpo!-Un gruñido de una mujer neurótica acompañada de unos gritos tan agudos, que parecían de una niña, y el aullido de un perro.**

**-¡Ay!-se quejó la voz de la niña-¡Te voy a denunciar por maltrato infantil, bruja!-La señora Pott debió abrir la puerta y la tranquilidad de la casa quedo rota por ladridos, maldiciones y quejidos.**

**Miré a Elizabeth, asombrada, y ésta enterró el rostro entre sus manos, para después suspirar sonoramente.**

**-Tenía que contarte algo…pero parece ser que se me ha adelantado. Te vas a enfadar conmigo por no habértelo dicho…pero de haberlo sabido te hubieras inventado cualquier excusa para no irte a Paris y no hubiera sido justo…Y te lo iba a decir…pero creo que se ha adelantado…-Estaba tan nerviosa que balbuceaba y se le trababan las palabras. Se levantó para recibir la visita y yo hice lo mismo.**

**-¿Qué es lo que tienes que contarme?**

**Antes de que pudiese responderme apareció en el comedor una mujer grande y obesa que su vestido marrón oscuro sobresaltaba, de mejillas sonrojadas, que se podía deber tanto a un esfuerzo que la sobrepasaba como al haber estado varias horas dandole a la botella. Recordé las palabras de Ben sobre la mala aceptación que había tenido la ley y lo fácil…y caro que era obtener una botella de licor. **

**En su brazo izquierdo abrazaba a un ser extraño que yo no me aventuraría a bautizar como perro. Podría tratarse de un caniche, pero al estar pelado, malamente, al cero y los pocos rizos que le quedaban parecían coloreados con acuarelas, variando desde el verde esmeralda al morado oscuro, pasando por el negro azabache, podría tratarse de alguna especie desconocida aun para la ciencia. El animalillo no dejaba de temblar y olisqueaba, con temor, el rostro de su ama.**

**A la derecha, sujetaba a una niña, que por la altura, no debía tener más de cuatro años. A penas le podía ver el rostro, ya que tanto su rostro como su vestido que había sido blanco, estaban completamente llenos de barro. Su precioso pelo rubio dorado estaba despeinado y sus tirabuzones, caóticamente sueltos y desamañados. Posiblemente fuese sus ojos verdes lo que más me llamaban la atención, y entonces lo comprendí todo. Mi corazón pegó un brinco en el pecho al ver tan clara la semejanza. Parecía un pequeño milagro. Había culturas donde se creía que el alma de una persona muerta pasaba a otra persona que iba a nacer. Pero no creía que aquello fuese el efecto de la promesa que me hizó Edward.**

**La pequeña se revolvía violentamente contra la que debía ser su institutriz. Empezó a pegarle patadas y dar mordiscos en sus brazos para que esta la soltase de la muñeca.**

**Elizabeth no salía de su asombro.**

**-Señora Waller. No la esperaba hasta dentro de dos horas. Esperaba que me llamase para ir a recoger a la señorita Masen a su casa-Parecía serena, pero por el temblor de su voz sabía que en el fondo estaba deseando que la tierra se la tragase.**

**-Señora Masen-La voz aguda y chillona de la señora Waller sonó desesperada-Lo he intentado. Le juró que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas, pero he sido incapaz. Nunca había creído en el infierno, hasta que he conocido a su hija. Estos diez días han superado todos mis límites. Yo, que me creía con un don para los niños, pero esa cría salida del infierno, me ha demostrado que no es así. Si no fuera porque soy una persona muy integra, me hubiera dado a la bebida.**

**-¡Pero sí ya le daba a la botella antes de conocerme!-Protestó la pequeña con energía-¡Que le he visto una botella de coñac guardada en el armario! ¡Que no me vaya culpando a mí de eso! ¡Bruja borracha!**

**-¡Dawn!-Le levantó la voz Elizabeth.**

**La niña se calmó pero le lanzó una mirada incendiaria a su madre.**

**-Señora Waller, mi hija es una niña muy nerviosa, muy inteligente y bastante imaginativa…Puede que le de por hacer pequeñas trastadas, pero tenga en cuenta que solo tiene cuatro años…**

**-¿Pequeñas trastadas?-La señora Waller aulló como si le hubiesen pinchado con un tenedor en el trasero para después intentar no hiperventilar-…Usted llama pequeñas trastadas a fugarse de mi casa para jugar con vagabundos al baseball y llegar manchada de barro de los pies a la cabeza poniendo mis alfombras persas hechas unos zorros. También definirá como una pequeña travesura que su hija haya cogido todas mis muñecas de porcelana china, las haya atado a un árbol y haya prendido fuego… ¡No me interrumpa señora Masen, aun falta!...Y por no hablar de mi colección de casi cien dolares de mis tres ejemplares de "Las mil y una noches". La criatura no tuvo otra ocurrencia que coger unas tijeras y empezar a recortar las partes… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Que vergüenza!...**

**-¿Qué fue lo que recortó mi hija, señora Waller?-Elizabeth odiaba a los personajes histriónicos, y la señora Waller sobrepasaba su paciencia. Por lo tanto no se abstuvo de picarla un poco.**

**-Las partes más obscenas de los hombres-Se santiguó rápidamente con vergüenza-…y después empezó a pintar de malas maneras los cuerpos de las mujeres.**

**-Pero yo solo les pinté porque las pobres mujeres estaban desnudas e iban a coger frío-Se defendió Dawn sin dar muestras de arrepentirse-Y lo de recortar, es porqué la señora Waller me dijo que en ese libro salían pajaritos y yo quería tenerlos. Pero estos pajaritos son muy feos…además menudo nombre les han puesto a los pobres…La señora Waller los llama "Penes"…**

**-¡Pero usted ha oído la obscenidad que ha dicho!-La señora Waller se llevó las manos a la cabeza.**

**-Perdóneme usted, señora Waller, pero a mí también me dijeron que esos "pajaritos" se llamaban "pene"-Elizabeth le repuso con tono sarcástico-Señorita Swan, ¿Cómo llama usted a esa especie de pájaro?**

**-Pene-La contesté sin saber donde meterme realmente.**

**-Llamemos a las cosas por su nombre. Eso es lo mejor-Confirmó rotunda Elizabeth. Dawn dibujó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. La sonrisa que solía emplear Edward cuando quería deslumbrar o convencer a alguien de que era inocente de los cargos que se le imputaban-Bueno, yo no sé que decir sobre mi hija pero…**

**-Aun no le he dicho lo que le ha hecho a mi pequeña Lúlú…-alzó al perro en sus brazos para que Elizabeth y yo pudiésemos verlo. Dawn se puso la mano en la boca para amortiguar la carcajada-Mi pequeña Lúlú lo tenía todo para triunfar. La primera de su clase, el más alto pedigree, su pelo era la envidia de los demás perros. Me dijeron de llevarla a un concurso de belleza, pero mi natural modestia me lo impidió inscribirla, hasta que después de muchos ruegos y suplicas, accedí a hacerlo. Tenía todo para triunfar. Y había preparado todo, pero esa pequeña diablo…, solo disfruta haciendo el mal, decidió que yo enfermase de los nervios. No sé como cogió las tijeras y…-Empezó a sollozar y lloriquear como un bebe. Elizabeth le ofreció un pañuelo y ella se sonó con gran estruendo. Lúlú empezó a aullar acompañando fielmente a su ama. **

**Elizabeth tenía cara de circunstancia. Yo intenté reprimir una sonrisa burlona. En el fondo, la pequeña Dawn había hecho un favor a Lúlú y todo.**

**-La señora Waller se estaba quejando que se tenía que gastar más de diez dolares en la peluquería. Lo único que quería, era ahorrarle ese dinero-Alegó en su defensa Dawn con gesto inocente.**

**-Lo ve, señora Waller-Sonrió Elizabeth-ha hecho una mala acción con buena intención. Le aseguro que tendrá su castigo y que lo cumplirá. Si usted me sugiere algo para mejorar su conducta, soy toda oídos.**

**La señora Waller dejo de sollozar y sacó un papel de un bolsillo, entregándoselo a Elizabeth con determinación para empezar a leer. A medida que iba avanzando, fruncía más el ceño.**

**-¿Padre Damien Karras?-Inquirió incrédula-¿Para que se supone que quiero yo un sacerdote católico?**

**-Es un experto exorcista. Había pensado en darle un par de nombres de internados de aquí y de Europa, pero el mal hay que erradicarlo desde su origen. Nadie puede tener tanto nivel de malignidad, señora Masen.**

**-Usted tiene razón cuando dijo que no tenía mucho don para cuidar a los niños-Protesté en defensa de la pequeña Dawn-Eso son cosas de niño y usted las está sacando de quicio.**

**La señora Waller me miró despectiva.**

**-¿Quién se supone que es usted?-Inquirió con petulancia en la voz, rascándose su gruesa nariz.**

**-Es la señorita Swan. Es una amiga de la familia y ha venido desde Europa...-Me presentó Elizabeth.**

**-Vaya…-Asintió con la cabeza-Así que esta es la nueva que viene a sustituirme. ¿De Europa?...Los europeos pueden ser muy exquisitos en sus modales, pero nadie enseña en como enderezar a un niño…Señorita Swan-Dio unos pasos hasta encontrarse a escasos centímetros de mí y me entregó a Dawn, que me dio su manita, mirándome extrañada-espero que usted triunfe, donde yo he fallado y que Dios la coja confesada. La veo muy joven y sin experiencia. Creo que saldrá de la casa dando gritos en dos días.**

**-Yo…-No sabía que decir. Quería explicarle que yo solo estaba de paso en aquella casa y que no venía a cuidar a ninguna niña. Dawn me sonrió tímidamente. Me quede callada.**

**-Señora Waller, ella no viene a sustituirla. Si tan imposible es quedarse con mi hija, yo buscare una nueva institutriz. Pero solo le pido que me deje dos días. Solo quiero dos días y le liberaré de todo compromiso con mi hija…**

**-Mis nervios no aguantarían dos días, señora Masen-Negó con terror ante esa posibilidad-Y creo que Lúlú aun menos-Dawn miro al perro con sonrisa cruel y éste se subió al hombro de su ama para intentar salir corriendo. Elizabeth reprochó a su hija con un duro gesto.**

**-Si no hay más remedio-Elizabeth se encogió de hombros-Le pagaré todas las molestias. No solo el mes que le debo, sino también todos los daños que mi hija ha causado…**

**-¡No hace falta!-Su rostro palideció. Parecía que en un gesto de Elizabeth, ella se pusiese de rodillas y empezase a suplicar-Se lo perdono todo, señora Masen-Empezó a andar para atrás para retirarse del salón-Solo una condición. Usted no vuelva a llamarme. Usted nunca ha oído hablar de mí. Nunca me ha visto. Cumpla todas esas condiciones y yo me olvidaré de todo lo que ha pasado aquí. Y yo me quedaría, pero tengo cita con mi psicoanalista-Y dicho esto, salió en pies en polvorosa, olvidándose sus guantes.**

**-¡Señora Waller!-La llamó Elizabeth y salió corriendo tras ella-¡Se le olvida sus guantes!-Antes de salir, lanzó una mirada furibunda a la pequeña que me apretaba la mano-¡Dawn, te juro que…! ¡Esta es la cuarta institutriz que se despide! ¡Prepárate, porque...!-Oyó abrirse la puerta y salió corriendo para alcanzar a la ex institutriz.**

**Me dejó sola en el salón mientras una pequeña diablilla con cara angelical me observaba de arriba abajo.**

**Me asombraba que ella tuviese esa expresión en el rostro. Era la misma que ponía Edward cuando quería parecer inocente de una travesura que había causado a Jacob. El pasado volvía para apuñalarnos en el momento que menos nos esperamos.**

**-¿Eres una princesa?-Me preguntó con curiosa admiración. Era la primera vez que alguien me decía algo así.**

**-¿Por qué dices que yo soy una princesa? Se ve claramente que no lo soy. No soy ni guapa ni tengo un gran linaje de reyes y reinas entre mis antepasados ni hay un príncipe azul esperándome.**

**-El príncipe aparecen al final del cuento para rescatar a la princesa de un monstruo malo, y después se casa con ella. Y tú eres muy guapa-Hizó un gracioso gesto de embarcar lo guapa que le parecía-Tu cabello es sedoso y brillante, tienes unos ojos muy grandes y con una forma preciosa, vistes con elegancia-Intenté reprimir una sonrisa al mirarme de arriba abajo y descubrir que mi traje azul de viaje, estaba arrugado-…y hueles bien. Como a rosas blancas. Pero hay una prueba definitiva para ver si tu eres o no una princesa-Arrugó su pequeña nariz como si estuviese pensando-¡Hum! Te haré un examen.**

**-A su disposición-Le hice una reverencia.**

**-Mi mamá me contaba que las princesas, además de guapas, tienen que ser entretenidas. Tienen que distraer al príncipe de forma amena. Ellos llegan cansados después de salvar el mundo. Por lo tanto, una buena princesa tiene que contar un buen cuento. Cuéntame un cuento-Me tiró de la falda con fruición. La cogi en mis brazos para depositarla en una silla y que se sentase. Tenía que entretenerla y asegurarme de que se estuviese quieta.**

**-¿Qué clase de cuento quiere mi señora?-Inquirí simulando que le rendía pleitesía.**

**-No sé…El más bonito que te hayan contado nunca.**

**Su sonrisa era una autentica sombra evocada por los muertos de una sonrisa que yo había amado y estaba condenada a amar para toda la vida. Retrocedí hasta una noche tibia de abril donde mi cuerpo estaba mojado y los latidos de su corazón amenizaban mis oídos, concediéndome los instantes más felices de mi vida. Las estrellas eran azules…**

"_**Estrellas azules"**_**, Aquello me dio una idea.**

**Dawn me empezó a mirar fijamente para darme ahínco para empezar.**

**-Como todos los cuentos empiezan…Erase una vez, en un reino muy lejano, un rey y una reina que vivían en un enorme y precioso castillo. Eran increíblemente queridos por sus súbditos, ya que gobernaban con benevolencia y rectitud. **

**Los dioses les bendijeron con el nacimiento de una princesa.**

**Esta princesa era tan hermosa, que su madre olvidó toda prudencia y comparó a su hija con la belleza inmortal de las diosas:**

"**¡Oh, Cefeo!", Exclamaba a su marido, "¿Acaso nuestra preciosa Andrómeda no merece que sus estatuas estén en el templo de Poseidón junto a las nereidas?"**

"**¡Casiopea!", Le recordó el rey, asustado ante la blasfemia de su mujer, "Tenemos que agradecer a los dioses lo que nos otorga y no degradarlos. Recuerda que lo que otorgan los dioses, también puede ser arrebatado"**

"**¿Por qué no se puede decir la verdad?", Se quejó la imprudente Casiopea, "Mi hija es muy hermosa y se debe celebrar. Ella es más hermosa que las Nereidas y los príncipes que se quieran casar con ella tienen que constatarlo" "Llama al escultor", Ordenó, "Quiero que haga la estatua más hermosa que haya esculpido jamás. Aunque ninguna plasmará jamás la perfección de Andrómeda"**

**La vanidosa Casiopea no se dio cuenta que los dioses podían ser tan benévolos como caprichosos y crueles, y aquello que concedían, podían quitarlo a su gusto. **

**Las nereidas, hijas de Poseidón no les gustaron las palabras de Casiopea, y fueron a pedir a su padre que castigase la insolencia de aquella mortal. **

**Poseidón las complació de tal manera que decidió mandar un terrible monstruo marino a las costas del reino. **

**Los habitantes se asustaron y el reino se paralizó, porque nadie quería ir a pescar y ningun barco se atrevía a embarcar por miedo al monstruo.**

**Los reyes afligidos consultaron el oráculo y el sacerdote, que interpretaba los designios del dios, les anunció algo terrible:**

"**Si la ira del rey de los mares queréis calmar, a vuestra hija Andrómeda tendréis que sacrificar"**

**Cefeo sofocó un grito de horror y Casiopea sollozaba, rogando al sacerdote que encontrase otra manera de salvar su reino.**

"**El dios ha hablado. Debéis llevar a vuestra hija al acantilado, vestida como una novia, ya que la muerte vendrá a reclamar a su prometida. Después la atareis a una roca con una cadena de plata y el monstruo vendrá a recogerla. Las nereidas se tranquilizaran y la ira de Poseidón se apaciguará"**

**Derrotados, le comunicaron la noticia a Andrómeda. No lloró, no suplicó, no se desesperó. Sencillamente se resignó a cumplir los designios del dios por el bien de su pueblo.**

**La princesa fue llevada hasta la roca del acantilado, encadenada con una cadena rodeada de flores blancas, esperando con desesperación que el monstruo hiciese acto de presencia. Unas lágrimas bañaron sus hermosas mejillas.**

**Por suerte para ella, por los cielos cabalgaba el héroe Perseo, que acababa de vencer a la Gorgona Medusa, y se disponía a volver a su hogar, a lomos de su caballo alado "Pegaso". **

**Perseo vió a Andrómeda y desde el primer instante, supo que era la mujer con la que se quería casar. Pero primero tenía que liberarla del horrible ser.**

**Fue una lucha encarnizada, pero Perseo, que era muy fuerte y valiente, logró acabar con el monstruo. Desató a la princesa y se la llevó consigo a su reino, cabalgando hasta las estrellas.**

**Zeus, el padre de los dioses, conmovido por la hazaña, decidió que no debía quedar olvidada, por lo que editó un decreto divino, en el cual decía que la valentía de Perseo, la belleza y abnegación de Andrómeda y la fidelidad de Pegaso, debían ser recompensadas y recordadas por toda la humanidad en los siglos venideros. Por lo que, colgó los retratos de Perseo, Andrómeda y Pegaso en el cielo junto a las demás estrellas, para cuando esta princesa-Le acaricié la punta de su nariz-y su humilde contadora de cuentos, se fijasen en el azul de las estrellas, y rememorase una y otra vez esta historia…**

**…Y colorin, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado…**

**Dawn permaneció unos segundos en silencio, antes de dictar su veredicto.**

**-¡Eres una princesa!-Parecía feliz-¡Bien! ¡Voy a tener como institutriz a una princesa! ¡Como yo soy una emperatriz, voy a darte órdenes!**

**-Supongo que será algo que tendrá que contar a sus amigos, Alteza-Fingí que me humillaba ante ella.**

**-Yo no tengo amigos. Tengo súbditos. Y como soy una emperatriz, todos me temen y me obedecen, como soberana y ama de sus miserables vidas… ¡Por lo que llevame a mi cuarto a caballito, sirvienta!**

**-Creo que la emperatriz tiene dos buenas piernas para poder andar ella solita hacia su habitación-La voz de Elizabeth resonó por la habitación. La vi apoyada en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y aparentemente enfadada. El brillo de sus ojos me decía que estaba de buen humor a pesar de las trastadas de su hija-Además se va a quedar sin postre esta noche. Sabes perfectamente que lo que le has hecho a la señora Waller no ha estado bien. Y por lo tanto, conoces muy bien el castigo por portarte tan mal.**

**Pensé que Dawn se pondría a lloriquear y a poner cara de niña buena para conmover el corazón de su madre. En lugar de eso, le sonrió angelicalmente.**

**-Juez Masen, antes de dictar un veredicto que demuestre mi culpabilidad, alegaré en mi defensa que usted me asignó una niñera que le daba a la botella-Hizó un gesto de empinar el codo-Un delito constitucional que viola la enmienda número XVIII. Por lo tanto, antes de castigarme, piense que yo puedo alegar legítima defensa.**

**No evité reírme de sus palabras. A pesar de su corta edad, me di cuenta que era increíblemente precoz e inteligente para su edad. Bajé la mirada cuando los recuerdos reaparecieron y el dolor me volvió a invadir.**

**- Nadie puede negar que eres hija de tu padre. Tienes toda la razón-Elizabeth dejo de fingir que estaba enfadada y se acercó para besar a su hija-Y solo porque ha sido culpa mía, esta vez no te castigaré-Sacó un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarle los morretes y las manchas de barro de su cara-La señora Williams se va a enfadar mucho-Suspiró-Si no dejas de jugar con el barro, la pobre mujer no saldrá de la lavandería en una semana. Además te advertí que teníamos visita-Suspiró resignada mientras su hija le pasaba los brazos en torno a su cuello-Esperaba presentar a una señorita, pero me tendré que conformar con un vándalo-Elizabeth sonrió y ambas me miraron.**

**-Tengo una princesa como esclava personal y tendrá que obedecerme-Dawn le devolvió la sonrisa. Y me lanzó a mí una que tenía muchos significados.**

**-Dawn, ella no es tu esclava-Le regañó Elizabeth-Isabella es mi otra niña y la quiero tanto como a ti.**

**-¿Isabella?-En su ceño fruncido se notaban arrugas de reconocimiento.**

**-Sí, Isabella-Me señaló Elizabeth-Ella también es una emperatriz porque también es hija mía.**

**Dawn se mordió el labio, mirándome con intensidad. Después sonrió feliz y le susurro algo al oído de su madre.**

**-Creo que eso se lo deberías preguntar a ella-Le agito el pelo, la soltó y Dawn corrió hacia mi.**

**-¡Bella! ¡Eres Bella!-Me abrazó con fuerza las piernas, manchándome la falda de barro. Después se subió a mis brazos y empezó a darme muchos besos-¡A mi Bella nadie le va a hacer daño y después de mí, será quien más mande!**

**-Dawn, posiblemente a Isabella no le guste que le llames Bella-Le regañó Elizabeth. Era increíble que me conociese tan bien como para saber que solo una persona me llamaba así y que nadie más debía utilizar ese nombre. Era como un código secreto entre los dos. **

**Sin embargo, no me importaba que la pequeña Dawn me llamase Bella. Aun no la conocía muy bien, y la quería con todas mis fuerza. Posiblemente fuese la fuerza de la sangre o los parecidos casi como dos gotas de agua, pero Dawn era un apéndice de mi ser. Una extensión de mi cuerpo.**

**Quizás nos separasen miles de kilómetros, pero siempre tendríamos una conexión especial entre las dos.**

**-No te preocupes-Le tranquilicé a Elizabeth-Me gusta que me llames Bella.**

**Elizabeth se encogió de hombros, divertida.**

**-Mamá me ha contado muchas cosas de ti.**

**-¿Ah, sí?-Le acaricié el pelo-Pues eso es un punto a su favor, porque tiene un punto en contra de no haberme dicho nada de ti.**

**-¿Mamá nunca te habló de mí?-Inquirió con tristeza-¿Qué pasa? ¿No nos querías y te fuiste por eso?**

**-Isabella nos quería mucho, Dawn-Explicó Elizabeth a la niña, aunque en realidad se estaba excusando por no haberme contado nada sobre Dawn-Nos quería tanto que si se hubiese enterado que mamá te estaba esperando, ella no hubiese podido realizar sus sueños, y no podría haberse ido a Paris. Isabella estuvo un tiempo muy mal y necesitaba irse muy lejos. Yo no quería retenerla conmigo. Hubiese estado mal…Ni siquiera sé como ocurrió…posiblemente unos días antes de que papá se fuese…**

**-¿Se fue a la isla de Avalón con el rey Arturo y las hadas, mamá?**

**-Sí, en cierta manera papá se fue a la isla de Avalón. Él también era un héroe.**

**-¿Y tú serás una heroína para reunirte con papá?**

**-Primero tengo que cuidar de ti-Le murmuró Elizabeth con cariño-Después, seguro que estaré con papá.**

**-¿Y Bella?-Se apretó con fuerza a mis piernas.**

**-Bella se irá con quien o donde ella quiera-Me guiñó un ojo.**

**Dawn frunció el ceño.**

**-Entonces no se vendrá con nosotros-Refunfuñó-Porque Edward vendrá a buscarla.**

**Aquello hizó que mi corazón empezase a latir con furia. ¿Cómo podía ser tan intuitiva?**

**-Dawn, eso no se debe decir.-Elizabeth intentó mantenerse neutra, pero había algo en su voz que no parecía del todo firme. Un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos. Por un momento, me pareció que estaba asustada. Como si Dawn hubiese dicho algo que no tenía que haberlo hecho.**

**-¡Pero es cierto!-Pataleó Dawn, enfadada-¡Él lo prometió!**

**Por un momento, el color de la cara de Elizabeth se fue y me miró muy aprensiva, para volver a mirar a Dawn. Ella supo que su madre estaba hablando en serio, y por primera vez, la temió, ya que se apretaba muy fuerte contra mí. Elizabeth apretó sus puños con fuerza. Necesitó un momento para que la firmeza de su voz volviese.**

**-¡Sabes perfectamente que delante de Isabella no debes decir esas cosas! Son de muy mal gusto y la haces daño. Isabella es tu amiga y no debes hablar de algo que la pueda hacer daño. Ella quería mucho a tu hermano, y no se juega así con los sentimientos de las personas…**

**-Pero si es la verdad…-Protestó débilmente la niña.**

**-Lo prometiste, Dawn-Suplicó su madre. Intuía que era más un secreto que un intento por protegerme. Dawn se dio por vencida y me miró a los ojos.**

**-Perdóname, Bella-Se disculpó.**

**-No estoy enfadada, Dawn-le prometí acariciándome el cabello**

**Elizabeth empezó a evaluarme con ansiedad como si quisiese evaluar los impactos de la historia de Dawn sobre mí. La sonreí para tranquilizarla. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.**

**-¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte?-Me sugirió-La cena está a punto de servirse y esta pequeña salvaje te ha puesto el vestido hecho un asco-Se acercó a Dawn para separarla de mí, pero esta se negó-¿No pensarás ir a cenar con esas pintas? Si quieres demostrar que eres una niña grande, tendrás que comportarte como tal y ponerte un vestido limpio. Isabella, los señores Crowley y mamá no van hechos unos marranos.**

**-Bella va sucia-Se agarraba más y más a mí, mientras su madre tiraba de ella-¡Y no me cambiare! ¡Si a la gente no le gusta, que no mire!**

**-Tú has ensuciado a Isabella. Y si a ti no te importa, a mi sí.**

**-¡No es un delito federal!**

**-En mi casa, sí. Y la pena por no vestirse como tal es no comer el postre. Y la señora Pott ha hecho una tarta de fresas muy rica.**

**-¡Pues se la va a comer tu tía!**

**-¡Dawn!**

**-Seguro que Dawn se vestirá, si yo se lo pido-Interpuse algo de paz entre las dos-Señora Emperatriz…**

**-Y ama de tu miserable existencia-Añadió.**

**-…y ama de mi miserable existencia. Si te dejas poner un vestido nuevo, esta noche te contaré un cuento.**

**A pesar del brillo de sus ojos, se hizó la remolona.**

**-¿Te podré dar ordenes?**

**Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco y no pude evitar sonreír levemente.**

**-Siempre que no seas muy cruel-Fingí estar muy asustada.**

**Dawn me dio la mano y me empujó para que empezase a andar hacia su habitación.**

**Antes de perderme hacia el pasillo, miré a Elizabeth y le pregunté algo que me intrigaba:**

**-¿Por qué Dawn?-Siempre era tradición poner un nombre que era de la familia. Yo llevaba el mismo nombre de mi abuela paterna. Y no recordaba que Elizabeth tuviese algún pariente con ese nombre.**

**Elizabeth sonrió con melancolía.**

**-Ella llegó cuando estaba sumida en una noche muy larga. Como un amanecer.**

**-Come más señorita Swan-Me apremió la señora Pott-La he hecho especialmente para usted.**

**-Estoy llena-Señalé el plato de la tarta de fresas con pesar. Hasta que no había probado de nuevo los guisos de la señora Pott, no recordaba lo mucho que echaba de menos los platos caseros y lo efímeramente que había comido en Paris.**

**-A saber lo que habrá comido en Paris-Me retiró el plato de mala gana. La sonreí para que no se enfadase.**

**-¡Yo quiero repetir!-Se quejó Dawn.**

**-Has comido tres trozos de tarta-Le recordó su madre-Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy. Te dolerá la tripa y te pondrás mala.**

**Dawn refunfuñó.**

**-Si te pones mala, luego no podrás hacer compañía a Arthur-Le musitó Angela acariciándole la mejilla. La maternidad le empezaba a aflorar los sentimientos más tiernos hacia los niños, y la pequeña Dawn se hacía querer. Había insistido en sentarse a mi lado en la mesa y cada poco, me pasaba un poco de su comida a mi plato.**

"**Tienes que comer. Que estás muy flaca y te pones malita", Me decía.**

**-¿Puedo visitar a Arthur después de cenar?-Inquirió Dawn.**

**-Si no haces ruido-Le pidió Angela-Ha estado toda la noche tosiendo y está cansado.**

**-¡No te preocupes!-La tranquilizó-Yo también quiero que se cure. Así cuando se ponga bueno, le podré pegar otra vez.**

**Angela se limitó a acariciar la cabeza de Dawn con un gesto de preocupación en la cara.**

**-¿Has tenido mucho trabajo, Elizabeth?-Le pregunté para empezar un tema.**

**Ella frunció el ceño mientras se bebía el mosto.**

**-No es un tema muy agradable-Miró a Dawn significativamente, que intentaba hacer una flor con la servilleta para regalármela, por lo que decidí no insistirla más con el asunto. **

**Pero Ben si estaba interesado.**

**-Es extraño que la hayan llamado a usted para levantar el cadáver cuando se le ha dicho que no se encargase de los casos de asesinato de las bandas.**

**-Este asesinato no ha sido cosas de las bandas-Repuso Elizabeth-No digo que Capone y sus esbirros hagan de las suyas, pero esta vez no han sido ellos.**

**-¿Cómo se puede saber?-Inquirió Ben levemente asustado.**

**-Por la victima y por el modus operando del crimen. Se trataba de Nelly Wheeler.**

**-¿La hija de los Wheeler, los dueños de la fabrica de textiles "Wheeler"?-Ben parecía conmocionado.**

**-Por lo que he podido averiguar, los padres de la señorita Wheeler no estaban relacionados con ninguna banda de contrabando. No hay un motivo aparente para el crimen. O para el asesino sí, pero a nosotros se nos escapa.**

**-Entonces ya no mata a vagabundos-Angela acarició con fruición su vientre. Estaba asustada.**

**-El alcalde ha empezado a tomar medidas. Ha escrito al gobernador y este ha dado la voz de alarma. Parece ser que hay una orden de busca y captura desde Springfield…**

**Enseguida me acordé que Jack y yo lo habíamos comentado en Paris.**

**-¿Un animal?-Pregunté. Mi mano temblaba al intentar coger el cuchillo.**

**-No. Es inteligente y bastante racional. Aunque sigue los patrones de los animales…cazadores.**

**-Cazadores-Balbuceé.**

**Elizabeth asintió.**

**-¿La policía?-Volvió a preguntar Ben con ansiedad.**

**-Lo va a achacar a una guerra de bandas. No quieren investigar y en el fondo tienen miedo. No les culpo, pero es parte de su trabajo...aunque realmente no puedan hacer mucho más.**

**-¿Por qué?-Me preguntaba con que clase de asesino estaban tratando que incluso Elizabeth le tuviera miedo. Parecía más un mito que algo real.**

**-No has visto como deja los cadáveres, Isabella. Si hubieras visto el cuerpo de la señorita Wheeler…-Reprimió una arcada-…Es algo que se te queda grabado en las pupilas.**

**-Pues precisamente, lo que no se tiene que hacer es mitificar al asesino. Eso le alentará más a matar…y entonces será invencible.**

**-No te preocupes-Me aseguró con un susurro-Alguien se encargara de él. No será la policía, pero él tendrá su merecido.**

**-¿Quién?**

**-Otro mito-Dejó la respuesta buena en suspense.**

**La señora Williams se acercó a la mesa para decirle algo a Elizabeth:**

**-Señora Masen, un caballero está esperando en la puerta. No sabía si aun estaban cenando, por lo que le he hecho sentarse en el salón. ¿Le paso al comedor o va usted para allá?**

**Elizabeth miró el reloj y se encogió de hombros. Después comprobó que todos habíamos terminado de comer.**

**-No hay problema. Hazle pasar aquí-Le indicó.**

**Miré extrañada el reloj. No era muy frecuente que alguien viniese después de la hora de cenar en un día laboral. O era muy urgente o muy misterioso.**

**Cuando el visitante entró, mi sonrisa se quedó congelada en la boca, y por respeto a Elizabeth, me quedé en el sitio de muy mala gana. Dawn se sentó en mis rodillas e intentó distraerme como pudo. **

**El visitante dirigió una mirada desdeñosa al salón y a sus ocupantes y como reflejo, sonrió despectivamente, hasta que sus grandes ojos negros se fijaron en mí y por unos segundos, su sonrisa desapareció y una pequeña hendidura le traicionó sus sentimientos.**

**-Isabella-Le oí musitar cohibido y extasiado de verme allí.**

**-Señor Black-Le contesté friamente.**

**Toda la ternura que su hermoso y bronceado rostro pudiese transmitir desapareció de pronto y los rasgos se endurecieron. Se sentó sin pedir permiso y de malas maneras. **

**En los instantes de silencio pude estudiar todos los cambios que había sufrido a lo largo de los cinco años que habían transcurrido. Resignada y entristecida tuve que hacerme a la idea que el que estaba viendo enfrente de mí era el Jacob vengativo y ruin al que tuve que echar de mi casa debido a su comportamiento mezquino hacia Edward y yo.**

**Era tan improbable que Edward resucitase como que Jacob volviese a ser el pequeño Jake al que yo quería como a mi hermano pequeño. La herida de mi corazón se abrió de nuevo al ser consciente de la sensación de perdida.**

**-Jacob Black-Elizabeth no tuvo en cuenta el gesto maleducado de Jacob y le recibió con eminente alegría, a pesar que ella debía estar enterada de sus "hazañas"-Podrías haber venido antes, así podrías haberte quedado a cenar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. Has crecido mucho y pareces todo un hombre.**

**-Soy un hombre, señora Masen-Replicó Jacob molesto.**

**-Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar. Te cogía en mis brazos cuando eras pequeño y aun recuerdo cuando te ibas a jugar con Edward e Isabella, ¿Verdad, Isabella?**

**-Sí-Mascullé.**

**-Vaya…-Jacob empezaba a medir las palabras-…si usted llama jugar a que su querido hijo, que en paz descanse, a la edad de seis años me atase a un árbol, desnudo, y después le prendiese fuego conmigo en él, ya que estábamos jugando a los juicios y él me había declarado culpable de herejía. Aún tengo la cicatriz de la quemadura en mi brazo derecho.**

"_**Edward**_**", mi voz de niña de cinco años volvió a invadir mi mente, "**_**Eres malo con Jacob, ¿Lo sabías? ¿Por qué le pones tan poca madera para que arda? Si le añades más troncos, arderá más rápido"**_

"_**¡Pues no había pensado en eso!"**_**, Recordar la voz de Edward a esa edad me abría la herida en el pecho, **_**"¡Voy a por más leña! ¡Tú vigila que el chucho no se mee y apague el fuego!"**_**, Le vi correr mientras un pequeño Jacob de cuatro años lloriqueaba sin cesar. **

**Si no hubiera sido porque el señor Masen, que olió el humo y detuvo todo, ganándonos Edward y yo el mayor castigo de nuestras vidas, posiblemente me hubiera ahorrado las ganas de abofetear a Jacob en este preciso instante.**

**-No recordaba que Edward era tan trasto como Dawn-Elizabeth sonrió con benevolencia para disculpar ante Jacob las diabluras de las que era victima por parte de Edward.**

**-Le aseguro que si usted las hubiese vivido en carne y hueso, no se hubiese olvidado de ellas tan fácilmente-Sacó un cigarro y lo encendió-Siempre he pensado que su hijo era muy mimado. Si hubiese sabido lo que cuesta ganarse la vida, no hubiera sido así. Lo cual no quiere decir, que no lamente lo que le ocurrió. Yo no quería que muriese tal como murió-Lo dijo de forma tan impersonal y mecánica, que no le creí en absoluto. Jacob no guardaba rencor a Edward por las travesuras, si no porque se sentía ultrajado por lo que él creía que Edward le había arrebatado sin esfuerzo, mientras que él había luchado por conseguirlo. En el fondo sentía lastima por Jacob pero el amor podía ser muy cruel. **

**Elizabeth se negó a picar el anzuelo.**

**-¡Eh, tú!-Dawn le llamó la atención con el ceño fruncido-Es de muy mala educación encender el cigarro sin pedir permiso. ¿No ves que aquí hay una mujer embarazada y una niña pequeña a la que influirás muy negativamente? ¡Mira que eres chucho!**

**-¡Dawn!-Le recombinó su madre.**

**Jacob la miro, por unos instantes, con autentico odio, para después sonreír desdeñosamente y apagar el cigarro en un cenicero que la señora Pott le ofrecía. Dawn le sacó la lengua.**

**-Angelito-Su voz rebosaba sarcasmo-Desde luego no se puede negar que eres hermana de…**

**-Bueno…-Le interrumpió Elizabeth-…Ya que no has querido quedarte a cenar, podrías explicar a que has venido, Jacob. Tengo que escuchar discursos muy largos durante el día y te agradecería que fueras breve.**

**-En realidad, sí seré breve-Jacob se quitó su chaqueta y la puso en el poyete de la silla-Aunque también depende de lo razonable que sea usted, señora Masen-Jacob sacó una maleta y la postró en la mesa.**

**-¡Vaya!-Elizabeth fingió admirarse por la maleta-¡Pobre Jake! Pensé que tus jefes te pagaban más y podrías comprarte una maleta más nueva. **

**-Le aseguro que esta maleta vale más por dentro que por fuera…pero antes de abrirla, me gustaría hablar en privado con usted-Nos invitó a salir del salón.**

**-Yo no veo inconveniente en que ellos estén aquí. Son parte de mi familia.**

**-Esto es un asunto de negocios-Apremió Jacob.**

**-¿A estas horas?-Inquirió Elizabeth inocentemente sorprendida-Creo que puede esperar a mañana y a no ser que sea necesario, yo no soy de las que me lleve el trabajo a casa. Creo que pasarme casi doce horas entre el despacho y las salas de juicio es suficiente para mí. Necesito mantener la cabeza en otra parte. Por lo que si lo prefieres, puedes venir mañana por la mañana a mi despacho y allí lo solucionaremos.**

**-Tiene que ser ahora-Imperó Jacob con voz cansada e irritada. Sabía que Elizabeth le estaba tratando como un niño por la forma de hablarle y tutearle, y no le estaba sentando nada bien-Mis jefes quieren un trato ya.**

**-¡Pero que jefes más crueles!-Se lamentó Elizabeth-¡Que te hacen trabajar tanto! A propósito, ¿En que se basa tu trabajo, exactamente?-No pudo evitar picarle un poco.**

**-En asesinar gente-Escupí las palabras-Aunque él lo denomina "limpieza de calles"**

**Jacob me taladró con la mirada, pero yo se la devolví sin miedo. Si en aquel momento hubiésemos tenido una pistola cada uno, hubiéramos empezado un tiroteo.**

**-Isabella-Me regañó Elizabeth-No puedes acusar al bueno de Jake de algo tan vil. Se necesita mucha sangre fría y bastante ingenio para asesinar a alguien y no ser acusado. ¿De verdad ves a Jacob, nuestro Jacob, haciendo eso?-Chasqueó la lengua con pesar.**

**-En realidad, mi verdadero trabajo consiste en informar a mis jefes de las actividades de ciertos miembros que no son del todo fiables, y después de un tiempo de observación, informar de lo que pasa con ellos. Lo que decidan mis jefes es asunto de ellos. Yo no tengo nada que ver.**

**-¿Quiénes son tus jefes?-Preguntó Elizabeth fingiendo ignorarlo.**

**-John Torrio y Alphonse Capone-Jacob se preguntaba a que venía esto.**

**-Pues diles de mi parte que es de muy malos negociantes, explotar así a sus trabajadores…-Se lamentó.**

**-¿Qué se siente cuando te pagan por lo que uno hizó gratis hace seis años, Jacob?-No pude morderme la lengua-Sé que Al Capone te paga mucho más que lo que te pagaron Renee y Phil por espiarnos a mi prometido y a mí e ir con el cuento de que me acosté con él sin pruebas. Pero le podrías ahorrar un buen sueldo a tu gran jefe, ya que tú eres tan altruista que no te importaría hacerlo sin cobrar.**

**-Hay ciertas cosas que se hacen en la intimidad, señora McCarty-Le odié por eso ya que estaba enterado perfectamente que mi matrimonio con Emmett era una farsa y aun así lo utilizaba para hacerme daño-Además, yo pensaba que actuaba como un buen amigo, y el deber de cualquier amigo es anteponer el bienestar de este al suyo y…**

**-¡Eres un cabrón mentiroso!-Exploté-¡Lo hiciste porque querías que me separasen de Edward y así tener una posibilidad conmigo!**

**-Es absurda, señora McCarty-Me sonrió como un chiquillo travieso-Además lo que yo no separé, lo separó la muerte. Así que su destino era no casarse con el joven señor Masen…**

**-¡Como te atreves!-Chillé y si no hubiera sido por Dawn que me agarraba y por Angela, que acudió inmediatamente a serenarme y agarrarme de los hombros, hubiese saltado hacia el cuello de Jacob. Jacob me miraba burlón, mientras le soltaba una sarta de maldiciones y amenazas.**

**-¡Isabella, siéntate!-Me ordenó Elizabeth con autoridad. A regañadientes, la obedecí y miré al suelo para no tener que mirar a Jacob-Creo que tiene razón, señor Black. La reunión la tendremos a solas. Solo se quedará Ben como mi secretario.**

**-Bien-Jacob intentó quitar importancia al asunto.**

**-¡Pero no ves lo que está intentando hacer ese individuo!-Acusé ante Elizabeth-¡Te va intentar sobornar!**

**Elizabeth me impuso silencio con la mirada. Se me subieron los colores a mi cara debido a la vergüenza que me estaba haciendo pasar. Me miraba como hubiese mirado a Dawn por decir algo infantil y estupido. Y así me sentí yo. Infantil y estupida.**

**-Isabella, me duele la espalda y necesito ayuda para acostarme-Me indicó Angela-¿Puedes ayudarme?-Por enésima vez se acarició la barriga cada vez más prominente.**

**Angela no necesitaba mi ayuda y su verdadera intención era que yo saliese de allí y me calmase. Le sonreí levemente y cogí a Dawn de la mano, que comprendió que aquello no era un juego de niños a la perfección.**

**-Después de ayudar a Angela, acuesta a Dawn-Me dijo Elizabeth con su buen humor de siempre. Sus labios se curvaron en la sonrisa burlona característica de los Masen y se volvió hacia la señora Pott-Señora Pott, ¿Por qué no le trae al señor Black un buen tazón de leche con galletitas? Ha tenido un día muy duro y quiero que tenga dulces sueños por la noche cuando se vaya a dormir.**

**Jacob se mordió la lengua para no estropear su "negociación" ni insultar a la juez Masen en su terreno.**

**Salí de la habitación sin querer reprimir una sonrisa burlona. Dawn me daba la mano y Angela me seguía. **

**Debía confiar en Elizabeth y darme cuenta que ella sabía lo que se hacía.**

**Dawn se había sentado en el sofá del salón mientras esperaba que su madre saliese. Había insistido que antes de irse a la cama, tenía que dar un beso de buenas noches a su madre y que no se acostaría sin hacerlo. Resignada, me senté con ella y cogi un ejemplar de "Cumbres Borrascosas". No hacía mucho caso a Elizabeth sobre el tipo de lecturas que no me convenían por mi estado de ánimo.**

**-Dawn-Dejé el libro, un momento, abierto por la pagina donde estaba. Había algo que me intrigaba-¿Por qué has llamado a Jacob, "chucho"?-no me molesté en denominarle como Señor Black. No se había ganado ese privilegio.**

**-¿Te molesta que le llame así?-Me preguntó con extrañeza-Por la cara que le estabas poniendo, yo pensé que te daba igual.**

**-La verdad que se lo merece-Sonreí-Pero me es extraño, solo eso-Era como Edward solía denominar a Jacob cuando jugábamos juntos.**

**-¿Pero no te resulta evidente?-Inquirió sorprendida-Está muy claro. Le llamo chucho porque huele mal, cada vez que te ve empieza a babear, se le elevan las orejas, y empieza a seguirte. Y seguro que si tuviese rabo, lo empezaría a menear.**

**Me tapé la boca para que no viese como me reía. A pesar de que fuese una grosería, tenía razón. Jacob no se merecía otra cosa.**

**-Además está rabioso-Añadió-Odia a mi hermano porque Edward metió su pajarito en tu nidito y él se quedó con las ganas.**

**-¡Dawn!-Me puse roja de la vergüenza-Tú no sabes de lo que estás hablando.**

**-¡Oye!-Exclamó con gravedad infantil-Porque sea una niña pequeña no significa que sea tonta. Si el señor Crowley no hubiese introducido el pajarito en el nido de Angela, ésta no tendría un huevo en el interior de su vientre y Arthur no tendría un hermanito.**

**No parpadeé debido al asombro. Para que luego dijesen de la inocencia de los niños.**

**-Dawn, espero que en el asunto del pajarito de Edward y mi nidito no lo hables con tu madre. Se supone que el pajarito no debe entrar en el nidito hasta que el pajarito le de unos ciertos compromisos…**

**-¡Es verdad! ¡Tú no estabas casada con Edward cuando entró el pajarito! ¡Mira que es un listillo!**

**-Dawn, por favor-Le supliqué.**

**-Te lo prometo-Hizó un gesto de cerrar la boca. Le acaricié sus hermosos tirabuzones dorados.**

**Al poco rato, oímos un fuerte portazo procedente del salón y antes de podernos reponernos de la sorpresa, vimos a Jacob salir apresuradamente sin detenerse. Musitaba incoherencias y soltó algún taco.**

**-¡Zorra pelirroja!-Maldijo a Elizabeth-¡Que no se piense que su toga y su condición de mujer le va a proteger de un mal encuentro! ¡Si va a putearme de esta manera, mejor que se quede fregando platos! ¡Zorra!**

**Se dispuso a salir por la puerta cuando Dawn le regañó:**

**-¡Se supone que cuando se salga de una casa hay que despedirse de la gente! ¡Eres un chucho cabrón!**

**-¡Dawn!-Le regañé-¡No debes decir esos tacos! Aunque sean verdad.**

**-Pero si tú, que eres una princesa, los dices…**

**-No ha estado bien. Perdí el control y dije cosas que no debía haber dicho.**

**-Vale-Reconoció-Pero lo de chucho no lo retiro.**

**-¡Que niña más rica!-Replicó Jacob mordaz-Espero no encontrarte en un callejón oscuro, porque evitaría que te reprodujeses.**

**-Creo que se tiene que ir, señor Black-Le despedí lo más friamente posible.**

**-Señora McCarty, niña monstruo-Por un momento se fijó en mí y sus ojos volvieron a ser cálidos e inocentes. Sabía que aquello duraría poco, pero estaba viendo al Jacob que yo quería tanto. Pero al torcer los labios, volvió el Jacob vil y rencoroso. Sin decir nada más, salió de la casa.**

**Elizabeth se reunió con nosotras nada más salir Jacob. Dawn saltó de mis brazos y se fue a besar a su madre.**

**-¿No deberías estar en la cama?-Le preguntó con cariño su madre.**

**-Quería darte un beso de buenas noches-Le expliqué-¿Qué le ha pasado a Jacob que ha salido de casa apenas sin despedirse?**

**-La gente es muy susceptible-Se encogió de hombros-Simplemente le hice un aviso que si le pillaba cometiendo un delito, aunque sea dar una botella a un borracho, sus huesos caerían en la cárcel. La verdad, que no sería demasiado tiempo, ya que su padre es el nuevo administrador y contable de Al Capone y tiene influencias. Pero un buen susto, no le vendría mal. Sobre todo cuando tenga que coger el jabón en la ducha-Se mordió los labios para reprimir una mueca.**

**Le sonreí con agrado. Estaba orgullosa de ella.**

**-Y hablando de delitos. En mi casa hay toque de queda y lo estáis violando. El castigo es quedaros sin postre una semana-Bromeó-Estás muerta de cansancio y has vivido muchas emociones. Es hora de irse a la cama-Cogió a Dawn en sus brazos y me agarró de la mano para indicarme mi cuarto.**

**No sabía el porqué estaba en esta habitación. No debería haber entrado, pero al verla entreabierta, no me había podido resistir a la tentación de entrar. Me apretujé contra el chal, ya que el fino camisón no me protegía del frío. **

**Cuando entré en el cuarto, empecé a imaginarme cuanto dolor sentía Elizabeth por la muerte de su hijo, a pesar que ella no daba muestras de sentirlo demasiado, incluso en alguna ocasión tenía la sensación que no se acababa de creer que estuviese muerto. **

**Su habitación estaba como siempre. Era como si de un momento a otro, él fuese a regresar. Como si todo hubiese sido un malentendido y él volvería a su hogar.**

**Su aroma permanecía en el ambiente. **

**Con la yema de los dedos, rocé la colcha de su cama para intentar capturar algún matiz de su esencia. Pero me quedé tan fría como estaba.**

**Allí no estaba. **

**Alcé la vista hacia la mesa de estudio y al lado de todos sus papeles y libros de medicina, había un paquete de tabaco medio empezado. Me dolió recordar todas las veces que le regañaba para que dejase de fumar y él me ignoraba por completo.**

**En un corcho junto con sus apuntes había colgada un par de fotos. Una de ellas era cuando estábamos Jacob, Edward y yo, con cuatro, cinco y seis años, jugando en el lago. No quise recordar la inocencia de Jacob a esa edad. Me dolía demasiado ver como se perdían los rasgos más dulces de la niñez. **

**Por lo que me fijé en la otra foto, en donde Jacob ya había dejado de formar parte de nuestra vida. No recordaba aquella foto, uno o dos meses después de empezar nuestro noviazgo no oficial. En ella Edward y yo nos limitábamos a darnos de la mano muy castamente. El blanco y el negro imponían un cierto respeto. A pesar de su perdurabilidad, la foto no era un recuerdo fiable.**

**En ella no estaba reflejada, los besos posteriores que Edward me iba dedicando en mis mejillas, mis dedos, mi cuello y mis labios. Tampoco estaban reflejados los matices de su color de pelo que cambiaban según mis dedos se iban enredando en su cabello. Y por supuesto, era incapaz de reflejar el sonido de su risa cuando mis labios se posaban, tímidamente, entre los suyos…Ni las sensaciones de nuestra piel mientras recordaba la textura del otro.**

**Un golpe procedente de la habitación continua me impidió hundirme en el dolor más intenso. Volví a la cruda realidad y salí de aquel cuarto, con algo de vergüenza.**

**La puerta de la habitación de Dawn estaba abierta. Era extraño ya que creí que la cerré cuando Dawn se durmió. Me dispuse a volver a cerrarla cuando oí la aguda y susurrante voz de Dawn. Parecía estar hablando con alguien, pero al esperar unos segundos y no oír a nadie, entré para ver que era lo que estaba planeando. **

**Para mi sorpresa, Dawn estaba sentada en el poyete de su ventana con esta totalmente abierta de par en par y medio cuerpo hacia fuera. Me dirigí a cogerla y meterla en la cama, cuando la oí hablar de nuevo:**

**-¡Shhh!-Impuso silencio-¡Sabes hacer menos ruido de lo que debes! ¡No ves que la gente está durmiendo a estas horas!**

**Después se calló para esperar una respuesta, pero el silencio se hizó lugar hasta que ella volvió a hablar:**

**-¡Eres malo!-Riñó a alguien-¡A ella no se le hace nada! ¡Ella es mi amiga! ¡Y es la novia de mi hermano! ¡Ya verás como le diga a mi hermano lo que dices de ella!**

**Más silencio.**

**-Bueno…más te vale que todo esto solo sea una broma… ¿Qué quieres decir que ella está aquí?...-Se dio la vuelta y al verme pegó un brinco a mi dirección para abrazarme.**

**-¿Qué haces con la ventana abierta?-Le pregunté. Estaba tiritando. No recordaba que las noches en Chicago eran tan frías.**

**-Estaba hablando con mi amigo-Habló con toda naturalidad-Se llama "J"-Me agarró de la mano y me condujo hasta la ventana-Ven a conocerlo-Me invitó.**

**Seguí la corriente a Dawn y me asomé a la ventana. Me dispuse a actuar para cuando ella me dijese que su amigo estaba allí, fingiese que estaba encantada de conocerle. Como me imaginaba, no había nadie ni nada. Solo la imaginación de Dawn y veinticinco pisos de altura. Tuve una ligera sensación de vértigo. Esperaba que Dawn terminase pronto con el juego.**

**-Si tú no me dices donde está tu amigo, yo no puedo verle-Le sugerí.**

**-No puedes verle porque no está aquí-Parecía defraudada-Es un idiota.**

**-Tal vez venga mañana. Ahora tiene que dormir.**

**Pensé que Dawn me daría la razón.**

**-No, no es eso-Me negó ante mi estupor-El no duerme nunca.**

**-Eso no es posible, Dawn. La gente necesita dormir.**

**-Él no-Insistió-Por eso tiene esos ojos rojos y las ojeras muy marcadas.**

**Tenía una imaginación sorprendente. Decidí no darle más importancia. Aunque sí tendría que hablar con Elizabeth sobre la obsesión de Dawn con hablar de su hermano en presente…como si estuviese vivo.**

**-Bueno, a lo mejor él no duerme, pero tú sí. De hecho, deberías estar en la cama. Mañana tengo que dar clase a Tatiana, pero después te prometo que saldremos de tiendas y te compraré un regalo. Te debo uno por no traerte nada de Paris-Maldije a Elizabeth y su absurdo silencio- Lo que tú quieras-Cerré la ventana mientras estudiaba sus gestos. Me eran tan familiares que dolían.**

**Se le iluminó el rostro.**

**-¿Lo que yo quiera?**

**-Palabrita de niño Jesús-Le juré-Pero tienes que ir a dormir.**

**Sin perder más el tiempo, Dawn se metió en la cama. La tapé y le di un beso en la frente. En cuanto cerró los ojos, se quedó dormida.**

**Salí de su habitación, tapándome con el chal. El frío se me había calado hasta los huesos.**


	18. Dolce Vita

_**DOLCE VITA**_

-¡Ahhh!-Me incorporé de un golpe en la cama cuando sentí que algo peludo y caliente, lamiéndome la cara. Abrí los ojos con una percepción absoluta y vi como "Perseo"-El gato Romano con ojos ambarinos, que le había regalado a Dawn, ante el disgusto de Elizabeth-se acurrucaba en mi regazo.

Una risa infantil surgió del lado derecho de mi cama.

Me froté los ojos y esperé unos segundos a poder hablar.

-Dawn-Mi voz aun sonaba algo ronca-Tu madre expresó muy claramente que si veía a Perseo subido en la cama o los sillones, le echaría de casa sin contemplaciones.

Dawn se acurrucó a mi lado y me pasó los brazos por la cintura. Me preguntaba que le pasaba a mi cama para que los dos hermanos Masen tuviesen una clara preferencia por ella sin contemplaciones. Por supuesto, los motivos de Edward eran muy diferentes que los de Dawn.

Dawn. Habíamos conectado la una con la otra de manera muy natural. Como si siempre hubiera existido ese lazo de unión entre nosotras, apenas sin conocernos y pasase lo que pasase, siempre estaríamos la una para la otra. Algo más intenso que los lazos de sangre.

Siempre me había gustado tener una hermana pequeña.

Hasta los seis años, yo había tenido un hermano mayor, en la figura de Edward. O eso creía yo. Me había engañado demasiado tiempo a mi misma, diciendo que quería a Edward, fraternalmente hablando. Habían pasado tantos años viviendo esa mentira, que cuando la venda se cayó, todo fue demasiado tarde. El triste consuelo, fue que ambos nos dimos cuenta y pudimos vivirlo a nuestra manera. Breve pero intenso. Mi padre siempre decía que los cuentos de hadas siempre acaban a la medianoche. Me preguntaba cuando acabaría la mía.

Y hasta hace poco, había encontrado en Jacob a mi pequeño hermano. También eso se había perdido.

Por lo que ahora nos teníamos, Dawn y yo. Aunque me hubiera gustado que Dawn tuviese siete u ocho años más para poder considerarla como mi autentica hermana.

Por la edad que ambas podríamos tener, se parecería más una relación madre e hija.

La amargura me embargó cuando mi mente se puso a cavilar que los hijos que Edward y míos podrían haber tenido la misma edad de Dawn. Y por supuesto, Dawn podría haber pasado perfectamente por hija de Edward. Incluso las malas lenguas hablaban del sospechoso y oportuno embarazo de Elizabeth unas semanas antes de fallecer su marido, y la acusaron de ser la abuela de la niña.

Elizabeth permanecía tranquila y sosegada ante las maldiciencias de la gente:

"Si todo eso hubiera sido verdad, ¿Crees que no hubiera exhibido a mi nieta con orgullo? Las circunstancias con las que hubiese venido, no tendría la mayor importancia"

Por suerte Ben, Angela y los criados habían visto como el vientre de Elizabeth crecía a partir de los seis meses, y el parto había sido algo que se había presenciado.

Pero la verdad no era lo que le gustaba a la gente. Y era mucho más gratificante creer las versiones de mi madre y Phil- por desgracia habían vuelto a aparecer en mi vida o por lo menos yo tenía noticias de sus andanzas-y la familia Newton al completo, incluyendo a la nueva señora Newton, Jessica.

Mike no me había perdonado, en absoluto, el plantón de la boda e intentaría por todos los medios desacreditarme con lo que fuera.

Pudiéndose casar conmigo, se tuvo que resignar-o más bien caer en la trampa-con casarse con Jessica Stanley.

Angela me contó, bastante divertida, que el padre de Jessica se dedicó a emborrachar a Mike y luego metió a Jessica en su cama, como consuelo a mi desplante.

A los pocos días, Jessica se quejó de que tenía un retraso de diez días y la familia Newton, para lavar la mancha, le obligaron a casarse con ella. Boda relámpago por la noche. A la semana, el periodo de Jessica Newton apareció como por arte de magia.

Mike se vengó de ella, embarazándola cada año, con lo que habían tenido tres niños en el transcurso de estos años y ahora mismo, estaba esperando el cuarto hijo.

Para que la espera se le hacía más amena, Mike estaba volcado en su trabajo como representante de ventas de bebidas alcohólicas, que tapaba con algún ingreso de sus fabricas textiles y por las noches visitaba a la amante de turno, la cual no duraba más de dos semanas.

En cuanto a Phil y mi madre, gracias a la intercesión de Billy Black, había conseguido que Phil se pusiese a trabajar como intermediario entre Al Capone en Chicago y Lucky Luciano en New York. Al Capone nunca pudo caer más bajo y Phil caer en tal estado de gracia.

Todo lo que había conseguido yo, cinco años atrás, no había servido para nada. De estar en la ruina más absoluta, se habían vuelto en unas de las personas más ricas de Illinois. Y lo peor de todo, era que habían vendido mi casa para mudarse a otra mucho más grande, lujosa y ostentosa.

No me podían perdonar que reclamase mi herencia y mi madre se dedicaba a vapulearme, tomando cafés con sus amigas.

Por lo tanto la aparición de Dawn era un buen aliciente para sus maldiciencias.

"_Por favor, una mujer que ha sufrido tres abortos y, a duras penas, logró tener un hijo, es prácticamente imposible que de buenas a primeras tenga una hija sana. Se ha vuelto loca por la muerte de su hijo y lo intenta justificar de todo. Pero la conducta con mi Isabella fue imperdonable. La sedujo de la manera más vil posible y luego la abandonó como a un zapato usado. La madre, avergonzada-Yo la entiendo y si hubiera estado en su lugar, hubiera hecho lo mismo-pactó con mi hija que ella se quedaría con el bebe, a cambio de una buena pensión…Ya decía yo que Isabella últimamente estaba muy rara. Pero a mí no me engañan. Seguramente, ese doctor…Cullen creo, les ayudó con el engaño y se inventó la excusa de que había contraído gripe española… ¡Todo el mundo sabe que nadie sobrevivía a eso!_

…_Aparte que yo he visto a esa niña con mis propios ojos y ha heredado mis hoyuelos y mi mentón…No sé a lo que juega Elizabeth…_"

Estaba al cien por cien segura que Renee no se creía lo que contaba. Si aquello hubiera sido verdad, ella hubiese intentado la mejor manera de beneficiarse económicamente a costa de la niña.

No tenía la suficiente confianza con mi madre para desvelarle todos mis problemas ginecológicos.

-Bella-Dawn me llamó-No sé que te pasa por las mañanas que te cuesta entablar conversación.

Salí de mis reflexiones y observé que Dawn me miraba muy seria. Le acaricié la mejilla.

-Por las mañanas estoy muy perezosa y me cuesta concentrarme-Me excusé.

-Supongo que también se tratará por las pesadillas que tienes-Me comentó-Son horribles.

Arrugué el ceño, extrañada.

-¿Cómo lo puedes saber?

-Hablas en sueños-Me explicó risueña.

-¿Y que digo?-Esperaba que nada comprometedor.

Se lo pensó dos veces antes de darme una respuesta.

-Llamabas a…Edward-Le temblaba la voz.

-Oh-Me límite a contestar-Bueno…a veces le echo en falta.

"_Siempre_"

-Yo también le echo de menos-Refunfuñó.

Tendría que hablar con Elizabeth muy en serio. Estaba dando a Dawn esperanzas con lo que no había, contándole esas cosas de Edward.

Eso era cosa de ella. Decidí pasarlo por alto.

-Creo que ya es hora de levantarnos-La indiqué mirando el amanecer gris perlado.

-¿Tenemos que ir a ver a Tatiana hoy?-Preguntó. Había cogido un enorme cariño a Tatiana, que mimaba a la niña como si de su hermanita pequeña se tratase. El efecto de Dawn era arrebatador. Hasta mi jefe, que odiaba a los niños con toda su alma, había caído a sus pies y no solo había accedido que Dawn compartiese las clases particulares con Tatiana, si no también, todos los días la tenía preparado una bandeja de dulces y golosinas. Dawn, a cambio de eso, le dedicaba dibujos donde Tatiana era la princesa Rapuzel, Jack el príncipe que la rescataba trepando por sus trenzas y Monsieur Landrú, era la "bruja mala". Mi jefe, con su peculiar sentido del humor, se lo tomaba como un juego de niños.

En cuanto a Tatiana, Dawn era muy impresionable y le gustaba toda aquella persona que le regalase "matriuskas" y le contase cuentos y mitos rusos. Verlas reír a las dos, me recordaban a dos preciosas valkirias.

"Pero tú para mí, serás la más bella", me decía cuando fingía que les tenía celos, "Además, Edward y tú, hacéis mejor pareja que Tatiana y Jackie", Se reía cuando me veía poner los ojos en blanco.

Me mordí el labio mientras rememoraba el programa de la noche.

Elizabeth cumplía cuarenta y tres años y se había decidido celebrar una fiesta por todo lo alto, invitando a toda la "Jet-set" de Chicago. Ella hubiera preferido celebrarlo en la intimidad con los que consideraba su familia, pero sus compañeros y amigos habían insistido tanto, que no pudo negarse. Como excusa, decidió celebrar en conjunto, mi vuelta a Chicago.

Genial. Adoraba las fiestas.

-¿Bella?-Me tiró del camisón Dawn.

-Recuerda que Tatiana hoy está ensayando. Dentro de tres días se estrena la opera, por lo que tenemos tiempo libre. Pero hoy tenemos que ir a nuestra…a tu antigua casa y ayudar a tu madre, que está en el despacho trabajando, a preparar la fiesta.

-Odio las fiestas-Arrugó su pequeña nariz-La gente se porta bien contigo solo para beber y llenarse el gaznate.

-Lo sé-Le acaricié el pelo. En el fondo, tenía toda la razón-Pero prometimos a tu madre ayudarla en todo cuanto podamos con la fiesta. Lo primero que vamos a hacer es vestirnos y salir a desayunar en la cafetería…tortitas con chocolate caliente-Aplaudió ante la idea-y después de salir a comprar un detalle a tu madre-"Nada de grandes ostentaciones", me parecía oírla-Iremos a prepararlo todo, ¿Te parece buen plan?

-Vamos a comer tortitas-Pegó una patada a "Perseo", que cayó de pies y se fue a esconder tras las cortinas, y de un salto se levanto, airosa y feliz-¡Tonta, la última!-Fue corriendo hacia su cuarto. Me dio un margen para vestirme y la seguí contagiándome con su alegría y entré en su habitación para ayudarla a vestirse.

Estaba tan feliz, que no hizó ni un solo comentario sobre el vestido que elegí para ella con su sombrero a juego y su abrigo blanco.

Mientras se iba vistiendo, volví a observar su habitación como si fuese la primera vez. Todo en tonos suaves y pasteles donde solo sus dibujos daban una nota discordante. Me fijé en ellos con atención. Me asustaba un poco la clase de imaginación que tenía Dawn. Resultaba un poco macabra. Era como si en su pequeña cabecita solo hubiese lugar para hombres siniestros de piel blanca y ojos rojos y penetrantes.

En un papel, observé una figura de la que solo se destacaba los ojos rojos y su sonrisa siniestra. Su caligrafía infantil estaba debajo de aquella figura y su sequito, también de ojos escarlatas y piel como los copos de la nieve, aunque menos siniestros.

-Tito Aro y el sequito de las capuchas negras-Meneé la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría leer esos cuentos y no tener pesadillas?

-¡Bella, Vamonos!-Me apremió cuando estuvo vestida.

La eche un vistazo para comprobar que se había puesto todo bien. La sonreí y ella me la devolvió sin vacilar.

Me dio su mano y se la estreché con fuerza. Me encantaba su suavidad y su calidez. Esperaba que nunca la perdiese.

-¡Maldita "Ley seca"!-Oí quejarse a la señora Pott una y otra vez-¡No puedo echar coñac a la tarta de chocolate y no quedará tan sabrosa como siempre!... ¿Y los cockteles?... ¡Uf!... ¡Yo no soy capaz de hacer milagros!

Angela, sentada en el sillón debido al cansancio de su estado, consolaba a la señora Pott y daba órdenes a los ayudantes que había contratado Elizabeth para que retirase los muebles y colocase todo según se había diseñado. Su hijo Arthur, un niño de facciones tímidas más parecido a Angela que a Ben, estaba sentado a su lado, mirando con terror a Dawn que le sacaba la lengua y le amenazaba con pegarle.

Pero por el momento estaba muy ocupada, ayudándome a colocar las flores en los jarrones. Rosas blancas y orquídeas de un extraño color pastel…La casa se embriagó con sus olores. Me deleité con ellos mientras pensaba con alegría y amargura que aquel siempre sería mi hogar.

-Bella-Me tiró Dawn de la falda-¡Vamos a colocar las flores que le hemos comprado a mamá en el jarrón nuevo!

Dawn y yo habíamos tenido la idea de comprar un ramo de cuarenta y tres rosas junto a un sencillo jarrón de plata, conociendo que Elizabeth no era muy amiga de los grandes detalles. Siempre podría comprarse todo lo que quisiese y era sencilla a la hora de ponerse joyas. Las únicas que le había visto a diario, eran un colgante que le había regalado Edward y mi alianza de compromiso que le devolví cuando Edward se marchó. No tenía ninguna prisa por reclamarla.

-¿Van a caber todas ahí?-Inquirió Dawn dubitativa-Son muchas.

-Haremos el esfuerzo.

-¡Jo, pues si que es vieja mamá!-Protestó-¡Yo no quiero llegar a su edad! ¡Me moriría de pena!

-Ya te gustaría a ti llegar a la edad de su madre con ese estilo, elegancia y belleza, niña-Le increpó la señora Pott.

-¡Yo seré como Peter Pan!-Se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero si tú disfrutas mucho con los cumpleaños-Le guiñó un ojo Angela-Y para que te hagan regalos de cumpleaños, tienes que crecer.

-¡Bah!-Protestó-¿Bella, a ti te gusta cumplir años?

Era una pregunta comprometida.

-Si me asegurase de llegar a la edad de tu madre con la mitad de su belleza, quizás me lo replantaría. Pero dudo que eso pase. Y cada día soy más vieja-Bromeé pero en el fondo me aterraba mirarme a un espejo y encontrar una cana o una arruga en mi piel. Y eso lo pensaba con veintiún años.

-¡Bella, solo tienes veintidós años!-Se carcajeó Angela.

-¡Veintiuno!-Exclamé como si estuviese insultándome. Pero era verdad. En septiembre cumpliría los veintidós. ¡Horror! Me sentía vieja y había malgastado mi vida.

-Cariño, si cumples años es una buena señal-Me consoló Angela-Significa que tu corazón late en tu pecho. Así que lo siento mucho, pero si tu hado no se enturbia, celebraremos tu cumpleaños el trece de septiembre.

"Muchas gracias por recordármelo", El niño creciendo en su vientre le daba inmunidad para que no le estrellase el jarrón en la cabeza.

-Firmaría en este instante por quedarme con la edad que tengo para siempre.

-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?-Angela se rió-No creo que tú te consideres una experta bruja y hagas pactos con el diablo…o que te muerda un vampiro.

-Si conoces a un vampiro, preséntamelo. Yo encantada de ofrecerle mi cuello-Le seguí la broma. Angela continuaba riéndose.

-No, eso no es una buena idea-Dawn se paró repentinamente y su voz no sonó tan animada como de costumbre. Parecía apagada y retraída-¿Puedo dejar de colocar flores? Estoy cansada.

Angela compartió conmigo una mirada de preocupación.

-Claro-La animó y se levantó-Vamos fuera a disfrutar del sol con Arthur. No te preocupes, Isa…esto…Bella se ocupará de todo.

Dawn dio la mano a Angela y salió con ella de la casa.

El pequeño Arthur me miraba con asombro.

-¿Tú no te vas con ellos?-Asintió con la cabeza-Hace muy buen día y Dawn querrá jugar-O más bien patalear-contigo.

Se levantó torpemente y me miró.

Pareció decirme algo, pero dio dos pasos y se volvió a parar. ¿Estaría de nuevo enfermo?

-No te enfades con Dawn-Me pidió-Solo está celosa.

-No estoy enfadada. Y no tiene motivos para estar celosa. Os quiero a los dos por igual-Era una pequeña mentirijilla. Adoraba al pequeño hijo de Angela, pero Dawn era especial.

-No es por mí. Es por Edward-Parecía reticente ante la cara de asombro que ponía. ¿Cómo se podía tener envidia de un muerto?-Dawn cree que te irás con Edward cuando él vaya a buscarte y te olvidarás de ella.

-Eso no pasará nunca-Le aseguré con voz trémula.

"_Por ninguno de los dos lados"_

-¡Ah, vale!-Se dirigió a la puerta para irse con su madre.

Como no quería pensar demasiado, subí al piso de arriba, a colocar las flores que quedaban.

Fui primero a la habitación de invitados-Mi habitación durante mucho tiempo-ignorando los pinchazos de mi pecho. Coloqué un jarrón sobre un baúl, que me resultó muy familiar y empecé a arreglar las flores para que se creara una visión perfeccionada de la habitación, aunque dudaba que nadie entrase aquí.

Con una rosa en la mano, dejé el jarrón en el suelo y abrí el baúl.

No debí hacerlo. Aquello hizo que me topase con el pasado de golpe, en cuanto mi vestido de novia se presentó tan impoluto y radiante como el primer día. No había restos de las manchas de sangre. Elizabeth lo debió llevar a limpiar y lo conservaba en las mejores condiciones.

Olía a lavanda y rosas blancas.

Como si me tratase de una niña pequeña, me lo puse por encima y me miré en un espejo para ver como me quedaba. Como un guante.

Y como una espina que se me clavaba en el corazón, me imaginaba con el puesto, atravesando con Emmett la iglesia, mientras que Dawn me cogía la cola. Me hubiera sonrojado y deleitado al ver como sus ojos verdes brillaban de expectación y contenía un suspiro al verme. Hubiera vibrado de felicidad al ver como me dedicaba mi sonrisa predilecta y nuestras manos se hubiesen unido mientras el sacerdote hubiese leído los votos…

La epifanía se desvaneció cuando un desagradable olor metálico, llegó a mi nariz. Abrí los ojos y dos enormes manchas de sangre cubrían la falda del vestido.

Me miré la mano y vi dos dedos completamente ensangrentados. Un pétalo de la rosa estaba teñido completamente de rojo, y varios más con motas de sangre.

-¡Maldita sea!-Nadie me escuchaba.

Saqué el pañuelo e intenté retener la hemorragia como pude. Haciendo malabarismos, guardé el vestido en el baúl. Elizabeth me mataría por registrar. Dejé la rosa encima de la cama.

Me fui a lavar y a curarme como buenamente podía. Cuando me percaté que el agua ya no salía roja, comprendí que se había cortado la hemorragia.

Volví a la habitación que se quedó en penumbras por unos instantes. Una nube había cubierto el sol y me entró un escalofrío repentino. Era como si la habitación hubiese descendido varios grados de golpe. Imaginaciones mías. Cuando fui a limpiar la rosa y colocarla en el jarrón, no la encontré por ninguna parte. Había desaparecido.

-¡Ay!-Se quejó Elizabeth mientras le pasaba el rizador por su cabello y le tiraba con fuerzas-Esto se trata de una sesión de belleza, no de tortura.

Estaba lo suficientemente atareada entre arreglar el pelo a Elizabeth y añadir un trozo de tela a un vestido, que había prestado a Angela, para la ocasión.

-¡Me he dado cuenta de lo gorda que estoy!-Angela se tocó la tripa y se analizó los brazos.

-Nada que no se pueda arreglar en menos de dos meses-Le aseguré, teniendo cuidado de no tragarme los alfileres, mientras añadía un trozo de tela de uno de mis vestidos de noche, que por el contrato que debía con Monsieur Landrú tenía que tener para las noches de estrenos y las grandes recepciones después de las representaciones-Además cuando tengas a tu pequeño en tus brazos, te alegrarás tanto que te olvidaras de todo esto.

Angela no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura a la imagen de su vientre reflejada en el espejo.

-Es cierto-Luego hizo un mohín con su boca, arrugando la nariz-Aunque ya no resulto tan bonita a Ben-Se lamentaba-Estoy tan hinchada y…

-Ben te ve preciosa. No hay más que verlo-Le susurré al oído a modo de secreto aunque Elizabeth nos estaba escuchando mientras se retocaba el pelo-Además, si tú te encuentras en este estado, creo que también es en parte responsable, ¿No crees?

-¡Touche!-Exclamó Elizabeth.

-A Ben le gustan mucho los niños-Se sonrojó Angela.

-¿Y a ti?-Le pregunté con intención.

Angela se mordió el labio.

-Lo que le guste a Ben, me gusta a mí-Parecía ofendida por mis palabras.

-Angela, eso no tiene que ser así. Tú eres una persona distinta que Ben.

-Tendrías que estar casada para comprenderlo-Me fulminó con la mirada.

-Estoy casada-Le refresqué la memoria. Aun me pesaba el apellido McCarty a mis espaldas-Y no creo que tenga que cambiar de estado civil para mantener mi personalidad.

-Si estuvieses casada con Edward, hubieras tenido que adaptarte a sus gustos. Él era un hombre…

-¿Y?-La interrumpí-¿Eso significa que si algo no me gustase de Edward, yo hubiera tenido que aguantar? Así no funcionan las cosas, Angela. Creo que él me respetaba lo suficiente para dejarme hacer las cosas a mi manera sin que ello influyera para nada en nuestra relación.

-Las cosas no funcionan así cuando te casas, Isabella.

-¿Me puedes decir entonces como funcionan las cosas?-Me envaré con ella y retrocedió atemorizada.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien!-Nos reprendió Elizabeth a las dos, aunque sus ojos se clavaban en mí-Cada una tenemos una visión de la vida distinta de la otra igual de validas y correcta. Si a una le hace feliz estar casada, la otra tiene que alegrarse.

Las dos agachamos la cabeza como dos niñas pequeñas a las cuales una maestra echaba la bronca.

-Lo siento, Angela-Me disculpé mientras me agachaba para cogerle el dobladillo y acortar su vestido hasta los tobillos.

-Isabella, ¿Te importaría que el vestido fuese un poco más largo?-Me pidió.

Iba a añadir que a Ben no le gustaría que se le viese tanta piel enseñada a los demás, pero se contuvo a tiempo y yo no le hice ningun reproche al respecto.

Cuando terminé los arreglos con el vestido, Angela empezó a dar vueltas sobre si misma, mirando su mejorada imagen. Le había aplicado un suave maquillaje a juego con el color crema del vestido y se veía realmente bien.

Me dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Voy para abajo para que me vea Ben-Salió de la habitación tan rápido como su estado de gestación le permitió dejándome ante el escrutinio de la mirada acusadora de Elizabeth.

-¿Con el vestido negro que te sentará mejor? ¿Las horquillas doradas o las plateadas?-Intenté irme por la tangente para no tener que escuchar un sermón.

Cuando la vi cruzarse de brazos, comprendí que mis esfuerzos eran vanos.

-No puedes seguir así-Me comentó con voz tranquila y neutra. Conocía ese tono de voz. Era el mismo que utilizaba Edward cuando estaba a punto de empezar una discusión.

-¿A que te refieres?-Me hice la inocente-Si ha sido por lo que le he dicho a Angela, ya le he pedido perdón…pero no me gusta que las mujeres estén sometidas de esa manera tan atroz a sus maridos. Las leyes han cambiado y…

-Eres muy consciente de que los tiros no van por esa dirección. No eres feliz y lo pagas con los demás-Puse los brazos en jarras sobre mi cintura mientras sus ojos verdes me hacían un escrutinio acusador-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir viviendo pegada a la sombra de un fantasma? ¿Cuándo vas a liberarte y vivir tu vida como tú quieras?

-No sé a lo que te estás refiriendo-En realidad lo que quería decir es que no tenía el menor interes en oírlo.

-Hace más de cinco años que Edward dejo de pertenecer a nuestro mundo ¿Cuándo vas a ser capaz de vivir sin esa carga? No es bueno que los fantasmas ronden por nuestra vida, Isabella. La existencia se hace insoportable. Yo echo de menos a mi marido…y a mi hijo, pero no vivo a sus expensas. Creo que ninguno de ellos me lo hubiesen permitido…

-¿Cómo puedes decirme que tú has superado lo que le pasó a Edward?-Inconscientemente alcé la voz a medida que me iba alterando-Yo no soy la que le voy diciendo a Dawn que su hermano está vivo y que me va a venir a buscar.

Repentinamente, oí un ruido seco y al fijarme en Elizabeth, vi que tenía las manos en suspenso. El cepillo se le había al suelo. Se mordió el labio y susurró algo que no logré captar muy bien. Me dio la impresión de que sus mejillas palidecieron levemente.

Suspiró y en apariencia, recobró la compostura.

-¿Dawn te ha dicho que Edward estaba vivo?-Inquirió neutra aunque noté que le temblaba la voz.

-No exactamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?-Lo preguntaba como si fuese asunto de vida o muerte.

Como si me hubiese golpeado un rayo, comprendí de inmediato que Elizabeth me estaba ocultando algo. Y por la manera de jugar con su anillo-mi anillo-, se trataba de algo muy grave.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-Susurré con mis sentimientos encontrados. Me sentí como Pandora cuando se preparaba para abrir la caja.

-No es nada-Musitó, poniéndose los pendientes. Los dedos le temblaban lentamente mientras intentaba cerrar el enganche.

-No confías en mí-Decidí utilizar un poco de chantaje psicológico.

-No es cuestión de confianza, Isabella…pero, algunas cosas no pueden salir a la luz. Solo serviría para remover el pasado y…

-Entonces sí me estás ocultando algo…Y yo que pensaba que me tratabas como una hija más.

-Pues precisamente, porque para mí eres una hija más, te estoy protegiendo-Aquello fue lo que hizo que Elizabeth se acabó descomponiendo. Elevó su voz hasta casi gritar-Lo siento muchísimo, pero en estas circunstancias, me niego a elegir entre mi hija Dawn y tú. Os quiero mantener alejadas de esto y si callándome, estáis a salvo, de mis labios no saldrá ninguna palabra…

Suspiró levemente, para después añadir más calmada:

-Por favor, intenta relajarte un poco. En un par de horas tenemos una fiesta y no me gustan las caras tristes. Olvidemos el tema y divirtámonos.

Pero en aquel momento, yo no tenía ganas de fiestas.

-Tal vez, me estés protegiendo de algo que nos amenace, pero tus silencios me matan más efectivamente que un puñal en el corazón-Antes de que pudiese observar como las lágrimas se desbordaban en mis ojos, salí de allí para meterme en mi cuarto y abrir de repente todas las heridas y cicatrices que llenaban mi corazón y mi alma.

Me tumbé en la cama y enterré la cabeza en la almohada para amortiguar los sollozos que profería mi garganta.

No tenía que haber venido a Chicago. Todo me recordaba a él. La presencia de Elizabeth, la efusividad y el entusiasmo de Dawn por todo lo que la rodeaba…y ya no podía decir nada cuando las dos me miraban con esas tonalidades tan variadas de verde que componían sus ojos.

Y ya no tenía más fuerzas para seguir huyendo.

¿Donde habían quedado sus promesas? Me aseguró que vendría a buscarme. Las estrellas no se volvían azules y yo ya estaba cansada. Y solo tenía veintiún años.

Noté una pequeña presión en mi cintura y un calor muy agradable invadió mi cuerpo. Una vocecilla me susurró al oído:

-Bella, vuelve a mí-Me canturreaba. Era lo misma frase que Elizabeth nos decía cuando Edward y yo éramos pequeños, dormíamos en la misma cama y teníamos una pesadilla; o años más tarde, Edward y yo nos susurramos al oído cuando terminamos de hacer el amor en aquel piso, antes del desenlace fatídico que las parcas le habían designado.

Me sequé las lágrimas y me di la vuelta para acercar a Dawn a mi cuerpo y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas. Quizás aún tuviese algo a lo que aferrarme. Mientras ella estuviese en este mundo. Acerqué mi nariz a su pelo y me embriague con su olor.

Olía a lilas mezclado con los rayos del sol iluminando un campo de hierbas. Sutilmente más suave y mucho más femenino que el que desprendía su hermano.

-¿Qué harías tú sin mí?-Me preguntó con infantil inocencia.

-La verdad…que no lo sé-Le besé la frente.

-Bella-Frunció el ceño-¿Qué tiene de bueno amar a alguien así? Lo que sientes por mi hermano te hace añicos. Siempre estás llorando y con los ojos tristes. Y no me gusta que estés así.

-Lo siento-Me disculpé.

Se apretó contra mi pecho y apoyó su cabecita sobre mi pecho como si contase los latidos de mi corazón.

-No está roto. Aun late-Susurró.

-Pero cada latido hace que me duela el pecho, Dawn.

Se incorporó levemente y se mordió el labio.

-Es tonto y te hace sufrir.

-Dawn-La recombiné-Tu madre no quiere que me digas esas cosas.

-Pero si son verdad…Él te prometió que volvería.

-Las cosas en el mundo de los adultos son mucho más complicadas y las promesas son más frágiles y se rompen como una hoja de papel.

-Pues podemos conseguir que la cumpla-En su rostro brilló una resolución absoluta-Conozco una manera-Se liberó de mis brazos y se puso en pie ensimismada y feliz-Como mamá trabajará mucho en agosto, tú y yo podemos ir de viaje.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-la seguí el juego, pero a la larga no era tan mala idea. Pediría permiso a Elizabeth para llevarme unos días a Dawn a Paris.

-Quiero ir a Italia...-Me respondió rotunda.

-¿Roma, Venecia, Milán…?

-No, a Volterra-Entrecerré los ojos con una pizca de asombro… ¿Volterra?- Allí nos adentraremos en el reino de "_Tito Aro_" y le dirás tu deseo y él, como es el rey de Volterra, te concederá que Edward vuelva contigo.

-¿Es un mago?-Inquirí con escepticismo. Ni siquiera en los cuentos de hadas de Dawn se podía resucitar a los muertos.

-¡No!-Negó con efusividad-¡Es mejor que eso! ¡Él es todopoderoso y omnisciente! O eso es lo que él dice y puede hacer todo lo que quiera. Seguro que encontrará a Edward y le hará volver a tu lado, si no, sufrirá la ira de "_Tito Aro_". Todo el mundo le tiene miedo, pero como yo soy una valiente, no se lo tengo…me divierto mucho con él… ¡Me encanta!-Empezó a aplaudir.

-¿Y tú crees que "_Tito Aro_" nos hará caso? Si es un rey tendrá que ocuparse de su reino y no tendrá tiempo para unas simples plebeyas-Le empezaba a seguir el juego para divertirme.

Ella sonrió hasta que su boca le llegó hasta las orejas.

-¡A mí si me hará caso!-Empezó a dar pequeños saltos en la cama-¡Soy su favorita! Me ha dicho que siempre que quiera ir a visitarlo, tendré las puertas abiertas en su casa. Dice que le recuerdo a él cuando era un niño… ¡Me cae bien! Yo de mayor voy a ser como "_Tito Aro"_. Todo el mundo me tendrá miedo y me obedecerán. Sí, yo voy a ser como "_Tito Aro_"… ¡Menos en lo de ser tan fea, claro!

-Espero que cuando tú seas como "_Tito Aro_", yo no lo llegué a ver jovencita-La voz de Elizabeth resonó en la habitación. Estaba apoyada en la puerta. Parpadeé un par de veces antes de hacerme una idea de lo bien que le sentaba ese vestido negro y de lo hermosa y radiante que estaba. Parecía una reina de los cuentos de hadas que ella misma nos contaba.

Con paso tranquilo y sereno, se acercó a nosotras y cogio a Dawn de la mano.

-Creo, jovencita, que ya va siendo hora de que te vayas vistiendo. Los primeros invitados van a venir dentro de media hora-Se agachó para atarle los lazos colocados en los tirabuzones y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Eso es una señal de que quieres hablar con Bella a solas-Se encogió de hombros y se puso a saltar hasta su cuarto-pero que sepas que cuando "_Tito Aro_" me nombre su heredera, seré yo la que te de ordenes a ti.

-Lo que tú digas, cariño-Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco y como si de una liberación se tratase, me eche a reír.

-Las cosas son tan sencillas cuando eres un niño y no te das cuenta como pasa la infancia-Musité con nostalgia.

-La infancia es el reino donde nadie muere-Citó Elizabeth mientras iba a mi armario e inspeccionaba mi ropa-¿Qué vestido te piensas poner para la fiesta?

La verdad que no lo había pensado demasiado.

-El amarillo de flecos-Fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

-Sobrio y sencillo-Aprobó Elizabeth pero sacó una bolsa y abrió la cremallera-Pero muy impropio de tu carácter. Para esta fiesta tienes que sacar tu lado más agresivo. Arrebatadora, seductora e inalcanzable. Recuerda que esta noche no va a ser fácil para ti. Tendrás muchos reencuentros, y no demasiado deseados…Los Stanley, los Newton, Crowley… ¿Sabes que Tyler va a hacer oficial su compromiso con Lauren Mallory?-Me mordí el dedo para reprimir una carcajada histérica. ¿La víbora de Lauren había conseguido semejante prometido? Sentía lastima por el pobre Tyler-…y sobre todo tu madre y tu padrastro…

-¿Mi madre? ¿Phil?-Aquello no era tan divertido-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido invitarles?

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes que si por mí fuese, no hubiera celebrado fiesta ninguna…yo no he hecho las listas. Han sido mis asesores. Yo me limito a ser una anfitriona muy amable y a recibir a las personas con la mayor cortesía…aunque tenga que ponerme unas pinzas para mantener la sonrisa.

-Pero mi madre…-Protesté.

-Isabella, al fin y al cabo sigue siendo tu madre. Algún sentimiento os debe unir.

"_Sí, las ganas de echarnos la bilis la una a la otra"_

-Cuando te casaste con tu marido, perdiste el contacto con tu familia-Le recordé. Edward se lamentaba de no haber conocido nunca a sus abuelos. Por parte de su padre, habían muerto antes que el señor Masen se casase con Elizabeth, y los de Elizabeth se limitaban a simular que su nieto no existía-Creí que me comprendías en esa parte.

-Y precisamente porque he pasado por algo parecido a lo tuyo, me duele que las cosas entre madres e hijas no estén bien. Quizás si tu padre hubiese vivido, las cosas hubiesen sido distintas-Suspiró-Echo de menos a mi amigo, a mi marido…y a…-Se calló antes de pronunciar ningun otro nombre.

Por un momento hubo un rato de silencio, y sin decirme una palabra, me entregó una bolsa donde estaba colgado un vestido que era perfecto para las noches de Paris, pero sería la comidilla de la sociedad respetable de falsas puritanas, si yo aparecía con eso en la fiesta. Era, en apariencia, sencillo y suave al tacto debido a la seda de la que estaba constituido. Su color azul cielo casi crepuscular, hacía que este brillase con intensidad en medio de la luz. Sus tirantes eran finos y la uve que formaba en la espalda lo catalogaba como muy escandaloso.

Elizabeth me sonrió con complicidad.

-Es perfecto-Sentenció.

Me dejo un resquicio de espacio e intimidad para que yo me pudiese poner el vestido sin presiones. Las sandalias plateadas me venían a conjunto perfecto con el vestido, el fino colgante de plata, las pulseras tintineantes a conjunto con la que siempre ocupaba un espacio especial en mi muñeca y los pendientes largos.

En Paris había aprendido el arte de la peluquería y el maquillaje, a pesar de no ser muy dada a ello. Pero esta noche especial, por lo que utilicé algo sencillo y que, a la vez, resaltase mi pálida tez. La sombra de ojos plateada, junto con la leve raya negra de mis ojos, me dieron un toque de sofisticación. La suma de todo, no me desagradó, e incluso no podría considerar que la muchacha del espejo no fuese yo. Era como si fuese una versión mejorada de la Isabella Swan de siempre.

El reflejo de Elizabeth me dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se la devolví con gusto. Poco a poco se fue acercando a mí hasta agarrarme la mano y llevarme hasta la cama, donde se sentó. Imité su gesto y me abrazó con fuerza, como lo hacía en el pasado. No me resistí en absoluto en caer en su regazo y dejarme llevar por su calor y su olor. ¿Por qué todos ellos eran tan iguales y distintos a la vez?

-Todo era más sencillo cuando eras una niña, ¿verdad?-Musitó sobre mi pelo sin saber muy bien a que venía aquello.

Asentí sin comprenderlo muy bien.

-Aun recuerdo cuando Jacob, Edward y tú os acostabais aquí y yo venía a contaros cuentos. Me acuerdo que a Jacob le gustaba mucho Peter Pan, y durante un tiempo lo estuve contando antes de acostaros. Luego Billy Black me prohibió contaros ese cuento cuando Jacob se tiró por la ventana, creyendo que podía volar...-Se encogió de hombros-… ¡cosas de críos!

Esperaba que no notase como me quemaban las mejillas. No creía conveniente, a estas alturas, sacar a Elizabeth de su error. En realidad, Jacob se tiró por la ventana porque Edward y yo le inducimos a hacerlo. Yo le empecé a rociarle con purpurina, alegando que era polvo de hadas, y después abrí la ventana y le puse sobre el poyete.

"_Piensa en algo alegre_", Me pareció oír la infantil voz de Edward ordenar a Jacob que se dispusiese a saltar.

"¡_Ya lo tengo_!", Exclamó, "¡_Cuando sea mayor pediré a Isabella que se case conmigo!"_

Repentinamente Jacob desapareció y, antes de preguntarme donde había ido a parar, oí un golpe seco procedente del exterior y una serie de lloros y lamentos inacabables.

Miré a Edward que se limpiaba las manos.

"_Ese idiota de Black se ha confundido de pensamiento alegre_", Parecía enfadado y no comprendí los motivos.

Intenté reprimir la risa al acordarme de los inocentes celos de Edward.

Antes de preguntarle a que venía esa sesión de recuerdos, Elizabeth continuó hablando:

-Mis silencios te protegen, pero a la vez te hacen mucho daño. Puedo ver en tus ojos la herida tan profunda de tu alma-Me acarició la mejilla. Suspiró y la oí tragar saliva. Después, me levantó el rostro y me obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Los tenía muy oscurecidos. Señal de que iba a hablar muy en serio-Isabella, no sé como decirte esto…pero hay tantas cosas que tengo que callar…no me gusta, nunca he estado de acuerdo en ocultarte nada y mucho menos cuando tu felicidad depende de ello, pero ahora dime Isabella, ¿Cuándo eres madre, que alternativas quedan? ¿Podrías elegir entre la infelicidad eterna de una hija o la perdida del alma de la otra?

_¿Perdida del alma?_

-No entiendo…-Musité-… ¿Te refieres a Dawn?-Asintió-¿Qué secreto tan temible es para que, precisamente tú, temas por algo así con Dawn? ¿Te ha amenazado Al Capone con matar a Dawn por algún chantaje o algo?-Sabía que eso no era muy plausible pero no se me ocurría nada más grave.

-No.

-Elizabeth-Me ahogaba con mi propia saliva-¿Qué has hecho?

Sus ojos me taladraron y no fui capaz de soportar su mirada. Miré para otro lado y cogí aire sonoramente.

Cuando fui capaz de volver a mirarla, repetí la pregunta:

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Perder la inocencia y atravesar el muro que divide dos realidades que se tocan, pero que no deberían coexistir-Musitó.

Me estaba temiendo lo peor. La cogí de las manos y con la mirada le obligué a mirarme:

-En Paris oí hablar de algo que se llaman las mesas parlantes. Es un entretenimiento que se ha puesto muy de moda en la alta sociedad. Incluso, Tatiana lo ha llegado a realizar un par de veces.

-¿De que se trata ese entretenimiento?

-Se coloca una tabla con números del número al nueve y alrededor de estos, el alfabeto latino. En los bordes de la tabla están…

-El sí y el no. Isabella sé lo que es una tabla de Oui-ja. Si no crees en ella y lo respetas, no es peligrosa en absoluto. A lo que yo me refiero es algo más físico y más real…

-¿Nada de espíritus?

-Nada de espíritus-Me prometió-Pero no por ello deja de ser magia…oscura pero magia.

-Me he perdido…

Elizabeth fijo sus ojos en una esquina del techo, tragó saliva y volvió a mirarme. Antes de continuar, me sonrió aunque, esta no iluminó sus ojos:

-Antes de decirte algo que pueda abrirte los ojos, voy a proponerte algo. No te voy a contar todo con pelos y señales. Eso sería algo mortal para Dawn, para ti y para mí…Rompería mi promesa y ellos vendrían a por mí-Arrugó los labios-Son bastantes ortodoxos cuando se refieren a sus leyes.

-No vas a decirme nada-Suspiré.

-No voy a decirte nada que tú puedas sacar en claro. Si yo te contase un cuento y tú atases los cabos, no sería culpa mía y tú lo sabrías todo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es recordar y creer.

-Recordar y creer-Repetí.

-Sí-La voz de Elizabeth era un susurro sordo.

-Comienza.

-Esto tiene una condición, Isabella. Al fin y al cabo, lo que yo te vaya a decir es algo que va a cambiar tu vida para siempre…

-Suéltalo-La urgí.

-Es sobre el tiempo…Me gustaría que te quedases aquí, en Chicago, con Dawn y conmigo. Hay una escuela en Michigan Avenue que necesitan una maestra para seis meses…y yo he pensado en ti. Además, no conozco a nadie con quien yo dejase la educación y la seguridad de mi hija con total confianza. Solo a ti. En los quinces días que llevas aquí, Dawn ha mejorado tanto que casi no parece la misma…

-Eso suena a un ahorro de niñeras e institutrices-Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Dawn y yo queremos que te quedes con nosotras un tiempo-Sonrió a su pesar, para luego volver al tono inicial de la conversación-Lo de Paris estuvo muy bien, pero ya es hora de que te asientes y dejes de huir-Hice un gesto escéptico y ella no me dejo interrumpirla-…Solo es eso y después iremos al trasfondo del tema, pero si te digo esto, es porque lo considero importante. Posiblemente, en el futuro, lo eches de menos.

-¿En el futuro?-Cada vez me quedaba menos claro a donde quería llegar.

-Dame seis meses, por favor-Parecía una suplica-Dentro de seis meses pasará algo que cambiará tu vida para siempre, tanto para bien como para mal. Y solo hay dos respuestas: Sí y No.

-¿Cuál de ellas consideras la correcta?-Me apreté el cuerpo contra los brazos, empezaba a tiritar.

-La que tú consideres oportuna en ese momento. Yo no puedo decirte nada. Solo que, elijas lo que elijas, te sucederán dos cosas: la primera; El mundo no dejara de girar por ello, pero tú mundo sí sufrirá un cambio muy drástico. Es lo que sucede cuando perdemos la inocencia y nos damos cuenta de cuan diversa es la realidad.

La segunda cosa que sucederá, es que, elijas lo que elijas, tendrás que hacerte a la idea que vas a perder muchas cosas buenas para conseguir cosas mejores. Lo que tú des prioridad de cosas buenas y cosas mejores, será lo que lo condicione todo.

El escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y Elizabeth me abrazó.

-No me vas a aconsejar, ¿Verdad?

-Es tu decisión.

-Ya-Susurré-Ahora que me has hablado de la condición, cuéntame la información tan críptica que tienes que darme. Esperemos que mi mente sea tan abierta para poder despejarlo.

-Espero que yo no sea tan explicita-Suspiró Elizabeth y se puso el dedo en los labios con gesto pensativo. Enterró sus dedos en mis cabellos y los acarició con fuerza.

-Ya que hemos recordado tiempos de la infancia, vamos a quedarnos en ellos, ¿Qué te parece? Es un buen comienzo.

-¿Es así como empezó todo?-Inquirí con timidez.

-Recuerdo lo poco que te gustaba ir a pescar, pero como iban Jacob y Edward, tú te apuntabas a ello.

-Me encantaba ir a nadar…y siempre ganaba yo-Me sentía orgullosa-…Aunque Edward y Jacob se consideraban unos caballeros y me dejaban ganar.

-¿Qué más pasaba?-Inquirió tierna y nostálgica.

-Por las noches, Jacob y Edward se peleaban por ver quien dormía conmigo, y el viejo Billy les pegaba un cachete en el trasero, echándoles un sermón sobre las debilidades de la carne y la perdición por la sed de lujuria de un hombre trajo a la raza humana por la voluptuosidad de una mujer…, etc, etc, etc,…-Reprimí una risa muy tonta-…y después, venían los cuentos.

-¿Qué clase de cuentos?-Su voz adquirió un cariz de interes ante estas palabras. Perfecto. Estábamos tomando su rumbo.

-Leyendas-Mis labios se estiraron hasta formar una sonrisa evocando el periodo donde más momentos felices en un tiempo muy continuado había pasado.-Leyendas de su pueblo.

-¿Alguna en especial?

-Muchas.

-Tiene que haber alguna que te gustase más que otra-Me instó Elizabeth.

Pero lo único que sacaba del baúl de mi mente, eran imágenes del fuego y la cara aterradora de Billy mientras nos contaban las tradiciones de su pueblo. Atemorizada, me agarraba al brazo de Edward y este me protegía con su cuerpo. Hubo una en la que me pasé toda la noche llorando y Edward acudió a escondidas para consolarme y procurar que los monstruos no me atacasen.

Edward parecía muy emocionado. Recordaba que encendió un pequeño fuego para ahuyentar a los espíritus malignos que se alimentaban de sangre…

…Espíritus malignos…sangre.

-Hay una leyenda sobre las tradiciones del pueblo del que procedía Billy Black…-Comencé a relatar-Ellas relataban que los Quileutes descendían de los lobos…-Sonreí para demostrar lo poco que me creía aquellas leyendas locales-El primer Quileute hizo un pacto con los espíritus de sus antepasados, para proteger a sus esposas e hijos de los espíritus de la oscuridad. A cambio, de esto, él y sus descendientes siempre tendrían que dar como compañía a los espíritus buenos, al primer hijo que tuviese con la tercera esposa. Este se la concedió y el pequeño fue sacrificado para ser el nuevo compañero de los espíritus del cielo.

Al año, la tercera mujer tuvo un hijo. Valiente y fuerte. Con un dibujo de un lobo en su pecho. Comprendieron de inmediato que los espíritus habían cumplido su parte del trato. El niño, albergaba el espíritu de su hermano, que se había transformado en lobo y ahora le daba capacidad para transformarse cada vez que su pueblo corriese peligro.

Los lobos se consideran hermanos de los quileutes y por ello, la pena por matarlos, era la muerte ritual.

-Es una historia muy bonita-Comentó Elizabeth-¿Pero te acuerdas por qué los quileutes hicieron ese pacto con los espíritus?

Parecía que se sabía la leyenda y me estuviese dando cuerda para que yo sacase los entresijos de esta. ¿Qué tendría todo esto que ver con el temible secreto? No creía que hubiese hecho ningun pacto secreto con un quileute para que el espíritu de Edward se reencarnara en un niño…

"_No, Bella. Eso, no. Tiene que haber más_"

Aunque por su expresión, me daba a entender que todo era posible.

-¿Esto es necesario?-Estaba cansada de cuentos de niños pequeños.

-Sí-No hubo ningun titubeo en la voz-Te falta algo para comprenderlo todo.

-¿Cuál?-No podía creer que estuviésemos embargadas en estos estupidos cuentos de hadas.

"_No existen_"

-Respondeme a la pregunta-Me exigió.

Tenía que ver a donde me iba a llevar todo esto. Seguramente, los nervios de reencontrarme con mi madre, mi padre y mis antiguos conocidos sin otra defensa que mis casi cinco años de experiencia en Paris, me habían hecho un agujero en mi mente y si tenía que olvidar, que fuese algo que no hubiera transcendido en mi vida. En mi lista de valores, los mitos indios de Billy, tenían la etiqueta de "escuchar y olvidar".

-Solo recuerdo a los espíritus maléficos bebedores de sangre-me sentía frustrada.

-¿Espíritus?-Inquirió. Arrugó su rostro como si la palabra "espíritu" no la acabase de convencer.

-Yo…, lo siento, no lo recuerdo-Me sentí impotente. Me estaba empezando a imbuir por las palabras de Elizabeth. ¿Qué nos estaba pasando a las dos?

Sus dedos se pararon de golpe en la espesura de mi cabello. Un ligero temblor, invadió la yema de sus dedos-Lo noté en cada fibra de mi cuero cabelludo-y su abrazo dejo de apresar mi cuerpo. Me levanté y la mire a los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Me preocupaba verla tan callada.

Esperaba verla sonreír y que me dijese que todo estaba en orden. Pero por el movimiento de sus labios, comprendí que eso no era así.

Aquello me aterró más que todas las leyendas de miedo de mi infancia.

-Debes recordar-Me rogó después de romper el silencio con un amago de su voz de antaño-Y creer. Creer puede salvarte la vida.

Estaba a punto de decirla que no fuese tan críptica y que me diese más pistas, cuando un grito procedente de la habitación de Dawn hizo que me olvidara de todo lo que teníamos que decirnos.

-¡Es horrible!-Le oímos gimotear.

-¡Vaya por Dios!-Juró divertida. Se levantó y se me rió al mirarme-En la tienda donde encargamos el vestido de Dawn se han equivocado de color y en lugar de blanco…

-…Es rosa-Chilló como si en habitación se hubiera colado un insecto-¡Odio el rosa! ¡Es para niñas! ¡Antes de ir con ese vestido, voy desnuda!

Decidí ayudar a Elizabeth a calmar a Dawn.

Al entrar en su cuarto, encontramos a una señora Pott, completamente aterrorizada, sujetando el vestido mientras Dawn estaba sufriendo una de sus pataletas.

Sonreí con sarcasmo. Conocía de sobra a Dawn para saber que sus berrinches eran más ruido que nueces. Elizabeth sopló, imitando el gesto de quitarse un mechón inexistente, para armarse de paciencia y enfrentarse al "monstruito"

-¡Es rosa!-Gritó Dawn a su madre en cuanto la visualizó-¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto!

-Dawn, lo siento ha sido un error de la tienda y…

-¡Pues yo no voy a cometer el error de llevar esto! ¡Que no estamos en la época de "Sissi"!

Elizabeth se apretó con los dedos el puente de su nariz. Sabía que aquello no sería muy divertido, pero no podía reprimir una sonrisa divertida.

Dawn parecía un pequeño ángel con sus tirabuzones ondulantes y recogidos parcialmente en unos lazos de color rosa, a conjunto con el vestido. Lastima que sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos verdes brillantes mostrasen lo enfadada que estaba.

-No te lo pienso repetir más veces, Dawn. Si no te pones ese vestido, no hay otra cosa más que ponerte que unos pantalones de tu padre-Le advirtió Elizabeth.

Una sonrisa iluminó los rasgos de la pequeña.

-¡Yo quiero los pantalones! ¡Cuando sea mayor me pondré pantalones!

Elizabeth apoyó la palma en su frente, en señal de sentirse derrotada.

-Las princesas no llevan pantalones, Dawn. ¿Acaso has visto a Cenicienta, Blancanieves o a Andrómeda llevar pantalones?

-Cenicienta se fue del baile a las doce y yo me tengo que ir a las diez a la cama-Debatió la niña-Eso no se aplica conmigo.

-Cenicienta no tenía cuatro años-Le respondió su madre-Y obedecía en todo a su madre.

-¡Claro! La madre era una tirana como tú. La pobre no se pudo ir de casa hasta que no encontró un príncipe.

-¡Dawn!-La regañé-Eso no se le dice a tu madre.

-¡Ella sabe porque se lo digo!-Le sacó la lengua-¡Eres mala! ¡Quieres que Bella se vaya de mi lado!

-Dawn…eso no es cierto-Le explicó Elizabeth muy seria. Ya no era una pataleta. Dawn estaba rabiosa por algo-Le he dicho a Bella que se quede con nosotras más tiempo…

-Pero al final se ira-Sentenció Dawn.

-No lo sabemos…-Titubeo Elizabeth-Eso depende de ella.

-Sí lo sabes. "J" me lo ha dicho. Dice que tienes celos de ella y la quieres separar de mi lado-Le acusó-Por eso quieres contarla todo y que se vaya.

Rompí a reír al volver a oír al amigo imaginario de Dawn. Estupidos celos infantiles.

-¿"J"?-Elizabeth preguntó con curiosidad-¿Un nuevo amigo?-Parecía que no le daba importancia al asunto del nuevo "amigo" de su hija.

Dawn agachó la cabeza. Parecía muy nerviosa.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a jugar con tu nuevo amigo?-Le preguntó maternalmente.

-Le conozco desde hace un mes-Susurró-Una noche me asomé a la ventana y estaba ahí. Como tenía la ropa totalmente destrozada y hacía mucho frío, le di ropa de Edward...-Se encogió de hombros-Él ya no la iba a reclamar de todas formas. Desde aquel momento, vino a casa casi todos los días. Dice que le gustamos mucho, aunque mamá es muy gruñona conmigo-Elizabeth reprimió la risa-y me ha dicho que algún día le presente a Bella…

-¿A Bella?-Se rió Elizabeth al mirar mi gesto de confusión-¿Me he perdido algo? ¿Le vas a presentar a Bella y a tu madre no?

-Le gusta más Bella-Musitó muy bajito.

-Pero el día que me asomé a la ventana, no me lo quisiste presentar-No me gustaba que Dawn sustituyese a su madre por mí. Y eso parecía estar haciendo. No quería herir los sentimientos de Elizabeth.

-…Se fue.

-Tendría que dormir-Siguió jugando Elizabeth.

-Dawn me ha dicho que su amigo no duerme y que tiene los ojos rojos. Es un amigo un poco extraño-Le expuse a Elizabeth mientras el rostro de Dawn empalidecía y me miraba como si la hubiese traicionado.

Pero en ningun momento, me esperaba la reacción de Elizabeth. Su sonrisa desapareció por completo, una capa de pequeñas perlas de sudor cubrió su rostro que iba palideciendo por momentos.

Temí que se desvaneciese, pero por suerte la pared evitó que su traspiés le hiciese llegar al suelo. La respiración era rápida y agitada.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció a la par de la suya. Frunci los labios y enarque una ceja.

-Elizabeth, ¿Qué ocurre?-Me pareció que la imaginación de Dawn nos conducía a una macabra realidad.

Elizabeth se limitó a observar a Dawn, aterrada, como si de un momento a otro rompiese la distancia entre ellas y la abrazase para que no la ocurriese nada.

-Elizabeth…-Volví a llamarle la atención.

-¿Señora Masen?-Le preguntó la señora Pott preocupada.

-Señora Pott, si tiene cinco minutos, hágale una infusión a la señora Masen-Le ordené. Probablemente, Elizabeth se sentiría más animada a hablar si la señora Pott se quitaba del medio.

Eso fue una maniobra muy acertada, ya que consiguió que Elizabeth lograse articular palabra:

-¿Lo has metido…lo has metido…lo has metido en casa?-Gritó histérica, algo que no era propio de ella. En eso, era muy parecida a su hijo mayor. Se convertían en autenticas furias cuando su superficie de hielo se resquebrajaba.

-…Es mi amigo-Musitó Dawn, defendiéndose-…Y va a venir esta noche…

-¡No!-La interrumpió Elizabeth sin querer oír una replica más-¡No puedes! ¡No debes, Dawn! ¡Esta noche ni ninguna!

-Tú no puedes impedírmelo-Contestó enfadada.

-¡Aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!

-Elizabeth, creo que esto no es…-Intenté abogar por Dawn pero el verde de sus ojos encendidos me dejo con la palabra en la boca.

Después se dirigió a Dawn:

-¡Esta noche no saldrás al jardín! ¡No abrirás ninguna ventana! ¡Y solo saldrás por el día, acompañada de Isabella, Ben y Angela, y en un sitio donde haya mucha gente! ¡Llegaras a casa antes del crepúsculo y dormirás con Bella y conmigo!

Abrí la boca sorprendida. Más bien helada de la impresión. Estaba castigando a su hija por hablar con un desconocido, y parecía que esto se extendía a mí. Me estaba prohibiendo salir sola y por la noche.

-Tiene que haber algo más que…-Repliqué.

Pero Elizabeth no iba a ceder un ápice. Me sentí como una prisionera.

-Mañana hablaremos de todo esto-Era su palabra de juez y no teníamos alegato posible-Voy a hacer una llamada urgente. Isabella, haz que Dawn se ponga el vestido sin rechistar. Tenéis que bajar. Los primeros invitados estarán por llegar-Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la escalera de manera torpe y sin su elegancia habitual.

Dawn cogio el vestido, de mala gana, y se lo empezó a poner. No le llegaban los brazos a la cremallera y le ayudé.

-Gracias-Me dijo secamente.

-Lo siento-Me disculpé-Yo no sabía que…

-Tú nunca sabes nada-Me replicó.

-Quiero saberlo-Me sentía impotente.

-Ya no importa-Parecía ausente-No importa lo que mamá diga. Yo iré a ver a "J" esta noche.

-Quizás no sea tan buena idea, Dawn-Le previne recordando las expresiones de Elizabeth.

Dawn me miró totalmente angustiada, en señal de socorro, para después de varios pensamientos fugaces, desechar lo que me tuviese que contar.

-No importa-Siguió con su carita ausente.

Jugueteé con las pulseras de mi muñeca y me topé con una ligera cadena de plata que tenía colgados en sus extremos un lobo tallado de madera y un corazón de cristal. Suspire para que los recuerdos no me embargasen y, como si me estuviese arrancando un pedazo de carne, desabroché la pulsera y se la entregué a Dawn:

-Es una parte de mí que quiero que tú tengas-Se la puse en su infantil muñeca mientras me miraba asombrada-Con ello quiero decir que aunque yo me vaya lejos y me separe de ti, vamos a estar unidas por un lazo muy estrecho. Te quiero muchísimo y significas tanto para mí. No hay lazos de sangre entre nosotras, pero me siento tan unida a tu madre y a ti, que no importa eso.

Las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar de mis ojos y los pequeños deditos de Dawn me los secaron.

-Yo también te quiero, Bella-Me abrazó con fuerza hasta casi ahogarme.

Deshizo levemente el abrazo y me susurró al oído:

-Y no te preocupes, ya no vas a estar triste nunca más. Algún día encontraras todo lo que siempre quisiste tener.

-¿Y que es lo que siempre quise tener, Dawn?

-Un papá, una mamá, muchos hermanos y un hombre que te ame solo a ti-Me respondió.

Admitía que eso era una buena opción.

-Dawn, tengo veintiún años y creo que ya no me hace falta que un padre y una madre cuiden de mí siempre, además tengo a tu madre que…y tú eres mi hermana.

No hacía falta añadir lo del hombre que me amase.

-Aunque tengas cien años siempre necesitaras un papá y una mamá…y bueno, yo soy tu hermana pequeña, pero necesitas unos hermanos mayores que te defiendan cuando te pase algo. ¡Que los niños son muy malos!

Me reí de buena gana y en cuanto Dawn se puso los zapatos, nos dispusimos a bajar a la boca del lobo.

-De todas formas, encontrare la manera de engañar a mamá y encontrarme con "J"-Me aseguró-Solo será hasta el amanecer-Y antes de que pudiese decir nada, se fue con Arthur y empezó a jugar-Más bien, a pegarse-con él

Al ritmo de música de Jazz, los primeros invitados empezaron a pasar, componiendo un abanico de colores y brillantes debido a los vestidos que lucían las damas. Todas querían ser admiradas por llevar el mejor y el más elegante vestido; desde luego, la competición no desmerecía.

El señor Mahoney, el abogado que resolvió mi herencia y tramitó mi farsa, denominada boda, con Emmett, me saludó muy efusiva y educadamente. Me preguntó que tal iba todo como señora de McCarty y me ofreció toda su ayuda, en caso de necesitarle.

No presté demasiada atención cuando me presentó a su acompañante. Solo me pareció joven-cuatro o cinco años más que yo, a lo sumo-y muy elegante. Según recordaba, era viudo. Le deseaba lo mejor.

Mi jefe, Monsieur Landrú apareció acompañado de mi pupila y su musa, Tatiana, tan hermosa y diva como siempre. Aunque me llevé la sorpresa al ver quien iba colgado de su brazo.

Dirigí una sonrisa al hombre que iba con ella, y Jack, después de parpadear dos veces al verme, me guiñó un ojo, cómplice.

-Disfruta de la noche. Promete ser muy larga-Y se perdió con Tatiana ante la multitud que bebía coca cola y se comía los apetitosos canapés de la señora Pott.

Tyler Crowley se presentó agarrado del brazo de su flagelica prometida, Lauren Mallory, que estaba dispuesta a ser el centro de atención con su ajustado y escotado vestido rosa salmón y sus impresionantes zapatos de tacón.

Todo el mundo la miraría, menos su queridísimo prometido, que no hacía otra cosa que evaluarme con la mirada, totalmente anonadado. Tragó saliva y después de dirigirme unos saludos muy entrecortados, debido a la nebulosa mental que se había creado con mi imagen-con y sin vestido-, se fue precipitadamente, mientras Lauren y sus ojos grises saltones me taladraban.

Eric York, que venía sin pareja, fue el siguiente en saludarme. Aunque sus palabras, inconexas iban dirigidas a mí, sus ojos se desviaban con la misma atención que me había prestado Tyler…Las mejillas se me empezaron a teñir de rojo. Era como una de esas horribles pesadillas en las que aparecía en público totalmente desnuda.

La música me pareció estridente y un extraño agotamiento se adueñó de mí. Los oídos se me taponaron y me sentí cansada y somnolienta.

Apenas escuchaba lo que decía Eric. Solo le veía la sonrisa y mi boca hizo un gesto autómata de imitarle.

Por eso, su petición me pilló por sorpresa:

-¿Le apetece bailar esta pieza conmigo, señorita Swan?-Me invitó amablemente.

Antes de pensar en una excusa creíble y educada, alguien acudió en mi ayuda:

-Lo siento, York. La señorita me lo había prometido a mí antes-Y sin poder decir nada, me agarró de la cintura y tiró de mí hasta la pista de baile, y pegándome a su musculoso cuerpo, escondido en un elegante frac negro, me agarró del brazo y la cintura, moviéndose al son de la música. Era demasiado rápida para el baile que estábamos haciendo los dos, pero a mi pareja no le importó.

Cuando descubrí de quien se trataba, me debatí en mi fuero interno por agradecérselo o por darle un par de bofetadas.

Intenté alejarme de él, con la única maniobra de acercarme más a él. Solo conseguí hacerle reír.

-¡Eres un impresentable Black! Aunque creo que con los años no has cambiado-Le eché en cara, enfrentándome a él. Tuve que admitir que su rostro había mejorado mucho. Prometía y había cumplido las expectativas. Jacob Black era un hombre realmente arrebatador. Lastima que sus defectos hubiesen ido a la par con esa nueva belleza adquirida y madurada.

-Yo seré un impresentable, pero tú sigues siendo una niña malcriada y desagradecida-Su voz, ronca y profunda, tenía un matiz burlón-Seguro que no tenías ninguna buena excusa para ofrecer a ese gordinflón de York para no bailar.

-Bailar conmigo no era lo que yo me hubiera inventado como excusa-Rebatí.

-¡Claro! Gracias Jacob, por salvarme de una situación comprometida-Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tú mismo has dicho que soy una niña malcriada y desagradecida-Puntualicé.

-No has cambiado demasiado. Solo que…-Se empezó a ruborizar.

-¿Solo que?

-Eres mucho más hermosa de lo que había soñado jamás-Me confesó dolorido-Pero igualmente inalcanzable.

-Oh.

Si no hubiera sabido que estaba bailando con la misma persona que se encargaba de dar los soplos a Al Capone-dar información exclusiva, como la denominaba él-sobre las bandas rivales y luego disparar, a sangre fría, estaría encantada de darle todos los bailes del mundo. Y de iluminar su mundo con una pequeña esperanza. Pero tampoco podía olvidar que sus celos, enfermizos, casi me arruinan lo que había construido con Edward.

Quizás el destino lo quisiera así; y lo que no consiguió Jacob Black, lo hizo la guerra.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre el fuerte hombro de Jacob para que el aguijonazo que me dio el corazón en el pecho se amortiguase.

No impedí que Jacob me acariciase con sus calidos dedos mi cabello enredado entre miles de horquillas en forma de estrellas.

-Tú eres la más brillante de todas. La que siempre ha iluminado mi cielo, en las noches más oscuros.

Suspiré y me deje llevar por la música. Todo hubiera sido tan bonito si hubiésemos permanecidos estáticos en la infancia. Pero jamás cambiaría lo que había sentido por y junto a Edward. Aquello era más intenso y perdurable que los sentimientos de nostalgia. Pero también era bonito recordar viejos tiempos. Y Jacob no era un asesino con pistola, si no, mi Jake. Mi pequeño, travieso, calido y dulce Jake.

No me di cuenta que alguien estaba hablando con Jacob.

-Recuerda que tenemos trabajo-Una voz fría y metódica me sacó de la ensoñación y me devolvió a la realidad de la música y las luces. Me fijé en esa figura alta y corpulenta, y le recordé como el hombre de mirada fría y voz autoritaria. Con el frac no había cambiado demasiado y no me inspiraba ninguna confianza.

Jacob parecía fastidiado por la interrupción:

-Tranquilízate, Sam. El trabajo se hará-Le prometió-Pero recuerda que estamos en una fiesta y hay que divertirse. Que el capullo soplagaitas de Newton también haga su parte. Y relájate-Le palmeó la espalda-Ve a bailar con Emily. Ya que está aquí, que se divierta un poco.

Sam se alejó de nosotros, meneando la cabeza:

-Las mujeres y los negocios no se pueden mezclar.

De trasfondo me pareció oír unos carraspeos y silbidos. También me recordaban a los amigos de Jacob.

Con eso era muy dificil estar de buenas con Jacob. La compañía de sus amigos, le volvía más estupido de lo que se había convertido. Esperaba que encontrase una buena mujer que le condujese a buen cauce.

-¿Dónde estábamos antes de que nos interrumpiesen?-Me susurró al oído juguetón.

-Jacob, ¿Qué trabajo tienes que hacer?-Me interesé de repente-Espero que sea algo que esté dentro de la ley. Recuerda que estás en la casa de una juez, y te previno que si te pillaba con las manos en la masa, irías a parar con los huesos en la cárcel.

Sonrió como un niño pequeño pillado en falta.

-Nada que pueda resultar alguien herido. Solo un pequeño ingrediente para mejorar la fiesta.

-¿Qué estás tramando?

No pude continuar echándole la bronca porque repentinamente sentí una calidez que me ahogaba sobre la superficie de mi cuello. Me quede anonadada y sin capacidad de habla, cuando me di cuenta que esa fuente de calor, procedían de sus labios sobre mi cuello.

Había que reconocer que en el fondo me apetecía despertar ese sentido de la sensualidad que estaba muerto en mí, pero nunca llegar a ciertos límites.

Jacob, a pesar de todo, era un buen candidato. ¿No había sido mi amigo durante tanto tiempo? Además, él quería esto, y yo no veía nada malo en concederle aquello. Por los viejos cuellos.

Jacob, notando mi pasividad, no se detuvo y continúo marcando territorio con sus gruesos labios. No era lo mismo, pero un cosquilleo, nacido en mi estomago, se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y no encontré defensa posible.

Me limité a cerrar los ojos y prepararme para el aterrizaje de sus labios sobre los míos. Fue más impactante y brutal de lo que me esperaba, pero a la vez me era conocido y apaciguador. Me reconciliaba con aquella parte femenina que necesitaba ser reanimada de alguna manera.

Pero no era lo mismo. Y no lo sería.

Ni siquiera había punto de comparación, cuando sentí en los nervios de mis labios como Jacob entreabría su boca y agarrandome del cabello, profundizaba el beso. Era impaciente y brusco. Lleno de pasión contenida en años.  
Tenía que admitir que me agradó. No de la manera que me llenaba por completo y que me devolvería a la vida para siempre, pero sí de una manera momentánea y breve. Era como beber champagne para olvidar las penas.

Y yo tenía claro cual eran los límites. Quería que Jacob tuviese su sueño de hadas cumplido y yo se lo estaba dando. Al apretar su lengua contra mis labios, comprendí que se impacientaba, por lo que no tuve problemas en enredar mis dedos en su sedoso cabello negro, entreabrir mis labios, y ayudar a su lengua a entrar en mi boca, empujándola con mi propia lengua, para profundizar en el beso.

Su respiración se agitó y contuvo un jadeo en mi boca.

Me fue muy satisfactorio, pero insuficiente.

No podía basar en una mera ilusión algo que yo quería que se convirtiese en certero. Pero no se nos había dado el poder de regresar al pasado.

Un pasado donde la nieve caía y unos labios protegían los míos del frío. Aquel beso, rompió toda mi inocencia y las barreras de mi mundo infantil, descubriéndome lo que significaba la palabra "amor".

Algo que Jacob no conseguía hacer, mientras mordisqueaba y jugueteaba con mi labio inferior, intentando lo imposible.

Mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante el estimulo del beso, pero desde luego, no fue tan impactante como el hecho de sentir como un cuerpo masculino, hermoso y proporcionado, se posaba sobre el mío, protegiéndome del frío, a pesar de la temperatura de aquella noche de abril, y demostrando lo mucho que me amaba con el lenguaje que dos cuerpos entendían. Lluvia de besos, caricias y miradas cómplices. Aquello era un elixir de los dioses y tocar el cielo con las manos, para después bajar a la más cruda y cruel realidad.

Jacob se esforzaba, y en parte se lo agradecía, pero no era Edward. No había punto de comparación…Aquella era la diferencia entre el amor y la amistad.

"Edward, Edward, Edward…", Mi mente le llamaba a gritos mientras decidí que Jacob había tenido suficiente, y mis labios, se separaron, lentamente, de los suyos.

-Jacob…-Musité. Me alegraba que aun tuviese la cabeza, suficientemente serena para no equivocarme de nombre y herir los sentimientos de este.

Jacob descansó su frente sobre la mía y jadeo fuertemente.

-¡Guau!-exclamó cuando pudo hablar.

-Sí-Le di la razón-Ha estado bien.

"Pero yo he experimentado lo mejor"

Se rió y volvió a jadear.

-He hecho que te olvides de tus problemas unos minutos-Se aventuró a decir, socarrón.

-La verdad que sí-Admití.

-Podría hacerlo mejor-Me ofreció-Podría hacerte sonreír por mucho tiempo.

-Ya has hecho mucho, Jacob. No necesito más, gracias-Corté por lo sano.

-Te lo advertí-Su sonrisa permanecía en sus labios pero sus ojos permanecían serios.

-¿Advertirme el qué?-No entendía a donde quería parar a llegar.

-Que te haría llorar. El hijo de pu…

-¡Jacob!-Le interrumpí. ¿Qué pasaba ahora?

-Mira lo que te ha hecho. Te uso y después te abandonó, dejándote rota y desamparada. Lo sabía. Sabía que recurrirías a mí para curar tus cicatrices.

Me quedé estática y sin capacidad de reaccionar ni abrir la boca para una defensa posible.

-No soy imbecil, señora McCarty. Sé perfectamente que mientras tus labios buscaban los míos, tus pensamientos se dirigían a él. Te ha hechizado con sus modales caballerescos, su fortuna y sus falaces palabras sobre el amor. Pero todo se desvaneció. ¡Que triste es la guerra!...y tú estás encadenada a amarle de por vida… ¡Estás enferma!...Pero bueno, ese no era el caso-Sus labios se estiraron en una mueca cruel-El muy cobarde está en su fosa común de Paris, criando malvas. Tengo el consuelo de que desde el infierno habrá visto como su prometida me entregaba lo que una vez fue suyo. ¡Que pena que me falten tantos años para reunirme con él!... Cariño, no nos engañemos-Me pellizcó la barbilla mientras le dedicaba un gesto de asco y odio-"San Edward Masen" no era ningun santo. Yo percibía en él, su verdadera naturaleza.

-¡Posiblemente, él no fuese una buena persona!-Grité olvidándome de toda la compostura que requería la fiesta, y sin importar quien me estuviese mirando y si la música continuaba sonando o se había parado de repente-¡Pero tú no has hecho otra cosa que vivir bajo su sombra! ¡Es mezquino y deplorable que tú te hayas vengado de él, a través de mí, y cuando él ya no puede hacer nada! ¡En su vida no tuviste lo que hay que tener para desafiarle como un hombre! ¡No como un niñato!

-Señora McCarty, tranquilícese-Se rió a carcajada limpia mientras mi ira crecía.

-¡Nunca tendrás lo que hay que tener!-Cada vez me sentía más estupida por haberme dejado manipular por el estupido juego de Jacob-¡Y algún día, alguien te lo hará pagar!

Aquello le hizo romper una carcajada que continuó con la de sus amigos.

-¿Vas a hacer magia negra para que tu flamante Masen salga de la tumba y me de una lección?-Se reía descontroladamente-¡Mira como tiemblo! Lastima que no hayas preferido que te ampliase el favor. Así sabrías cual es la diferencia entre follar con un vivo y un muerto.

Aquello fue la gota que colmaba el vaso. Una dama de buena educación, se sentiría humillada y se iría llorando a un rincón, pensando en lo abominable de su comportamiento.

Sí, yo lloraría en un rincón, pensando en lo estupida que había sido, pero antes daría mucha guerra.

Me separé bruscamente de él-cosa que él se esperaba-y le di un breve empeñón. Se limitó a reírse. Pero lo que no se esperaba en absoluto, era que yo cogiese el vaso de coca cola de algún amigo suyo y le rociase la cara con él. Y antes de que pudiese abrir los ojos y reaccionar, cerré mi puño y se lo estampé en un ojo.

Aun no me podía creer que alguien como yo, una mujer delgada, varias cabezas más bajas, y menuda, pudiese pegar un puñetazo y dejar un ojo morado a tal mastodonte.

La gente se había quedado estática y asombrada mirando el espectáculo. Pero no le di la mayor importancia. Solo una persona, una desconocida, logró captar mi atención. Era una chica joven de mi edad y muy atractiva. No se había quitado el abrigo, por lo que acababa de llegar a la fiesta.

Me recordaba a alguien y no sabía a quien. Pero no tenía el gusto de conocerla, a pesar de su mirada de furia contenida hacia mí. Levemente, lanzó una mirada a Jacob, que se llevaba la mano al ojo y se dejaba examinar por alguno de sus amigos, en la que por sus enormes ojos marrones pasó una gran gama de sentimientos. Desde el aturdimiento hasta el dolor y la ira, pasando por la vergüenza. Desde luego, esa muchacha de facciones elegantes, tenía que conocer a Jacob.

Me lanzó otra mirada hostil y avanzó para perderse entre la gente.

Yo hice lo mismo en dirección contraria. Me iba a llorar de vergüenza como las madres habían enseñado a sus hijas desde pequeñas, cuando algo así las sucedía.

Elizabeth tenía sujeta de la mano a Dawn y no acababa de salir de su asombro. Me pregunté donde había estado durante una hora.

-Isabella…-Musitó sin saber que decir.

Dawn se lo había pasado en grande.

-¡Puaj, Bella ha besado a un chucho con pulgas!-Se carcajeó.

-Dawn, un consejo para el trato con los hombres. Nunca des golosinas a un chucho, porque te morderá la mano y lo que pille.

Subí las escaleras para perderme del ambiente de la fiesta. Y solo era el comienzo.


	19. Darkness

_**DARKNESS**_

**-**Isabella, baja al comedor-A duras penas, Elizabeth se podía contener las risas-Ya sabemos el carácter tan pasional del señor Black. Alguien tenía que darle su merecido. Y si es una mujer, aprenderá más pronto la lección.

Mi cabeza continuaba dentro de mis piernas y no me atrevía a sacarla de allí. Mis mejillas estaban rojas y acaloradas y mis ojos rojos, a consecuencia de las lágrimas. Ya no sabía si era por la rabia, la vergüenza o de euforia.

-Te he dejado en ridículo-Suspiré en cuanto me atreví a mirarla a la cara. Ella simulaba una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes-Me acarició el pelo-En las grandes fiestas, siempre hay algún contratiempo. Y me preguntaba cuando prepararías alguna de las tuyas-Volví a esconder la cabeza entre las piernas-Aun recuerdo, en el cumpleaños de Mike Newton cuando te caíste encima de la mesa y rompiste una vajilla de porcelana china…

-¡Vale!-Alcé la mano para que no continuase. Cualquiera diría que la mala suerte y yo nos aliábamos para las grandes ocasiones…-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Que vergüenza!-Noté como mi cara subía de temperatura corporal, síntoma de que me estaba ruborizando-Y mi madre pretendía hacer de mí una gran dama…y los grandes eventos rehuyen de mí. Creo que el destino no le ha dado la hija adecuada.

Elizabeth me respondió con el silencio, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Mala señal. Eso significaba que me tenía que decir algo que no me gustaría demasiado.

Elevé el rostro para mirarle a los ojos y esta me sostuvo la mirada sin parpadear.

-Creo que cuanto antes lo sueltes, será lo mejor-La animé para que me contará porque estaba tan inquieta. Un ligero temblor de sus dedos hacía que los míos se moviesen con cierto nerviosismo. Me mordí los labios. ¿Tendría algo que ver con la llamada que le había tenido ocupada durante más de una hora?

Cuando conseguí arrancar la lengua del paladar, ella habló primero. Parecía molesta.

-Tu madre y Phil acaban de llegar. Quieren verte-Soltó rápidamente en un siseo. Si no hubiera estado tan pendiente de sus palabras, no la hubiese entendido.

Me quedé en el sitio sin saber que decir.

-Isabella, sé que esto no es plato de buen gusto, pero creo que deberías saludarlos. Aunque solo sea por ser correcta.

-¿Correcta?-Inquirí con sarcasmo en mi voz-Creo que he sido demasiado correcta con ellos durante mucho tiempo. Si ellos hubieran sido la mitad de…correctos…-No había otra palabra para expresar los sentimientos que experimentaba hacia mi madre-…las cosas hubieran sido muy distintos.

-Sé que ellos no se han portado como han debido-Coincidió conmigo-…Pero, al fin y al cabo, es tu madre y tu padrastro. Son hijos de su época y creo que muy en el fondo, o más bien quiero creer, que algo de todo el mal que te han hecho, era por tu bien…

-Si tú dices que mi bien era ver como mi padrastro se gastaba el dinero de mi padre ante la pasividad de mi madre, intentar quitarme mi herencia casándome con un indeseable para sacar el máximo provecho de su fortuna y vivir a costa de mí, mientras yo me quedaba en mi casa aburriéndome, alumbrando un hijo por año, convirtiéndome en una vieja prematura, gorda y amargada…

-Tienes demasiado carácter-Se pudo permitir el lujo de reírse-A veces pienso que vas cien años adelantada a tu tiempo. La gente no puede correr tan deprisa como tú.

Suspiré.

-¿La única solución para esto es decirme que tenía que haber nacido cien años después?-Inquirí con mofa. Esto no era lo más ingenioso que se le había ocurrido a Elizabeth.

-Digo que dentro de cien años, verás esto de otra manera-Me corrigió-Y hasta puede que te rías con todo esto.

-¿Cien años?-me reí entre dientes.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste y me atrajo hacia ella con ternura. Después me abrazó con una fuerza inusitada. Como si temiese por mí.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos-Me susurró al oído con voz musical-Espero que siempre nos recuerdes y que si alguna vez me pasase algo a mí, tú cuidarás de Dawn hasta que pueda valerse por si misma.

Tragué saliva. No podía imaginarme un mundo sin Elizabeth, pero intenté que mis temores no se manifestasen.

-Sabes que yo lo haré-Le prometí, par luego reírme tontamente-Pero creo que tú vas a vivir mucho más que yo, seguro. No es que tenga mucha suerte y…

-Solo quiero que me lo prometas-Estaba hablando en serio.

-Lo prometo-Susurré.

-Gracias-Me sonrió.

Me iba a reír de sus temores, pero un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y fui consciente de la realidad de sus palabras. No podía decirla: "_No, tranquila. Yo me voy a quedar con vosotras para siempre y tú vas a vivir cien años_". Había algo en mi subconsciente que me indicaba que me empezase a preparar para decir adiós. Se me revolvió el estomago. Había tenido esa sensación cuando…la había tenido hacía mucho tiempo, y nunca presagiaba nada bueno.

-Tiemblas-Me dijo. Lo estaba afirmando.

-Hace frío-Le mentí.

Cogió el abrigo y me lo puso por encima de los hombros. Me volvió a coger en su regazo.

-No tengas miedo-Me pidió con seguridad.

-¿Debo tenerlo?-Hice torpes esfuerzos para que la voz no se me quebrase, pero Elizabeth captó hasta la última nota de ese extraño terror que me empezaba a embargar.

-Tú, no-Me aseguró-Todo va a salir bien. Y es lo mejor. Dentro de poco, todo será como debió haber sido.

-Dentro de poco-Repetí sus palabras.

Entonces lo comprendí todo. Pasase lo que pasase, mi hilo de la vida ahora estaba en manos de las parcas y todo se había escrito. Y por el tono de voz de Elizabeth, no me quedaba mucho tiempo. Hubiera apostado mi alma al diablo por saber lo que se le pasaba por la mente. Y me olía en la nariz, que tenía algo que ver con la llamada que la había tenido tan ocupada durante más de una hora. ¿Que había pasado para que las cosas hubiesen cambiado tanto?

Tenía tantas preguntas en mente, pero ninguna se atrevió a materializarse.

La tranquila sonrisa de Elizabeth era un perfecto indicador de que no iba a pasar nada malo.

Apreté los puños con ansiedad y estuve varios segundos aguantando la respiración. Era demasiado precipitado para mentalizarse que en tres días todo mi mundo cambiaría de una forma trascendental.

Elizabeth me acarició las mejillas.

-Aunque no lo sepas estás preparada para esto-Me animó-Es duro cambiar, pero siempre has tenido capacidad para adaptarte. Eres una de las personas más valientes que conozco.

Yo conocía a una persona más valiente que yo y era la que, en este instante, me tenía sobre su regazo. A pesar de todo, ella tenía que estar orgullosa de todo lo que había conseguido.

-¿Entonces quieres que vea a mis padres para…

-Para ver si puedes sacar algo positivo. Quiero que cuando te vayas, lo hagas con buenos recuerdos. E intentar arreglar las cosas con tus padres, es algo que te servirá para evolucionar. O por lo menos, intentarlo.

Suspiré a mi pesar.

-Está bien-Me resigné-Bajemos abajo y seamos hipócritas saludando con educación a todo el mundo-Me puse en pie y Elizabeth me agarró del brazo.

-Te prometo que si se pasan de la raya, cortaré de inmediato-Cruzó los dedos-Pero tienes que comportarte-Me recordó.

-Vale-Puse los ojos en blanco mientras bajábamos las escaleras y poco a poco fui visualizando a unas cuantas figuras en al final de esta.

Tuve que admitir que estaba más nerviosa de lo que quería admitir, al encontrarme frente a frente con mi madre después de casi cinco años sin saber la una de la otra.

En cuanto me vio, ella también me empezó a ojear examinándome cada uno de mis cambios. No parecía muy contenta, porque chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño.

-Parece que el tiempo y Europa te han tratado bien-Admitió-Estás muy…hermosa.

-Gracias-Después de todas las desavenencias entre nosotras, no me esperaba encontrarme a una Renee con los brazos abiertos y dispuesta a cubrirme de besos. Aun así, me escoció levemente su desden hacia mi aspecto físico. Me hacía sentir como si yo hubiese sido un patito feo.

Veo que el tiempo tampoco ha pasado para usted, señora Dwyer-Decidí enterrar el hacha de guerra a medias.

Me dedicó una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-Bueno, ya sabe, señora McCarty que el secreto para una belleza radiante solo consta de tres cosas fundamentales para las mujeres: El deseo de complacer a su marido, una vida reposada y tranquila y lo más importante…mucho dinero.

Dado que en lo esencial, mi madre no había cambiado demasiado, estudié disimuladamente su físico.

Había engordado considerablemente, aunque afortunadamente para ella, todo su exceso se había acumulado en el pecho y las caderas, haciendo de ella una mujer voluptuosa y atractiva para los hombres.

Se había cortado y amoldado el pelo acorde con los cánones de la moda y su vestido de tirantes dorado hasta el bajo de la rodilla y con numerosos flecos, me hacían señalar que se amoldaba a los tiempos perfectamente.

-Hablando de señora McCarty, no he tenido el gusto de encontrarme con su esposo. ¿Dónde se encuentra y por qué ha ido tan poco cortes de no acompañarla en esta noche?-Me replicó malévolamente. Sabía perfectamente que yo estaba a punto de pedir el divorcio a Emmett.

Suspiré. No había manera de arreglar las cosas con Renee.

-Usted sabe perfectamente porque esta noche no está aquí-Siseé.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¿Es cierto lo que se oye por toda la ciudad?-Fingió sorprenderse e indignarse-¡Pobre señora McCarty! ¡Con lo feliz que parecían estar juntos y mira por donde! Y no me dirá que buenas personas le desaconsejaron ese matrimonio. Todos sabíamos el carácter aventurero del señor McCarty y de lo que ocurriría después. Pero la señora McCarty demostró ser una chica muy testaruda y sin hacer caso a los buenos consejos que le prodigaban las personas que la querían bien, hizo tan desafortunado matrimonio-Suspiró exageradamente-y ahora está como está. Siendo tratada al igual que todas aquellas mujeres de vida fácil que…

-La felicidad del señor McCarty es mi felicidad, señora Dwyer-La corté antes de que dijese alguna tontería y yo, sin poderme controlar, cometiese otra tontería a lo largo de la noche-Si hubiese seguido los consejos de aquellas personas que querían mi bien, seguramente en este instante, sería una mujer increíblemente infeliz, esclava de un hombre egocéntrico y falto de inteligencia y modales, sin poder acceder a mi fortuna, con cinco hijos a los que no querría absolutamente nada y en este momento, esperando un sexto-Hice la observación fijándome en Mike Newton y su mujer, Jessica, probablemente embarazada de seis meses, bastante afligida y llorosa, mientras su flamante marido, la llenaba de insultos y la increpaba en publico.

-¡Joder, no me hagas quedar mal, Jessica!-Le gritaba llenándola de insultos-¡Ya que por lo menos tengo que lucir una esposa fea, gorda, hinchada y borracha, por lo menos haz el favor de comportare, foca!

Jessica no se quedaba atrás.

-¡Pues si yo soy una vaca, creo que no es solo culpa mía!-Se defendía con voz gangosa y pesada. Como si hubiera estado bebiendo-¡Para llegar al estado en el que estoy, hacen falta dos personas! ¡No sé quien de los dos es más estupido! ¡Y en cuanto a mis estados de embriaguez! ¡Como no estarlo, si tienes una destilería ilegal en tu casa!

-¡Cállate, Jessica! ¡Estamos en la casa de una juez!

-¡Pues que se entere!-Vociferó-¡Espero que te metan en la cárcel y no salgas en todo lo que te quede de vida! ¡A ti y a tu zorra! ¡Que sé que te acuestas con Lauren Mallory!

-¿Y que si me acuesto con ella?-Protestó-¡Es muchísimo más dinámica y entretenida que tú!

-¡Te juro que…

-¡Tú no puedes hacerme nada, puta!-Le avisó-¡Tú no eres nadie!

Solté un suspiro de alivio, al saber de lo que me había librado por no haberme casado con Mike Newton.

Verle con sus aires estirados, su fino y rubio bigote y sus ojos azules con matices metálicos y fríos fijos en cualquier zona de la anatomía de una mujer bonita menos en su cara, me hacía reprimir las nauseas poniendo todos mis esfuerzos por tal proeza. Pero más tristeza me producía ver a Jessica llorosa y ebria, apenas simulando un toque de elegancia bajo su vestido gris plateado ajustado para su estado, mordiéndose la lengua mientras Mike bromeaba con Sam Uley y pellizcaba el trasero a una de sus acompañantes.

Mi madre no le dio importancia.

-Todo el mundo sabe que la señora Newton es una borracha-Comentaba como si estuviese hablando de su próximo bebé. Luego se dirigió a Elizabeth-De todas formas, señora Masen, siendo una juez muy respetable, no sé como no la detiene y le mete en prisión. Está cometiendo un crimen contra la enmienda número dieciocho de la constitución. ¡Y en su propia casa!

Elizabeth se limitó a negar.

-Me temo que si meto en la cárcel a la señora Newton no servirá para nada-Miró con pesar a Jessica mientras esta balbuceaba y protestaba por no haber en disposición una botella de licor fuerte-Está enferma y una celda no es lugar para ella. Y creo que el negocio del señor Newton no es lo más conveniente para su esposa.

-¡Claro! ¡Si una mujer se pervierte, la culpa la tienen los hombres! Es tan fácil culparnos de todo, ellas que van de feministas y en el fondo no hacen más que reconocer su debilidad respecto a nosotros.-Una voz masculina con aires arrogantes interrumpió a Elizabeth y al intentar hacerme a la idea de quien podría tratarse, se acercó a Renee y le puso el brazo por la cintura.

Reprimí una mueca de asco. Debí imaginarme que si mi madre estaba aquí, mi padrastro no andaría muy lejos. Reprimí una risotada al ver su patético rostro delgado y astuto con sus ojos saltones y recelosos remarcado con un ridículo bigote rubio y fino. Pero aquel no era el lugar para una batalla dialéctica que podría desembocar en algo más vergonzoso.

-Señor Dwyer-Le saludé lo más cordial que mi ardor de estomago me permitió.

Su sonrisa se borró de la cara y me sometí al escrutinio de la mirada quedándome atrapada en esta. Arrugó los labios con desaprobación.

-¿Así que tenemos que decir que la hija prodiga ha vuelto?-Un brillo en su mirada me hizo ponerme en alerta de que las intenciones de Phil no eran muy apropiadas.

Renee lo comprendió así y le cortó de inmediato:

-Querido, ya sabes que la señora McCarty nos dijo hace cinco años que no quería tener ninguna relación con nosotros-Su aviso era muy claro: "_Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi hija"_, aunque no se debiese al amor de madre sino a su orgullo de mujer herida. No podría soportar que su marido la abandonase por su hija.

Por supuesto que yo no pondría nada de mi parte por ello. Y Phil no me aguantaría. Si no pudo conmigo cuando tenía dieciséis años, ¿Qué posibilidades tendría ahora que yo era independiente y estaba a punto de cumplir veintidós años?

Aun así no desaprovechó la oportunidad para intentar herirme.

-Pues al parecer en Europa sí se hacen milagros-Se pellizcó el labio inferior- Una zorrita frígida, contestona y bastante insípida, va cinco años a Paris y vuelve convertida en una puta de lujo. Renee-se dirigió a mi madre-creo que mi próximo regalo será una instancia en Paris. Haber si aprendes de tu hija y me ayudas un poco con mis socios. Últimamente te estás descuidando mucho-Le pellizcó en el culo

Renee le miró como si le quisiese matar, pero como siempre ocurría, se calló sumisamente ante los comentarios soeces de Phil a su hija. Elizabeth no lo hizo.

-Señor Dwyer, creo que no es de muy buen gusto echar piropos-Por las arrugas de su rostro comprendí que no sabía que palabra emplear para ella misma no ser soez-a su hijastra, estando su mujer de cuerpo presente.

Phil lanzó una mirada asesina a Elizabeth.

-Señora Masen, si su marido ni su hijo le educaron bien y no le recordaron que su papel en la vida era abrirse de piernas y mantenerse sumisa no es mi problema. Pero sí lo es que usted, precisamente, me diga como tengo que hablar a mi mujer y a mí…y a la señora McCarty. Antes de mirar la paja en el ojo ajeno, quítese la viga del suyo. Y si su trabajo de juez con el de madre no le abarca suficientes horas, siempre puede buscar algún hombre rico con el que encandilarle con mi hijastra y su preciosa niña, y por las noches la mantenga con la boca cerrada. Si tuviese una polla metida en la boca, no tendría tiempo para darme sermones de cómo llevar a la rebelión a las mujeres. Creo que ya es bastante malo que os dejen votar.

En aquel momento no supe donde meterme. Miraba al suelo mientras apretaba y aflojaba los puños para mantenerme controlada. No podía permitir otro escándalo.

Al mirar a Elizabeth, me quedé sorprendida. Pensaba verla furiosa, enrojecida por la vergüenza y la ira y cogiendo aire para prepararse a dar un grito y echar a Phil a la calle sin contemplaciones; pero no verla tranquila y con el rostro completamente inexpresivo.

-Perdóneme, señor Dwyer-Se disculpó Elizabeth modestamente. Incluso llegó a bajar la mirada-Tiene usted razón. En su casa tratará a su mujer como le convenga.

Estuve a punto de gritarle que era lo que le ocurría, pero al ver que una sonrisa irónica asomaba por la comisura de sus labios, comprendí que no se iba a vengar de Phil de una forma vulgar como él había hecho.

-Tío Phil, tía Renee-Una voz femenina muy parecida a la mía interrumpió nuestra tormentosa reunión. Renee se giró y sonrió a alguien con ternura. Al fijar los ojos en la persona a quien Renee abrazaba y daba un beso en la frente a la misma chica que me había mirado mal después del bochornoso espectáculo con Jacob.

Renee le dijo algo al oído y ella sonrió para girar la cabeza hacia mi dirección y su sonrisa quedarse estática en sus gruesos labios.

Me quedé inmóvil mientras esta me taladraba con la mirada y me preguntaba que era lo que le había hecho. Algo en sus rasgos me parecía muy familiar.

Renee pronto me sacó de dudas.

-Mi querida Nessie, supongo que no conocerás a Isabella McCarty, ¿Verdad?-Nos presentó teatralmente.

-Nos hemos visto antes-Parecía que me quería escupir.

Y al observarla, caí en la cuenta de quien se trataba.

Charlie me había hablado de un hermano suyo que se fue a vivir a Edimburgo y se casó con una heredera increíblemente rica, y al cabo de un tiempo tuvieron una hija. Mi prima Nessie.

Nunca nos habíamos visto, ya que no surgió la ocasión. Charlie siempre prometía llevarme un año a Escocia para conocer a mis tíos y a mi prima, pero todo quedó en un saco roto, y yo tenía que hacerme a la idea que en la otra parte del mundo había una persona, aproximadamente de mi edad, que tenía el mismo apellido que yo y con la que compartíamos abuelos paternos.

Edward me había prometido que después de la boda, iríamos a Gran Bretaña para conocer a mi familia. El gesto era encantador pero tenía que darle collejas para que no se riese por el ridículo nombre que le habían puesto a mi prima.

"_Si ahora tendré yo la culpa de que tu prima se llame igual que el monstruo del lago Ness_"

Posiblemente, el nombre sería el de un monstruo, pero no le acompañaba para nada su aspecto. Me quedé boquiabierta. Era muy guapa y diametralmente opuesta a mí.

Ambas teníamos la misma altura y la misma constitución delgada, así como la piel blanca y los ojos muy grandes color café rodeado de largas pestañas.

Pero hasta aquí llegaban nuestras semejanzas, ya que ella era una imitación a las hadas que abundaban en los cuentos de Dawn. Y sobre todo era la combinación de gracia y elegancia personificada.

Posiblemente si sus labios no tuviesen esa expresión desdeñosa hacia mí, sería mucho más hermosa. Pero ella seguía allí, jugueteando nerviosamente con su tirabuzón color cobrizo-sutilmente más oscuro que el pelo de Elizabeth- y su impresión sobre mi persona no era la mejor.

Descubrí horrorizada en su vestido y tuve que confesar que mi traje en su cuerpo le quedaba mil veces mejor que a mí. Aunque el suyo era verde contrastando con el azul que colgaba en mi cuerpo como una percha.

"_¡Oh, tierra trágame_!", Empezaba a pensar que esto era una broma. Estuve a punto de echarme un vaso de limonada para tener la excusa de poder cambiarme de vestido…O echárselo a ella. Yo lo había visto antes. Me estaba comportando muy infantil, pero no podía evitarlo. Para una noche que me sentía hermosa, tenía que venir una prima a la que no había visto nunca-una prima mil veces más hermosa que yo-y arrebatarme mis escasas horas de triunfo. Elizabeth tenía razón en una cosa. Mi vestido-nuestro vestido-estaría en la boca de toda las chismosas de la ciudad. Y sobre todo cuando las primas siamesas-creo que así se denominaban a aquellos hermanos gemelos que nacían unidos por alguna parte de su cuerpo-Swan aparecían con el mismo modelo en distinto color. Mantuve una sonrisa muy tonta en mi boca.

Ella me miró haciéndome un análisis completo, intentando ver algún defecto de mi cuerpo que le diese alguna ventaja para lucirlo mejor que yo. No quería darle la satisfacción de que ella ya había ganado esta batalla.

-Vaya-Murmuró con retintín-Parece ser que a pesar de estar tan lejos la una de la otra, tenemos una telepatía especial-Asentí lentamente-Sobre todo en lo que se refiere a ropa y hombres-Escupió lo ultimo.

"_¿Hombres?",_ Me gustaría saber que había querido decir con eso.

Con una divertida sorpresa, descubrí que ella también tenía un vaso de limonada previsto para que su contenido cayese por un intencionado accidente sobre mi vestido.

-Encantada, señorita Swan-Se presentó Elizabeth intentando romper la tensión.

Había captado el mensaje. Nada de tirar limonada sobre el vestido de la otra. Pero la noche era muy larga y aun podían suceder muchas cosas.

-Encantada, señora Masen-Contestó con voz angelical sin que saliese a translucir su inexplicable rabia hacia mí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en Chicago y cuanto se quedará?

-Una semana y por lo menos me quedare todo el verano-Explicó Nessie con una sonrisa radiante-Estoy encantada con esta ciudad. Cuando salí de Edimburgo estaba muy asustada, pero todo el mundo me ha tratado como si estuviese en mi propia casa. No me puedo quejar de nada.

-Nessie está prometida a Lord Williams, un importante noble inglés, y está aprovechando su último año de soltería-Nos explicó Renee tan entusiasmada como si se tratase de su propia hija-En primavera se casará y será dueña de una cuarta parte del condado de Princetown.

-¿Cómo no invitar a la prima Nessie a Chicago?-Inquirí sarcástica. Si Nessie no hubiese sido una rica heredera, Renee no se hubiese acordado de ella. Y más tratándose de mi prima por parte de padre.

-Mi tía Renee no podía haber sido mejor anfitriona-Defendió Nessie-Y he conocido a mucha gente que me han hecho sentir como una más. Los señores Black, los Newton, los Stanley. No tengo queja ninguna.

-Desde luego, ha sido presentada a lo mejor de la sociedad-Corroboró Elizabeth. Intuí en su voz cierto sarcasmo que Nessie no detectó.

-Nessie es encantadora-Renee tampoco detectó la ironía de las palabras de Elizabeth-Es bonita, rica, educada y respeta a sus mayores. Puede alardear de haberse educado en los mejores colegios de Escocia e Inglaterra sin tener que alardear de feminista-Una clara alusión a mí-Se ha convertido en la hija que siempre quise tener-Suspiró.

Intenté tragarme el insulto y dibujé una sonrisa en mis labios. Renee tenía razón. Nessie era el prototipo de hija perfecta para ella. Muy hermosa, callada, obediente, con un pretendiente con titulo y muy rica. Desde luego era mejor escaparate que su rebelde y nada agraciada hija.

Elizabeth torció levemente la boca esperando que de mis labios saliese un aluvión de insultos y verdades soltados de sopetón a mi madre, pero me quedé muda. Ya aprovecharía alguna ocasión.

-Me han dicho señora Masen que usted es juez-Continuó Nessie ignorando a su tía.

-Así es.

-¿Y ha tenido tiempo de educar a dos hijos?-Preguntó sin malicia. Parecía que estaba asombrada.

-En realidad a tres-Me pasó el brazo por mis hombros-Yo soy la madrina de Isabella. Hasta los seis años la estuve educando y al regresar a Chicago, he seguido cuidando de ella. Su padre Charlie era un gran amigo mío y me alegro de poder decir, que su hija se parece demasiado a él.

-La señora Masen es mi madre en todos los sentidos, menos en el lazo de parentesco, claro-Por fin lancé mi puñalada.

-Isabella-Me reprobó Elizabeth, pero mi paciencia se estaba desbordando y no sabía cuanto iba a durar aquella reunión.

Necesitaba salir a que me diese el aire de inmediato.

Por suerte, alguien me tiró del vestido y al bajar la mirada, me encontré con la pequeña Dawn. Aquello me serviría para desviarme de la fiesta.

-Bella, Arthur ya no quiere que le pegué más-Protestó lastimeramente.

La cogí de la mano con cariño.

-¿Te gustaría ir a jugar al jardín conmigo?-Le sugerí-Dentro de poco van a lanzar los fuegos ratifícales.

Asintió feliz.

-Elizabeth, tengo que felicitarte-Comentó Renee con cinismo-Es una niña preciosa. Aunque no le veo ningún parecido a su marido ni a usted. Me podría aventurar a decir que es idéntica a su hermano mayor.

No era un comentario, en absoluto, inocente, ya que Renee siempre había difundido que Dawn era la nieta de Elizabeth. Y sacar conclusiones sobre el parecido entre Dawn y Edward era su manera de demostrarlo.

-Son hermanos-Intervino Nessie-Creo que tiene que haber algún parecido entre ellos-Después sonrió a Dawn-Tu hermano debió ser muy guapo, ¿Verdad? Tú eres una muñeca.

Nessie intentó hacerle una carantoña pero Dawn se alejó, pegándose más a mi vestido.

-Mi hermano es el chico más guapo del mundo. Pero no te quiere a ti. El quiere a Isabella.

Mis mejillas se acaloraron y sentí como la congoja se acumulaba en mi pecho. Tendría que decirle a Dawn que parase el juego. Me hacía daño y se lo estaba haciendo a ella. Esto iba más lejos de todos los amigos imaginarios.

"_El quiere a Isabella_", No entendía aquella manía que tenía de hablar en presente de Edward. Después de la fiesta hablaría con Elizabeth para que le diese un toque de atención.

Por lo menos Renee, Phil y Nessie no se dieron cuenta del cambio de tiempo del verbo.

Nessie se tomaba el comentario de Dawn en broma.

-Pobrecilla-Se rió tontamente-Le debe echar tanto de menos. Pero no te preocupes, él debe estar en un lugar mucho mejor y te vigilará siempre.

Dawn la iba a contestar pero Elizabeth intervino.

-Dawn, creo que los señores Dywer no quieren oír tus historias-La regañó severamente, pero sus ojos brillaban cautelosos. Como si Dawn y ella compartiesen un secreto y no confiase en ella para guardarlo.

-A mí me gustan tus historias-Nessie intentaba ser amable con ella.

-¿Por qué te han puesto el mismo nombre que a una serpiente marina?-Preguntó Dawn a quemarropa.

Por un momento sentí como las mejillas de mi prima se teñían de color rojizo y empezaba a respirar profundamente.

-Cariño, no debes ridiculizar el nombre de las personas-Le volvió a regañar su madre.

A Nessie se le quebró una sonrisa en la boca.

-Ha sido un placer, señora Masen. Si me disculpa, la señorita Mallory, la señora Newton y la señora Crowley me han invitado a un juego y está a punto de empezar. Encantada-Sin dirigir una palabra a Dawn ni a mí, se separó de nosotros y se perdió entre la multitud.

Phil también decidió salir de aquella embarazosa reunión.

-Tengo unos negocios pendientes-Se disculpó y se fue al grupo donde se encontraban Jacob, Sam Uley y su cuadrilla de proyecto de matones.

-Bien-Carraspeó Elizabeth-Creo que ya es hora de que vaya atendiendo al resto de los invitados. Señora Dwyer, me acompaña esta noche-Le ofreció el brazo a modo de invitación, aunque Renee lo rehusó.

-Puede que sea una mujer de un mafioso, juez Masen, pero por lo menos yo no voy alardeando de falsa moral-Yantes de que Elizabeth pudiese decir una sola palabra, se perdió entre la multitud.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros y se puso a hablar con Robert Finne, el fiscal, que me dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

Dawn subió deprisa por las escaleras y decidí seguirla. Quería hablar con ella para que dejase de decirme esas cosas. Sus infantiles pies eran muy rápidos y cuando llegué arriba, perdí su rastro.

A pesar de encontrarnos a finales de junio, el frío del ambiente se me pegó a la piel y me abracé mi cuerpo. Un vaho que salía de mi boca, me decía la temperatura a la que me debía encontrar. Y la oscuridad invadía toda la planta de arriba.

Me sobresalté cuando oí un ruido de un cristal rompiéndose. Podría tratarse de Dawn. Procedía de la habitación de invitados.

Aligeré hacia la habitación de invitados y abrí la puerta de sopetón.

-Dawn creo que tenemos que hablar-Solté sin pensármelo dos veces, pensando que ella se encontraría allí.

Lo que no me esperaba en absoluto, era oír gritos de terror. Abrí los ojos, asustada, y por un acto reflejo encendí la luz.

-¡El espíritu se ha manifestado!-Reconocí el chillido estridente de Jessica Newton.

-¡Aquí no ha habido ninguna manifestación sobrenatural!-La voz de Lauren Mallory sonaba fastidiada-¡Ha sido una maldita aguafiestas la que ha arruinado todo!

A medida que mis ojos se hacían a la luz, empecé a inspeccionar la habitación y a quienes la ocupaban.

Angela estaba sentada en el suelo junto al círculo que formaban cinco o seis mujeres más. Todas jóvenes y entre ellas reconocí a mi prima Nessie, que nada más encontrarme conmigo, bajó la mirada de forma molesta e iracunda. Yo misma desvié mis ojos de la atención y descubrí que en el centro del círculo, había una tabla de madera con las letras del alfabeto y los números del uno al diez. En cada uno de los extremos había unas palabras que leí como: Yes, no, hello y bye.

Había oído que la Ouija se había convertido en un juego social bastante arraigado, incluso cuando me encontraba en Paris, Jack se ofreció a llevarme a los sitios donde se celebraba. Por lo que había entendido, la finalidad del juego era la de poder contactar con aquellos seres que ya habían fallecido y sus espiritus se intentaban comunicar con los vivos. Se había puesto de moda debido a las mujeres que buscaban a maridos e hijos muertos en la guerra.

Estuve tentada de participar en alguna de ellas, pero el precio era abusivo y en el fondo no creía que esto me fuese de gran ayuda. Si Edward se hubiese querido comunicar de alguna manera conmigo, no hubiera sido aquella.

Vagamente, en mi subconsciente y en mis sueños, se me aparecía la imagen de un Edward hermosísimo y temible, pálido como un rayo de luna y unos ojos borgoñas brillantes y estremecedores. Aquella ilusión me hizo reír. Yo había estado muy enferma con la gripe y solo había tenido una alucinación. Aunque me hubiera gustado saber que clase de alucinación me dejaba marcas en las muñecas. Racionalicé todo aquello. Había sido un aterrador, pero hermoso sueño.

-Lo siento-Me disculpé cuando comprendí que había roto la sintonia entre el mundo humano y el espiritual-Escuché ruidos y pensé que…

-No podía ser más inoportuna-Refunfuñó Lauren Mallory-Supongo que será inútil preguntarla si quiere participar.

Pude ver como Nessie suspiraba airada y se mordía el labio inferior mientras bajaba la cabeza. No me quería aquí.

-Yo ya me iba-Comentó Angela-Creo que nunca debí haber hecho esto-Se levantó y se puso a mi lado.

-¿Tiene miedo señora Crowley?-Le retó Lauren malévolamente.

-Sí-Confesó esta avergonzada.

-Solo es un juego-Se rió despreciativamente.

-Puede que lo de la Ouija sea un juego, pero a mí no me gustaría estar en su lugar si la anfitriona de la casa descubriese que invitáis a los espiritus a un trago de Martini-Le avisé de buenas maneras al ver cuatro o cinco botellas de Martini y una copa por cada comensal, con la excepción de Nessie y Angela-Eso es delito con penas de cárcel, ¿Lo sabías?

Lauren y el resto de las convidadas empezaron a reírse. Extrañamente, Jessica no lo hizo y miró a Lauren con odio.

Nessie suspiró y se levantó para salir de aquella sala. Intuía que el asunto pasaba a mayores y ella no quería tener líos. Supuse que era para cuidar su reputación con su Lord inglés y que si había escándalo, aquello no le repercutiese.

Salió rozándome y sin decirme una sola palabra.

Jessica, temblorosa, cogió una de las botellas y se sirvió una copa. Se la bebió de un trago y se dispuso a servirse otra.

-Jessica, esto no es bueno para el bebé-La detuve agarrándola de la muñeca.

-¡Me importa una mierda el bebé!-Gritó zarandeándome y librándose de mí-Tengo tres hijos más. Y seguramente me tocara cuidar de los bastardos que esa zorra-Señaló a Lauren con el dedo mientras esta borraba la sonrisa de la cara y respiraba con furia-dará a mi marido. Aunque creo que tendrá un gran dilema porque ella nunca sabrá si son hijos de Mike o de Tyler.

-Jessica, creo que no te encuentras bien. Deberías descansar-Ashley Whiteman intentó tomar una posición conciliadora.

Jessica la empujo derramando sobre su vestido rosa algunas gotas de Martini.

-Yo no necesito descansar. Solo un par de copas más-Rogó patéticamente mientras apuraba su segunda copa de Martini en lo que yo llevaba en la sala.

El espectáculo de ver a Jessica ebria, totalmente despeinada y sucia, suplicando de rodillas que le diesen una copa mientras se convertía en el hazmerreír de todas aquellas hipócritas y sofisticadas señoras y señoritas de grandes fortunas y maridos con grandes negocios, era algo que me revolvía el estomago. No sentía ninguna simpatía por ella, siempre me había despreciado por no ser una gran dama según sus principios y la forma de casarse con Mike Newton había sido bastante indigna. Aun así, no se merecía todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo y que su marido y la amante de este, la hubiesen incitado a convertirse en una bebedora asidua.

Por un momento, me imaginé que aquella hubiera podido ser yo. Eso podría haber sido mi futuro si yo no hubiese tenido las agallas de rebelarme y no hubiera estado respaldada por Elizabeth y Emmett. Me preguntaba si yo hubiera acabado como Jessica.

La respuesta era rotunda. No. De haberme casado con Mike Newton, no hubiera permitido que me tocase lo más mínimo. Ante me hubiera abierto las muñecas y dejado morir para que él no pudiese hacerme daño.

Me volví hacia Lauren bastante enfadada.

-¿De donde habéis sacado las botellas de Martini?-Volví a preguntarle.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres una?-me preguntó burlona.

-La muy puta se ha abierto de piernas y mi marido le ha regalado una caja de Martini y whisky de doce años-Me informó Jessica ante la estupefacción de Lauren-La verdad que ponerse debajo de un burro jamás fue tan rentable. Le ha regalado todo ese licor, cuando ahora mismo, en la fiesta, se está cobrando la copa por doce dólares…

-¿Se está vendiendo alcohol en la fiesta?-Pregunté anonadada. Aquello estaba prohibido.

-¡Maldita borracha!-Balbuceó Lauren entre dientes mirando a Jessica con odio.

Pero Jessica parecía halagada con todo esto.

-La banda de Uley y la de mi marido han llegado a un acuerdo para repartirse los beneficios que consigan con la venta de bebidas alcohólicas en la fiesta-Explicó muy ufana.

-¿En la casa de una juez?-Aquello era peligroso. Elizabeth podría tener problemas legales y su reputación como juez mancharse-¿Y el señor Dwyer?-Ya me extrañaba que mi padrastro estuviese tan tranquilo y no idease alguna de las suyas. Intentaría sacar tajada y, de paso, humillar a Elizabeth delante de todos los ilustres ciudadanos de Chicago.

-¡Maldición!-Solté mientras salía de la habitación para bajar al comedor.

Alguien me agarró del brazo con fuerza, torciéndomelo, y me obligó a mantenerme en el sitio.

-¡No nos arruines la fiesta!-Chilló Lauren furiosa.

Me encaré con ella.

-No voy a permitir que vayamos a la cárcel por vuestros juegos, Lauren-La avisé y dándole un empujón, me liberé.

-¡Te he dicho que te quedes quieta!-Me gruñó-¡maldita…

Antes de que terminase, oí un golpe seco, y al darme la vuelta, vi que Lauren estaba desvanecida en el suelo rodeada de las personas que se encontraban allí mientras que Jessica sonreía con una botella rota en la mano.

-Eso es una forma directa de meterse el alcohol en sangre-Se burló.

Como parecía que se iba a tambalear, la sujeté por la cintura y la obligué a andar para irnos de aquella habitación.

-Vamos a ver que podemos hacer con esto-Busqué una habitación para que Jessica pasase dormida el resto de la borrachera.

Pasó de la euforia al decaimiento más absoluto.

-¡Pensaras que soy patética!-sollozó.

-No, Señora Newton no pienso nada-La contesté ausente mientras buscaba alguna habitación para descargarla.

Aun así me permití darle un consejo personal:

-Aunque sí le recomendaría que dejase de beber. Primero por el bebé-Se rió con histerismo-Y segundo, y aunque parezca una ley absurda, podría parar en la cárcel.

-¿La cárcel?-Se volvió a reír-¡He estado cuatro años viviendo un autentico infierno! ¡Que me importa la cárcel, Señorita Swan! ¡Te aseguro que vivir con ese cerdo de Mike es una condena que solo los asesinos se merecen! El único crimen que cometí era el de querer casarme bien. Es algo deseable, ¿No?

-Desde luego.

Me miró y me sonrió con sinceridad.

-Al principio te despreciaba-Me confesó-Pensé que eras una tonta por no aprovechar la oportunidad que se te daba por casarte con Mike Newton…El era un héroe, era rico y apuesto…todo lo que una mujer deseaba. Y tú preferiste despreciarlo todo, y desafiar a toda la sociedad, diciendo que no te casarías. Y huiste, a costa de tu reputación…Y te liberaste. Yo pensé: Isabella Swan es tan estupida…Pero, ahora tengo que tragarme mis palabras. Tú calaste a mi marido desde el principio…

-No te culpo por elegirlo-Le aseguré amistosamente-Con la educación que recibimos, cualquier muchacha en edad casadera no hubiese dudado en hacerlo con Newton.

-Tú lo tuviste claro desde el principio.

Sonreí a mi pesar.

-He tenido la enorme suerte de haberme topado con algunos hombres extraordinarios para poder hacerme una idea de lo que quería para mí-La confesé-Siempre he pensado que el mundo era imperfecto, porque estaba gobernado por los hombres. Pero he tenido que ganar y perder tantas cosas, para darme cuenta que a pesar de la época, el machismo siempre será una plaga. En todos los tiempos habrá hombres como Newton, pero por cada Newton que haya, siempre habrá un caballero de brillante armadura, para que nos demos cuenta que no tenemos que excusarnos en los hombres y poder luchar por nosotras mismas.

-Eso es muy bonito-Suspiró-Pero ya es demasiado tarde para mí.

Quería decirle que aun había esperanzas para ella, pero algo decía que Jessica estaba tan alienada en su papel de madre y esposa afligida, que ya nunca se esforzaría por salir de su dorada cárcel.

Me pareció oler que algo se quemaba. Arrugué más la nariz y descubrí que el olor procedía de la habitación de Edward.

Por suerte, Angela se encontraba detrás de mí y le pude dejar a Jessica, que empezaba a dormitar.

-Búscale una habitación para que pueda dormir-Le ordené dándole la espalda para ir rápidamente a aquella habitación.

Al abrir la puerta, el humo se metió en mis ojos y garganta, haciendo que me ahogase. Me puse la mano en la boca para no exhalar el humo, y cuando mis lágrimas se despejaron de mis ojos, visualicé a Dawn avivando una llama que se había propagado en las cortinas.

Esa travesura estaba llegando muy lejos.

Agarré un jarrón lleno de rosas blancas, tiré las flores y arrojé el agua en las cortinas. Las pequeñas llamas que quedaron, fueron apagadas con mi pie.

Muy enfadada, me enfrenté a Dawn.

Pero me sorprendió su actitud. En lugar de fingir pucheros o de excusarse en su travesura, me atacó muy enfadada:

-¡No sabes lo que has hecho!-Estaba demasiado sobresaltada para que estuviese fingiendo-¡El fuego le mantiene lejos! ¡Ya no le quiero! ¡Quiere hacerte daño!

Olvidándome del enfado, me agaché y apoyé mi mano en sus menudos hombros.

-Dawn-Le tranquilicé-Nadie quiere hacerme daño-Hizo un mohín de enfado y me iba a replicar cuando la interrumpí-Te agradezco que me quieras tanto, cariño. Pero he vivido demasiado y puedo protegerme sola…

-¡De "J" no podrás!-Estaba demasiado asustada para que esto ya no se tratase de un juego. A lo mejor tendría que hablar con Elizabeth sobre si Dawn estaba algo alterada.

-"J" no podrá hacerme daño, porque no existe-Me puse seria. No la ayudaría en absoluto en caso de necesitar la opinión de un especialista. Necesitaba hacérselo entender de alguna manera para no ofenderla.

Ella pareció comprender que yo no la creía, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No estoy jugando. Ya no me gusta jugar con "J".

-Escúchame-le coloqué un mechón de pelo en la oreja-He pensado que en un par de días, podemos pedirle a tu madre que nos deje irnos a Paris. Y así visitamos aun buen amigo mío.

Pareció recelar.

-¿Un amigo en Paris?

-Sí. Y le puedes contar todo lo que me cuentas a mí. A él le gusta mucho escuchar.

Después de la fiesta, tendría una charla con Elizabeth sobre su hija y le pediría permiso para llevármela a Paris y que le tratase un estimado doctor, que había sido discípulo de un gran psiquiatra austriaco, Freud, y que basaba sus diagnósticos en los trastornos del subconsciente y rechazaba el método bárbaro de la lobotomía y el tratamiento de electrochoques.

Pero Dawn intuía en mis palabras que no estaba encaminadome en la dirección que ella quería. Se rebeló contra mí, muy enfadada y se dispuso a salir de la habitación:

-¡Luego no digas que no te lo advertí!-Salió corriendo perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-¡Dawn!-La llamé mientras me iba a disponer a hablar con ella. Pero mi pie se encontró con un objeto y me tuve que sujetar a uno de los arcones de la habitación para no caerme al suelo.

Me froté los dedos de los pies para amortiguar el dolor agudo de estos, maldiciendo la hora en la que se me había ocurrido ponerme las sandalias, y al intentar levantarme, visualicé el objeto con el que me había chocado. Se trataba de un libro, algo antiguo, las tapas gastadas y con las hojas descosidas. Parecían pertenecer a la biblioteca de abajo. ¿Para que lo querría Dawn?

Me di cuenta que tenía una pagina doblada y la curiosidad por saber de que se trataba pudo conmigo.

Me senté en la cama y empecé a hojearlo.

Fruncí el ceño al ver que casi todo el párrafo estaba en latín. Me extrañó muchísimo. No me cabía en la cabeza como una niña que apenas estaba comenzando a leer y escribir, leyese esos textos. Y además, se trataba de un latín muy complejo. Ahora mismo, me encontraba muy desorientada sobre lo que podría tratarse. Solo podía ver las imágenes y me parecieron siniestras. Todas ellas de seres espectrales, pálidos como muertos, unos largos y puntiagudos colmillos, ojos rojos y la sangre manchando su rostro.

Una de las imágenes, representaban a tres seres cubiertos por capuchas oscuras, dejando a si su rostro escondido, me helaron la sangre. Solo se permitían ver sus espeluznantes ojos rojos, y yo ya estaba temblando.

Miré a la leyenda de la foto y la única palabra que pude sacar en claro fue "_Volterra_".

Dawn había mencionado ese lugar varias veces y ahora comprendía el porqué.

Tenía que devolver ese libro a la biblioteca antes de que le hiciese más daño.

Antes de cerrar el libro, leí la última cita que se había subrayado con un lápiz de color y era la única que estaba en inglés.

_No hay en todo el vasto y oscuro mundo de espectros y demonios ninguna criatura tan temida y aborrecida, y aun así aureolada por una aterradora fascinación, como el vampiro, que en si mismo no es espectro ni demonio, pero comparte con ellos su naturaleza oscura y posee las misteriosas y terribles cualidades de ambos.  
Reverendo Montague Summers _

La palabra "_vampiro_" estaba muy marcada.

"_¡Dawn!", Chillé en vano mientras la perseguía a través de la oscuridad. Pero el frío me azotaba la piel hasta quemármela y las lágrimas me impedían ver._

_Una pequeña figura vaporosa atravesaba la negrura de la noche con un paso tan ligero que parecía no rozar el suelo con los pies. _

_Pero reconocería sus rizos dorados, expandiéndose en la nada, y su vestido rosado flotando en el aire como gasa._

_Si no me movía más deprisa, jamás la alcanzaría, pero los músculos no me respondían y yo era incapaz de moverme._

_Al final, ella pareció pararse y se quedó estática mirando una superficie que reconocí como el lago._

"_¡Dawn!", Volví a chillar con todas mis fuerzas, pero la voz se me quedó pegada en la garganta y de mi boca apenas salió un murmullo que se confundía con el viento._

_Por supuesto, ella no dio señales de haberme escuchado. Parecía absorte mirando los movimientos hipnóticos del lago._

_Dio un paso hacia su dirección._

"_¡Dawn, no!"_

_Se detuvo pero no se volvió hacia mí. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, como si alguien la hubiese llamado, y lentamente alzó el brazo para dar su mano a alguien, que se le acercó antes de que yo pudiese parpadear._

_Solo distinguía una silueta alta y esbelta que recibía la mano de Dawn con delicadeza. _

_Cuando se aseguró de estar bien agarrada siguieron caminando juntos._

"_¡Dawn, no te vayas con él!", Me arrodillé al fallarme las fuerzas en las piernas pero extendiendo mi brazo, con la esperanza de que regresase, "Vuelve a mí", Supliqué._

_Dawn se volvió para mirarme y me quedé atrapada en su mirada de ojos escarlata que contrastaba con la palidez de su rostro…_

Notaba como el corazón me latía frenéticamente y el sudor invadía mi frente y mi cuello. Aun estaba lo suficiente embotada para comprender que me había quedado dormida en la cama que había pertenecido a Edward. Hice un torpe movimiento, y oí como algo pesado caía al suelo.

Debería tratarse del libro. No tenía muchas fuerzas para moverme y volver a aquella aburrida fiesta y ver las mismas caras hipócritas y decidí tumbarme en la cama durante unos instantes.

Aspiré el olor de la almohada. Junto al algodón y el lino estaba encubierto un sutil olor varonil pero fresco y cálido a la vez. Posiblemente, fuese todo producto de mi imaginación.

Se me cruzó el extraño pensamiento de todos los lugares donde Edward y yo habíamos hecho el amor. Y precisamente, en su cama nunca lo habíamos llegado a hacer. Demasiado tarde.

Mis parpados amenazaron con bajarse de nuevo y volvería a quedarme dormida, si no hubiese sido por que alguien empezó a manipular el picaporte de la puerta e irrumpió en la habitación.

Me iba a levantar corriendo, cuando a lo lejos oí una voz conocida.

-¡Jacob Black, eres un maldito bastardo!-Pronto relacioné la voz con su dueña y descubrí que se trataba de Nessie, que sorprendentemente estaba insultando a Jacob-¡Nadie me ha tratado tan despreciablemente como tú lo has hecho esta noche!

-Querida, estamos en Estado Unidos-Le contestó con cinismo-Así se hacen las cosas. Si no te gusta lo que ves, vuelve a Inglaterra.

Cuando el pomo de la puerta comenzó a moverse, comprendí que entraban en esta habitación.

¡Maldita sea! Era demasiado tarde para irme de allí. No quería que me hiciesen preguntas sobre lo que hacía aquí, a pesar de estar en todo mi derecho.

Tenía que pensar y rápido.

Haciendo un movimiento estupido, perdí el equilibrio y me caí de la cama.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y solo me quedó, como último recurso, meterme debajo de la cama. Me tapé la boca y la nariz para no tener que estornudar o toser si una mota de polvo se metía en mi nariz o garganta. Me sentí como aquellas personas que se dedicaban a espiar a otras parejas mientras estaban en sus ratos intimas. Y eso me avergonzaba.

Nessie seguía increpando a Jacob.

-¡Me da igual donde estemos!-Le volvió a gritar-¡Nunca he soportado que nadie me menosprecie! Y esta noche, tú me has humillado como nadie. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, maldito hijo de la gran puta? ¿Te has confundido de chica por qué tu olfato del perro que eres, no es capaz de distinguir entre dos personas que llevan el mismo vestido? ¿Te da morbo follarte a las dos primas?

-Nessie, creo que estás muy alterada-Trató de calmarla.

-¡Jake, te he visto besarte con mi prima! ¡Y no es que hubiese sido un beso casto! ¡No te atrevas a decir que soy una paranoica!

-He besado a tu prima-Admitió-Pero no es lo que tú piensas…

"¿Cómo que es lo que no es lo que tú piensas?", Me preguntaba que clase de excusa se inventaría. Desde luego, conmigo había representado el papel de su vida. Tendría que dedicarse a ser actor. Futuro no le faltaría.

-Ella es muy hermosa y tiene algo especial con los hombres-Parecía que sollozaba-¿Cómo crees que me he sentido cuando te he visto besarte con ella apasionadamente?... ¡Jacob!-Empezó a llorar, o por lo menos eso intuí por el sonido más tenue y agudo de su voz-Me lo estoy jugando todo por ti…

-¡Claro!-Parecía enfadado. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que clase de sarcasmo utilizaba cuando estaba de mal humor-¡Tú hablas de todos tus sufrimientos y de todo lo que arriesgas por estar conmigo! ¡Pero la que se va a casar con el Lord inglés, eres tú! Y tengo que estar contigo a escondidas… ¡Y me reprochas que esté con otra!

-¡Jake!-Rompió a llorar al fin-¡Te quiero con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Y sabes que esto es muy difícil para mí! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Quiero morirme!

Me pareció que los zapatos de Jake se movían hacia los pies de Nessie y oí el fruncir de las prendas juntándose y frotándose.

-Ness, cariño-Le oí susurrar-Ya lo sé que todo esto es una mierda. Pero saldremos adelante…-Sonaba como una promesa-…y por tu prima, no te preocupes. Solo quería darle una lección. Es una zorra estirada y le he dado de su propia medicina.

"¡Claro!, yo soy una zorra estirada porque te rechacé, ¿Verdad, Jacob?"

Lo que hacía el orgullo herido en los hombres.

-Pues no vuelvas a hacerme eso-Le ordenó tenuemente.

-Vayámonos muy lejos.

-Ojala pudiésemos.

-Algún día-Le prometió-Pero por ahora…

Las respiraciones se volvieron más entrecortadas y jadeantes.

Me empezaba a temer lo que iba a pasar en aquel instante en aquella habitación. Y yo estaba en el medio.

-Jake…-Le avisó Nessie sin mucho entusiasmo-Alguien podría venir…

-Todo el mundo está en la fiesta y no creo que nos echen de menos. Yo he cumplido con mi trabajo, por ahora. Y tus tíos están muy ocupados…por lo que…nadie entrará en esta habitación.

-¡Oh, Jake!-Jadeó-¡Eres un chico muy travieso!

¡Maldita sea! Aquella habitación iba a arder y yo estaba en medio del fuego.

Tendría que aguantar hasta que todo pasase y se fuesen de la habitación o se quedasen dormidos. Rezaba por que Jacob fuese de los que le gustasen las cosas rápidas.

A los pies de la cama, podía ver la ropa interior de Nessie entremezclada con las prendas de Jacob. Los jadeos se volvían más insistentes y yo me estaba cansando de pensar mentalmente en todos los poemas que había recitado en francés, para no violarles más la intimidad de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Ah, Jake!-Tal como sonaba ese ultimo grito, me di cuenta que todo esto no tendría un final próximo.

La cama subía y bajaba a ritmos cada vez más acelerados, y en alguna ocasión, me había llevado algún golpe fuerte en la cabeza. Me tapaba la boca para no dar alaridos de dolor cuando me daba con las tablas.

-¡Oh, Jake! ¡Oh, Jake! ¡Oh, Jake!-Me preguntaba si yo había sido tan exagerada cuando había estado con Edward en aquellas situaciones-¡Más, más, más…más!

-Eso es, mi pequeña guarrilla, quiero oírte decir mi nombre de esa manera. Quiero oírte gemir mientras mis dedos están dentro de ti… ¡Sabes tan bien! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Estoy tan caliente!

Jacob era de los que le gustaba decir cosas sucias en la cama.

-Tú pequeña guarrilla tiene muchos as en la manga…

A Nessie también le iba ese juego.

-¡Ah! ¡Estás hecha una vampiresa!

-¡Y tú, un perro! ¡Mi chico grande, ven aquí con mamá! Tengo una idea. Te va a gustar.

"_¡Oh, no! ¡Más no, por favor!",_ Pensé con desesperación. Me empezaba a doler la cabeza.

-¡Oh!-Exclamó con deleite Jacob-¿Dónde has aprendido esto?

-El Kamasutra. He leído que si la mujer se ponía debajo y enganchaba las piernas en hombro de su pareja, aumentaba el contacto de… y daba mayor placer porque…bueno…que te voy a contar…mejor será que lo sientas… ¡Oh, como yo lo estoy haciendo!

-¡Oh, sí!

Lo único bueno que podría sacar de esto, era que siempre podría aprender algo nuevo.

Y aquella nueva pose debía ser muy satisfactoria porque todo empezó a acelerarse, desde sus respiraciones hasta el subir y bajar de las tablas de la cama, y parecía que esto no iba a dar lugar a una tregua.

Tuvo que suceder que me diese con una tabla de manera muy dolorosa y no pudiese reprimir el aullido de dolor.

-¡Ay!-Me tapé la boca para disminuir la fuerza con la que iba.

Todo paró de golpe y tardé un tiempo en darme cuenta que me habían oído.

-Jake-La voz de Nessie era trémula y ya no se trababa de la emoción de hacía unos pocos instantes anteriores-He oído a alguien.

-¡Joder!-Maldijo-¡No estábamos solos!-Soltó una serie de palabras malsonantes antes de referirse al intruso-¡Seas quien seas, sal inmediatamente de donde estés!

Suspiré resignada. Antes de montar un circo, decidí salir de allí y pasar la vergüenza cuanto antes.

-¡Sal de una vez o atente a las consecuencias!-Me amenazó.

-Vale-Le contesté-No hace falta recurrir a la violencia. Ya salgo.

-Esa voz…-Empezó a temblar mi prima.

Me arrastré hasta que salí de debajo de la cama, y cuando me puse de pies, me sacudí las pelusas que se me habían pegado al vestido. Antes de mirarles a la cara, vi que el libro que estaba leyendo antes, estaba en el suelo y lo recogí.

-Isabella-Jacob parecía azorado y turbado-¿Isabella Swan?

-Yo lo siento. Estaba leyendo un libro y se me cayó…y, antes de que vosotros entraseis,…pues me agaché a buscar el libro, y entonces…-La excusa, que estaba poniendo, era ridícula y era inútil explicar nada.

Con cautela, miré hacia la cama y me encontré con el espectáculo, por decir algún eufemismo de la embarazosa situación.

Nessie se encontraba tumbada en su espalda con el vestido remangado sobre su vientre, dejando su parte de arriba y abajo, al descubierto. Sus piernas estaban dobladas sobre los hombros de Jake. Su cara estaba roja y su boca abierta, debido a la sorpresa y el bochorno. Extrañamente, no parecía haberse despeinado y llevaba las sandalias puestas. Al ver que la estaba mirando, se tapó con las manos el pecho.

Jacob estaba desnudo casi en su totalidad, exceptuando la camisa que se le caía de los hombros, y se encontraba semitumbado entre el hueco de las piernas de Nessie. Aun no había salido de ella. Me miraba como si hubiese sido su peor pesadilla.

Pero para lo que ninguno de los dos estaban preparados, era para ver como yo perdía la compostura y me empezaba a reír como una histérica.

Tendría que estar avergonzada y abochornada, pero esta situación solo me producía risas.

Me agaché para poder contenerme y me puse las manos en la tripa.

Me sequé las lágrimas y respiré hasta tres veces para poder continuar.

Ellos seguían paralizados y mirándome como si hubiese salido de algún hospital psiquiátrico.

Lo único molesto de aquella situación, era que habían estado intimando en la cama de Edward, mancillándola de todas las maneras posibles.

Recobré la compostura, y me dispuse a salir del cuarto.

-Voy a devolver el libro-Les expliqué lo más natural que pude-No es tan interesante como el Kamasutra pero teniendo estas clases de práctica quien lo necesita-Cerré la puerta y me perdí por los pasillos tan rápido como pude.

La puerta de la antigua habitación de los Masen estaba abierta y pensé que había alguien. Eché un vistazo pero solo había silencio y oscuridad.

Empezaba a hacer frío y me protegí con mis brazos.

Dejé el libro en la cómoda, y por instinto miré por la ventana. No tenía intención de ver nada. Pero lo que vi, me dejó clavada en el suelo.

Dawn estaba allí afuera, muy alejada del jardín y solo podía distinguirla por su vestido rosa de gasa. Pero ella no estaba sola. Alguien estaba a su lado, agachado para poder hablar con ella de igual a igual.

No reconocía a esa persona y apenas la podía ver desde la distancia donde me encontraba. Pero me pareció muy pálida, aunque también fuese a consecuencia de los rayos de luna que bañaban el paisaje, o del contraste blanco y negro de su esmoquin.

Parecía que Dawn le contaba algo al oído y le escuchaba atentamente.

Se levantó y le dio la mano a Dawn. Esta pareció no vacilar, y se la dio felizmente.

Me horroricé cuando ella y su acompañante misterioso se adentraron hacia el bosque.

Por impulso, dejé de mirar por la ventana y me dispuse a salir de la casa para rescatar a Dawn.

¿No le había explicado su madre que no se debía ir con extraños?

Pero aquello no pudo ser.

Algo frío me apuntó en mi frente y me obligó a retroceder hasta quedarme arrinconada en una pared.

Una respiración jadeante y ahogada, se acercaba a mí hasta sentir como me quemaba la piel.

Y acabé aterrorizándome cuando oí un sonido metálico y repetitivo.

Había vivido el suficiente tiempo con Charlie para distinguir como se recargaba un cargador de una pistola. Y aquí, había varia gente que podría llevar pistola, pero solo una persona tendría interés en matarme.

Acercó su cuerpo más al mío y me entró un escalofrío al sentir la boca de la pistola clavada en mi sien.

Aun así, guardé mi miedo en mi interior, y me enfrenté a mi potencial asesino.

-Jacob-Intentaba que mi voz sonase segura-No sé que es lo que planeas pero esto no te va a llevar a ninguna parte.

-¡Al contrario!-Su voz era profesional y desapasionada-Me temo que no me queda más remedio….Lo siento por ti, debes comprender que los muertos no hablan. Por lo tanto, reza todo lo que sepas y que Dios, si es que crees en él, te acoja en su reino.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno, lo primero de todo es decir que lo siento muchisimo, de verdad por haber dejado esta historia tan abandonada. Pero ha habido momentos en lo que no sabía como continuarla. Digamos que lo basico sí lo sabía y las cosas fundamentales sí estan en mi cabeza, pero el camino para continuar hasta lo principal de la historia era lo que me fallaba. Y ha habido momentos que he estado muy desmotivada y encima he tenido ( y tengo) una alergia terrible. Solo deciros que muchisimas gracias por vuestra mas que infinita paciencia, y solo espero que la historia no os decepcione. Ya estamos cerca de todo, pero aun falta un capitulo mas para que el principe azul haga su aparicion.**

**Y una vez más, gracias y lo siento muchisimo. Creo que os he puesto un trocito grande para compensar un poco...^^ Ya se que os compensaria de otra manera mucho mejor si cierto personaje hiciese su aparicion, pero os prometo que cuando aparezca lo hara por la puerta grande. Solo que el chico se hace de rogar...XD**

**En fin solo decir, que prometo no demorarme mas con la historia. Intentare tenerla cada semana o cada diez dias como mucho. ^^**

**En cuanto al resto de mis historias, pues estan un poco en suspenso, debido a que Haunting shadows y esta me ocupan mucho de mi tiempo. De todas formas, tambien actualizare un fic que se llama UNINVITED y se trata un poco de un camino que se le abre a Edward y que su destino no tiene que ser Bella. Es un poco reivindicacion de lo que paso en eclipse y que no solo Bella tenga la ultima palabra sobre los dos. Quiero que Edward este con Bella porque, despues de ver que tiene otras alternativas, el quiera estar con Bella. Si quereis pasaros y darle una pequeña oportunidad, bienvenidas**

**Y una vez mas, gracias por todo y espero que os guste.**

**Maggie.**


	20. THE SHOW MUST GO ON

__Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia me pertenece.

Aviso: No me gustaría hacer esto, sobre todo cuando el 99% de vosotras/os no teneis la culpa, pero a lo mejor por un tiempo me vere obligada a quitar los rr para la gente que no tiene cuenta, si un fenomeno...(por no llamarle otra cosa) que encima es muy valiente él /ella (se hace llamar anonimo) no deja de incordiar. No quiero hacer eso y espero que aunque a mi no me muestre el más minimo respeto, se corte un poco por los demas. Porque creo que aunque no tengais cuenta, teneis derecho a voz y voto y que vuestra opinion es tan valida como la de los demas. Y por eso creo que no os mereceis que yo haga eso. Esperon no tener que hacerlo, pero si se pusiese muy tonto, tendría que quitar los rr por un tiempo...Lo siento, espero no tener que llegar a esto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**THE SHOW MUST GO ON**_

-Jacob-Mi voz sonaba extrañamente decidida-Esto no te va a dar resultado.

Tan solo un ligero temblor en la inflexión de esta, delataba el terror que estaba viviendo. Pero no le iba a demostrar a Jacob que le temía.

Aquello le debió hacer enfadar bastante, porque de un empujón, me tiró al suelo, y sin dejar de apuntarme, me agarró del cabello para acercarme más a su cuerpo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra pasarte de lista!-Me siseó muy enfadado.

Le conocía lo bastante para adivinar por su frenética respiración que él no estaba tranquilo con todo esto. No quería hacerlo y no tenía porque hacerlo.

-Jake…-Suspiré entrecortadamente-…Tú no vas a hacerlo-Le canturreé-No hay ningún motivo.

Recargó la pistola con más ahínco. Aquello no era una buena salida para mí.

La persuasión había fallado. Por lo tanto tendría que ponerme agresiva con él.

-Eres un autentico imbecil, Jacob Black. Ya sé porque Al Capone te contrató. Para limpiarse las manos y que marionetas sin cerebro le hiciesen todo el trabajo sucio. Ya te vas a llevar una buena cuando un juez honrado te detenga por tráfico de bebidas alcohólicas. No lo incrementes, matando a una mujer indefensa.

Se rió siniestramente ante mis ridículas amenazas.

-Por cada juez amiguito que tu querida magistrada te pueda conseguir, yo tendré en mi manga a diez o veinte-Me tiró del pelo y su aliento empezó a quemarme la oreja-Y he matado a senadores y políticos más importantes que la hija de un militar, convertida en una puta barata. Lo siento querida, pero el fin justifica los medios.

Me dolía la garganta y me picaban los ojos, debido a las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de estos. Pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de ver como lloraba antes de que depositase una bala en mi cabeza.

-No me voy a vengar de ti, chucho de mierda. No soy tan infantil como para ir corriendo a contarle a mi madre que te acuestas con mi prima. No soy tan rastrera como piensas. Y creo que Edward, por muy mal que te portaras con él, no lo aprobaría. El era un autentico hombre, y nunca pondría la mano encima a una mujer indefensa.

-Claro-Chasqueó la lengua-Y por eso ahora se encuentra criando malvas.

Enfadarme por un comentario idiota de Jacob no era conveniente; y menos cuando tenía el control de la situación.

-¡Cobarde!-Mascullé entre dientes.

-No voy a permitirte que me estropees de nuevo la vida-Me susurró-Desde que nací, estuve vinculado a tu casa. Aquella casa, que tú despreciaste, era mi verdadero hogar. Por desgracia, allí no era nadie y no tenía el suficiente poder para comprarla…Lo único que podía hacer, era conseguir que la futura dueña de la casa se enamorase de mí y con el tiempo adquirir la casa por matrimonio…

-¿Qué?-Aquello me pilló completamente desprevenida. Eso significaba que nunca me había amado. Y tenía la cara de reprochárselo a Edward.

-Vale, quizás también te quería por lo que eras, y posiblemente si te hubieras casado conmigo, te hubiera conocido mejor y con el tiempo…hubiera surgido el amor…

-¡Eres mezquino!-Chillé. Se me había olvidado que estaba apuntándome con una pistola.

-En este mundo las cosas funcionan así. Siento que tu te hayas quedado atascada en tu precioso cuento de hadas-Se burló.

-¿Y Nessie? ¿Lo que está viviendo contigo es un convenio?

No podía creerlo. Ella tenía la vida resuelta y Jacob solo se la complicaría.

-Nessie sabe de que va el asunto-Me explicó-Ella es la heredera de Renee. Cuando muera, le dejará todos los bienes. Y fíjate por donde, si tu mueres, como no tienes otra familia más que tu madre, todo iría a pasar a ella…y después…

Sus palabras me revolvían más el estómago que el hecho de saber que tenía poder para pegarme un tiro.

Cabrón.

-Dudo mucho que disfrutes de mis riquezas si vas a la cárcel-Aparenté estar más tranquila de lo que realmente me sentía. No le amenazaba. Le advertía-Y Elizabeth se encargará de conseguir una sentencia lo suficientemente dura para que tú no vuelvas a ver la luz del sol.

Cuando le oí volver a recargar la pistola, intuí que esta vez sería la última. Después, posiblemente un ligero dolor…y oscuridad.

Lamentaba dejar a Elizabeth, Dawn, Angela, Ben y Emmett-estuviese donde estuviese-pero yo no estaba triste por dejar este mundo. Había logrado casi todo lo que ninguna mujer tenía al alcance de su mano y había vivido suficientes experiencias. Era hora de estar con Edward, si era verdad todo aquello que decían los predicadores sobre que habría un cielo o un infierno…Vida después de la vida. Precioso pensamiento.

Antes de que Jacob me impusiese la oscuridad, yo misma me refugié en ella. Solo que poco a poco algo resurgió de la oscuridad y yo pude recrearme en su rostro.

Sonreí mentalmente. Nunca me había parecido tan perfecto como hasta este instante.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente y su sonrisa traviesa era más radiante. En un impulso, alargué mi brazo para intentar tocarle, aunque fuese una ínfima parte de su piel.

Mi nariz percibía el olor a pólvora usada de la pistola. La muerte para mí.

"_Espérame, voy contigo_", Suspiré mentalmente.

Él negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba sonriendo.

-¡Jacob Black, suelte el arma ahora mismo!-Una voz potente y masculina rompió toda mi concentración.

A medida que iba abriendo los ojos, un potente flash de luz me cegaba los ojos y por unos minutos me fue incapaz de visualizar nada. En cuanto fui capaz de empezar a distinguir, una fuerza me hizo ponerme de pie y me pegó contra su musculoso cuerpo abrazando mi cuello con su brazo. Me dolió la ausencia repentina de aire en mis pulmones.

-Señor Black, sea razonable-Elizabeth, o su voz por lo menos me lo indicó, parecía estar negociando, aunque yo conocía bastante bien aquel tono de inflexión en su voz para saber que estaba suplicando.

Cuando la luz me permitió formar imágenes, comprobé, efectivamente, que Elizabeth se encontraba detrás de un fornido hombre de unos treinta años, vestido de smoking y apuntándole con una pistola. Elizabeth había tomado sus precauciones en la fiesta y habría hecho venir a un grupo de policías por si las cosas se torcían.

-Black-Su voz era suave y persuasiva-No ponga las cosas peor de lo que están. Si tiene que ir a la cárcel, por lo menos hágalo con la cabeza bien alta. No es lo mismo ser un estafador que un asesino. Incluso en la cárcel, hay grados.

Jacob me apretó más fuerte y me volvió a apuntar con la pistola en la sien.

-No hay trato-Siseó.

Oí un resoplido de perdida de paciencia, o de desesperación.

-¡No me tientes, muchacho!-El policía era más directo y menos diplomático que Elizabeth-¡No me gusta malgastar la saliva con gente como tú! ¡Yo soy de los que disparo sin hacer preguntas! Lo único que me lo impide, es el respeto que tengo hacia la señora Masen y la señorita Swan.

-También puede que sea porque sabe que si disparas, como acto reflejo, puedo cargarme a la zorra y que lo último que vea ella con sus preciosos ojos sea su sangre salpicando su blanca camisa, poli. ¡Lastima, está usted radiante con ese traje que no puede pagar con dos sueldos!-Le desafió.

Si hubiera podido gritar, lo hubiera hecho cuando vi que Elizabeth sacaba una pistola y apuntaba a Jacob en la cabeza.

-¿Quieres comprobar quien es más rápido de los dos?-Inquirió desafiante-No hagas apuestas sobre esto.

Jacob gruñó y aflojó la presión de nuestro cuerpo pero no me soltó. La pistola aun estaba en mi sien.

-Jacob…-Susurró Elizabeth-No quiero hacer esto…

Antes de que este dijese alguna palabra, Nessie interrumpió en la sala. Estaba más despeinada y sudorosa que hacía cinco minutos antes, y sus ojos estaban rojos.

Se puso entre Elizabeth y Jacob y empezó a increparlo:

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Maldita seas! Es mejor que afrontes esto como un hombre y vayas a la cárcel por contrabando de alcohol que por asesinato… ¡No seas tonto!-Sollozó-…No lo estropees, por favor…-Susurró.

Nessie tuvo mejor efecto que las pistolas de Elizabeth y el policía.

Después de un suspiró de resignación, noté como la presión de su brazo disminuía hasta desaparecer y me dio un fuerte empujón hasta que caí en los brazos de Elizabeth, que acabó relajando el brazo y dejando su arma para abrazarme con fuerzas. El arma cayó al suelo provocando un ruido metálico.

Solo me di cuenta del peligro que corría cuando Jacob se dejó esposar por el policía, sin dejar de mirar a Elizabeth, ni a mí, con gesto acusatorio.

-¡Zorra!-Se dirigió a Elizabeth, quien no se dejo amedrentar por el insulto de Jacob.

-Le dije bien claro, señor Black, que si le pillaba con las manos en la masa, iría a la cárcel-Le recordó.

-¡Y sus espías le estaban diciendo que yo iba a matar a la...señorita Swan!-Escupió mi nombre con asco.

Elizabeth le enseñó un vaso al policía.

-Yo misma te he visto con un vaso de cola-Olisqueó y se la entregó al policía-Solo que no era cola…o por lo menos, no solo cola.

-¡Hum! Esto huele a ginebra…y de la buena-Confirmó el policía-Creo que esto constituye un delito en Estados Unidos, ¿verdad?

Intenté no entrar en catatonía mientras el policía me hablaba.

-Señorita Swan-Se mostró cortes y educado conmigo-¿Quiere presentar cargos contra el señor Black?

Le miré a él y después me volví hacia Nessie, quien se mordía el puño y pugnaba contra sus lágrimas, observando y esperando mi veredicto. Como me había salvado, aunque fuese por Jacob y en el fondo quería que ella misma cayese en la cuenta de a que clase de indeseable entregaba su vida, me sentí en deuda con ella.

Al principio, negué con la cabeza.

-¿Segura?-Enarcó una ceja, preguntándome si estaba en condiciones para declarar contra Jacob.

-Creo que no es una testigo muy fiable, agente-Comentó Jacob con sorna-La tendría que detener por perjurio…Ella está casada y su apellido es McCarty…Una mujer que engaña a su marido, engaña a todo el mundo.

-Me voy a divorciar-Siseé. Mejor que se lo llevase antes de que me arrepintiese de verdad.

-No eche a perder la suerte que tiene si ella no presenta cargos contra usted. La verdad que lo son bastante graves para que la fianza del todopoderoso scarface le cueste dos años de envíos de alcohol ilegal sacarte de la cárcel, hijo-le acusó-Un intentó de asesinato…-Silbó.

-Isabella-me susurró Elizabeth, dedicando una mirada de desprecio a Jacob.

-No-Negué de nuevo-Creo que con los delitos de contrabando de alcohol es suficiente. Espero que con unos meses en la cárcel, aprenda la lección y no vuelva a hacerlo-Tal y como estaba la justicia, no podría esperar una condena justa para Jacob.

-Bueno, una temporadita en el talego, no le vendrá mal-Se encogió de hombros-… ¡Vamos con tus compinches! Creo que la verdadera fiesta acaba de empezar…

Terminó de esposar a Jacob y se fue detrás de él, sujetándole, mientras Nessie le seguía, algo más tranquila.

Como estaba temblando, Elizabeth me ayudó a caminar, agarrándome de la cintura y pasando mi brazo por su hombro.

-Shhh-Me acarició cuando amenacé con soltar un sollozo-Ya pasó todo…todo está bien-Me tatareó.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí… ¡hip!...abajo?-Hipé varias veces hasta que logré que se me entendiese algo.

Ella se rió levemente.

-La verdad que no ha sido ninguna novedad-Se encogió de hombros-Creo que todas las fiestas acaban así…En redadas… ¡Bendito siglo XX!

La realidad estaba empezando a hacer mella en mí y, como si me hubiera destaponado los oídos, el estrepitoso ruido de una sirena del coche de policía estuvo a punto de reventarme los oídos.

-¡Puta pasma de mierda!-El grito provenía de un hombre de aquella sala… ¿Phil?...-¡Tengo el suficiente dinero para comprar vuestras cabezas! ¿Por qué no hacéis algo útil como perseguir a los "rojos"? ¡Si os dedicáis a las gilipolleces como estas, no me extraña que se nos cuelen los amigos de Lenin y destruyan nuestro país!

Al acabar de bajar las escaleras, fui testigo de todo el caos que se había formado.

Una patrulla de policías, vestidos de smoking, se encargaba de arrastrar a los invitados al porche para meterlos en los coches patrullas.

Las mesas estaban volcadas y olía a una mezcla de alcohol y rosas. Si en aquel momento, alguien hubiese prendido una cerilla, hubiésemos salido todos ardiendo. Los invitados, que no habían sido detenidos, permanecían mudos al espectáculo.

Sam Uley y su banda, se resistían a caminar, por lo que fue necesaria la colaboración de dos agentes para arrastrarle.

Phil, después de amenazar, se puso a lloriquear. En aquel momento, no reconocía al hombre que tanto tiempo me había tenido aterrorizada en el principio de mi adolescencia, y después se había convertido en el enemigo a abatir durante mi juventud. Recordé la escena en la que me despedía de ellos, cinco años atrás, y la sensación de nauseas me volvió al estómago de la misma manera.

También me fue muy familiar la escena, en la que Renee, llorosa, se agarraba a Phil.

Elizabeth se mordió los labios para no soltar nada grosero ante el lamentable espectáculo.

Uno de los agentes de paisano-parecía el jefe por sus aires de superioridad-se acercó a Elizabeth.

-Esta es la octava fiesta en lo que va de mes que acaba igual-Chasqueó.

-Lo siento, teniente Wiston-Se disculpó Elizabeth-Usted estaba en mi fiesta como invitado. No tenía porque…

-El crimen nunca descansa, juez Masen-Suspiró cansado-Por lo menos tengo la conciencia tranquila de hacer bien mi trabajo. Eso ayuda mucho a la hora de dormir-Chasqueó la lengua-siento que no haya podido soplar ni siquiera las velas.

-Eran demasiadas.

-Por lo menos tuvo la buena cabeza de invitar a unos cuantos agentes del orden-Sonrió complaciente-En estos tiempos, las fiestas suelen convertirse en reuniones de este tipo… ¡Que pena!...Si mi abuelo viviese…-Meneó la cabeza en gesto de negación.

-¡Dijiste que esto era perfecto, Uley!-le acusó Phil-¡Y mira donde nos llevan! ¡Todo por tu culpa, perro!

-Como no te calles, Dwyer, me encargaré que en la cárcel, tengas las manos sobre los pantalones para que no te los arranquen-Le amenazó con su voz fría.

-Juez Masen, creo que tiene que firmar una orden de arresto y la imposición de la fianza-Le informó el Teniente Wilson.

-Cierto-Elizabeth parecía exhausta. Sacó una pluma y firmó un papel-Espero que no le importe que esto esté tan informal.

-Mientras lleve la firma de un juez, podría estar escrito en papel higiénico, Señoría-Se rió entre dientes mientras se metía el papel que le daba Elizabeth en el bolso-¿Qué es lo que ha estipulado?

-Tres días de cárcel sin fianza-Respondió Elizabeth con profesionalidad-Después ya veremos-Dirigió una perversa mirada a Phil y sonrió sardónicamente-Aunque creo que voy a hacer una excepción con el señor Dwyer-A este se la salieron los ojos de su orbita cuando le mencionó-Creo que va a tener el privilegio de pasarse quince días en la cárcel por insultar a un juez.

Reprimí una carcajada mientras le oí emitir un chillido.

-¡Zorra de mierda!-Fue capaz de soltarla en cuanto el habla le volvió.

-Y métele en el modulo seiscientos doce-Añadió Elizabeth.

-¿Violadores reincidentes?-Elizabeth asintió-Muy bien, lo que mande su Señoría-Empujó a Phil con brusquedad-¡Andando!

Una sofocada Renee se interpuso en el camino de la policía y su marido.

-¿Es que no tenéis piedad de una pobre mujer indefensa? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin mi marido?-Gimoteó.

Elizabeth la dio un suave golpecito en la espalda.

-No tengo inconveniente en que pases ese tiempo con él en la cárcel-La invitó-Ya he firmado para veinte ingresos en prisión. Por uno más…

-Creo que le lloraré en casa-Se retiró pálida y con una sonrisa falsa en la boca, separándose de su amado marido.

Nessie estuvo hablando con un policía para que la dejasen quedarse con Jacob aquella noche en la cárcel.

Suspiré mientras se los llevaban. Esperaba que Jacob tuviese los suficientes meritos para hacerse digno de ella. No quería que ella se lamentase se su decisión de compartir su vida con un gángster.

-¿Que ha sido del señor Newton?-Inquirió Elizabeth haciendo el recuento y fijándose como la señora Stanley se llevaba a su hija que apenas se sostenía en pie-Él también estaba metido en esto.

El policía se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre se puede poner una orden de búsqueda y captura-Le propuso.

-Ya le pillaremos en otra-Negó Elizabeth-Newton es de los que no aprenden de los errores.

Bostecé sin poder remediarlo.

Elizabeth apoyó su mano en mi hombro.

-Isabella-Me susurró como si fuese un sueño-Creo que es hora de que os vayáis a casa.

Posiblemente el estupor me estuviese venciendo y se me acumulase en forma de sueño. De un momento a otro me caería redonda en el suelo.

Angela, con el pequeño Arthur de la mano, y Ben se mostraban incómodos e impacientes por irse a casa.

-¿Tú no vienes?-Inquirí con voz pastosa.

-Tengo que hacer demasiado papeleo-Negó con la cabeza-…Mi maravillosa fiesta de cumpleaños. Cuando acabe con esto, nos iremos a cenar para celebrarlo-Miró la casa con desagrado mientras el resto de los invitados se iban-Es la octava fiesta a la que acudo que acaba así…-Chasqueó la lengua.

Repentinamente una imagen se me vino a la cabeza.

-Elizabeth-Emití un gemido angustioso-Antes de que Jacob intentase dispararme…vi a Dawn por la ventana…Se iba con alguien. Intenté volver hacia ella, pero…

Elizabeth juntó las cejas como si no supiese de lo que le estaba hablando.

-¡Ah!-pareció caer en la cuenta. Yo esperaba que se mostrase bastante ansiosa, como cuando le hablé de "J", y no, desde luego, su tranquila contestación-No te preocupes por Dawn. Mandé que la recogieran antes.

-¿Está en casa?-Si en aquel instante me hubiera dicho que sí, todos mis temores se hubiesen despejados.

Pero Elizabeth se mordió el labio y aquello me dio mala espina. Otro secreto a guardar.

-No. Dawn no está en casa-Me respondió-Está a salvo…

-¿A salvo de que?

Me sonrió con suficiencia y me acarició la mejilla.

-Como dentro de poco te tendré que poner a ti también a salvo, pues no hace falta que te diga nada. Lo sabrás en un par de días como mucho.

-Pero…-Iba a replicar cuando ella me interrumpió.

-Mañana tendremos tiempo para las explicaciones-Me prometió-Y ahora, vete a buscar tu abrigo y vete a casa-Me despidió como una niña pequeña.

Por mucho que resoplase, no iba a conseguir que me dijese nada, por lo que opté por no quejarme y subir a los dormitorios de arriba por si me había dejado el abrigo. Empezaba a refrescar.

Pero por varias veces que hubiese mirado por todas las habitaciones, no había rastro de él… ¿Dónde diablos lo habría dejado?

Me pasé la mano por el pelo con impaciencia, antes de salir de aquella habitación, un brillo metálico me llamó poderosamente la atención. Se trataba de una pistola. Ignoraba si era la de Elizabeth o la de Jacob. El caso estaba en que tuve el loco impulso de cogerla entre mis manos, notando que pesaba más de lo que aparentaba, y guardarla en el bolso.

Charlie siempre me había dicho que las armas las cargaba el diablo, pero había no había escatimado tardes enteras hasta lograr que tuviese una puntería casi infalible. Con los tiempos que corrían, quizás fuese buena idea tener una…

Al no tener abrigo, tuve que abrazarme con fuerzas para intentar no pasar el mayor frío posible. A pesar de ser mediados de junio, en Chicago las noches eran lo suficientemente frías como para no salir en tirantes.

Por suerte, el mercedes de Elizabeth me esperaba y Ben ya estaba dispuesto para conducir e irse a casa lo más pronto que pudiese. Yo también lo estaba deseando.

-Señorita Swan-Una voz de una persona mayor me llamó y me hizo interrumpir el paso. Al girarme, me llevé una grata sorpresa.

-Vaya-No sabía que decir.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-Con sus ojos negros y profundos me pareció que me leía los pensamientos.

-Así es, señor Black-Con una curiosidad morbosa, me dediqué a observar como había afectado los estragos del tiempo al viejo Billy Black. A pesar de su elegante frac, no podía simular que no podía estar erguido y se iba curvando más y más. La mitad de su lustroso cabello era gris y necesitaba andar con un bastón. Aun así, andaba con pasos cortos y dificultosos. Pero al mirarme a los ojos, supe que aun había algo del antiguo Billy Black, que nos contaban las leyendas de miedo.

-Señor Black, si ha venido por lo de su hijo Jacob, creo que debería saber que está en la cárcel y que no puede abonar la fianza hasta que la Juez Masen la decrete…Y por lo que sé, por lo menos, Jacob se va a quedar tres días en la cárcel…

Alzó una mano en el aire para callarme. Después se rió tenuemente.

- Como tengo un frac y bastante dinero, ahora soy un señor…¡Cuantas vueltas da el mundo!...No he venido por Jacob-me aclaró-Sé que ha hecho cosas malas, pero es un buen muchacho…,algo irresponsable, pero buen muchacho-Le iba a preguntar si le parecía de buenas personas que su hijo matase a otras personas e hiciese algo que se había declarado ilegal, pero él no me dejó hablar-…y como ha metido la pata hasta el fondo, pues me parece justo que se pase un tiempo en prisión. Incluso, creo que le dejaré una semana más-Se rió hasta que se atragantó con su propia saliva y empezó a toser con un sonido más parecido a un motor averiado que a unos pulmones en pleno funcionamiento. Carraspeó y continuo-…No se ha portado demasiado bien contigo, lo admito, pero en las dos ocasiones en las que te ha querido hacer daño, ha sido por amor. Este chico es un cabeza hueca y se deja guiar demasiado por sus impulsos, pero en el pasado te amó a ti, y tú te comportaste cruelmente con él-Me volvió a interrumpir-...Ahora está completamente enamorado de esa chica, tu prima, y tú te vuelves a interponer.

-Antes de intentar dispararme, podría haber parado a preguntar si yo iba a decir algo-Estaba bastante molesta con la conversación y quería irme a casa cuanto antes-No soy como él y lo que haga en la cama con mi prima, no es de mi incumbencia. Si ha venido a justificarle, no creo que haga falta…

-Si no me dejas de interrumpir, no acabaremos nunca-Me regañó como si en aquel momento, yo tuviese seis años y hubiese robado un pastel de fresa. Cuando comprobó que yo estaba quieta, prosiguió-No he venido a hablar sobre Jacob. El motivo de mi visita eres tú. Estás en peligro. Te juntas con las compañías que no debes.

-¿Cómo?-Apenas era capaz de asimilar sus palabras. Supongo que no se trataría de Al Capone ni ninguno de sus esbirros.

-No se trata de nadie humano. Por desgracia para ti. La juez Masen y su hija han dejado entrar el mal en su casa y una vez, invitado a tu hogar, tendrá todo el control para entrar cuando le apetezca…La juez Masen hizo un pacto terrible con los demonios para salvar el cuerpo de su hijo, pero su amor de madre no le hizo darse cuenta que lo que iba a conseguir, era perder su alma para siempre…¡Mas le hubiera valido al joven Masen haber muerto con su alma pura y no corrompida por la sangre y la muerte!

-Billy, no tengo tiempo para cuentos de miedo-No quería enfadarme con un anciano pero mi paciencia tenía un límite.

Me sujetó por la muñeca y, antes de que yo pudiese gritar, continuó hablando:

-Ella pretende que seas como su hijo…un demonio bebedor de sangre… ¡Te va a entregar a él!... ¡No puedes permitírselo!..

-¡Billy!-Chillé cuando noté que la presión de sus dedos en mi piel se incrementaba hasta hacerme daño-¡Me haces daño!

-Hay otro demonio que está bañando con sangre las calles de Chicago…Podrías caer en sus redes… ¡No te dejes tentar, muchacha! ¡No caigas en las redes de la lujuria y la sangre!...

-¡Billy!-Intenté desasirme pero me fue imposible. Tenía más fuerza de lo que aparentaba.

-… ¡Los fríos! ¡Los fríos!... ¡Los fríos!...-Murmuraba como un poseso-… ¡Los fríos!... ¡No caigas en sus garras!

-¿Señorita Isabella?-Oleadas de alivio me recorrieron la espalda cuando oí la voz de Ben. Juntó las cejas cuando vio a Billy cogiéndome la muñeca con fuerza. Frunció el ceño y se enfrentó a Billy-Si no suelta ahora mismo a la señorita Swan, llamaré a la policía.

Billy me soltó pero no por la amenaza de Ben, si no porque se disponía a marcharse.

-¿Isabella?-Me llamó Ben, preocupado.

-Estoy bien, gracias-Le tranquilicé-El señor Black solo quería saludarme y ya se iba, ¿Verdad?-me enfrenté a Billy aunque seguía taladrándome con sus ojos negros tan antiguos y tan vitales a la vez.

-Mi deber estaba en advertirla-Contestó Billy secamente para después sacar algo de su bolsillo y entregármelo-Esto le será más útil contra los demonios que la pistola que guarda en el bolso.

-Gracias-Musité mirando con escepticismo el mechero que me había entregado-Espero que todo le vaya bien en la vida, señor Black-Me despedí mientras Ben me agarraba suavemente del brazo para que me dirigiese al coche.

-Has crecido. Te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, pero si no adquieres la fe de un niño, morirás-Se despidió de manera fúnebre. Un mal presentimiento se cruzó por todo mi cuerpo.

-Pirado-Siseó Ben entre dientes-¿Qué le estaba diciendo ese viejo loco?

Observé a Angela mirarnos, asustada, dentro del coche. ¡Pobre mujer! Me imaginé que había sido una noche muy larga para ella.

-Nada-Intenté sonar tranquila y relajada, mientras jugaba con el mechero entre mis dedos-Solo me estaba contando cuentos de miedo.

"_¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!..._

…_La risa de Dawn resonaba por cualquier sitio por donde pasaba. Y tumbada sobre la hierba, parecía disfrutar del día. _

_Después se levantaba y corría por el prado._

"_Bella, ven a por mí", Me retaba riéndose para después salir corriendo._

_Decidí correr hacia ella pero mis piernas eran demasiado pesadas para ello. No lograba alcanzarla…_

"_Bella", Me volvía a llamar._

_Los rayos de sol la deslumbraban tanto que era imposible ver nada que no fuese sombras moviéndose rápidamente._

"_Dawn, no vayas tan deprisa", Le rogué mientras intentaba caminar por el prado._

_Pero instantáneamente, me quedé paralizada cuando oí el sonido de otra risa más profunda, más ronca y por su puesto masculina. Yo reconocería esa risa en cualquier lugar del mundo. La única que hacía que creer que aun estaba viva. Y yo tenía que ir hacia ellos._

"_Edward, ¿Por qué Bella no quiere venirse con nosotros?", Le oí preguntar a Dawn._

"_¡Claro que quiero ir con vosotros!", Exclamé mientras corría hacia ellos sin dejar que las lágrimas me impidiesen ver._

"_Ella quiere venir con nosotros, pero aun no comprende", Le respondió Edward, "Debe comprender antes de irse"_

"_¿Comprender qué?", Jadeé cuando llegué a su lado._

_Edward y Dawn se dieron la vuelta y me quedé petrificada. _

_Eran ellos, pero algo me decía que habían cambiado. Como si un espíritu maligno se hubiera adueñado de ellos. Sus rostros hermosos, eran tan pálidos que parecían cincelados en mármol, haciéndoles parecer estatuas de Mirón. Pero lo que acabó por petrificarme, fueron aquellos dos pares de ojos rojo intenso que parecían llamas. Por lo menos, yo me sentí arder._

_Edward sonrió sin querer darse cuenta de mi estupor. Dawn le agarró la mano._

"_Todo va bien, Bella", Me susurró con dulzura como si estuviese cantando. Era lo más parecido a un canto de sirena y lograba el mismo efecto en mí, "No tengas miedo", Me extendió la mano para que se la diese._

"_Ven con nosotros", Me invitó Dawn._

"_Confía en nosotros"…_

¡Miau!

El gato de Dawn estaba encima de mí, lamiéndome la cara y las orejas.

Medio dormida, intenté quitarle de un manotazo y seguir durmiendo. Por la luz azul plomiza que se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana, aun parecía temprano y lo único que quería era dormir.

Pero "Perseo" insistía y se colaba por las sabanas. Debía echar de menos a su pequeña dueña. Al igual que yo. Era imposible dormir bien si Dawn no venía todas las mañanas conmigo a dormir un rato. Era ya una costumbre arraigada. Tal vez, Elizabeth tenía razón, me venía bien quedarme más tiempo en Chicago. Buscaría trabajo como maestra y alquilaría un piso, no muy lejos de aquí, para dejar un espacio vital a Elizabeth y a Dawn, y a la vez, que me permitiese visitarlas de vez en cuando.

Como "Perseo" no hacía otra cosa que revolotear por las sabanas, me hice a la idea de no poder dormir más.

Un golpe seco procedente de la habitación de Dawn me hizo espabilarme del todo. Parecía como si alguien hubiera abierto la ventana. Me sobresalté y cogiendo a "Perseo", que se resistía arañando las sabanas y revoloteando en mis brazos, me dirigí a la habitación de Dawn.

Abrí la puerta con sigilo y una fría ráfaga de aire empujo mi cuerpo. Me acurruqué junto al gato, que se mostraba aun más nervioso de lo que había estado en la habitación, y entré. Estaba vacía y ordenada. Demasiado ordenada para tratarse de Dawn.

"Perseo" logró soltarse de mi abrazo y salió de la habitación casi evaporándose.

Estupido gato.

Al ver abierta la ventana de par en par, comprendí de donde procedía el frío. Era tan extraño que la señora Pott se dejase las ventanas de este modo.

Al ir a cerrarla, me asomé para ver el cielo. Si estaba oscuro, no era porque no había amanecido. El aire caliente y el cielo gris lluvioso, indicaban que habría tormenta. Cerré la ventana y al darme la vuelta, me llevé las manos al corazón y a la boca.

Mi abrigo azul, a juego con mi vestido de anoche, estaba allí, encima de la cama, doblado a la perfección. Había un sobre encima de este.

Al abrirlo, y desdoblar el papel, leí con nerviosismo:

_Señorita Swan;_

_O mejor dicho, Bella, ¿Te puedo llamar así? Las amigas de mis amigas, son también las mías. _

_Y como muestra de mi amistad y de mis buenas intenciones, le devuelvo el abrigo que se ha dejado anoche en la fiesta._

_En los tiempos que corren, es casi mortal ir perdiendo las cosas. Espero que me lo agradezca como corresponde._

_Aunque, ayer perdiste una rosa manchada con tu sangre, que tuve el gusto de recoger y guardar. No me quiero imaginar como olerás tú en verdad._

_Estimadamente; _

_Su amigo "J"._

Esto no se podía tratar de un juego de Dawn. La letra era firme y definida. Era la de un adulto. Y dudaba que Elizabeth estuviese dentro de aquel juego…a menos que estuviese haciendo una representación. En tal caso, se trataba de una gran actriz.

Las palabras de Billy se cruzaron una y otra vez por mi mente.

"_Ella pretende que seas como su hijo…un demonio bebedor de sangre… ¡Te va a entregar a él!"_

Pegué un chillido cuando alguien golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

-¿Señorita Isabella?-Al ver la cara de Ben, mi corazón se relajó hasta casi conseguir un ritmo normal-Siento haberla asustado-Arrugó el rostro.

-… ¡Ah!...Lo siento, Ben-Me relajé del todo para que no pensase que era una paranoica-…Yo solo estaba… ¿No tenías que ir a trabajar con la señora Masen?-Por la hora que era, Ben normalmente, estaba en el despacho con Elizabeth.

Ben parecía incomodo con lo que tenía que decirme. Tomó aire y susurró:

-La señora Masen llamó muy temprano, casi antes de que amaneciese. Me dijo que por ninguna circunstancias, saliésemos de casa ninguno-Tragó saliva-Ha ocurrido algo a escasos metros de la casa donde celebramos la fiesta…en las orillas del lago que hay detrás de la casa, para más señas.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Por la cara asqueada de Ben, no podía ser algo bueno.

-Han encontrado los cadáveres de Mike Newton y Lauren Mallory-Reprimí un jadeo de angustia para que Ben continuase, pero se le veía nervioso y tartamudeaba-…La policía estaba rastreando la zona, porqué habían encontrado algunas gotas de sangre y…-Se tapó la boca reprimiéndose una arcada-…Ellos estaban juntos… desnudos…-Parecía que se sonrojaba-…y fue imposible separarles. Y los demás detalles son demasiado escabrosos. No creo que quiera oírlos.

-No-Moví la cabeza en gesto negativo-¿Se tiene alguna pista?

-la policía cree que hubo varias personas, porque las heridas y las lesiones son de tal gravedad que piensan que no pudo ser obra de una persona…

-A lo mejor es lo que quiere que se piense-Deduje algo dubitativa.

-Tendría que tener una fuerza sobrehumana para hacer lo que hizo-Negó.

-Ya…

-Elizabeth ha tenido que ir a dar la orden para levantar los cadáveres y luego informar del crimen. Dentro de unas horas, esto se llenará de periodistas-Resopló.

Aquello era una molestia añadida.

-Ha dado instrucciones para ti-Me dijo.

-¿Qué ha sido lo que te ha dicho?

-Que vas a tener que estar fuera de casa unos días. Vas a irte con Dawn. A nosotros nos ha pagado un hotel-Se encogió de hombros-Al parecer no quiere que estemos en esta casa…Supongo que habrá pensado en Angela y Arthur, y no nos hará pasar por toda la presión mediática.

Todo esto era tan extraño.

-¿Te ha dicho donde iría?

Negó.

-Lo único que me dijo era que a lo largo de la mañana, vendría a buscarte una amiga tuya-me informó.

-¿Una amiga? ¿La conoces?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Solo me dijo que aunque el nombre no te sonase, ella y tú os conocisteis y que erais amigas.

-¿No te ha dicho el nombre?-Inquirí extrañada.

-Ahora que lo dices, sí. Me dijo que se llamaba Alice Cullen.

¿Cullen?...Ese apellido…Me sonaba, pero…

-¿Nada más?

-Que eras muy propensa a meterte en líos y que procurases por unas horas quedarte quieta.

-¡Ah!-me ruboricé.

-A propósito, ¿Has visto a Perseo?-Me preguntó con cierta preocupación-No le he visto desde esta mañana y hay que darle su desayuno.

Las horas pasaban increíblemente lentas cuando esperabas, incluso cuando no sabías que era lo que tenías que esperar exactamente.

No podía decir que la mañana hubiese sido aburrida, más bien al contrario.

Desde muy temprano, no había parado de sonar el teléfono y llamar al timbre.

Todas las llamadas y visitas, eran procedentes de los grandes y pequeños periódicos de Chicago, incluso ha había habido una llamada de un representante del _New York times_ para enterase de lo que había ocurrido.

Ben me había asignado la misión de intentar tranquilizar a Angela- que guardaba reposo en la cama-e intentar que no se le filtrase nada del asesinato, ya que estaba muy sensible por su embarazo. Cada vez que llamaba un periodista, la tenía que decir que se trataba de una llamada para informarse sobre la detención de la fiesta de anoche.

Lo más emocionante de la mañana-o lo más fastidioso-fue tener que echar a un fotógrafo, que había logrado entrar en la casa. Tuve que admitir que ver a la señora Pott, sonrojada y sudorosa, persiguiendo al fotógrafo con una escoba mientras le daba en la espalda, era lago bastante cómico.

Esperaba que estuviese especializado en periodismo de alto riesgo.

Si seguíamos cogiendo las llamadas, era para contestar a la tal Alice Cullen, "mi amiga", -aunque en este mundo, donde todos conocíamos a todos, era muy posible que la hubiese visto en alguna fiesta, y no acordarme de ella-tendría que hacer para concretar donde quedábamos.

Pero el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento.

-Mamá-Arthur se acurrucó al lado de Angela-¿Dónde está Dawn? La echo de menos.

-Se ha ido a casa de unos parientes-Contesté yo por Angela-Y yo también la echo de menos-Le acaricié el pelo.

Angela le dio un beso en la coronilla y este la abrazó con fuerzas.

Me mordí los labios con un aguijonazo en el pecho.

Nunca pensé que me afectase tanto, pero en aquel instante, al ver a Angela, con su más que prominente vientre, cantando una nana a su hijo, tuve un pequeño ataque de celos. Nunca me había visto como una madre, pero en aquel instante me hubiera gustado tener un bebé entre mis brazos.

Pero con mis estériles entrañas aquello era imposible.

Me toqué el vientre con dolor que se iba haciendo físico.

Angela, comprendió en parte, lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza.

-Tú también tendrás que afrontar esto algún día. Y cuando lo hagas, te acordaras de lo bien que estabas soltera-Me sonrió con complicidad.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Aunque la mía era un sarcasmo de la suya.

-Señorita Swan-La señora Potts abrió la puerta apresuradamente-Es para usted.

Me levanté de un salto de la silla.

-¿Le ha dicho quien era?-Pregunté con desconfianza.

-No. Solo espero que no sea algún enojoso periodista. No he podido trabajar en toda la mañana…

No la pude oír más y me dirigí hacia el despacho donde se encontraba el teléfono. Me acomodé en la silla y cogí el auricular.

Contesté confiadamente:

-Aquí Isabella Swan, ¿De parte de quien?

La respuesta fue un silencio absoluto.

-¿Hola?

Más silencio. Debía haberse confundido, o la operadora pasar mal la llamada. No merecía la pena seguir esperando.

Pero cuando me dispuse a colgar, oí un pequeño lamento que me congeló la sangre.

"_¡Mamá!"_, Yo conocía esa voz.

-¿Dawn?-Intenté reprimir un chillido.

"_¡Mamá, mamá, mamá! ¿Dónde estás?... ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Aquí hace frío!"_, La oí sollozar.

-¡Dawn, cariño! ¡Soy Bella! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te está haciendo daño alguien?

"_¡Un hombre malo!..."_

-¿Qué hombre malo…

"_Hola, Isabella…o Bella, creo que debería decir_", La voz que estaba escuchando me pilló de sorpresa. Me era tan poco familiar…que me heló la sangre. Por la voz, deduje que era un hombre. Su timbre no era desagradable. Todo lo contrario. Voz afinada, impersonal…e incluso amable. Una voz capaz de alertar todas mis defensas,… "_Antes de que el pánico empiece a adueñarse de ti, me gustaría que intentases tranquilizarte. Creo que no sería conveniente implicar a nadie más en esto_".

Respiré e inspiré para mantener la voz neutra…aun sin que mi cuerpo colaborase. Estaba sudando y el corazón me palpitaba como un reloj averiado.

-Bien…En primer lugar… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué hace Dawn contigo? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?...

"_¡Eh!, son muchas preguntas_", Se rió, "_Si te tranquilizas, te lo contaré todo…Los niños no son tan tontos como los adultos pretendemos creer. Y Dawn es una niña muy especial. Ella nunca se iría con nadie que no conociese. No me costó nada ir a aquella fiesta y decirla que su mamá me había encargado que la llevase a casa… ¡Es tan dulce!...Ella, sin dudarlo ni un momento, me cogió la mano y se fue conmigo… ¡Tan tranquila!...Ni siquiera pestañeó cuando me vio matar aquella pareja que estaba intimando en las orillas del lago…"_

-¡Tú…

"_Bella, te he dicho que no me interrumpas. No deberías preocuparte por ellos. Está claro que cuando los humanos follan, se olvidan de todo. Por lo tanto, te puedo asegurar que murieron felices. Ni siquiera notaron que yo estaba al acecho. De todas formas ellos eran marionetas en mi juego. Puro atrezzo. Necesitaba una distracción para tu querida juez. Ella no te hubiese dejado acercarte a mí. Está bien asesorada. Normalmente, cuando algo se interpone en mi camino…Pero con ella no puedo. Está muy protegida y yo aprecio demasiado mi cuello para meterme en asuntos de ese calibre…Pero sí la puedo quitar del medio por unas horas. Y como esos desgraciados estaban cerca de mi punto de mira… ¡El fin justifica los medios!... No, no te preocupes tanto por los que ya no están. Ahora Dawn es tu objetivo_"

-No la hagas daño-Supliqué con voz ronca. No tenía fuerzas para llorar.

"_Bella, Bella, Bella…Dawn es mi amiga, y como tú eres la amiga de Dawn, te conviertes en mi amiga. Creo que podemos entendernos_"

Su amiga. Caí en la cuenta.

-Tú eres "J"-Realmente existía y no le quería como amigo.

"_Dado que vamos a tener una mayor confianza y que yo ya te conozco a la perfección, dejémonos de tecnicismos ni secretos. Te doy permiso para que me llames James_", Me concedió.

-Bien, estrechando esa confianza entre los dos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

"_¿Me darías cualquier cosa para que Dawn volviese a su casa y saliese de todo aquel asunto?"_

-Todo lo que esté al alcance de mi mano-Le prometí.

"_No te será difícil concederme mi pequeño deseo, querida. Solo quiero lo que he venido buscando desde hace un tiempo…Desde la primera vez que te vi cuando entraste en aquella habitación cálida, con tu camisón y tu pelo suelto. Tu olor tan floral y virginal,…aunque tú ya no lo seas,…Lo importante, que hiciste que me volviese loco e intentase…Pero preferí ser cauteloso y preparar todo con detalle. Aquello me sabría mucho mejor_"

Ahora que lo entendía todo, en parte, sentí que el miedo se desvanecía y algo más parecido a la euforia me invadió. Si solo me quería a mí, Dawn tendría posibilidades.

Reprimí un gemido ahogado debido a la emoción.

-Me quieres a mí-Confirmé. Ahora podía negociar.

"_Muy bien, Bella. Lo has comprendido_", Me felicitó.

-Pero exijo un intercambio-Negocié-Si yo caigo en tu juego, Dawn debe quedar al margen de todo.

"_Es un trato justo_", Coincidió.

-Dime lo que tengo que hacer para encontrarme contigo-Le ordené con un valor que ignoraba de donde salía.

"_¡Que cooperativa eres! Me gusta…"_

-No creo que eso me vaya a dar más puntos que a las otras victimas que has matado, ¡hijo de puta!-Estaba rabiosa y no debería sentirme así. Ya que me resignaba a que mi vida no era un punto negociable, por lo menos podía abogar por qué todo aquello fuese lo menos traumático posible…Y estaba perdiendo expectativas si yo me comportaba así…Pero tenía que descargar toda la rabia de mi interior.

"… _¡Vaya!... ¿Hijo de puta?...Eso no son los modales de una señorita"_, Me regañó como si se tratase de un padre severo con una niña díscola.

-¿Dónde?

"En _la Archer Avenue se está construyendo una sala de baile…creo que se llama… "Liberty Grove and Hall"… ¿No es así?_"

-Sí, así es.

"_Pues_ _solo tienes que ir hacia allá y entrar en el recinto. No te preocupes, no habrá nadie que te impida la entrada. Hoy no trabajan. Cuando llegues hablaremos_", Me comentó animadamente como si estuviésemos cerrando un trato de trabajo, y no mi propia existencia, "_No hace falta decir que cuanto antes estés allí, antes acabará todo. Y te rogaría que esto quedase entre tú y yo, Bella. Así nadie más saldrá herido_."

-No pensaba hacerlo-Le tranquilicé.

Quería colgarme pero yo tenía una ultima duda.

-¿Podré fiarme de tu palabra? ¿Cómo sé que no le harás daño a Dawn cuando acabes conmigo?

Oí un resoplido de impaciencia.

"_No me interesan los pequeños entremeses cuando tengo el plato principal a la mesa_"

Antes de colgarle, algo se me cruzó por la mente.

-Creo que te he entendido mal pero, ¿Has llamado humanos a la pareja que has matado?-Esperaba que no me confirmase que él no lo era…Esto rayaba lo absurdo…pero, como no todo el mundo se encontraba a manos de un psicópata, todo era factible en este mundo.

"_Extraño_", Masculló, "_Entonces, ella te ha mantenido al margen de todo…Bueno, no importa. Pronto lo sabrás. Te espero con impaciencia, Bella…Y un ultimo detalle… ¡El gato estaba delicioso!_"

Colgó.

La vida es una extraña ruleta de la suerte.

Ahora mismo, en estas pocas horas, solo contaba con una certeza: "¡Voy a morir!"

Cuando yo estaba suplicando a todas las deidades que me desterrasen de este mundo, fui condenada a arrastrarme a lo largo de este, sobreviviendo con un mínimo halito de vida. Sobrevivir más que vivir.

Y ahora, que resurgía como un débil tallo de la tierra por la primavera, iba a ser arrancada sin piedad.

Aun así, no temo a la muerte. Solo lamento pequeñas cosas que no he podido realizar. Pero no me voy incompleta, en absoluto.

A pesar que mi hilo es corto, he vivido intensamente. Aquiles ya lo había dicho. Quizás mis proezas no serían cantadas ni alabadas a lo largo de los siglos.

Pero puedo decir que he amado hasta los mismísimos límites del amor, y añadir, con orgullo, que he sido correspondida.

Ni yo misma puedo creer en el gran don que se me ha concedido.

A pesar que el dolor ha sido aun mayor, no cambiaría por nada aquellos meses.

Además iba a morir por alguien a quien amaba. ¿No hay mayor sacrificio que aquel?

Siempre había entendido que Eros y Tanatos iban de la mano. Yo no haría que esto fuese una excepción en mi caso.

El mundo es un gran teatro donde se representa una función. Algunos actores no llegan al primer acto,…, otro viene a sustituirle…Un actor no es importante, pero ha aportado su papel en aquella obra.

Y cuando uno de ellos desaparece, se suele decir: "_Es una lastima, ¡Pero el espectáculo debe continuar!_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo primero es deciros, lo siento muchisimo por este retraso en el fic. Pero entre el trabajo, las oposiciones, la alergia y ahora mismo una anemia, que si bien no es grave, hace que me baje la tensión y lo unico que me apetezca es estar tumbada y dormir, pues como que mi musa esta un poco ida. Lo siento. Pero como he dicho siempre, chicas, me halaga que os guste tanto mis fics, pero por favor no me mandeis pms para decir que continue las cosas. Ya os he dicho mil veces que si no actualizo es porque hay causas de fuerza mayor, aparte, que sabeis que mis capitulos de fics no son muy cortos que digamos. Y como no me gusta escribir chapuzas...aunque a veces no pueda evitarlo...pues a lo mejor eso me lleva más tiempo. Como creo que yo lo intento hacer lo mejor que me sale, lo mas probable que tarde mas tiempo. Me encantaria ser como esas personas que en media hora, tienen unos capitulos perfectos, pero yo no soy asi. Asi que hasta que yo no diga nada de que voy a cerrar un fic, este fic continuara. Aunque tarde en subir. Espero que lo comprendais.

Una persona me ha dicho que si le falta mucho al fic,porque el se esta aburriendo...¬¬...La verdad, no se que decir. Podría decir que a este fic le falta lo justo. No me gusta alargar las cosas innecesariamente, pero tampoco dejarlo tan corto que me deje la mitad del fic en el tintero. Podría decir que le faltan ocho o nueve capitulos, pero no lo puedo asegurar...de todas formas, si tan aburrido te parece el fic, pues yo no quiero que seas masoca. Ya sabes que, como una persona libre, puedes entrar y salir cuando te de la he apuntado a nadie con una pistola para leer la historia. Asi que, tu mismo/a.

Yuliss no se si llegaste a leer mi mensaje. Si no, te lo vuelvo a decir, porque lo que me has dicho me interesa...^^

Y pasando a cosas más alegres, que no todo van a ser broncas, es que aun sigue en pie lo de los quinientos rr. Si me ayudais a llegar a esa cantidad, escribire la secuela. Aunque despues de pensarlo, y como creo que el final de este fic va a ser tan cerrado , no va a dar lugar a secuelas, pero he pensado que voy a hacer esta misma historia desde el otro punto de vista. Alguna me habeis dicho que por qué no ponía el punto de vista de Edward y de Bella. Tengo una razón. A mi me gusta que la historia solo la cuente una persona (underneath es una excepcion y porque la necesito). Que Meyer haya hecho dos puntos de vista con amanecer, no significa que a mi me guste eso. Yo creo que ese libro perdio puntos por eso (Lo de Jacob, admito, que es mas subjetivo en mi caso)...Y por eso creo que es mejor que esta historia la cuente entera Bella y luego haya otra parte contada por otra persona...(Juro por mi coleccion de mis bandas sonoras que Jacob no va a narrar nada de nada...)...Creo que no hace falta qe seais Alice para avaeriguar quien es el protagonista en la otra version. Ya le he puesto nombre y todo: **Stardust...**Asi que ya sabeis lo que teneis que hacer para que la cuelgue...XD (chantaje emocional...XD)

Y vale, alguna se ha sorprendido de porque Jacob no ha sido el que ha matado a Bella...XD...Sencillamente, nunca tuve en mente a Jacob como la persona que la disparaba en el prologo. Por muy mal que me caiga no creo qu se merezca el apelativo de hijo de su madre...Dejemosle que es un capullo...ademas no quiero que Edward se le cargue...(Mucho honor para él...XD)

Y una vez más. Gracias por los rr, los favoritos y vuestra paciencia.

Maggie^^


	21. The monster, the princess and the hero

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de crepusculo, pertenecen a Stepehenie Meyer. Lo demas, casi todo mio.

**Advertencia:** Se que hay cosas que os han impresionado mas a lo largo de vuestra vida, y que habreis leido cosas peores, pero por si acaso por si hay alguien mas sensible, debo advertir que en este capitulo hay dosis de violencia explicita y grafica y puede llegar a ser desagradable. Repito, no es algo que considere muy escabroso, pero siempre hay gente que no lo vera asi. Lo mejor es avisar y punto.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**THE MONSTER, THE PRINCESS AND THE HERO.**_

Cuando salí de casa no dejé ninguna nota.

Sencillamente, me despedí de Angela, el pequeño Arthur, Ben y la señora Pott con un sencillo: "_Me han llamado de un recado. Tengo que salir. Será breve._"

Tal vez si tuviese vocación de actriz.

Nunca me habían gustado las despedidas. Se me revolvía el estómago solo de pensar en las palabras por escrito para Elizabeth. Quizás ella no se merecía saber de mi muerte, cuando fuese a levantar mi cadáver, pero me temblaba la mano solo de pensar que tenía que escribir mis últimas palabras. Eso tampoco era para Elizabeth. Quizás yo nunca lo supiese, pero solo albergaba, en el fondo de mi corazón, que ella fuese capaz de separar todos los hechos y que pudiese recordar algo más de mí que los restos con los que se toparía. Esperaba que supiese todo lo que había significado para mí y sobre todo en estos últimos años.

Nunca me había parado en escuchar las palabras de los predicadores. Aquellas que te hablan sobre la muerte. Quizás por inconsciencia. Cuando se supone que tienes una larga y feliz vida por delante, eres joven y tienes expectativas en el futuro, no piensas que la muerte te acecha y que amenaza con cortar tu hilo de vida.

Por eso no debemos nunca bajar la guardia.

Pensaba que desde hacía cinco años, yo no tenía ninguna razón real para seguir en el mundo, caminando entre los vivos. Pero la parca me había llamado y mis rodillas me habían flaqueado. Ya no estaba tan segura si quería beber de las aguas del Leteo para toda la eternidad. O tal vez ya no estaba tan segura de morir y ver a Edward de nuevo… ¿Tendría que aferrarme con fuerza a la idea de una vida después de esta?...Aquello me parecía el cenit de la desesperación.

Quizás ese pensamiento me venía al ver, desde la ventanilla del taxi, como un montón de gente, vestida de negro, salía del tanatorio.

Con la preocupación y la duda de cómo sacar a Dawn del lío donde se había metido, me había olvidado que la misma persona con quien tendría mi macabro encuentro, ya había matado a varias personas, entre ellas a Mike Newton y a Lauren Mallory.

Lo recordé mientras me parecía ver a Jessica Newton, entre otros, de luto oficial, y sujeta por Tyler Crowley porque estaba tan borracha, incluso en una reunión publica y a plena luz del día, que apenas se podría sostener por si misma. Pero a ella, eso ya no le importaba. No creía que fuese muy consciente de lo que había pasado realmente con su marido…o se sentía liberada.

Me era extraño sentir compasión por Jessica. Supuestamente, los condenados a muerte estábamos desarraigados de todo sentimiento terrenal, pero no sería humana si no me doliese la nueva situación de Jessica.

No podía decir que lo sintiese por Mike, pero no creía que nadie se mereciese morir y menos de aquella manera tan terrible.

Al recordar los tiempos en los que me habían obligado a casarme con él y había jugado tan sucio para intentar conseguirme, yo misma hubiese deseado clavarle las tijeras en el abdomen de haberme tocado con sus sucias manos.

Con el paso de los años se había vuelto aun más cruel y mezquino. Por todos sus crímenes, tendría que estar en la cárcel, pero nadie podía jugar a ser Dios y arrebatar la vida de aquella manera.

Pero aquel "Dios" tenía a Dawn y si quería recuperarla, tendría que acatar, una por una, las reglas del juego.

No podía perder a Dawn. Me había arrastrado cinco años para existir y ella, en el poco tiempo que habíamos pasado juntas, me había devuelto un trozo de mi alma. Si ella dejase de existir, sería como si Edward muriese de nuevo.

Tenía que pensar en positivo. Tal vez si me tenía a mí, la dejaría a ella. Yo era su objetivo. No una pobre niña.

Seguramente, estaría asustada y muerta de miedo.

"_Tranquila, pequeña, voy a por ti_", Me prometí más a mi misma que a ella.

Jugueteé con el bolso nerviosamente, y noté algo frío y muy duro dentro de él. Cerré los ojos y sonreí a medias. Nunca podría agradecer lo suficiente a mi padre que me enseñase a disparar. Y con una Colt en mi bolsillo, me emborrachaba una sensación de falsa seguridad.

-Una pena…-El chasquido del taxista me devolvió a la realidad por unos instantes.

Moví la cabeza por inercia.

-¿Perdone?

-Me estaba refiriendo a Chicago. Esta ciudad ha cambiado tanto… ¡Que sociedad! ¡Que pillastres! ¡A esto no hay derecho! No me puedo creer que en cinco años, todo se haya degradado tanto. Todo el mundo sabe que la ciudad pertenece a Al Capone y a sus pillastres, pero la policía no hace nada para evitarlo. Mas bien al contrario. Están comprados…esos canallas… ¡Y yo les tengo que pagar con mis impuestos! ¡Valientes sinvergüenzas!...

Dejé que el taxista se despachara a gusto con la sociedad de Chicago, en concreto, y la del país en general, mientras se me iba formando un nudo en el estómago al acercarme a mi destino.

-¿Tú no eres de aquí, verdad?-Volvió a dirigirse a mí.

-Sí…-De repente aquel simpático taxista me había devuelto parte del humor y me sentí con ganas de hablar, aunque fuese para distraerme-…Nací aquí, pero he estado unos años fuera. En Paris.

-Hermosa ciudad-Asintió con la cabeza-Pero tiene un gran defecto a mi gusto.

-¿Cuál?

-Está llena de franceses-Se rió y yo, por automatismo, dibujé una sonrisa- Degenerados europeos.

-Para usted todo el mundo está degenerado.

-Son estos tiempos-Volvió a chasquear-Creo que esta panda de gandules necesitan otra gran guerra para espabilarse. Lo mejor que les puede pasar, es que al ver que están en el centro del infierno, es que se den cuenta que la vida son cuatro tonterías y dejarían de hacer el imbécil…y en el peor de los casos, los demás nos libraríamos de tanta basura como hay por aquí…¡A la mierda Al Capone y sus secuaces!...

-¡Claro!-Musité.

Me dedicó una sonrisa cordial. Como la de un padre a una hija traviesa.

-Se ha vestido muy elegante para ir a un lugar que todavía no han acondicionado para su apertura-Cambio su sonrisa por una de complicidad-Déjeme adivinar. Creo que eso tiene algo que ver con una cita, ¿A que no me he equivocado?...

-Algo así…-Balbuceé.

-¡Juventud, divino tesoro!-Suspiró-Espero que el chaval sea decente y se porte bien con usted. Si la próxima vez que la encuentre, no me dice que la ha tratado bien, dígamelo e iré a pegarle una paliza-Me miró de arriba abajo-Es usted una mujer muy guapa….Le aseguro que si yo tuviese diez años menos y no estuviese lisiado, le tiraría los tejos…¡Uhm, vaya que sí!

Para entonces habíamos llegado a nuestro destino y cada parte de mi cuerpo se iba derritiendo hasta convertirse en gelatina, a medida que me iba haciendo a la idea que yo tenía que entrar allí y posiblemente nunca saldría.

-Quédese con la vuelta-Le di veinte dólares-cómprele algo a su mujer y a sus hijos.

Se rió a mandíbula batiente enseñándome su boca desdentada.

-Mi mujer es una víbora y mis hijos me chupan el dinero….parecen vampiros. Pero mi nieta Amanda es un sol hasta que crezca. Creo que le compraré aquel caballito de madera que vimos el otro día en la juguetería…

-Eso le gustará-Por lo menos iba a morir después de hacer feliz a una niña.

-Bueno, señorita, espero que tenga buena suerte. Aunque no creo que la necesite. Tengo el presentimiento de que todo le va a salir a pedir de boca…Sería un tonto si él no quisiera nada con usted. Hágame caso, esto va sal ir bien. Tengo fama de brujo y más en temas de amor…

Dejé de escucharle a medida que me iba adentrando más y más en el edificio.

Aun estaba a medias, por lo que me sorprendió que al girar el picaporte, se abriese con tanta facilidad. Solo podía significar una cosa.

Él estaba allí y me esperaba.

Por un momento, me rebelé ante la idea de entrar en aquel lugar y formar parte de su juego. Estuve tentada a irme y llamar a Elizabeth. Ella sabría que hacer en aquellos casos. Y la policía estaba más capacitada que yo para salvar a Dawn. Estuve vacilante delante de la puerta sin, realmente, decidir a dar el último paso hacia el umbral.

Y de repente, un ruido. Una voz. Una suplica.

"_¡Mamá!"_

Se trataba de Dawn. Y me necesitaba.

Todas las dudas que habitaban en mi mente, desparecieron y sin pensarlo me adentré en el edificio.

Tal vez por fuera, fuese bastante llamativo, pero por dentro, con los mármoles blancos y negros y sus paredes recubiertas por grandes espejos, daba una increíble sensación de claustrofobia. Me tuve que abrazar por la creciente sensación de frío en el ambiente. Unos débiles rayos de sol, que asomaban por las nubes grises, se colaban por las pequeñas ventanas, daban un contraste de luz en la oscuridad de la sala.

El silencio era una mala señal. Me asusté solo por oír mis propios tacones acompasándose con mi respiración. No me gustaba todo aquello y me sentía incomoda.

Con pasos medidos y contados, me acerqué a una puerta hecha de espejos y me dispuse a abrirla. Tal vez, Dawn estaría allí.

Estaba tan ansiosa por encontrar a Dawn que no me di cuenta de que algo saltó al abrir la puerta y se abalanzó sobre mí. Por inercia, me agazapé levemente, me protegí el rostro con un brazo y con el otro golpeé a mi atacante. No hubo sonido alguno, solo vi, borrosamente, algo que se balanceaba y se sujetaba en el aire.

Al enfocar mejor, no fui capaz de reprimir un grito. Algo pequeño y nauseabundo, como el cuerpo despellejado de un animal, solo que estaba totalmente desangrado. Estaba balanceándose de una cuerda atada al cuello y giraba sobre si mismo. Me eché a temblar cuando sus inexpresivos ojos se fijaron en mí. Esta vez, evité chillar.

Reconocí el collar que llevaba lo que anteriormente se podía haber denominado como gato.

-¡Hijo de puta!-Rechiné entre dientes. Pero ya no podía hacer nada por el pobre Perseo; solamente salvar a su dueña.

Retrocedí un par de pasos con el corazón encogido.

"_¡Mamá!"_

-¿Dawn?

Esta vez ya no había duda. La había oído con toda claridad.

"_¡Mamá, mamá, mamá! ¿Dónde estás?"_

Salí corriendo hacia delante buscando a la propietaria de aquella voz.

-¿Dawn?-Volví a llamarla-Respóndeme, por favor.

"_¡Mamá!"_

-¡Dawn!

"_Tengo miedo"_

-¡Dawn!

"_¡Un hombre malo!"_

-¡Dawn!

Me estaba cercando a un armario y me parecía que sus gritos procedían de allí.

-¡Dawn, cariño, estoy aquí, solo tienes que gritar y yo te encontraré!-Le rogué.

Obtuve una respuesta, pero no era la que yo me esperaba.

"_¡Ja, ja, ja, ja…!"_

Aquella risa infantil y despreocupada me dejó en el sitio. De la impresión, mi mente se vació y me quedé totalmente abrumada. Ningún músculo se movió de mi cuerpo, mientras las carcajadas resonaban por toda la habitación.

Algo me decía que me había estado comportando como una estúpida y se habían reído a mi costa.

Mis sospechas quedaron confirmadas al oír una voz que no tenía que ver con esto:

"_¡Dawn, deja de comportarte tan mal con el pobre Arthur!..."_, Elizabeth estaba regañando a Dawn. Era una conversación típica entre una madre que regañaba a una hija traviesa. La de una madre que no estaba preocupada por la vida de su hija. La de una madre que no veía ninguna amenaza en su futuro. Sencillamente, porque nunca la hubo.

"_¿Se puede saber que haces metida en el trastero? ¿Y por qué has atado al pobre Arthur?"_

Con desganas, abrí las puertas del armario.

Allí no había nada. Solo un fonógrafo.

Recordé lo mucho que a Elizabeth le gustaba esos aparatos y su afición por grabar los pequeños hechos cotidianos de su tranquila vida familiar.

"_¡Solo estábamos ensayando para la obra de teatro! ¿Soy buena actriz?"_

"_La verdad que estás hecha una magnifica pieza"_

"_¡Voy a ser una magnifica actriz de teatro!"_

"_Creo que el cine, en estos instantes, tiene más futuro, cariño"_

"_¡Cuando sea famosa, yo seré la que te de ordenes a ti!"_

"… _¡Claro!, pero mientras ese día llega, ¿Por qué no te quitas mi vestido y desatas al pobre Arthur?.... ¡Oh, Dios!...un vestido de cien dólares, comprado hace apenas una semana, ya está para tirarlo…"_

"_¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!...."_

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Era contagioso. Incluso yo misma, me sentí tentada a reírme a carcajadas.

En mi risa había varios componentes. Alivio, histeria, rabia,…

Dawn estaba a salvo. Siempre lo había estado.

Nunca fue su victima.

La victima siempre había sido yo.

Y ahora ya me tenía.

Debería sentirme furiosa. Pero aquello no era la sensación predominante que albergaba mi cuerpo.

Me sentía incluso agradecida por ver que Dawn no se había involucrado en el asunto. Esto era entre él y yo…entre él y yo…

El frío de la sala se fue condensando hasta hacerse aun más presente y pesado, y calándose en mis huesos.

Pero ya no estaba asustada.

En realidad, ya todo me daba igual. Estaba segura que nunca más vería la luz del sol, pero Dawn sí lo haría. Aquello era importante.

Mi mente se había habituado a mi nuevo estado de aletargamiento, que ni siquiera me asusté, al sentir, a pocos centímetros de mí su aliento quemándome la oreja, su jadeante respiración, y ver como su reflejo en los espejos me rodeaba una y mil veces, sonriendo y observando, con precaución, cada uno de mis movimientos.

-Ella no está-Mi voz sonó demasiado apática para ser un reproche-Nunca ha estado, ¿Verdad?

-No-Su voz era como la había oído en el teléfono aunque, cara a cara, imponía más-Lo siento, Bella. No tenía otra opción. No creo que hubieras venido si no llego a recurrir a esto.

-¿Dónde está Dawn?

-No lo sé-Su voz rebosaba sinceridad mientras acercaba sus dedos a un mechón de mi cabello y se embriagaba con su olor-Conmigo no. Su desaparición no ha sido cosa mía.

-Claro-Tendría que sentir repulsa por él, pero lo único que pude hacer dedicar una pequeña sonrisa a mi propia imagen.

Me sentía casi eufórica. El no haría daño a Dawn y yo ponía rostro a mi asesino. Empecé a fijarme en cada uno de los detalles, de abajo arriba. Aparentaría tener treinta años. Como mucho, cuarenta. Su ropa era informal, nada elegante, descosida, sucia y raída. Iba completamente descalzo. Con aspecto de vagabundo. Cuerpo musculoso y liviano. Facciones anonidas y pelo castaño y mugriento cortado en mechones irregulares.

No hubiera destacado demasiado, si no hubiera sido por la palidez extrema de su piel, aquellos siniestros ojos con su extrañísimo iris rojo, similar a la sangre, pero sobre todo, lo que más pánico me daba de él, su sonrisa inhumana y cruel. Por aquella sonrisa, adiviné que yo no tenía ninguna esperanza de salir viva de este encuentro.

No tuve demasiado tiempo para fijarme en nada más, cuando sentí algo más similar a una garra que a una mano, apretar con una fuerza hercúlea, mi muñeca y girarme para enfrentarse a mí. Todo en menos tiempo que un parpadeo. Aquello me dejó sin aliento en los pulmones. A él le pareció divertido oírme y verme jadear. Temblé al sentir su inesperada fría piel sobre la mía, sudorosa y cálida.

-…Estás helado…-Me quejé débilmente.

-No tienes ni idea, ¿Verdad?-Se acercó a mí, susurrándome al oído.

-No sé lo que me intentas decir-Gemí al notar que me presionaba más fuerte la muñeca.

-Creo que más bien intentas ignorarlo porque crees que te será más sencillo aceptarlo.

-Me vas a matar de todas maneras,- me envalentoné. Quizás se tratase de la indiferencia por la vida por la que todos los moribundos pasábamos en los últimos instantes -; ¿Acaso importa quien?

-Creo que siempre es bueno saber la verdad, aunque en tu caso, solo sea para saber como vas a morir-Su voz rebosaba tanta lastima que lo tomé como una muestra más de su sarcasmo.

Ronroneó y alzó su mano para acomodarla en mi rostro.

-Tan suave…-Volvió a coger un mechón de mi pelo y se lo llevó hasta su nariz, aspirando de nuevo su aroma, haciendo que sus aletas se dilatasen hasta llegar al éxtasis-…tan floral, tan inocente, tan calida y leal hasta la muerte…eres bastante estúpida, pero admito que tienes agallas. Mis otras victimas suplicaban y sollozaban como niños pequeños que no les matasen… los que se daban cuenta realmente, claro. Pero aquello solo servía para que yo me cabrease más y bueno…-Se encogió de hombros-…Creo que ya has leído en la noticias lo que pasa cuando me cabrean.

Cuando pasó sus dedos fríos y sucios por la piel de mi mejilla, la sensación de asco sumada a una leve chispa de inconformismo, hizo florecer en mi interior una llamarada de rebeldía, y por una milésima, me negué a rendirme.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y al meter la mano en mi bolso, encontré lo que estaba buscando. Frío y acerado. No estaba muy segura, pero agradecí a mi padre que me hubiese enseñado a usar una de esas.

Estaba distraído y eso fue un error para él.

-…No sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando a una victima como tú-Ronroneó y comprendí que mi momento había llegado.

De alguna manera, conseguí echarme para atrás y desasirme de su agarre. Le desafié con la mirada y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, le apunté con la pistola en la cabeza.

-A lo mejor vamos a cambiar las normas del juego, ahora-Le avisé arrastrando cada silaba-Ya no te crees tan poderoso, ¿Verdad?

Esperaba que en su rostro apareciese una expresión de pánico, frustración o rabia. Pero solo pude ver como salían arrugas en su frente, debido a que estaba frunciendo el ceño, sin darme una señal de estar dominado por el miedo. Mas bien parecía escéptico.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-Inquirí recargando el gatillo-Tal vez pueda dártelo sin necesidad de hacer tanto daño…

Y su escepticismo se convirtió en mofa. Me quedé perpleja cuando empezó a reírse ruidosamente. Todo aquello era siniestro.

Por un momento, tuve la sensación que quien sujetaba el arma era él y no yo.

-Te lo advierto…-Le amenacé con un hilo de voz, acercándole más la pistola a la sien.

-¡Ja, ja, ja…!-Se rió estrepitosamente haciendo eco en la vacía sala de baile y que este rebotase en mi cabeza-¡De verdad, que eres tan ingenua! ¡No te lo imaginas! ¡Ni siquiera se te pasa por la cabeza! ¡Una niña de cuatro años lo comprendió a la primera y tú, teniendo la evidencia delante de tus ojos, te niegas a creerlo! ¡Incluso morirías sin creerlo!

Apenas parpadeé y vi como la pistola se escapaba de mis manos y caía al suelo haciendo un ruido metálico contra el. Y a la par, una extraña fuerza me atraía hacia el suelo y caí, apoyando mis manos en este para amortiguar la caída.

-¡Ah!-Jadeé frotándome la muñeca.

Con un movimiento felino, se colocó de cuclillas a mi lado y me cogió de la muñeca para captar su olor.

-¿Qué es lo que quiero de ti?-Aspiró en mi piel-Creo que te voy a ayudar un poco…-Movió la cabeza divertido- …Los adultos os creéis tan importantes. Tenéis el erróneo concepto de pensar que creer en los cuentos de hadas solo son para los niños y con vuestra cerrada mente racional, no os dais cuenta que ellos son más inteligentes que vosotros. Por lo menos, tu pequeña amiguita sabe como enfrentarse a mí y eso le ha salvado la vida…Eso y tu entrada en escena…

-¿Eres tan canalla para atreverte a hacer daño a una niña pequeña?-Le desafíe con una mueca de horror y asco en mi rostro. Toda aquella persona que se sintiese tentado de hacer daño a un ser indefenso era un completo cobarde.

Pero él no parecía arrepentido de nada.

-…Yo no tengo la culpa que la pequeña me viese en el parque y sintiese lastima de mí. Ni le pedí que me invitara a pasar a vuestra casa, dicho de paso que una vez que se me invita, yo ya tengo acceso libre para siempre. Sencillamente, yo solo me encontraba en el lugar adecuado y en el momento adecuado. Los niños son tan confiados y tan puros. Enseguida, se hacen amigos tuyos si les das algún signo de confianza. Y con Dawn no me costó demasiado. Teóricamente, ella estaba muy protegida…hay otros…digamos que mis superiores, la verdad que no se como explicártelo, no les hubiese gustado ver como atacaba a una niña y aun menos a esa niña, pero no me importaba correr el riesgo en absoluto. Llevo más de trescientos años corriendo riesgos y he sobrevivido. Puedo decir que soy implacable. Sencillamente, solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para atacar. Pero llegaste tú y sencillamente, decidí cambiar mis objetivos. Tú y tu delicioso olor, tal vez algo floral y adulterado, pero no dejas de ser deliciosa-Remarcó la palabra deliciosa de manera morbosamente lasciva.

A pesar de todo el horror que estaba sintiendo al escuchar cada una de sus palabras, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Me sentía como una victima de una serpiente, a la que se tenía tan hipnotizada que ni siquiera hacía la voluntad de moverse. Quizás era lo suficientemente morbosa para interesarme por la manera que él quería matarme.

Sin reparar en mi estado de animo, James siguió hablando:

-…Por lo tanto, ¿Por qué elegir al pequeño pececillo cuando se puede pescar al grande?... Quise que mi pequeña amiga participase en el juego y viniese aquí para que todo fuese más real. Pero tengo que admitir que me sorprendió cuando ella se negó a seguirme. La hablé de ti y se enfadó bastante. Me dijo que ya no quería ser mi amiga. Se le pueden achacar celos infantiles…no me dejó acercarme a ti ni un solo centímetro en aquella fiesta. Si ahora estás aquí y que no hubiese terminado contigo en aquella fiesta, fue gracias a su intervención. Creo que le debes un día más de vida…

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo ella para que tú te alejases de mí?-Me asombraba que Dawn fuese tan lista. En eso se parecía a su hermano. Demasiado despierta para ser tan pequeña.

-Creer en los cuentos de hadas que tú le contabas y que no quieres hacerlo…

-… ¿Acaso importan?...

Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró:

-Voy a ayudarte-Su siniestra risa resonó en mi mente-… ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que más deseo de ti? Dímelo tú. Mi piel es fría, y mi roce te hace temblar. La oscuridad es mi reino. He caminado entre los humanos y los no humanos durante siglos. No vivo por lo tanto tampoco puedo morir realmente, no como las limitadas mentes humanas pensáis, y mucho menos con vuestros estúpidos juguetitos-Se rió tenuemente al ver la pistola en el suelo-…¿Necesitas más pistas, querida?

El aire no me llegaba a los pulmones ya que mis nervios cerraban todas las vías que me permitían respirar con normalidad.

"_Los monstruos no existen_"

-No…-Mi voz temblaba.

-…Querida, bienvenida a la realidad. Donde los monstruos existimos…

Y dicho eso, sonrió abiertamente mostrándome toda una hilera de dientes blancos…donde destacaban dos finísimos y afilados colmillos.

Me tapé la boca para sofocar un grito.

-Respóndeme ahora, Bella, ¿Qué es lo que quiero de ti?

"_Los_ _Quileutes nos sentimos orgullosos de ser descendientes directos de aquellos hombres que hicieron pactos con los espíritus de la tierra, el agua, el aire y el fuego, para adquirir la fuerza, la destreza y la astucia de los lobos, a los cuales, consideramos nuestros hermanos de sangre y espíritu…"_, Retrocedí varios años, hasta mi niñez feliz y libre de amenazas y por un momento, me encontré, en medio de la noche, alrededor del fuego, donde el viejo Billy Black empezaba a contarnos historias. Jacob estaba aterrado e intentaba agarrarse a mi cintura, y Edward, irritado le echaba a patadas, _"…Los espíritus nos dieron la tierra de nuestros antepasados y nos prometieron paz y prosperidad, a cambio de una promesa. Nosotros deberíamos ser los protectores de todos aquellos seres que cayesen en las manos de los espíritus malignos. espíritus sedientos de sangre que tomaban la forma de jóvenes de piel blanca, como la nieve, y belleza procedente de los infiernos para engañar con sus encantos a los ilusos mortales y arrebatarles la vida y corromper su alma…Nosotros fuimos llamados para acabar con ellos…"_

"_¿Demonios bebedores de sangre?"_, Asustada, enterré mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward y este me abrazaba para que yo no tuviese miedo.

"_Los rostros pálidos los denomináis fríos…"_

"_Fríos"_

Aun recordaba el sonido de los sollozos de Jacob, el castañear de mis dientes debido al pánico, y el resoplar nervioso de Edward.

"_¡Oh, venga ya!"_, Replicó con voz impaciente, _"Bram Stoker me da más miedo que eso"_, Se hacía el valiente. Pero yo sabía que solo quería impresionarme para que yo no tuviese miedo. Y el caso era que lo conseguía.

Billy le pegó una colleja.

"_¡Niño impío y blasfemo!"_, Le amenazaba torvamente, _"Los espíritus recordaran tu pecado y tus burlas hacia ellos y te castigaran, quitándote el alma y obligándote a vivir en las tinieblas de la noche alimentándote de la sangre de los seres inocentes…"_

"_¿Me estás amenazando con invocar a los espíritus malignos para que me conviertan en frío?"_, No parecía muy impresionado.

"_¡Te lo advierto, niño! ¡Los espíritus te castigaran y te convertirás en frío!"_

"_Cuando eso pase, recuérdame que lo primero que haga, será ir a tu casa a patearte el trasero, por ser tan mala persona y asustar a los niños…"_, Miró a Jacob y empezó a reírse, _"Y de paso, me beberé la sangre de Jacob."_

Nunca olvidaría toda la clase de amenazas y maldiciones que Billy le soltó mientras Jacob lloraba inconsolablemente. Pero a Edward no le parecía importar todo aquello. Incluso, le divertía:

"_¡No te preocupes!", _Me susurró al oído, _"Tal vez si me convierto en un frío, puedo protegerte mejor de los monstruos que nos quieran hacer daño"_

-¿Bella?-James me devolvió a la realidad canturreando mi nombre. Le volví a mirar y sus colmillos me hicieron temblar. Estaban demasiado cerca de la piel de mi muñeca-Te lo volveré a preguntar. ¿Qué es lo que más deseo de ti?

Jadeé aterrada ante la idea. Aquello no significaba que no fuese real y que no lo mencionase no tendría más razón de existir. Pero sencillamente, era incapaz de mover mi lengua para articular una sola palabra.

-¿Qué es lo que más deseo de ti?-volvió a preguntarme por tercera vez, al ver que no respondía.

Acabé rindiéndome a la evidencia.

-Mi sangre-Solté un pesado suspiro.

-Muy bien, Bella. Ya has comprendido-Me rozó la piel de mi mentón con sus finos y gélidos dedos, sin darse cuenta, aparentemente, de que temblaba bajo su roce.

"_Si no adquieres la fe de un niño, morirás…"_, La advertencia de Billy volvió a resonar en mi cabeza cuando James se dispuso a acercar sus colmillos a mi muñeca. Y entonces recordé aquel pequeño objeto metálico que Billy me dio a la salida de la fiesta.

James estaba distraído olisqueando mi muñeca, por lo tanto no se fijó en que yo revolvía un bolsillo y sacaba el mechero. La primera parte de la leyenda resultó ser verdadera. Esperaba que la parte de cómo ahuyentarle también lo fuese.

De todas formas solo tenía esa baza.

-No te preocupes…-Ronroneó sobre mi piel-Por haber sido tan complaciente, te haré pasar por esto lo más rápido e indoloramente que pueda-Me juró.

Moví la cabeza en señal de gesto negativo y pillé un dobladillo de su camisa.

-Yo aun no he dicho mi última palabra-Encendí el mechero y prendí la llama en el dobladillo.

En menos de un pestañeo, James me soltó, dando, con velocidad felina, pasos hacia atrás incoherentes y emitiendo un alarido de terror, más parecido al de una alimaña que a un ser humano.

-¡Zorra!-Bramó.

No tenía tiempo para comprobar cuan efectiva había sido mi defensa, me levanté lo más rápidamente que pude, y corrí sin mirar atrás.

No pensé, mi cerebro no tomaba el control. Solo mi instinto de querer salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Incluso me llevé la agradable sorpresa de ser capaz de coordinar la cabeza y las piernas a la vez, y no tropezarme en el intento. Aquello, en otras circunstancias, lo hubiera considerado un triunfo.

Sentía arder la zona de mi pecho por falta de aire, y los pulmones me dolían, pero al ver la puerta de emergencia, aquello dejó de tener importancia. Tenía la esperanza de intuir, que si lograba cruzar la puerta y salir a la calle, estaría a salvo.

Alcé el brazo para que mi mano llegase al picaporte…y al rozar mis yemas de los dedos con el frío metal de este, una ráfaga de aire se interpuso en el medio y pronto sentí en mi rostro un dolor tan intenso que por un momento pensé que mi cabeza había volado.

Aquella sensación me impidió mantenerme en pie y volví a caer en el suelo, de forma tan violenta, como frugales habían sido mis esperanzas.

Me sentía tan adormecida por este, que ni siquiera me molesté en asustarme ni asombrarme de cómo había conseguido llegar antes que yo.

En los cuentos de hadas, la magia existe, y los monstruos la utilizan para hacer daño.

Yo estaba encerrada en este cuento de hadas, donde el príncipe no rescataría a la princesa y el monstruo no obtendría su castigo. Al fin y al cabo, la magia oscura también formaba parte de los cuentos.

Agradecí que el dolor me anestesiase, ya que al oír los furiosos gruñidos de James, comprendí enseguida, que hasta que mi vida no se extinguiese de mi cuerpo, yo no pararía de sufrir.

Lo mejor que podría hacer, sería mostrar resistencia pasiva, y no caer en su sádico juego.

-¡Veo que te gusta jugar duro, zorra de mierda! ¡No te preocupes, no te he dado un tortazo muy fuerte! ¡Si te rompo el cráneo, esto dejara de tener gracia!-Me chilló mientras me levantaba y zarandeaba como a una muñeca de trapo, para después percibir una gran opresión en mi pecho y salir disparada por el aire, venciendo las leyes de la gravedad, hasta sentir el impacto de mi cuerpo contra una superficie lisa y plana, que estalló en mil pedazos al producirse la colisión.

El filo de uno de los trozos del cristal-lo más probable que se tratase de un espejo-rasgó una parte de mi cuero cabelludo y algo de consistencia líquida, viscosa y de olor nauseabundo a oxido y sal, se derramó a velocidad vertiginosa.

Oí el goteo impregnando mi ropa, en los trozos restantes de espejo y sobre el suelo

Entreabrí los ojos y me horroricé al ver teñido un gran trozo de aquel pulido y blanco suelo de escarlata y varios trozos del espejo de color rojo.

Con morboso desagrado, fijé mi escasa y borrosa vista en James, a escasos centímetros de mí, y sus finos colmillos descubiertos y su rostro extasiado de salvaje placer.

Los parpados se me cerraron, plúmbeos, al sentirme hipnotizada por los cambiantes ojos de James. El ultimo color que visualicé, fue el negro. O tal vez, ya todo estuviese de ese color.

-Chica mala…-Canturreó James, demasiado cerca de mí, mientras sentía como se me alzaba un brazo y mi cuerpo se convulsionaba con el choque de temperaturas tan opuestas. En la ambivalencia de su humor, volvía a predominar el bueno. Mala señal. O tal vez, todo fuese malo para mí-…Me has hecho enfadar-Cogió delicadamente mi dedo meñique y jugueteó con él-…y tú deberías saber lo que le ocurre a la chicas malas cuando el bueno de tío James se enfada, ocurren cosas como…esta…-Dobló rápidamente mi dedo y el chasquido de este, al sentir como se rompía, me hizo quebrantar mi promesa y mi garganta emitió un grito de dolor agudo de dolor.

-…Creo que te viene bien un poco más de dosis…- Repitió la misma operación con el siguiente dedo. Volví a gritar hasta que la garganta se me entumeció.

-¡Pídeme piedad…!-Me exigió.

A eso me negué. Posiblemente, podría obligarme a gritar, pero no a humillarme por el poco halito de vida que le quedaba a mi cuerpo.

Como respuesta, volvió a romperme otro dedo y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos con fluidez.

-…Te felicito. Eres estúpida, como la mayoría de los de tu especie, pero has demostrado estar hecha de otra pasta mucho más dura que la de la mayoría de mis presas. Un hombre ya estaría lloriqueando y suplicando mi compasión, y tú ni siquiera te inmutas-Su voz tenía cierto de matiz de cómica sorpresa-Eso podría decir mucho en tu favor…o mucho en tu contra. ¡No seas testaruda! Aun puedes elegir morir sin dolor.

No.

Suspiró pesadamente como si estuviese frustrado.

-Tú misma-Susurró mientras maniobraba de la misma forma con otro de mis dedos. Esta vez, logré sofocar el grito.

Lo peor de todo que aun me quedaba la mano derecha con todos los dedos intactos.

-Bueno, tendremos que probar otra cosa…-Chasqueó la lengua.

Si no le había temido lo suficiente hasta este momento, mi estómago se ennudeció de terror solo de pensar lo que se lo podría estar pasando por la mente.

Un impulso me hizo arquear mi espalda y mi corazón dio un brinco hasta casi liberarme del pecho, cuando sentí en la fina piel de mi rostro, cerca del lagrimal de mi ojo derecho, como algo pulido, frío y muy afilado, la rozaba.

Ahogué el grito y sollocé.

James se equivocaba. Era demasiado cobarde para mirar de qué objeto se trataba.

-Piel humana-Musitó siniestramente mientras deslizaba el objeto por mi rostro, alejándole, para mi alivio, de mis ojos-Es tan hermosa, tan cálida, tan suave…tan delicada…Me pregunto…-Hizo una pausa teatral mientras aquello, fuese lo que fuese, se desplazaba con suma delicadeza desde mi cuello hasta mi hombro-…Me preguntaba si este pequeño trozo de espejo que es capaz de hacer esto-Oí el ruido de la tela del tirante desgarrarse en dos-…¡También puede hacer esto!…

-¡Ay!-Me asusté de mi misma al saber que aquel grito gutural y desnaturalizado, pudiese ser emitido por una garganta humana. Concretamente, la mía.

Pero sentir como te van haciendo cortes con un afilado cristal desde la muñeca al codo y tu piel se va disgregando de los músculos y hacía que la sangre fluyese al libre albedrío, era algo que superaba el umbral de dolor de cualquier ser humano.

¿Por qué no perdía la consciencia? Todo sería más sencillo.

Teóricamente, al recibir el enésimo corte sobre mi muñeca, tendría que haber estado insensibiliza, pero aquel último corte había sido tan bestial que me hizo abrir mis adormilados ojos de un golpe. Mi garganta estaba despellejada y mis cuerdas vocales totalmente entumecidas.

Si me hubiera pedido que le rogase piedad, no lo hubiera conseguido. Era incapaz de decir una sola palabra.

James me sonrió con cruel suficiencia, y para provocarme, se acercó el cristal a la boca y con su lengua, empezó a lamerlo tortuosamente lenta y delicadamente, deleitándose con su sabor.

Giré la cabeza para evitar ver aquel repulsivo espectáculo que había realizado James a costa de mi sangre.

-¡Hum, deliciosa! ¡Mejor de lo que me hubiera podido imaginar!-Ronroneó con placer-Aunque tener la imagen mental de cómo va a quedar tu cuerpo mientras corto tu piel en millones de tiras y veo como se escapa tu sangre de las venas… ¡Vamos, no te rindas ahora, Bella! ¡No hemos hecho más que empezar!

En aquel momento tenía que haber sentido un corte en cualquier zona de mi cuerpo, donde cruelmente, James hubiera tenido el gusto de hacerlo.

Pero no pasó nada.

Me eché a temblar.

Aun nada.

-¡Hum!-Gruñó. Pero no era su tono habitual. Sonaba a inquieto y preocupado.

Volví a entreabrir los ojos, y, entre las brumas de mis ojos, observé a medias como se envaraba y se movía en círculos. Nervioso y sorprendido.

Me pareció ver que olisqueaba algo.

Quizás mis sentidos estuviesen atrofiados, pero yo no pude captar aquel olor que tanto le inquietaba.

Con un movimiento invisible y felino, se acercó a mí y me taladró con la mirada.

-¿Le has dicho a alguien donde ibas?-Preguntó seriamente. Ya no estaba tan eufórico como hace un momento y respiraba deprisa y nerviosamente.

Aquello me hizo envalentonarme.

-Por supuesto que no…-Le desafié-No pretendo cargar sobre mi conciencia, el convertir a una persona inocente en tu aperitivo… ¡Maldito bastardo!

-¡No me jodas!-Al oír otro chasquido, comprendí que me había partido el único dedo que me quedaba sano de la mano izquierda. No le había gustado mi respuesta, pero me daba igual. Yo también me había vuelto sádica y obtenía placer al ver como él ya no se sentía tan seguro de si mismo, y empezaba a perder el control sobre la situación…Fuese lo que fuese lo que le hiciese perder los estribos de aquella manera. Ni siquiera me dolió. Ver por un momento, algo de inquietud en James, me era suficiente para calmar cualquier daño que este me hiciese.

Oí un chasquido procedente de las maderas de los andamios del techo. A lo que yo no le dí la más mínima importancia, hizo que James se envarase y gruñese.

-No estamos solos-Confirmó.

Reprimí un gemido. No podía decir que sintiese alivio al conocer que además de James y yo, hubiese otra persona en esta sala.

Podría tratarse de un obrero. Daba igual que me viese y tratase de ayudarme. Un simple humano no podría con James. Y yo no quería más muertes. Con la mía era suficiente.

Pero las palabras de James me hicieron darme cuenta de mi error de pensamientos.

-…Tengo competencia. Habrá olido tu sangre y ha venido hasta aquí…

Mala señal.

James leyó mis pensamientos por las líneas de expresión de mi asustado rostro, y se permitió volver a sonreírme.

-Para ti, querida, da igual lo que pase. Tu muerte es inminente…Solo que puede ser él o yo…Y créeme, que preferirás que sea yo-Me acarició un mechón de mi cabeza-...Porque si has llegado a pensar que es humano, estás muy equivocada. Es de mi especie…Y no está de muy buen humor que digamos-Me informó mientras me acariciaba el rostro sin reparar en el asco que me producía que me tocase-…Está furioso.

Y efectivamente, James tenía razón. Porque esta vez, fui testigo y pude oír alto y claro, un gruñido aterrador, más parecido al de un león. Como el que había visto en el zoológico cuando era pequeña y Charlie me llevó una vez a pasar la tarde.

Pero el león que me gruñó de pequeña, solo lo hizo para llamar la atención y mostrar su poderío.

Este rugido no era nada que hubiese podido imaginar oír antes. Imponía un terror instintivo y sobrenatural al que mi cuerpo ya no podría acostumbrarse. No quería saber quien de los dos se llevaba el dudoso honor de arremeter contra mis pedazos.

Estaba tan saturada de sensaciones, que sencillamente me colapsé y me hundí, mecida en las oscuras sombras.

Cerré los ojos y me dediqué a soñar hasta que la parca me determinase cuando sería el momento de pasar de las manos de Hipnos a Tanatos.

Seguramente, era parte del sueño oír a James, moverse en círculos a mi alrededor y vociferar burlonamente contra su involuntario invitado:

-¡Ey, tranquilo!-Se rió-No hay que ponerse nerviosos. Es cierto que yo vi primero a esa humana. Llevo tiempo acechándola y me he tenido que utilizar toda clase de triquiñuelas para atraerla hasta mí. Aunque puedo comprenderte…Esa sangre es tan embriagadora, que no me extraña que te hayas vuelto loco. Pero me siento generoso, amigo. Aquí tenemos para los dos. Está un poco flacucha pero nos la apañaremos. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apuntas?... ¡No seas maleducado!... ¡Por lo menos, sal, da la cara y salúdame!

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Más silencio aun…que fue roto por un ruido atronador y rápido, más similar a la colisión de dos rocas, chocando a gran velocidad que acabó con un ruido de un cuerpo atravesando los espejos y acompañado de un rugido profundo, impregnado de la más terrible ira…

…pero a la vez, increíblemente familiar.

-¡Bastardo, cabrón, sádico, hijo de puta…! ¿Te sirve como saludo? ¿O prefieres que te estreche la mano, antes de enviarte al infierno del que nunca debiste salir, alimaña de mierda?-A pesar de lo malsonante de aquellas palabras, aquella voz gutural, oscura y siniestra, estaba grabada en mi memoria desde mi uso de razón. Formaba parte de mí. Ya que había aprendido a conocer y a diferenciar cada uno de sus matices y sus octavas.

…Era la voz que yo amaba por encima de todas las cosas.

Y todo dejó de tener importancia.

Dawn y Elizabeth se desvanecieron como un etéreo recuerdo y las dejé a ellas para que rehicieran su vida. Sobrevivirían.

Y con aquella indiferencia, me dí cuenta que yo ya no estaba caminando entre los vivos. No había sido tan terrible ni tan doloroso.

…Parecía que fue ayer cuando él me prometió que vendría a buscarme…

… y lo había cumplido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tres cosas:

A) Mea culpa por haber tardado tanto. No era esa mi intencion, pero ha habido asuntos de causa mayor y he llegado a casa muy tarde y sin ganas de escribir. Espero que la espera os haya merecido la pena.

B) Agradecer a las personas que se han ofrecido ayudarnos a Yuliss y a mi con la traduccin de este fic en ingles. No he podido responder personalmente al mail que me han mandado...causas de fuerza mayor, lo siento, pero creo que ahora lo podre hacer. Toda ayuda es necesaria y se agradecera toda colaboracion. A las demas, sencillamente, gracias por estar aqui con los RR...^^

C) Ya que el principe azul ha aparecido con su reluciente armadura y cabalgando en su corcel...(Si se ha retrasado un poco, pero solo un poco, no ha sido culpa del caballo, sencillamente, él, Alice y Carlisle no se ponían de acuerdo que clase de coche rapido debían choricear para llegar a tiempo...estos principes de hoy en dia...XD), si quereis que no se convierta en rana, ya sabeis...GO RR!!!

Maggie^^


	22. Forgive me

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de crepusculo pertenecen a S. Meyer. El resto a esta humilde autora.

**Aclaración: **alguna de vosotras, no sé por donde se ha expandido el rumor, o si yo me explico mal, o alguna ha leido mal, me ha dicho que este fic en concreto es una traduccion. Como me lo han dicho cinco o seis personas, creo que debo aclarar, que sntiendolo mucho, este fic **NO** es una traduccion. De verdad que quiero que me explique alguien por que ha surgido este rumor. Esta claro que no lo es. ya que si lo fuese, las leyes del FF, dicen claramente que si se tratan de traducciones yo debo ponerlo en el disclaimer, en caso contrario, se trataria de un plagio. Y como no es ni una cosa ni la otra, por favor, id con un poco de cabeza antes de decir cosas que no son. Porque todo lo que publico, sea una bazofia o no, sale de mi cabeza.

**Aviso:** Debido a circustancias mayores, tengo que tomarme un hiatus, publicando las historias (eso lo he dicho en el profile, pero como la mayoria no se pasa por ahi, lo tendre que decir aqui) hasta septiembre. Es por causa de fuerza mayor. Me tengo que mudar de casa y en la casa donde voy, no hay internet. Eso no significa que vaya dejar de escribir ni que me haya aburrido de las historias, Pienso venir muy renovada y con ideas frescas en septiembre. Solo pido que tengais paciencia, ya que esto no es un adios, es alg asi como un feliz verano. Lo digo para que vosotras, no os preocupeis por si dejo las historias incompletas. Todas las hisorias, tarde o temprano, tendran su final. Solo que esas son las circustancias...u.u...Y bueno, se que esto es repetitivo y mlesto, pero este aviso, va tambien un poco, por aquellas lectoras sombras, que solo mandan un rr cuando se trata de exigir que actualice la historia. Ya he dicho muchas veces, que tarde lo que tarde, mis historias tienen final; creo que por mucho que presioneis algunas, lo unico que conseguis es que vaya mas lenta y me estrese. Ojala pudiese actualizar mas rapido. Pero el día solo tiene 24 horas y tengo mas cosas que hacer.

Vale solo falta deciros, Feliz verano y no os perdais por el camino...( Si alguna vez me escapo y puedo colgar algo, lo intentare, pero no prometo nada, ¿Vale?...u.u)

Besos:

Maggie^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Forgive me**_

Abrí los ojos y un rayo de luz impactó de pleno en mi rostro.

No podía comprender como me podían doler, cuando se suponía que estaba muerta; o por lo menos, en proceso de estarlo.

¿No se suponía que la muerte era un estado de letargo que se definía como la nada? Creía que el dolor estaba incluido en esa definición. Pero, al parecer, no era así.

Sentía pequeños pinchazos en el cuero cabelludo y las costillas. No sentía los dedos, por lo que llegué a la conclusión que James-Aunque dudaba que los monstruos tuviesen tarjeta de presentación-me los había arrancado de cuajo. Me entraron nauseas al llegar a mi nariz, un olor bastante ferroso y repulsivo. Y lo peor de todo, era aquel dolor punzante en las sienes.

Tal vez aquello era el limbo-Aquel lugar intermedio entre el cielo y la tierra del que hablaban los predicadores-y, allí, sí tendría que sufrir hasta que mi alma se purificase del todo.

Cuando pensé que aquello era lo peor que me podía pasar, oí un chasquido procedente de mis dedos que continuó con un dolor agudo en ellos.

-¡Ay!-Me atreví a quejarme a pesar de mi garganta al rojo vivo.

Pronto me di cuenta de mi error… ¿Y si todo se trataba de un sueño y James continuaba torturándome?

Me mordí el labio para no gritar. No quería darle la satisfacción de disfrutar a causa de mi sufrimiento.

Aun así, fui incapaz de reprimir un leve jadeo al notar como el último de mis dedos se retorcía.

Pero la tenue voz que me susurraba no era la de aquel… ¡Hum, mi cabeza!

-¡Shhh!-Me intentó tranquilizar-Todo está bien ahora. Solo tengo que colocarle bien los dedos para que no se le deformen cuando empiecen a curarse. Puede dolerle, así que no se haga la fuerte y grite-Volvió a retorcerme el dedo y no pude reprimir un grito-Buena chica. Creo que no vamos a utilizar morfina para esto, aunque recuerdo lo eufórica que se ponía con ella, ¿Verdad?-Tenía un leve atisbo de humor en aquella voz que me resultaba lejana…y muy familiar.

Intenté enfocar la vista hacia aquella buena persona-aquel ángel-y sonreí ante aquella bellísima visión.

No era la visión que yo esperaba ver antes de morir, pero realmente no me podía quejar demasiado.

Jamás podría olvidarme,-ni viva ni muerta-, hacía ya tanto tiempo, cuando un borracho nos atacó a Edward y a mí, y tuvimos que ir al hospital para curar las heridas de este. La impresión que me causó aquel doctor rubio, pálido y hermoso hasta límites sobrehumanos, era tan impactante que solo se podría comparar a la visión de Zeus en persona.

Ante su presencia, yo no hacía más que cometer incoherencias y balbuceos como una estúpida cría recién salida de la escuela…Incluso en este momento tan critico, yo no podía pensar con sensatez.

Y a pesar de lo mucho que le debía por todo lo que había hecho por mí, yo solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza, que enseguida se materializó:

-…Incluso en estos momentos, usted sigue tan guapo como siempre…-Murmuré con un hilo de voz.

Pero él debió oírme, ya que me pareció que de su garganta salía una risa tranquila.

-Se recuperará-Me aseguró mientras pasaba algo húmedo y bastante irritante por los cortes de mis bazos que me escocía e irritaba-Solo necesita uno o dos días de descanso, y todo habrá sido una pesadilla.

Yo lo dudaba. Aquello era demasiado doloroso para solo tratarse de un mal sueño, del cual podría hacer desaparecer con solo abrir los ojos y levantarme de la cama…

…Y posiblemente, en cuanto me despertase, aquel imponente dios de la medicina se desvanecería como la niebla ante el sol.

Lo único que me quedaba, era disfrutar de aquella sublime alucinación mientras no me enviasen alguna otra señal de que yo tenía que abandonar aquel lugar.

Me sobresalté al escuchar como las tablas empezaban a crujir, debido al movimiento de un peso sobre ellas. Pero el médico-… ¿Se llamaba Carlisle o yo me lo había estado imaginando?-me volvió a silenciar.

-Tranquilícese, ahora nadie le va a hacer daño-Me aseguró y me pareció que me invitaba a mirar en la misma dirección que él giraba la cabeza. Se dirigió a la persona que parecía haber llegado a esa sala- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Os habéis desecho de James?...

-No… ¡Esa maldita rata es tan escurridiza! ¡Se nos ha escapado!

Yo conocía esa voz. Sobre todo aquel timbre de voz que era un magnifico indicador de sus más intensas emociones. Podía decir, sin ninguna duda que estaba furioso y asustado.

Hubiera preferido las otras modalidades, pero jamás se me pasó por la cabeza volver a oírla. Incluso en mis recuerdos, intentaba apagarla para abrir más las heridas internas.

Tal vez, aun no las tenía todas conmigo de que esto fuese real. Podría tratarse de un juego de mi mente debido a la impresión…

…O que al abandonar el mundo de los vivos y antes de beber de las aguas del Leteo, querría tener aquel último recuerdo de él. Aunque sinceramente, si realmente esto era mi forma de viajar al otro mundo, no hubiese elegido esa.

Prefería que mis ojos se iluminasen con su presencia.

Me giré en la misma dirección por donde oí la voz.

Cerré los parpados con fuerza. Aquello no podía ser.

Estaba convenciéndome que el doctor me había mentido y, finalmente, me había inyectado una sobredosis de morfina.

A pesar de la molesta neblina que se había posado en mis ojos, podía distinguir a aquella figura que se encontraba a unos metros, de donde yo estaba, agazapada y en actitud, absurdamente, defensiva.

Conocía cada rincón oculto del cuerpo de aquella persona…más que cualquier parte del mío. Había estado tan presente en mis sueños.

Y un fuerte estallido eclosionó en mi pecho. Era como si mi corazón se rebelase contra lo que mi maltrecho cuerpo ordenaba, y se resistía a extinguirse.

Solté un gemido bastante ahogado, y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en reserva, alcé mi brazo y extendí mi mano, en un vano esfuerzo por intentar atraerlo hacia mí.

Su reacción me pilló totalmente desprevenida.

En lugar de atraerlo hacia mí, sin llegar a ver el movimiento que realizó, le encontré aun más lejos de su posición inicial, sin dejar de mirarme, pero por las expresiones de su rostro y el entrecerrar de sus ojos, me dio a entender que no quería acercarse a mí. Aquello no era una respuesta normal… ¿Qué estaba pasando?...Se suponía que después de tanto tiempo, él no debía huir de mí como si me tratase de una gran tentación maligna para él.

Después de tanto tiempo, podría esperar cualquier reacción,…cualquiera menos que me estuviese tan lejos de mí, evitándome, mirándome como si fuese la manzana con la que Eva tentó a Adán, totalmente rígido, conteniendo la respiración y agazapándose como si quisiese correr muy lejos de allí.

Su rechazo me dolía, y mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Pero no por ello me rendí. Mi mano seguía extendida hacia él y seguí intentándolo, ignorando como se mordía el labio y abría los ojos de par en par, asustado. Parpadeé un par de veces para asegurarme de algo. Tal vez fuese el exceso de emociones, mezclado con la sensación de dolor generalizada en mi cuerpo, pero me pareció que sus ojos cambiaron a un intenso color negro como el carbón. Debía estar alucinando.

Al intentar moverme, una gran fuerza me retuvo y me atrajo hacia el suelo. A pesar de mi debilidad, me resistí, aprisionada por unos brazos que se asemejaban a tenazas de hierro.

Y aun así, forcejeé hasta que me falló la resistencia y acabé protestando pasivamente. Ni siquiera me satisfizo el merito de arrancar un suspiro de resignación.

-Señorita Swan. Tiene que tranquilizarse; y más en su estado-Me regañó con voz tranquila, práctica y con una nota autoritaria.

Pero yo me negué a obedecerle y me negué a permanecer quieta mientras me sujetaba firmemente.

-Creo que solo hay una solución para esto-Le oí decir totalmente rendido ante mi testarudez, y me pareció que movía la cabeza hacia donde aquel ser con el mismo aspecto que Edward se encontraba.

Por un momento, creí percibir como los rasgos de la cara se transformaban d la más absoluta desconfianza, hasta el miedo más irracional, mientas su mirada pasaba del doctor a mí, completamente aterrado, como si alguien le hubiera dicho que hiciese una proeza que le superaba.

-¡No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo, Carlisle!-Aquello me recordó más a un rugido que a un grito humano; sin embargo, aquella voz era un reflejo de la que una vez fue…aunque con una cadencia levemente melódica, que yo no reconocía.

No oí la respuesta de Carlisle-tal como él llamaba al doctor-, pero de alguna manera, me hizo entender que existía un lenguaje secreto entre ambos, ya que, constantemente, Edward movía la cabeza de manera negativa o murmuraba deprisa e incoherentemente, sin comprender una sola palabra.

El tal Carlisle sí debió comprenderle, ya que le oía contener un aliento de impaciencia, mientras esperaba estoicamente, a que Edward-O la sombra que se había adueñado de sus hermosos rasgos-hiciese una pausa y terminase por relajarse.

-No puedo hacer lo que me dices, Carlisle-Se le empezaba a quebrar la voz, señal de que sentía que algo le superaba.

Aquello era un signo inequívoco de que se trataba de él. Siempre se enfadaba y se ponía a la defensiva cuando creía que las circunstancias le sobrepasaban. No entendía que era lo que le podría ocurrir ahora…Aunque me diese a entender que se trataba de mí o algo relacionado conmigo.

Una voz salida de la nada, intervino en aquel silencioso debate:

-Edward, yo lo he visto. No la vas a hacer daño-Le aseguró aquella voz parecida a la de una soprano-Sin embargo, la hieres cuando te alejas de ella y no le das un motivo por ello.

-Yo no creo que esto sea tan buena idea…A pesar de tus visiones.

-Alice-El doctor llamó a la calma a la nueva integrante en este heterodoxo grupo-La decisión es de Edward. Si él no se ve con fuerzas suficientes, no podemos obligarle. Lo único que podemos hacer, es darle a entender que vamos a estar con él y no le vamos a dejar caer. Pero es él quien debe reunir la fuerza y la fe suficientes para resistir.

Por un momento, me pareció que Edward estaba más cerca de nosotros, algo más relajado, pero con la alerta aun latente en su rostro.

Hizo el gesto de olisquear el aire y se tensó de nuevo, sin atreverse a avanzar.

-Edward…-Replicó el doctor Cullen.

Me mordí el labio con aprensión. Si no fuese por el hecho de que estaba tan débil, me hubiese levantado corriendo para estrecharle entre mis brazos. Su rechazo hacia mí, me dolía más que todas las heridas que aquel monstruo me había provocado.

Pero si él se rendía, yo no lo haría; y a pesar de estar bien sujeta en los brazos del doctor Cullen, volví a revolverme en el sitio para lograr liberarme y correr hacia él.

Al ver que no conseguía liberarme, hice un mohín de disgusto.

Entonces me pareció oír una risa muy liviana. El corazón, que pensé que había dejado de latir, me golpeó tan fuerte en las costillas, dándome la sensación de rebelión interna. Como si quisiese sobrevivir independientemente de las decisiones de mi cuerpo y espíritu.

Oí de nuevo una risa. Su risa. Entonces comprendí los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón. Aquello era el mejor motor para continuar.

Me sorprendí, pero no por ello me sobresalté cuando en menos de un pestañeo, él se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mí.

Esta vez, el doctor Cullen no me impidió moverme y que intentase echar los brazos a aquel ser que tenía la misma apariencia que mi Edward. Si en realidad no se trataba de él, en este momento, no me importaba demasiado. Había reprimido tanto a mi mente para no dejar que los recuerdos me hiciesen picadillo, que en este instante, no me afectaba que esta se vengase de mí de esta manera. No era consciente de lo mucho que lo había extrañado, hasta que una proyección casi perfecta de su ser, había tenido que recordármelo.

De nuevo, le oí contener la respiración.

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado-murmuró, para luego dirigirse al doctor-Carlisle, ya me encargo yo de esto. Creo que podre resistirlo-Se arrodilló a mi lado y extendió los brazos, esperando que Carlisle me depositase delicadamente entre ellos. Como yo suponía, mi cuerpo se amoldó a la perfección entre sus brazos. A pesar de los pinchazos en mis costillas, espiré con ganas. Por fin, las piezas empezaban a encajar.

Incluso, juré que él estaba tranquilo y relajado, aunque aun desconfiaba de algo que yo ignoraba, ya que se volvió a dirigir a Carlisle de manera cautelosa:

-Por favor, estate cerca de mí, si…-Se le entrecortó la voz debido a su estado de nervios.

El sonido fuerte y seco me indicó que Carlisle le había dado una palmada en la espalda, intentándole tranquilizar. Pero quien manifestó sus ánimos en palabras, era la mujer con voz de soprano:

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Edward…

-¡Ya sé, Alice!-Cortó Edward con voz brusca-¡Me sé de memoria tus visiones!

-Yo no puedo evitar ver lo que aparece en mi mente; y si alguna visión es más nítida y se repite más…

-¡No!

La denominada Alice no se dejó intimidar por el agresivo tono de voz, y continuó hablando:

-Da igual que te enfades. No evitaras que ocurra. Algunas cosas están escritas y van a contracorriente contra nuestros deseos…

Sentí como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y empezaba a perder aplomo. Supliqué para que aquella chica se callase; no entendía demasiado de las reglas de los muertos, pero conocía a Edward lo suficiente como para saber que no era nada razonable cuando perdía los estribos.

Pero ella no cedió ni un ápice:

-…Además, esto ya no es solo asunto tuyo, ¿Le has preguntado a Bella que es lo que desea? Ya has visto que no puede ni quiere estar sin ti. Creo que ella tiene todo el derecho a opinar que…

-Alice, este tema no lo podemos discutir aquí. Aun no estamos fuera de peligro. Recuerda que James está cerca de aquí-El doctor Cullen intervino de manera conciliadora, algo que agradecí, porque estaba empezando a contar los segundos que faltaban para que el dique de la paciencia de Edward se rompiese, y se echase al cuello de la pobre chica que llamaban Alice.

-Jasper está siguiendo su rastro. Es fuerte y puede apañárselas solo.

-Pero un poco de ayuda, no le vendría mal-La invitó a que saliese de allí-Nunca se sabe cuando se trata de rastreadores.

¿Pero como se le ocurría mandar a una chica en busca de ese monstruo? Ellos no sabían a lo que se estaban enfrentando e iban a ponerla en peligro. Intenté hablar, pero tenía la garganta tan irritada, que me vi incapaz de vocalizar un sonido similar a una palabra. Tenía que hacerme entender, para que no mandasen a la muerte a una persona indefensa… ¿Qué posibilidades tendría ella frente a la fuerza sobrehumana de James?

Emití una bocanada de aire a modo de protesta.

Pero cuando sentí una delicada presión sobre la piel de mis pómulos, me olvidé de todo. Sencillamente, me dejé llevar por las oleadas de placer que aquel roce me proporcionaba.

¡Cuantas oscuras y frías noches habían pasado con la carencia de sus caricias!

Tal fuese los estragos de la emoción, pero creí notar una considerable diferencia de temperaturas entre las yemas de sus dedos y mi rostro.

Era un sueño muy extraño-si realmente se podía tratar de un sueño, o denominarse entrada al limbo, al cielo o al infierno-con unas sensaciones muy reales.

El único sentido que eché de menos, fue la vista, ya que aquella persistente e incordiante nebulosa, se había acumulado en mis ojos, impidiéndome una visión aceptable. Solo podía intuir formas y algún color. Por lo tanto, tendría que hacerme a la idea, que Edward-o lo más parecido a él que había aparecido-estaba ahí.

Afortunadamente, mis otros sentidos estaban casi a pleno rendimiento; podía oír su respiración tranquila y acompasada con la mía; embriagarme con su olor, sutilmente más edulcorado de lo que recordaba; Y sobre todo, millares de corrientes eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo desde el punto de partida de la piel que era acariciada por sus dedos.

Era una extraña sensación. Empezaba a pensar que nada de lo anterior había ocurrido.

En el mismo momento que yo volviese a abrir los ojos, me encontraría, sana y salva, y bastante agotada después de una larga y excitante fiesta, bajo las sabanas de mi cama, en la casa de Elizabeth, mientras esperaba que Dawn viniese con su gato, a terminar de espabilarme para poder ir a desayunar fuera de casa y después dar una vuelta.

Y todo quedaría como un sueño.

Los "fríos" no existían; James nunca me había hecho daño, por lo que aquello implicaba que Edward no había venido a rescatarme.

Me preguntaba como podría seguir adelante cuando volviese a la cruda realidad.

El estaba ahí, conmigo, y no volvería si yo despertaba.

Porque estaba al cien por cien segura, que Elizabeth no entraría en mi cuarto y me diría: _"¿Sabes qué, Bella? Edward no murió de gripe española en la guerra. Está vivo y viene a buscarte. Todo fue un mal entendido…"_

Si estuviese en un cuento, y un príncipe tuviese que romper el hechizo con un beso, le pediría que me dejase dormir cien años. Cien años más con él…

-Creo que con todo lo que podríamos decirnos después de tanto tiempo, soltarte que eres una estúpida y testaruda suicida, no sería lo más apropiado, pero es lo que te mereces-Era la primera vez que se dirigía a mí…aunque me recordaba a su timbre de voz cuando estaba enfadado-Veo que, en este tiempo, no has cambiado demasiado.

Me pareció una conversación muy extraña para tratarse de un sueño. Pero me no era algo muy transcendental. No podía pedirle lógica a los sueños.

Además, estaba al cien por cien convencida, que aquellas serían sus palabras si realmente nos encontrásemos en la misma situación.

Extrañamente, por un instante, las fuerzas volvieron a mí, y estuve en condiciones de replicarle:

-Mira quien fue a hablar. El señor que tiene tan poca consideración con las damas y llega siempre tarde-Parecía que se reía-¡Has tardado mucho en venir a buscarme!-Podía captar las motas de dolor que mi voz había adquirido.

-¡Eso es imperdonable por mi parte, señorita Swan!-Exclamó con solemne burla aunque pude intuir un atisbo de dolor muy similar al mío. Después, la conversación se desenvolvió por sendas más serias-Lo siento tanto, Bella. Yo solo quería que te mantuvieses a salvo. Lo que ha pasado es imperdonable por mi parte. No quería implicarte en nada de nuestro mundo, e indirectamente, te he lanzado de cabeza en él, sin ninguna clase de salvavidas… ¡Dios, Bella! ¿Cómo he podido hacer las cosas tan rematadamente mal?...

Estaba a punto de decirle que no entendía una sola palabra de lo que me intentaba decir… ¿A que se refería?...Realmente, no le di demasiada importancia. ¿Qué más me daba lo que estuviese diciendo?

Por un espacio de tiempo no determinado, él estaba aquí y estaba tan embelesada con su voz, que no me afectaba demasiado lo que me dijese.

Aun se trababa con las palabras cuando se ponía nervioso. Siempre me había gustado esa faceta suya. Le hacía tan vulnerable y tan tierno, que me daban ganas de estrecharle entre mis brazos y no soltarle nunca.

Maldije mi debilidad y los dolores que sufría. Estaba empezando a molestarme por tener un sueño tan quiméricamente real y no pudiese abrazar a mi prometido después de estar tanto tiempo sin él.

Lo único que podía hacer, sin caer en aquellas dolorosas punzadas, era estirar mi mano y alcanzar, a tientas su rostro.

Pero esta se detuvo abruptamente en el aire, y por mucho que intentase forcejear, no me veía suficientemente enérgica para romper la atadura que me mantenía en suspenso. Un escalofrío recorrió mi piel. Me parecía casi imposible que su piel estuviese tan fría.

Había algo que se fue de mi memoria tan rápido como había venido, sin retener ninguna información. Pero me daba la sensación que esto lo había vivido antes.

-Bella-Interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos-Por favor, intenta moverte lo menos posible. No es fácil para mí, y no es que me estés ayudando demasiado.

Aquella forma de rechazo me dolió pero no podía expresarla con palabras, por lo que se me debió escapar algún gesto que manifestase mi disgusto, ya que Edward, de manera casi reconciliadora, me acarició los dedos sanos y los entrelazó con los suyos.

-Mis modales no son los mejores-Admitió-Pero no podría soportar hacerte daño. No podría vivir con ello…

Estaba convencida que era demasiado débil. No podía estar demasiado tiempo enfadada con él. Siempre tenía alguna palabra que quitase significado a sus, a veces, bruscos ademanes y fuerte carácter.

Solo tenía constancia de una realidad, y era que siendo una alucinación o un sueño, Edward estaba allí y me estaba tocando.

¿Cuánto tiempo nos habían reservado para estar juntos? No quería averiguarlo.

Alguien carraspeó y supe que nuestro momento perfecto se esfumaba.

-Siento interrumpir,-La voz del doctor Cullen sonaba ansiosa-pero creo que este no es el mejor lugar para tener un encuentro romántico. En primer lugar, James todavía está rondando por aquí y nadie se encontrara a salvo hasta que nos deshagamos de él. A parte, la señorita Swan…, Isabella, debe descansar. Cuando estemos en casa, podremos explicárselo todo. Creo que tenemos que hablar…

Las palabras del doctor Cullen debían tener un significado oculto que yo no acababa de comprender, ya que Edward gruñó disgustado, como si no le gustase el modo de cómo se había mencionado "hablar".

Estaba tan exhausta y, relativamente, feliz de estar con Edward, que no me molesté en darle un codazo para que recordase sus modales.

Pareció que se tranquilizó un poco, cuando le oí soltar una gran bocanada de aire, de manera resignada, y relajó su postura, colocando mi cuerpo entre los huecos que formaba la distancia que nos separaba, y mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Tenemos que irnos-Me susurró bajito como si estuviese durmiendo y no quisiese despertarme.

Incluso se permitió enredar sus dedos en mi cabello para masajearlo lenta y relajadamente. No sabía cual era su objetivo, pero si era el de tranquilizarme, lo estaba consiguiendo. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar.

Por el movimiento rápido y brusco, imaginé que Edward se había levantado conmigo a cuestas, y había empezado a caminar, Lo que me sorprendió.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo de manera tan rápida y firme, llevándome en brazos? Era como si mi cuerpo pesase cinco kilos en lugar de cincuenta.

-Carlisle, ¿Crees que Jasper y Alice se podrán encargar de James?

-Por supuesto-Me sobresalté cuando oí su voz demasiado cerca de nosotros-Jasper es un guerrero en potencia. En el pasado, ha hecho cosas más increíbles que acabar con una alimaña como James-Me entró un escalofrío al oír su sosegado, e incluso educado, tono al hablar de encargarse, de malas maneras, de alguien como James. Aun así, su voz estaba teñida por una sutil muestra de disgusto, como si se viese obligado a hacerlo.

-Tal vez, si yo fuera a ayudarles, todo sería más rápido.

"_¡No!", _Grité en mi fuero interno. El borracho del quien me defendió hacía cinco años, se trataba de un triste aficionado comparado con ese…monstruo, frío, vampiro, o como quisiese denominarse. No quería a Edward cerca de ese…Aquella hazaña era demasiado titánica para él.

"¡_Por favor, dile que no vaya!_", Le rogué mentalmente al doctor Cullen.

-Ellos pueden encargarse de eso sin ningún problema-Me había escuchado de alguna manera… ¡Oh, gracias!-Además, Isabella te necesita. Tienes que llevarla a casa, sana y salva.

-Está bien-Se resignó-Pero me sentiría más tranquilo, si yo mismo me encargase de ese bastardo…

-Y yo me sentiré más tranquilo cuando lleguemos a casa-Rebatió-A propósito, ¿Dónde aparcaste el coche?

-En la otra manzana. No podía arriesgarme a que alguien sospechase de nuestras intenciones en este lugar. Y sobre todo, no quiero que nadie lo reconozca y vaya con el cuento a su dueño.

-Después de llegar a casa, tendremos que decirle a Rosalie o Esme que devuelvan el coche.

-Eso sería lo correcto.

¿Qué habían robado un coche para venir a rescatarme?

Intenté cerrar mi mente y mis oídos tanto como me alcanzase mi capacidad.

Yo no quería ser cómplice de semejante hecho criminal.

¿Cuál sería lo próximo que harían? ¿Fundar su propia destilería para vender alcohol al mismo Al Capone?

Daba igual que se tratase de un sueño paranoico…Nunca me imaginaría que Edward cruzase los límites legales para venir a rescatarme…

…Bueno, tal vez sí me lo podría llegar a esperar. Pero su promesa de venir a buscarme, no implicaba que se pasase un tiempo entre rejas si le pillaban.

Pero no parecía muy arrepentido por ello.

-Cariño-Me murmuró con voz armoniosa, como si estuviese cantando. Aquello hizo que lo demás se desvaneciese, incluso el peligro de ir a la cárcel por ser cómplice, inocente, de un robo-Te prometo que todo va a salir bien. Llegaremos a casa y podrás descansar.

¿A casa?...Eso significa despertar…No volver a verlo… ¡Eso era inconcebible para mí!... ¡No, ya, no!

-… ¡No!-Me quejé débilmente.

-Vas a estar bien allí-Me respondió sin comprenderme.

Moví la cabeza en sentido negativo.

-No quiero…, no quiero que te vayas. Quiero que te quedes conmigo, y si vuelvo a casa, tú te iras.

Sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía debido a la risa.

-Vaya, así que se trata de eso, ¿Eh?-Se reprimió-Veo que vas recuperando las fuerzas, pequeña guerrera.

-Por favor…-Insistí-Quédate conmigo…

-Por supuesto que me quedaré contigo…-Repuso seriamente. La seriedad que caracterizaba a sus promesas que pensaba cumplir-…Nuestro hogar está en donde los dos estemos juntos y queramos estar. Esos son los únicos límites, sin espacios ni tiempo. Y nadie ni nada podrá hacerte daño…Lo único…

-¿Lo único?-Le animé a hablar.

Soltó aire con ademán exagerado, indicativo de que había una condición.

-Cuando hayas dormido, hay algo que tengo que contarte…-Se entrecortó-…Y después, decidirás. Es algo que no es fácil y puedes arrepentirte toda…tu existencia…

-Eso no me importa…

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!-Una desagradable voz interrumpió nuestro momento idílico. Las nauseas invadieron mi estomago subiendo hasta mi garganta. Yo conocía esa horrible voz. La peor que me podía haber imaginado. El monstruo no se había ido-…Es todo tan enternecedor… ¡Hasta me da pena que sea yo el causante de tanta desgracia!

Por inercia, abrí los ojos y me encontré con la terrible realidad.

James, no solo existía, si no, también era terrible y amenazante. Sus horribles ojos rojos nos miraban con expresión de triunfo, tal como reflejaba su extendida sonrisa.

¿No se suponía que en los sueños las cosas acababan bien? Por lo menos, eso es lo que me habían contado de los cuentos de hadas.

¿Qué era lo que estaba fallando?

Por mis terminaciones nerviosas, me llegó la señal que el cuerpo de Edward se estaba tensionando, y un ronroneo creciente y aterrador surgió de su garganta hasta que se fue convirtiendo en un rugido tan espeluznante, que dudaba que pudiera ser proferido de alguien humano.

Tal vez a mí me daba pavor, pero James empezó a burlarse de él:

-¡Impresionante maullido, gatito!-Exclamó irónicamente-Y ahora dejémonos de jueguecitos, que ya me he cansado de jugar al escondite con vuestros amiguitos. Déjame terminar la cacería que he comenzado con la humana, y os prometo que nadie saldrá herido.

-¡No!-Bramó Edward.

¡No, Edward! ¡No te enfrentes a él!...Tenía que salvarse como fuera. El precio no importaba.

-James-El doctor Cullen intentaba ser conciliador y su voz indicaba que ese era el camino a seguir; pero su cuerpo empezaba a adquirir poses para un ataque en cualquier momento-Creo que ya has hecho bastante. Ya has convertido Chicago en tu coto de caza y con las victimas que ha habido, son suficientes. Si lo prolongas, los humanos empezaran a sospechar, y tendrás problemas con nuestros superiores…

-Tranquilo-James dialogó en el mismo tono tranquilo que el doctor-Solo quiero jugar con esa chiquilla-Me señaló con el dedo-y me iré hacia Vancouver. Pero primero quiero mi comida. No he ideado tanta pantomima para atraerla hasta mí, para quedarme con las ganas-Después se dirigió a Edward-Si te portas bien, te prometo que te dejare probar-Guiñó un ojo con complicidad-No me extraña que te vuelva loco. Llevo más de cien años intentando buscar un olor como el suyo… ¡Es deliciosa!

-¡Hijo de puta!-Soltó Edward con ninguna intención de negociar con él.

James empezó a perder la paciencia.

-Me temo que llevas las de perder, muchacho. Se nota que aun eres muy joven…, casi un recién nacido, diría yo. Dime, ¿Qué posibilidades tiene un cachorro como tú, contra un experimentado león?-Le retó.

-Hace un momento, te he demostrado mis garras-Le desafió Edward-Y después de verme en Denali, hace un año, ¿Aun piensas que soy un cachorro?... ¡Maldito bastardo!

-No nos subestimes-Le aconsejó de nuevo el doctor Cullen-Te hemos dicho que Isabella es de nuestra familia, y ya te avisamos hace un años, cuando te acogimos como huésped en nuestro hogar, que no puedes atacar a un miembro de nuestra familia, sin provocar al resto. Toca un solo pelo de la chica, y no pararemos hasta darte caza.

Aquello, le hizo reír:

-Si es cierto. Denali…Buenos tiempos. Pero espero, por vuestro bien, que vosotros no me subestiméis. Me habéis visto en acción y sabéis que soy implacable. En mis trescientos años, solo se me ha escapado una victima, y desde luego, no pienso cometer el mismo error con ella.

-A la larga, no podrás escapar de nosotros. Y si no podemos hacerlo con nuestros propios medios, tenemos contactos y ellos no son cachorro de león, precisamente… Créeme, James, que si alguno de ellos te encuentra, lamentaras el día que te dimos la oportunidad de escapar y no la aprovechaste.

James sonrió de manera casi amistosa, y se fue acercando lentamente hacia el doctor Cullen.

A pesar de aferrarme con fuerza a la camisa de Edward, este logró desenganchar mis dedos de esta, y deshaciéndome de su abrazo, me depositó en el suelo. Las piernas me temblaban, pero de alguna manera, logré mantenerme en pie.

Edward me aferró por la cintura y me acercó lo suficiente para hablarme al oído:

-Voy a soltarte y en cuanto lo haga, corre todo lo que puedas, ¿Estás en condiciones?-Asentí a pesar del entumecimiento de mi cuerpo y los dolores punzantes-Entonces, hazlo, y no te detengas, oigas lo que oigas…

-Tú, no…

-Yo estaré bien-Me prometió con impaciencia-solo corre, Bella.

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces… ¡ya!...-Me soltó, y echando un vistazo hacia atrás, vi que James estaba a escasos centímetros de nuestra posición, retando al doctor y a Edward.

Edward perdió la paciencia, y me empujo para darme brío.

-¡No mires hacia atrás, oigas lo que oigas!

Las escasas fuerzas que tenía reservadas en mi maltrecho cuerpo, las repartí hacia mis piernas, y me obligué a impulsarme.

Tenía que hacer caso a Edward y correr, a pesar de la ausencia de aire en mis pulmones y que me quemasen a consecuencia de la falta de este. Tenía que ignorar los calambres y seguir hacia delante. ¿Cuento tiempo? Lo ignoraba. Solo esperaba que Edward me lo dijese.

Debía desentenderme de todo lo que no fuera correr, pero no podía pedir a mi oído que se desconectase de todo lo que le envolvía, y que dejase de oír. Y aquello fue mi perdición.

Oí un gruñido furioso por parte de James y me paré en seco:

-¡Os lo advertí! ¡Si yo no puedo tenerla, nadie la tendrá!-Vociferó.

Me dí la vuelta, y me topé con James, a escasos metros de donde yo me encontraba, mientras que Edward, a gran velocidad, se intentaba interponer entre nosotros. El doctor Cullen estaba demasiado lejos para intentar cualquier maniobra que le permitiese llegar a tiempo.

Cuando James me sonrió, comprendí que nada bueno podía pasar. Había aprendido a conocer sus expresiones como para comprender que yo llevaba las de perder. Y más aun cuando sacó un objeto metálico del bolsillo de su pantalón y me apuntó con él.

Reconocí de inmediato la pistola que, hasta hace tan poco tiempo, había estado en mi bolso.

-¡Bella, no! ¡Muévete!

Y me quedé quieta, estática, como si hubiese echado raíces y fuese incapaz de moverme. El brillo de la pistola haciendo juego con los perversos ojos color borgoña de James.

-¡Bella!

James recargó la pistola y la elevó hasta la altura de mi pecho. Lentamente, apretó el gatillo.

-Las cosas no tenían que haber acabado así-Chasqueó la lengua con falsa lastima-A pesar de todo ha sido un placer.

Acabó por apretar el gatillo y la bala impactó de pleno sobre mi pecho escasos segundos antes de que Edward llegase junto a mí, me apretase con fuerza y me lanzase unos cuantos metros hasta caernos los dos al suelo. Cerré los ojos para intentar amortiguar el impacto

Entonces mi realidad se tiñó con un olor nauseabundo y un sabor metálico.

-¡Bella!-La voz de Edward se rompió por un sollozo.

Aquello me hizo abrir los ojos, y la primera visión me horrorizó.

La camisa blanca de Edward estaba completamente teñida de escarlata, al igual que la parte inferior de su rostro, el cual estaba con señales de entrar en shock; pálido como un cadáver, y sus ojos-¿Estaría alucinando o los sueños tienen la capacidad de hacernos ver lo que no era en realidad? ¿Por qué sus ojos no eran verdes, si no dorados cambiando de color al negro?-abiertos de par en par.

El entumecimiento que nacía en mi pecho extendiéndose peligrosamente a otras partes de mi cuerpo, no me impedía que la congoja me abrumase, haciéndose un nudo en mi garganta.

¿Y si James le había hecho daño a él?

¡Oh, no! ¡No podía morir dos veces!

-…Bella…-Acabó descomponiéndose y su más que hermoso rostro, empezó a crisparse hasta romperse en llanto-¡Bella, no, no, no, por favor, no me hagas esto…!

Tuve que superar el temblor para ponerme la mano en el pecho.

¡Oh!

Mi mano salió completamente manchada de sangre.

Aquello me alivió.

Edward estaba bien. Solo se había salpicado con mi sangre.

Aunque fuese paradójico, me sentía aliviada, casi feliz. Aunque fuese en este mundo onírico, Edward no moriría.

No me importaba que James estallase a carcajadas, rozando el límite de la histeria, regodeándose de su triunfo.

Yo había ganado.

Edward se salvaría y yo acabaría despertando en cuanto Dawn entrase por la puerta de mi dormitorio.

El daño, debido a la bala, y el aletargamiento que sufría, no era real; por lo que no me importó sentir un horrible dolor cuando estiré los músculos de la cara, y sonreí a Edward para que no llorase más por mí.

Con determinación, llevé mi mano hacia su rostro hasta doblarla con la curva de su mentón, algo frío; aunque no le dí demasiada importancia. Mi cuerpo era el que no se regulaba bien. El detalle de la temperatura era nimio.

-No te preocupes-Musité ignorando el molesto inconveniente de la sangre llenándome la boca y taponándome la garganta. Solo quería que no llorase por mí, y menos cuando de alguna forma u otra, ambos estábamos vivos-Los dos vamos a estar bien…Tú sobrevivirás en el sueño y yo acabaré despertando…

…Y entonces me di cuenta, que si yo despertaba, no volvería a ver a Edward. Y la sonrisa se desvaneció de mi rostro. Posiblemente, ambos sobreviviríamos, pero en mundos completamente ajenos.

Y un dolor muy real me invadió. No tenía nada que ver con aquella bala ficticia que me había atravesado el corazón.

Entonces, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Oh, Edward!-Gemí con angustia-¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir en un mundo donde tú no estés?

Tal vez fuese producto de mis lágrimas, pero, paulatinamente, el rostro de Edward fue adquiriendo una extraña determinación inquebrantable.

-¡No, Bella!-Gritó casi eufórico-¡No tenemos que vivir separados! ¡Los dos vamos a sobrevivir juntos! Yo no he dicho mi ultima palabra…-Con lentitud acercó su rostro a mi cuello y deposito sus labios, suaves y pulidos, sobre un pequeño tramo de mi piel-…Solo espero, que algún día, puedas llegar a perdonarme por esto…-Sentí como algo muy puntiagudo y afilado, atravesaba mi piel.

Tal vez, fuesen solo unos segundos, pero tuve la molesta y dolorosa sensación de que millones de cristales se metían por mis venas y las cortaban poco a poco.

Antes de que los parpados se me cerrasen, debido al peso similar al plomo que parecían soportar, y los latidos de mi corazón se empezasen a ralentizarse, me pareció ver como Edward se incorporaba con rapidez del suelo, y se lanzaba hacia alguien, emitiendo un rugido empañado por una ira atroz.

La risa de James, que nos había estado acompañando desde aquel fatídico momento en el cual apretó el gatillo, se apagó paulatinamente.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé arrastrar por un océano de oscuridad.

~*~

Aquellas oscuras aguas que me rodeaban dejaron de ser confortables y protectoras, cuando se convirtieron en un gran río de lava. Desde mi garganta empezó a surgir una horrible sensación de quemazón que rápidamente se extendió hacia mi cabeza, haciendo que el peso de mi propia piel fuese un suplicio para mí.

Y a pesar de sentir la garganta al rojo vivo, grité con toda mi alma.

¿Y si la parte en que James, me había torturado era realidad? Entonces eso significaba que, en algún momento, yo me estaba muriendo, y que todo lo demás había sido una proyección, como ultimo aleteo de supervivencia de mi mente moribunda.

¿Entonces, donde había estado hasta ahora? ¿Dónde me encontraba en este instante?

Eso realmente me daba igual. Lo único que quería, era que aquel llameante dolor cesase de una vez.

¿No decían que los muertos eran inmunes al dolor? ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

Mis recuerdos de mi vida eran débiles, pero estaba convencida al cien por cien, que si hubiese sufrido algo remotamente parecido a esta horrible sensación de que mi cuerpo se llenaba de fuego mientras algo me cortaba por dentro, vendría a mi memoria de inmediato.

Esto era muy nuevo e increíblemente insufrible.

Intenté moverme, patalear y palmotear en esa extraña agua, pero algo me sujetaba con fuerzas, como si me hubiese puesto un imán que me atraía hacia un lugar determinado, y aplicaba en mí toda su energía.

Me resigné a que lo único que podía hacer era sollozar para ver si eso conseguía calmarme.

-Isabella-Una voz muy lejana con cierto matiz de cansancio, me estaba llamando.

Y me era tan familiar.

Elizabeth.

Estaba tan aturdida por el dolor que no pude llamarla.

¿Cómo decirla donde me encontraba?

-Isabella, cariño. ¿Puedes oírme? Si puedes hacerlo, solo hazme una señal. Por muy pequeña que sea…Esto te será muy extraño, pero saldrás adelante. Si te duele, es buena señal. Significa que avanzas muy bien…

Aquello era una hazaña. ¿Qué señal podría realizar yo, para que supiese que sí la estaba oyendo?

Tal vez, ella podría explicarme donde estaba y porque me estaba convirtiendo en un carbón ardiendo.

Reuní todas mis fuerzas y en lugar de sollozar, intenté que mis ardientes cuerdas bucales formasen palabras.

-Elizabeth…-Me oí la voz muy débil, pastosa y lastimosa.

-¡Oh, Dios!-Gimió-Todo esto ha sido culpa mía…

¿Qué era culpa suya? ¿Ella era la causante de que me estuviese quemando? ¿Me había metido en un horno o qué?

-…Yo debí decírtelo, pero tenía tanto miedo a lo que le pudiese pasar a Dawn…Ellos me amenazaron con hacerla algo horrible, si yo decía algo. Sé que esto no era justo para ti, pero pensé que lo acabarías averiguando-Se lamentaba.

Entonces recordé algo.

-…Dawn…-¿Estaría ella en manos de James?

-Dawn está bien. Está a salvo. Siempre estuvo a salvo. Nadie la iba a hacer daño…La única que estabas en peligro eras tú…y… ¡Has estado tan cerca de…! …Pensábamos que no ibas a sobrevivir….Te desangraste y parecía que esto no iba a hacerte efecto… Incluso he tenido que donarte sangre para que pudiese bombear tu corazón el tiempo suficiente para…-Se interrumpió debido a los sollozos-… ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más! ¡No vuelvas a ser tan insensata!...

Jadeé cansada. Esperaba que eso le sirviese de respuesta.

-…Ahora, ya estás a salvo-Me aseguró con firmeza.

-De eso no estoy tan seguro. Porque en cuanto despierte, la mato yo mismo. Es increíble. No ha cambiado nada en cinco años. Sigue siendo un autentico imán para los problemas…

Aquella voz. Me parecía tan real como la de Elizabeth. Pero igualmente lejana…

El limbo, al fin de cuentas, era un lugar muy extraño, donde los vivos y los muertos se juntaban sin distinciones.

-Edward-Mi corazón latió con la intensidad que creía perdida, cuando Elizabeth pronunció ese nombre. Parecía que le estaba regañando, como hacía en vida de este cuando sus modales no eran los deseados-Ya lo está pasando lo suficientemente mal, para que se añada más leña al fuego. Ha sufrido y lo que le queda ahora es casi lo más difícil. Pero en el fondo, este era el desenlace de esta historia. Tal vez, un poco más brusco de lo que nos imaginamos, pero era natural…

Me pareció que Edward gruñó a su madre, ligeramente.

-…Solo espero que cuando vuelva a la normalidad, con el tiempo, sea capaz de perdonarnos.

-Sí-Suspiró Edward-Ella acabara perdonándonos…Como yo ya lo he hecho contigo hace tiempo.


	23. Come back to me

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de crepusculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es todo mío (En lo que está más que explicito e implicito que esto es una historia mía y no una traducción)_

**_Aviso:_** Chicas, os voy a pedir un par de cosas, y espero no ofender con esto, pero creo que es mejor decirlo ahora y que las cosas queden claras.

-Lo primero: No me importa que me hagais preguntas y explicaros una y mil veces las cosas, pero me gustaría que antes de formular las preguntas o dudas que tengais, os leyeseis un par de veces y despacio el fic, y asi a o mejor evitamos preguntas que con una lectura detallada se resuelve solo. Lo siento, pero es que me ha parecido alucinante ( y con esto no quiero ofender a nadie, por favor) que una persona preguntase que va a pasar con el bebe de Bella, ahora que se iba a convertir en vampiro. Creo que no he escrito tan ambiguamente para que vosotros llegueis a la conclusion que Bella estuviese embarazada. Bella no es la virgen María, ni un elefante para tener un embarazo tan largo, y yo no soy S. Meyer que me sacó bebes de la manga. Para evitar esos errores y alguno más, por favor, leed detenidamente antes de preguntar. Gracias...^^

-Segundo: Me encanta leer vuestros comentarios, pero hay algunas que me lo haceis tan en clave que me paso media hora intentando descifrar lo que me intentais decir, y a veces no lo consigo. Por lo tanto, no os digo que escribais como cervantes, pero lo suficiente para que se pueda entender. Espero que no este pidiendo demasiado...

Gracias por todo...^^

~*~

_**Come back to me.**_

Para no hundirme en aquel océano de fuego que me iba quemando poco a poco, busqué, con desesperación y angustia, alguna tabla de salvación a la cual agarrarme.

Buscar a ciegas era una misión imposible, pero el dolor al cual estaba sometida hacía que mis parpados estuviesen cerrados, de tal manera, que parecían que me habían puesto un par de candados en los ojos.

¡Oh, Dios mío!

Era como si James me volviese a cortar la piel con un fragmento de cristal, pero incrementado mil veces más. Y yo que creía que mi cuerpo no era capaz de aguantar tanto sufrimiento.

Pensé que al estar muriéndome, todo se acabaría. Pero ese no era mi sino por el momento.

De alguna manera conseguí aferrarme a algo que parecía consistente, alcé mis brazos y lo rodeé con las escasas fuerzas que me quedaban. Para mi sorpresa, alguien me asió con fuerzas y me colocó de tal manera que estuviese cómoda y sujeta a la vez. Fuese quien fuese se lo agradecí.

Cuando una oleada de dolor azotó mi costado, mi cuerpo reaccionó arqueando mi espalda de manera instintiva, aunque para mi desesperación, sentía una fuerza que me empujaba hacia abajo y me obligaba a permanecer quieta.

Jadeé furiosa e intenté rebelarme, pero resultó inútil.

Fuese quien fuese quien me sujetase, era totalmente inflexible ante mis movimientos desesperados por liberarme.

Incluso permaneció inmutable cuando oí un crujido procedente de mi muñeca. Tal vez fuese que la quemazón de la que era victima me hiciese de analgésico, pero no sentí dolor por el hueso roto en aquella zona.

A pesar de que los oídos me pitaban, distinguí amagos de voces.

Una de ellas parecía algo molesta y reprendía a otra persona. La única respuesta que recibió fue un pesado suspiro.

De todas maneras, había perdido la capacidad para distinguir los sonidos, por lo tanto, sus voces representaban para mí, susurros que se perdían en el vacio.

Alguien se acercó a mí y, haciendo un esfuerzo de su mejor voluntad, me puso algo húmedo en la frente.

No quería ser desagradecida ante aquel gesto, pero en lugar de aliviarme, tenía la desagradable sensación que todo el calor que emanaba mi cuerpo evaporaba el agua hasta la ebullición y me quemaba la piel.

Como suponía que aquello sería el final, lo único que quería, realmente, era dejar de sufrir y que la oscuridad me arrastrase con ella. Ya no tenía fuerzas para preguntarme que sería lo que me encontraría después de esto. No podía ser la mitad de intenso, ni tan emocionante como pudiese ser la existencia humana. Las emociones tan intensas como el amor y el odio no tenían cabida en el mundo de los muertos.

Intuía, de alguna manera, que yo ya estaba preparada para partir.

No creía que hubiese dejado nada pendiente. Lo lamentaba por Elizabeth y Dawn, pero ellas podrían salir adelante sin mí.

Lo único que me afligía en aquel momento era tener que desprenderme de todos aquellos recuerdos, que de alguna manera u otra, habían formado parte de mí.

Eso se consideraría exceso de equipaje.

No me interesaba quedarme con los cinco últimos años; incluso agradecería que se borrasen como un escolar hacía con sus deberes cuando estos estaban mal.

Pero era como hacerme un agujero muy oscuro al verme privado de aquellas partes de mi existencia en las que yo había rozado la felicidad.

Y antes de que estos se fuesen desvaneciendo en un oscuro agujero, intenté retener un solo recuerdo. Cualquiera que me hiciese andar con la cabeza bien alta y pudiese llenarme la boca de orgullo y me hiciese decir: "Yo también he conocido por uno instantes lo que significa ser feliz. Y lo he disfrutado."

La oscuridad adquirió un nuevo significado y pronto empezaron a caer copos de nieve a mi alrededor…

~*~

"… _¡Oh, vaya!", Empecé a reírme a carcajadas cuando el frío empezó a adentrarse hasta mis huesos debido a la humedad de mi vestido. La nieve me había hecho poner a prueba mi sentido del equilibrio, y había perdido, por lo que en algún momento, había resbalado y caído al suelo. _

_En mi caída al suelo, arrastré a Edward al intentar agarrarme a él sin éxito alguno, y él acabó de la misma manera, patinando sobre el suelo cubierto de hielo, hasta caerse cuan largo era._

_Me preocupó y arrastrándome, llegué hasta su regazo._

_Me pareció que se reía y me acerqué a su rostro para asegurarme, y a escasos centímetros, me lanzó una bola de nieve, sin aplicar fuerza, en mi cara._

"_¡Ay!", protesté._

"_Tu mala suerte es contagiosa.", Me picó de muy buen humor. Se había tendido en medio de la acera como si estuviese en un prado con tiempo estival, sin parar de reírse. Era la viva imagen de la despreocupación._

"_¡Idiota!", Le pegué en la rodilla._

_Como repuesta, me volvió a tirar otra bola de nieve, riéndose abiertamente._

_Después de limpiarme la cara, hice un puchero y fingí enfadarme con él._

"_¡Como te estás comportando como un autentico bárbaro con una señorita, ahora ya no te ajunto!", Me volví de espaldas y me crucé de espaldas._

_Pronto sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mi estrecha cintura me atraían hacia su cuerpo. A pesar del grueso abrigo que llevaba para resguardarme del frío, fui muy consciente del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo al mío._

_Pronto, sentí como las mejillas me ardían, y si no estaban rojas debido al frío y al acumulo de emociones, en aquel mismo instante, seguramente, estarían empezando a teñirse de ese color tan llamativo._

_Sus labios se pegaron a mi oreja y un súbito cosquilleo recorrió mi espalda cuando me susurró al oído:_

"_Bella, mira la farola…", Me ordenó con voz melosa. _

_A mi pesar, miré hacia arriba y suspiré._

_Nos habíamos estado besando debajo de cada farola, que estaba decorada con una rama de acebo o de muérdago, a modo de ritual. A mitad de camino, había perdido la cuenta de los besos que mis labios había recibido._

_Pero en este momento, quería ser un poco traviesa y vengarme de él._

"_Pues ahora no te lo doy", Refunfuñé._

"_¡Jo!", Se lamentó simulando un puchero, "Yo quiero. No puedes hacerme eso. Si no me besas, tendremos muchos años de desdicha y mala suerte. Y todo el tiempo que estemos juntos, tienen que ser felices…"_

_Sus manos acariciaban, a través del abrigo, mi cintura. Apoyó la cabeza sobre mi nuca y su respiración me desconcentraba de tal manera que me era casi imposible negarme._

…_Casi…_

_No quería dar mi brazo a torcer ni dar la impresión de ser de las que me rendía a la mínima; así que con un gran esfuerzo solté sin pensar lo que debía decir, aunque mi cuerpo me dictase lo contrario:_

"_No. Te mereces un castigo."_

"_No seas mala. Si en el fondo te mueres si no me besas."_

_Tomé aire como ejercicio mental de resistencia. ¿Cómo podía hacerle sufrir si la carne era débil y la mente no ayudaba demasiado?_

"_Podré sobrevivir sin ellos, digamos…, cinco minutos", Le piqué._

"_¡Hum!", Reflexionó, "Creo que empiezas a ser un hueso duro de roer. Tendré que utilizar mis mejores armas."_

"_¡Ah!", Me temía que era lo que estaba tramando. Intuía su sonrisa y lamentaba perdérmela. "¿Qué plan maquiavélico tiene en mente para convencerme de que le dé un beso, señor Masen?"_

_Como respuesta, alzó levemente su brazo y deslizó sus dedos hasta mi mentón, con decisión pero sin brusquedad, me ladeó parcialmente la cara, y a medida que su boca se iba acercando a un tramo de piel, un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con las condiciones climáticas a las que estaba sometida, me sacudió de forma gradual cuando sus labios se deslizaban sobre mi piel caliente, desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta la línea de la mandíbula, a modo de pequeños y húmedos besos._

"_¡Tú eres…", Jadeé sin poder terminar la frase. Intenté desconectar de mi cuerpo, inutilizado debido a maquiavélicas técnicas, y a duras penas me concentré en decir un par de palabras conexas y con sentido. "Tú eres un maldito bastardo tramposo."_

_Gemí interiormente al sentir una vibración en mi piel debido a su risa._

"_¡Todo vale en el amor y la guerra, querida!"_

_No podía luchar contra lo evidente._

_Me volví completamente y estudié detenidamente cada facción que contenía su rostro._

_Debido a la nieve, su cabello mojado estaba totalmente despeinado y algunos mechones se le pegaban a la frente. La tenue luz que emitía la farola, le arrancaba reflejos dorados y cobrizos. _

_Sus ojos se aclaraban y brillaban con intensidad._

_Sus pómulos y mejillas estaban completamente teñidos de rojo, que podría deberse a la exposición al frío o al cumulo de emociones que contenía su cuerpo._

_Sus labios estaban curvados en aquella sonrisa traviesa que me volvía loca y hacía que toda mi determinación estuviese impresa en papel mojado. Aquellos labios hechos e ideados para el beso perfecto. Imposible resistirse a ellos._

_Incrementó la inflexión de su sonrisa al saberse vencedor de nuestra pequeña batalla._

"_¿A qué esperas?", Inquirió con la misma impaciencia que un niño pequeño, "Quiero mi beso"._

_Cerró los ojos para recordarme que había perdido y que tenía que darle su recompensa._

_En realidad, lo estaba deseando._

_Bruscamente, me senté en su regazo y eché mis brazos en su cuello. Antes de que diese el siguiente paso, me acerqué a él, y estrellé mis labios con los suyos._

_La punta de su lengua se posaba en mis labios pidiendo permiso para introducirse en mi boca. Se lo concedí sin dudarlo y contuve un gemido cuando sentí cada rincón de su boca y cada sensación golpeándome con fuerza._

_Mis manos fueron del cuello hasta la nuca, mis dedos se enrollaron en su pelo y empujando levemente, logré profundizar nuestra área de contacto a la par que nuestra respiración se apresuraba._

_La nieve seguía cayendo con persistencia bajando la temperatura de la ciudad; mi cuerpo era igual que un horno en pleno funcionamiento._

_Si hubiese sido más consciente, tendría que haber sido más sensata y recordarme a mí misma que nos encontrábamos besándonos sentados en medio de la nieve, en plena calle central._

_Pero la gente en navidad tendía a ser más comprensiva; o por lo menos a hacer la vista gorda sobre la apatía con los buenos modales._

_La mitad de la gente pensaría que estábamos borrachos y por ser estas fechas tan señaladas, nos perdonarían por no ser demasiado cívicos. La otra mitad, sencillamente, estarían ebrios._

_Yo misma estaba en un estado tan elevado de felicidad que sus efectos sobre mí serían idénticos a los de una larga sesión etílica._

_Me preguntaba cuantas farolas faltaban para llegar a casa. Aun no estaba preparada para dejar a Edward, ni aun sabiendo que le vería al día siguiente._

"_No te vayas a casa. No me dejes sola en mi casa. Quédate", Formulé mi deseo en voz alta murmurando entre sus labios._

"_¡Hum!", Pareció que le desperté de un sueño cuando rompimos nuestro beso. "¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Qué me quede en casa contigo?", Disimuló que aquello le preocupaba, pero el brillo de sus ojos le traicionó. El tampoco se quería irse._

"_Sí", Intenté poner ojitos tiernos, tal como él hacía conmigo, "Por favor", Rogué con voz melosa. No logré ser ni la mitad de convincente de lo que él conseguía conmigo._

_Pero al parecer, no tenía que esforzarme mucho._

"_Bueno, tal vez sea conveniente que me quede para vigilar la herida…Ya sabes, puede presentarse dificultades y… ¡Oh, qué demonios! ¡No creo que necesite excusa ninguna! ¡Voy a la casa de la mujer que amo para estar con ella todo el tiempo que se nos conceda!", Exclamó eufórico mientras se ponía de pie y me ayudaba a hacerlo._

_Empecé a reírme histéricamente. Tenía tal exceso de dicha que tenía que descargarlo de alguna manera._

"_¡Y aun no hemos terminado nuestro "tour" de farolas!", Solté una risita, "Y te tienes que asegurar que me dejas a salvo en mi camita calentita y confortable."_

_Alargó su brazo hasta mi cintura y me acercó hasta su cuerpo, gorgoteé una pequeña carcajada feliz cuando sus labios se posaron en mi sien y me murmuró:_

"_¡Oh, no!", Me contradijo con tono burlón, "Esta noche, nadie se va a la cama…"_

"_¿Ni siquiera si yo te pidiese que fueses conmigo?", Le piqué. Estaba demasiado exaltada como para darme cuenta de que estaba sobrepasando los límites._

_Con aquella insinuación, hice que soltase una carcajada bastante nerviosa._

"_Todo a su tiempo, cariño", Percibía como le temblaba el cuerpo debido a las carcajadas reprimidas, "Tenemos tanto tiempo para los dos.", susurró depositando un beso en mis sienes. _

_Me apretó con fuerza y empezamos a caminar lo más rápido que pudimos, a pesar de la nieve._

_~*~_

_Blump, blump, blump…_

A la par que mi corazón latía con la misma intensidad que el mismo ímpetu del fuego de una vela, que a punto de extinguirse, daba sus últimos aleteos, el fuego se iba conduciendo a través de mis venas arrasando todo a su paso.

Se había extendido ya hasta mis brazos y abarcaba mis dedos inmovilizándoles por completo.

Mi garganta estaba tan irritada a consecuencia de mis sollozos, que no podía emitir ningún sonido. Era una autentica tortura sentir como explotaba y reprimirme por ello.

No estaba sola en aquel lugar, ya que oía los jadeos de varias respiraciones con irregulares cadencias, y algún susurro perdido en el aire.

Para confirmármelo, alguien me cogió de la mano y empezó a frotarme.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!-Elizabeth exclamó-¡Está completamente helada!

-No te preocupes-La consolé-Eso es porque estaba jugando con la nieve-Deliré deseando volver a mi lugar frío y acogedor. No me gustaba nada este horrible calor.

Me pareció oír una tenue risa.

-¿Eso es normal?-Inquirió alarmada.

-No debe preocuparse por esto, señora Masen-Le aplacó una tranquila y metódica voz bastante melódica-Cada persona intenta evadirse del dolor como puede. No es algo fácil de sobrellevar y ella lo está haciendo muy bien. ¿Ha dicho que tiene las manos heladas?-Elizabeth asintió-¿Podría tocarle el tobillo? Usted es mejor termómetro que nosotros-Sentí una ligera presión en esa zona-¿Y bien?

-Por ahora está normal…para nosotros, esto…bueno, ya me entiende lo que… ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Que ya falta poco-El hombre que estaba en aquella sala con Elizabeth parecía muy satisfecho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Hum-Pensó en voz alta-Calculo que menos de cuarenta y ocho horas…Tal vez un día y medio…

-Está tan pálida…-Arrulló.

-Es el proceso. Después de esto, ella estará bien…E incluso puedo aventurar que va a ser una autentica belleza.

Oí un resoplido de alguien muy cercano a mí. A pesar del fuego, parte de su aliento logró mitigar parte de aquella sensación ardiente y fustigadora.

Y podía olerlo…

…Me era tan familiar…Una mezcla de lilas y miel aunque con un ligero toque masculino…

-¡No seas tan quisquilloso!-Se rió el hombre dirigiéndose a la persona que estaba a mi lado-No he dicho que ella no fuese bonita. Pero ahora estará más resaltado.

Si no fuese por el esfuerzo que me costaba enfadarme, en aquel momento me hubiese gustado gritarles.

Yo me estaba muriendo… ¿Qué más me daba ser una completa belleza en estas circunstancias?...Parecía que estaban frivolizando con mi muerte.

Las ideas y emociones se clavaban en mi enfebrecido cerebro y decidí volver a mi pequeño santuario lleno de nieve.

…Nieve, frío…Escapar de las llamas del infierno de cualquier manera…

~*~

"_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way…", Canté a pleno pulmón con voz gangosa mientras Edward, medio tumbado en mi tresillo, estallaba en lagrimas riéndose a carcajadas._

"_Te estás inventando la letra", Se le entrecortaba las palabras debido a las carcajadas._

"_No me la estoy inventando", Fingí protestar empapándome dos dedos con el champagne que tenía en mi copa y le eché un par de gotas a su rostro._

_Se rió con más ganas._

"_No te sienta bien beber. Por suerte estás en la compañía de un autentico gentleman, que no se aprovechará de su virtud.", Hizo amagos de simulada inocencia._

_Le saqué la lengua como respuesta._

_Tenía que ser sincera conmigo mismo y admitir que sí estaba borracha. Pero no se debía al champagne. Tal vez, las burbujas que me hacían cosquillas en la lengua, se me hubiesen subido a la cabeza; pero el efecto de estar calentita en mi casa, sin la presencia de Renee y Phil-que supuse que no llegarían antes del amanecer o incluso después del mediodía-, con el fuego encendido, y con mis labios ocupados en los de Edward, que se había levantado para atraparme en sus brazos y besarme con pasión; podía decir que la felicidad me emborrachaba._

"_Hip", Hipé y la vibración de la risa de Edward me producía un más que agradable cosquilleo._

"_Blanda", Se burló de mí._

_Aquello activó mi espíritu guerrero:_

"_Puedo beber algo más fuerte y aguantar… ¿Qué te apuestas?", Le reté._

_En lugar de reírse de mí, me miró enigmáticamente, y me sentó en el tresillo, y se dirigió hacia un armarillo._

"_¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?", Inquirí sorprendida._

"_Estoy respondiendo a tu reto, por supuesto", Empezó a rebuscar en todos los armarios, "Vamos a ver cuánto aguante tienes. Por lo menos, esto servirá para reírme a tu costa"._

"_¡Oye! ¡Un respeto!", Le increpé, "Estás hablando con una persona cuyo padre le daba una copa de anís con el café todos los días."_

"_Impresionante", Murmuró. No sabía si se estaba burlando de mí o ni siquiera hablaba conmigo._

"_¿A que sí?", Me vanaglorié._

"_¡Oh, vaya!", Sonó sorprendido y feliz como un niño que había descubierto un paquete de caramelos, "No tengo un concepto muy elevado de tu padrastro, pero en este momento, se acaba de convertir en mi mejor amigo."_

"_¿Qué es lo que tiene ahí?", De Phil me esperaba cualquier cosa. Supuse que se trataba de una caja de habanos._

_Pero Edward se levantó con una sonrisa radiante y con una botella, que contenía un extraño líquido verde transparente, en la mano._

"_¿Qué es eso?", Señalé con el dedo._

"_Fée__ Verte", Me respondió en francés._

"_¿Hada verde? __(1)__", Traduje. _

_¿De dónde diablos se había sacado Phil eso? Por lo que tenía entendido estaba prohibido y costaba mucho encontrarla ilegalmente. Por no hablar del precio._

_Edward suspiró resignado y se movió para guardarla._

"_¡No!", Le ordené deteniéndole, "Tenemos un reto que cumplir. Esto es perfecto."_

"_Creo que es un poco excesivo para nosotros.", Me advirtió, "Aun recuerdo la noche que me dio Emmett cuando se le ocurrió beberse un par de copas de esto", Se rió, "Creo que los duendecillos hicieron de las suyas."_

_Me reí con él al imaginarme a Emmett borracho._

"_Aparte", Se puso serio, "Podrías tener problemas con Phil si le coges la botella. A los hombres no es gustan que se toquen sus cosas."_

_En respuesta, le cogí la botella y la puse en mi regazo._

"_¡Pues me da igual!", Hablar de Phil y mi madre me había puesto de mal humor, "¡Él tiene el poder que yo quiero que tenga en esta casa! ¡Se gasta el dinero de mi padre, por lo tanto eso no es suyo! ¡No tiene ningún derecho a…"_

_Los dedos de Edward me silenciaron._

"_Solo quería que no tuvieses problemas con Phil", Me aclaró en un susurro, "Haremos lo que tú quieras, ¿De acuerdo? Es una noche tan hermosa. Creo que no merece la pena discutir."_

_Retiró los dedos cuando se aseguró que no iba a berrear y, besándome dulcemente, me volvió a dirigir al tresillo, pero, primero se sentó él y, tirando de mí, me hizo sentarme en su regazo._

_~*~_

El dolor había alcanzado mi tórax y estaba muy próximo a mi abdomen. Para entonces, ya me había rendido y ejercí resistencia pasiva. No lloros, no sollozos, no gritos.

Solo una súplica: Que fuese a donde fuese, concluyese rápidamente.

Una especie de nana rompió el silencio.

Si los músculos de mis labios no estuviesen atrofiados por el dolor, hubiese sonreído al reconocerla.

Solo que aquella no era la voz de Elizabeth.

~*~

"_¿Sabes?", Me susurraba Edward al oído mientras me empapaba un terrón de azúcar en la bebida y me lo daba para que chupase. El sabor dulce de este, apenas disimulaba el extraño amargor de la bebida en mi paladar, y el ardor que mi cuerpo experimentaba al expandirse. Aunque aquel calor, reconfortante y acogedor, se debía más a la cercanía del cuerpo de Edward. No escuchaba del todo lo que me contaba. Me bastaba con escuchar su voz para embelesarme, "Un rey se enamoró perdidamente de una doncella, que para su desgracia, no le correspondía. Tal era su ardor por conseguirla, que no dudó en pedir ayuda al príncipe de los genios. Este apiadado de él, le concedió los servicios del hada verde, que tenía el poder de ablandar los corazones de las doncellas más insensibles a los encantos de sus enamorados. El rey, sencillamente, tenía que añadir unos polvos de ese hada en la bebida de su amada para que surgiese efecto, y…"_

"_Déjame que lo adiviné", Metí un terrón de azúcar en la bebida y dárselo a Edward. Este, como recompensa, cubrió la línea de mi mandíbula de besos, y tuve que concentrarme para volver a hablar. A duras penas, lo conseguí, "¡Hum!...La doncella en cuanto lo bebió, cayó a los pies del rey."_

"_Pues no", Se rió, "Precisamente a sus pies, no. El rey no consiguió el corazón de su doncella, pero consiguió pasárselo muy bien a su costa durante todas las noches que él quiso."_

"_¡Esa no es una historia de amor! ¡El rey era un aprovechado!...Además, ¡Creo que te estás inventando la historia!"_

_Edward se limitó a ignorarme y acabó la historia:_

"_El rey se quedó tan satisfecho con los efectos del hada verde, que en lugar de devolverla al mundo de la magia, la encerró en una botella, y cada vez que necesitaba de sus servicios, abría la botella y se bebía una copa del contenido de aquel brebaje...Por eso, la absenta se convirtió en la bebida de todos aquellos depravados que quieren abusar de la virtud de su dama."_

"_¿Con eso que me quieres decir?", Inquirí divertida, "¿Estás insinuando que quieres quitarme mi virtud?"_

"_¡Oh, no!", Fingió sentirse muy abrumado, "Yo soy todo un señor. No me aprovecharía de una dama de forma tal vil"; me acarició los hombros de manera tortuosamente lenta. "Así que me temo que tu virtud está a salvo conmigo."_

"_¿Tú un señor?", Le pregunté burlona._

"_Soy muy inocente en ciertas cuestiones…", Alegó con una aparente candidez, "Mis labios jamás ha salido nada obsceno y mi mente está limpia y pura como las aguas del lago en verano."_

"_¡Claro!", Repuse con sarcasmo, "El señor inocencia total no fue la persona de cinco años ,que hizo preguntar a Jacob a tu padre, en medio de una fiesta, que si había encontrado un órgano del cuerpo de la mujer que la hacía gritar como una loca…Eso delante de tu madre y de cien invitados más…"_

"_Que yo recuerde, no fui yo quien le empujo al salón para que lo preguntase", Podía intuir su tono acusatorio._

_Me reí tontamente por ello._

"_¡Pobre Jacob!", Aun recordaba la cara de asombro del padre de Edward y la de mi padre, mientras la de Elizabeth se ponía roja como un tomate, en cuanto, Jacob, inocentemente, les hacía la pregunta. ¿Cómo podíamos ser tan crueles con él?_

_De alguna manera sentí que el cuerpo de Edward se ponía rígido y luchaba por contener el aire._

"_Yo que tú, no sentiría demasiada lastima por él, Bella. Seguro que después de eso, estará intentando buscarlo con ahincó", Se rió con dureza._

"…_Eso es asunto suyo, ¿No crees?", Intenté ser conciliadora. Estaba enfadada con Jacob por el desplante que me había hecho. No entendía qué tenía contra Edward. Lo que no me podía imaginar, era que Edward tampoco le soportaba, pero lo disimulaba muy bien, y era correcto y educado en su presencia, y nunca perdía la compostura con él. Menos en aquel momento._

"_Cierto. Que busque lo que quiera buscar. Me da exactamente igual….Mientras no lo busque donde yo lo haga…"_

"_¿Por qué no te gusta Jacob, Edward?", No entendía los motivos que tenía Edward para no gustarle. _

_Suspiró cansinamente. No quería tener esta conversación._

"_Por favor", Insistí._

"_Hay algo en él…No sabría como explicártelo. Es cínico, mezquino y tiene un lado oscuro que aun no ha desarrollado, pero que va por ese camino…Bueno, y luego está el hecho que quiere buscar ese órgano en el mapa que yo he cogido…", Masculló malhumorado como un niño pequeño._

_Intenté no reírme. Estaba celoso y era adorable._

_Le pegué en su brazo._

"_¡No me gusta que me cosifiques!", Bromeé con él. Me giré hasta encontrarme enfrente con él, y agarrándole su rostro, le obligué a mirarme, "Te quiero a ti, y yo soy tuya, cada parte de mi cuerpo, cada esencia de mi ser…Todo te pertenece a ti, y solo a ti. Y no a Jacob. Es absurdo tenerle celos…Nos pertenecemos de tal manera que ningún mortal pueda imaginar…"_

_No me contestó, pero obtuve la respuesta que quise cuando me besó furiosamente._

"_Te quiero", Estrelló las palabras en mis labios._

"_Como yo a ti", Le contesté captando cada bocanada de su aliento que soltaba mientras atrapaba sus labios, una y otra vez, "…Y no necesito la absenta para caer a tus pies."_

_Se alejó levemente de mí y agarrándome la cara, me hizo mirarle a los ojos. En ellos brillaba una pequeña chispa traviesa. Algo se proponía._

"_¿Ningún efecto?", Se burló de mí._

"_No", De mi garganta salió un sonido agónico… ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer? ¿Acaso no sabía que él era peor que todos los efectos de esa mágica bebida, realizada por las hadas, para encandilar a los débiles mortales?_

_Edward metió un dedo en la bebida y, con este, perfiló la forma de mis labios. Se acercó, lentamente, y juntó sus labios con los míos, captando y saboreándoles con deleite._

_Solté una risita tonta entre ellos, cuando la punta de su lengua, jugueteó traviesa con mi labio inferior, para pasarse al superior._

_Instintivamente, abrí mi boca, una de mis manos se depositó en su nuca, enredando mis dedos en sus mechones de pelo, y con un breve empuje, le obligué a profundizar el beso, robándole el aliento en el proceso._

_De alguna forma, consiguió empujarme hasta tumbarme en el tresillo, y amoldándose a cada una de las curvas de mi cuerpo, se colocó encima de mí, sin dejarme de besar y sin que sus manos se detuviesen, mientras no dejaba sin acariciar cada zona de mi cuerpo que no estuviese cubierta con mi costosa y pesada ropa._

_En mi ruego interno daba las gracias al hada verde y los duendecillos por este instante en el cielo._

_~*~_

-Isabella-Me llamó Elizabeth desde un lugar muy lejano, con una voz liviana. La misma que utilizaba cuando nos acostaba a Edward y a mí, y nos leía algo en voz baja para que nos durmiésemos. Parecía que no quería despertarme. Me cogió la mano, y empezó a hablarme en susurros:-Tengo que decirte adiós. Me temo que ya no es conveniente para ninguna de las dos que yo me quede.

Esa era la maldición de mi vida. Toda la gente que yo amaba, se iba de mi lado.

Primero fue Charlie, después Jacob, por no hablar de…, Emmett, y ahora lo hacían Elizabeth y Dawn.

Apreté con fuerza su mano para retenerla. La necesitaba tanto. Y yo no quería que se marchase.

Aun sin palabras, ella comprendió mi reticencia.

-No es para siempre-Me prometió-Sencillamente, te dejaré tiempo hasta que vuelvas a ser tú misma-No sabía que significaba eso, pero con la quemazón extendiéndose hasta mis tobillos, no estaba en condiciones para descifrar acertijos.

-…Y cuando estés preparada-Prosiguió-Volverás a vernos. A Dawn y a mí. Pero a lo mejor, después de acostumbrarte a la compañía, te olvidarás de nosotras-Se rió.

Poco a poco, solté su mano, mientras oía como mi acelerado corazón se rompía en cachos.

De alguna manera, yo había dejado de pertenecer al mismo mundo que Dawn y Elizabeth.

Me resultaban tan lejanas.

~*~

_Faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer. _

_O eso calculaba yo mientras me deleitaba mirando el fuego, tumbada en mi cama con Edward a mi lado._

_Aun sonreía al rememorar las artimañas que había utilizado para convencerle de que tuviésemos un momento íntimo-sin salirnos de los límites del decoro-, y que no podría soportar que se fuera tan pronto._

_A mi favor tenía que decir que tampoco me había costado demasiado convencerle para salir._

_No nos habíamos molestado en quitarnos la ropa, a pesar de lo molesta de esta, y nos tumbamos en la cama._

_Cuando era pequeña, Charlie me había contado que el cielo era el lugar más maravilloso que podía imaginarme. _

_Y si estar en el cielo era una sensación tan fascinante y completa como nuestros besos en los labios, nuestras caricias reciprocas en la piel descubierta, la sensación de sentirte completa cuando su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío con la misma exactitud de un puzzle, y el conjunto de todas ellas, hacía que yo ardiese; podría decir que Charlie tenía razón. El cielo era un lugar maravilloso._

_Después de una larga sesión de vueltas a ninguna parte, jadeos intermitentes sofocados por nuestros besos, mejillas encendidas, piel cubierta por besos y sudor; me encontraba tumbada de lado, dándole la espalda mientras él me rodeaba la cintura con el brazo. Su aliento en mi nuca, me hacía cosquillas y no evitaba reírme tontamente._

_Aun así, intentaba contarle lo que había hecho con Angela en el centro comercial y los regalos que había hecho a cada uno:_

"_He visto un colgante precioso para tu madre. Es una amatista tallada en forma de luna y tiene los bordes dorados, ¿Crees que le gustará?"_

_No recibí ninguna respuesta._

"_¿Edward?"_

_Nada._

"_¡Edward!", Grité. Me estaba empezando a asustar de verdad._

_Cuando oí un ligero resoplido, profundo y suave, comprendí lo que había pasado. Mi miedo se convirtió en enfado._

_Rápidamente, me di la vuelta y observé cada uno de sus perfectos rasgos. Posiblemente, le hubiese tirado una jarra de agua, si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que tenía un rostro angelical, incluso cuando dormía._

_Y en lugar de pegarle, suspiré extasiada, y posé mis labios en su mejilla._

_Edward protestó en sueños, y me pegó un empeñón tan fuerte, que logró tirarme de la cama y que yo me cayese al suelo. Después, cogió el trozo de sabana con el que me tapaba y se lo llevó consigo, colocándose cómodamente en mi cama._

_Era increíble._

_Con dos copas de absenta, Edward era un caballero. Pero mi amor no podía competir con su amor a dormir. Era de los que se ponían de mal humor si se le despertaba._

_Al intentar levantarme, me di con algo en la cabeza._

"_¡Ay!", Me quejé sin modular el sonido de mi voz._

_Edward se despertó repentina y apresuradamente y empezó a mirar por todos lados, con expresión asustada, hasta que se me fijó en mí. Aun seguía medio dormido._

"_¡Uhm, Bella!", Murmuró con voz pastosa, "No puedes estarte quieta ni cuando duermes", Me riñó, "Tienes accidentes incluso estando dormida… ¡Eres increíble!"_

_Estaba a punto de gritarle que había sido él quien me había tirado, cuando echó un trozo de sabana hacia un lado y me hizo un hueco en la cama, dándole unos golpecitos para que me metiese con él._

_Cuando me volví a tumbar a su lado, se pegó a mí, y me abrazó con fuerza por detrás._

"_No vas a volver a caerte", Me aseguró._

_Me acerqué una mano a mis labios y se la besé._

"_Te quiero", Murmuré, "Vuelve a mí", Le recité la misma frase que Elizabeth cuando teníamos una pesadilla y nos hacía volver al mundo real, donde estábamos a salvo en sus brazos, libre de monstruos._

"_Vale, ya volveré a ti mañana. Ahora, no.", Me respondió en sueños._

_Se había vuelto a dormir._

_~*~_

_Un horrible dolor procedente de mi corazón me agarrotaba el pecho. Estaba a punto de estallar. Era la peor sensación de mi vida. _

_Nunca había sentid un dolor igual, y en aquel momento, deseé que alguien me arrancase el corazón. _

_Mejor morir que sufrir de aquella manera._

_Tenía los músculos agarrotados y con la incapacidad para moverme, arqueé la espalda, de forma casi monstruosa._

_Quise llamar a alguien en mi auxilio, pero me encontraba sola en medio de la oscuridad._

_Empecé a sollozar con fuerza y las lágrimas salían de mis ojos a raudales, pero en lugar de aliviarme, me recordaron al acido. Sentía como me corroían los ojos y mi cara._

_A pesar de no tener ninguna fuerza, grité su nombre:_

"_¡Edward!"_

_Y como yo esperaba, vi el rostro de Edward, serio y con la determinación dibujada en su hermoso rostro._

"_Bella", Me susurró, "Estoy aquí. No me voy a ir."_

_Quería echarle mis brazos para arrojarme a su cuerpo, pero me pesaban como el plomo y fui incapaz de moverme ni un solo milímetro. Me sentía tan impotente._

"_¡Quiero que esto pare, Edward!", Sollocé, "¡Por favor, haz que pare!...Edward, Edward, Edward…, Edward…"_

"_¡Shhh!", Me acarició los pómulos y los labios con su dedo pulgar, "Demuéstrame lo valiente que eres. Como sé que tú eres."_

"_¡Voy a morir!", Me desesperé._

"_No.", Me sonrió con esa clase de sonrisa que conseguía detener mi corazón en el pasado, "Vas a vivir, Bella. Vamos a vivir…para siempre…Solo tienes que despertar y yo estaré a tu lado."_

_Tomé una bocanada de aire mientras mi corazón martilleaba mi pecho con tanta fuerza que pensé que me rompería las costillas._

_Las lágrimas me empañaron los ojos y todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo._

"_Bella", La voz de Edward era imperativa, "Vuelve a mí."_

_~*~_

Blump, blump, blump…Mi corazón latía frenético como si estuviese a punto de estallar debido al esfuerzo. Pero de alguna manera aun resistía. Tenía que admitir que tenía más aguante que yo misma.

Lo único bueno de aquello, era que la quemazón había remitido desplazándose hasta las uñas de mis dedos, y desde allí desaparecer de forma gradual.

…¡Blump!…sonó con tanta intensidad que creí que me taladraría el pecho…Y después…Nada.

…Absolutamente nada.

Aquella era la señal.

Libre de dolor y ligera como una pluma, abrí los ojos.

Estos se volvieron a cerrar debido al impacto de la luz sobre ellos.

Decidí volver a abrirlos y a medida que me iba acostumbrando, visualicé mejor el lugar.

Me sorprendió a mí misma que un pequeño rayo de luna, que bañaba la estancia, pudiese molestarme tanto. Incluso era capaz de ver las pequeñas motas de polvo que bailaban en el.

Gracias a la iluminación que me proporcionaba, pude observar el lugar donde me hallaba.

No estaba segura si había llegado al cielo, pero me gustó lo que vi.

Se trataba de una pequeña habitación decorada con muebles claros y nada ostentosos.

Descubrí que yo estaba tumbada en una cama bastante blanda de sabanas blancas y bastante sedosas al tacto. Se agradecía que estuviesen tibias.

El olor a rosas blancas y fressia colapsó las aletas de mi nariz, aunque al acostumbrarme a ellas, capté otros olores desconocidos que estaban en cubierto.

A lo lejos sonaba una música suave. Fruncí el entrecejo y recordé los acordes de "Claro de Luna".

Una ligera brisa azotó mi brazo y me hizo mirar a su dirección. Las cortinas se movían sinuosamente y, al abrirse, me enseñaron un cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas. Era de noche.

Con una agilidad impropia de mí, me desperecé y me levanté de la cama en dirección al balcón.

Realmente esto tenía que ser el cielo.

Al apoyarme en el balcón, divisé el hermoso paisaje que componía el lago reflejando las estrellas del cielo.

Estrellas azules.

-¿No crees que hace una noche preciosa?-Inquirió una voz con cadencias musicales y adorablemente familiar. Mi inmóvil corazón me oprimió la garganta-¡Hum!...Estrellas azules.

Temiendo romper la magia, me volví lentamente, y allí estaba él.

No sabría decir si era el ángel más hermoso del cielo, pero a mí me lo parecía.

Estaba sentado representando la imagen de la más absoluta despreocupación, dedicándome la más radiante de sus sonrisas.

Aquella sonrisa que conseguía volverme loca cuando era una simple mortal.

Los rasgos seguían siendo los mismos, pero había ciertos matices que le hacían diferente. Pero no por ello empeoraba. Incluso me atrevería a decir que era mucho más hermoso que lo que mi débil memoria podía reflejar.

Un cumulo de emociones recorrió mi cuerpo amenazando con estallar.

¿No se suponía que esto no podía estar pasando? Yo estaba muerta; y en el mundo de los muertos no había cabida para esa clase de emociones. Estaba rompiendo las reglas.

Pero en cuanto él alargó su mano, invitándome a dársela, los músculos de mis labios hicieron que estos se curvaran, dibujando una sonrisa radiante.

-Vuelve a mí-Me susurró con su melodiosa voz mientras me apretaba la mano y me acercaba a él para memorizar con mis dedos cada rasgo de su rostro.

~*~

(1): La Fée verte, o hada verde, es como coloquialmente se conoce a la absenta o ajenjo, que es una bebida de hierbas, de sabor anisado y de 89,9º, que fue prohibida en EEUU en 1915.

~*~

Otra escapada de las mías. No se cuando volvere a colgar, pero tened paciencia, ya que he tenido un poco de tiempo para venir y colgar. Ademas mañana, día 19 de agosto, es mi cumple y cumplo....años...¿sabeis el mejor regalo que me podeis hacer?

Un RR

Tanto de lectoras habituales como de lectoras sombras. Lo agradecería muchisimo.

Un beso y si no nos vemos de nuevo...

¡Feliz verano!

P.S: Para las que leeis HS, tened un poco de paciencia, ¿Vale? Me esta costando mucho escribirla. Es el periodo más dificil.

Maggie^^.


	24. Myth

**_Disclamer:_** Santa Meyer los crea, y ellos se juntan. Yo solamente los lio un poco.

**_Nota aclaratoria: Si solo vas a leer la historia, puedes pasar de ella._** No soy de las que repiten las cosas, asi que todo lo que tenga que explicar en mi profile ( Creo que es una practica más que recomendable, leerse los profiles; tienen bastante información). Solo decir, que, sí, ya despues de estos larguisimos meses, ya estoy de vuelta de nuevo...La mayoria habeis tenido una paciencia fabulosa, por lo que solo me queda decir, gracias, gracias y gracias. La verdad, es que no pensaba actualizar este fic hasta que hubiese terminado haunting, pero con esta actualizacion solo quería decir que no voy a dejar ningun fic tirado ni dejar de escribir ninguno de ellos. Solo que a veces ocurren cosas, bastante olvidables y desagradables que lo mejor es que queden en el baul de los recuerdos; tambien es muy frecuente que me quede sin inspiración y trabada en la historia y no sepa como continuarla, y lo de verdad envidio a aquellas personas que pueden actualizar diariamente; yo no puedo hacerlo sin que me salga una chapuza de historia, y eticamente, yo no podría hacerlo. Ni por vosotras ni por mí. Supongo que muchas, me "castigareis" sin rr y dejando de leer; no sé, vosotras sois las que decidis si yo merezco esto. Pero en fin, eso no es algo triste, si no alegre, y es una especie de forma de decir, rompo el hiautus en este fic. Puede que tarde un poco mas en actualizar debido a Haunting al cual le quedan dos capitulo y luego me pondre de pleno con este. Yuliss y yo queremos traducirlo ya. Y de nuevo, solo decir: Gracias, gracias y gracias...^^

~*~

_**Myth **_

Calidez. Era increíble como había detalles que ni siquiera se perdían después de la muerte.

Mi Edward, vivo, lo había sido. Y ahora no podía traicionar su esencia y aquel ángel con sus rasgos perfectamente cincelados debería serlo, como así me demostraba sus largos y sedosos dedos al posarse sobre la piel de mis pómulos, y sentir como algo parecido a un pequeño fuego se hubiese encendido en mi interior.

¿Cómo era posible?

Se suponía que después de dejar todo lo terrenal, debía beber de las aguas del leteo y despegarme de todas las ataduras del mundo de los vivos.

Entonces, ¿Cómo era posible que por mi cuerpo, las corrientes eléctricas circulasen tan libremente?

Apoyé la mejilla en el hueco que formaba su mano y posé mis dedos sobre sus muñecas palpando sus fuertes venas.

Todo seguía igual incluso en la muerte; el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo me transmitía la seguridad de antaño.

Tal vez hubiese pequeños matices, pero el conjunto, la esencia, el todo, seguía como hasta ahora.

Mis parpados se entrecerraban, y por el hueco entre estos y mis pestañas, percibía levemente el brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos rojizos.

¿Ojos rojizos? Sinceramente, no me importaba demasiado. Serían cosas del más allá. No podían funcionar de la misma forma que el mundo de los humanos. Lo acababa de abandonar y ya me sentía demasiado ajena a él.

—Todo está bien—murmuré.

—Sí—contestó en el mismo tono que yo para no romper la magia del momento. —Y ahora todo irá mejor, te lo prometo.

Me dolió tener que quitar la vista de él, pero algo me impulso a mirar hacia atrás, y me encontré con la maravillosa perspectiva del lago reflejando las estrellas del cielo como si se tratase de un espejo.

Un olor a verdor, humedad y bastante floral invadió las aletas de mi nariz embelesándome con el efecto tan tonificante que ejercía en mí.

No debí haber sido tan mala si se me concedía estar en el paraíso. Yo no podía concebirlo de otra manera.

Un cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo cuando percibí la mano de Edward ejerciendo presión sobre mi cintura, cediendo dócilmente cuando, con toda la delicadeza del mundo me dio la vuelta para enfrentarle.

Sonrió y no pude evitar devolvérsela de manera tan tonta como una colegiala. Y aun así, percibí una extraña sombra se acomodó en sus ojos…De alguna manera parecía… ¿Frustrado?...

Mis labios formaron una o redonda debido a la sorpresa…

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿No me quería aquí?

— ¿He hecho algo malo…

Me puso un dedo en los labios y no fui capaz de articular ninguna palabra.

—Bella—susurró con una increíblemente aterciopelada voz que me era más similar a los cantos de sirena, —tranquila, todo va bien. No has hecho nada malo—me tranquilizó mientras alzó sus manos y las acunaba en mi rostro, agarrándole con firmeza para alzármelo y quedarme a la altura del suyo. —Solo que hay cosas que han cambiado y aun me cuesta hacerme a la idea… ¡Shhh!—me arrulló como si me tratase de un bebé. —Todo va a salir bien, cariño—me prometió.

Posé la mano entre la suya y entrelacé nuestros dedos para asegurarme que quedaba un nexo de unión entre nosotros. Por pequeña que fuese, una separación me dolería.

—Estamos en el cielo, ¿verdad?—Quise asegurarme, sorprendiéndome de lo musical que sonaba mi voz cuando mi garganta estaba tan irritada y parecía que estuviese en llamas.

Juntó su frente con la mía y su dedo empezó a hacer círculos sobre la piel de mi mejilla. El deseo corrió por cada parte de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Estoy en el cielo?—Volví a repetir. No concebí estar en otro lugar.

Se rió suavemente mientras me respondía:

—La verdad, que hasta hace poco pensé que estaba en el limbo. Pero creo que en este instante, puedo rozarlo con la punta de mis dedos.

Rompí el contacto, nerviosa y aterrada, al oír el ruido de unos pasos chocando contra el suelo, dirigiéndose entre nosotros. Capté un olor que me hizo ponerme alerta y posicionarme para defenderme. Pero en aquella esencia no me indicaba que hubiese ningún peligro. Al contrario, me parecía muy dulce y me invitaba a serenarme. Aun así, me sentía nerviosa y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar como si me tratase de un plato de gelatina.

—Bella, no ocurre nada—me tranquilizó Edward mientras aferraba mis dedos a su camisa y me ponía una mano a la espalda, acercándome a él con delicadeza para abrazarme.

Metí la cabeza sobre el hueco de su hombro y dejé que me meciese con ternura, acariciándome el cabello.

—No tienes nada por lo que preocuparte—me aseguró mientras me alzaba el mentón con los dedos y me hacía girar hacia donde yo presentía que estaba la nueva persona que se unía a nosotros. —Es un amigo—me informó.

La expresión de mi rostro pasó por diversas fases, desde la sorpresa hasta la expectación de encontrarme con aquel hombre tan conocido para mí, aunque con una faceta tan desconcertante para mí. Si antes hubiera jurado que me no me hubiese importado quedarme ciega después de verle, en aquel instante comprendí que había sido una ciega que no podía observar con claridad la luz del sol. Ahora, él, me parecía una representación del mismo dios Apolo.

Y aunque mi Edward era más hermoso, sonreí como una completa tonta ante su presencia.

Y aun más cuando él se preocupó por mi estado:

— ¿Señorita Swan?—Inquirió de manera tierna y personal el doctor Cullen.

Asentí con la cabeza como una marioneta sintiéndome como una como una niña que recibía un halago de su profesor.

—Vaya—silbó de manera divertida. —No hace falta que le pregunte como está. La veo en perfecto estado y muy hermosa, por cierto…

El calor se subió hasta mi rostro y se acumuló en mis mejillas. Seguramente, me estaría ruborizando.

Pero no se me escapó la sonrisa cómplice que le dedicó a Edward y que éste le devolvía ampliamente. Parecía un código secreto.

Sin embargo, educadamente, yo decidí devolverle el halago:

—No sé como lo consigue, pero incluso en estos momentos, usted sigue siendo guapo.

—Gracias—contestó sin contenerse la risa mientras Edward empezaba a gruñir peligrosamente.

Noté como mi sonrisa desapareció al darme cuenta que si él estaba aquí, con nosotros, era porque algo le había pasado en estos cinco años.

¿Qué le habría pasado?

—Si usted está aquí es porque…

— ¿Por qué?—Inquirió estudiando mis rasgos para interpretar mis palabras.

Se volvió a mirar a Edward, extrañado, y éste le devolvió el gesto también bastante confuso.

— ¿Está muerto?—Me atreví a preguntar al final.

El doctor Cullen se limitó sonreír melancólicamente ante mi pregunta.

— ¿Eso es lo que cree?—Se contuvo la risa. —Posiblemente esto fuese más fácil de entender i realmente lo estuviésemos. Pero digamos que no. No estamos muertos. Sencillamente, estamos en la línea. Nos hemos quedado en el limbo…

— ¡Oh!—Había utilizado el mismo término que Edward.

— ¿Desde cuando está usted en el limbo?—Corregí mi pregunta.

—Isabella —me reprobó amablemente, —puedes dejar de tratarme de usted y llamarme Carlisle; creo que vas a quedarte el suficiente tiempo con nosotros para ir adquiriendo confianza.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

Carraspeó y luego continuó hablando:

—Pero digamos que llevo caminando en el mundo entre los humanos desde 1663.

Sonrió con tranquilidad ante mi estupefacción.

¿Realmente ese maravilloso ser tenía casi trescientos años?

—Te conservas bien—solté la primera tontería que se me pasó por la mente.

Mi comentario provocó una nueva oleada risas por parte de él y Edward. Meneé la cabeza. ¿Qué tenía de gracioso? Me estaba diciendo que había dejado de ser humano casi tres siglos atrás, como si todo esto se tratase de una mezcla de novela de Jules Verne y Allan Poe, y a ellos les parecía muy gracioso.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, todo podría tener cierto sentido. Solo había que encontrar la clave.

Edward "murió" en Francia en 1918…Y bueno, yo misma no podía haber salido viva de un disparo en pleno corazón después de una buena dosis de tortura por parte de James…

¡Hablando de James!...Se me había olvidado un par de detalles respecto a él.

Me tensé y me agarré con más fuerza de la camisa de Edward. Éste notó mi inquietud y elevó una ceja en son interrogativo:

— ¿Qué ocurre, Bella?

Me extrañé que la saliva no viniese a mi boca cuando hice el gesto de tragar. En lugar de eso, noté algo muy amargo corroyéndome la boca. Era bastante desagradable.

—Ese…James me dijo algo de Dawn…fui a buscarla y no la encontré…pero…

—Bella—me interrumpió Edward poniéndome los dedos en mis labios para que callase, —todo está bien. Dawn nunca estuvo en las manos de James. Está en casa con Elizabeth. Ella parecía que era el objetivo de James y por eso me encargué de llevarla a un lugar seguro hasta entonces…—apretó los puños y su respiración se volvió más frenética. —Cuando me enteré que tú ibas a su encuentro, me sentí tan tonto e impotente. Tenía que haber sido más previsor y haber analizado mejor la retorcida mente de James…para entonces, tú estabas en peligro y no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en salvarte…

Conocía de sobra los gestos de su rostro para adivinar que después vendría una buena bronca debido a mis imprudencias.

Como quería evitarla, — mucho más tranquila sabiendo que Dawn nunca sufrió daño alguno como Elizabeth me decía en medio de la oscuridad, —me fui directamente a la pregunta más peliaguda:

— ¿Qué ha sido de James?—No estaba realmente segura quería saberlo.

La voz de Edward se volvió tan dura como oscuros se volvieron sus ojos:

—No te preocupes por James—me aseguró acariciándome el pelo mientras la voz iba ganando en rudeza. —No volverá nunca a molestarte; ni a ti ni a nadie. Yo mismo me he encargado de enviarle donde pertenece.

—Claro—musité.

Lo comprendía y, siendo excesivamente cruel, yo también deseaba que estuviese en algún lugar donde ya no pudiese hacerme daño. Y por supuesto, si algo malo le hubiese hecho a Dawn, yo misma me hubiese encargado de hacerlo.

Pero el lado más oscuro de Edward me desconcertaba… ¿Sería capaz?

Tuve que irme muy lejos en mis recuerdos para recordar al borracho que intentó atacarme y la reacción que tuvo Edward por defenderme. Él siempre lo haría por mí…

…Pero, ¿Cómo había conseguido acabar con alguien como James si era lo más parecido a los monstruos sobrenaturales que yo no podía imaginar ni en los cuentos de hadas?

Inconscientemente, miré a Carlisle. Se limitó a dedicarme una sonrisa desgarrada.

—Las cosas no funcionan como antes, Isabella—noté su voz compungida pero firme.

Fui consciente de varias presencias en el cuarto y me agarré más a Edward. Carlisle se acercó con pasos elegantes y sinuosos y apoyó de manera tranquilizadora su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Es el resto de nuestra familia—me informó. —Quieren conocerte—con un elegante gesto nos invitó a entrar en la habitación.

Me sentí molesta por tener que entrar en aquel cuarto iluminado cuando estaba tan a gusto a la luz de las estrellas, pero cuando vi que tres personas se encontraban en él, no reprimí mi curiosidad.

Estaba confusa y algo avergonzada ante el escrutinio de sus tres miradas, pero Edward me apretó la mano y me hizo sentarme en un sillón.

—Sé que estás nerviosa—me susurró al oído; —son unas buenas personas. Pronto te sentirás a gusto con ellas.

Miré a la persona que estaba en el medio y enseguida caí en la cuenta que la conocía de sobra. No podrá olvidar nunca a la encantadora y sofisticada mujer del doctor Cullen. Los rasgos estaban demasiado difuminados debido a la cortina de tiempo y emociones encontradas que habían seguido a nuestros encuentros; pero sí recordaba su dulce aura maternal. Ésta permanecía intacta, incluso ahora era capaz de percibirla con mayor intensidad.

Se acercó hasta donde estábamos nosotros hasta ponerse enfrente de mí.

Me sonrió con ternura y me ofreció la mano, que me estrechó fuertemente al dársela. Percibí que su anterior gélidez había desaparecido.

—Isabella—me nombró de manera suave, —estoy más que encantada que estés aquí. Edward hablaba tanto de ti que ya no eres ninguna extraña entre nosotros—cuando Edward puso los ojos en blanco, me imaginé que Esme hablaba por educación; sin embargo, se lo agradecí. —Te hemos estado esperando tanto tiempo.

—Gracias—musité.

Al oír una respiración cortante y brusca, me volví hacia aquella dirección y me topé con la preciosa enfermera que estaba en la consulta de Carlisle.

La recordaba indeciblemente hermosa, sin embargo, eso no me sirvió para volver a quedarme con la boca abierta ante su imponente presencia. Todo en ella deslumbraba, desde su cabello similar a hebras doradas hasta sus ojos de la misma tonalidad. Solo Edward podría decir que era más radiante que ella.

Al contrario del cálido recibimiento de Esme, ella no me dedicó ni una sola palabra. Se limitó a mirarme de manera hostil mientras sus ojos se iban oscureciendo.

Edward se debió cuenta de lo adverso de su postura, por lo que le dedicó un bufido que le hizo desistir de volver a mirarme de esa manera. Se puso de lado y agachó la cabeza para no vernos.

Posé la mirada a Edward, aun sobrecogida por la animosidad de la chica, pero lo único que obtuve fue un resoplido resignado por parte de éste.

Dejé de mirarla cuando la tercera persona, un chico bastante alto y de formas leonadas, se nos aproximó. Sus maneras eran educadas y cordiales, pero a medida que me fijaba más en él, sus rasgos se volvieron amedrentadores. Podía percibir que había sido muy atractivo con su pelo rubio miel, sus ojos dorados rasgados y su semblante muy bien marcado, muy similar a un Mr. Darcy, pero las cicatrices que le surcaban la cara y el cuello y sus andares marciales, le daban un aspecto siniestro.

Seguramente, les di la sensación de tratarme de una criatura asustadiza, pero fue más fuerte que yo enervarme y levantarme para resguardarme en el lugar donde yo siempre había estado más segura.

No podía creerme que hubiese sido tan rápida y ágil echándome en los brazos de Edward como una niña pequeña.

Me percaté de lo maleducada que había sido solo cuando Edward, acariciándome el pelo, me giró con delicadeza la cara hacia la dirección del joven al que daba la espalda.

Al parecer, no se tomó a mal mi actitud tan infantil, porque sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa muy amistosa. Una oleada de calma me sacudió el cuerpo; y si eso no fuera suficiente, la voz de Edward acabó por decidirme:

—Se una niña buena y demuéstrame cómo estás educada—me recordó a los tiempos en que los dos jugábamos juntos y él adoptaba el papel de niño mayor que cuidaba a la hermanita pequeña. —Jasper es todo apariencia; es una buena persona—se dirigió a él con un sonrisa burlona que fue inmediatamente correspondida. —Pero solo lo es cuando no se dedica a hacer trampas.

— ¿Trampas?—Inquirí.

—Bella—me regañó enarcando una ceja, —dale la mano a Jasper. Intenta ser educado contigo.

Me volví hacia Jasper, tal como Edward le había llamado, con cierta timidez y sin soltarme del todo de Edward, observé que me tendía la mano en son amistoso. Me sentí bastante tonta por haberme comportado tan groseramente, y sin pensármelo dos veces, le estreché la mano. La percibí bastante pulida excepto por las rugosidades que marcaban sus cicatrices.

—Jasper Hale—se presentó de maneras cordiales y remarcando las palabras con su acento sureño.

Me resultaba muy familiar.

— ¿Es texano?—Le pregunté recordando a mi amigo Jack.

—De Houston—asintió complacido de que yo adivinase de donde procedía, y al ver que yo no podía quitar ojo a sus cicatrices, carraspeó y me comentó con voz neutra: —Son los estragos de la guerra.

— ¿La guerra europea?

—Entre otras—afirmó. —Aunque empecé a ir de guerra en guerra cuando en 1861 falsifiqué mi edad para seguir al general Lee .Tenía diecisiete años. Y luego en 1898, en la guerra de independencia cubana, conocí a Carlisle y Esme, y paré un poco la actividad.

Tuve que volver a sentarme debido a la impresión. ¿Había dicho 1861? En la guerra de secesión había luchado mi abuelo. Y Jasper no aparentaba más de veinte años. ¿En qué clase de mundo me había metido?

Aunque realmente, más que asustada, tenía una curiosidad insana. Me vi a mí misma reflejada en la obra de Lewis Carrol aunque no supiese que conejo blanco me había llevado hasta aquí.

Jasper se había mantenido educadamente de pie esperando a que yo le dijese algo, pero, al ver que yo no pronunciaba palabra alguna, intentó mantener la conversación:

— ¿Tiene alguna preferencia en el trato?—Quiso saber— ¿Le gusta que le llamen señorita Swan o por su nombre?

—Creo que lo más honesto para todos sería llamarla señora McCarty—la voz procedía de la hermosa chica rubia. La noté tan cargada de odio que pensé que me iba a envenenar con tan solo respirar. —Eso por lo menos simularía la virtud que dudo que tenga.

Ella me miró fijamente, descarada y despreciativa mientras sus ojos dorados me hacían sentir bajo la mirada del basilisco.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y Esme agarró la mano de Carlisle, ansiosa.

Edward se limitó a respirar más deprisa e irregularmente. Eso indicaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia con alguien. Seguramente se estaría debatiendo si contenerse por ser una dama, o darme un par de bofetones.

Decidí quitarle importancia y respondí a la pregunta de Jasper:

—Puedes llamarme Isabella—le susurré. Por alguna razón, me sentía increíblemente cómoda y confiada con él. —Todo el mundo me llama así.

La chica abrió la boca para replicar, pero Edward la puso firme antes de que pudiese pronunciar una sola palabra:

—No se te ocurra, Rosalie—le advirtió con voz peligrosa. —No digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

La tal Rosalie dio un par de zancadas hasta alcanzar la puerta y antes de salir, nos dedicó unas palabras crueles:

—Que bien os ha venido a Edward y a ti este cambio. Ya puedes cambiar de estado civil y parecer que sois muy decentes—nos echó en cara cerrando la puerta tan fuerte que pensé que se saldría del marco.

—Ignorala—me pidió Jasper mientras Carlisle y Esme también lo hacían con la mirada suplicante.

Por un momento pensé en lo gracioso que sería decirle a Emmett que ya había averiguado el nombre de su amor platónico, y luego me acordé que no me había dado los papeles del divorcio. Sin embargo, dada la situación de habitante del limbo que me encontraba, tal vez el estado civil era lo que menos importaba.

No comprendí por qué tenía que excusarme por haberme "casado" con Emmett. Tal vez fuese para sincerarme con Edward.

—Emmett se ofreció a ayudarme cuando estaba pasando un mal periodo de mi vida…y bueno, él me prometió que en un año todo estaría arreglado. Le debo muchas cosas, pero no he llegado a nada más que una amistad. No sé donde está y como localizarlo para…

Edward ejerció una leve presión en mi hombro para interrumpirme:

—Bella—susurró con delicadeza para tranquilizarme. —En primer lugar, si tú te hubieras casado con Emmett para estar con él el resto de tu vida, estarías en todo tu derecho. Nadie, ni siquiera Rosalie ni yo, tendríamos derecho a reprocharte nada. Y además, sé que te viste obligada por las circunstancias. Tenías que salir de un agujero sin fondo.

Carlisle coincidió con Edward:

—No te preocupes, Isabella, encontraremos a Emmett y firmará los papeles del divorcio. Elizabeth se encargará de toda la maraña legal para que tú estés lo más tranquila posible. En la nueva situación en la que te encuentras, es mejor que estés lo más estable posible. Vas a necesitar mucha entereza.

Arrugué la nariz extrañada. ¿Elizabeth estaba enterada de todo esto? Es más, casi estaba segura que la idea de Emmett se le habría sugerido por algún soplo que le habían dado a Elizabeth.

Miré intencionadamente a Edward y éste me sonrió muy ufano:

—Tenía que echarte una mano para que pudieses alzarte al vuelo.

Tal vez debería haberle dicho unas cuantas verdades a la cara. ¿Él había estado vigilándome todo el tiempo, cuidando de mí, y no me había dicho nada? Y lo peor de todo era que no estaba enfadada ni molesta. Era como si su sencilla presencia llenase todos los días oscuros y las noches en blanco. También era posible que la curiosidad fuese tan intensa que anulase el reto de las sensaciones.

Y sin poder reprimirme más, les exigí:

—Si no es molestia me gustaría saber por qué Carlisle ha estado caminando entre los hombres desde 1663; Jasper ha combatido en casi todas las grandes guerras del siglo diecinueve; Edward ha sobrevivido a la gripe española; y bueno…yo—me señalé—…estoy bien y se supone que debería estar convaleciente después de que mi corazón fuese atravesado por una bala…—y sobre todo, después de haber pasado un dolor tan atroz que pensaba que me estaba reduciendo a cenizas.

Pero ahí estaba yo, viva y con más energías que nunca.

—Tienes razón, Isabella—admitió Carlisle. —Te debemos una larga explicación. Pero, antes, me gustaría saber algo. ¿Tienes la boca amarga y te irrita la garganta?—Al notar los síntomas que Carlisle me había dicho, asentí y éste se dirigió a Esme: —Trae el cuenco de la cocina.

Ésta asintió y salió rápidamente para volver antes de que la puerta se hubiese cerrado. Llevaba un cuenco de barro entre las manos y me lo tendió para que lo cogiese. En su interior había una sustancia liquida de color rojo intenso y de un olor tan agradable que al penetrarme por la nariz, hizo que un líquido me llenase la boca y me dejase un sabor amargo en la boca.

Miré a Esme con aprensión.

—Bébetelo, cariño, te sentará bien—me indicó con la misma ternura que una madre le diría a su hijo que se tomase la sopa.

Ante eso y lo delicioso que debía de ser solo por lo que me indicaba el olor, posé, con algo de reticencia al principio, los labios sobre el borde del cuenco y me dispuse a realizar la primera toma de contacto con aquel líquido. En cuanto la primera gota rozó mi paladar, no pude parar hasta que me lo bebí todo. Era lo más delicioso que había probado nunca. No sabría definir el sabor exacto. Una mezcla salada y dulce que se contrastaban a la perfección en mi paladar. Y lo mejor de todo era e la irritación de garganta se había aliviado. Tendría que pedir a Esme la receta.

Me hubiese relamido a gusto si no fuese porque me encontraba en medio de personas, por lo tanto tuve que contenerme y sencillamente decir gracias mientras estaba dispuesta a vender mi alma al diablo por otro plato como ese.

Me sentí extraña y me preguntaba que tendría el plato ya que todos me miraban absortos como si hubiese hecho una proeza.

Devolví la mirada a Carlisle y éste farfulló:

—Lo siento—se disculpó. —Es que tu actitud es de lo más inesperada. No significa que sea mala; al contrario. Eres una recién nacida y lo estás llevando todo con tanta calma. Eres tan racional…

— ¿Recién nacida?—Inquirí extrañada.

—Es aquí donde empieza lo más difícil—suspiró Carlisle.—Por eso te lo vamos a explicar despacio, y tal vez sea mejor que alguien en quien confíes mucho; así que, Edward te lo explicará todo mucho mejor de lo que lo haré yo.

Edward lanzó una mirada envenenada a Carlisle y después, carraspeando, me cogió de las manos con delicadeza y empezó a hablar en un susurro:

—Bella, ya sé que esto que te vamos a contar suena un poco a cuento de hadas con tintes siniestros. Pero hay veces que la realidad y la ficción se entremezclan de tal manera que es imposible vislumbrar los límites…

Contemplé a Edward como si le hubiesen puesto una camisa de fuerza…

— ¿Me estás diciendo que me he convertido en un hada?—Tenía tintes surrealistas.

Edward me sonrió de manera burlona:

—No exactamente, pero vas aproximándote. Aunque creo que debes ir tirando hacia los seres malos de las historias de terror.

¿Era el ser malo de los cuentos de hadas?

—Soy una bruja.

No entendía el porqué de una conversación tan quimérica. Tal vez era cierto que me había adentrado en un extraño cuento de hadas macabro, en el cual yo tenía la magia para invocar a los muertos. Posiblemente, en cuanto me diese el primer rayo de sol, yo estaría en la cama de Elizabeth, con Dawn durmiendo a mi lado, intentando despertarme. O peor aún, en Paris, completamente sola, preparándome para ir a dar una aburrida clase a Tatiana sobre Victor Hugo.

Por lo tanto si en aquella onírica ilusión, podía hablar con Edward, me daba igual ser una bruja.

Pero Edward, riéndose, movió la cabeza negativamente, y me habló de nuevo:

—Lo mejor es que retrocedas muy atrás en el tiempo y rememores nuestras acampadas con tu criado, Billy, y su hijo, Jake, donde por las noches nos sentábamos en la hoguera y nos contaban historias de miedo…

Edward fue interrumpido por un ruido infernal, procedente de la planta baja. Era como si un terremoto estuviese asolando la casa, ya que el suelo tembló de manera brusca y algunas figuritas de porcelana cayeron al suelo. Entre los ruidos de las maderas crujiendo, me pareció oír un chirrido muy agudo que sonaba algo así como: ¡Wiiiiiiiii!

Me volví hacia Edward, levemente asustada, pero éste solo dibujo en sus preciosos rasgos, un gesto de fastidio:

— ¡Oh, Dios!—Rezó. —Esta mujer no tiene otra manera más suave de indicar que ya está en casa.

Antes de poderle preguntar de quien se trataba, la puerta se abrió con tal fuerza, que golpeó la pared y se quedó incrustada en ella, provocando más grietas, y una centella de pelo negro y tez nívea trotó hacia mi dirección, y en un momento, noté un fuerte impacto en mi pecho y un agarrotamiento en mi cintura que me cortaba la circulación. Me di cuenta que ya no me encontraba sentada en el sillón, si no dando vueltas por la habitación mientras una voz, aguda y musical no dejaba de chillarme, repitiendo:

— ¡Oh! ¡Te he estado esperando tanto tiempo! Pero lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía… ¡Lo sabía!...Y cuando yo digo que una cosa va a suceder, es que sucederá… ¡Te has hecho de rogar tanto! ¡Y Edward es un tonto!—sentí un golpe en mi nuca y luego el oído me volvió a rechinar— ¡Te lo mereces por el mal rato que nos has hecho pasar! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido ir detrás de un rastreador? ¡Tú tenías que haber estado en casa esperándome!... ¡Pero ya estás aquí y eso es lo más importante de todo!...

— ¡Alice!—Edward regaño burlonamente a la persona que me abrazaba con fuerza. Ésta se paró en seco y se volvió hacia Edward, dedicándole una sonrisa radiante. — ¿Qué tal si te tomas esto con sosiego y dejas respirar a Bella? Vas a tener mucho tiempo para jugar con ella a las muñecas.

Ella le sacó lengua y le repuso:

— ¡Por eso mismo aprovecho!—Gritó. —Voy a pasar todo el tiempo que me dejes con ella. Tú la vas a tener mucho tiempo entre tus brazos día y noche…sobre todo las noches…

Noté como el calor se me acumulaba a las mejillas y miré a Edward como si él fuese mi tabla de salvación. El tenía la boca abierta y balbuceaba. Señal de que algo le avergonzaba. Me extrañé que no se hubiese puesto rojo.

Para distraerme de pensamientos bastante indecorosos, me fijé en el nuevo miembro de la familia, que me no había deshecho su abrazo, y me resultó increíblemente familiar, con su pequeño y esbelto cuerpecillo, sus facciones de hada, su pelo negro corto de punta en punta, su sonrisa radiante y sus ojos…dorados.

Tuve que rememorar mucho en el tiempo para averiguar donde la conocí, y mi mente me devolvió a un parque junto a un edificio triste y gris, donde me estaba tomando un pastel de chocolate y frambuesa, del que al final fue a parar al estómago de una pobre chiquilla de mirada triste y ropa gris y sucia procedente de una institución mental. No podía creérmelo. Ella estaba radiante y con ropa muy cara. Me fijé en su muñeca, pálida y dura, y su tatuaje había desaparecido.

Algo muy suave rozó mi cuello y me di cuenta de que se trataba de mi pañoleta azul que yo daba por perdida.

Un atisbo de lucidez me iluminó de repente.

— ¿3090?—Ella había acertado en que nos volveríamos a ver.

Asintió feliz ante mi reconocimiento:

—Me llamo Alice—me corrigió. —Alice Cullen.

—Alice Hale deberías decir—le rectificó Jasper indicando su tercer dedo de la mano izquierda.

Le sacó la lengua de manera descaradamente tierna:

—Yo siempre seré una Cullen—se defendió.

Luego se volvió a mí y empezó a poner ojos tiernos:

—Tienes una ropa preciosa, ¿es de Paris?—Hablaba tan deprisa que no podía entenderla— ¿Te gusta todo esto? La hemos decorado Esme y yo para ti. Aunque no nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo. Dentro de tres días nos iremos a Denali. Seguro que te gustará aunque Alaska te parezca el fin del mundo…Porque te vas a quedar con nosotros, ¿Verdad?

¿Quedarme? La verdad es que no había pensado en otra cosa, y mucho menos sin saber que me había ocurrido. Necesitaba una respuesta, o muchas, para todas mis preguntas, y estaba cansada de la eterna cuestión de saber de dónde soy pero no a donde iba. Y posiblemente, con la familia Cullen tendría todas aquellas respuestas.

Busqué a Edward con la mirada y me encontré hipnotizada por su penetrante mirada rojiza. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que pretendía descifrar mis pensamientos y, como si quisiese leer mi mente y un muro le bloquease. Pero por la forma de mirarme, anhelante y ansioso, comprendí que esperaba mi repuesta.

¡Como podía dudarlo! ¿Acaso no le había dicho una y mil veces que mi hogar siempre estaría en cualquier espacio donde estuviésemos los dos juntos?

Ante esa idea, sonreí abiertamente y él me la devolvió radiante. Me había comprendido a la perfección. Solo quedaba que a Carlisle y a Esme no les importase tener una más en casa. Si era por el dinero, yo podía sufragar mis gastos.

Alice empezó a bailotear entre Carlisle y Esme como si de una niña pequeña se tratase:

— ¿Se queda Bella, papi Carlisle? ¿Se queda Bella? ¿Se queda Bella?

—Alice—la sujetó por los hombros para que se quedase quieta y le dedicó una sonrisa entre tierna y burlona, —eso lo tendrías que saber tú mejor que nadie. Además sabes perfectamente lo que he dicho. En mi casa, todo el mundo es bienvenido. Así que todo depende de ella.

Posiblemente, viese mi ánimo y volviéndose hacia mí con pasos de bailarina, me cogió de las manos, y bailoteó conmigo, dando vueltas tan rápidamente que la habitación se convirtió en un extraño conglomerado de líneas borrosas. Me extrañaba mucho que no estuviese ya con la cabeza dándome vueltas y el estómago se me revolviese.

— ¡No te vas a arrepentir de nada!—Me aseguró gritando alborozada. — ¡Vas a ser tan feliz aquí! Lo de beber sangre será un trámite para ti y luego, lo harás tan automáticamente que no te darás cuenta de nada…

Me paré en redondo sintiendo que los miembros se me paralizaban por completo.

¿Había dicho beber sangre?

— ¿Sangre?—Elevé el tono una octava para asegurarme de lo que había oído.

Alice no pareció importarle lo más mínimo y continuó hablando ante la mirada atónita de Edward, la estupefacción de Jasper y los gestos de advertencia de Carlisle y Esme:

—Pero si ya has bebido sangre—me avisó—Carlisle te ha dado un cuenco con sangre para que se te quitase la irritación de garganta producida por la ponzoña que tienes, ¿verdad?

Respiré repetidas veces casi al borde del colapso nervioso.

¿Esa cosa tan deliciosa era sangre? ¿Lo mejor que había probado en mi vida era sangre?

—Sangre—volví a repetir, esta vez mucho más lento y bajo para hacerme a la idea.

Alice se rió como si yo fuese la persona más divertida que hubiese conocido:

— ¡Claro, tonta!—Me habló muy deprisa. —Tú, al igual que nosotros, bebes sangre. ¿Qué clase de vampiro serías si no lo hicieses?

— ¿Vampiro?—Acabé chillando tan alto que las cuerdas vocales se rasparon.

Si no hubiese sido por la expresión seria que el rostro de Alice dibujó, pensaría que todo esto era una broma. Ella parecía confundida y bastante estupefacta.

Movió la cabeza, turbada, y miró a Edward, el cual ya se había movido a mi lado y me pasaba la mano por la cintura para asegurarse de que no me iba a caer de la impresión.

Le miré para que me confirmase que todo esto se trataba de una broma.

¿Vampiros?

¿Era así la mejor hipótesis para explicar todo esto?

¿Vampiros?

Supuse que este era el momento idóneo para que Edward empezase a reírse y soltase: "¿Te lo has creído?"

Pero esa frase nunca llegó. Miró a Alice torvamente mientras ésta balbuceaba:

—Eso significa que no se lo habéis dicho, ¿verdad?—su voz se convirtió en un susurro.

—No—confirmó rotundo Edward bastante irritado.

—Alice, hija, deberías tener más cuidado con tus impulsos—le regañó Esme de forma solicita pero no carente de firmeza. —Estábamos en ello antes de que tú entrases en la habitación y se lo soltases tan de sopetón.

Miré a Carlisle para que su rostro me delatase que el juego iba a terminar, pero mantenía una postura bastante neutra. Y no creía que él fuese una persona que se divirtiese con esta clase de cosas.

Alice se encogió de hombros y se empezó a excusar:

— ¿Cómo iba a saber que no se lo habíais dicho? Recordad que yo veo lo que va a suceder; no lo que ha sucedido…

Oí sin escuchar la retahíla verbal que Edward estaba echando a Alice, y la intervención de Carlisle para calmar los ánimos. Pero yo estaba muy lejos de todo eso. Intentaba coordinarme con una reacción de pánico y angustia propios de la noticia que acababa de recibir.

Ya no cabía duda de lo que era. Una malvada criatura de terror que solo tenía cabida en las novelas de terror y las pesadillas de los más inocentes.

¿Eso era así? ¿Por qué no decir que yo misma me había obstinado en aferrarme a la racionalidad del mundo humano, que no había percibido las otras realidades? Realidades que yo creía de pies a puntilla cuando era una niña…. ¿Que nos pasaban a los adultos para perder la ilusión en los cuentos?

Y lo peor de todo era consciente que una parte de mí no se sorprendía por la revelación.

Desde luego no podría tratarse por aquella película que vi en Paris con Jack. Me había examinado que tenía pelo, mis orejas no eran puntiagudas y ni siquiera tenía los colmillos afilados. Lo más sensato era verme en un espejo… ¡Oh, no! Según las leyendas, si yo era un vampiro, no tendría reflejo. Además de ver tan claramente a los Cullen, hermosos y perfectos, casi rozando la blasfemia de la divinidad, estaba tan claro que tenía un concepto erróneo sobre su—mi—especie. Muchas veces, la belleza no tenía que indicar bondad.

Desde luego Elizabeth lo sabía y lo que no tenía sentido entonces— sus palaras, sus miradas, sus gestos, sus silencios…—ahora estaba tan claro como el agua. Y Dawn no era que me soltase indirectas; me lo estaba diciendo a la cara. Sin embargo, quise tomármelo como un juego de niños…

…Aun me dolía pensar en James…

Todo aquello era, tan solo, pequeño reflejos de luz en una densa niebla. Tenía que buscar mucho más en el fondo y retroceder en el tiempo…

Edward me recordó un episodio de niños… ¿Por qué?

Repentinamente, la voz del viejo Billy Black sonó firme y nítida en mi cabeza como si volviese al lago Michigan y estuviese acampando junto con Jake y Edward, alrededor de la hoguera, como si nos quisiésemos proteger de los espíritus bebedores de sangre.

"_Mi pueblo, los Quileutes, invocaron al espíritu protector de la tribu para que les ayudasen a vencer a los enemigos que se les aproximaban. El espíritu vio el corazón de los hombres de aquel poblado y eligió a los que mayores cualidades tenían para despertar en ellos la astucia y el poder del lobo, para así poder vencer a sus mortales enemigos, los hijos de la noche. Fríos. Bebedores de sangre…"_

… "_Vampiros"_

La venda se me cayó. Los vampiros existían y yo era uno de ellos.

No estaba asustada, ni acongojada, ni me sentí infeliz ni perdida. Solo sentía curiosidad por cómo funcionaban las cosas en esta parte de la realidad.

Había estado tan perdida y tan falta de respuestas, que el hallarlas, solo me hizo sentir mucho más completa.

Sí, yo era un vampiro. La supuesta mala de las películas y las leyendas de Billy.

Pero, al contrario de lo que Bram Stoker decía, yo no me sentía maldita y privada de mi humanidad.

Posiblemente, se debiese a que yo había perdido tantas cosas importantes en la vida, y había carecido de otras muchas, que me sentía como, poco a poco, me iba deshumanizando.

Estaba claro que como humana no valía demasiado. Como vampiro sentía que me estaban dando una segunda oportunidad… ¿Para qué? Eso lo tendría que ir averiguando con el tiempo.

Sin embargo estaba clarísimo que los humanos eran tan débiles. Edward cayó víctima de la gripe española y solo desvinculándose de su envoltura humana, había logrado salvarse. A mí, una bala me había producido tanto daño que ya era inviable que pudiese seguir viviendo.

¿Tenía que maldecir en lo que me había convertido?

No, si eso me daba una segunda oportunidad con Edward. La oportunidad que nos arrebataron. Y si de paso, dejaba de robarle a su familia y adoptaba ese papel con los Cullen, tanto mejor.

Desde luego, no diría que sería un camino de rosas, y echaría de menos a Dawn y a Elizabeth, pero ya era hora que ellas estuviesen en aquel rincón de asociación de mi mente. Junto y para Edward. Además, si ellas sabían algo de esto—que cada vez estaba más convencida que sí—, podría ir a visitarlas en cuanto me atemperase un poco emocionalmente, y estuviese preparada.

Perder era un arte, y cuando lo hacías para ganar algo mucho mejor, aunque doliese desprenderte de ello, merecía la pena.

Solo me di cuenta de la estúpida sonrisa de mi cara, cuando cuatro pares de ojos me miraban totalmente pasmados y que Alice me devolvía una sonrisa radiante.

Edward me miraba como si me tratase de algo sobrenatural. Le sonreí con complacencia. Se sacudió la cabeza, confundido, y miró a Jasper.

Éste se limitó a sacudir la cabeza de forma negativa.

Cuando la euforia inicial se fue de mi cuerpo, comprendí, que ellos estaban esperando una reacción típica de alguien que solo pensase en los vampiros desde los prejuicios humanos. Y precisamente no era una sonrisa radiante.

Intenté mantenerme seria y cuando creí que lo había logrado, dije con mi tono de voz más neutro:

—Ahora es cuando se supone que yo debería tener un ataque de pánico y empezar a tirarme de los pelos, maldiciendo el destino—intenté que esto no sonase patético. — ¡Bu!

~*~

Y de nuevo al hogar y con varias cosas:

-En primer lugar, muchas gracias por los votos de mi one-short: Broken Wings para el CCC. Gracias a estos, conseguí un mas que digno segundo lugar. El año que viene a por el primero...^^

-Segundo: Esta historia, junto con las viñetas y stardust, la podreis leer tambien en mi blog dedicado a este fic: http: // dustinthestars. blogspot. com/ (Todo junto o si no, ir a mi profile y buscar Once upon a time)

-Tercero: Hice unas viñetas para este fic con las partes que cortaba porque resultaba demasiado largo, si os interesa se llama: **Blue starlight** y se encuentra en mi profile en mis historias. No es imprescindibles leerlas para comprender el fic y la trama, pero si son un complemento ideal para ella. Las hay de todo tipo y espero que las disfruteis tanto leyendo como yo escribiendolas...^^

-Cuarta: Yuliss y yo seguimos interesadas en traducir el fic en ingles. Si alguna esta interesada en ayudarnos, id al profile y ved las condiciones.

Hasta la proxima actualizacion, que no se demorará tanto como esta.

^^Maggie.


	25. Jealusy

_**Disclaimer: **_Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan, y yo me encargo de liarles un poco.

~*~

_**Jealousy**_

_**Denali, 1924**_

"Seis meses más y mis ojos se volverán dorados".

Aquel era el único pensamiento en el que se fijaba mi mente. Y por intentarlo quitar de la cabeza, estaba leyendo la última carta que había recibido de Elizabeth desde que me mudé a Alaska para tratarme la grave anemia que había adquirido.

Un buen eufemismo, pero, en el poco tiempo que llevaba fuera del mundo humano, había descubierto lo inflexible de sus normas. Lo que estaba en los libros, no existía. Como yo había roto esa norma, quedaba desterrada de él. Insensible de mí, aquel hecho no me daba ninguna pena.

Realmente, había leído su carta más por saber de Dawn y de ella, que por estar al corriente de lo que ocurría por el mundo.

Era de suponer que Al Capone y su banda siguiesen con el monopolio de las bebidas alcohólicas en Chicago.

Chicago se había vuelto una ciudad muy poco segura.

Al menos, había desaparecido el mitico asesino silencioso, y los asesinatos de Michael Newton y su amante, y antigua prometida de Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory, habían sido catalogados como un ajuste de cuentas entre dos bandas rivales.

También me decía que su viuda, Jessica, se sentía tan liberada, que había dejado el alcohol y se estaba volcando en la educación de sus hijos. Tyler Crowley la iba a visitar más veces de lo que el decoro exigía. ¿Un clavo sacaba a otro? Pudiera ser.

Y por supuesto, Phil y sus nuevos socios no podían faltar. En donde pudiese sacar tajada para mantener su tren de vida y el de mi madre, ahí estaría él.

Lo que me sorprendió es descubrir que Jacob Black había abandonado todo aquel mundo, aunque al enterarme que se había inscrito en las lista para ser elegido concejal, vi la sombra de Billy Black extendiéndose largamente. Y para ayudar al hecho, mi prima Nessie había decidido jugarse su prestigio social y abandonar a su flamante prometido inglés por hacer pública su relación con Jacob y anunciar su compromiso.

Me ahorré el leer los comentarios que hacía Elizabeth sobre la reacción de la gente. Para ellos solo había un prisma con el que mirar las realidades. Si Jacob estaba dispuesto a dejar de ser el rastrero que había manifestado y el amor de Nessie le había redimido, ¿Dónde estaba el problema? Solo esperaba que él se hiciese merecedor de ella.

Me había saltado dos páginas de carta para irme a lo que realmente me interesaba.

Dawn y ella estaban perfectamente.

Elizabeth con mucho trabajo y Dawn echaba de menos a su gatito, a su hermano y a mí.

Eso me recordaba que debería estar muy enfadada con ellas por haberme ocultado todo este tiempo la verdad.

Al parecer, Elizabeth había descubierto el secreto de los Cullen la misma noche que tuve que quedarme a dormir por mi brecha en la cabeza, siendo testigo de cómo Jasper, con ayuda de Carlisle, transformaba a Alice después de ayudarla a escapar del manicomio. Pero en lugar de asustarse y salir despavorida de allí, Elizabeth se mantuvo tranquila y juró que sus labios estarían sellados, aunque les puso la condición de salir en su ayuda cuando ella los necesitase.

Y efectivamente, cuando Edward fue a la guerra a luchar y enfermó, Carlisle cumplió su promesa.

Elizabeth tenía que cumplir su parte y cumplir con la primera regla que todo vampiro, sea de la condición que fuese, debía cumplir. Su existencia debía llevarse en secreto. Y Elizabeth, como humana, la había roto en parte, en ella cabría esperar doble silencio por su parte. Ni siquiera se lo diría a sus seres más queridos, creyendo que así me protegería.

Sí, definitivamente, yo debería estar muy enfadada con ella.

No era así en absoluto.

Y en lugar de eso, sentía una extraña paz interior como si hubiese resuelto un rompecabezas y todo estuviese en su sitio.

Convertirse en vampiro no era lo que hubiese esperado de la vida, pero una vez que las cosas no tenían más vuelta de hoja, lo acabé aceptando de buena gana.

En mi vida humana, no había sido una persona muy dada a las relaciones sociales, por lo que, el salir solo de noche no se convertía un problema para mí.

Cuando Edward me había enseñado que efecto hacían los rayos de sol sobre nuestro diamantino cuerpo—y no era el de convertirme en polvo como se contaba en las leyendas, —me fasciné de los pequeños reflejos que el sol arrancaba de mí. Pero me embelesé aun más, cuando los largos dedos de Edward se posaron sobre la piel de mi muñeca y, en nuestra unión, se formó una hermosa visión iridiscente. ¿Yo era capaz de hacer eso?

Posiblemente, aun estaba bajos los efectos del hechizo que me tenía presa mi nueva condición. Todo era muy nuevo para mí y me sentía como una niña pequeña estimulándose ante el mundo.

Fuerza, velocidad y equilibrios perfectos.

Inmortalidad. Quedarme estancada en los veintiún años para siempre y tener todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir evolucionando y aprendiendo sin sentir como el reloj biológico me apremiaba. Y como lo de dormir en ataúdes resultaba también otro mito,—en realidad no dormíamos nunca, —podría distribuirme para hacer todo lo que yo quisiese sin importar las limitaciones.

Y lo mejor de todo fue al mirarme en el espejo—otra idea preconcebida que me quité de la cabeza, ante las carcajadas mal contenidas de Carlisle y las sonrisas burlonas de Jasper y Edward al respecto, fue la de los vampiros y los reflejos en el espejo,— y ver que era hermosa, como nunca había sido en vida. O por lo menos yo me sentía así. La base, yo misma, seguía siendo la misma, aun así había ciertos matices que realzaban y transformaban algo que había sido vulgar en belleza casi completa.

Al principio, me asusté levemente y di un pequeño respingo ante el reflejo de dos enormes ojos color escarlata mirándome fijamente. Luego pensé en lo tonta que había sido por dejarme asustar como si me tratase de una niña pequeña.

Estaba claro que yo debía haber sufrido algún cambio. Y los ojos eran como la palidez extrema de la piel, como si me tratase de una muñeca de porcelana y el afinamiento de mis facciones y curvas. Todo era una consecuencia de ello.

Sin embargo, aquello no me resultaba nada radical. En lo fundamental, seguía siendo yo misma. Eso era lo más importante. Me daba la esperanza, que después de acostumbrarme a todo aquel proceso, yo volvería a ser la misma. Solo cuestión de tiempo.

Autocontrol ante mi naturaleza vampírica.

Beber sangre no era parte del mito, si no un reflejo de nuestra verdadera esencia.

Me mortificaba el hecho de tener que vivir bebiendo sangre humana, pero, incluso en estas circunstancias, había tenido una buena estrella.

Carlisle me había explicado que él había tomado la decisión de no dañar a los humanos, y por lo tanto, beber de la sangre de los animales:

"No es tan efectiva como la sangre humana, pero nos ayuda a estar fuertes. Es como si de humana hubieras decidido prescindir de la carne y el pescado y te alimentases, única y exclusivamente, de verduras."

Una vez superado los remilgos sobre como beber de un animal, que me surgió en mi primera cacería, podía enfrentarme a mi nueva condición casi feliz.

Y allí me encontraba yo, en medio la nada, sentada en un manto de nieve característico de Alaska—lugar donde nos habíamos mudado para pasar lo menos accidentado posible mi periodo de recién nacida—, intentando concentrarme para contarle algo interesante a Elizabeth.

Pero, ¿Qué podría decirle yo?

Tenía tanto que contar sobre mis nuevas sensaciones y a la vez, comparado con lo que sucedía en el mundo, parecía tan insignificante.

¿Y si fuese cierto que, para nosotros, los acontecimientos importantes tenían que fraguarse lentamente? El tiempo era lo que menos nos importaba.

—¿Cuenta algo interesante Elizabeth?—Me preguntó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Se me había olvidado que Alice y él estaban a mi lado, tumbados en la nieve, distrayéndose leyendo un libro mientras descansábamos después de una fructífera caza.

—Sí—sonreí al responderle.—Aparte de contarme como van las cosas por Chicago, me ha escrito que los Crowley, Angela y Ben, han sido padres de nuevo. Han tenido mellizos. ¿Sabes cómo los han llamado?

—Sorpréndeme—me retó.

—Isabella y Edward—una sonrisa algo boba se me dibujó en el rostro.

Se contuvo una carcajada pero fue Alice quien hizo el comentario:

—Es un detalle por parte de ellos dos acordarse de vosotros.

—Sí—se limitó a contestar sin un atisbo de emoción.

Contuve un suspiro antes de consultarle:

—Tengo que contestar a tu madre, Edward—le informé—¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte? A ella le gustaría saber si te encuentras bien…

—No te preocupes por eso. Lo que tú quieras contarle estará bien— contesto de manera muy impersonal y dicho eso, me volvió la cara para dirigirse de nuevo a su libro.

Me apreté el pecho para amortiguar un pequeño dolor sordo que se iba incrementando dentro de mí.

Lo único que quería contarle realmente a Elizabeth para que ella me consolase y me aconsejase de cómo debía proceder.

Pero estaba segura que para lo que me ocurría, Elizabeth no tenía respuesta para ello.

¿No era feliz siendo vampiro? La respuesta era claramente que casi sí lo era.

Desde el mismo instante en el que Carlisle me dijo que me quedase con ellos, vi en ellos la familia que no había tenido como humana.

Y ellos desde el primer momento respondieron a mis estímulos de buscar el cariño.

Carlisle y Esme no habían podido tener hijos cuando ellos mismo eran humanos, por lo que estaban más que dispuestos a darnos a cada uno de nosotros todo aquel amor paternal y maternal que no pudieron gastar en su anterior vida. Y como yo había sido la última en llegar, me consideraban la más pequeña y a la que más debían proteger por ello.

Esme no dejaba de mimarme y preocuparse porque todo estuviese a mi gusto.

Carlisle decidió ser más práctico y empezó a potenciar en lo que yo realmente podría ser útil para no mantenerme ociosa.

Había descubierto que yo era especialmente buena en los idiomas, y un día apareció con un montón de libros escritos en un extraño idioma.

"Ruso (1)", me aclaró mientras les echaba una hojeada, totalmente sorprendida. "Tal vez nos puedas ayudar con los jefes de aduana y administración de fronteras para conseguir medicamentos, suministros de hospital y objetos básicos. Por aquí aun se rigen por el antiguo sistema y a los americanos no nos están poniendo las cosas fáciles. Para demostrarles que somos de fiar, preferiría hacer las cosas bien."

Y a partir de aquel momento, me volqué tanto con el ruso, que en menos de cuatro meses logré dominarlo casi a la perfección.

Con Alice había tenido una conexión muy parecida a la obtenida con Dawn. Había sido tan fácil encariñarme con ella y sentirla desde el primer instante como una hermana. Y lo mejor de todo era que no tenía la sensación de estar usurpándola ni entrometiéndome en ninguna familia. Para ella y Jasper era tan natural.

Ojala pudiese decir lo mismo de Rosalie. Al contrario que Alice, ella me hacía sentir muy incómoda y violenta. No me había dejado ninguna duda de que yo era un estorbo en, lo que ella consideraba, su estructurada familia, y siempre que tenía ocasión me lo hacía ver, ya fuese por sus pesados silencios cuando yo hablaba o estábamos juntas en una sala, o bien soltando un comentario hiriente repleto del más puro sarcasmo.

Si quería evitar que todo lo referente a ella me afectase, solo tenía que ignorarla y evitarla cuando viese que nos íbamos a quedar a solas en la misma habitación.

Edward suspiraba y la gruñía mientras me tranquilizaba diciéndome que no era culpa mía. Simplemente me suplicaba para que le diese tiempo para que se fuese acostumbrando.

Empezaba a pensar que con Edward todo era cuestión de tiempo.

¿Cinco años era tanto tiempo para cambiar el corazón de una persona?

No podía quejarme del trato que él me daba. Seguía siendo dulce y era quien más me estaba ayudando con todo el proceso de cambio, pero estaba completamente volcado en el papel de hermano mayor sobreprotector cuando habíamos sido ardientes amantes. Y aquel no era mi Edward. O por lo menos tal como yo le había amado. Yo quería todo.

Pero si iba más allá de lo que las reglas de buenos humanos dictaba, él me acariciaba la mejilla y me suplicaba que nos diésemos tiempo para que las cosas se aclarasen.

Podría ser que yo, como neófita, estuviese bastante hipersensible con el asunto, pero intuía que Edward trataba de evitar cualquier conversación que tuviese como tema "nosotros" y se escondía tras frías capas de hielo que él no permitía derretir.

Sus mismos ojos dorados me lo decían. Era como si al perder su hermoso color verde, se hubiese ido con ello toda su calidez. Y lo peor de todo, que se hubiese rendido tan fácilmente, y no cumpliese con lo que siempre había soñado.

No habíamos hablado del futuro, pero recordaba sus frías palabras cuando le hice un comentario de porque no ayudaba a Carlisle en la consulta:

"Las cosas han cambiado mucho, Bella. Y si quiero acostumbrarme lo mejor que pueda a esta vida, tengo que tener muy clara las limitaciones de ésta. Y una de ellas es que yo no podré ejercer la medicina jamás si no quiero matar a un inocente."

En aquel aspecto se había rendido. ¿También lo había hecho con nosotros?

No podía creérmelo.

Me hubiese gustado escribírselo a Elizabeth, pero aun más, que ella estuviese conmigo para aconsejarme como debería actuar. Y sin embargo, por miedo a que su respuesta fuese que las cosas cambiaban y que yo debía hacerlo con ellas, no me atrevía a escribir una sola palabra de aquello que me atormentaba. Aun con mi estabilidad de neófita, tenía muy claro que lo esencial de mi existencia humana no lo quería perder en esta nueva vida.

Y en aquel instante, mientras acomodaba mi espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol y enredaba un mechón con los dedos y me distraía volviendo a leer la carta, por el rabillo del ojo veía como Edward, disimuladamente, no me quitaba ojo de encima.

Juraría que estuviese esperando que en cualquier instante me diese un ataque de histeria.

Al ver a Alice riéndose, comprendí que de eso se trataba.

Suspirando, dejé de leer la carta, y me dirigí hacia él:

—Déjame que lo advine—repuse rebosando en la más completa ironía:—Aun estás esperando, después de seis meses, que yo empiece a pensar en todo lo que conlleva ser un vampiro y tenga un ataque de histerismo, lloriqueando y lamentándome de mi horrible destino—asintió con la cabeza mirándome expectante.—Pues si no lo hice en un primer momento, no creo que me vaya a pasar ahora. Tengo muy claro lo que soy y lo que quiero que me limite. A eso se llama madurez. Pero si te hace feliz, yo puedo simular que me da una pataleta—intenté no reírme al ver como fruncía los labios y sus ojos se achinaban mientras éstos se oscurecían.

—No te esfuerces, Bella—me comentó Alice muy divertida.—Pasarán diez y veinte años, y Edward aun estará esperando ese momento—chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a él: —Lo he visto, Edward, puedes esperar sentado. Bella lo ha tenido claro desde el principio. Así que deja de ser tan cabezota y déjate llevar por lo que sientes.

Edward, fastidiado, cerró el libro y se levantó muy rápidamente.

—Pero aun tratándose de Bella, no puedo creer que se lo tome con tanta calma. No es algo que ninguno de nosotros quisiésemos ser de mayores. Más bien, al contrario.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco ante la testarudez de su hermano:

—A veces pienso que en lugar de buscar la felicidad, la rehúyes—Alice se levantó y se acercó a él, pasándole un brazo sobre el hombro.—Ya te he dicho mil veces que debes hacerme caso. Sobre todo cuando todo está tan claro que va a ocurrir—Edward la gruñó para luego dedicarle una sonrisa burlona.—Y como ya debes tener más que sabido, Mary Alice Cullen nunca se confunde cuando hace una predicción.

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció repentinamente y se quedó muy rígido. Pero realmente me asusté cuando me clavó su mirada de manera ansiosa.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, Alice—susurró más para sí mismo que para nosotras. —Hace tiempo tuviste una predicción que no se cumplió…Y aun, en estos momentos, doy gracias a ello.

Alice también se puso seria y volvió su mirada hacia donde yo me encontraba.

—Cierto—comentó de manera reflexiva y luego se encogió de hombros.—En casos como esos me alegro de equivocarme—luego su sonrisa volvió y le dio una colleja a Edward.—Pero en las demás ocasiones, no me equivoco nunca. Así que hazme caso.

Aquello arrancó una carcajada a Edward.

— ¿Ah, sí?—Inquirió escéptico—Pues en este momento vas a predecir algo que de seguro vaya a ocurrir—le retó. — ¿O se te ha nublado la bola de cristal?

Alice le sacó la lengua como si se tratase de una niña pequeña y cerró los ojos concentrándose en un punto muy lejano.

Edward se aguantó una carcajada.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacerlo?—Se burló—Dentro de cuatro o cinco años va a ver una fluctuación tan grande en la bolsa que se producirá una gran crisis. Alice, estoy perdiendo la fe en tus poderes.

Ella simuló estar muy enfadada:

—Pues no se te ocurra pedirme consejo cuando suceda. Te mereces perder un par de millones de dólares por incrédulo.

Edward la ignoró mientras caminaba en mi dirección hasta quedarse enfrente de mí. Creí entenderla que nos teníamos que poner en camino porque en casa nos estaban esperando. Alguien iba a venir a vernos. Pero yo no dejaba de dar vueltas a lo que habían comentado sobre la predicción de Alice que no se había cumplido.

Al tener un nudo en la garganta y recrear en mi mente el significado de sus miradas, me sorprendió verlo tan cerca de mí, ofreciéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantar.

Me hubiese gustado preguntarle a que venía tanto cambio de humor; por el momento me conformaba con sentir el tacto de su piel junto a la mía.

Me alegré, por una vez, de ser lo suficientemente ágil como para levantarme y mantenerme en pie sin caerme ni tirar a Edward conmigo.

Sus ojos habían vuelto al color caramelo y una radiante y sincera sonrisa curvaba sus perfectos labios. Al imitar el gesto, se volvió a poner serio y una sombra se acumuló en sus ojos.

Antes de que pudiese preguntarle que le ocurría, él se adelantó a responder mi pregunta como si la hubiese sacado de mis pensamientos:

—Daría lo que fuese por saber qué es lo que se te está pasando por la cabeza en estos instantes—me susurró algo ausente.

—Oh—me limité a decirle.

Desde el instante que desperté a mi nueva existencia, tenía que enfrentarme una y otra vez a sucesos increíbles. Y alguno de los más sorprendentes, era el hecho que algunos de nosotros nos llevábamos a esta vida lo más sobresaliente de nuestra existencia anterior y lo desarrollásemos de tal forma que se convirtiese en una habilidad extrasensorial o don.

Aun me quedaba totalmente absorta cuando veía como Jasper intentaba manipular mis emociones para conseguir que me prestase a hacer algo que le conviniese; o como Alice era capaz de predecir las consecuencias de alguna decisión que había tomado, y lo más insólito, es que nunca había un mínimo margen de error.

Ella misma me había contado que ya poseía ese don cuando era humana y, de alguna manera, ella había visto que sería de su vida futura en el mismo instante en el que vio a Jasper.

Y al transformarse en vampiro dejó atrás sus recuerdos humanos y se dedicó a ser feliz con su nueva pareja.

Edward siempre me había comentado de lo previsible que le parecía la gente y lo fácil que era saber lo que pensaban cuando aún era humano. Por lo tanto, no me extrañaba en absoluto que aquella cualidad se desarrollase de tal manera que fuese capaz de leer el pensamiento tanto a los vampiros como a los humanos.

También me había dicho que yo siempre parecía no ir con los demás, porque le era totalmente impredecible.

No me podía imaginar que esa limitación también se arrastrase y que la única excepción al poder de Edward fuese yo.

Por lo demás, no creía que tuviese ningún poder a destacar, aunque eso no significaba para mí problema ninguno. Incluso me divertía el dilema que tenía Edward entre su enorme deseo de saber cómo funcionaba mi mente, o el haberme convertido en su oasis de paz en medio de los pensamientos e imágenes que invadían en cada instante su cabeza.

Ante aquella idea, no pude evitar lanzar una carcajada ante su interrogante mirada.

—Así aprenderás a ver cómo nos sentimos los demás cuando no podemos penetrar en tu mente—le reproché muy sonriente ante las risotadas de Alice.

Le oí refunfuñar y empezó a ponerse en camino, pero aun sin decirme una sola palabra, no me soltó la mano ni un solo instante.

Elevé mi cabeza para observar los últimos resquicios de aurora boreal en el cielo. Era una señal de que estaba amaneciendo.

Otra de las cosas que me hubiese perdido si aun fuese humana. No hubiese visto al cielo tiñéndose de múltiples colores si no me hubiese viajado hasta Alaska.

Alice iba delante de nosotros dando pequeños saltos más similares a los de una bailarina que de un transeúnte.

—Bella, una pregunta, ¿Edward era así de cotilla cuando era pequeño?—Inquirió con grandes carcajadas.

La imité mientras éste ponía los ojos en blanco:

—No cuentes cosas muy comprometedoras, Bella—me advirtió burlón.

—No te preocupes; solo lo mínimamente vergonzoso—y me volví hacia Alice: —Cuando llegaba las navidades, sus padres tenían que dejar los regalos en mi casa para que él no adivinase que le habían comprado. Ni aun así. Antes de abrir los regalos, Edward siempre les decía lo que era. Y aun recuerdo, un año en el que le regañé por hacer enfadar a Santa Claus. ¿Sabes lo que me respondió?—Edward hizo un amago de protestar y Alice suspiraba fuertemente para aguantarse la risa. Me aclare la voz e imité su tono de voz tal como la recordaba cuando era un niño:—Yo no puedo hacer enfadar a Santa Claus porque no existe—Alice se agachó debido a la risa y Edward murmuró algo así como que yo exageraba los hechos.—Es verdad—lo juré.—Fue así. Y lo peor de todo, fue que me pasé toda la mañana llorando de la desilusión que me produjo el saberlo.

— ¡No seas mentirosa!—Se defendió—Te quedaste muy tranquila. Es más, dijiste que estabas totalmente aliviada de que Santa Claus fuesen los padres. Así comprendías porque era tan tacaño contigo y te dejaba tan pocos regalos. Si lo miras así, hasta te hice un favor y todo por hacerte ver que los sueños de hadas no existían.

¿Los cuentos de hadas no existían?

Un dolor agudo empezó a sacudirme el pecho.

—Sí, soy muy ingenua por creer en ellos—musité al comprender el significado que la magia de lo que habíamos sido se había esfumado.

Sentí una presión bastante molesta en el sitio donde estaban unidas nuestras manos, y me deshice de ella bruscamente, para salir corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Alice.

—Bella—Hizo un amago de protesta pero no se movió de su sitio.

¿Tan diferente iba a ser todo para nosotros a partir de ahora?

—Bella…—me reprochó Alice mientras intentaba apoyar el brazo sobre mi hombro.

Era increíble que ella pudiese intuir mi estado de ánimo. Era como si Jasper la hubiese transmitido algo de su poder.

—Estoy bien—mascullé.

—Ya lo veo—me contestó con el mismo toque de ironía.

—Solo es cuestión de…tiempo—repetí mordaz. Era lo que ellos siempre me decían.

—Sí—afirmó. —Pero no solo eres tú la que tienes que tomarte esto con calma. Edward al final ha comprendido, que haga lo que haga, no podía dejarte atrás. Eso es un gran paso que ha tenido que dar. Ha tardado cinco años, pero por fin se ha dado cuenta que hay cosas que no van a cambiar nunca. Ahora le falta que ese principio también se va a cumplir contigo. —Luego soltó una risita tonta. —Son hombres, Bella. Criaturas tan banales—puso los ojos en blanco. —Si no, fíjate.

Se agachó y cogió un poco de nieve que modelo hasta formar una bola, se levantó y se giró hacia Edward:

— ¡Edward, tengo un regalo para ti!—Gritó para llamarle la atención.

Cuando éste se quedó completamente quieto, Alice alzó el brazo y lanzó la bola de nieve hacia su dirección. Edward no pareció inmutarse y cuando la bola estaba a escasos milímetros de él, movió la mano rápidamente y la cogió al vuelo.

—Demasiado lenta, Alice—le avisó. —Llevo preparado desde el instante que se te pasó por la mente.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de ser más lenta que un pensamiento—se enfurruñó haciendo que Edward se reía de nuevo.

Y mientras ellos estaban discutiendo, decidí intervenir en el juego y cogí mi pequeño puño de nieve.

Sin avisar, se lo lancé a Edward, quien estaba totalmente distraído discutiendo con Alice, y no me había visto venir.

Por supuesto, la bola impactó de pleno en su cara.

Verle confuso intentando quitarse la nieve de su rostro me devolvió el buen humor y sin poder contenerme, me reí como si me tratase de una niña pequeña.

—Apuesto a que ésta no la veías venir—le chillé.

Alice empezó a agacharse debido a que las carcajadas no la permitían ponerse en pie, y también aproveché con ella, cogiendo más nieve que le arrojé su cara.

—Creo que no eres tan buena vidente como dices—me burlé de ella.

Edward ya se encontraba a nuestra par y su mirada pasaba d Alice a mí de manera intermitente.

—Alice—le reprochó adivinándole el pensamiento, — ya sabes que no hay que meterse con las más pequeñas…—le gruñí… ¿Cómo que pequeña?—…así que no sería justo que nos cebásemos con ella—se encogió de hombros y Alice se rió traviesa—… ¡Bah! ¡Qué más da!

Y me lanzó una bola de nieve a la cara. Y otra más a las que continuaron las que Alice me empezaban a tirar.

— ¡Ey!—Me defendí poniéndome el brazo sobre a cara a modo de escudo— ¡Estáis cebándoos sobre una inocente!

— ¿Tú?—Inquirió de manera burla— ¡Qué va! ¡Alice, continúa tirando bolas de nieve!

— ¡No!—Supliqué riéndome.

Pero al ver que cada vez llegaban más bolas y yo era su blanco, tuve que defenderme y empecé atacando de manera discriminada hasta que convertimos aquel lejano paraje en una guerra de nieves y alegres carcajadas.

Aquel era un momento de escasa felicidad pura y sutilmente pueril que quería rozar antes que se escapase. Aquel retroceso a la infancia me daba esperanzas que, de alguna manera, lo que nunca debería cambiar, permanecería inmutable.

Estaba tan eufórica por usar mi nuevo sentido del equilibrio y que esté funcionase a la perfección, que recibir la mayor cantidad de impactos había pasado a un segundo lugar.

Y a pesar de la ventaja que Edward y Alice tenían sobre mí, era capaz de alcanzarlos sin problemas. Cuando éramos pequeños nunca lo había logrado y me había caído la mayor parte de las veces.

Proferí un grito bastante agudo seguido de histéricas carcajadas al sentir como Edward me tomaba por sorpresa y me agarraba por la cintura.

—Me parece que lo que te gusta a ti es el juego sucio—me susurró al oído.

— ¡No, no, no!—Grité bastante alborozada mientras forcejeaba con él.

De alguna forma aun no muy aclarada, conseguí placarle y con ellos caernos de bruces sobre el mullido suelo blanco. Aunque por suerte, acabé amortiguándome sobre el cuerpo de Edward.

No quería hacer otra cosa que dejarme llevar por este instante de alegría y no para de reírme.

Pero al mirar a Edward y descubrir que me observaba atentamente, mi sonrisa se me congeló en mi rostro y quedé absorta ante su mirada de matices áureos.

Juraría que mi corazón, inerte e inmóvil, dio un vuelco cuando vi que su mano se alzaba e iba, lenta pero segura, hacia mi rostro.

Como ancla de unión, posé mi mano sobre su muñeca de manera delicada, sin impedirle seguir su camino. Solo quería sentir el tacto de sus venas, a pesar de que éstas ya no latían.

Posiblemente mi piel estaba compuesta por células muertas, pero era increíblemente sensible a la dulce presión que Edward ejerció sobre mi mejilla.

Era tan intenso que fui incapaz de permanecer con los ojos abiertos.

La sensaciones eran virulentas que comprendí que necesitaba mi nuevo cuerpo, fuerte y fibroso, para poder soportarlas.

Seguramente, mi débil constitución humana no hubiera sido capaz de aguantar tanto deleite sin que me hubiese sobrepasado.

Incluso ahora, los pulmones me quemaban por ausencia de aire; y eso que no lo necesitaba.

Por lo que me dolió la sensación de pérdida cuando Edward retiro bruscamente sus dedos y se incorporó rápidamente sobre la nieve, aunque no llegó a romper nuestro contacto del todo.

Por el olor, podía percibir que había alguien más con nosotros. Yo conocía es olor de sobra. No era precisamente amigable.

Al oírle gruñir, abrí precipitadamente los ojos y me envaré ante la persona que se encontraba, de pie, justo enfrente de nosotros, mirándonos torvamente.

Edward no se dejó intimidar por la presencia de Rosalie y le contestó con voz ronca:

—Sí, ya hemos terminado de cazar—la informó de malos modos. —Estábamos a punto de volver a casa. Alice ha predicho que teníamos visita.

—Rose—el tono de Alice intentaba ser conciliador mientras simulaba estar distraída haciendo su mueco de nieve, —te avisamos si querías ir con nosotros, pero te excusaste diciendo que tenías mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Y así era—contestó áspera. —He estado toda la mañana ayudando a Carlisle en la consulta. Hoy hemos tenido más trabajo que de costumbre y nos hubiese venido bien un poco de ayuda—eso ultimo iba dirigido a Edward que fingió ignorarla, aunque yo podía notar ,debido a la tensión de los músculos de su muñeca, lo nervioso que Rosalie le ponía.

—Si te refieres a que no he hecho mis deberes, estás muy equivocada. Me puse por la mañana temprano a archivar historiales y solo he salido de caza con Bella y Alice cuando he terminado de hacerlo. Así que no vayas criticándome.

Rosalie soltó un suspiro sonoro antes de volver a la carga:

—Si eso es todo lo que esperas de la eternidad—le reprochó. — ¿No se supone que tú ibas a ser médico? Y lo peor de todo que, según Carlisle, ibas a ser un gran medico, pero prefieres echarlo todo a perder y desperdiciar todo ese potencial que puedas tener. ¡Eres tan egoísta!

Empezaba a temer que esto se fuese de las manos.

Tenía que admitir que Rosalie tenía razón en cuanto que Edward se había dejado vencer por las circunstancias, y al estar tan aferrado en que no quería ser un monstruo, había decidido traicionarse a sí mismo y renunciar a los sueños que había modelado en su vida anterior.

Carlisle me había contado lo apático que había estado hasta, que por fin, superando sus miedos más profundos y se había decidido, muy en el último aliento que me quedaba de vida, a transformarme. Yo estaba viendo a la sombra de lo que fue Edward humano, pero Carlisle me había dicho las mejoras tan notables que había percibido en Edward desde que yo había formado parte de su familia.

Había recobrado la fe que con el paso del tiempo y mi apoyo, Edward volviese a ser el mismo hombre maduro, alegre, extrovertido y pionero que alguna vez fue.

Sencillamente me exhortaba que tuviese paciencia y me apoyase en la idea del tiempo.

Pero desde luego, Rosalie no estaba haciendo las cosas con mucho tacto.

Tenía que conocer a Edward lo suficiente como para saber que con él había que emplear el tacto y hablar separando los pros de los contras.

Pero Rosalie era irónica y cruel, y lo único que conseguiría de esta forma, sería que Edward olvidase sus modales de perfecto caballero y se lanzase a por ella para arrancarle la cabeza.

Tuve que agarrarle un par de ocasiones, en el que la rigidez de su cuerpo, denunciaba aquellas intenciones. Al final, acabó desistiendo, pero se mantuvo en guardia en todo momento.

—A lo mejor prefieres estar haciendo nada, porque prefieres divertirte con tu nuevo juguete— ¡Vale!, tal vez era grosero que Edward la pegase, pero yo no. —Creí que eras más autentico y coherente con lo que pensabas. Dijiste que nunca la convertirías. Que la dejarías vivir su vida humana. Y mírate—nos señaló con desdén. —A la mínima te has dejado llevar y no has sido capaz de frenar tus impulsos egoístas y atraerla hasta esta vida. Tú no eres mejor que yo.

— ¡Pues perdona por no ser de piedra y no ser capaz de llevar mis principios hasta las últimas consecuencias!—Se mofó mordazmente.

—Eso no es justo, Rosalie—salió Alice en nuestra defensa. —No es lo mismo decirlo en un momento que estar viviendo como el amor de tu vida se muere entre tus brazos y tú tienes la única forma de salvarla. Aunque tus principios se vayan al garete.

Rosalie oscureció su mirada y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y si se hubiese tratado de Emmett?—Decidí intervenir recordando el viaje eterno que estaba realizando Emmett solo por encontrarla— ¿Tú dejarías morir a Emmett si te hubieses encontrado en la misma situación que Edward conmigo?

Pensé que con la mención de Emmett se ablandaría. Porque estaba muy segura que parte de sus celos hacia mí, era por él. Podía distinguir el dolor del amor perdido y podía poner la mano en el fuego que Rosalie le amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Por lo que me sorprendió totalmente y me dejó helada—más de lo que ya era—su gélida e inhumana respuesta:

—Yo no puedo hacer que nadie comparta un destino que yo no elegí y, por supuesto, que no deseaba ni para mi peor enemigo. Por lo tanto la respuesta es sí. Prefiero ver a Emmett frío e inerte bajo una lapida, que compartiendo mi maldición. Por mucho que esto me doliese.

Aquella blasfemia me hizo tanto daño, que no pude soportar el tacto de Edward sobre mi piel y deshice nuestro contacto como si fuese una gota de alcohol en una herida.

No era porque aquellas palabras lapidarias saliesen de Rosalie; sino porque estaba totalmente convencida que aquel pensamiento había pasado por la cabeza de Edward.

¿No podía darse cuenta que mejor la mitad de algo que su ausencia? Él no podía saber cómo me había sentido todo aquel tiempo que le creía muerto.

Rosalie no había terminado su alegato sobre su noble actitud de resignarse a ser infeliz toda su existencia por la felicidad de la persona amada, cuando una voz, que reconocí de mujer, la interrumpió bruscamente:

— ¡Chicos!—Nos saludó con voz aguda con cierto acento ruso— ¡Así que estabais ahí!

A medida que se iba acercando hacia nosotros, iba estudiando los rasgos, me daba cuenta que se trataba de una mujer de nuestra especie. Llevaba un amplio abrigo de pieles y ropa de hombre—pantalones vaqueros, camisa y botas de talle alto como todos nosotros debido al clima inhóspito—por lo tanto no podía ver con detenimiento su figura.

Cuando estuvo a escasos metros de Rosalie—quien puso una cara de fastidio al verla, por lo que intuí que no le hacía mucha ilusión su visita—la saludo cordialmente aunque había matices de burla en su voz musical:

—Rose, querida. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!—Intentó acercarse a ella, pero Rosalie la rehuyó como si se tratase de una serpiente venenosa. —Y me temo que en todo este tiempo, tu cara de amargada no ha cambiado demasiado. No creo que se trate de que tu corsé esté demasiado apretado porque ya no se llevan—al contrario que Rosalie, Alice y Edward se permitieron una sonrisa autosuficiente. — Así que me remitiré a mi teoría de que te metieron un palo por el culo para mantenerte muy recta y que te explotase todo esa mala leche. ¿No te cansas de fruncir el ceño como si todo el mundo oliese a mierda? Porque realmente, muchacha, si yo tuviese tanto ego hubiese estallado hace mucho.

Edward se tapó la boca simulando la risa. Incluso, yo me permití esbozar una sonrisa.

Rosalie se acabó hartando de que la humillasen y, dándonos la espalda, fue caminando rápidamente hasta estar casi fuera de nuestro alcance. Y sin despedirse, salió corriendo en dirección norte.

—Esta mañana no ha podido ir a cazar y aprovecha ahora—Se disculpó Edward en nombre de su "hermana" ante nuestra visitante.

Pero ésta se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Siempre que vengo, ella se va, si no fuese porque me está lanzando una indirecta, pensaría que no me quiere ni ver—después se rió tontamente y dirigió su mirada hacia Edward.—Pero como no es a ella a quien vengo a visitar, pues como si se la come un oso—alzó sus brazos y en un rápido movimiento, se abalanzó sobre Edward.—¡Eddie, te he echado de menos todo este tiempo!—Se alejó brevemente de su cuerpo sin quitar las manos de sus brazos para bajar su cabeza de manera muy descarada.—Aunque por lo que puedo ver, tú no te alegras demasiado de verme.

—Sí me alegro, Tanya—intentó ser condescendiente sin perder las formas. — Lo que pasa que no lo hago tal como a ti te gustaría. ¿A que se supone que debemos el honor de tu visita?—Inquirió tratando de ser educado.

—Carlisle le dijo a Eleazar que si podía venir a vuestra casa. Tenía algo que consultar. Como Carmen también venía y mis hermanas, Katrina e Irina, se han ido de caza—se rió sutilmente como si aquellas palabras tuviesen doble sentido—pues me dije que por qué no. Así te hacía una visita—se volvió hacia Alice que la miraba de manera burlona—, y por supuesto a todos los Cullen—rectificó al ver como Alice ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Pues bienvenida a nuestra casa—la saludo de las mejores formas posibles mientras ella incrementaba la fuerza de su abrazo. Demasiado para que fuese decoroso. Y no es que yo me hubiese vuelto una maniática de las buenas formas, pero aquello era totalmente descarado.

—El tiempo que estuviste en Chicago, se me hizo muy largo. No te imaginas el dolor de ojos que tuve por no recrearme con tu bella presencia, Eddie. ¿Resolviste todo lo que tenías allí? ¿Qué tal está tu madre? ¿Y tu hermanita Dawn? ¿La salvaste de aquel rastreador?

Edward, al no poderse mover demasiado, movió la cabeza en mi dirección, y al imitarle ella, por fin se dio cuenta de mi presencia allí.

Arrugó el entrecejo y me observó detenidamente.

—Eddie, ¿no me dijiste que tu hermana era rubia? ¿Y que tenía cuatro años? Está muy crecidita para tener esa edad, ¿no crees?

Edward se permitió meter las manos entre el cuerpo de Tanya y el suyo para separarse. Y entonces nos presentó:

—Tanya, ella es Isabella. Fue la persona que salvé de las garras de James, aunque no del todo—bajó la voz como si se avergonzase de ello. —Bella, ella es Tanya. Es la jefa del clan de Denali, que como nuestra familia, también se alimentan de sangre de animales. Y gracias a su amabilidad, podemos estar aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

La boca de Tanya formó una o perfecta debido a la sorpresa.

Definitivamente, se separó del lado de Edward y se me enfrentó sin dejar de evaluarme. Aquello también me permitió estudiar sus rasgos. Y para mi frustración, me pareció mucho más hermosa de lo que había intuido antes.

Alta y muy curvilínea, a pesar de simular sus curvas con ropa tan masculina, su largo y ondulado cabello tenía un tinte rojizo que amortiguaba su tonalidad dorada.

Sus rasgos parecían cincelados por algún escultor y todas las características que teníamos los vampiros, se multiplicaban en ella. Ojos dorados increíblemente brillantes y enmarcados en largas pestañas y una boca, llena y rojiza, que siempre estaba sonriendo.

Parecía estar hecha para los deseos y desesperación del género masculino.

Dejó su expresión de observación y se permitió sonreírme.

— ¿Tú eres mi nueva prima?—me abrazó con demasiado entusiasmo. —Bella—me nombró como si me conociese de toda la vida. La verdad que ya no me importaba demasiado. Me había acostumbrado a que mi nueva familia me llamase Bella. —Es un placer tenerte por aquí, dada las circunstancias, claro. Como líder de mi familia, es mi deber darte la bienvenida a Denali. Si tienes algún problema, no dudes en acudir a mí.

—Gracias—musité.

—Eddie me ha hablado tanto de ti que es como si ya te conociese—Edward se guardó un gesto de mofa al oír la pequeña mentira cortes de Tanya. —Bueno, en realidad no lo ha hecho tanto—se retractó al ver mi cara de incredulidad. —Por no decir nada. Eddie no es muy hablador que digamos. Pero como es tan guapo, lo mejor es que no hable mucho. Se le admira mejor en silencio.

—Pues es una pena que Edward no haya sido demasiado hablador, porque, de lo contrario, él mismo te hubiese aclarado cuanto odia que le llamen Eddie—le dediqué una sonrisa bastante forzada.

¿Desde cuándo Edward era Eddie?

—Bella—me recombinó Edward recordando mis modales.

Tanya no se lo tomó a mal y siguió hablando conmigo:

—La verdad que no me extraña que la reina de hielo, alias Rosalie, esté que trina. Parece que le han dado una patada para echarla del trono—suspiró mientras jugueteaba con un mechón. —Es muy hermosa. Tiene una belleza que no se lleva ahora y no tiene muchas curvas, pero resulta increíblemente llamativa—me alabó mientras por el rabillo del ojo, observaba una sonrisa jactanciosa por parte de Edward. Tanya siguió hablando conmigo: —Espero que Rosalie no te haya dado problemas. Solo es cuestión de que deje de creerse el centro del mundo y acepte que los demás no están pendientes de sus caprichos. Por lo tanto no te dejes amedrentar por sus humos. Se le acabará pasando.

—Gracias—a pesar de ser una coqueta sin remedio, no podía evitar que me cayese bien.

—Es un placer—me dijo muy sonriente. —Todo lo que pueda hacer por ti, será con muchísimo gusto. Y para que veas que soy una buena prima, en tu ausencia me he volcado cuidando a nuestro Eddie. Bueno, todo lo que él se ha dejado mimar por mí.

Tenía que retractarme. Ya no me caía tan bien.

¿Qué era eso de "nuestro" Eddie?

Me miró fijamente los ojos y se volvió a dirigir a Edward:

— ¿Cuándo la transformasteis?—Inquirió seriamente.

—Poco más de seis meses—repuso Edward rápidamente.

—Sí—observó pensativa. —Aun es muy joven. Se ve que aun tiene restos de sangre en su organismo—supuse que lo averiguaría por el color anaranjado de mis ojos. — ¿Es por ella por lo que queríais ver a Eleazar? ¿Ha desarrollado alguna habilidad?

—Ella es nuestro objeto de debate. Al parecer, no. Pero yo no puedo leerle el pensamiento y Alice ha visto algo pero no sabe muy bien él que.

—Hum—murmuró. —Comprendo. Pero ella aun es muy joven para desarrollarlo. A veces las habilidades se despliegan cuando pasa un año de la transformación.

—Sí, pero creo que Eleazar puede vislumbrarnos algo, sería de gran ayuda.

—Claro—dijo Tanya. —Eso me recuerda que Carmen y él están en vuestra casa y que deberíamos ponernos en camino.

Se separó de mí y anduvo hacia Edward con pasos sinuosos y mórbidos hasta llegar a él y agarrarle confiadamente del brazo:

—Como tú eres el hombre aquí, tienes que guiarnos hasta casa—le ordenó de manera coqueta. —Es que no quiero perderme, Eddie.

Dejé que ellos se adelantasen mientras me acariciaba las sienes. Tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar con sus "Eddies" con su acento ruso.

No sabía cuántas veces tuve que inspirar y espirar para lograr mantenerme lo más tranquila posible, y no arrancarle los pelos de la cabeza de uno en uno. Yo estaba por encima de todo aquello. Era una dama educada que no resolvía sus problemas con la violencia.

Me volví repentinamente cuando sentí una presión sobre el hombro, y me tranquilicé cuando vi que se trataba de Alice.

—Podías haberme avisado—la reproché.

—Te defiendes mejor de lo que crees, Bella—se permitió una pequeña sonrisita para luego ponerse seria. —Además estaba ocupada. He tenido otra visión.

—Oh—sentí curiosidad.

—Si estoy en lo cierto y Rosalie se ha ido de caza hacia el norte, puede que se tenga que tragar todas sus palabras. Y posiblemente, deje de estar tan amargada y, con ello, que los demás lo dejemos de estar por ella.

— ¿Entonces?...

—Las cosas van a ir a mejor. Palabra de Alice.

Si ella lo decía, tenía que creerla. Como no me había dicho que predicción era la que no se había cumplido, tenía que creer que era infalible. Lo mejor era dejarse llevar por lo que ella decía, en lugar de luchar contra lo inevitable.

—Alice—ella me miró con una sonrisa burlona. —Tú que lo sabes todo, ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar Tanya en casa?

* * *

Si me preguntais si tengo alguna excusa para haber tardado tanto en subir este fic, la verdad que os diría que son bastantes debiles, asi que en realidad os debo una disculpa bien gorda por ello. Os dije que estaba bastante liada por terminar el fic de **Love asks blood at first** (Para la gente que lee ese fic, solo decir que ya esta terminado, he llegado a los mil rrs y a mediados de Junio subire la segunda parte que se llamara **House of Wolves**)y he necesitado un tiempo para quitarmelo de la cabeza y empezar de nuevo con este. Pero ya que he empezado, os juro, y si la astenia primaveral y la alergia no se ceba conmigo (excusa numero dos, es que la primavera no es mi estacion, la verdad), espero que, no puedo prometer que en una semana tendre nuevo capitulo, asi que lo dejamos en dos o tres semanas, ya que como quiero terminar antes de verano con este fic, mi prioridad sea este asi que podré actualizar más asiduamente. Y de nuevo apelo y agradezco a vuestra bendita paciencia (Y espero que mi little sister no me mate por no pasarme tanto por el msn y dejarla abandonada (Se te quiere, sis, que en parte he actualizado este fic para que estés feliz))

Otra excusa por mi tardanza, es que en un rato divino de inspiración, estuve escribiendo el prologo de un fic que seguramente muchas de vosotras esteis esperando con ansias. No lo voy a subir hasta que no termine este, pero os aseguro que estoy muy satisfecha con el prologo y espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo, porque es raro que haya quedado satisfecha con el resultado. Pero mi pequeño polvo de estrella o **Stardust **acaba de nacer, y espero estar aqui para poder colgarlo en esta pagina...^^

Y la tercera excusa, es que junto a Miss Kathy90, estamos preparando un concurso de oneshorts de epoca que se llama: **Season Cullen Contest.**

La verdad es que no estamos viendo que tenga un gran exito por las razones que sean, pero me gustaría anunciarlo y aquí, y si os pica un poco la curiosidad, os animeis a participar. Los premios (sobre todo el primer premio) creo que merecen la pena. ¿Que teneis que hacer para ganar los premios? Pues para participar en este concurso del que voy a dar la direccion, solo teneis que seguir todo lo que os decimos aqui. Facil, ¿verdad?:

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2306976 / Season _ Cullen _ Contest (Todo junto o ir a mi profile)

Y para ver el fic anuncio del concurso, aqui: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5859330 / 1 / One _ upon _ a_ time _ Season _ Cullen _ Contest (Todo junto o ir a mi profile)

Las fechas por ahora son las que estan ahi, pero se pueden retrasar segun se convenga, si de verdad teneis la intención de participar en él.

Y bueno, creo que dicho todo. Solo dar gracias por haberme permitido llegar a los 1000rr cuando aun faltan cinco o seis capitulos, y por vuestro interes en la traduccion. Esto ultimo está un poco en el aire, y ya pensaré como hacerlo cuando se termine el fic. De todas formas, muchisimas gracias por la ayuda.

Y espero que en dos o tres semanas, ya tengais el proximo capitulo.

Y no, Tanya no va a dar mucho la vara, palabra de maggie...


	26. Big Bear Brother

**Disclaimer:** Santa Meyer los cria y ellos se juntan. Yo solo les lio un poco.

* * *

**Big Bear Brother**

—Sé que Tanya te habrá dado la bienvenida en nuestro nombre, pero te lo volveremos a dar—Carmen me estrechó sus manos entre las mías de manera afable y sincera. —Siempre que necesites algo, no dudes en acudir a nosotros.

Era una frase de cortesía, pero su tono de voz me convencía de su sinceridad.

Carmen y Eleazar eran diametralmente opuestos a Tanya.

Morenos, su piel marmórea con un cierto tono oliváceo muy acorde con sus ojos dorados, rostros expresivos, más bajos y corpulentos que Tanya.

Poseían modales amables y sencillos sin rozar la excentricidad de su jefa de clan. El único gesto meramente audaz que se permitió fue darme un par de besos, aunque aquello era un saludo muy típico de la tierra donde venían, España.

—Gracias—le contesté en un susurro. Me llamaba la atención su marcado acento latino.

Habían sido amigos de Carlisle, cuando éste había pasado una temporada en Italia, y se habían ido junto en busca de nuevos lugares que visitar, hasta que fueron a Denali y Carmen y Eleazar decidieron quedarse en el hogar de Tanya y sus hermanas. Por el contrario, Carlisle continuó viajando por todo Estados Unidos, de hospital a hospital, hasta que encontró a Esme y decidieron empezar a fundar una familia hasta llegar a su ultimo miembro, yo.

Tanya había sido muy amable, permitiéndonos asentarnos por un tiempo en sus tierras para pasar mi primer periodo de adaptación a mi vida humana, pero, a la larga, un gran grupo de doce vampiros se harían de notar ante la escasa población humana. En cuanto me sintiese preparada para convivir con los humanos, tendríamos que ir buscando un nuevo hogar.

Aquello me producía vértigos. No porque no me sintiese capaz de enfrentarme a la sed cuando estuviese relativamente de los humanos; creía que tenía dominado aquel tema, aunque Carlisle me había advertido de aquella falsa seguridad. Aun no había pasado la prueba de fuego, a pesar de reconocer que mi evolución era rápida. Ahora que tenía demasiado tiempo, aquel factor carecía de importancia.

Lo que realmente me preocupaba era el momento de tener que enfrentarme a Edward y dejar clara nuestra situación.

Temía, que una vez estuviese preparada para el mundo, él se diese por contento y se instalase lejos de mí.

Mi fortaleza vampírica no me servía de nada ante el pensamiento que todo hubiese cambiado para él. Nuestras mentes eran mucho más complejas y nuestros sentimientos también. Pero había cosas, que desde siempre, habían estado cimentadas en mí y, por mucho que hubiese evolucionado, no cambiarían jamás. Seguiría amando a Edward con cada fibra de mi ser hasta el final.

Pero si él no me correspondía, ¿Cómo iba a poder sobrellevarlo durante toda la eternidad?

Él no parecía compartir mis temores; se encontraba charlando tranquilamente con Tanya, quien, con demasiado descaro, le susurraba al oído cualquier palabra lo suficientemente divertida para que soltase una carcajada.

Le conocía bastante bien como para saber los distintos tonos de risa de éste. Aquel era que se lo estaba pasando bien, pero que no tomaba en serio las pretensiones de la bella vampiro.

Incluso, en un par de ocasiones, Edward puso, de manera delicada pero firme, su mano sobre la mesa cuando ésta se dirigía a algún sitio poco decoroso de su anatomía.

—Contrólate—le riñó con un tono inflexible.

Tanya bajó su mirada como si se tratase de una niña pequeña pillada en una travesura. Pero aquella vergüenza era calculada y fingida. Después de pocos segundos, ella se echó a reír de la manera más tonta posible.

Mi mente estaba tramitando todas las maneras posibles de pararla en seco, y algunas de ellas eran demasiado vulgares para alguien que se suponía que era una dama. Era una suerte que Edward no pudiese leerme la mente en esos casos.

Cuando estaba a punto de avanzar hacia donde ella se encontraba para empezar a dejar constancia de los límites que debía respetar, alguien presionó mi hombro y, volví a la realidad de golpe. Aquello fue tan súbito que no pude controlar un grito y aferrarme con fuerza a la camisa de alguien.

Me tranquilicé, en parte, cuando sentí que me acariciaba la cabeza.

—Bella, no pasa nada—me di cuenta que se trataba de la voz de Edward. Supuse que se había levantando, corriendo hacia mí cuando me asusté. —Solo se trata de Eleazar—me susurró dulcemente. Levanté la cabeza y me topé de pleno con sus ojos dorados que daban a su rostro una inflexión tierna. —Él quiere hablar contigo—aquel tono de voz me recordaba al mismo que usaba cuando éramos pequeños y él me tranquilizaba en las noches de tormenta.

Incluso yo había hecho el mismo gesto de agarrarle de la camisa con ansiedad y acurrucar mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Reaccioné tarde al darme cuenta que había tenido un gesto infantil, del cual solo me di cuenta cuando una oleada de tranquilidad invadió mi cuerpo y me ayudó a relajarme. Eché la mirada hacia atrás y observé que Carlisle estaba de pie, oscilando su mirada desde una ansiosa Esme hasta un Jasper totalmente concentrado. Él había vuelto a manipular mis emociones.

Alice agarró la mano de su marido y sonrió tranquila a Carlisle.

—No va a pasar nada—les tranquilizó. —No he visto a Bella atacar. Solo le ha pillado desprevenida el gesto de Eleazar.

Recordé el carácter inestable de los neófitos y cualquier gesto fuera de lo común tendría un significado agresivo.

Aun así, Carlisle solo se sentó cuando le sonreí para tranquilizarle.

Me volví hacia Edward y, poco a poco, me solté de su camisa.

—Estoy bien—le aseguré.

Me hubiera gustado echarle en cara que todo esto no hubiese ocurrido si él no me tuviese en aquel estado de alerta. Antes de escuchar nada de él, le di la espalda y me encontré con Eleazar, que me sonreía abiertamente, y me ofreció su mano.

Por su respiración, sabía que Edward no se había movido de allí, aunque había consentido en soltarme. Posiblemente querría asegurarse de que no me diese un nuevo ataque de pánico.

—Lo siento—me disculpé con Eleazar cuando estreché sus manos entre las suyas.

—No tienes porque Bella, ¿Te gusta que te llamen Bella?—Asentí y él continuó: —Eres una criatura, hablando desde el punto de vista vampírico. Es normal este tipo de distracciones.

— ¿Distracciones?

Él ignoró mi pregunta y empezó a preguntarme cosas banales sin soltarme las manos:

— ¿Cómo llevas vivir en una tierra tan inhóspita como Alaska cuando eres de Chicago y has vivido casi cuatro años en Paris?

—Bueno, Chicago en invierno no es muy diferente de esto—le contesté de manera amena. —También hace mucho frío. Supongo que Edward te lo habrá contado.

Desde que estaba aquí había adquirido la costumbre de tutear a las personas. Me era natural, se trataba de mi familia.

Eleazar se rió de buena gana.

—Edward odia Alaska con todas sus fuerzas—me comentó divertido. —Daría su mano derecha por volver a Chicago.

—Creo que me conformaría con un lugar donde cuando no nieva, llueve, y seis meses es completamente de noche—intervino éste sarcástico. Edward adoraba el sol y no poder tomarlo libremente le coartaba mucho.

Eleazar continuó haciéndome preguntas corteses:

— ¿Qué me dices de Paris? ¿Acaso no es la ciudad de la luz y el amor?

—Cierto. Es increíblemente luminosa—contesté. —En cuanto al amor…bueno, cuando se está sola Paris no es la ciudad más alegre del mundo—fui bajando la voz hasta que casi no se me pudiese oír.

— ¡No te preocupes, Bella!—Exclamó alegremente dándose por aludido. —No tenía pensado ir solo—se giró para guiñar un ojo a Carmen y ésta le correspondió con una gran sonrisa.

Tanya también intervino en la conversación:

—Yo no creo que sea tan malo viajar sola; y mucho menos a Paris. Con la cantidad de maridos infieles y bohemios que hay sueltos, tendría energías para un año entero—empezó a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello. —Tendré que empezar a preparar un viaje—luego soltó una carcajada muy similar al tintineo de una campana y se volvió hacia Edward de forma descarada: — ¿Por qué no me harías el favor de hacerme feliz, Eddie?—Odiaba el tono lánguido, falsamente inocente, con el que subrayaba "Eddie".

Lo peor de todo era con la tranquilidad que Edward se tomaba el asunto.

Contuve muy mal un resoplido; Eleazar me sonrió comprensivamente:

—Edward no es el único a quien da ese tipo de atenciones—me explicó. —Carmen tiene que lidiar todos los días con el coqueteo de tres súcubos. Alguna ventaja tenía que haber el ser el único varón entre tanta mujer hermosa…—Carmen carraspeó para que no continuase con el tema. —Lo que quiero decir, querida niña, que vas a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo con tus impulsos. Son mucho más intensos que cuando eras humana. En lo peor…y en lo mejor—se guardó una sonrisa para si.

Me extrañaba mucho que mientras estuviese hablando no me hubiese soltado ni una sola vez. Su mirada era penetrante; como si quisiese mirar por debajo de mí. Me sentía cohibida, y él debió notarlo por el tipo de preguntas triviales que me hacía.

—No, lo siento. No conozco tu país—le respondí cuando me preguntó si había visitado España.—Creo que lo más cercano a España que he estado, ha sido a dos palcos por detrás del rey en la opera de Paris. Creo que fue Aida.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?

—No intercambié ninguna palabra con él. Estaba muy entretenido hablando con la cantante principal. De todas formas, me pareció un hombre muy triste. Lo vi por sus ojos.

—No me extraña—me comentó.—Tiene una buena y se le avecina una mucho peor. España parece un polvorín. Es una pena, creo que estos tiempos no son buenos para viajar a mi país.

—Me gustaría visitarla—le dije con sinceridad.—Aunque tenga que verla de noche. Hay demasiado sol.

—¡Oh, no!—Se rió con ganas.—Eso es depende de la zona donde quieras ir. Por el sur sí lo hay. Pero el norte de España es parecido a Denali. Salvando distancias, claro.

Por fin me soltó, y se rascó la barbilla pensativo, y sin dejar de mirarme.

—Interesante—murmuró.—Esto es de las cosas más extrañas con las que me he encontrado. Y eso que llevo unos cuantos siglos en las espaldas.

—¿Qué has podido ver, Eleazar?—Intervino Carlisle realmente intrigado.

Tenía que haberme dado cuenta que aquella visita no sería del todo de cortesía. Carlisle había tenido un interés excesivo en la visita de Tanya y su familia no sería del todo de cortesía. No necesitaban hacer una presentación formal, aunque quisiesen mantener las apariencias.

Tenía que haber supuesto que intentaría averiguar el motivo por el que Edward no podía leerme la mente.

Y no era el único, aunque, seguramente, Edward le habría disuadido para actuar antes.

Pero si Eleazar iba a despejarnos todas las dudas, estaba equivocada.

Echó una mirada significativa a Carlisle y éste comprendió:

—¿Prefieres hablarlo a solas conmigo?—Intuyó.

Eleazar asintió ante mi estupefacción.

Si todo se desarrollaba a mi alrededor, me gustaría saber que clase de problema había conmigo; pero viendo como todos, a excepción de Carlisle y Eleazar, se empezaban a dispersar del salón, se me obligaba a salir de allí también.

—Bella—me apremió Carlisle al ver que no me había movido aun.—No nada malo—me intentó tranquilizar.—Cuando Eleazar me explique lo que pasa, te aseguro que lo sabrás.

—Pero…—iba a protestar cuando me puso su dedo en mis labios para callarme.

Después desvió sus ojos hasta un punto determinado. Los seguí con la mirada y me topé con Edward, arrastrado por Tanya, saliendo de la casa.

Comprendí lo que planeaba y sin más replicas por mi parte, me subí a mi habitación.

Lo más llamativo de ésta—sin contar las paredes compuestas de maderas claras y cristal, para retener la escasa luz del exterior en la casa—era aquella enorme cama. Un adorno bastante voluminoso, aunque lo agradecía.

Me gustaba leer en la cama y Renee nunca me lo había permitido porque lo consideraba poco educado.

Cogí el libro de la mesilla—Jane Eyre—y me tumbé, intentando relajarme, leyendo letras a las que no lograba entrelazar para que formasen palabras. Mantuve las manos ocupadas, quitándome la sencilla coleta y enredando mechones sueltos en mis dedos.

Me di cuenta que ya no estaba sola, debido al ruido de pasos que se dirigían hacia mi habitación y al olor que me llegaba, el más familiar de todos—una extraña mezcla de lilas, miel y rayos de sol—; al saber de quien se trataba, ya no me sobresalté como meses antes, e intenté seguir manteniendo los ojos en el libro.

Un esfuerzo demasiado inútil. Su presencia me llamaba como cantos de sirena; fui incapaz de permanecer sin posar mis ojos sobre él y sonreír como si me tratase de una colegiala. Cuando los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los míos, después de evaluarme gustosamente, me devolvió la sonrisa.

Me hubiese ruborizado si aun fuese humana; sobre todo al saber su opinión sobre las mujeres con pantalones.

—Te sientan muy bien—me alabó con un brillo extraño en los ojos. —Estás increíblemente arrebatadora con ellos.

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no volver la cabeza hacia el libro. No podía ruborizarme, pero sentía un calor creciente por la zona de las mejillas y detrás de las orejas. Tenía que ser totalmente algo psicosomático.

—Son realmente cómodos—fue mi respuesta mientras me estiraba la tela de las piernas. —Empiezo a entender porque los hombres sois los que domináis el mundo.

— ¡Hum!—Fingió que se lo pensaba. —Si esa teoría es lo que te hace tan feliz, te lo concedo. Los hombres gobernamos porque nos sentimos muy cómodos con nuestra ropa. Así que ya sabéis; en lugar de tantas huelgas de hambre por el sufragio femenino, deberíais poneros nuestros pantalones. Creo que en cuanto os viésemos lo seductoras que estáis con ellos, seguramente os dejaríamos hacer lo os diese la gana.

Se empezó a reír al ver que ponía los ojos en blanco.

Si realmente el tema de la igualdad entre hombre y mujer fuese tan fácil de resolver. Pero aquel debate no era el tema que quería abordar con Edward. El mundo no se pararía por mis sentimientos; pero mi mundo tenía que empezar a centrarse.

No tuve más que dar dos palmaditas en la cama para que él, sin verle asentir, se sentase rápidamente a mi lado. La velocidad a la que lo hizo no me sorprendió, pero sí el gesto de cogerme la mano y entrelazar sus dedos entre los míos.

Aquello hizo que el calor se extendiese por todo mi cuerpo y sintiese palpitaciones por mi pecho.

Era como si hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo y tuviese la misma sensación de tener mariposas revoloteando por mi cuerpo, al igual que cuando tenía dieciséis años y empezaba a darme cuenta que mi sentimiento hacia Edward no era, en absoluto, fraternal.

Me agradaba a la vez que me confundía. Me daba la sensación de que nada había cambiado entre nosotros, cuando, repentinamente, volvería a mostrarse distante, haciendo que todos mis emociones girasen como una noria.

Y por no hablar de su nueva amiguita. Edward no parecía, en absoluto, interesado en ella y parecía comprenderlo; pero no era una razón de peso para que dejase de coquetear con él delante de mis narices. Me trataba como una criatura, como si no me importase lo que hiciese con mi antiguo prometido.

Y hablando del diablo…

— ¿Dónde está tu amiguita, Eddie?—Inquirí con una estudiada indiferencia.

No debí simular muy bien lo molesta que me encontraba, porque Edward se mordió el labio y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No te contestaré ninguna pregunta si me llamas Eddie—se puso a la defensiva. —Sabes cuanto lo odio que me llamen así.

—Pero no te molesta que ella te llame así—continué lanzándole punzadas.

Sin embargo, él, en lugar de defenderse o balbucear alguna palabra a favor de Tanya, curvó sus labios adoptando una sonrisa burlona y sus ojos empezaron a brillar de idéntica manera.

Me dejó totalmente desconcertada; era la misma señal que indicaba que se iba a empezar a reír a mi costa.

¿Qué era lo que le parecía tan gracioso? A mí no me lo parecía en absoluto.

—Siempre me pillas desprevenido—me reprochó divertido. —Pensé que esta fase vendría pasados dos años. Carlisle tiene razón; vas demasiado deprisa.

— ¿Cómo?—Estaba totalmente anonadada.

— ¿No lo ves?—Hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse en mi cara. —Es igual que entonces. Actúas de la misma manera que entonces. Te pones tensa y a la defensiva. Tus ojos se oscurecen y se forma una arruguita entre las cejas y la nariz. Luego balbuceas y dices cosas sin sentido. Lo único que ha cambiado es que ya no te ruborizas. Lo demás, igual—no le faltó mucho para levantarse y empezar a dar saltos por la habitación para dar su veredicto. No quería perder el contacto de sus dedos con los míos. —Creo que tienes a un pequeño monstruo de ojos verdes carcomiendo tus entrañas—me señaló muy ufano. —Estás celosa. Muy celosa.

No podía entender por qué se sentía tan feliz con ese hecho. Tal vez, para halagar su ego masculino.

Como no quería empezar a refunfuñar como una niña pequeña, resoplé fuertemente, lo que le pareció increíblemente divertido.

Yo era una neófita; debería recordar lo inestable que era y el daño que podría causarle si me lo proponía. Pero yo era incapaz.

—En el hipotético caso que yo estuviese celosa—le repuse en tono desdeñoso, — me gustaría que me dijeses si tengo motivos para ello. Porque creo que los tengo, ¿verdad?

Edward se puso serio en apariencia, aunque en sus ojos quedaban restos de su diversión, y agarrando con más fuerza mi mano, empezó:

—Tanya y sus hermanas son unos vampiros muy especiales—empezó a explicarme. —Ellas, además de alimentarse de sangre, lo hacen de la energía sexual de los hombres.

Recordé lo que había dicho Eleazar de los súcubos. No pensaba que aquello fuese cierto. Sencillamente creía que estaba bromeando sobre el tema.

— ¿Súcubos?— Inquirí y Edward asintió. —Pensé que eran una leyenda.

—Y yo pensé que los vampiros también y mira como hemos acabado tú y yo—me contestó burlón y luego continuó: —Ellas al renunciar a la sangre humana, tienen que sacar reservas de otro sitio y por eso se comportan más salvajemente de lo que le corresponden a los demás súcubos. No puedes culparlas por lo que su naturaleza les dicta, Bella. La pobre solo es una esclava de sus impulsos. Cada vez que ven a un vampiro con potencial—carraspeó—, tienden a coquetear con él para intentar sacarle la máxima energía mediante…—se interrumpió al ver como iban cambiando la expresión de mi rostro. Veía perfectamente como se debatía en permanecer serio para no ofenderme o reírse de mí a la cara. —También depende de si la victima está dispuesta a dejarse quitar la energía o no, inconscientemente, claro. Si un hombre es soltero o tiende a ser infiel, caerá en las redes de los súcubos. A los que aman a sus mujeres no les pasa absolutamente nada. Son inmunes a sus encantos.

— ¡Ah!—Fue lo único que logré decir.

—Tanya sabe que no tiene ningún poder en mí—me aclaró mucho más serio mientras me estrechaba la otra mano con la suya. —Ella es divertida y todos sus esfuerzos para intentar seducirme, la verdad, que son ridículamente graciosos. Por lo tanto, no he tenido ningún problema en dejarla tirada en la nieve mientras jugábamos al escondite, y yo me escapaba—observé los esfuerzos que estaba realizando para no reírse. —Suerte que soy un vampiro muy rápido y la he dejado atrás con mucha ventaja.

Una parte estaba aclarada, pero no explicaba por qué estaba tan cambiante conmigo.

—De acuerdo—volví a estar seria. —Tanya no puede evitar coquetear contigo cada vez que te ve. Pero eso no es excusa para utilizarla e intentar darme celos—le increpé. — ¿A que viene una conducta tan pueril por tu parte?

Soltó un suspiro pesaroso y prolongó el silencio, bajando sus ojos hacia nuestras manos, hasta que empezó a hablar:

—Isabella—susurró tan bajo, que a pesar de mi desarrollado sentido del oído, tuve que esforzarme por no escapar cada una de sus palabras. —Estás avanzando tan deprisa que me aterra.

— ¿Avanzar?—Me sentía perdida con sus palabras.

—Algunas veces me parece que no estoy hablando con una neófita de seis meses; parece que llevas años con esto. Estás aferrándote a tu naturaleza humana con tanta fuerza que siento como todo se derrumba a mis pies. Cada día que pasa, siento un abismo que se abre entre nosotros. Abrirás los ojos y te darás cuenta de lo que significa ser un vampiro.

Moví la cabeza desalentada.

Él no podía entenderlo. Por muy mal que pareciese, si estábamos juntos, todo podría superarse.

Apreté más sus dedos con los míos y susurré:

—Por mucho que pasemos, hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar—confirmé rotunda.

Se llevó nuestras manos hacia su mejilla y apoyó ésta sobre el dorso de mi mano. Su pulgar repasaba con pasmosa lentitud mis nudillos.

—Me pregunto si serás igual de firme cuando te des cuenta de todo lo que has perdido por la inmortalidad—sus palabras tenía un matiz tan triste que casi me impulsó a abrazarle con fuerza, como si volviésemos a la infancia y un abrazo solucionase todos nuestros miedos.

Estaba anestesiada con el tacto de su piel, y aquello me hizo permanecer estática en el sitio.

Y en lugar de abrazarle, le dediqué estas palabras:

—Mi padre me decía que todo en esta vida era una cuestión de ganar y perder. Lo único que podíamos elegir era que debíamos perder para quedarnos con lo que necesitábamos.

Edward no parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer:

—Te lo preguntaré de otra manera: ¿Si hubiese sido al contrario, Bella? ¿Si tú hubieses sido la que hubieras tenido la decisión de transformarme? ¿Aun sabiendo todo lo que había en juego, lo hubieras hecho? ¿Cómo te sentirías?

Aquello tenía una respuesta muy sencilla e iba a responderle, cuando una voz estridente nos interrumpió:

— ¿Dónde te metes, Eddie?—Le llamó Tanya falsamente compungida. —Sabes perfectamente que es de muy mala educación dejar a una dama plantada. Ven conmigo, Eddie. Eddie, Eddie, Eddie…

La cara de fastidio de Edward era más que evidente y esta vez no la disimuló. Empezábamos a tener una conversación seria después de tanto tiempo, y vernos interrumpidos por los instintos más bajos de una súcubo en busca de presa, era algo que ya superaba todas las barreras de la paciencia.

Solo pedía tener una conversación con Edward. Estábamos a punto de conseguirlo. Y no, Tanya no tenía derecho a interrumpirnos.

¿No había forma de detenerla?

Ya estaba asomando la cabeza en mi cuarto y apunto de entrar—para mi desesperación—echando los brazos hacia Edward.

Lo menos que me podía esperar, es que Tanya no pudiese atravesar el marco de la puerta y se estrellase contra una barrera invisible.

Edward y yo nos miramos, totalmente extrañados, y más cuando Tanya empezó a extender las manos para palpar la superficie, aparentemente, compuesta por aire. Hay no había nada que la pudiese frenar, pero ella no podía avanzar un paso más hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Como si hubiésemos puesto un cristal como barrera.

—Edward, Bella, ¿qué habéis hecho?—Nos increpó como si la quisiésemos gastar una broma. — ¡No es gracioso! ¡Dejad lo que hayáis hecho!

Pero ni Edward ni yo nos estábamos riendo.

Edward empezó a imitar a Tanya, comprobando si había algo que se interpusiese entre Tanya y nosotros. Y obtuvo la misma conclusión. Pasaba su mirada, asombrado, de Tanya a mí. Me encogí de hombros por no saber que decirle.

Yo estaba empezando a asustarme.

¿Algún hada maquiavélica habría escuchado mi deseo con el afán de burlarse de nosotros?

— ¡Este juego me está cansando!—Tanya protestó enfadada, aunque el miedo empezaba a hacer mella en ella. —Edward, has ido a escoger un mal momento para este tipo de bromas.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que esto no es ninguna clase de broma!—La gruñó Edward. —Estoy tan desconcertado como tú. Ni siquiera puedo leerte el pensamiento. Es como si estuviésemos encerrados en una burbuja.

Tanya me lanzó una peligrosa mirada que me penetró con sus ojos dorados empezándose a oscurecer.

—Entonces dile a ella que lo deshaga—le ordenó a Edward.

—Tanya—puso los ojos en blanco debido a la incredulidad, —no puedes echar la culpa a Bella. Ella ha estado conmigo hablando tranquilamente y todo estaba normal.

— ¿Y como explicas esto?—Se puso en jarras y empezó a patalear el suelo con impaciencia.

—No lo sé—se empezaba a exasperar. —Pero no tiene nada que ver con Bella—me defendió.

Con el alboroto que estábamos provocando no era de extrañar que se empezasen a alarmar y toda nuestra familia acudiese para averiguar que estaba sucediendo.

Carmen y Esme se miraban la una a la otra sin comprender nada; Jasper analizaba la situación metódicamente, mientras Alice miraba a Carlisle y Eleazar preguntándose con la mirada que deberían hacer.

Solo Eleazar rompió a carcajadas y golpeó en la espalda a Carlisle.

— ¿Ves lo que te dije?—Le comentó entre grandes exclamaciones. —Tienes tanta suerte, Carlisle. Yo estuve buscando durante siglos vampiros de esas características; y tú, por casualidad te los vas encontrando sin buscarlos. No creo que tengas nada que envidiar de la familia de Italia—se dirigió a Jasper. —Muchacho, utiliza tu poder para que Bella se relaje; tenemos mucho que discutir cuando logren salir del escudo…

Hice la imitación de tragar saliva. Al final resultaba que yo sí había provocado aquella situación.

Me hubiera sentido mucho más tranquila si todos aquellos pares de ojos se dejasen de fijar en mí. Me sentía igual que si hubiese provocado la guerra de Troya.

—Solo he conocido a otro vampiro escudo—nos relató Eleazar ante el descubrimiento de mi poder sobrenatural; Aquello me hacía subir de categoría en el mundo de los vampiros. Pero más que especial, me sentí extraña. Mucho más que Edward, Alice y Jasper. —Se trata de Renata, la guardaespaldas de Aro. Pero su escudo solo es físico. Al parecer el de Bella, por lo que me has dicho, Carlisle, también tiene impacto sobre los poderes mentales. Ahora me queda mucho más claro porque era incapaz de leer en su interior.

—Por lo menos Edward no ha podido leerle el pensamiento durante este tiempo—aclaró Carlisle. —Ni siquiera cuando era humana.

— ¿Incluso se manifestaba cuando aun era humana?—Parecía maravillado ante la revelación.

Esme me tenía abrazada en su regazo. Ella había supuesto que después de habernos quedado Edward y yo encerrados en un escudo que yo había creado—o más bien, sacado al exterior lo que estaba dentro de mí—, yo estaría aterrada y necesitaba el consuelo de una madre. Ventajas de ser la más "pequeña". Le agradecí el gesto, pero, en realidad, estaba más curiosa que asustada ante el desafío de cómo usar mi poder sin que nadie más se viese perjudicado por ello.

— ¿No se supone que los poderes se desarrollan a partir de la cualidad más sobresaliente de cuando se era humano?—Inquirí intentado averiguar que cualidad había tenido para que evolucionase hasta un escudo. —Carlisle nos explicó que nuestros poderes eran el resultado de un desarrollo de algo que destacase demasiado en nuestra vida anterior.

—Es solo una teoría—me aclaró Carlisle. —Desde que conocí a Jasper, he sentido curiosidad de por qué algunos vampiros tenían habilidades especiales y otros no. Pero cuando Alice y Edward, comprendí que ésta era la que más cuerpo tomaba. Alice adivinaba o intuía sucesos que iban a ocurrir debido a las acciones de las personas; y Edward parecía saber como iban a actuar las personas, como si estuviese viéndolas a través de un cristal.

—Menos con Bella—aclaró el propio Edward. —Ella siempre ha hecho o dicho cosas totalmente impredecibles para mí. Creo que ella ha podido desplegar ese poder para formar un escudo, porque en su vida humana ella siempre fue muy reservada y se guardaba todo para dentro; aquello era un mecanismo de defensa para ella y los demás.

Estaba defendiendo la tesis de Carlisle con aplomo, pero también había un toque tierno en sus palabras. Aquello me hizo darme cuenta de que nos conocíamos demasiado bien, y sabíamos los puntos débiles del uno y el otro para mantenernos indiferentes.

Edward no había parecido muy sorprendido por la manifestación de mi poder y el avance de éste—salvo por el pequeño susto inicial—, e incluso, podría poner la mano en el fuego, y no equivocarme, que estaría dispuesto a echarme una mano con el escudo para ver si había alguna fisura para poder leer mi mente.

De eso nada. Ya le enseñaría yo a mantenerse lejos de mi mente. Por lo menos hasta que quisiese compartir todo lo demás conmigo.

—Yo también estoy con Edward sobre tu teoría. Creo que es la más acertada—coincidió Eleazar. —No recuerdo demasiado mi pasado humano, pero sé que era una persona que sabía ver las cualidades de los demás; mírame ahora. Puedo percibir a aquellos vampiros o humanos que tienen un potencial superior al normal—meneó la cabeza como si se le hubiese escapado algo y se volvió a mí: —He sido un tonto al no darme cuenta cuando te he evaluado y no podía ver nada. No era que no hubiese nada que ver; tu barrera me lo impedía. Tenía que haberme figurado que se trataba de un escudo.

—No era algo fácil de intuir—le consoló Carlisle.

Eleazar pronto se animó:

— ¿Supongo que no dejarás ese poder latente y que Bella seguirá algún tipo de entrenamiento para dominarlo?—Le sugirió. —Es algo que no puedes descuidar, Carlisle. Imagínate todas las posibilidades y como puede desarrollarse con un control.

—Lo he pensado, Eleazar—le comentó Carlisle. —Pero aun me parece demasiado precipitado. Bella es una neófita y aun tiene que adaptarse a todos los cambios. Aun no conocemos su reacción a la sangre humana porque hemos tenido cuidado de no acercarla a ningún humano; pero dentro de poco, si tiene que seguir nuestros pasos, tendrá que enfrentarse a ello. Es una prueba muy dura, y no quiero estresarla aun más. Me ocuparé de su poder, por supuesto. Pero solo cuando tenga uno o dos años. Antes sería muy precipitado.

—Comprendo—Eleazar se estiró el labio pensativamente. —Pero no lo dejaría escapar.

Luego se rió tenuemente:

—Si no fuera por que te conozco desde hace décadas, pensaría que tienes un buen ojo para convertir a tus vampiros—observó de manera impersonal, aunque había algo de peligroso en sus palabras.—Sois siete miembros en vuestra familia, muchos más de lo que corresponde a los de nuestra especie, y cuatro de ellos tienen poderes. Y no son muy comunes, tienes que admitirlo. ¿Sabes que me hubiese cortado la mano derecha por encontrar a un vampiro que tuviese la mitad de potencial que Edward cuando estaba con los Vulturis?

—Conoces bien mis objeciones sobre convertir vampiros—explicó Carlisle en el tono más neutro posible. —Siempre he dicho que no haría a nadie lo que me hicieron a mí, a no ser que fuese absolutamente necesario. Cuando los humanos han estado moribundos no les he convertido por su potencial; creo que merecían una oportunidad.

—Lo sabemos, Carlisle—intervino Tanya con una sonrisa en la boca aunque su voz era dura. —Pero también hay que prevenir como pensaría Aro el hecho que en, algo más de cinco años, tu familia haya aumentado y algunos de sus miembros puedan leer pensamientos, manipular emociones, prevenir el futuro y activar escudos—a medida que iba hablando, su mirada se iba posando a Jasper, Alice, Edward hasta llegar a mí. Me estremecí y Esme, al notarlo, me abrazó con fuerza. Sus palabras me sonaban a una amenaza velada, aunque lo intentase simular. —No hace falta que te diga lo celoso que es Aro con su poder para que empiece a ver fantasmas donde no los hay. Si no te conociéramos, se podría pensar que más que una familia, estás formando un ejército.

Edward debió ver también el mensaje subliminal de sus palabras, ya que empezó a fruncir el ceño y sus puños se tensaron. Solo pareció calmarse cuando intercambió una mirada con Alice que había permanecido tranquila durante toda la charla. Yo también acabé haciéndolo. Si Alice no decía nada, era porque todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, la máscara de buenos modales de Tanya se estaba resquebrajando, y algo me decía que ya no éramos tan bienvenidos como ella indicaba con sus falaces palabras.

Carlisle simuló no haber entendido la intimidación de Tanya.

—Aro y yo tenemos una estrecha relación desde que mi estancia en Volterra—les recordó. —Conoce muy bien mis métodos, y aunque algunos no los comparta, sabe de mi respeto hacia su orden y mis deseos de no intervenir en sus asuntos. No me ve como una amenaza porque no lo soy.

—Sin embargo—le contradijo Tanya, — ya habéis tenido un aviso por su parte.

Carlisle decidió quitarle importancia:

—No llegó a más, Tanya. Solo quería cerciorarse que todo estaba bien. Es algo que necesitan para recordarnos que ellos son quienes mandan. Si tienes en cuenta ese detalle, te dejaran seguir con tus hábitos.

—Sin embargo, Carlisle—medió Eleazar con modales más sosegados que Tanya, —yo te aconsejaría que informases de tu nueva adquisición a los Vulturis. No solo les darías a entender que no pretendes utilizar a Bella en su contra, si no también, podrías pedirles consejo para ayudarla con su poder. Debes conocer lo magnánimos que se comportan cuando te muestras servil con ellos.

Carlisle agradeció el consejo a Eleazar y le contestó impertérrito con la misma palabra muy significativa:

—Tiempo.

Tanya volvió a intervenir, mientras se mesaba el cabello:

—Supongo que la habéis explicado a Bella quienes son los Vulturis, ¿verdad?

Miré confundida a Edward, que estaba bufando, señal que no le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando la discusión.

Ella lo interpretó como una negativa.

— ¿Cómo no habéis explicado a Bella quienes son los Vulturis?—Se mostró alarmada. —Creo que es algo que se debe explicar desde el mismo nacimiento. Eso no es cuestión de tiempo. Tarde o temprano la reclamaran para visitar Volterra…

—Bella no necesita saber quienes son los Vulturis, Tanya—la interrumpió Edward molesto. —Desde el principio se le explicó cuales eran las dos reglas que debía cumplir. Lo demás carece de importancia.

Desde las primeras horas de mi nacimiento, Carlisle me había advertido sobre aquello. Tenía su lógica y si no fuera una imposición, tendría mucho sentido común. Aunque lo que menos podía imaginarme, que hubieran sido asignadas por una familia como la nuestra. Aunque, por lo que me estaba enterando ahora mismo, una familia lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacer de sus designios, las leyes para el resto de nosotros.

La primera regla era mantener nuestra existencia en secreto. Todos nuestros actos debían ser sigilosos y no debíamos despertar sospechas entre los humanos; ya fuese para cazar o para mezclarnos entre ellos.

La segunda; no se podía conceder la inmortalidad a niños ni menores de quince años. Si se convertía en vampiros a un niño, su mente se congelaría en aquella edad y no podría retener conocimientos nuevos para evolucionar. Eran completamente incontrolables, y a la larga, harían peligrar la primera y principal regla.

Edward no dejó que Tanya continuase hablando. En lugar de eso, se levantó de su silla, me cogió de la mano, y me arrastró fuera del comedor. Debía estar muy a disgusto con la conversación. Poco después, igualé su ritmo después de la sorpresa inicial. Aquella charla me estaba resultando incomoda.

No fuimos hacia mi cuarto, si no que doblamos el siguiente pasillo que dirigía al despacho de Carlisle. No le pregunté absolutamente nada, hasta que nos paramos justo enfrente de la puerta, pero no entramos.

—Edward…—musité con la esperanza de que me contestase que hacíamos allí parados y por qué no entrabamos en el despacho.

No me contestó, se limitó a señalarme con la cabeza la colección de cuadros de Carlisle. Dirigí mi mirada en su dirección y encontré lo que me quería enseñar.

Aquellos cuadros componían una versión grafica sobre la vida de Carlisle, desde los dibujos a carboncillo que representaban su Londres natal a las primeras fotos de blanco y negro donde Esme y él estaban vestidos de novios.

El cuadro en el que Edward tenía puesta su vista, estaba justamente en el medio de los demás.

Por sus colores y estilo del cuadro podría decir que era neoclásico, pintado sobre el siglo XVIII, pero lo que más resaltaba de él eran las figuras centrales completamente vestidas de negro. Yo lo había visto antes y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para sumergirme en los recuerdos humanos.

Sonreí con suficiencia cuando lo recordé:

—"Tito" Aro—musité divertida. Aunque su aspecto amedrentador no tenía nada de gentil.

—Parece que Dawn te ha hablado de él—se burló Edward ante el apodo con el que había nombrado a uno de los jefes de los Vulturis. —No puedo creer que se acuerde de él. Era muy pequeña. La he subestimado—no sabía si aquello le alegraba o le entristecía.

Al final resultaba que Dawn había dibujado algo muy real y yo lo había tomado por algún personaje de sus cuentos.

Perdí la sonrisa al imaginarme cuanto había peligrado la vida de Elizabeth por inmiscuirse en un mundo al que no pertenecía. Y parte de aquellas misteriosas palabras adquirieron su sentido.

Edward buscó mi mano y volvió a estrecharla con la suya sin apartar la mirada del cuadro.

—No culpes a Elizabeth por ocultártelo, Bella—me suplicó. —Ella era partidaria de contártelo todo, pero Aro nos hizo una visita para recordarnos las normas—hizo un gesto nervioso de tragar saliva apretándome la mano más fuerte. Aquello debió ser un momento bastante tenso. —Se perdonó a mi madre y a mi hermana por varias razones. Una de ellas es que Aro es más diplomático que sus dos compañeros de triunvirato; en realidad es quien manda, pero tiene que mantener las apariencias ante ellos y por eso, sencillamente, se declara su portavoz. Es una suerte que hiciese amistad con Carlisle en el tiempo que estuvo en Italia y admirase el buen juicio de éste. Aunque creo, que también tuvo que ver que yo estuviese convertido en vampiro. Se sintió muy halagado de que mi madre hubiese optado por eso para mí—le oí bufar. —Algo así como un tributo al mundo de los vampiros—se rió amargamente.

— ¿En que se basó para romper sus propias reglas?

—Sencillamente, es Aro. Él puede hacer y deshacer a su gusto. La excusa que puso es que confiaba en el buen juicio de mi madre. Si ella no había contado nada a mi padre, aun en su lecho de muerte, no se lo contaría a nadie. Para ellos el tiempo pasa de manera muy diferente a lo que los humanos conciben. Incluso para nosotros. Posiblemente, se acordarán de mi madre dentro de tres o cuatro décadas y ella estará muerta.

De alguna manera, aquel pensamiento le entristecía aunque intentaba ocultar sus antiguas conexiones humanas. ¿Podría ser que también ese fuese nuestro problema ahora?

Para quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza empecé a interesarme por los Vulturis y su familia.

Edward no tuvo ningún problema en contarme toda la historia de la familia y como habían conseguido tanto poder para imponerse ante el resto de los vampiros y que se obedeciesen sin rechistar.

—En el fondo, no es tan malo. Se podría comparar con los grandes triunviratos de la antigua Roma—me contaba haciéndome ver las ventajas de un régimen en nuestro mundo. —Todo necesita un orden y dentro de lo malo, los Vulturis es lo mejor a lo que podemos optar. Si no desobedeces ninguna de sus reglas, ellos se limitarán a ignorarte. A menos que tengas algún don extraordinario que les llame la atención. Y aun así, si tú no quieres formar parte de su familia, no pueden obligarte.

A pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras de Edward, cuanto más me contaba menos me apetecía tener un encuentro con ellos. Pero me temía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que acudir a su encuentro.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de evitar esa visita?—pregunté sabiendo la respuesta negativa.

Me imaginé que él negaría con la cabeza.

—Pero no tienes nada que temer—me tranquilizó. —Será una visita de cortesía, y tal vez, se interese por tu don. Pero si tú no quieres quedarte, no estarás obligada a ello, Bella.

—Además—oímos la voz de Tanya a nuestras espaldas, —no creo que te llamen hasta dentro de unas décadas. Es demasiado pronto para hacerlo, y cuando se acuerden de ti, habrá pasado mucho tiempo.

Nos volvimos hacia la dirección de su voz, y la encontramos justo detrás de nosotros. Sonreía de forma amistosa como si las palabras del comedor no hubiesen sido tan ásperas.

Se rió cuando Edward le frunció el ceño.

—Eddie, cariño. No soy la mala del cuento. Sabes perfectamente que no diré nada a los Vulturis—su voz se agravó cuando desapareció su sonrisa. —Lo último que quiero es tener otro encuentro con ellos. Aun recuerdo la última vez.

Y por como se le oscurecían los ojos, me hizo entender que no fue una reunión muy agradable. No tenía tanta confianza para preguntarle que había ocurrido.

Decidió cambiar de tema y su sonrisa volvió.

—No quería interrumpiros; solo quería avisaros que me uno a la expedición de caza con Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar y Carmen—nos informó. —No estaremos mucho tiempo. Un par de horas a lo sumo. Volveremos antes de que amanezca.

— ¿Hacia donde vais a cazar?—Preguntó Edward por cortesía.

—Hacia el sur. De todas formas, no nos alejaremos demasiado. Alice se encuentra inquieta por no sé que visión—intentó quitarle importancia resoplando para quitarse el mechón. —Dice que tiene que ver con Rosalie.

Recordé que antes de llegar a casa, Alice había tenido una visión respecto a Rosalie y me preocupé.

—A lo mejor debería retrasar la partida de caza hasta que Rosalie volviese a casa—sugerí.

Tanya se encogió de hombros como si no le importase.

—Rosalie ya es mayorcita. Alice no ha dicho que la fuese a ocurrir algo—puso los ojos en blanco. —Además, yo estaría más preocupada por el pobre oso que la ataque que por ella… ¡Pobrecito, tendrá una indigestión!

Edward no pudo evitar una sonrisa de complicidad con Tanya. No hacía falta que me dijese que, incluso antes de mi llegada, la relación entre ambos era tensa y que Edward no podía guardarse los más bajos instintos hacia su persona.

No era muy cortes por parte de Edward darle ese trato, aunque la misma Rosalie se lo ganaba a pulso.

—Bueno. Creo que yo aquí sobro y será mejor que me vaya—aquellas fueron las palabras más inteligentes que Tanya había dicho.

Pero antes de irse, me cogió de la mano y me arrastró unos metros de pasillo para asegurarse, lo máximo que se podía, que Edward no nos oyese. Esfuerzo en vano.

Aun así, Tanya posó sus brazos sobre mis hombros y me susurró de modo confidencial:

—Ten paciencia y comprende por lo que está pasando Edward—me confió. —No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que se está atormentando por la idea de perderte.

— ¿Perderme? –Pregunté confundida.

—Son hombres, querida. Su concepto del amor es tan sencillo que buscan la manera de complicarlo todo.

— ¿Amor?

¿Realmente podría tener esperanzas con eso?

La cantarina risa de Tanya resonó en mis oídos.

—Isabella—chasqueó la lengua. —Eres tan inocente. Por supuesto que te ama. ¿Por qué crees entonces que teniendo a alguien como yo, te prefiere a ti?

Me soltó y se fue corriendo con su risa tras de ella. Desapareció escaleras abajo.

No me dio tiempo a mortificarme cuando los brazos de Edward rodearon mi cintura y su respiración chocaba contra la piel de mi cuerpo, haciendo que aquella zona empezase a arder.

Cerré los ojos ante la sensación de su piel cosquilleando la mía, y su aliento propagando un fuego interno. Y me olvidé de todo lo que nos rodeaba: Vulturis, las palabras de Tanya invitándonos a buscar otro sitio para vivir, poderes extrasensoriales, incluso nuestra propia esencia.

Estaba volviendo a la infancia y aquel calor era el mismo que el que nos proporcionaba aquella manta de lana, cálida y protectora, que nos había cobijado debajo de ella hasta dormirnos abrazados. No sabría decir si habían sido mis momentos más felices, pero la inocencia de la niñez tenía el mismo efecto que la felicidad.

—Creo que debería hablar con Carlisle sobre buscarnos un nuevo hogar—me susurró al oído muy bajo. —Empezamos a ser demasiados y a Tanya no le hace mucha gracia.

—Ha sido por mí, ¿verdad?—musité sintiéndome culpable. —Si no hubiese tenido ese poder, no tendríamos que hacerlo.

—No—noté un deje de impaciencia en su voz. —No tiene nada que ver contigo, Bella. Empezamos a ser demasiados y nos estamos haciendo notar. Esperaremos a que pase el primer año y luego ya decidiremos donde ir. No es que tengamos muchos destinos disponibles para nosotros.

Suspiré.

—Apuesto a que Tanya no pondría ningún impedimento a que tú te quedases—no quería que aquello fuese un reproche.

Por la tensión de sus músculos, me di cuenta que se estaba conteniendo una risa.

— ¡Niña tonta!—me replicó socarrón. — ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta?

— ¿Cuenta de qué?—me estaba empezando a doler el pecho. ¿Sería cierto que nuestro corazón no latía? De alguna manera, lo sentía más vivo que en los últimos cinco años.

De manera delicada, pero firme, me dio la vuelta para enfrentarnos, y al mirarle a sus ojos dorados, brillantes y expresando miles de sentimientos contenidos a punto de estallar.

Con cuidado de no realizar movimientos bruscos que me asustasen, acercó lentamente su mano hacia mi rostro y adaptó su mano a la curvatura de mi cara. Con el pulgar acarició la piel de mi mejilla, y pausadamente, estudiando al milímetro el espacio que separaba su rostro del mío, fue venciendo la distancia, hasta que nuestros labios apenas estaban separados.

—Soy una criatura muy egoísta—Su jadeo hacía que mis labios ardiesen. —Sé que aun no estás preparada para esto. Pero no puedo evitarlo; es más fuerte que yo.

Una emoción, que estaba latente en mí, despertó de pronto y mil veces más viva de lo que había sentido alguna vez. Me sacudía todo el cuerpo y me elevaba mucho más de mi raciocinio.

Aquella indescriptible sensación se incrementó cuando su labio empezó a rozar el mío tiernamente.

¡Blump, blump, blump!

No esperaba que mi corazón resucitase por aquel inicio de beso. Yo no era la bella durmiente que se despertaba del hechizo por el beso de un príncipe.

¿O quizás sí?

Pero cuando el sonido de un corazón humano se incrementó, haciendo eco con las paredes de la casa, y retumbando en mis oídos, comprendí que había cerca un humano. Aquel era mi primer contacto con uno desde mi conversión, pero mi instinto me decía muchas cosas sobre él.

Por lo arrítmico de su pulso, deducía que su vida estaba pendiente de un hilo.

Pero todo aquello pasó a un segundo plano cuando un olor penetrante y llegó a las aletas mi nariz, dilatándolas.

Un amargor procedente de mi ponzoña me llenó la boca y mis colmillos se quedaron al descubierto.

Pero lo más revelador y doloroso era el ardor de mi garganta, que debía ser muy similar a que te metiesen un hierro candente por la boca.

Edward se empezó a tensar, provocando que me presionase con fuerza los brazos.

Su respiración era irregular y poco profunda, y al fijarme en él, vi mi reflejo en su rostro como si se tratase de un espejo. Ojos negros y enfebrecidos, líneas de expresión rígidas, boca entreabierta, colmillos sobresalientes y expresión ausente.

Solo había una sensación capaz de borrar todo el deseo humano.

La sed.

La maldición de nuestra especie.

— ¡Rosalie!—Edward lanzó una maldición con la voz ronca y distorsionada. Él también era victima de la sed.

Y no era el único.

Alice y Jasper, que acudieron rápidamente a nuestro lado, también sufrían sus efectos.

Alice era incapaz de balbucear una frase completa:

—La encontró…ha estado cinco años buscándola, y la ha encontrado. Bueno, un oso le encontró a él antes…y… ¡Dios mío! ¡Emmett está al borde de la muerte! Rosalie ha hecho lo que ha podido para traerle…Y Carlisle no está…

¿Emmett había llegado hasta Alaska en busca de Rosalie? ¿Un oso le había atacado?

Eso ya no importaba. Como tampoco importaba el cariño y la camarería de cuando habíamos sido humanos. Su sangre—su fresca y joven sangre—me llamaba, y nada se interpondría en mi camino.

Edward me agarraba aun con más fuerza.

Suavicé mis líneas y curvé mis labios lascivamente:

—Edward—canturreé insinuante, — si eres bueno y me sueltas, prometo compartirlo contigo.

* * *

Bueno; semana arriba, semana abajo (Retraso por la astenia primaveral, lo siento...T__T), ya he colgado otro capitulo más. No quiero ser grosera, pero siendo las dos de la mañana en mi pais, no es que tenga muchas ganas de dejar notas de autora. Lo siento mucho. Solo explicar algunas cosas que os pueden parecer algo chocantes:

1) Sé que el escudo de Bella es más mental que físico, pero me he permitido esta pequeña licencia para lo que quiero relatar. Aunque tampoco es que me moleste demasiado en explayarme en el poder de Bella. Lo importante es la historia de amor aunque algunos elementos tienen que adornar la historia.

2) Los Vulturis no van a salir en este fic. Pero creo que es conveniente mencionarlos aunque sean de pasada.

3) Los colmillos es la misma licencia que el escudo de Bella. Espero que los puristas me perdonen este pequeño tecnicismo.

4) Que supongo que es lo que más importan a algunas personas: ¿Cuantos capitulos faltan para que terminen? Eso es muy relativo, pero realmente no creo que sean más de cinco o seis. Sé que para algunas estoy yendo muy lenta y que os gustaría que Edward y Bella estuviesen juntos ya. Pero, a riesgo de ser cargante, el mismo resultado me produciría ir demasiado deprisa que todo hubiese sido muy bonito desde que Bella se convirtió. Se quiera o no, han pasado cinco años y convertirse en vampiro no es lo mismo que una rana se transforme en principe. Hay muchas barreras que romper y mucho a lo que hacer frente. De todas formas, creo que en dos o tres capitulos, llegará el momento cenit para ellos. Muchas gracias por comprenderlo.

Y solo decir que muchas gracias por vuestros rrs, alertas y favoritos y a toda aquella gente que empieza a leerla. Espero, y a pesar de mis faltas de ortografia al principio (que cuando termine el fic, reeditare para corregirlas) , os guste el fic tanto como a mí escribirlo. Solo espero no decepcionaros. ^^

Y por ultimo, un poco de publicidad:

Como sabeis, y por peticion de varias personas (que ya que se ha hecho esta ampliacion, por favor, que participen) se ha incrementado el plazo para el Season Cullen Contest. Ahora es desde el **uno de mayo al seis de junio**, inclusive (despues de esa fecha no se recogeran más fics por respeto a las personas que han escrito dentro del primer plazo). Si quereis participar, ya sabeis:

http : // www . fanfiction . net /u/ 2306976 / Season _Cullen _ Contest (Todo junto)

O ir a los profiles de miss Kathy90 y al mio.

Hasta dentro de dos o tres semanas.

^^ Maggie.


	27. vampire medicine

_**Disclaimer:**_ Santa Meyer los cria y ellos se juntan. Yo solo me encargo de liarles un poco.

**N/A:** No tengo una excusa para la tardanza en colgar este capitulo. Tengo miles de ellas, pero no quiero ser aburrida con todas ellas porque no es lo importante. Solo espero pediros perdon por la tardanza y aseguraros que, tarde o temprano, vereis el final del fic. Lo siento, he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza durante este tiempo y eso me ha desconcentrado. Intentaré no tardar tanto para la proxima vez. Algunas me lo habeis preguntado y os lo diré, sin contar este capitulo, a este fic le quedan cuatro capitulos más el prologo. Es un paseo, verdad? Puede que lo que cuente por ahora os parezca banal y poco importante, porque todas queremos lo mismo. Tengo calculado que el capitulo cenit de este fic sea dentro de dos. Ya no es nada, tampoco..solo un poquito de paciencia. ^^

Sobre los anonimos, ya me he pronuciado en el profile y sigo con mi determinación en ello. Si teneis alguna duda o comentario, ya sabeis donde encontrarme. Teneis links en mi profile.

Ah! y poco a poco, estoy editando este fic para cuidar las faltas y problemas varios de ortografia y pequeños errores. si veis algun link raro, no os asusteis. ^^

**N/A: **Para las que leeis mi fic/saga Haunting shadows, avisaros que ya he subido la segunda parte que se llama House of Wolves. Solo espero que os guste tanto como la primera parte. Espero que en unos días, pueda subir el segundo capitulo. Solo aviso.

_**

* * *

**_

Vampire medicine

— ¿Aun no estás lista, Bella?—Me preguntaba Alice desde una lejana superficie.

Era increíble, que aun dentro del agua, pudiese tener los cinco sentidos tan alerta.

El olor de la sangre—aquella deliciosa sangre que me hacía arder la garganta dolorosamente—aun persistía en el ambiente, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Rosalie y Edward por limpiar la casa.

Tenía ganas de quedarme en el agua para siempre y no salir de allí. Me sentía tan avergonzada por mi comportamiento salvaje.

Había sido más fuerte que yo. Me quemaba la garganta y necesitaba apaciguar mi sed al precio que fuese. Me olvidé de la amistad de Emmett y todo lo que había hecho por mí en el pasado, y me dejé llevar por mis más bajos instintos.

Donde antes estaba aquel gigante con corazón de niño y mi pena por el rechazo de Rosalie hacia él, todo se había quedado reducido a instintos primarios y necesidades básicas. Se había convertido en una deliciosa fuente de sangre humana fresca y joven.

Había visto la misma sed en los demás, pero ellos, al contrario que yo, habían sabido controlarse y sobreponerse a la situación. Y gracias a que Edward me sujetaba con fuerza y no me había soltado en ningún instante, me había impedido hacer una locura de la que me arrepentiría toda la eternidad.

Se había mantenido firme a pesar de mis amenazas y mis forzamientos, consiguió dominar la situación y se aseguró de dejarme en los brazos de Alice, que a duras penas me arrastró hacia una habitación, y logró calmarme con ayuda de Jasper.

Lo ultimo que vi antes de que se cerrase la puerta, fue a Edward ayudando a Rosalie a transportar a Emmett al despacho de Carlisle.

Cuando dejé de oler la sangre tan intensamente, la racionalidad me vino junto con la vergüenza.

Alice, de manera optimista, me había tratado de consolar y me había preparado un baño de agua caliente para que me sintiese mejor. Me sentía tan sucia.

Sin embargo, sentía la decepción de Edward sobre mí, y me di cuenta que ahora tendría motivos más que validos por los que arrepentirse por convertirme en vampiro.

En aquel momento, deseé ahogarme en el agua de la bañera.

—Bella—me volvió a llamar Alice con impaciencia, — creo que ya es hora de que salgas del agua. Por mucho que lo intentes, no te vas a ahogar. Necesitas mucho más que eso.

Tenía toda la razón. No podía seguir escondida eternamente. Tenía que empezar a afrontar la situación como una persona adulta, y no como la neófita que era.

Me supuso un cambio importante la variabilidad de aire y agua. Por lo tanto, me permití una fuerte espiración al salir de allí, a pesar de lo poco que necesitaba respirar. Es más, me habría ayudado bastante no tener el olfato listo para captar la esencia de la sangre mezclada con el alcohol y el amoniaco. Aun siendo más tenue, el olor me provocaba dolor de garganta.

—Toma—Alice me tendió la toalla.

—Gracias—musité mientras la cogía y me frotaba con ella fuertemente.

— ¡Ey!—Me quitó la toalla. —No hace falta que te flageles tú misma. No vale hacerte daño.

Sonrió burlonamente y luego apoyó su mano en mi hombro a modo de consuelo:

—No podías evitarlo de ninguna manera. Eres increíblemente joven y aun te cuesta mucho controlarte.

—Eso no me consuela, Alice—la repliqué. —No es excusa para haberme portado tan mal.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, como tú digas—refunfuñó. —No me extraña que Edward y tú os complementéis tan bien. Sois igual de quejicas.

Seguramente, si fuese humana hubiese palidecido al recordar a Edward. Le conocía lo bastante bien para saber que la duda le roía por dentro; y si antes se sentía mal por haberme convertido, en este instante estaría invocando a todas las fuerzas demoniacas para que se lo llevasen.

Debía estar tan enfadado.

—Le he defraudado, ¿verdad?—Musité al borde del llanto. —Y ahora se arrepiente de haberme convertido.

Alice puso un brazo sobre el hombro y me acercó a su cuerpo para intentar tranquilizarme.

—Él no te odia, Bella—me aseguró. —Nunca podría hacerlo. Sencillamente, se tiene que hacer a la idea de que esto podría pasar—empezó a hacer círculos en el agua con un dedo. —Es más; apostaría toda la colección de vestidos que él mismo se estará culpando de lo que ha pasado contigo.

—Pero, él no ha tenido la culpa de nada de lo sucedido—le defendí airadamente. Con un movimiento, varias gotas de la bañera se salieron y salpicaron a Alice.

—Ni tú tampoco—me corrigió Alice.

Tal vez no era culpa de nadie, pero tenía la certeza que en aquel mismo instante, Edward se estaría arrepintiendo del instante en que sus colmillos atravesaron mi piel y dejó que el veneno actuase en mi organismo.

Alice debió adivinar lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza y me giró lo suficiente para poderme mirar a los ojos. Su sonrisa había desaparecido y no había un solo atisbo de brillo en sus ojos. La había visto así muy pocas veces.

—Debes dejar de un lado lo que piense él—me ordenó. —Y ahora respóndeme muy enserio a esta pregunta.

— ¿Cuál?

—Posiblemente, aun seas muy joven pero sabes a lo que te conlleva haberte convertido en un vampiro. Las cosas no te serán fáciles y hay que renunciar a demasiadas cosas…

—…Pero también gano muchas. Y para mí son las fundamentales—completé la frase por ella.

—Bella, ¿te arrepientes de haberte convertido en vampiro?—Me preguntó solemnemente.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella? Ella sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

—Alice, tú ya has visto la respuesta. ¿No se supone que ves el futuro? Sabes lo que te voy a responder.

—Cierto—admitió. —Pero quiero oírtelo de tus labios sin que mi conocimiento te coaccione. Te lo volveré a repetir. Ahora que conoces la sed y de dolor que produce ésta, ¿te arrepientes de ser un vampiro?

Ahora que conocía la verdadera esencia de un vampiro, y que ésta siempre iba a estar presente a lo largo de la eternidad, podía tener una mayor perspectiva de lo realmente importante.

Me daba igual estar siempre en alerta, controlando mis impulsos más primarios y sintiendo como un hierro candente me atravesaba la garganta cada vez que no lograse saciar mi sed. Cualquier señal de dolor era indicativa de supervivencia. Y no me refería a algo físico, como especie en sí. Había muchas clases de muerte, y la que yo había experimentado al separarme de Edward, creyéndole perdido sin remedio, era tan inminente, que aun, la cicatrización de mi alma estaba en proceso.

Definitivamente, sentir dolor físico era la mejor manera de saber que estabas viva y de superar los obstáculos.

Por lo tanto, mi contestación sonó firme y decidida:

—No—una palabra llena de un gran significado.

Alice me dedicó una gran sonrisa. Estaba esperando aquella respuesta.

Me tendió una toalla grande invitándome a salir.

—Esa misma repuesta que me has dado, se la darás a él en el momento oportuno—me predijo.

Me puse de pie sobre la bañera, y rápidamente me tapé con la toalla, saliendo de la bañera y secándome el cuerpo lo más deprisa que pude.

Intenté no concentrarme en el olor persistente en el ambiente, pero no pude evitar oír los gritos que provenían del sótano, donde Carlisle tenía una pequeña consulta—puro attrezzo—con un aparataje reducido para pequeñas incursiones quirúrgicas. Allí habían llevado Edward y Rosalie el cuerpo inerte de Emmett, intentando retener un halito de vida en él.

Pero, incluso, en esos momentos tan vitales, ellos dos no paraban de discutir.

Rosalie le estaba gritando a Edward que usase cloroformo para adormecer a Emmett y que éste sufriese menos, pero Edward lo estaba desaconsejando debido al estado de las heridas de Emmett, y que la anestesia le conduciría del coma a la muerte sin que se pudiese evitar.

El sonido del corazón humano se aceleraba para después ir disminuyendo el ritmo. Muy mala señal.

Podía ver el estado de tensión de Alice mientras me preparaba ropa limpia para estar por casa. Le agradecí que me pusiese unos confortables vaqueros de nuevo.

— ¿Qué va a pasar con Emmett?—Pregunté en un susurro. No estaba segura si la respuesta fuese la que quería oír.

Alice se sentó en la cama, fingiendo observarme como me cambiaba, con los ojos oscurecidos y expresión ausente.

Solo me contestó al cabo de un momento muy largo, al estar completamente vestida.

—Jasper ha salido corriendo en busca de Carlisle—me informó. —Deberían estar de camino.

No me había contestado a lo que yo quería saber. Por lo menos, no directamente. Habría supuesto que no me iba a gustar su respuesta.

En su lugar, me agarró de la muñeca y empezó a arrastrarme hacia fuera.

— ¡Alice!—Protesté resistiéndome. — ¿Dónde crees que vamos?

—Tenemos que bajar, Bella—imperó razonadamente como si me tratase de una niña pequeña. —Edward y Rosalie nos necesitan. Algo me dice que mucho de lo que pase con Emmett dependerá de nosotras.

Yo no quería bajar. La vergüenza de lo sucedido aun me embargaba.

Edward se había esforzado para que no saltase a la yugular de Emmett; mi agradecimiento fue una sarta de insultos tan degradantes que, incluso, ignoraba que existiesen.

— ¡Oh!—Me lamenté. —Alice, yo no puedo bajar ahí. Edward no ha debido perdonarme todos los insultos feos que le he dedicado. Le he dicho de todo.

Como contestación, recibí un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

— ¿Qué has insultado a Edward?—Me gritó antes de poder quejarme. — ¿Qué has insultado a Edward? A Edward le insultas por ser Edward, y a Jasper le muerdes.

¿Yo había mordido a Jasper? No recordaba nada de eso.

—Eso no es cierto, Alice—le repliqué. —Me acordaría.

Volví a recibir otro golpe en la nuca.

—Pues como puedes ver, no te acuerdas en absoluto.

La miré bien examinando su expresión en busca de algún signo que me revelase si me guardaba rencor. Estaba totalmente seria, pero sus ojos brillaban burlones. Me aliviaba que no estuviese enfadada conmigo por haber atacado a su compañero.

—Sobrevivirá—aseguró adivinándome el pensamiento. —Le han hecho cosas peores, créeme. Tiene experiencia con neófitos sedientos de sangre.

Y antes de que pudiese decir algo más, volvió a arrastrarme. Comprendía, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, que era imposible razonar con Alice cuando se proponía algo, por lo que dejé de resistirme y casi adquirí la voluntad de poder caminar yo sola.

No tenía demasiadas ganas de enfrentarme a la reprobación de Rosalie y al disgusto de Edward de una sola vez. Mis defensas estaban increíblemente bajas y las pequeñas trazas de olor a sangre en el ambiente no ayudaban en absoluto.

Me preguntaba cómo podría defenderme si el dolor de mi garganta y el sabor amargo de mi boca me raspaban mis cuerdas vocales.

Y lo peor de todo, que Edward y Rosalie no estaban del mejor humor para ser comprensivos.

— ¡Rosalie, te he dicho que dejes el cloroformo donde estaba!—Oí rugir a Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta. — ¡No se puede poner! Su pulso está demasiado débil.

— ¡Pero le dolerá mucho si no se lo ponemos! Le estás cosiendo sin anestesia. Y has prohibido poner ni morfina ni cloroformo—Le contestó Rosalie furiosa.

—Carlisle lo hubiese desaconsejado.

—Tú no eres Carlisle. Y no has vuelto a pisar el quirófano de un hospital desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero aun recuerdo todo lo que él me enseñó, y entre otras cosas, él desaconsejó el uso de la anestesia en casos de shock por pérdida de sangre. El corazón se ralentizaría demasiado y provocaría daños irreversibles en órganos.

— ¡Ya está demasiado mal!—Le gritó Rosalie.

— ¡Pues podría estar mucho peor!—La contestó Edward en el mismo tono. — ¿No ves que ya ha sufrido el suficiente daño para sentir el dolor? ¡Está en shock por la pérdida de sangre! ¿Sabes que es un shock, verdad querida?

—Tú no…

— ¡Cose y calla!—La interrumpió Edward de muy malas maneras.

Justo, en el peor momento, Alice decidió que entrásemos. No llamó a la puerta; se limitó a entrar conmigo agarrándome con fuerza la mano.

Temí volver a perder el control de nuevo. Todo me parecía de color rojo y hacía que mi garganta estallase en llamas.

Me hubiera dado igual que Emmett estuviese tumbado en una camilla, totalmente desnudo, increíblemente pálido—más de lo habitual en un humano—debido a la pérdida de sangre, con unas horribles cicatrices, que Rosalie y Edward, aun cosiéndole con la mayor destreza posible, no podían ser disimuladas. Posiblemente, si Alice no me estuviese agarrando de nuevo, hubiese saltado de nuevo.

O quizás no. Algo muy paralizante recorrió mi cuerpo y me dejó totalmente paralizada en el sitio.

Se trataba de miedo.

Si aquel titán sobre la tierra, como era Emmett, había sucumbido, todos podíamos hacerlo. Y lo peor de todo, era que había retrocedido varios meses a atrás y una parte de mí se veía reflejada en Emmett.

¡Oh, Dios! Yo había estado así de mal antes de que me convirtiesen.

Dejé de mirar a Emmett y me fijé en los dos vampiros que estaban junto a la camilla.

Ojos negros y rostros contraídos por el estado de nerviosismo y el stress de la sed sobre ellos. Sin embargo, eso no les impedía cumplir con su obligación.

Al contrario de lo que me esperaba, Edward no me gritó furioso ni cuestionó a Alice qué demonios hacía allí. Sí, estaba nervioso y sediento—muy sediento por el intenso color negro de sus ojos—, pero increíblemente calmado y consciente en sus acciones. Su mirada pasó, de forma estudiada de mí a Alice, como si comprendiese que hacía aquí. No parecía acordarse de que un par de horas antes, yo le había intentado atacar por obtener la sangre de Emmett. Incluso me atrevería a decir, que de algún modo, mi presencia lo confortaba.

Intenté sonreírle pero, al verle con una bata de médico llena de sangre y nos guantes de goma del mismo modo, me lo impidieron y decidí—con un gran esfuerzo por mi parte—volverme hacia Rosalie.

Me arrepentí de ello. Al contrario que Edward, ella sí estaba muy molesta e incómoda por mi presencia.

Su aspecto no ayudó en nada para tranquilizarme. Era más similar al de una ménade (1), totalmente cubierta de sangre, el pelo revuelto y los ojos negros totalmente encendidos por una furia que le ayudaba a encender el fuego en ellos.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí?—Preguntó a Alice airada. —Ya tenemos bastantes problemas para encima tener que estar pendientes de ella. Quiero que se largue de aquí—ordenó mientras señalaba la puerta.

Estaría más que encantada de haberlo hecho, pero cuando me puse en camino, Alice me agarró de la cintura y no me dejó moverme un solo milímetro. No me atreví a ejercer ningún tipo de fuerza contra ella.

—Alice…—susurré casi suplicante.

Sin soltarme, me susurró al oído:

—Tienes que enfrentarte a la sangre, Bella. Todos lo hemos hecho. Haz lo que yo te diga. Deja de respirar y será más llevadero.

Obedecí sin rechistar. Cierto que era mucho mejor no oler ni captar la sangre, pero era muy incomodo estar falta de mis sentidos. Aquello era muy similar a tener un resfriado cuando se era un humano. Solo que no había ninguna molesta mucosidad de por medio.

Cuando se aseguró que yo me quedaría donde estaba, se dirigió a Rosalie:

—Lo he visto, Rose. Bella no va a hacer nada—la aseguró.

Rosalie no replicó nada pero, entrecerrando los ojos, no quitó sus ojos de mí, emitiendo un leve ronroneo cada vez que me veía moverme.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y se concentró en desinfectar y vendar las heridas más superficiales. De alguna manera, se las habían arreglado para cortar la hemorragia.

Observando su palidez cadavérica y concentrándome en los latidos, cada vez más tenues, me hicieron darme cuenta que la parca estaba a punto de cortar el hilo de su existencia. Y Carlisle aun sin aparecer.

Edward también se debía haber dado cuenta de lo precario de la situación, ya que se mordía el labio inferior y empezaba a canturrear. Estaba muy nervioso y no sabía cómo iba a salir de ésta.

—Emmett—le susurraba al oído muy bajito ignorando que estábamos en la sala. — Grandullón, no me puedes hacer esto. Te juro que si sales de ésta… ¡Ufff! ¡No sé cómo te las apañas para meterte siempre en líos! ¿Y si yo no puedo sacarte de ellos?

Posiblemente, a Rosalie se le estaría partiendo el corazón como al resto, pero su tristeza, al contrario que la de Alice y mía, se manifestaba de manera violenta.

Se volvió hacia nosotras y arremetió contra Alice.

— ¿Por qué estás ahí parada como si nada?—Se le enfrentó. — ¡Haz algo! ¡Vete a buscar a Carlisle!

Se abalanzó hacia ella para zarandearla pero Alice, con un gesto tranquilo, se apartó a un lado.

—Ya te he dicho que Jasper ha ido a buscarle—le explicó lentamente como si se tratase de alguien que no la entendiese. —No podemos hacer más. Si yo fuese a su encuentro, lo único que conseguiría sería retrasarlo aun más. Jasper sabe lo urgente del asunto.

Rosalie, impotente, se deslizó sobre una pared dejando apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus pies para no derrumbarse. Por los gestos que hacía, parecía que pronto lo haría.

Alice, como si Rosalie no existiese, se volvió hacia Edward y le preguntó tranquilamente:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrás obtener hasta que llegue Carlisle?

Edward el labio para pensarse la respuesta—o más bien, el modo de responder—y le devolvió la pregunta:

— ¿Cómo lo oyes?—Se refirió al latido de su corazón.

No me hacía falta entender de medicina para saber lo mal que estaba el asunto. Los latidos iban perdiendo intensidad de manera progresiva como las últimas gotas de un grifo que se había cerrado y la escasa sangre que quedaba

Posiblemente, estuviésemos hablando de horas escasas.

—Esto está…

—Bastante jodido—terminó la frase que Alice había dejado en el aire con una palabrota bastante expresiva.

No me molesté en reñirlo. Por muchas palabras de animo que él intentase inculcar a Emmett, no podía simular la angustia que sentía en aquel momento. Ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir delante de mí para sobreprotegerme.

Íbamos a asistir a los últimos de Emmett totalmente impotentes. Y yo no sabría por quien apostar que se derrumbaría antes.

Rosalie por ver como perdía al que podría ser su amor eterno sin ni siquiera haber tenido una mínima oportunidad; o Edward que iba a presenciar como su mejor amigo y paciente se le escapaba su vida de las manos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?—Repitió Alice la pregunta a Edward.

—Aproximadamente una hora—contestó escueto.

—Vale—la falta de expresión de Alice me decía mucho más que sus palabras.

No era suficiente.

Prácticamente, no se podía hacer nada para salvar a Emmett. O por lo menos desde el punto de vista humano

Y no era la única que lo pensaba.

Rosalie levantó la cabeza y miró hacia Edward; sin embargo, éste se dirigió a Alice:

—Creo que sería lo último que deberíamos pensar.

No le hacía gracia el asunto.

—Ahora es lo único que nos queda, Edward—le vaticinó Alice rotunda mientras éste suspiraba rindiéndose a los hechos. —Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo has visto venir—canturreó bastante exasperado.

Definitivamente, no le gustaba tener que tomar aquella solución tan radical. Pero no quedaba otra salida. Ni siquiera, si Emmett no se hubiese encontrado con el oso y se encontrase en ese estado, existía otro final para Rosalie y él.

Edward lo comprendía pero, si había renegado de convertirme a mí, con Emmett tendría los mismos escrúpulos, aunque la acción no recayese en él. Siempre que Carlisle llegase en el plazo de una hora.

Incluso Rosalie, tan reacia como Edward, lo comprendía.

Se movió de la pared y se fue directamente al botiquín para sacar unos cuantos botes pequeños e inyecciones.

—Iré preparando la morfina—explicó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. —Debemos hacer algo mientras esperamos a que Carlisle llegué y que tenga todo fácil para que lo realice lo antes posible…

Edward asintió.

—Lo malo sería si necesitase una transfusión de sangre—le temblaba la voz mientras pasaba la mirada de Emmett a mí discretamente. —Recuerda la última vez que…

—No es lo mismo—la tranquilizó Edward; incluso se permitió sonreír brevemente. —Emmett ha perdido mucha sangre pero hay la suficiente como para que la ponzoña circule por el organismo. Además, ésta acelerará el corazón hasta que se realice el cambio. No va a ser igual que la ultima vez.

Evitó mirarme pero sentirme como un caso clínico era algo muy incomodo. No repliqué; si aquello iba a solucionar las cosas y les inyectaba una dosis de optimismo que dijesen lo que quisiese.

Lo malo es que Alice no participaba de ese optimismo y Edward, al notarlo, cambió el semblante y el terror se dibujó en sus rasgos.

—No—parecía que la suplicaba. —Alice, por favor, dime que te estás equivocando…

Oí como un cristal se estrellaba contra el suelo y se quebraba en miles de trozos imposibles de recomponer. Rosalie había caído un bote de morfina que se había resbalado de sus dedos.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahora?—Inquirió de nuevo crispada. Su voz sustituyó a mis pensamientos que fluían intermitentemente.

Ambas estábamos pasando de la tranquilidad y confianza de que Carlisle vendría, a la desesperación.

No me hacía falta tener el don de Edward para saber las malas noticias. Carlisle estaba muy lejos y no sería él quien lo salvaría.

¿Entonces, quien?

Edward agitó la cabeza como si quisiese quitarse un mal pensamiento y se concentró en vendar las heridas de Emmett.

—Edward—insistió Alice.

—Podemos ganar una hora más—balbuceó con poca convicción. —Tal vez, incluso, dos horas. Hay maneras de…

—Edward—volvió a repetir Alice, esta vez, más alterada. —No puedes darle a Carlisle más tiempo.

Estaba asimilando demasiadas cosas para poder hablar. De nuevo, Rosalie volvió a hacerlo por mí. Estaba absolutamente incrédula.

— ¿Cómo que Carlisle no va a llegar?

Alice movió la cabeza negando sus palabras. Rosalie no pudo contener un gemido y luego pareció meditar.

Aquello llamó la atención de Edward y entrecerró los ojos. Y comprendí cual era la única solución al problema. En realidad siempre había estado ahí.

—Rosalie—la voz de Edward tenía tintes de furia y terror.

Conocía ese tono. Estaba totalmente aterrado. Me hubiese gustado vencer la distancia entre nosotros para atraerle a mis brazos y acunarle. Cobardemente, me quedé completamente en mi sitio. No me atrevía a moverme ni un solo milímetro por si hacía algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirme. El ardor en mi garganta me recordaba la tentación de la sangre.

Por lo tanto, no pude acudir en su ayuda cuando Rosalie se le volvió a enfrentar y le replicó:

—Carlisle no es el único que ha convertido a alguien en vampiro, Edward—me miró significativamente y luego apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Edward y su voz se tornó suplicante.—Lo hiciste una vez y no hace mucho. Puedes volver a hacerlo—tomó aire. —Debes volver a hacerlo.

Edward no sabía si mirarla como si estuviese loca o fuese su verdugo. Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo hasta que lo rompió con una breve replica:

—No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo, Rosalie—negó con la cabeza. —Yo no…yo no sé si sería capaz. No tengo la cabeza fría para pensar y no quiero pensar en las consecuencias si fallo…

Sin embargo, Rosalie no le dio tregua. En lugar de razonar con él, le retó duramente.

—Claro—murmuró peligrosamente. —Como no se trata de ella y de ti, no te atreves a salvarle, ¿no?

—No es lo mismo que cuando tuve que salvar a Bella—le rebatió ferozmente. —No lo pensé. No sabía si iba a salir bien o mal. No estaba en situación de pensar…

— ¿Y ahora sí lo estás?—Le picó sarcásticamente. —Ya sé cual es tu problema. Como tú ya has obtenido lo que has querido, los demás no importamos. Ella—me señaló—es lo único que te importa. No pensaste mucho en su alma y todos tus elevados principios cuando la convertiste. No solo eres un egoísta, Edward; lo peor de todo es tu hipocresía.

Pensé que Edward estallaría furioso. Pero, para mi sorpresa, se mantuvo calmado, mirando a Rosalie de manera esquiva y totalmente gélida.

"_No, Rosalie_", me hubiese gustado decirle si tuviese más confianza con ella. "_Si sigues así, no lo conseguirás. Con Edward hay que razonar, no discutir. Vas a perder_."

Pero la desesperación le estaba ganando la partida a su capaz de razonar, y en lugar de aplicar argumentos validos, le estaba volviendo en su contra.

No podía acusar a Edward de persona egoísta, pero debía haber una razón de peso por la que prefería ver a su mejor amigo muerto que convertirlo él mismo.

Y Rosalie, con sus acusaciones le estaba auto convenciendo de lo conveniente que era.

—Ella es mucho mejor que tu mejor amigo, ¿no?—rebosó el sarcasmo en su voz. —Por eso, tienes el poder de decidir que ella debe vivir y Emmett morir…

—Dime una cosa, Rosalie—le dijo Edward en tono tranquilo tamborileando el borde de la camilla: —Si hubiese sido al revés; si tú tuvieses a Emmett y Bella estuviese en peligro, ¿la convertirías? ¿Dejarías que se realizase el cambio?

Rosalie no respondió, pero bajó su cabeza mirando al suelo.

—Me lo suponía—masculló Edward mirándola fijamente.

Rosalie volvió a elevar su rostro para enfrentarse con él.

—Le vas a dejar morir por tratarse de mí, ¿verdad?—Estaba tan exaltada chillando a Edward que no se fijó como Alice ponía los ojos en blanco e intentaba decir algo impotente; nadie la escuchaba.—Es una manera de castigarme por ser yo—elevó el tono de voz acercándose a Edward hasta quedar a milímetros de él.—Puedes castigarme a mí por ser una zorra, si eso es lo que estás pensando—gritó.—Pero no tienes derecho a dejar morir a Emmett por tratarse de mí. No es justo que por que me odies, él tenga que pagar las consecuencias de eso. ¡Sencillamente, no tienes derecho a ser Dios y decidir quien va a morir o vivir!—Le acusó cruelmente.

—Pero si yo muerdo a Emmett y él muere, siempre tendrías la ocasión de reprochármelo, Rosalie—le reconvino Edward. —Yo siempre sería tu descarga. Tú estarías libre de su muerte y yo siempre tendría que cargar con la culpa. Y ya llevo suficientes pecados sobre mis espaldas para acumular más.

—Yo no puedo hacerlo—la voz de Rosalie era un susurro. —Yo lo mataría y no podría soportarlo…yo…

Pero Edward no se conmovió por su el amago de suplica de Rosalie. Movió la cabeza negativamente mientras terminaba de vendar la muñeca de Emmett.

—Voy a intentar mantenerle con vida un par de horas—nos explicó. —Es lo máximo que su corazón aguantará. Debería dar tiempo a que Carlisle llegue.

—Debería—respondió Alice inexpresiva.

Estaba segura que no le convencía nada el argumento de Edward pero no quería discutir con ninguno de ellos. Se limitó a acercarse a Edward y ayudarle con las vendas.

—No puedes hacer eso—aun le replicó Rosalie duramente.

Edward no se dejó intimidar por ella. Al contrario, adquirió una expresión feroz y le dijo con dureza:

—Si no vas a ayudar, será mejor que no permanezcas aquí a empeorar las cosas—la invitó a salir. —Por mucho que grites, no te servirá de nada.

Fue dar un giro y Rosalie salió de la habitación, no sin antes dar un fuerte portazo, desquebrajando los marcos de la puerta.

Me sobresalté, y, al parecer fui la única. Edward permaneció al lado de Emmett sin pestañear y Alice miró levemente las grietas de la pared y después se fijó quedamente en mí.

Tan solo fueron unos segundos, sin embargo bastante significativos.

Con su sola mirada comprendí lo porque me había arrastrado hasta aquella sala. Había visto en mí una pequeña ayuda para salvar a Emmett.

Pero antes de hablar con Edward, debería hacerlo con Rosalie.

Tragué saliva, o por lo menos hice el amago. No iba a ser un plato de buen gusto.

Venciendo los temores, me dirigí al lavabo y cogí una toalla para humedecerla.

Si tenía que enfrentarme a Rosalie, por lo menos que no tuviese el aroma de la sangre de Emmett para embotarme la mente.

Tenía que admitir que gracias a eso, me fue muy fácil encontrar donde estaba. Mi olfato no me había fallado y me encontré a Rosalie aovillada en un sillón mirando absorta las vigas de madera del techo.

Seguramente, se habría dado cuenta de mi presencia, pero, como ya era su costumbre, me ignoró completamente.

Hice el gesto de extenderle la toalla para que se quitase parte de la sangre. Rosalie me quitó la toalla y la tiró al suelo bruscamente.

No quería empezar una guerra con ella. Necesitaba estar tranquila para hablar con ella, por lo que no caería en su juego.

—Me arde la garganta, Rosalie—le expliqué. —Eso me hace muy difícil hablar contigo.

—Como si tuviésemos que decirnos algo interesante—murmuró desdeñosa.

No quería pensar mucho en que decirla; podría arrepentirme.

Por lo tanto, directamente, le solté todo lo que debía decir:

—No debiste hablar así a Edward—le expuse la realidad. —Lo que has conseguido es volverle en tu contra. Le conozco desde hace muchos años, y si en algo no ha cambiado nada, es que con él siempre tienes que razonar y no intentar imponerte. Si le hablas en tono autoritario y exigiendo las situaciones de manera personal, no te hará caso y se volverá hacia todo lo que le digas.

—No hace falta que me lo digas—reconoció muy a su pesar para luego llevarse las manos a su rostro. —He perdido la única oportunidad para salvarle—gimió lastimosamente. —No pedía mucho. Yo también quería tener lo que todos. Alguien que me quiera por lo que soy. Sé que dije que prefería a Emmett muerto, pero he tenido que verle agonizar ante mis ojos para saber lo que realmente quería. Y ahora que estaba a punto de tenerlo, veo que me lo arrebatan—clavó en mí sus ojos oscurecidos por la pena. —Sí, puedes reírte de mí todo lo que quieras. Supongo que me lo merezco, ¿no?

Me hubiese gustado cogerle de las manos y reconfortarla, pero al tratarse de Rosalie me corté y permanecí estática en el sitio. Lo único que podía hacer para consolarla era modular la voz intentando suavizarla lo máximo posible.

—No me estoy riendo de a desgracia, Rosalie—le juré:— Yo nunca me podría alegrar de que le pasase algo malo a Emmett—obvié la parte en donde estuve a punto de beberme su sangre.— Independientemente de lo que haya pasado entre nosotras, Emmett no tiene culpa de nada. Y creo que Edward también piensa así. Por muchas discrepancias que haya habido entre vosotros, Edward no le gusta la situación más que a ti. Se trata de su amigo. ¿Crees que quiere verle morir ante sus ojos? Es muy difícil para él y si hay algún error, él siempre tendrá que acarrear la culpa de su muerte.

Rosalie movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Puede haber riesgos—me dio la razón. —Pero si alguien puede conseguirlo que no sea Carlisle, éste es Edward. Debiste darte cuenta de cómo estuvo contigo en todo el proceso. Se mantuvo firme y logró salvarte cuando, ni siquiera, el propio Carlisle lo hubiese hecho. Contigo no se rindió y mírate, estás con nosotros, a salvo. Yo no tengo la fuerza de voluntad para salvar a Emmett; pero Edward sí—admitió a regañadientes.

—Pues entonces dile lo mismo que me has dicho a mí—la dije.

Rosalie hizo un gesto de contener una carcajada.

—Tú misma me has indicado que le he hecho enfadar. Cualquier cosa que le diga, no me hará caso…

De repente se calló y me miró minuciosamente, como si fuese la primera vez que me viese. Algo brilló en sus ojos y comprendí lo que pretendía de mí.

Antes de poder asimilar la vuelta de tuerca de la situación, Rosalie se levantó rápidamente y enfrentándose a mí, posó sus manos sobre mis hombros y empezó a ejercer presión hasta que sentí una punzada de dolor.

—Tal vez a mí no me haga caso, pero tú sí puedes convencerle—farfullaba las palabras de manera rápida e inconexa, y apenas puede comprenderla. Solo percibía su desesperación. —A ti te hará caso; seguramente serás la única a quien se moleste escuchar. Bella, por favor, no soy de las que suplican las cosas y odio hacerlo, y más tratándose de ti; pero ha llegado un límite en el que haría cualquier cosa por salvar a Emmett. ¿Quieres reírte de lo irónico del asunto? ¡Adelante! No me importa que lo hagas, pero tú puedes hablar con Edward y salvarlo. Me tragaré el orgullo si así consigo que Edward y tú sintáis algo de compasión. Bella—me rogó, — habla con Edward.

Me preguntaba cuando había atravesado el otro lado del espejo en algún momento del día. Rosalie Hale me estaba hablando como si fuese una persona. Ya no era Señora McCarthy, ni esa. Había pasado a ser Bella. Y me estaba mirando a la cara para suplicarme por la vida de Emmett.

Si no fuera por el patetismo de la situación, no me hubiese contenido una sonrisa petulante, incluso me hubiese reído a carcajadas.

Pero Rosalie había desquebrajado su mascara de fría y lejana divinidad y mostraba su lado más humano. Debería estar disfrutando con esta pequeña sensación de superioridad hacia ella.

Pero era incapaz de no sentir otra cosa que compasión hacia su patetismo.

Sabía que ella se estaba tragando todo su orgullo para rebajarse a pedirme a mí que intercediese por Emmett. Entonces, comprendí todo el amor que era capaz de sentir. El mismo que yo sentía por Edward. Y merecía una oportunidad.

Aparté con delicadeza sus manos y la dije suavemente, aunque no carente de autoridad:

—Tienes derecho a tu final feliz, Rosalie. Todos lo tenemos, ¿no crees?—La comenté y antes de que a sus ojos le subiese un amago de esperanza, la avisé: —Quiero que tengas claro dos cosas—asintió ante el tono de mis palabras. —La primera; esto no va a ser fácil para Edward y hay una remota posibilidad de que falle. Quiero que me prometas que si llegase el enlace desafortunado, ninguna culpa por tu parte recaiga sobre él—arrastré las palabras para tener constancia que me había entendido.

—Te prometo que no saldrá un solo reproche por mi parte—me aseguró solemne. — ¿Cuál es la segunda cosa que me tiene que quedar clara?

Me puse lo más tajante posible para que no hubiese malentendidos:

—Soy muy consciente que si se tratase de mí, y tú estuvieses en el lugar de Edward y él en el tuyo, me hubieses dejado morir sin ni siquiera temblarte el pulso por ello. Por eso quiero que sepas que si voy a pedir a Edward por la vida de Emmett, es por el propio Emmett y no por ti. Le debo demasiado a Emmett y es una buena persona. Él te ha querido demasiado como para estar cinco años buscándote. Esa no es su recompensa. Solo espero que tú seas merecedora de lo que se te da.

Se permitió sonreírme y suavizó sus formas al contestarme:

—Sé que no lo haces por hacerme un favor a mí—parte de su antigua vanidad había vuelto. —Y créeme cuando te diga que eres la última persona a quien pediría algo. No me ha quedado otra opción, aunque lo haría mil veces por él—se esforzó en oír los escuálidos latidos que salían del pecho de Emmett y volvió a su tono autoritario: —Debes hablar ahora mismo con Edward. No nos queda mucho tiempo.

No me dio tiempo a afirmar una sola palabra. Le di la espalda para volver a aquella sala.

Antes de coger el picaporte, tomé aire y dejé de respirar. Se haría más llevadero aunque la tentación siempre estaría rondando en el aire.

Edward y Alice se habían puesto una mascarilla de tela mientras seguían manipulando el inerte cuerpo de Emmett. No se habrían dado cuenta de mi presencia, si no fuera por el fuerte gemido que reprimí al aspirar inconscientemente el aire cargado con la esencia de Emmett. Era horrible no acabar de acostumbrarme a ese dolor de garganta. Y lo peor de todo era que la solución para que se apaciguase me convertiría en un monstruo.

Tuve que intuir la sonrisa de Alice detrás de su mascarilla. Sus ojos brillaban expectantes. Sabía a lo que había venido. Y Edward también. Escuché un resoplo resignado amortiguado por aquella tira de algodón.

—Si has venido a hacerme una proposición de sexo salvaje a cambio de la sangre de Emmett, mi negativa sigue firme—me echó una ojeada. —Aunque es difícil resistirse a la tentación.

—No creo que te lo pediría en este momento.

Se limitó a enarcar las cejas en señal de burlona incredulidad.

¡Oh, no! Yo no habría sido capaz de decir eso. ¿O sí? También había mordido a Jasper, así que cualquier cosa era posible.

Tuve que quedarme en blanco unos momentos para asimilar la vergüenza y ordenar mis pensamientos para empezar el alegato por la vida de Emmett.

Pero solo pude balbucear tímidamente:

—Edward, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

No necesitaba adivinarme el pensamiento para averiguar el motivo de nuestra charla. Y no estaba muy feliz con ella, pero no me dijo que no. Me señaló con la cabeza la esquina más alejada para invitarme a reunirme allí con él, como si quisiese que Alice no escuchase nada. Aunque no serviría de mucho.

Alzó la mano para acercarla a la mía, pero en algún momento, se arrepintió y la retiró.

Un pinchazo de dolor me atravesó el pecho, pero rápidamente, me enseñó sus guantes manchados de sangre y comprendí.

Después de dirigirnos a la esquina, donde apoyé el peso de mi cuerpo en lo vértices, Edward sacó algo del bolso de la bata y me lo entregó.

Miré con incredulidad la mascarilla examinándola en mis manos.

—Será mejor que te la pongas. No dejarás de oler la sangre, pero las fibras de algodón amortiguaran un poco su olor—me explicó.

—Gracias—cualquier ayuda era bien recibida para aguantar aquel calvario.

Edward tenía razón; el olor a algodón y plásticos ayudaban, en gran parte, a simular el de la sangre.

Pero antes de tener tiempo a acostumbrarme a ello, Edward fue directamente al quiz de la cuestión:

—Supongo que la princesita Hale habrá sido muy convincente con sus lágrimas de cocodrilo para que hablases conmigo; y antes de decirte cuales son las objeciones de morder a Emmett, aparte de todos los riesgos, te haré saber todas las barbaridades que expuso cuando eras tú la que estabas sobre una camilla, exactamente seis meses antes…

—Soy consciente que Rosalie me hubiese dejado morir—le corté explicándole la situación. —Por eso mismo le he dicho que no estoy hablando contigo por ella; si no por Emmett. Tenemos el deber de ayudarlo. Tú porque es tu mejor amigo; y yo porque me sacó de una situación bastante peliaguda cuando no tenía a nadie para ayudarme. Y ahora que él está en peligro no podemos dejarle en la estacada. No puedes dejar que tus diferencias con Rosalie afecten a Emmett. Tú no eres tan mezquino de ponerte a su nivel.

Edward movió la cabeza como si mis razonamientos fuesen tan validos como el de los niños pequeños.

—Edward…—intenté no sonar desesperada.

—Esto no es por Rosalie, en absoluto—me corrigió. —Tienes razón en decirme que no me puedo vengar de ella a consecuencia de Emmett. Pero permanecer en mi negativa no es un acto de rencor. También estoy pensando en el propio Emmett.

Le estuve observando como si le viese por primera vez. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en Emmett si no iba a hacer nada?

Sin embargo, no le interrumpí cuando continuó hablando:

—Lo difícil de todo no es el mordisco en si, sin contar el autocontrol. Lo peor de todo es que si no sale bien, condenaré a Emmett a algo mucho peor que la muerte.

Abrí los ojos, totalmente sorprendida.

¿Acaso había algo peor de la muerte?

Bajé hacia donde se encontraba sus manos y vi que temblaban, debatiéndose para acercarlas a mi rostro y acariciarme; pero se contuvo; siempre lo hacía y yo me desesperaba. No tenía razón. Su rechazo me hacía doler más el pecho que la ponzoña la garganta. Aun así, con los ojos picados a consecuencia de lágrimas inexistentes, decidí seguir escuchando hasta el final.

De alguna manera, Edward captaba mi dolor pero no hacía nada por intentar consolarme. Se metió la mano en el bolso y continuó hablando:

— ¿Nunca te has preguntado si tenemos que pagar un precio por nuestra existencia?—me preguntó en un susurro.

—No—negué. Lo que en realidad no quería decirle, era que cualquier cosa que implicase ser un vampiro era mil veces mejor que aquellos aguijonazos de dolor que me había producido su ausencia.

Si no tuviese ni la mascarilla ni los guantes, se hubiese mordido los nudillos buscando las palabras adecuadas par aquella revelación. Aun así, captaba toda la angustia debido a las arrugas que se habían formado en sus ojos. No iba a ser una conversación agradable.

—Este modo de…existencia no podría considerarse natural. Se nos conceden demasiadas cosas y para ello tenemos que burlarnos de la muerte. Pero tiene que haber un precio por ello. Y es demasiado alto.

— ¿Cuál es el precio, Edward?

Apoyó su pie sobre la pared para tener mayor superficie de apoyo. Como si de un momento a otro se fuese a caer. Tomó aire de manera desesperada y murmuró solemne:

—Desde el mismo instante en el que una gota de sangre se posa en nuestro paladar, todo lo que nos queda de humanos se desintegra. Tenemos que robar vidas para alimentarnos; y a veces vidas humanas. Y eso nos degrada. Sí, tenemos la apariencia y mejoramos gran parte con ello, pero nuestra parte más pura desaparece.

—No lo entiendo—balbuceé como si me estuviese explicando algo demasiado complicado.

—No tenemos alma, Bella—me reveló aquello como si fuese el más terrible de nuestro secreto. —Si muerdo a Emmett y las cosas se tuercen, le habré quitado su alma y no tendrá la más mínima posibilidad de redención.

— ¿Alma?—No podía estar hablando enserio.

La situación no era graciosa en absoluto, por lo que tenía que guardarme las burlas sobre las creencias de Edward para otra ocasión. No entendía de donde venían los escrúpulos ahora. Él y yo siempre habíamos sido creyentes de alguna manera más primitiva y natural que todos aquellos sermones que nos lanzaban los pastores. Aquello del alma me pillaba desprevenida.

Giré la cabeza para toparme con Alice y ésta se limitó a levantar las manos en el aire extendiendo los dedos. ¿Quería decirme cuanto faltaba para el desenlace? Los latidos me martilleaban las sienes.

Intenté no ponerme más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Tenía diez minutos para rebatir todas las creencias sobre el alma de los vampiros.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?—Intenté hacerle dudar. —Muchas de las cosas que se decían de los vampiros eran leyendas. Ésta también puede serlo, ¿No crees?

—Tenemos que pagar un precio muy alto por lo que somos, Bella—me dijo con tristeza.

Estaba de acuerdo en el precio que tendríamos que pagar a la larga. Pero no creía que fuese nuestra alma. O por lo menos, después de perder la primera vez a Edward, yo sabía que era perderla. Edward no podía saber de lo doloroso que era. Si tenía tanto miedo sobre esa perdida era porque no la había sufrido en todas sus ciernes.

Vencí todos los impulsos de la sangre, y midiendo mis movimientos de manera tortuosamente lenta, posé amabas manos sobre su rostro. Quería enmarcar bien mis palabras y que le quedasen completamente claro.

—No creo que te lo creas del todo—insinué. —En el fondo, sabes que hay una pequeña esperanza para todos.

Abrió los ojos, asombrado, como si le estuviese soltando la mayor de las blasfemias. Justo, cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar, puse un dedo en sus labios para interrumpirle:

—Si crees que no tenemos alma, ¿por qué tú aceptaste desde un principio?—Le sonsaqué. —Ya no es solo porque me convirtieras a mí. Cuando estabas muriéndote de fiebre española, pudiste rechazar la proposición de Carlisle y dejar que todo…—me atraganté al pensar en la palabra morir. —Pero decidiste dejar a Carlisle continuar.

—Bella…

— ¿Por qué?—Presioné.

Esperaba una respuesta sarcástica por su parte. Algo así como que estaba tan enfermo que no podía decidir nada. O que no sabía donde se metía.

—Sí sabía como iba a proceder Carlisle y en lo que me iba a convertir. —Agarró con ternura sus dedos sobre mi muñeca para escalar lentamente sobre mi piel y entrelazar éstos contra los míos. Si aquellas palabras me trabaron la lengua, lo que dijo después, me dejó completamente anonadada: — De alguna manera sabía cuales iban a ser las consecuencias, pero yo no quería morir. A cualquier precio, tenía que volver—acercó peligrosamente sus labios a mi oído y susurró: —Aunque mi corazón hubiese dejado de latir en mi pecho.

En algún momento, sin darme cuenta, la conversación había cambiado de Emmett y Rosalie hacia nosotros. No lo había dicho directamente, pero estaba segura de que me había dicho que el me quería. Nada había cambiado; me hubiese gustado oírlo con esas palabras exactas, pero por ahora, debería bastarme.

Sí, podía tener esperanzas para el futuro.

Mi tono de voz se moduló suavemente y le dije entre susurros:

—No hay nada más cruel que separar a dos personas que se aman. Tal vez, estar en el cielo sea un calvario si su pareja no puede acceder a ello, ¿no crees?

—Puede que tengas razón—admitió. —Pero, si le muerdo y fallo, Emmett morirá sin su alma.

— ¡Pues por eso mismo sé que no fallarás!—Le animé. — Porque te juegas demasiado y te importa tu amigo. Como se tiene que quedar en este mundo, tú tienes que hacer todo lo que esté en tu mano para que prevalezca en él. Si él pudiese hablar, te diría que cambiaría el cielo por tener la oportunidad de estar con Rosalie.

—Edward, lo que dice Bella es cierto—intervino Alice. —He visto todas las probabilidades y Rosalie y Emmett están juntos en todos los futuros. Pero has de ser tú quien lo haga posible.

Dejó de mirarme, para fijarse en la pequeña figura que se había quedado rezagada detrás de nosotros.

—Todos los futuros—murmuró.

—Solo se trata de un pequeño mordisco; lo demás vendrá solo—canturreó oliéndose la victoria. Casi podía ver como se iba a poner a dar saltos por la sala.

Y tenía razón. Edward pasó de la duda a la determinación, brillando sus ojos con ello.

Con delicadeza, apartó mis manos de su rostro y se alejó hacia la mesa de operaciones.

—Bella—me nombró. —Necesito que me hagas un favor muy importante.

—Por supuesto.

—No te quiero en esta sala. Necesito que salgas. No podré hacerlo si tú estás aquí.

Quería entender su proceder. Me pondría nerviosa al recordar hechos demasiado recientes. Y aun así, me era imposible albergar sentimientos de rechazo y dolor.

Quería protestar, pero Alice no me dejó:

—Bella, todo esto será muy reciente para ti. No te conviene—y luego se volvió hacia Edward. —Yo estaré aquí para apoyarte.

—Gracias—le contestó éste.

Alice se dirigió al armario donde estaban guardados los medicamentos, y se disponía a coger el pequeño frasco de morfina cuando Edward se lo prohibió:

—No es buena idea, Alice—le explicó. —No le servirá para nada.

—Oh. —Dejó el bote en su sitio y luego se volvió de nuevo a mí: —Bella, sé que estás impotente por no poder estar, pero es lo mejor para Emmett y Edward.

—Ya sé como puedes ayudarnos, Bella—interrumpió Edward mirando a través de mi hombro, para luego dirigirse a la persona que estaba detrás de mí: —Lárgate de aquí, Rosalie.

No me giré al oír su respuesta. Era dura y exigente:

—Tengo que quedarme con él. Me necesita.

—No, ahora mismo a ti no te necesita. Cuando se muerde a alguien y sufre el dolor estamos solos en esto y tú no puedes hacer nada. Después, sí podrás estar a su lado. Ahora lo único que conseguirás, es ponerme nervioso a mí.

—Pero… —intentó replicar pero Edward y Alice la amenazaron gestualmente.

Y otra vez, comprendí el papel que volvía a jugar. Me hubiera gustado tener un tiempo más de experiencia vampírica para quedarme con él.

No podía hacer otra cosa que agarrar a Rosalie por el brazo y empezar a arrastrarla para sacarla de la sala. Ser neófita también tenía sus ventajas.

—Vamos, Rosalie. —Me sorprendí de lo fácil que me costaba tirar de ella y que casi no cediese en el esfuerzo. —No nos necesitan. Será mejor que subamos y te prepare un baño de agua caliente.

—No—me contradijo señalando la puerta de salida con la cabeza. —Será mejor que salgamos a estirar las piernas. Tú lo necesitas.

Por el rabillo del ojo, la ultima imagen que vi antes de salir completamente de aquella sala, fue la boca de Edward se acercaba peligrosamente a la yugular de Emmett.

* * *

—Desde el mordisco a que la ponzoña se extienda deben pasar cinco minutos—hablaba para ella sola. — ¿Ya han pasado los cinco minutos?

No era capaz de consolarla; por lo que lo único que hice era estar sentada en la nieve mientras observaba como el vaho que iba saliendo de su boca cambiaba de forma con sus palabras.

—Ya debería haber pasado algo. —Daba vueltas de un lugar a otro.

—Confía en Edward. —Era un inútil esfuerzo por consolarla. —Tal vez, no todos los cuerpos humanos responden al mismo tiempo al estimulo de la ponzoña.

Era la menos indicada para decir eso. Se suponía que era la nueva y la única oportunidad que tenía para ver como se convertía alguien en vampiro, el instinto sobreprotector de Edward se inmiscuía.

De alguna manera, tenía que aparentar estar tranquila. No quería dar la alarma a Rosalie sobre una neófita desbocada.

Le sugerí algo trivial para distraernos ambas de nuestras inquietudes:

—Sería mejor que te dieses un baño.

No estaba segura de que se hubiese relajado, pero parte de su posición de alerta se había disipado. Incluso, se permitió estirar sus labios como si se esforzase en sonreír.

—Debería quitarme la sangre—admitió. —No es fácil para ti, ¿verdad?

—No lo es.

Me sorprendió que se sentase a mi lado y mirase fijamente en el mismo punto que yo lo estaba haciendo. Meses antes, no me hubiese creído que Rosalie Hale me tratase como una igual.

—En realidad no te he hecho las cosas fáciles en ningún aspecto desde que llegaste aquí.

"No, no lo has hecho", pensé para mis adentros, pero me abstuve de decirlo en voz alta y la disculpé:

—Te debió venir todo muy de repente. Fue demasiado precipitado y ocupé parte de tu espacio y posición en la que consideras tu familia.

Se mesó el pelo y continuó:

—En realidad, es más que eso, Bella—me explicó. —Mi comportamiento contigo ha sido deplorable y tú me has hecho, lo que puede ser, el favor más importante de mi existencia. No te creas que esto va a cambiar las cosas—giró su cara para mirarme fijamente. —No creo que podamos ser intimas. No tengo el temperamento de Alice y tú no eres el prototipo de persona con quien yo me relacionaría en el pasado. Digamos que no congeniamos para nada. Por no hablar de que Edward y yo somos como el agua y el aceite. Ya has visto que no podemos estar solos en una sala sin discutir a los cinco minutos. Y quieras, o no, tú siempre estarás predispuesta a tomar partido por él.

—Eso ya lo he visto. Pero, ¿por qué esa rivalidad con Edward?—Quise saber.

Se contuvo para no reírse a carcajadas:

—A ti te parecerá muy estúpido. Pero, yo fui educada para ser superficial y banal. Y creo que esa fue la causa por la que estoy aquí—dibujó líneas inconexas en la nieve. —Eso ya no importa por ahora. Lo que te quiero decir, que necesitaba destacar en algo, y me llevé a esta vida…existencia, mi belleza. Es mi seña de identidad y no puedo esconder el orgullo que me invade cuando mortales e inmortales se embelesan cuando me ven pasar. Y todo iba bien, o menos mal de lo que se puede sobrellevar esta existencia; y un día Carlisle y Jasper vuelven de la guerra y traen con ellos al nuevo miembro de la familia. No puedes imaginar cual fue mi impresión cuando descubrí que él era mucho más hermoso que yo. Todos mis esquemas se hicieron pedazos bajo mis pies. El nuevo me había arrebatado mi papel en mi familia.

Tuve que ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Si alguien como Rosalie tenía que admitir lo hermoso que era Edward, era que mis sentimientos por él no me restaban objetividad. Aun no había visto un vampiro que le igualase.

Me callé para no mortificarla más.

—Pero lo peor de todo fue ver como no se conmovió con mi belleza. —Soltó una carcajada al percibir la sorpresa en mis rasgos. —No te equivoques. No quería nada con él. Sencillamente, quería tener el mismo efecto que con los demás. Y lo único que conseguí de él fue un gesto de desprecio calcado en sus palabras: "Estás muy equivocada conmigo si crees que con una bonita sonrisa y un par de contoneos vas a conseguir que yo te respete"—imitó su voz a la perfección. — En aquel instante creí que podría llorar. No era lo peor que me hubiesen dicho o hecho, pero la forma de decirlo y la ausencia de emoción en la voz…Fue completamente humillante. Y supe que no habría tregua entre él y yo.

—Edward puede ser muy cruel cuando se lo propone—le di la razón.

Y sobre todo con personas banales y superficiales como la misma Rosalie. Odiaba tanto a esa clase de gente.

—No hace falta que me lo jures. Debo admitir que yo tampoco se lo puse fácil a él. No me extraña que acabásemos así.

—Dale tiempo—le pedí. Tal vez la presencia de Emmett suavizase asperezas entre ellos.

Jugueteó con las motas de nieve mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Nos hemos dicho cosas tan hirientes que no creo que podamos poner una bandera blanca en nuestra relación de hermanos. En parte, ahí tuviste tú la culpa. —Me sobresalté al escuchar sus palabras: —Yo rechacé estar con Emmett por la sencilla razón de no querer esta clase de existencia para él. No quería que se congelase. Pero cuando me enteré que se había casado contigo—apretó los puños con fuerza, — sentí como si me hubieseis traicionado. No tenía derecho, lo sé, pero, en el fondo, me hizo ver que yo quería que Emmett fuese feliz conmigo.

—No era un matrimonio de verdad—le recordé. Y de paso también le recordaría lo de los papeles del divorcio.

—Soy consciente de ello. Pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

—Se va a salvar.

—No. No es eso, Bella. Quiero decir que lo sea para nosotros dos. Para una oportunidad. Tú le podías dar cosas que yo no, y tengo miedo a que se haya rendido conmigo y se haya fijado en ti.

Tuve que esperar un momento, demasiado largo para mi gusto, asimilando la información que me daba Rosalie. ¿Emmett enamorado de mí?

¿Debería explicarle que si se encontraba en aquel estado era, precisamente, porque, en cinco años no había hecho otra cosa que buscarla con ahínco? ¿No podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que él la quería? Solo esperaba—si todo salía bien—que no metiese la pata y la llamase Rachel o cualquier nombre que empezase por r y no fuese el suyo.

—No es tan extraño—adivinó mi pregunta no formulada. — Tienes muchas cualidades y eres…—se le trabó la palabra, — hermosa. No es la clásica belleza, pero tienes algo que te hace muy llamativa—admitió. —Reconoce que había muchas probabilidades de que eso sucediese.

Si no hubiese estado tan cegado por el gran amor que la tenía, tal vez hubiese sido una opción. Era algo que ellos dos tenían que aclarar.

—Hum—hice como si tuviese que pensármelo. —Yo creo que lo nuestro no hubiese funcionado, Rosalie. Tú tienes una gran ventaja sobre mí que hace que Emmett apueste por ti.

— ¿Cuál?—Me preguntó sorprendida.

Me puse seria para que fuese un momento solemne:

—Eres rubia. Y Emmett se derrite por las rubias.

No pudo mantenerse seria mucho más tiempo. Solo con estirar un poco más el labio, sus carcajadas saltaron.

Increíble. Yo había conseguido que Rosalie se riese de manera feliz y que me contagiase con su espíritu riéndome con ella.

Admití, con cierta envidia, lo bonita que era cuando se mostraba tan humana. Mucho más que mostrándose como una diosa glacial. ¿Qué era lo que no veía Edward?

Desde aquel instante, se creó un vínculo entre nosotras. No seríamos grandes amigas. Éramos tan diferentes y chocábamos tanto en nuestras opiniones y caracteres; no eran complementarios como podría ser con Alice.

Ella creía que nuestra condición la limitaba y se odiaba por ello. Yo tenía esperanzas y proyectos que mis limitaciones no me prohibirían hacer. Solo me aterraba no estar segura si tendría que enfrentarme sola.

Rosalie no me aceptaba como su más intima amiga, pero se daba cuenta que, ahora, pertenecía a su familia. Y ella me sería leal, pasase lo que pasase.

Nuestras risas se interrumpieron cuando oímos un grito desgarrador procedente de la casa. Estaba segura que salía de una garganta humana, pero era demasiado espeluznante para serlo.

Ninguna de las dos nos paramos a pensarlo dos veces. Por inercia, nos levantamos del suelo y corrimos en dirección a la sala de operaciones. Yo era más rápida que Rosalie, por lo que llegué antes a la puerta. El grito había sido sustituido por jadeos intermitentes y bastante costosos.

No estaba para delicadezas, y bruscamente abrí la puerta, sintiendo como la sangre—metafóricamente hablando—se me bajaba a los pies.

El primer vistazo fue muy confuso.

Emmett se estaba moviendo de forma espasmódica y compulsiva sobre la mesa. No había abierto los ojos pero por su boca soltaba un nuevo vocabulario de blasfemias que jamás había oído.

Enfrente de la mesa, se encontraba un Edward, aun más pálido de lo que ya era habitual, completamente estático. Como si estuviese en estado de shock.

Me hubiese acercado a él si el brillo escarlata de sus ojos no me hubiese dado un vuelco el corazón.

Seguía tratándose de Edward, pero daría lo que fuese porque el color de sus ojos fuese ambarino. El rojo le daba un aspecto siniestro.

Al parecer no era capaz de responder a ningún estimulo, hasta que Alice le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, y, tímidamente, la miró.

—Edward—le llamó la atención en un susurro.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?—Le preguntó tímidamente. — ¿Ha salido algo mal?

Alice negó con la cabeza y dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

—No, Edward… ¡mírame!—Le giró la cabeza para que la mirase y luego arrastró las palabras. —Lo has mordido y el cambio se va a producir.

— ¿Eso es bueno?—Aun estaba inmerso en la incredulidad.

— ¡Edward!—Le tuvo que sacudir Alice. —Es muy bueno. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Tú le has salvado!

Le puso los brazos sobre su cuello para abrazarle y empezó dar saltos. No me explicaba como alguien tan pequeño podía tener tanta energía acumulada. Lograba cansarme. Posiblemente, éste hubiese sido un día muy largo para mí.

— ¡Oh, Dios!—Solo me di cuenta de la presencia de Rosalie cuando gimió aquellas palabras.

Sus piernas habían perdido toda su fortaleza y eran incapaces de sostenerla, por lo que se deslizó hasta el suelo, cayendo de rodillas.

Jadeaba como si le faltase el aire y sus gemidos tenían una extraña mezcla de histerismo y euforia.

El único que no acababa de reaccionar del todo era Edward.

— ¿Va a salir adelante?—Balbuceaba. —Toda esa sangre…

— ¡Pues lo has hecho!—La aseguró Alice. — Va estar bien y todo gracias a ti. ¡Y solo has tenido que beber un cuarto de litro de sangre para hacerlo!

— ¡Oh!—Gimió éste. Si no hubiese sido porque Alice le estaba sujetando, él también hubiese caído redondo al suelo.

Rosalie incrementó su risa, aliviando toda la tensión que había acumulado hasta el momento crucial.

No pude evitar reírme con ellos. Estaba tan orgullosa de él. Pero dudaba si sumarme a la danza de la victoria de Alice o dejarme caer como Rosalie. No creía poder estar de pie mucho más tiempo.

—Bueno—oímos detrás de nosotros el inconfundible acento sureño de Jasper, —creo que nos hemos echado una carrera para nada. Al parecer, todo está resuelto.

Todos nos dimos la vuelta para ver a un Carlisle y Esme completamente anonadados, observándonos detenidamente, uno por uno, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Emmett y su camilla. Y entonces comprendieron. No había rastro de Tanya y su aquelarre. Mejor.

Edward leyó los pensamientos de Carlisle y le soltó, irritado:

—Si tú y tu puntualidad inglesa os hubieseis puesto de acuerdo, no hubiese tenido que tomar medidas tan precipitadas.

El aludido se fijó en Edward y el nuevo color de sus ojos, y se permitió una sonrisa.

—Pues yo creo que te las has arreglado bastante bien tú solo—le replicó alegremente. —No teníamos intención de habernos alejado tanto. Pero las mejores presas estaban más al sur.

Edward contuvo un gruñido mientras cambiaba de los brazos de Alice a Esme, quien se esforzaba por confortarle con caricias maternales y palabras cariñosas. Unos pocos mimos no le vendrían mal. Se los había ganado.

Ni siquiera se molestó en tomar las constantes a Emmett. Todos podíamos percibirlas sin la necesidad de ningún aparato.

Se limitó a ayudar a levantarse a Rosalie del suelo y pasarme un brazo por el hombro para acercarnos a ambas a su cuerpo y sujetarnos.

Su pecho estaba hinchado debido al orgulloso que se sentía por Edward. No necesitaba a Jasper para saberlo.

—Edward, no puedes hacerte a la idea de lo mucho que espero de ti—le comentó feliz.

Éste puso los ojos en blanco mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Esme.

* * *

Aire fresco y sangre de un tercer oso. Mi sed se había amortiguado y mi estado de ansiedad continúo rebajado.

Nada podría sustituir al delicioso olor de la sangre humana. Y una vez que la había olido—y casi probado—los animales serían insulsos y malolientes. Pero tenía que vivir con las consecuencias de mi decisión de no ser una asesina.

Una vez que Carlisle se había asegurado que Emmett iba a salir adelante, y que Edward y Rosalie iban a colaborar sin arrojarse al cuello el uno al otro—aunque Esme se puso de árbitro entre los dos—; decidió encargarse de mí y llevarme a cazar.

"_Has_ _pasado demasiado para ser tan joven. Necesitas beber_", me había recomendado. Y se dispuso para acompañarme a cazar.

Edward me lo había aconsejado también. Intuí que no quería que estuviese allí. La conversión de Emmett podría aflorar en mí recuerdos de mi conversión. Le tenía que dar la razón esta vez. No era nada agradable ver y oír el sufrimiento de Emmett mientras pensaba que se estaba quemando y Rosalie hacía esfuerzos extraordinarios para sujetarle y que no se hiciese daño.

Y con sus cuidados, aun pude escuchar el desagradable sonido de algún hueso rompiéndose.

Definitivamente, agradecí que Carlisle tuviese que cazar y me llevase con él.

Pero, al ver que después de tres alces y dos grandes osos, y mi ropa se desquebrajase y se llenase de sangre y polvo, él no hubiese cazado nada, me hizo sospechar que no solo quería asegurarse de controlar mi sed.

Estábamos alejados varios kilómetros al sur. Como si quisiese estar seguro de que nadie pudiese oír lo que hablásemos o pensásemos. Sobre todo esto ultimo.

— ¿Estás segura que no necesitas más?—Inquirió sentado cómodamente sobre una roca, hermoso como el dios Zeus.

—No estoy segura—contesté balbuceante. — Me siento llena pero siempre que voy a cazar un animal, quiero más.

—Toma lo que necesites, Bella—me tranquilizó. — Has pasado una dura prueba. Todos estamos agotados, pero tú lo has tenido que notar más.

— ¿Cuándo pasará?—Pregunté preocupada. —Me refiero al dolor y la quemazón. Es insoportable pasar toda la existencia así.

Carlisle solo me pudo conceder una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Me temo que eso es algo con lo que tengamos que vivir—me aclaró sinceramente. —Lo único que te puedo decir es que, a partir del año, todo será mucho más llevadero. Habrá otras cosas que se harán prioritarias y la sed se irá aparcando, aunque nunca desaparezca del todo.

Eché un vistazo a mis ropas convertidas en harapos.

—Parece difícil de creer.

—Sucederá—me aseguró y luego se puso serio. —Hoy has demostrado tu fortaleza, Bella.

— ¿Yo?—Si hubiera tenido sangre en mi boca, la hubiese escupido. —Para nada. Casi mato a Emmett y en el intento, insulto a Edward y muerdo a Jasper.

Aun tenía remordimientos por el pobre Jasper, aunque él me había asegurado que estaba bien y que había tenido que lidiar situaciones peores.

—No has sido el primer neófito al que Jasper se ha enfrentado. Está hecho de una madera muy especial. Y yo creo que, a pesar de tus impulsos asesinos, has contribuido mucho a la conversión de Emmett.

—Yo solo hablé con Edward para que lo hiciese. El merito es solo de él.

—Y eso es la clave, Bella. Solo te ha escuchado a ti, porque le importa lo que piensas y lo que sientes. No te lo demuestra porque está muerto de miedo, pero te ama. Te ama muchísimo. Ha arrastrado todo ese amor desde su vida humana y ahora se ha intensificado.

—Él me ama. —Apenas podía creer lo que Carlisle me estaba diciendo. Él era demasiado integro para mentiras piadosas.

—Sí—afirmó rotundo. —Sé cual es la respuesta, pero te lo preguntaré. ¿Tú le amas a él?...Lo siento; creo que aun estás confundida y tus sentimientos están en ebullición como en una olla.

—No—le contradije. –Tal vez algunas cosas estén muy difusas, pero yo también me he llevado el amor que siento por Edward a esta vida. Pondría mi mano en el fuego por ello.

Se limitó a asentir como si confirmase una teoría.

—Los sentimientos en los de nuestra especie son mil veces más intensos y duraderos que los humanos—me explicó. —No hace falta que Edward me diga nada. He visto cosas que…—meneó la cabeza. —Eso será mejor que lo hables con él. Pero necesita estar seguro de lo que quiere ser y de su lugar en el mundo para que pueda reclamarte como su pareja.

— ¿Y que podemos hacer?

—Lo he estado divagando mucho, pero, desde el mismo instante que le vi convertirte, supe que no me había equivocado y que esto lo encauzaría. Pero necesito tu ayuda para que comprenda.

—Por eso me has llevado al bosque con la excusa de la caza—comprendí. — No querías que Edward escuchase lo que tenías que decirme. Y aun mi escudo no es lo suficientemente estable como para usarlo.

—También me gusta pasar tiempo con mi hija más reciente. Es bueno estrechar nuestros lazos, ¿no crees?

—Por supuesto—repliqué.

Solo que a mi verdadero padre no me lo comería con la mirada.

—Aun es muy pronto, y de verdad que no lo pretendo, convertirme en un padre para Edward. Tengo un vínculo especial, porque me hubiese gustado haber tenido un hermano pequeño como él. Y no solo es en el plano afectivo. En toda mi existencia, no he tenido un compañero de trabajo tan entregado. Congeniábamos a la perfección. Estaba destinado a convertirse en un médico brillante. Vocación y espíritu firme. Pero cuando tuve que salvarle y convertirlo, al parecer, toda esa magia amenazó con desvanecerse y no había forma de volver a sacarla a la luz. Y entonces, vienes tú y una chispa se enciende. Parte del antiguo Edward vuelve a resurgir. Y eso lo has desencadenado tú. Tienes el merito de empujarle al agua y que se atreviese a meter un pie. Ahora necesita un empujón más fuerte para lanzarle al agua y que salga nadando.

Carlisle tenía razón y comprendía a donde quería llegar con esto. Pero significaba sacrificio y solo de pensarlo, el estómago me dio punzadas. No estaba segura de cuanto sería capaz de aguantar.

Había algo que podría arrojar algo de luz. Los recuerdos humanos empezaban a ser borrosos, pero aun había claroscuros en ellos. Sobre todo en los menos agradables.

Uno de ellos era algo que Elizabeth me había entregado.

Algo que había llegado para Edward y él no estaba para recibirlo. Su madre me lo dio a mí para que se lo entregase después de volver de la guerra. Le haría más ilusión recibirlo de mis manos.

Y después…todo oscuro. Nunca entendí por qué conservé aquella carta, pero lo hice.

E iba a ser la solución a todos nuestros problemas.

—Entonces…—musité.

—Edward quiere encontrarse a si mismo; tú quieres una pareja estable; y yo quiero un socio y amigo con quien dirigir mi consulta al cabo de unos años. Puedo esperar.

—Creo que tengo la respuesta en mi cuarto—confirmé.

* * *

(1) Menade: Ninfas que formaban parte del cortejo de Baco/Dionisio, representantes de la locura y el desenfreno.


	28. Plus que ma prope vie

_**Disclaimer: Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo solo me encargo de liarles un poco.**_

_**

* * *

**_

N/A bastante descarriada: *Ejem, ejem* podría poner millones y millones de excusas para explicar que he estado haciendo durante estos meses que no he actualizado este fic. Podría contar miles de cosas sobre la asquerosa vida real de cada una de nosotras que muchas veces se interpone en la faceta de fanfickera. Excusas, millones. No me voy a rebajar a eso, y para daros una garantia de que una es curranta y se toma enserio vuestra paciencia al límite, no va haber una sola actualización, si no las cuatro que le faltan a este fic y así no dejaros nunca más en la incertidumbre. ¿Esto es un regalo del día de San valentin? Puede ser. Yo os doy love y vosotras a mí también, pero es mucho más. Es una necesidad de deciros que quiero ser legal con vosotras y que nunca he intentado jugar con vuestros sentimientos de lectoras. También, me gustaría que hicieseis algo por mí. Me gustaría que a partir de este capitulo hasta el final, me dejaseis un rr por cada uno de ellos. No solo lo digo por aquellas que comentais por cada actualización, también me gustaría, por tratarse de la recta final, que todas aquellas que habeis puesto esta historia como favorita y alerta me dejaseis un rr. Creo que es una forma de tener voz y voto, ya que cuando subo una historia, se hace un pacto entre lectora y escritora. Y pienso que nunca vais a tener una oportunidad como ésta...¡Hum! ¿Que os parece que consigamos unos 1300-1350 rrs? Si lo conseguimos, os daré un pequeño regalito. Y no es un chantaje emocional, si no un premio para cada una de vosotras...¿Hay trato?

Bueno, solo es un pequeño detalle, pero este capitulo es de mis favoritos.

P.S: Cuando os leais el final, y antes de dejarme un rr, me gustaría que leyeseis las notas que he dejado en mi profile sobre este fic (Es muy sano leer los profiles de la people, dan mucha información). Si aun así, teneis alguna duda, no dudeis en darme un golpe de pm o dejarme un mensaje en mi correo electronico.

_**

* * *

**_

Plus que ma prope vie

_****__**

* * *

**_

_**Chicago, diciembre 1925.**_

_**

* * *

**_

La prueba de fuego. Carlisle dijo que lo superaría. Después de dos años, todo iría mucho mejor y mantendría un control perfecto sobre mis instintos más primarios.

Supuse que alguno de los dos tenía que tener la fe. Yo era la parte que dudaba de todo.

Tendría que estar feliz de volver a encontrarme en Chicago.

Sus cielos grises y su frío glacial anunciando una gran nevada, eran más esperanzador para las fechas que se aproximaban. Mucho más que la monótona y lluviosa península del Olympic, donde se situaba Forks.

Después de la incorporación de nuestro ultimo miembro, Emmett, a nuestra familia, Carlisle juzgó absolutamente necesario una mudanza. Tanya y su familia, por muy comprensivos que fuesen, veían amenazados su territorialidad. Y mucho más si Edward se iba a Chicago a realizar el examen y empezar su carrera de medicina. Los exagerados abrazos de Tanya por despedirse de éste me daban a entender a quien echaría de menos realmente. Era tan inaguantable.

Nada más haber cogido aquel tren que le llevaría de nuevo a casa, ya empecé a echarle de menos. Era algo más que perder un miembro de mi cuerpo.

Intenté repetirme durante los casi dos años que habíamos pasado sin vernos las palabras que Carlisle le dedicó en cuanto yo encontré su carta de admisión de la universidad con un gran aprobado escrito entre tanta letra.

Él necesitaba retos y metas para darse cuenta que era capaz de superarse a sí mismo. Y así, con el tiempo, poder consolidar una relación afectiva sin miedos ni dudas.

Mientras tanto, yo necesitaba acostumbrarme a esta nueva existencia.

A regañadientes, y con mucho esfuerzo por nuestra parte, Edward accedió a dejarme en manos de Carlisle. Era muy orgulloso y sabía que haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para volver con un titulo de medicina y demostrarnos que estaba cualificado.

Al despedirse de mí, sus labios posados en mi frente me produjeron una horrible quemazón y pensé que me desquebrajaría con su ausencia.

Por lo tanto, debería estar contenta, muy contenta de estar en Chicago. Aunque fuese en un juzgado, mostrando una sonrisa inocente, delante de un juez malhumorado y sabelotodo.

Forks era aburrido y estático, y no era un lugar muy evocador para las navidades; por no hablar del regalo de navidad anticipado que les iba a conceder a Emmett y Rosalie.

Edward había insinuado a Elizabeth que volviese a redactar las clausulas del divorcio. Solo faltaban nuestras firmas y cada uno por su lado. Después, una bonita boda que Rosalie anunciaba como acontecimiento cósmico, algo así como la llegada del cometa Halley.

Emmett, como siempre, y desde el mismo momento en que despertó a su nueva existencia, se había convertido en mi apoyo. Su carácter jovial le impedía estar enfadado conmigo por haber intentado devorarle y procuraba permanecer a mi lado cuando le necesitaba. Siempre que no estuviese ocupado con Rosalie, claro.

Una vez superado la sorpresa inicial por su nueva no-vida, y después de una larga charla sobre lo gratificante de la vida sexual del vampiro, Emmett quedó completamente convencido. Es más, me inclinaba a pensar que no había vampiro más feliz que él. Incluso había conseguido hacer sonreír a Rosalie. Y aquella sonrisa no había desaparecido de su bellísimo rostro.

Me sorprendió su determinación y su claridad de mente, cuando a las horas de haber nacido, cogió a Rosalie de las manos y le dijo muy vehemente:

"_¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no iba a quererte por ser un vampiro? ¿Acaso no te has visto? Para ser una chica con estudios y bonita, empiezo a pensar que no eres muy lista. Si me hubieses dicho que tenías una enfermedad terminal o que no eras rubia, tal vez me hubiese echado para atrás. O tal vez no. Incluso no hubiese pensado dos veces. Yo sabía que te quería y pasaría cada segundo que se me concediese contigo, porque serían los más felices… ¡Hum! Si me dijeses que eres un hombre travestido, sería un factor a considerar… ¡Pero que son dos colmillos afilados y dieta hematófaga!..."_

Y no se volvieron a separar. Por lo tanto, nuestro objetivo era el divorcio para que fuesen lo más empalagosos y felices juntos.

Pero más expectante que por el divorcio o volver a Chicago, era el hecho de volver a ver a Edward.

Después de más de un año, era tiempo más que suficiente para sentarnos a hablar seriamente.

Aun con la ansiedad quemando mi garganta y con el miedo acampando en mi cuerpo a sus anchas, necesitaba saber. Sabiendo que si la respuesta era negativa, todo mi mundo se haría trizas y caería en un lugar muy oscuro, no podía seguir viviendo en la incertidumbre.

Comerme la cabeza era mucho peor que estar oliendo la sangre algo amarga procedente del juez, o la simulada con un fuerte perfume del caro de la secretaria del abogado de los Cullen—el señor Jenks—, muy dulzón y desagradablemente penetrante.

Melinda, tal como se llamaba la secretaria, me dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

—Jas…el señor Jenks no tardará en llegar—me informó intentado corregir el llamarle por su nombre de pila. —Estará haciendo una revisión de última hora. O por lo menos eso era lo que hacía esta mañana.

El subconsciente se le escapó.

Observándola bien, era una chica de veintitantos, bonita, rubia y voluptuosa; la típica de servir como secretaria de cama y tintero.

Había cierta esencia de mi abogado en su cuerpo; eso me hizo deducir que la noche anterior había hecho horas extras.

Le devolví una sonrisa nerviosa y me volví hacia atrás donde se sentaba un Carlisle increíblemente arrebatador. Una mueca que difícilmente se definiría como una sonrisa tonta, se dibujó en mis labios y me olvidé de todo hasta que me hizo un gesto con las cejas.

— ¿Dónde se supone que está todo el mundo?—Inquirí en un tono de voz que solo podía oír él.

Me desesperé ante su gesto de impotencia.

—Se le ha debido pegar las sabanas—me contestó en el mismo tono de voz. —Ya sabes, Rosalie y él…

Maldije el momento en el que permití a Rosalie viajar con nosotros. Tampoco tenía muchas opciones. Lo hubiese hecho a mi pesar.

El juez también compartía mi impaciencia.

—Señora McCarthy, empiezo a comprender sus razones para divorciarse. Odio a los hombres que dejan plantadas a las mujeres.

Asentí. Teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un juez misógino que no estaba de acuerdo con las nuevas libertades de las divorciadas, debería tomármelo como un cumplido.

Emmett no llegaba, pero quien sí lo hizo fue el señor Jenks. Oí sus acelerados pasos por los pasillos acompasándose con los latidos de su corazón. Su olor corporal se entremezclaba con el sudor.

Y al llegar a la sala, pude comprobar que estaba sudoroso debido al esfuerzo físico. Parecía muy alterado.

Era una pena que el sudor estropease su traje tan glamuroso. Era una copia al estilo que había puesto de moda Al Capone.

Jason Jenks me hacía evocar a la mente el típico abogado de los gánster que controlaban las calles de Chicago.

No era alguien de mi estima, pero Carlisle me había asegurado que era completamente de fiar. Seguramente, tendría la intuición que nosotros, los Cullen, éramos una familia con muchos secretos y más peligrosos que la banda de Capone. No se definía si nos servía confidencialmente por la indecente cantidad de dinero que recibía por sus servicios, o por el miedo que le imponíamos. En especial Jasper.

Melinda hizo el amago de darle el informe del divorcio, pero éste la apartó de manera violenta y se acercó al estrado, abriendo el maletín y mostrando al juez unos papeles nuevos.

—Señor Jenks—le llamé la atención extrañada—, mi marido aun no ha llegado…

— ¡No importa!—Me cortó bruscamente. —Este caso ha tomado un nuevo curso. Lo que he descubierto cambia todo lo pensado, señorita Swan.

Me extrañó mucho que me llamase por mi apellido de soltera delante de un juez.

Carlisle, interesado, se acercó simuladamente para sentarse a mi lado, escuchando muy atentamente lo que mi abogado cuchilleaba con el juez.

A medida que avanzaba la conversación, Carlisle y yo nos mirábamos asombrados. Era muy difícil simular que no me estaba enterando de nada. Lo que Jenks estaba contando al juez daba un giro de ciento ochenta grados al caso.

Finalmente, Carlisle sonrió abiertamente, indeciso por no saber si reírse a mandíbula batiente o simular la compostura.

—Me lo debía haber esperado procediendo de Emmett—me comentó de manera divertida.

Cuando el juez y Jenks se volvieron hacia mí, seguramente, les daría la impresión de encontrarme expectante. La verdad que la noticia me había sorprendido tanto que no me dio tiempo a ensayar una expresión demasiado convincente.

El juez empezó a hablar:

—Me temo señorita Swan…

—Su Señoría se equivoca. Swan es mi apellido de soltera—hice el amago de corregirle.

El juez lo negó bruscamente:

—No me equivoco en absoluto, señorita. Usted sigue siendo soltera. La verdadera señora McCarthy se llamaba Lucinde Evans de soltera y es natural de Biloxi. Se presentó como enfermera del frente francés en el sitio de Lorena y es ahí donde ella y el señor McCarthy contrajeron matrimonio el diecisiete de octubre de 1918—leyó el documento que le había tendido Jenks. Luego me miró inquisitivo: —Si me salen las cuentas, son casi seis meses antes de su supuesto matrimonio.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como Carlisle me hacía un gesto de empinar el codo. No era necesario ser Edward para adivinar que la pregunta de cómo diablos se había metido Emmett en semejante lio se formaba en mi cabeza.

Muy típico de él.

El resto de la jornada se resumió en jurar—con la mano en la biblia—que yo desconocía el matrimonio de Emmett cuando me casé con él y no había intervenido en ningún fraude.

En cierto momento, tuve que cruzar los dedos. Aquel matrimonio había sido una farsa desde el principio, pero nunca me hubiese imaginado hasta que punto.

Finalmente, el juez acabó rompiendo el contrato de mi no-matrimonio (1) y me declaró mujer soltera.

—No se preocupe, señorita Swan—me consoló éste con voz suave. —Usted era muy joven y cometió el error de precipitarse en un matrimonio con un sinvergüenza. Aun es una mujer muy bella y puede conseguir un hombre que la haga feliz. Seguro que ya tiene a alguien en mente, ¿no es así?

Asentí pensando que mi felicidad estaba en manos de un grandísimo tonto. Pero debía amarle con todos sus defectos.

Y después de declarar a Emmett como criminal, levantó la sesión y se despidió de nosotros.

Jason Jenks se felicitó por el resultado del juicio y aceptó por parte de Carlisle un maletín. Por el gesto de felicidad dibujado en el rostro de aquel, no quise imaginarme de cuanto sería la cuantía. Me sentía como una mafiosa.

Una vez hubo salido éste de la sala, posando descaradamente su mano en el trasero de su secretaria, Carlisle se permitió el gusto de reírse mientras le observaba anonadada.

— ¡Oh, Bella!—Me animó. —Reconoce que todo esto es completamente surrealista. Lo único que puedes hacer es reírte de la situación.

Le hice caso y resultó que mis carcajadas tuvieron efecto terapéutico. Me sentía mucho más aliviada.

Se relajó y miró el reloj.

—Esta vez su impuntualidad le ha salvado de una buena—dijo.

—Sí—confirmé. —Solo espero que no haya hecho alguna más parecida.

Carlisle contrajo el rostro en una mueca de pánico.

—Por el bien de Rosalie, yo también lo espero. —Después de dio una fuerte palmada en la frente: —Eso me recuerda que alguien debe comunicárselo a Rosalie.

Tomé aire exageradamente. Era peor que decirle a la nación que nos preparábamos contra otra guerra como la anterior.

—Pues espero que sea usted, doctor Cullen. —Una voz femenina resurgió de la sala.

Estaba tan distraída que mi olfato no había captado su fuerte olor a café con vainilla, y mis oídos no oyeron los sosegados latidos de su corazón.

Al volverme, encontré a una Elizabeth Masen, muy elegante con su toga negra y con una sonrisa radiante como saludo. Llevaba en su mano una taza de café y eso fue lo que impregnaba todo su cuerpo.

Haciendo gala de sus modales, Carlisle se levantó para ir al encuentro de ésta.

Tardé un poco más en reaccionar; me tragué un poco de ponzoña que se había acumulado y soporté estoicamente como me quemaba la garganta.

Los ojos de Elizabeth brillaron al verme. Aquellos ojos verdes me hicieron recordar a Edward y me dio una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

—Espero, juez Masen que haya considerado mi consejo y deje de perseguir a mafiosos. —Fue el saludo que Carlisle le dedicó.

Ella le hizo un gesto despreocupado.

—He decidido dejar de luchar a contracorriente y dejar los casos contra la enmienda XIX a mis queridos compañeros. Como son tan corruptos como ellos, se entenderán a la perfección. Como tengo que preocuparme de mi hija, mis competencias se reducen a derechos de trabajadores y de mujeres.

Carraspeó y preguntó:

— ¿Qué tal todo por vuestro nuevo hogar? ¿Es Forks agradable?

—Lluviosa, gris, monótona y con apestosos herbívoros—contesté en lugar de Carlisle.

Elizabeth se rió quedamente.

—Estos chicos de ciudad—se quejó éste. —No aprecian la tranquilidad de los pequeños lugares. Ya lo aprenderán cuando se queden más de seis meses en una ciudad como Chicago.

Percibimos el olor de Emmett y Rosalie en el pasillo. Carlisle parecía un soldado al que le mandaban hacer una tarea desagradable.

— ¡Que Dios me coja confesado!—Juró y salió rápidamente para allanar el terreno.

Me quedé a solas con Elizabeth.

Una idea estúpida se me cruzó por la cabeza.

—Si nunca he estado casada, mi madre puede reclamar mi dinero. La condición para tenerlo era estar casada y…

Elizabeth me interrumpió, moviendo un dedo para decirme que no:

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Nadie va a chivarse a tu madre. Aparte que la importas tan poco que el dinero que pueda obtener de ti no le compensa los quebraderos de cabeza que le puedas llegar a provocar.

—Siento haber sido una hija tan patética—mascullé con cinismo.

Me regaló un gesto condescendiente.

—Carlisle y Esme te quieren con locura—dijo y yo sonreí ante la idea. Ya no tenía la sensación de estar desarraigada gracias a ellos. —Y a mí siempre me has tenido. Nada puede cambiar eso. Es tan fácil quererte. Si ella no ha hecho ese esfuerzo, se ha perdido algo muy bueno y, de verdad, tiene mucho que lamentar.

Después, dejó la taza en el estrado y me extendió la mano.

—No quiero forzarte demasiado—manifestó tranquila.

No me temía a mí; quería asegurarse que yo me encontrase bien.

Venciendo mi vacilación, me dio tiempo a observar, completamente maravillada, lo poco que había cambiado. Tal vez unas arrugas alrededor de los ojos un inicio de patas en el rabillo de éstos y líneas de expresión en la comisura de los labios.

Casi sin darme cuenta, mis dedos estaban entrelazados con los de ella. Si notó el frío de mi piel, ésta no se quejó. Me sorprendí que ejerciese la suficiente presión para mantener el contacto pero modulase la fuerza para no romper cada uno de los huesos. A pesar del cosquilleo de su sangre corriendo por sus yemas, agradecí el calor que me proporcionaba.

Por un pequeño gesto que hizo, me dio a entender que la liberase y así lo hice.

Se rió tenuemente.

— ¡Que poco has cambiado, Isabella!—Comentó.

—Pues yo sí veo las diferencias.

—Bueno, lo obvio. Un poco de piel pálida y el color de los ojos—explicó tranquilamente. —Lo normal para una persona que sufre anemia.

Le seguí el juego.

—Eso es lo que les has dicho a todos para justificar mi ausencia.

Asintió.

—Mentiste—le solté. El caso que mis palabras sonaron tranquilas. No era un reproche pero sí una evidencia.

Elizabeth comprendió enseguida a lo que me refería. Empezó a jugar largamente con la pulsera que tenía en su muñeca hasta que, en voz tenue, comenzó a hablar:

—Tienes todo el derecho a reprochármelo. Durante todo aquel tiempo, he sido muy consciente de no portarme bien contigo. —Se paró para tomar aire, y prosiguió: —Pero se trataba de elegir. Eras tú o eran mis hijos…

—Aro—deduje recordando todas las terribles historias que Carlisle contaba sobre nuestros supuestos líderes.

Elizabeth movió la cabeza para corregirme.

—Edward estaba tan furioso conmigo. No me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé cuando le ordené a Carlisle que hiciese todo lo que estuviese en su mano para salvarlo…incluso como último recurso. Él era mi hijo y ese era mi deber como madre.

—Comprendo.

Me miró fijamente lo que me dio a entender que iba a incluirme en la explicación.

—…Pero mi influencia como madre solo implicaba hasta Edward. Yo no tenía ningún poder de decisión sobre ti. De haber pedido a Carlisle que te transformase a sus espaldas, me hubiese odiado eternamente. Y eso me hubiese matado. Por mucho que me quemase las entrañas verte sufrir de la peor de las maneras, no podía decirte la verdad. No de forma directa. —Se pellizcó el arco de la nariz tal como lo hacía Edward cuando tenía que explicar algo o se enfadaba: — ¿No interpretabas las señales? ¿No entendías las realidades de todos aquellos cuentos? Sé que en el fondo te estabas acercando a ello y lo sabías, pero interponías la racionalidad de tu mente y fingías tomártelo como un cuento para niños. Lo único que podía hacer, era rogar para que Edward diese su brazo a torcer…

— ¿Y si no lo hubiese hecho?—Noté como temblaba mi voz.

—Estaba aterrado con la idea de arrebatarte una oportunidad humana. Y aun está con el miedo que le odies por…

Acabé estallando ante todo lo que estaba oyendo.

— ¿Qué le odie por transformarme? ¿Por qué no lo entiende? ¡Oh sí, lo odio! ¡Pero no por transformarme! Se suponía que nos amábamos. Que teníamos que estar juntos en lo bueno y en lo malo. Y me dejó completamente sola… ¡Yo le amaba! Yo le amo. Y para mí nada va a cambiar. Es imposible volver a un punto de retorno. No puede pretender…

Con paciencia, Elizabeth posó sus manos sobre mis hombros en un intento de calmarme. No me trataba como un vampiro terrorífico y enfadado, potencial peligro para ella. Ella tenía ese magnífico don de hacerme sentir a salvo de cualquier catástrofe. Incluso en aquel momento.

—Isabella—moduló la voz para dar un ambiente de confortabilidad.

Lo consiguió. El calor que circulaba por mi piel muerta era protector. Y dejé de sentirme como una frágil criatura que se rompería en cualquier instante.

Cuando creyó que yo estará mucho más tranquila, empezó a contarme algo relacionado con su pasado:

—Han pasado demasiadas cosas para que esto no se olvidase, pero recuerda todo lo que tuve que pasar para poder casarme con mi Edward. Fue tanta la presión que ejerció mi familia en nuestra relación, que Edward estuvo a punto de echar a perder lo nuestro para que yo mantuviese mi estatus. Incluso el muy estúpido me escribió una carta para informarme que cortaba conmigo…

Abrí los ojos de manera exagerada.

— ¿Hizo eso?—Asintió. — ¿Cómo conseguiste convencerle? Al final, todo salió bien.

—Esa es la moraleja del cuento—me contestó. —Si el príncipe no va a rescatar a la princesa, pues que sea ésta la que vaya a buscarlo, le dé un tirón de orejas y le haga recapacitar.

Eso era tan fácil de decir.

—No es tan difícil, Isabella—me adivinó lo que me pasaba por la cabeza y me lo expuso con firmeza. —Sencillamente, cuando os volváis a ver, le dices, palabra por palabra, lo que me has dicho a mí. Puede que no lo creas, pero lo necesita oír y mucho…

Unos gritos procedentes del pasillo interrumpieron nuestra conversación. Por el elevado tono de éste, debía haber parado toda la actividad del edificio de justicia.

Carlisle ya había hablado con Rosalie y Emmett.

Elizabeth y yo nos miramos, encogiéndonos de hombros, y poniendo en peligro nuestra integridad, salimos de la sala y fuimos testigos del varapalo verbal que Rosalie le estaba dedicando a éste, mientras un grupo numeroso de trabajadores y personas de paso se asombraban de cómo una mujer de aparente aspecto delicado ponía en jaque a un hombre de la envergadura de Emmett.

Carlisle intentaba hacerse notar lo menos posible.

— ¡Maldito cabrón!—No era el estilo que Rosalie utilizaría normalmente. Estaba fuera de sus casillas. — ¡Ahora es cuando reconsidero que tenía que haber dejado que ese oso te rematase! ¿Por qué no puedes mantener los calzones subidos?

Se tomó un respiro, esperando la defensa que puede objetar Emmett, golpeando impaciente el suelo con sus zapatos de tacón. Observé que el mármol se empezaba a desquebrajar.

Emmett reaccionó al mal humor de su pareja con su típica frescura.

— ¡Lo ves!—Exclamó casi eufórico. — ¡No tengo pérdida de memoria! Cuando dije que me había casado con alguien cuando tenía un buen pedal, no mentía. Si no se trataba de Bella, tendría que ser otra… ¡Seguramente rubia! ¡Aunque borracho, mantengo el buen gusto!

— ¡Esa es la excusa más patética que he oído nunca!—Rosalie se acarició las sienes. — ¡No me puedo creer que estés hablando enserio!

— ¡Y tan enserio!—Le dijo tan tranquilo. —Pero eso no cambia nada. Yo te prefiero a ti en la cama. Sobre todo porque no me acuerdo de mi otra esposa y como que Bella no se dejó hacer nada. Tal vez tenga que pedirle a Edward referencias para saber si me he perdido algo bueno…

Como respuesta contundente, Rosalie le abofeteó con tanta intensidad que el enorme cuerpo de aquel cayó redondo al suelo.

Sin darse por aludida de toda la atención que había requerido, se colocó el abrigo, y dignamente se agitó su preciosa coleta rubia para salir del juzgado tan altiva como una reina.

Carlisle se había colocado a nuestro lado y sujetaba los hombros de Elizabeth con su brazo para confortarla. En aquel instante, sí estaba asustada ante la presencia de un vampiro.

—Tampoco es que yo pueda detener a Emmett—susurró a Carlisle. —Una celda no serviría de mucho.

—Déjame el asunto—la tranquilizó Carlisle. —Te aseguro que se divorciará o pasará una buena temporada en Volterra con las peores condiciones posibles.

Me acerqué a Emmett en medio de la expectación producida y le tendí la mano para ayudarle a levantar.

—No deja de ser irónico que digáis que soy yo la que me meto en líos—le comenté de buen humor. Luego, me puse seria: — ¿Cómo le has podido hacer esto a Rose?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supuestamente, ella no me quería. Nunca fue clara con lo que iba a pasar con nosotros. La he amado siempre pero con la excusa tonta que no era buena para mí me alejó. Era de carne y hueso y con proyectos de futuro. Y la carne es más débil si además le das a la botella. Era libre de hacer lo que quisiese, ¿no crees?—Tenía que reconocer que dada la actitud tan ambigua de Rosalie respecto a su relación en el pasado, él tenía toda la razón. Me miró a mí, extrañado: —Eres tú la que deberías estar muy enfadada. Eres la supuesta esposa traicionada por mí… ¡Muchacha, un poco más de sangre en tus venas y grítame todas las cosas horribles que se te pasen por la cabeza!

Pero no estaba enfadada con Emmett. Era imposible. Había montado todo ese matrimonio de pantomima para ayudarme, y si resultaba que no era legal, no era un problema que me afectase a mí. Yo era libre.

Ante el entusiasmo que me imponía, cedí y puse mis brazos en jarra y le dediqué una mirada de pocos amigos.

— ¡Oh, Emmett!—Me lamenté con una voz muy poco convincente. — ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

El mismo Emmett enarcó una ceja, desalentado por mis escasas dotes de actriz. Movió pesarosamente la cabeza y continuó con nuestra representación.

— ¿Y tú me hablas de decencia?—Él sí se metía de lleno en el rol de marido airado. — ¿Tú que te acuestas con mi hermano a escondidas? ¡Deberías ver esto como un favor! ¡Así ya no serás una esposa infiel y no tendré una gran colección de cuernos! ¡Ahora vete y fóllatelo a gusto!

Consciente que toda la atención estaba puesta en mí, intenté recuperar el aliento.

—Emmett, no hace falta que te pases—le mascullé. Añadí con un grito: — ¡Y yo no me acuesto con tu hermano!

Por lo menos, no últimamente. El tonto nos había impuesto una abstinencia de casi siete años.

Mi revelación hizo que Emmett perdiese la compostura y rompiese a reírse a carcajada limpia.

— ¡Pues que par de jodidos tontos estáis hechos!

Aquellas palabras provocaron una reacción en mí, y pronto vi como mi mano fue más rápida que mis pensamientos, y estaba estampada en la misma zona de su cara donde Rosalie lo había hecho con anterioridad.

Tuvo mayor impacto que el de ésta, porque éste volvió a caerse al suelo pero esta vez sufrió el mármol.

Intentando ignorar que me había convertido en el centro de atención y que, seguramente, Elizabeth nos quisiese detener por escándalo público, me tragué toda la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo y salí del edificio haciéndome la digna. Era muy tonto sentirme así. A lo largo de mi existencia había cruzado la cara a unos cuantos hombres. Debería salirme con más naturalidad.

¡Lástima que los malditos tacones restasen credibilidad a mi salida teatral!

Alice se encontraba en la salida del juzgado junto con Jasper. Me dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

—Esto se ha alargado más de lo previsto. Llevamos media ahora esperándote.

Tomé aire con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

—Ha sido una jornada de locos. Parecía el juicio de la Reina de corazones a Alicia… ¡Jesús! ¿Cómo se podía prever que Emmett estuviese casado desde 1918?...

Como si se me hubiese pasado algo, miré a Alice de arriba abajo.

—Dime una cosa, Allie. —Fruncí el ceño. — ¿Cómo no pudiste ver esto?

Normalmente, Alice siempre se las daba de lista debido a su don y no perdía ocasiones de restregarnos que sabía lo que iba a pasar mucho antes que nosotros. Siempre que la decisión estuviese tomada.

No se lo tomó a mal. Es más, se echó a reír tontamente.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sabías, ¿verdad?—Le replicó. —Llevabas tiempo viéndolo y has dejado que todo estallase.

Alice se sentía satisfecha como una niña ante su última travesura.

— ¡Venga!—Nos animó. —Tenéis que admitir que ha sido muy divertido. Además como siempre me estáis echando la bronca acusándome de desvelaros las cosas. Para una vez que no intento ahogaros la fiesta, me regañáis.

—Creo que esto sí era importante—le dijo Jasper con cariño. Él nunca podía estar enfadado con ella.

Lo quitó importancia.

— ¡Oh, no te creas!—Lanzó una mano al aire. —No va a pasar nada grave como consecuencia. Tal vez, Rosalie y Emmett tengan que salir del país para no tener problemas con la justicia, pero son pequeños daños colaterales. Y tú eres libre.

—Excepto, por el hecho que Rosalie no va a dirigir la palabra a Emmett durante el próximo siglo—puntualicé.

Alice miró a Jasper y ambos se echaron a reír.

— ¡Bella, eres muy inocente!—Me dijo éste. —No puedo creer que lleves viviendo con ellos cerca de dos años y aun no les conozcas. En dos horas, a Rosalie se le habrá pasado el enfado. Posiblemente, antes de Emmett, sus enfados tuviesen mayor repercusión, pero ahora… ¡Un par de carantoñas por parte de éste y se le habrá olvidado todo!

—Exactamente en dos horas y quince minutos—añadió Alice mirando un gran reloj de los edificios de enfrente.

—Vale—les concedí. —Supongo que tenéis razón, pero hay una cosa que no logro entender. Has estado preparando una boda que no se va a celebrar por el momento. ¿Significa que va a ser un divorcio rápido?

Alice lo negó.

—Pero es tan divertido hacer preparativos de boda—canturreó. —Además, lo que haya hecho, está hecho. Puede que me sirva para otra boda. —Se volvió a mirarme fijamente. No quise darme por aludida. —Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?

Antes de dejarme llevar por el pánico, Jasper tuvo la venia de intervenir:

—Si nos preguntas por qué no hemos ido al juzgado y por qué Emmett y Rosalie tampoco lo han hecho, te diré que hemos tenido una bonita reunión familiar. Nosotros cuatro, Esme y Edward…

Un cosquilleo de emoción y miedo recorrió mi espalda.

Jasper captó enseguida mi estado expectante y sonrió apesumbrado.

—Me lo imaginaba—suspiró.

— ¿Qué?—Intenté hacerme la tonta.

—Bella, esto te lo voy a decir con todo el cariño que te mereces por tratarte de mi hermana pequeña…

—Todo lo que te digamos será porque os queremos—interrumpió Alice.

—Y como os queremos, tenemos el deber moral de deciros que no sé que me ha resultado más insoportable. Si tus cerca de dos años de miedos e indecisiones, mezclada con las ganas de gritar para decir que aun le sigues amando, pero te aterra que él no…

—…Imagínate la media hora de terror por parte de él, pensando que un día vas a darte cuenta que odias ser un vampiro y le echarás la culpa. Sentirse impotente porque cree que te ha obligado a renunciar a otras opciones…

Elizabeth ya me había advertido por donde iba el dilema, pero oírlo por boca de Alice y Jasper me daban ganas de azotarlo hasta cansarme.

Jasper asintió al notar mis sensaciones.

—A eso mismo me refiero, Bella—me indicó.

Alice se acercó a mí, y al igual que Elizabeth, posó sus manos en mis hombros.

—Cariño, te dije una vez que ibas a ser un vampiro muy feliz. Y también se lo he dicho a él, pero parece que quiere retarme. —Resopló. —Bien, si él no quiere hacerme caso, que te lo haga a ti.

— ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?—Me volví a asustar.

—Una moraleja del cuento. Si el príncipe no va a buscar a la princesa, que la princesa no se quede en la torre y le encuentre ella a él. Y después de un buen tirón de orejas para que se espabile, dale un beso y se romperá el hechizo.

Le destiné un ligero reproche. ¿Qué les ocurría a ella y Elizabeth para que se sincronizasen hasta en las palabras?

—Creo que ya va siendo hora que todo vuelva a ser como debía—me instó Jasper. —No solo porque lo necesitáis. También lo necesitamos los demás. Voy a acabar convirtiéndome en un vampiro muy estresado y con principio de migrañas.

—Y cuando Jasper sufre, los demás también. Yo especialmente.

—Lo siento—me disculpé. Más tarde añadí: —Tenéis razón. Va siendo hora de enfrentarse a todo esto.

Alice me sonrió para darme ánimos.

—Edward te está esperando—me anunció mientras me señalaba la cafetería del hotel donde nos instalábamos.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa. Ese lugar era un hervidero de humanos. No estaba segura de poder practicar el autocontrol y poner claras mis ideas. Dos acciones a la vez. No habíamos practicado eso con Carlisle.

—No vas a cometer ninguna tontería—me aseguró Alice para tranquilizarme. Seguramente podría oler mi miedo. —O por lo menos ninguna que tenga que ver con poner vidas humanas en peligro.

Ahora o nunca. Si no decía a mis piernas que se moviesen, éstas no lo harían solas. Y mucho menos con aquellos tacones en mis pies. Decidido. Mi voluntad venció todos los obstáculos y ya iba caminando hacia la cafetería.

—Bella—me llamó Alice y me giré. Ella me hizo una petición: —Pase lo que pase, ¿no puedes cambiar de opinión y en lugar de volver a Forks mañana, pasar las navidades en Chicago? Sería mucho más alegre y está llena de tiendas.

Sonreí a mi pesar.

—No te prometo nada. —Aunque tenía toda la razón sobre Chicago.

Otra vez me puse a caminar.

Y Alice volvió a vociferarme. Esta vez, no la hice caso:

—Ten cuidado por donde pisas o tendrás un disgusto con los tacones.

.

.

.

.

.

Debí haber hecho caso a Alice. Lo primero que me pasó nada más entrar en aquella cafetería, no fue como golpeaba en mi autodominio el calor que emanaban los cuerpos humanos o el impacto de la sangre que corría por las venas de aquellos. Ni siquiera sus corazones batiendo a ritmo irregular.

Efectivamente, mis tacones se atascaron en un minúsculo hueco del entre baldosado, e irremediablemente me iba directamente al suelo si unos fuertes brazos no me hubiesen agarrado de manera urgente.

No necesitaba mirarle a la cara para saber de quien se trataba. No solo su delicioso olor o la sensación protectora que emanaba cuando me encontraba junto su cuerpo, entre sus brazos.

Solo Edward me rescataría de situaciones embarazosas. Tenía la caballerosidad escrita en su carácter y se lo había llevado a esta vida.

—No hemos mejorado el equilibrio. —Se rió. —Tal vez deberías pedir una reclamación.

—Los zapatos de tacón no ayudan nada—me excusé.

— ¿Por qué los llevas entonces?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Alice. Me los ha regalado e insistió para que me los pusiese hoy.

—Muy propio de ella.

Puso su mano bajo mi mentón y me obligó a alzar su rostro para enfrentarlo al suyo. Tiernamente, retiró uno de los mechones que se habían escapado de mi moño. Tenía un enorme cosquilleó en la boca de mi estómago que amenazaba con estallar y extenderse por todo mi cuerpo. Y juraría que ya había una colisión estelar dentro de mí cuando sus ojos se encontraron de forma directa.

Tal vez solo fuesen unos segundos, pero fueron los más intensos que recordaba.

—Mucho mejor—elogió complacido.

Tuve que salir de mi estado de ensimismamiento para darme cuenta que se refería al color de mis ojos. La última vez que nos vimos mis ojos eran de color anaranjado rojizo. Yo ya me había acostumbrado a mirarme al espejo y ver mis ojos de distintas tonalidades de dorado según el tiempo que transcurriese desde mi última alimentación.

El tono que adquiría los ojos de Edward era mucho más claro que los míos aunque tenía una cierta sombra oscura oscilante rodeando su iris. Recordaba que también la tenía cuando era humano. No extrañaba su color anterior. Ellos me decían que mucha de la esencia de antaño aun prevalecía. Solo era cuestión de hacérselo ver.

Mis labios clamaban por ser besados con urgencia.

Sin embargo, Edward no lo comprendió, y demasiado pronto, sus brazos dejaron de estar en contacto con mi cuerpo para invitarme a sentarme en una mesa.

Había tenido la corrección de pedir un café para que hiciésemos la función de humanos. Me gustaba el olor a café, pero por nada del mundo me atrevería a probar nada de alimentación humana.

—Bueno—me dijo una vez que nos hubiésemos sentado, después de ejercer sus modales, llevando mi abrigo al perchero y ofreciéndome un asiento en su mesa. —Supongo que tendrás mucho que contarme. ¿Qué tal si empiezas como te va todo por Forks?

Resoplé.

¿Qué podía contar de Forks?

—Gris, lluviosa, monótona y llena de herbívoros—mascullé. —Los pumas están más al norte.

—Pumas. —Sus ojos brillaron atentos.

—Aparte de saber mejor que los alces, éstos me recordaban a ti—admití y observé esperanzada como sonreía.

Se produjo un momento de silencio muy embarazoso. Debí haberlo aprovechado para atajar el problema al instante, pero me comporté como una cobarde y en lugar de enfrentarme a todos mis miedos, le animé a que me contase todo lo que había hecho en todo este tiempo.

—No es muy interesante que digamos, pero si tú quieres…—Se limitó a contentarme.

Entre mis preguntas y sus respuestas, estuvimos una buena sección de la tarde hablando tranquilamente. De vez en cuando, miraba por la ventana. Con desilusión, vi que hacía un frío tremendo, muy propio de Chicago, pero no acababa de romper a nevar.

¡Lástima! Era el más hermoso de los espectáculos y posiblemente me lo perdería.

Edward interrumpió su charla al ver que no le prestaba atención.

—Lo siento—me disculpé. —Me distraigo con facilidad.

—Eso siempre lo has hecho. —Alzó las cejas en un gesto de reproche. —No es algo que hayas cambiado en exceso.

—Continúa hablando. —En realidad estaba más absorta por oír su voz que por lo que tuviese que decirme.

Sí, le gustaba mucho la medicina, pero echaba de menos a Carlisle y odiaba a los patanes que tenía como profesores. Me hizo reír al imaginarme como contestaría a cada uno de ellos cuando éstos se equivocasen. Para no aburrirse, había decidido contratarse en un club de Jazz como pianista en uno de aquello pubs de las afueras de Chicago.

Con Elizabeth las cosas iban despacio, pero hacía tiempo que la había perdonado por todo. Me hubiese gustado decirle, que si yo hubiese estado en el lugar de su madre, hubiese hecho lo mismo. Aun no era el momento.

Éste llegó de improvisto y por la nimia pregunta de cómo se encontraba Dawn.

—Ella se encuentra bien—me contestó escuetamente, pero había un cierto timbre de desconfianza en su voz. —Te echa de menos.

Sonreí con ternura.

—Y yo a ella—respondí. —Espero que todo el asunto de James no pasase factura y no se acuerde de ello.

Edward empezó a tamborilear en la mesa.

—Sí se acuerda de James—me corrigió. —No conscientemente, por supuesto, pero alguna vez ha soñado con ello.

Puse una mueca de horror al oírlo. Si a mí aun me aterraba acordarme de sus ojos rojos y terribles al mirarme e recordar toda clase de torturas que estaba dispuesto a imponerme, no quería imaginarme como había sido aquel episodio para una niña de cuatro años.

—Debe estar aterrada.

Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Aterrada?—Inquirió irónico. — ¡Ojala lo estuviese! Ella está feliz.

— ¿Cómo?—No entendía nada.

—Lo único que le molesta de esta situación es no poder gritar que su hermano mayor es un héroe—lo decía desdeñoso. —Me idolatra, Bella. Cree que soy un héroe que dio una lección a un monstruo malo que quería hacer daño a una princesa. Y después salvó a la princesa de la muerte. ¡Cree que soy una especie de Perseo y merezco un puesto en las estrellas!

— ¿Eso es tan terrible?—Moví la cabeza. —Eres todo un ejemplo para tu hermana y me salvaste de James…

—No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso. No me he comportado mucho mejor que él. No soy un héroe, Bella. Tengo otra apariencia pero en el fondo, soy la misma clase de monstruo que James.

— ¡No!—Protesté. —No puedes compararte con él. No tienes nada que ver con él. ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¿Por acabar con él? No iba atender a razones. Y yo lo hubiese hecho por ti, sin ninguna duda.

Negó pesarosamente con la cabeza.

—No tenía ningún derecho a arrebatarte tu existencia humana, Bella—manifestó. —Por mucho que se hubiese torcido la cosa…

No necesitaba respirar pero sus palabras me dejaron sin poder tomar una bocanada de aire. Me quedé completamente petrificada. No quería haberme transformado.

— ¿Por qué odias tanto haberme hecho esto?—Tartamudeé para formular la pregunta en condiciones. —Era la única manera de estar juntos…

— ¿Y tú crees que esa era la manera de hacer esto? Es tan antinatural. No puedes darte cuenta de lo que te he hecho, Bella…

Mi paciencia estaba a punto de desquebrajarse.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cabezota?

Me aclaré la voz y decidí que esto quedase claro de una vez por toda.

— ¿Qué me has hecho? Aparte de darme otra existencia cuando se me había acabado la primera. Tengo que estarte tan agradecida por lo que me has concedido.

— ¿Puedes explicarme que es eso tan bueno que te he dado?—No acababa por comprenderlo.

—Mi familia—respondí rotunda. —Después de tantos años, tengo una verdadera familia y a ella me une lazos más fuertes que la sangre. Tú no puedes verlo porque siempre has tenido a tu madre y a tu padre. Pero yo no. Y por primera vez, siento que no estoy arrebatando nada a nadie. Por mucho que quiera a Elizabeth o a Dawn, ellas te pertenecen a ti, no a mí. No estoy diciendo que esto sea el mundo ideal. Echo mucho de menos los pasteles de fresa y chocolate, pero es algo muy pequeño comparado con todo lo que puedo ganar. También en un mundo ideal, mi madre hubiese sido Esme, y estoy segura que ella hubiese sido una madre complaciente que te hubiera puesto galletitas de chocolate y té helado en el jardín de nuestro hogar, mientras tú intentabas flirtear conmigo. Por supuesto, Carlisle hubiera tenido que vigilarnos para proteger mi virtud. —Sonreí ante la imagen. —Seguramente, se pondría en su papel de padre sobreprotector y te mantendría lejos de mí hasta que tus intenciones no hubiesen sido la de ponerme una anillo en mi dedo anular…No hemos vivido la mejor de las realidades, pero te puedo asegurar, que no me he arrepentido de nada de lo que he hecho. Y tendremos que dejarnos llevar a contracorriente lo mejor que sepamos por lo que no podemos controlar.

Edward cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Por sus gestos comprendí que no quería entender lo que estaba diciendo.

—No siempre podemos vivir el sueño de hadas, Bella—me replicó. —Ves esto como un sueño, pero, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando despiertes y descubras que no te gusta nada la realidad que te impuesto solo por salvarte? A veces, por muy duro que nos resulte, el mundo humano es lo correcto. Debí dejar que continuases el curso natural de las cosas. Estás pagando un precio muy alto por una imposición mía.

¡No, no y mil veces no! ¿Estaba diciendo lo que creía?

—El curso natural del mundo humano acaba en la muerte— casi sollocé. — ¿Eso es lo que te hubiese gustado para mí?—Estaba tan enfadada que no me quise darme por aludida de su gesto de impotencia. —Explícame una cosa, Edward. ¿Por qué tantas molestias para salvarme? Te hubieras ahorrado tantos remordimientos. ¡Y no te habían faltado ocasiones! Sencillamente, con dejar a James haber actuado. Lo único que tenías que haber hecho era no haber intervenido. Con mirar a otro lado, más que suficiente…

— ¡Bella!—Me advirtió.

Pero me negaba a detenerme:

— ¿Y por qué esperar tanto? Pudiste acabar conmigo hace siete años. En lugar de hacer caso a Carlisle y devolverme a sus brazos, te hubiese bastado un pequeño mordisco. ¡No sabes que gratificante! No solo acabas con una miserable vida humana, sino que también te hubieses deleitado con mi sangre. Seguramente te preguntarás si era deliciosa o no y no te hubieses quedado con la duda. Y si eso te hubiese causado mucha culpa, lo más sencillo hubiese sido haberme dejado morir por la gripe española. ¡Millones de personas han muerto por su causa! ¿Que importaba una más? No hubiese habido reproche porque no puedes imaginarte lo mucho que hubiese deseado estar muerta en algunos instantes…

Un impulso por su parte, me hizo retroceder y acurrucarme en la silla, se levantó furioso y me enfrentó. Acurruqué mi cabeza para evitar mirarle a sus encendidos ojos.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a suponer semejante despropósito?—Me chilló. — ¡No sabes nada! ¡No puedes darte cuenta de nada! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir esa barbaridad! ¡Ni se te pase por la cabeza!...

Temblaba, pero era mi furia lo que se imponía, no el miedo. Aun con el susto acampando a sus anchas en mi cuerpo, fui capaz de reaccionar en caliente y levantarme para salir de aquella cafetería. No me molesté ni en coger el abrigo. No lo necesitaba; me abrigaría con la necesidad de salir de allí.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!—Esa era una típica despedida francesa cuando se quería ir de malas. Por si no se acordaba, odiaba que me chillasen.

Una vez en la calle, ignorando a la gente que me miraba anonadada de verme caminar tan solo con un ligero vestido, intenté acompasar el paso con la rapidez y los límites humanos.

Por supuesto, los tacones ayudaban mucho a refrenar mi digna partida.

A la enésima vez que éstos se engancharon en las baldosas del suelo, decidí cortar con el problema de raíz. Me los quité mirándolos con enfado.

La sirena de un barco me dio una idea de donde me encontraba. Estaba atravesando uno de los miles de puentes que había en esta ciudad.

Me asomé por la barandilla y vi el enorme esfuerzo que los barcos para atravesar el hielo del río.

Miré el río y los zapatos.

Sin molestarme en analizar todos los pros de llevar aquellos zapatos, decidí que su mejor destino era en el fondo del río Chicago, y con la mayor liberación posible, los lancé oyendo como éstos rompían la capa de hielo y se hundían.

Pronto sentí que un par de ojos se clavaban en mi espalda. Preguntarse cómo me había localizado y alcanzado era algo muy estúpido. Se trataba de cinco años más de ventaja y que siempre había sido el más rápido de los dos.

Sin dar mi brazo a torcer, no me di la vuelta. Como se pusiese muy estúpido, le daría a entender que se iría a buscar mis zapatos al río.

—No me retracto de lo dicho—le confirmé con rotundamente.

—Yo sí. —Me sorprendió tanto la suavidad en su voz, que me giré enfrentándome a él. Sus ojos mostraban arrepentimiento y tenía en sus manos mi abrigo, dispuesto para ponerlo. —Bella, creo que te debo una disculpa, pero me sentiría mucho más tranquilo si te pusieras el abrigo y… ¿Estás descalza?—Se fijó en mis pies y me miró como si me faltase un tornillo. Asentí tranquilamente: — ¿Qué demonios has hecho con los zapatos?

Ladeé la cabeza para decirle que estaban en el fondo del río.

— ¿Qué?—Solté ante la estupefacción de su rostro. Si tanto le preocupaba, que se tirase a buscarlos. —No es que me vaya a resfriar por eso. Además, si tuvieses que llevarlos todo el día, hubieses hecho lo mismo.

Finalmente conseguí que se riese.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Domar zapatos de tacón no es algo que vayas a llegar a dominar. Necesitarías varias vidas vampíricas para lograr andar por la calle decentemente y no como una autentica borracha.

— ¡Oye!—Le recriminé.

Se rió de mí, y luego sus labios dibujaron una mueca seria.

—Bella, ponte el abrigo y hablemos. Creo que lo necesitamos.

Sí, lo necesitábamos. Pero me hice la remolona y decidí ponérselo difícil. En la cafetería se había como un autentico patán.

—Si tanto te preocupas, pónmelo tú.

Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a mí con paso tranquilo. Yo estaba acorralada entre su cuerpo y el puente, por lo que me quedé inmóvil.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Y se abalanzó hacia mí.

Mi abrigo se sitió delicadamente sobre mis hombros, pero no era lo que me cobijaba del frío. Eran sus brazos que me estrechaban contra su cuerpo y permitía una distancia mínima entre el suyo y el mío. Calor.

Fue instintivo y mi cabeza se apoyó en su hombro. Siempre había sido mi refugio.

Entreabrí los ojos y me fijé en su muñeca. No podía creerlo que lo tuviese aun.

—El reloj que te regalé por tu dieciocho cumpleaños. —Sonreí.

—Sí—me confirmó. —Está parado y necesita un cristal nuevo, pero forma parte de mi muñeca. Quitármelo sería arrancarme la piel.

— ¿Siempre lo has llevado contigo?

— ¿Acaso lo dudas?—Se hizo el ofendido. —Cualquier cosa que proceda de ti, será más que bien recibido. —El tono de voz cambió y supe que iba a hablarme muy enserio: —Siento haberme enfadado contigo en aquella cafetería. No ha sido el mejor momento de hacerlo. Estabas nerviosa y asustada en un lugar lleno de humanos. No ha sido lo más inteligente que he hecho. Pero necesito que te entre en tu cabecita que nunca, bajo ningún concepto, te preferiría muerta. No puedes imaginarte qué clase de desastre sería una existencia donde tú no estuvieses. Por lo tanto, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar que te quiero muerta. Eso es una sucia mentira. Por muy deliciosa que me pareciese tu sangre. El manjar más delicioso que he probado nunca.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Probaste mi sangre?

—Bella—canturreó con impaciencia. —No te desvíes del tema.

— ¿Qué querías que pensase?—Le reproché. —Creí que habías muerto. Prometiste volver a buscarme y no lo hiciste. Solo podía significar que había dejado de importarte.

— ¡Como si eso pudiese pasar alguna vez!—Bufó. —Si no fui a buscarte en su momento, es porque no quería ser un completo egoísta y tenía que darte la oportunidad de que tuvieses una vida completa y plena incluso sin mí. ¿Cómo arrebatarte esto por un impulso egoísta?

Él y sus estúpidos principios elevados.

—Me gusta que seas egoísta. Nos haces felices a los demás.

Le oí suspirar intensamente.

— ¿Como podía imaginarme que en lugar de maldecirme y gritar improperios a tu destino, ibas a ser feliz conmigo? Siempre has sido tan hermética y has ocultado tus sentimientos, que nunca he sabido cómo reaccionar

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer para que me creas?—Me sentía impotente. Habíamos cambiado la posición y ahora era yo la que tenía que dar una señal.

—Sencillamente, se franca, Bella—me suplicó. —Debes hacerme entender como han sido estos años para ti. Y de manera convincente.

Me estaba pidiendo algo tan difícil. ¿Cómo expresarlo si mis palabras no bastaban?

¿Cómo iba a decirle cuanto había extrañado todo de él? Desde el mismo momento que sus labios besaron los míos aquella noche de navidad, cuando sentí como rozaba las puertas de cielo, hasta hundirme en un lugar muy oscuro y hondo sin salida cuando me dieron la noticia de su muerte. Las imágenes oscilaban en mi cabeza como una noria. Eso era sencillo y claustrofóbico. Pero poner palabras a cada sensación era muy complicado.

¿Por qué no podía leerme la mente como hacía con todo el mundo?

—Y lo he conseguido, Bella—me sacó de mis cavilaciones y le miré fijamente. Por primera vez, sus ojos estaban brillantes de felicidad. —Es como yo me he sentido en todo este tiempo. Eso me hace darme cuenta de lo estúpido que he sido.

¿Había conseguido leerme la mente? ¿Qué pasaba con mi escudo?

—De alguna manera, lo has desactivado—me contestó por mí. —Y eso es algo maravilloso. Me has permitido acceder a una parte de ti. A la más importante. Eso significa tanto para ti.

Debía haberle sentido como un autentico intruso; en su lugar me sentí muy feliz. En unos segundos, Edward había conseguido lo que Eleazar y Carlisle no habían logrado en todo el entrenamiento. Por fin, era libre para expresarle todo.

Cogió mi rostro con sus manos mi rostro y me hizo mirarlo.

—Je t´aime—susurró: —Plus que ma propre vie.

Si en aquel momento, mi corazón no se había puesto a latir frenéticamente, no le faltaría mucho. Aun siendo fisiológicamente imposible. Era como si hubiese terminado de rodar la roca en la ladera y ahora todo fuese cuesta abajo.

Carraspeé para hacer el papel de profesora dura.

—Esa pronunciación es horrible—me puse severa con él. — ¿Dónde has aprendido ese francés barriobajero? ¿En las tabernas de mala muerte?

Me hizo un puchero.

—Siento que mi nivel no esté a la altura de una señorita educada en París. —Movió la cabeza. —En fin, si no le gusta mi francés, tendré que decirle lo mismo en el lenguaje universal.

— ¿Cuál es el lenguaje universal?

Y antes de poder añadir algo más, acercó su rostro al mío y estrechó con violencia sus labios sobre los míos para culminar en el mejor beso que me había dado nunca.

Mil veces más fuerte que cualquier sensación conocida hasta entonces.

Mil veces más embriagador que un vaso de absenta. Mil veces más intenso que todas las primeras veces.

Y por fin, rompió a nevar.

.

.

.

.

.

(1) En EEUU se considera ilegal con pena de cárcel la bigamia. Y por ser un delito, el matrimonio contraído en segundas nupcias sin haber sido disuelto el primero, se considera nulo, quedando el conyugue libre de los votos.

* * *

¿Preferis el francés o el lenguaje universal? ¿Vamos por el camino de los 1300-1350 rrs?

*Maggie con carita de Alice* ^^


	29. Lust

__

_****_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Santa Meyer los crea y los junta. Yo solo me encargo de liarles un poco.

* * *

N/A:

En este capitulo, hay una escena de cama. ¿Hay algun problema con ello? xDDDDDD Yo solo advierto por si alguien se siente incomodo con ella.

**

* * *

**

_********_

_****_

Lust

_**

* * *

**_

Nuevo. Imposible, pero cierto.

Creí conocer el cuerpo de Edward a la perfección. Que a pesar todos los años que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que hicimos el amor, nada iba a ser diferente. Era como tener un mapa grabado en la cabeza donde supiese a la perfección llegar a todas las zonas donde podría llegar al placer. Y en el amor, no existían atajos.

No podía estar más equivocada.

Desde el mismo momento en que los labios de Edward se posaron en mi cuello para tomar el punto de partida con destino el resto de mi cuerpo, hasta que mi pierna se dobló para amoldarse a su cadera, comprendí que algo había cambiado.

Y no era nada físico, como se había desarrollado su cuerpo en el transcurso de los años, o que el brillo de sus ojos al mirarme con una peligrosa llamarada de deseo, o que sus dedos sintonizasen a la perfección con mi centro neurálgico más sensible a sus caricias. Incluso el sabor de sus labios me pareció una mezcla exótica y misteriosa, a la vez que conocida, en cuanto la punta de mi lengua empezó a dibujar el contorno de éstos.

Había sido muy inocente si me hacía a la idea que nada podría superar la primera vez. No podía estar más equivocada. Era mucho mejor. Mil veces mejor. Y apostaría que, a medida que fuésemos buscando cada encuentro, estaría más cerca del paraíso.

Estar de esa manera en los brazos era revivir de nuevo la primera experiencia. Solo notable por la ausencia de dolor, sustituido con creces por un placer que amenazaba con salirse de mi cuerpo.

Habíamos sido tan jóvenes e ilusos que ahora no habíamos medido como la lujuria tomaba posesión de nuestros actos. Y ahora no existían más mundo que sus brazos y las sabanas de algodón que nos cubrían. Aun así, era mucho más rico de lo que había vivido fuera de éste.

Lo estaba viviendo con los cinco sentidos en pleno auge. Desde la esplendida visión de nuestros cuerpos enredados hasta el olor almizclado a algodón, lavanda y rayo de sol. Era agradable el olor que el hedonismo emitía.

No fue por cansancio, sino por obligación, cuando, de mutuo acuerdo, nos relajamos en la cama.

Edward se negó a separarse de mí y me colocó lo más cómodamente posible entre sus brazos. Un silencio agradable se adueñó de la habitación de hotel mientras observábamos las motas de polvo que bailaban en un tenue rayo de luz plomizo. Calculé que no faltaría mucho para el amanecer. Y tampoco sería un día soleado, pero por lo menos no nevaría de nuevo.

Con cuidado, Edward me colocó sobre su cuerpo de manera que mi rostro quedase en la misma altura que el suyo, derritiéndome por todo el amor que contenían sus ojos.

Como si estuviese tratando con una muñeca de porcelana, amoldó su mano a un ángulo de mi rostro. Uno de sus dedos se enredó en un mechón de mi cabello, jugando a hacer tirabuzones. Después, paseó las yemas de éstos por mi rostro, perfilándolo delicadamente. A medida que iba descendiendo, los ojos se me iban entrecerrando y se me escapó un leve jadeo. Al llegar al cuello, se me escapó un gemido. Su cuerpo se estremecía debido a la risa. En algún momento, sus labios sustituyeron a sus dedos y llegué a pensar que mi mundo se haría cenizas para volver a recomponerse, como había pasado durante toda la noche.

Sin embargo, Edward había decidido marcar los límites y bastaba de juegos por el momento.

Rompió el silencio, de manera suave, pero no pude evitar el impacto de sus palabras.

—Han tenido que pasar más de seis años separado de ti para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero.

Abrí los ojos atónita como si hubiese caído una bomba.

— ¿Antes no lo sabías?—Inconscientemente, mi voz se entrecortó. ¿Había sido yo la que más daño había sufrido en todo el camino?

Posó mi rostro entre sus manos para acunarme. Sonrió apesumbrado

—Creo que esa ha sido la única constante de mi existencia—me aseguró. —Nunca he dudado ni en los momentos más negros lo mucho que te quería…

— ¿Entonces?

Suspiró antes de meditar las palabras. Las estaba eligiendo con cuidado.

—A pesar de todo el dolor, creo que esta experiencia me ha hecho valorarte mucho más. Imagínate que todo hubiese salido tal y como lo planeamos. Nos comprometemos, vuelvo de la guerra y nos casamos… ¿Qué edad tendríamos? ¿Dieciocho? ¿Diecinueve? Éramos tan jóvenes y creo que más que enamorados el uno y el otro, lo estábamos del cuento de hadas. Si no hubiéramos visto que hay más allá de eso, hubiera llegado el momento en que todo se hubiese enfriado y nos hubiésemos convertido en lo que siempre habíamos odiado. Un matrimonio monótono y aburrido.

Tenía que admitirlo. Edward llevaba razón. Se me pasó la nada idílica imagen de Edward y yo con treinta años, sentados en un lujoso salón con nuestras mejores prendas; él leyendo el periódico y yo sirviendo el té, sin dedicarnos una mirada, mientras una institutriz se encargaba del cuidado de nuestros tres pedantes hijos. Perfectamente arreglados y educados.

Reprimí un gesto de horror ante la imagen e intenté quitármela de la cabeza.

—Siempre te estás poniendo en lo peor—me comentó Edward con una chispa de humor: —En primer lugar, odio llevar bigote y mucho menos tan fino. Y nunca podría llevar el pelo tan echado para atrás…—Puso los ojos en blanco. —Y por no hablar de ti. El moño te sienta fatal y ese vestido gris no te favorece. Tu color siempre ha sido el azul. Además… ¡Sirves el té!—Se carcajeó. — ¡No tienes pulso para sujetar una tetera ardiendo! Echarías el té en cualquier sitio menos en la taza.

Entrecerré los ojos, dedicándole una mirada de pocos amigos.

— ¿Crees que es correcto mirar la mente de una señorita, señor Cullen?—le grité indignada.

"_Cotilla_", le dije desde mis adentros.

Aquello acabó por hacerle estallar en carcajadas. Tuve el impulso de pegarle un puñetazo pero eso era demostrarle que no sabía comportarme decentemente.

Me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Yo no tengo la intención de meterme en tu cabeza, pero tus imágenes apocalípticas son tan nítidas que no hay que hacer un esfuerzo para ello. —Se acordó de algo muy divertido y se echó a reír. —Nunca he visto a alguien que pierda tanto el control de sí misma cuando hace cosas indebidamente pecaminosas…Hay que trabajar más con ese escudo. Aunque, creo que no es algo tan urgente. No sabes lo útil que me pueden resultar las imágenes de tu cabeza cuando te pierdes a ti misma…

Noté como una oleada de calor invadía mi cara. Era extraño que aun pudiese sentirlo aunque ya no pudiese sonrojarme. Esa era una de las numerosas ventajas de mi nueva naturaleza. Por aquel lado, no me delataría todo lo que Edward me había hecho sentir aquella noche. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado tan viva…O quizás, en el fondo siempre había estado en una jaula de cristal con miedo de romperla hasta que Edward me liberó o me proporcionó las herramientas para ello.

Y había sido mucho más que algo dentro de mí. Después de la noche que habíamos pasado juntos, estaba mucho más desinhibida…

— ¡Lo estás volviendo hacer!—Me señaló Edward increíblemente juguetón.

— ¿Qué?—Grité como si fuese culpable de algún atroz crimen.

—Estás pidiendo una repetición de la jugada. —Me tocó el labio repetidamente con su dedo. —Al parecer, no has tenido suficiente con toda una noche… ¡Pervertida! ¿Eso es lo que has aprendido de los franceses?

— ¿Qué?—Volví a repetir más bajo. ¿De verdad mi mente se desviaba tanto cuando estaba con Edward?

Al interpretar su sonrisa perversa, comprendí que era cierto.

—Edward—entoné mi voz para darle cierto toque de aviso—, ¿no me estarás diciendo que te has dedicado a husmear en mi mente toda la noche?

No dijo nada pero lo interpreté todo cuando un peligroso apareció en sus ojos…

—No te lo tomes a mal. En realidad esto nos abre a nuevos caminos. ¿Cómo iba a saber dónde dirigir mi lengua si no lo hubieses estado pensando?—Le di un codazo en sus costillas, pero ni se inmutó. Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró insinuante: —No puedes hacerte idea de lo deliciosa que eres y del placer que me has proporcionado esta noche. ¿Te acuerdas la noche de navidad que nos besamos?—Asentí. —Bueno, en realidad hay que irse a más tiempo atrás. Creo que el pequeño Black aun no ha descubierto cual es el punto que hace que una mujer se vuelva loca. Claro que él nunca tendrá en sus manos un mapa tan bueno como yo tengo.

— ¿Lo has descubierto?

Alzó una ceja como diciendo: ¿Tú qué crees?

—Lo he tocado con mi lengua y mis dedos.

¡Maldito y adorable pervertido!

Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Me dejó amoldarme para que me encontrase más cómoda. Amaba apoyar mi cabeza sobre su cuerpo. Aun cuando su corazón hubiese dejado de latir, no había sitio donde me sintiese más protegida.

Mi dedo empezó a hacer círculos inconexos sobre su pecho.

—Admito que ha sido fantástico—cedí. —Pero me hubiese gustado que no violases mi intimidad y lo hubieses sacado por ti mismo, ¿no crees?

—A eso se llama trabajo en equipo—me replicó enarcando las cejas. —Con ocho veces, incluso el mejor amante necesita un poco de ayuda.

Intenté mantener la mente clara para recordar todo lo que había pasado esta noche. O yo había estado muy perdida o Edward había contado mal. Me salían siete.

—No me he equivocado. —Repentinamente, dio la vuelta a la situación de tal manera que me encontré boca arriba con él tumbado sobre mi cuerpo, aun teniendo cuidado de no apoyar todo su peso. Me dedicó una sonrisa petulante: —La octava viene ahora.

Antes que pudiese replicar, sus labios apretaron los míos convirtiéndolo en un beso lleno de ansiedad. Mis manos tomaron el control y agarraron mechones de su cabello para profundizarlo mientras mis piernas se iban abriendo hasta asegurarse que su cuerpo se amoldaba hasta crear zonas de fricción.

Por un momento, a la par que me besaba y acariciaba insistentemente, pensé en ser un poco traviesa y empezar a imaginarme esa situación con algún otro hombre. Mal asunto, no funcionó.

—La próxima vez que intentes ponerme celoso busca a alguien que me haga sombra—susurró en mi piel.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo no he podido darme cuenta hasta entonces de lo mucho que te he echado en falta?—Susurró mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho en busca de un sustento. No era cuestión de echar nada en cara; su simple presencia y tener la garantía que seguía queriéndome era más que suficiente para que todas las heridas hubiesen cicatrizado. Aun así era difícil olvidar que él mismo había decidido separarnos. Cierto; sus motivos habían sido altruistas y podía imaginarme como la frustración y los celos le harían hervir la sangre mientras se reconcomía la cabeza viéndome con otro hombre y los hijos que hubiésemos podido tener. Y sobre todo, el final. La salvación de mi alma.

Reconocía que visto desde su punto de vista, eran probabilidades mucho más alentadoras que permanecer congelada y haber perdido ésta en el proceso. Claro que él nunca hubiera concebido que yo funcionara de forma distinta a los demás.

Tal vez Rosalie siempre estuviese lamentándose por no poder tener hijos; o Edward por mi alma, pero yo era feliz con todo lo que pudiese dar. Y eso era mucho más que toda la posición, seguridad y progenie de cualquier otro hombre.

— ¡Hum! Me hubiera gustado que hubieras pensando en esto unos años antes—intenté permanecer lo más tranquila posible. No tenía la intención de reprocharle nada, por lo tanto tenía que dar a entender que me lo tomaba a broma. —Cierto que nuestras virtudes incrementan con el cambio, pero nuestros defectos… ¡Dios, como puedes ser tan cabezota! ¡Hubieras sido capaz de convertirme con cincuenta años!

Hice un gesto de horror ante aquella idea; Edward se rió entre diente ignorando mi mirada encendida. No me parecía nada gracioso permanecer toda la vida con arrugas y canas en mi pelo.

—Seguramente hubieses sido una abuela preciosa—me animó.

—No es gracioso—le reñí.

¿Cómo podía haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo?

Veintidós años…

—Tienes veintiuno—me corrigió. —Bueno, en realidad tienes veinticuatro, pero, ¿no te parece una edad maravillosa? Estás en plena juventud.

—Hubiera preferido disfrutar de más juventud—murmuré agriamente.

Él y sus maravillosos eternos dieciocho años.

—Increíble. —Puso los ojos en blanco. —No te preocupa que te haya congelado eternamente con todo lo que eso conlleva, y sí la supuesta diferencia de edad entre nosotros. Nunca has estado tan hermosa como lo estás ahora. Y seguirás así toda la eternidad.

—Pero…

—No hay peros, Bella—me acalló poniendo un dedo en mi labio. —Eso es solo apariencia. Yo sigo siendo el mayor—se ufanó. Luego me acarició el labio con el pulgar. — ¿Crees que la gente nota eso? Te puedo dar información de primera mano que no es nada de eso lo que se les pasa por la cabeza. Y no hay ninguna mujer con quien me sienta orgulloso de ir andando por la calle de su mano.

Besó mis labios.

— ¡Hum!—Suspiré. — ¿Ni siquiera con Tanya?

Su risa me hizo cosquillas en mis labios.

— ¡Eres imposible!

Una cascada de besos recayó sobre toda la superficie de mi rostro y la parte de más alta de mi cuello. Yo también me daba cuenta lo muchísimo que había extrañado aquella faceta más física de nuestra relación.

—Juro que si hubiera sabido donde buscarte, te hubiese tirado de los pelos para obligarte a cumplir tus promesas.

Le besé la nariz.

—Si fueses tan amable de recordarme cuales eran los puntos.

—Prometiste…—Se me entrecortó la respiración. —…Prometiste que después que terminase todo, irías a buscarme.

—Cierto. Y también creo que había otro punto en aquel contrato, ¿recuerdas? Te daré una pista. Tiene algo que ver con un anillo. ¿Dónde está el anillo que deberías llevar en tu dedo anular?

Repentinamente, mi garganta se resecó y no segregaba la suficiente ponzoña para refrescarla. Como consecuencia mi lengua se quedó pegada en mi paladar y todo mi cuerpo se puso rígido como si me convirtiese en uno de aquellos pumas que tanto me gustaba cazar.

—Isabella, ¿Dónde está el anillo?—Repitió la pregunta.

Sus labios formaban una mueca de sonrisa burlona, pero había algo amarga en ella.

—En el dedo de Elizabeth—contesté al fin. Después, le expliqué: —No quería perderlo y creí que estaría mejor con ella. Me lo devolverá cuando sea necesario.

—A lo mejor va siendo hora de ir pidiéndolo—me dijo distraído, sin embargo enunció cada palabra con énfasis.

Al ver que mi respuesta era el silencio más rotundo, él se rió amargamente:

— ¡Oh, venga ya! Te pareces a uno de esos pumas a punto de ser investidos por alguno de nosotros. ¿Aun piensas que el matrimonio como una atadura? Si quieres puede ser de la manera más sencilla y firmar un papel. Única y exclusivamente. Sin boato ni ceremonias.

— ¿Y te crees que Alice nos lo perdonaría?—Enarqué una ceja. —Ya se ha quedado con las guirnaldas compuestas y sin boda debido a Rosalie y Emmett. Nosotros no escaparemos de sus garras.

—El problema no es Alice. —Edward movió el dedo. —Si ahora mismo me dijeses que nos casábamos, íbamos al juzgado más cercano y lo hacíamos. Tendrás mi palabra que ella no se meterá ni te replicará nada. Pero eso depende de ti.

Tragué un poco de ponzoña que se me había formado. Se me acumuló un sabor amargo en el paladar.

—Me has pillado de sorpresa—mentí. O por lo menos en parte.

Seguramente, me hubiera replicado si en ese momento el teléfono no hubiese sonado acudiendo en mi ayuda. Edward lo dejó sonar dos toques antes de cogerlo.

—Hablando del diablo—refunfuñó al coger el auricular. — ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Alice?

Distinguía a la perfección la voz de la pequeña vampiro, alborotada y aguda. Edward tuvo que retirar el auricular de la oreja para no tener un problema auditivo.

— ¿Es obligatorio bajar a la cafetería?—Imité el gesto de pocos amigos que Edward dedicó al teléfono. —Me siento mucho más tranquilo que hayas visto que no sucederá nada malo… ¿Elizabeth ya está ahí? Danos media hora, ¿quieres?—Y colgó el teléfono.

Abruptamente, dejé caer todo mi peso en la cama, apenándome de tener que salir de aquel paraíso de sabanas de algodón.

Sin pensárselo más tiempo, Edward salió de la cama más rápido de lo que pude asimilar y estaba abriendo el armario.

Le dirigí una mirada suplicante.

—Lo sé—me animó. —Yo tengo tantas ganas como tú, pero como no estemos en ese restaurante en media hora, Alice vendrá a recogernos.

—Puedes decirla que estoy indispuesta.

No. Esa era muy mala excusa.

Edward movió la cabeza, riéndose.

Bajé la vista y por primera vez, reparé en los harapos que habían sido la ropa del día anterior. Cogí el resto de mi vestido pensando en que Edward tenía razón con eso de mi descontrol hedónico.

—La verdad que hemos sido bastante cuidadosos. Solo nuestra ropa ha sufrido daños. La cama ha permanecido intacta.

— ¡Ya sé!—Exclamé. —Podemos decir que hemos sufrido un accidente con la ropa y no tienes ningún recambio.

Suspiró pesarosamente antes de abrir el armario y dar al traste con todas mis esperanzas. Entre toda mi ropa, se encontraba un traje de hombre negro de última temporada. Seguramente, me maravillaría verle con el puesto si antes no me hubiese deslumbrado con su magnífica desnudez.

Ambos dijimos el nombre de Alice como una palabrota.

—No deja títere con cabeza—se rindió Edward.

Inevitablemente, yo también tenía que ir pensando en levantarme e ir seleccionando mi vestimenta.

—Haz el favor de consolarme y decirme que también tendremos esta noche—supliqué. Eso daba al traste con mi idea de volver aquella noche a Forks. En aquel aspecto, no me importó darle credibilidad a las predicciones de Alice. Si nos teníamos que separar durante meses, necesitaba cada segundo de nuestro tiempo con él.

Cogió mi mano y me dio un apretón cariñoso.

—Creo que eso es lo único que me impulsa a salir de esta habitación.

Le quería con todas mis fuerzas. Y, seguramente, si insistiese un poco más, me casaría con él aquella misma tarde. Pero había algo que me refrenaba. Quizás fuese que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para mí misma y todo lo que implicaba ser un vampiro. Me estaba acostumbrando rápido a la mayoría de los estímulos que me rodeaban y ya no tenía ansias de sangre a todas horas. Aun así, sentía que era imprescindible más espacio vital para mí, antes de hacerme a la idea de tener que pensar por dos.

Y lo mismo para Edward. Tenía que terminar su carrera y alargar todos los instantes que pudiese estar con su madre y su hermana. Hasta que la separación se hiciese inevitable.

Uní todos esos pensamientos y me concentré al máximo en ellos. Esperaba que mi escudo no estuviese interfiriendo en mi cabeza.

La sonrisa de Edward me confirmó que así era.

— ¿Me prometes que solo es por eso?

Asentí.

—Bueno, tendré que dejarte en manos de Carlisle un poco más. —Me reí tontamente cuando su mirada se volvió peligrosa. Posiblemente, Carlisle fuese el único hombre que le hiciese algo de sombra. — Ya que no voy a conseguir que nos escapemos juntos y firmemos un papel, por lo menos, prométeme que te quedarás a pasar las navidades conmigo.

—Claro. Eso es fácil de cumplir. —Las últimas navidades no habían sido una época demasiado feliz.

Besó los nudillos de mi puño y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Se rió de forma traviesa y empezó a picarme:

—No sabes cómo te lo agradezco. En quince días tendré millones de argumentos para convencerte de las ventajas del matrimonio.

Dicho esto, oí el agua chocar contra el suelo de la ducha.

Una maldición se me cruzó por mi mente a la vez que mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa lasciva.

¡El muy bastardo había dejado abierta la puerta del cuarto de baño!

.

.

.

.

.

—Disculpe, señor—se refirió uno de los botones a Edward con demasiada deferencia. — ¿Se encuentra bien su esposa?

"Me encontraré mejor cuando se vaya", le exigí mentalmente. Era más fácil decir que te enfrentabas a una concentración de olores humanos en un espacio cerrado y caliente que hacerlo realmente. Oler y oír como la sangre, más o menos frenética, se iban desplazando por sus frágiles vasos sanguíneos, era casi insoportable. La ponzoña amargaba mi paladar y hacía el mismo efecto que tener un hierro candente atravesándote la garganta. La cercanía de aquel pobre chico no me ayudaba en nada.

—Perfectamente—le contestó Edward cortante.

— ¿Seguro?—Insistió—La señora está muy pálida.

¿Señora?

Iba muy mal por ese camino. Se estaba ganando un mordisco. Lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

—Son los tacones—señaló Edward. —Es una pequeña tortura que han impuesto a las mujeres. Mi mujer no los aguanta pero es tan presumida que tiene que ir a la última.

No había pensado en el factor de los tacones, pero eso no ayudaba a paliar mi malestar. Después del corsé, había sido el invento más misógino jamás creado.

Edward despidió al botones alegando que estábamos esperando a nuestros acompañantes. Le dio el doble de propina para dejar claro que debía esfumarse rápidamente.

—Señor Cullen. —Al mirarme, me dedicó una sonrisa radiante. —Señora Cullen.

Edward me agarró lo suficientemente fuerte para no salir en su persecución.

Estar adentro de la cafetería era la misma sensación de entrar en el infierno. Un calor horrible y miles de potenciales presas a las que no debía cazar. El olor de café no ayudaba demasiado a simular los aromas humanos.

Por el momento, éramos los únicos en aquel lugar. No olí ningún rastro de otros vampiros, por lo que nuestra familia aun no había llegado.

—Elizabeth ya está aquí—me informó Edward.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¿No hueles?

—Huelo muchas cosas.

—De acuerdo—dijo. —Vamos a hacer una pequeña lección de rastreo.

Lo miré asustada.

— ¿Vamos a comernos a tu madre?

—A veces pienso que se lo merece, pero vamos a saltarnos la última parte de la cacería. —Luego me indicó: —Ayer viste a mi madre por lo que tuviste la oportunidad de captar su olor.

—Cierto. —Pero no estaba realmente segura que yo pudiese recordar los detalles. Los humanos no eran pumas.

—Aunque no te lo creas, una de las cosas que nos convierten en los grandes depredadores y convierten a los humanos en un eslabón más bajo de la cadena alimenticia, es el pequeño detalle de poder memorizar pequeños estímulos como el gusto, el tacto y el olfato con mil veces más eficacia que cualquier animal en el mundo. Los humanos, en su evolución, perdieron esa capacidad.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que en algún rincón está el recuerdo del olor de Elizabeth?—Insistí. —Lo único que tengo que hacer es recordarlo.

—Efectivamente—afirmó. —Céntrate y en cuanto lo tengas en tu memoria, olfatea hasta encontrarlo y después, con mucho sigilo, te acercas hasta donde te indique el olor.

—De acuerdo—comprendí. Recordando algo, fruncí el ceño y le señalé picajosa: —Tal vez sea una mala pasada de mis tacones, pero me ha parecido que cuando el botones me ha confundido con tu esposa, tú no le has corregido. ¿Me equivoco, Edward?

Éste puso los ojos en blanco.

—Haz el favor de concentrarte—cambió de tema.

Cerré los ojos e intente evocar el olor de Elizabeth. Me pareció recordar que era muy similar al de Edward—una mezcla de lilas y agua fresca—pero con un toque muy diferente. Recordaba que ella llevaba un vaso de café en su mano. Café. Pero algo distinto al que desprendía aquella cafetería. Su favorito era café con un toque de vainilla y ahí estaba la clave.

Olfateé y rápidamente encontré un punto donde toda aquella mezcla se concentraba por encima de los perfumes, sudor, hostelería e incluso la sangre.

Cogí a Edward de la mano y, tirando de él, caminé con ligereza hasta localizar a Elizabeth, que se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo el periódico. No se percató de nuestra llegada, por lo que me senté en la silla y la saludé satisfecha de mi exitosa lección de rastreo.

—Buenos días, Elizabeth.

Su corazón, latiendo frenético en su pecho, me dio la primera señal que la había asustado. Segundos después reaccionó abriendo los ojos y poniéndose las manos en el pecho. El periódico se cayó al suelo.

— ¡Oh, Señor!—Exclamó. — ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Isabella? Me has dado un susto de muerte.

A mi lado, Edward, ya sentado y con el periódico de Elizabeth, se reía como un niño al que la travesura le había sentado muy bien. Casi recuperada, le riñó con la mirada.

—Es una pequeña lección de caza. —Se encogió de hombros. — ¿Qué puede tener de malo?

—El hecho de haberme utilizado como conejillo de indias en tu experimento—le contestó irónica. —Me he sentido como una presa.

—No te imaginas las consecuencias si hubieras estado aislada en un bosque mientras dos vampiros te acechasen. Y no muy mayores. Eso daría más emoción al asunto, ¿no es así? —Los ojos de Edward brillaban traviesos.

Pero Elizabeth no se dejó amedrentar por ello.

— ¿Debería estará asustada?—Sonó a reto.

—Deberías—sentenció Edward.

Tranquilamente, Elizabeth tomó un sorbo de café y recuperó el control de sí misma. Era como si estuviese hablando con su hijo y su prometida y no con dos potenciales asesinos si se torcían mucho las cosas. Era una mujer muy valiente.

—Tal vez debería alegrarme de tu buen estado de ánimo—dijo despreocupadamente. — Últimamente, no te había visto tan radiante como esta mañana.

— ¿Últimamente?—Inquirí.

—Me refiero a los cinco últimos años—me aclaró. —Hasta ayer, parecía un cadáver andante.

—Gracias por la aclaración tan literal—repuso Edward al borde del sarcasmo.

—Tú también estás mucho mejor de lo que estabas ayer—me dijo ignorando a Edward.

Seguramente, me estaría ruborizando de haber sido humana.

—Se debe a la sentencia de divorcio…En realidad de no divorcio con Emmett…Al fin soy libre.

Elizabeth me dedicó la misma sonrisa picara, la misma que Edward había heredado.

—Creo que eras libre desde el minuto uno de aquel no matrimonio. —Puso los ojos en blanco y escupió: — ¡Maldito Emmett! Debería haberme esperado algo así.

Edward hizo un gesto de impotencia como diciendo que él no podía haberlo sabido.

—Solo quería mantener a Bella a salvo de su familia. Emmett me pareció una mejor opción que los Newton y los Crowley. Otra opción podría haber sido Ben, pero, ¿Como separarle de Angela?

Elizabeth, en silencio, miró significativamente a Edward.

—No, aun no—contestó éste a su pregunta mental. —Pero pasará las navidades en Chicago. Al menos es algo.

Me figuraba que estaban hablando de mí y mi negativa al matrimonio. Me fijé en los dedos de Elizabeth tamborileando en la mesa y me llamó la atención que no llevase mi anillo puesto.

—Elizabeth, ¿Dónde está mi anillo?—Inquirí. — ¿No se habrá perdido?

Extrañamente, sentía cierta afiliación por aquel objeto que había formado parte de mi dedo durante un tiempo. Me hubiese sentido vacía si se hubiese extraviado.

—Está a buen recaudo—contestó escueta Elizabeth.

Dedicó una mirada significativa a Edward, quien, repentinamente, sintió una gran necesidad de leer el periódico. ¿Qué estarían tramando esos dos?

— ¿Sabes dónde está el resto?—Cautelosamente, ésta decidió cambiar el tema.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Supongo que estarán dando una vuelta por la ciudad—informó Edward. —Y si se han ido por el centro, Alice y Esme harán la visita turística a las grandes boutiques. ¡Pobres Jasper y Carlisle!—Se rió entre dientes.

—Entonces me dará tiempo a hablar con vosotros dos.

— ¿Es sobre lo que hablamos? Ya sabes lo que opino.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que Isabella también esté presente. —Me miró significativamente. —Al fin y al cabo, esto es para los dos.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?—Inquirí preocupada.

—Estamos discutiendo el testamento—me contestó.

Apreté fuertemente una servilleta.

— ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? ¿Estás enferma?—A simple vista no lo parecía.

Ella se rió negándolo.

—Nunca he estado mejor. Sencillamente, se trata de ser precavida. Habrá un momento en el que, irremediablemente, tendremos que separarnos. No me conviene saber mucho más de lo que sé. Estoy en terreno pantanoso.

Se refería a los Vulturis. Lo que Carlisle me había contado de ellos no me inspiraba mucha confianza. Estaba esperando el momento en el que me llamasen. Aun no lo habían hecho y podrían pasar muchos años antes de reparar en mí. Esperaba que fuese el suficiente para que Elizabeth y Dawn estuviesen a salvo.

— ¿Cuáles son los términos del testamento?—Le pregunté.

—Bien…—reflexionó. —Como Edward ya sabe, se quedará con la parte que corresponde a su padre. Dawn se quedará con todo lo que tengo más lo que gane en el futuro. También será suya la casa donde vivimos ahora.

—Es razonable—coincidí. Dawn no iba a tener las mismas probabilidades que nosotros. Las concesiones eran justas.

—Hay algo más, ¿no?—comentó Edward.

—La casa donde antes vivíamos será vuestra—declaró. —He decidido que sea vuestra.

Me llamó la atención el uso del plural.

—Habéis vivido en ella y Dawn casi no la conoce—continuó hablando. —Tiene tanto de vuestra esencia que sería imposible no cedérosla.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Supongo que eso lo haces porque he instalado todo el campamento allí y no ves forma de echarme de allí.

Su madre le miró con ojos tiernos.

—Ese es vuestro hogar. Vuestro punto de encuentro y partida. Viajareis por todo el mundo y viviréis en docenas de ciudades, pero siempre acabareis volviendo a Chicago.

Un olor muy familiar se hizo presente en el ambiente. Edward también se percató de ello y dejó el periódico en la mesa.

—Llegáis tarde. —Señaló el reloj a la pequeña vampiro que se disponía a sentarse.

—Lo sé—admitió Alice dejando en una silla la docena y media de bolsas que traía. —Pero como sabía que vosotros os ibais a demorar, pues decidimos daros más margen.

—…Lo que le ha venido estupendamente para pararse en todas las tiendas caras del centro—puntualizó un Jasper agobiado con el doble de bolsas que su mujer transportaba. Se permitió descansar tranquilo cuando las descargó todas.

Estaba exultante, elegantemente vestida a la última y muy ufana pensando en todas las compras que había hecho. Y lo peor para mí, todas las que les quedaba por hacer.

— ¡Solo ha sido una pequeña vista!—Exclamó ésta. —Además Bella, con su cambio de planes, ha trastocado todo y tenemos que comprar todos los preparativos navideños. ¡Nosotros también nos quedamos!

—Feliz navidad—Carlisle ya había tomado silla y sonreía radiantemente a Elizabeth, la cual no podía disimular una sonrisa tonta. Se dirigió a mí: —Ya sabes lo que te espera.

Me mordí el labio, ansiosa.

—Cielo, te prometo que no será tan malo. No te agobiaremos mucho con eso de ir de tiendas—oí prometérselo a Esme, que se sentaba al lado de su marido. —Pero tienes que ir, Bella. ¡Son magnificas!

—Eso lo dices porque no has visto todo lo que hay en Paris—le conté. —Es la capital de la moda. No tienen para comer, pero si no hay una tienda de ropa de diseño en cada esquina, no hay nada.

Alice parpadeó soñadora.

—Paris—suspiró. — ¡Como me gustaría ir! Lo peor de todo es que no puedo convencer a Bella para que me lleve con ella la próxima vez que vaya.

Era casi insoportable cuando usaba su don para restregarnos lo que iba a pasar antes que nosotros.

—Según tú, ¿voy a volver a Paris?

Asintió.

—Pero no lo harás sola. Lo malo es que no quieres llevarme. —Parecía una niña pequeña a punto de llorar. —Por lo menos prométeme, que cuando entres en la tienda franquicia de Dior, me comprarás ese bonito sombrero rojo que hay en el escaparate…No, mejor cómpramelo en color malva. Me favorece más y dentro de unos años será el color de moda.

— ¡Ey, un respiro pequeña!—La ordenó Edward. —Ya estás dando instrucciones de un viaje que Bella no tiene intención de realizar aun.

Alice no se dio por aludida.

—Se lo recuerdo para que no se olvide. —Luego empezó a husmear en las bolsas. —Si nosotros no podemos ir a Paris, que Paris venga a nosotros.

Sacó un bonito—y ruinoso—abrigo de color malva de nuevo corte y se lo enseñó a Elizabeth.

— ¡Mira lo que te he comprado!—Canturreó. — ¿No te parece bonito?

Ésta lo miró como si le estuviese ofreciendo un pastel envenenado.

—Alice, los regalos de navidad deben darse el día de navidad—le regañó.

— ¿Y quién ha dicho que esto sea un regalo de navidad?—Saltó. —Mañana tengo que ir a hacer más compras. Esto solo es un pequeño detalle.

— ¿Tú llamas pequeño detalle a gastarte ciento cincuenta dólares?

Alice, al contrario de todos nosotros, no recordaba gran cosa de su pasado humano. El único recuerdo, aparte de Jasper, había sido nuestro pequeño encuentro. Pero ella sabía que no había sido feliz y había tenido carencias.

No existía vampiro más feliz que ella y, ahora, que tenía cariño por doquier, lo daba por triplicado. Lo que incluía gastarse cantidades titánicas de dinero en cualquiera de nuestros caprichos.

Yo siempre había sido una persona de medios económicos bastante holgados; lo de Alice me daba miedo. Pero ella nos decía que no nos preocupásemos porque nunca nos faltaría el dinero.

— ¡Oh, Elizabeth!—Gimió. —Por ahora, las inversiones en bolsa van bien. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. He visto como están nuestras acciones y van a subir como la espuma. Incluso estoy pensando en hacer un par de inversiones más.

—No estoy seguro que me guste mucho que juegues en la bolsa con nuestro dinero—le advirtió Carlisle preocupado. —Un día, se desplomará y perderemos nuestros ahorros.

Ésta le dedicó un gesto despreocupado.

—Soy muy precavida con ello. Por lo tanto en septiembre de 1929 quitaré todos los ahorros—prometió—…Bueno, no, esperaré hasta octubre.

Para disipar el ambiente de finanzas, acabamos hablando sobre el deterioro de la sociedad por culpa de la ley seca y la delincuencia que ésta conllevaba, hasta cosas más agradables como los nuevos grupos música Jazz.

En medio de aquella conversación, Edward se levantó y se puso el abrigo. Le miré con alarma.

— ¿Te vas?—Pregunté en un susurro ansioso.

Asintió y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Tengo que hacer una cosa. Es una sorpresa.

Miré aprensiva alrededor de la cafetería. Me había acostumbrado al ambiente y al dolor de garganta, pero me sentía muy desvalida si Edward se iba.

—Voy a volver pronto—me prometió. —Además, te voy a dejar en buenas manos. No notarás mi ausencia ni un solo momento.

—Pronto—le apremié.

—Menos de media hora—juró y salió rápidamente.

Del nerviosismo pasé a un estado de tranquilidad absoluta. Miré a Jasper y éste me guiñó un ojo.

—Es un mal trago por el que todos debemos pasar—me consoló.

Justo, media hora después, fui capaz de captar el olor de Edward, incluso sin haber entrado en la cafetería.

Lo que más me llamó la atención fue el hecho que no se encontraba solo. Tenía un acompañante humano, que olía muy parecido a él—con un ligero toque más suave mezclado con canela—y le latía frenéticamente el corazón.

Miré alrededor de la mesa y Elizabeth me sonrió abiertamente.

— ¿Por qué no sales afuera?—me sugirió. —Edward tiene una sorpresa que darte.

—Todo va a ir bien—añadió Alice.

Cogí el abrigo por inercia y me dirigí a la puerta, temiendo la sorpresa que iba a darme.

Y cuando salí afuera y me encontré con Edward, abrí la boca debido a la sorpresa.

Entre los brazos de éste, se encontraba un pequeño bulto, cubierto por numerosas capas debido al frío, que tenía fijos en mí sus grandes ojos verdes.

En un primer momento, Dawn abrió la boca y, después, se revolvió en los brazos de su hermano, intentando echarme sus brazos al cuello. La oí quejarse por la férrea sujeción a la que estaba expuesta.

— ¡Dawn!—La riñó Edward. —Recuerda lo que me prometiste. Tienes que ir muy despacio con Bella.

Ésta le ignoró y siguió forcejeando.

Tragué una pequeña cantidad de ponzoña y le dije a Edward:

—Tranquilo. Deja que Dawn se acerque a mí.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y me observaba con duda.

Suspiré.

—Puedo aguantarlo—le juré. —En el momento que vea que estoy al límite, te la devolveré.

Me observó receloso.

— ¿Seguro?

Asentí.

Tardó un instante en dar su brazo a torcer, pero finalmente, se acercó y me ayudó a colocarla entre mis brazos.

— ¡Haz el favor de comportarte como la señorita que se supone que eres!—La advirtió. — ¡No hagas más difícil a Bella esto!

Y sí era difícil realmente. El contacto de su cálida piel con la mía, empezaba a resquebrajarme los diques del autocontrol. Por no hablar de los aleteos de su corazón bombeando sangre con fuerza. Sangre fresca y muy joven. El dolor de garganta se hacía casi insoportable y solo se me ocurría una manera de saciarlo…la completamente incorrecta.

Entonces, ella puso sus pequeñas manitas en mi cara y un calor, muy parecido al fuego de una chimenea, me embargó. Pronto, la sensación de sed se disipó en gran parte y me sentía muy confortada.

— ¿Tú también has estado jugando con la nieve?—Me preguntó curiosa. —Tienes frío en las mejillas.

Su sonrisa era completamente contagiosa y no pude evitar estirar los labios y dibujarle una.

—Sí, he estado jugando con la nieve—le respondí alegremente. —Y Edward también. A nosotros también nos gusta.

Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y se puso a hacer pucheros.

— ¡Yo no quería!—Se me echo al cuello. —Creí que J era mi amigo…No pensé que quisiese…que quisiese hacerte daño. Él me prometió que solo quería jugar contigo…

Le acaricié los bucles de su pelo.

—Lo que me sucedió con J no fue culpa tuya—la consolé. —Si no hubieses sido tú, hubiera utilizado a otra persona u otro medio para llegar a mí. Pero eso ahora ya no importa. J no podrá hacerte nunca más daño y yo estoy bien…más que bien.

—Y estaría mucho mejor si fueses una chica buena y no te movieses tanto—le volvió a regañar Edward.

Como respuesta, Dawn cogió aire de manera exagerada y contuvo la respiración.

— ¡Esa clase de movimientos, no!—Edward se estaba empezando exasperar. — Compórtate como una niña mayor o pasarás las navidades en el internado.

La pequeña le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Yo no quiero volver con las monjas—protestó. Se dirigió a mí y me preguntó: — ¿Vas a quedarte?

—Sí, voy a quedarme a pasar las navidades con vosotros. También han venido Carlisle, Esme, Jasper y Alice.

— ¿Y Emmett y Rose?

¿Cómo explicar a una niña pequeña que "tito" Emmett había cometido un crimen por casarse sin saberlo con dos mujeres y había tenido que huir? Era un detalle muy escabroso. Y lo peor de todo que Rosalie tendría que lidiar contra Tanya y sus hermanas para que éstas se comportasen con Emmett. No envidiaba su estancia en Denali.

—Tío Emmett ha sido muy malo y está castigado sin navidades—contestó Edward. —Rose también ha sido mala y tampoco tendrá navidades.

—Edward…—Puse los ojos en blanco. No había manera que él y Rosalie estuviesen en concordancia.

— ¿Qué?—Fingió inocencia. —Rosalie no es precisamente el espíritu navideño personificado.

—Ya va a tener suficiente castigo aguantando a Tanya—le susurré para que la niña no lo oyese.

Edward se rió. Después, preguntó a su hermana:

— ¿No quieres pasar a la cafetería a ver a mamá y al resto de la familia? Alice te ha comprado un montón de cosas.

Dawn movió la cabeza y me preguntó:

— ¿Me has comprado algo? –Al ver que negaba con la cabeza, resopló: —Siempre se te olvida.

—Lo siento—me disculpé sinceramente. —No tenía previsto quedarme tanto tiempo…

Abrió los ojos asustada.

— ¿No vas a quedarte con Edward? ¿Ya no os queréis?

—Más que a mi propia vida, Dawn—manifestó Edward. —Pero Bella aun no está bien y necesita que Carlisle la cure. Solo un poco más y podremos estar juntos.

Dawn nos observó a ambos dubitativa.

— ¿Seguro que solo es eso?—Inquirió. —Espero que no sea que os vais a separar y no queráis decírmelo. Os inventareis todo ese rollo que me vais a seguir queriendo pero que vosotros ya no os queréis tanto. Eso le pasó a los padres de mi compañera, Evelyn Wyns, y ahora ella vive con su mamá, mientras que su papá solo la visita las vacaciones con otra mamá.

No pude evitar reírme ante sus ocurrencias.

—Tienes mucha imaginación, Dawn—le contestó su hermano. —Carlisle es médico y yo aun no he terminado la carrera. Por lo tanto, él puede curar mejor a Bella.

—Bueno—pareció apaciguarse—, ya que no me has comprado nada, podemos ir a dar una vuelta. A lo mejor, podemos encontrar algo que me guste.

—No seas tan caprichosa—le reprochó Edward.

Ésta, haciéndole caso omiso, me hizo un gesto para que la bajase. Después me agarró de la mano e intentó tirar de mí.

— ¡Vamos a dar una vuelta!—me animó.

Yo aun tenía mis dudas.

— ¿No quieres entrar a ver a tu madre y a Alice? He visto los vestidos que te ha comprado y son preciosos.

Negó enérgicamente.

—Ya les veré más tarde. —Y siguió tirando de mí, en vano.

Al final, acabé cediendo y le pedí permiso a Edward.

—Prometo comportarme.

Sin embargo, Dawn también le cogió del abrigo y empezó a tirar de él.

— ¡Tú también te vienes, tonto!—Exclamó. — ¿No ves que tienes que cuidarla y vigilar que no me coma?

Edward le cogió la mano.

—Eso está mucho mejor.

Se aseguró que estábamos listas y nos pusimos a andar hacia el centro. Las luces de navidad con el efecto de la nieve hacían que caminar por las calles fuese como pisar un cuento de hadas.

— ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte!—me animó Dawn.

—Sí—contesté, volviéndome a Edward: —Por ejemplo, contarme por qué estás metida en un colegio católico si no lo sois.

Edward se rió mientras se adecuaba al paso de Dawn.

—Tal vez, porque es el mejor. No podrás creerte lo feministas que pueden llegar a ser esas monjitas… ¡Y lo poco que les gusta cumplir el sexto mandamiento!

.

.

.

.

Tal vez no hubiese sido tan malo haberme casado a los dieciocho años y tener una hija adorable. Bueno, considerando que mi marido fuese Edward, y mi adorable hija, Dawn.

La nostalgia me empañaba cada vez que Dawn se paraba en un puesto ambulante a intentar camelarnos para comprar alguna chuchería, y el vendedor le dedicaba algún piropo tipo: "_Con esos padres tan guapos, ¿cómo ibas salir tú?"_

Uno en especial, me arrancó una risita tonta cuando compró un algodón de azúcar.

— ¡Eres completamente adorable! Tienes la misma cara que tu padre y los labios de tu madre. —Puse los ojos en blanco. —A ver si te dan un hermanito tan guapo como tú.

En dos años que llevaba sin verla, no había cambiado demasiado. Había crecido varios centímetros pero aun seguía con las redondeces de la infancia en sus mejillas.

Visto desde el punto humano, podrían tener sus razones para confundirnos con un matrimonio y nuestra hija. No había soltado la mano de Edward ni un solo instante, y mis ojos estaban pendientes de cada movimiento de Dawn.

Ahora mismo, estaba empezando a comerse el algodón de azúcar.

—Dawn, no te lo comas todo—le avisé. —Luego no comerás la cena.

— ¡Bah!—Comió un poco de algodón. —Seguro que tendré que comer pescado.

— ¿Qué tal si te dijese que si sigues comiendo dulces se te caerán los dientes, te quedarás muy fea y no habrá nadie que te quiera?

Me sacó la lengua.

—No necesito que nadie me quiera. Eso me distraería mucho cuando estudiase en la universidad. —Se rió tontamente. —Además eso es un cuento que las madres le dicen a las hijas. ¿A ti también te lo decían, Bella?

Como si fuese algo borroso, recordé la voz de Renee en mi cabeza, riñéndome y quitándome los caramelos.

"_Si comes muchos dulces, tendrás una dentadura horrible y nadie te querrá._"

Cierto que ella no le hacía por preocuparse por mi salud dental, y sí por mi futuro como muchacha bonita accesible para un ventajoso matrimonio.

—No me creerás, pero hubieras sido una buena madre—me susurró Edward en el oído.

Y por un momento, lo deseé. Pero ya no había marcha atrás y todo lo que se me concediese en esta nueva vida, lo aceptaría con buen gusto.

Las campanas de una iglesia empezaron a replicar y Dawn le llamó la atención. Era una señal de un gran acontecimiento.

— ¡Una boda!—Exclamó feliz. Tiró de la manga de mi abrigo: — ¡Vamos a ver a la novia!

Y empezó a correr y yo me dejé llevar por ella mientras dejábamos detrás a Edward y entrabamos en la iglesia.

Debía ser una boda de alto estándar, ya que la multitud de invitados iba con vestidos de lujo. Incluso me pareció distinguir a algún gran político de Chicago. Tenían que ser muy importantes.

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando reconocí a varios de los invitados en ella. Incluyendo a mi propia madre, acompañada de Phil.

Estaba absolutamente radiante y muy ufana de sí misma, dedicando miradas tiernas a la impresionante novia.

No fue la novia— a quien reconocí de inmediato como mi prima Nessie—si no el novio.

Jacob Black nunca estuvo tan radiante, ni irradiando tanta soberbia como en aquel momento. No había una palabra para describirlo. Era como si hubiese estuviese escalando sobre algo enorme y fuese por un gran camino. Por supuesto, se estaba casando con una Swan. No podía creer que hubiese llegado tan arriba socialmente.

El viejo Billy Black, sentado detrás de los novios, sonreía feliz.

Juré que solo fue un instante, pero Jacob giró la cabeza donde Dawn y yo nos encontrábamos y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Y me reconoció.

¿Qué podía transmitirle los míos? Los suyos era una mezcla de sorpresa, reconocimiento, disgusto y vanagloria.

El mensaje estaba claro: "_Mira donde podrías haber estado si me hubieses elegido. Ahora no eres nadie._"

No me iba a quedar atrás y le miré desafiante. Y aunque mis ojos ya eran dorados, Jacob averiguó mi verdadera naturaleza. Olí el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo.

Nessie le apretó la mano cariñosamente, y le susurró algo en el oído.

Ella sí le amaba a él.

Antes que retirase su rostro y se concentrase en las palabras del sacerdote, le mandé un último mensaje:

"_Se bueno con ella, Jake. Y hazte digno_."

Después, le di la mano a Dawn.

—Vámonos—le susurré bajito. —Esto es una farsa.

Ella accedió.

—Me resulta muy familiar. ¿Quién es?

—No es nadie. Ahora ya no es nadie.

Edward se había quedado en el fondo de la iglesia, muy cerca de la puerta, no perdiéndose un solo detalle de la ceremonia. Una sonrisa irónica surcaba su rostro.

—Así que el pequeño Jake ha decidido jugar con los gigantes y saltar a la condición de nuevo rico—escupió con desprecio. —Espero que tenga la suficiente compostura para poder mantenerse.

Decidí no darle importancia.

—Ya no jugamos en su misma liga. Ya no puede hacernos daño.

Como símbolo de complicidad, Edward me apretó la mano y no la soltó.

Esa era una gran certeza que yo sí tenía y Nessie siempre dudaría. Un amor inalterable.

Dawn nos tiró del abrigo.

—Edward, Bella, ¿os vais a casar algún día? Estáis viviendo en concubinato y eso no está bien—lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que varias personas se volviesen hacia nosotros. —Os estáis arriesgando a permanecer en pecado continuo.

* * *

Si alguien me acusa de mentir, os digo desde aquí que no lo he hecho...xDDD Yo dije que había una escena de cama, pero NO de sexo. xDDDD

En fin, ¿sigo mereciendo esos 1300-1350 rrs que pretendo conseguir? *Carita tipo Alice* Hay premio si lo conseguimos.

Maggie ^^


	30. In my heaven

_**Disclaimer: Santa Meyer los crea y los junta. Yo solo me encargo de liarles un poco.

* * *

**_

_**In my heaven**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chicago, diciembre de 1929.**_

* * *

Aun cuando el funeral por el alma de mi madre ya se había celebrado, agradecí a Elizabeth que me avisase.

Siempre me había dicho que no sentiría nada cuando me llegase la noticia de la muerte de mi madre. Nunca había habido entre nosotras un nexo afectivo al cual llamar cariño. Al principio, ella había tratado de usarme como escalera social y, al no conseguirlo, me había dado de lado hasta el punto de dejar de existir para ella.

Por lo tanto, no debería estar tan afectada por encontrarme ante su tumba nevada y llena de flores.

Jacob, como principal doliente junto a mi prima Nessie, se había encargado que no le faltase de nada y tuviese un entierro de lujo. No hubiese sido mucho pedir que la hubiesen ayudado para no haber apretado aquel gatillo y no haber tenido que enterrarla.

Me sorprendió bastante que mi madre sí fuese fiel a Phil—todo lo que no fue con mi padre—hasta el punto de acompañarle a su destino final.

Pensándolo fríamente, Renee se habría desesperado el verse sin Phil, viuda y arruinada, y no hubiese hallado otra salida.

Nunca fue una persona que supiese sacarse las castañas del fuego, y siempre dependía de alguien para sobrevivir. De ahí habían venido todos los problemas.

No se trataba que mi mente vampírica borrase todos los recuerdos de cuando yo era humana; me había sido imposible encontrar algún recuerdo donde mi madre me dedicase algún guiño cariñoso totalmente genuino.

Y eso era lo que realmente me entristecía.

Edward tenía razón. Por muy mal que me llevase con mi madre, el lazo biológico era más fuerte.

En realidad, no estaba triste por haber perdido a mi madre para siempre; se trataba de no poderme llevar nada bueno suyo a la otra vida.

Dejé mi ramo de rosas blancas en la lapida para alejarme de allí lo más rápido posible. No estaba nada cómoda en aquel lugar. Hacía tiempo que aquel no era mi sitio.

Intenté caminar con paso normal y simular todo el hervidero de emociones que era mi interior. Aún así, me fui muy difícil contenerme y no echar a correr lo más veloz posible, al tener en pleno campo de visión a Edward, siendo un punto negro en medio de la blancura del paisaje nevado.

Me comporté lo más civilizadamente que pude para no echarme en sus brazos de manera precipitada.

Como un buen caballero, me había acompañado hasta el cementerio para después respetar mi espacio íntimo y dejar despedirme de mi madre a mi manera.

Y había permanecido allí, junto al coche, en silencio esperándome.

Así estaba aun, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él, no me precipité.

Edward se limitó a adecuarse a mi humor y no llenó el vacio con palabras inútiles de pesar.

Hizo algo mucho más útil y confortable. Me extendió los brazos hacia mí y después, con delicadeza, atrajo mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

No era como otras veces en las que buscaba su cuerpo en la noche, guiándome por la añoranza y la lujuria, para terminar entre las sabanas de algodón, o bajo la protección del cielo estrellado después de horas y horas de hacer el amor.

En aquel instante, necesitaba otro tipo de abrazo, más protector y fraternal, y Edward correspondió con creces.

Era un autentico milagro notar como todo lo malo pudiese disolverse y sentirme totalmente a salvo.

Apenas oía las pisadas y susurros de los humanos, aunque, tenía un cierto sentido alerta. Por eso intuía como les desagradaban el contacto físico, casi indecente para ellos, entre Edward y yo.

Nunca me había importado escandalizar a aquella sociedad de hipócritas. Mucho menos cuando demostraba mis sentimientos a la persona que amaba.

Me concentré en el aroma, mezcla del que su cuerpo emanaba con el de su abrigo de algodón, y me hizo sentir como una niña pequeña que encontraba su casa, luminosa y calentita, después de atravesar una tormenta.

Cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar mejor por las sensaciones. Me maravillaba como mi piel era tan receptiva al contacto de sus labios, y el como aquel cosquilleo se convertía en lo más parecido a una hedónica sensación. Ésta se iba traduciendo en un impúdico placer, que no debía corresponder, en absoluto, con lo que sería correcto sentir.

Y ni siquiera nos habíamos besado en serio. Solo me había dado castos besos en la frente y las sienes.

Esa era la magia de Edward.

Por todos mis poros salía el amor que sentía mi cuerpo. Como una débil humana no hubiese resistido tanta sobredosis. Mi fuerte constitución de vampiro sufría grietas ante tanto peso.

Ahora lo tenía claro; no hubiese sobrevivido mucho más tiempo sin él.

La muerte de mi madre me había hecho darme cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, y de todo lo que tendría que renunciar por el tipo de existencia que había elegido.

Sí, estaba bien dicho. Elegido.

Tal vez, hubiese sido Edward, precipitando los acontecimientos, quien tomó la decisión.

Todavía ponía los ojos en blanco jurando que no hubiese sido la solución ideal para mí, y que no lo hubiese hecho, de no poder soportar su existencia sin mí. Yo no le creía sin embargo. Hacía tiempo que sus argumentos habían perdido aplomo, y, quizás muy en el fondo, creyese que había esperanza para nosotros.

Pero pondría mi mano en el fuego sin riesgo a quemarme, que yo hubiese elegido aquel tipo de existencia si eso me permitía estar con la persona que amaba.

Era mi hermano, mi amigo, mi amante y mi compañero—era una unión que no se entendía desde el punto de vista humano—por lo que me preguntaba como era posible que nos desprendiésemos cuando estábamos completamente unidos. El mismo espíritu en dos cuerpos complementarios el uno del otro. La respuesta era claramente no.

Seguramente, le mortificaría la idea de hacerme perder cosas humanas—como el sabor del café, que me encantaba, y sobre todo a la manera italiana como lo tomaba en mi estancia en Paris; o estar leyendo, completamente expuesta, bajo el sol—, y sabiendo que esos pequeños detalles, los echaría de menos, los compensaría con otros muchos. Tenía mucho tiempo por delante para averiguarlas.

Seguramente, también estuviese pensando en el tema de los hijos. Había visto como Rosalie se había amargado y maldecido su nueva existencia por aquella carencia, y Edward estaba aterrado con la idea de que algún día se lo echaría en cara.

Si todo hubiese salido como se había planeado aquella tarde de 1918 cuando Edward fue a pedir mi mano, me hubiera torturado la obsesión de no darle hijos.

Si lo pensaba razonadamente, yo solo quería tener los hijos de Edward. No concebía llevar en mi vientre nueve meses al hijo de otro hombre que fuese él. Y eso me había conducido a una epifanía. No era tanto la idea de dar a luz a un nuevo ser, como la de reflejar algo creado por el amor que sentían dos personas.

Viéndolo de aquella manera, me parecía un poco egoísta querer a alguien por tratarse del resultado del amor entre dos personas. Me parecía mucho más maravilloso querer a alguien por lo que era; no por lo que representaba. Pero no se podía culpar a los humanos por aquella forma de pensar. Ellos tenían que limar con sus limitaciones.

Edward y yo no podríamos ser padres; no era tan transcendental. Ya encontraríamos la manera de canalizar lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro de manera creativa y completamente perdurable.

Solo cuando me hizo montarme en el coche para llevarme a casa—la antigua casa de sus padres, donde había pasado su infancia y parte de su juventud—, me di cuenta que éste era nuevo.

Iba a reprocharle el derroche realizado en estos tiempos tan difíciles. No me leyó el pensamiento ya que mi escudo estaba completamente activo, pero debió descifrar mis expresiones y sonrió como medio de disculpa.

—Es el último modelo de mercedes que ha salido al mercado alemán—me explicó. —Los motores de los coches alemanes son los mejores.

— ¿Esa es la excusa para comprar un coche extranjero?—Inquirí burlona. — ¡Como si no hubiese suficientes coches buenos en América! Además, mejor que tu dinero vaya a nuestro país, y no un extranjero. Y menos aun cuando hemos sido enemigos hasta hace poco.

Se mordió levemente el labio, como siempre hacía cuando había alguna circunstancia que le recordaba la bautizada como guerra mundial, y, en silencio, se concentró en la carretera.

Nunca me había hablado de lo que había pasado en los meses transcurridos en el frente. Solamente su conversión en vampiro. Sin embargo, yo intuía que su idea sobre la guerra había cambiado radicalmente. Haciendo caso a Carlisle, no insistí en que me contase todos los detalles de su vida en Francia; yo también tenía mis propios secretos. Posiblemente, saliesen poco a poco. Lo importante era que teníamos las dos semanas de navidad para estar juntos—al igual que con los Cullen, Elizabeth y Dawn—y solo aquello era la importante.

Edward salió de su estado nostálgico y volvió a sonreír torciendo los labios. Eso era una señal para burlarse de mí.

—No te preocupes, amor. Si quieres que compre un coche americano para ayudar a nuestros compatriotas a salir de la crisis, yo te lo regalo por navidades. En mi garaje siempre hay sitio para todos los coches que queramos.

—Se austero—le recordé.

Hizo una mueca de burla sin dejar de conducir.

—Es solo un pequeño capricho que tengo. Tú has comprado una cámara de fotografías porque te has aficionado a ello y yo no te digo nada.

Exhalé un suspiro. Habían pasado casi cinco años desde mi conversión, y me estaba dando cuenta que parte de mis instintos primarios, o el deseo de satisfacerlos inmediatamente—como el deseo de beber sangre todo el tiempo, afortunadamente—estaba pasando a un segundo lugar, siendo sustituidos por una enorme curiosidad por los avances humanos. En un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks, lluvioso y frío, no había grandes proyectos para realizar mis expectativas, y mucho menos si Edward se encontraba tan lejos de mí, terminando su carrera de medicina. Recordé que aun tenía un año de la carrera de literatura sin acabar, pero que no era factible volver a Paris por el momento. Y tampoco había un conservatorio para volver a practicar con el violín y el violonchello. No Tenía otra opción que canalizar toda mi curiosidad en la fotografía. Me había dado cuenta lo mucho que me gustaba observar el mundo a través de un pequeño objetivo y captar de forma permanente un momento único, convirtiéndolo en un trozo de papel colgado en mis paredes.

Debía dar las gracias a Esme por haberme regalado mi primera cámara. Al ver cuanto me había gustado, decidí investigar más sobre los secretos de la fotografía, y me compré el último modelo que había salido al mercado.

—Touche—admití derrotada. —Tienes razón. Hemos tenido suerte con Alice. Si no hubiese sido por ella, hubiésemos perdido nuestro dinero y ahora no estaríamos discutiendo sobre los coches y las cámaras.

También agradecí que hubiese compartido aquella información con Elizabeth y ésta hubiese avisado a Ben para que dejasen de comprar acciones y retirasen sus ahorros antes de que estallase el crash de octubre.

Ellos habían sido afortunados y habían conservado su dinero cuando otros muchos habían perdido sus ahorros de toda su vida y se habían visto apocados a la más absoluta miseria.

Edward posó una mano sobre mi hombro y me atrajo hacia él conduciendo con una sola mano. Reconocía que era un conductor nato. Se veía venir desde su existencia humana. Se había llevado— como otras muchas cosas que constituían su esencia—su amor por los coches. Era inútil discutir con él en ese aspecto.

—Eso es, amor. —Besó mi coronilla. —Me niego a discutir contigo en navidad. Son las pocas ocasiones que tenemos para estar juntos.

Ya habíamos llegado a casa, pero aún no nos habíamos decidido a entrar.

Parte de mi tristeza se había disuelto como un azucarillo en agua, y la parte más emocional que me unía a Edward se iba transformado en algo mucho más físico que me cosquilleaba por debajo de la piel y se iba convirtiendo en una pequeña llama, extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo. Su llamada era tan reconocible. Deseo.

Vi el mismo brillo en los ojos de Edward cuando éste se volvió para mirarme.

Mi olfato distinguió el olor del anhelo a la perfección. Siempre era el mismo a pesar de estar camuflado con el cuero de los asientos del coche y la materia prima de nuestras prendas.

Edward se acercó a mí lentamente, no por querer tratarme con delicadeza, si no para contener el momento y hacerlo más especial, y al notar como mis labios ardían en contacto con su respiración, lo interpreté como la señal y me incliné para empezar a amoldar sus labios a los míos. Encajaban a la perfección.

Al principio, el beso fue lento y pausado; una toma de contacto de como mi cuerpo y mi mente iban a reaccionar a tal evento. La señal llegó cuando la lengua de Edward presionó en mi labio inferior pidiendo con urgencia entrar, y mi mente se disoció de mi cuerpo perdiéndose en su propia realidad.

Mis manos cobraron vida propia cuando una de ellas se posó en su nuca, enredando entre mis dedos mechones de su pelo. La otra imitaba sus caricias sobre mi rostro en el suyo. No había corazón que me martillease en el pecho, pero aún así éste me dolía como si aun estuviese activo y el calor subía a mi rostro como si hubiese un pequeño reguero de sangre en el interior de mis venas.

Me quemaba con gusto los pulmones por la ausencia de aire, a pesar de no necesitarlo. Edward era egoísta en ese aspecto y atrapaba en su boca todos mis jadeos.

Apenas era consciente que su brazo me rodeaba la cintura acercándome más y más hacia su cuerpo. Ya era un estado tan natural que estuviésemos tan unidos.

Mientras disfrutaba de todo lo que aquel beso me estaba ofreciendo, una pequeña parte de mí—la única que había permanecido racional en aquel instante—me urgía para insistirle que se diese prisa y me llevase en sus brazos hacia la casa y poder desahogarnos durante horas.

Edward se quedó quieto un momento, y con más brusquedad de lo que toleraba en aquel momento, rompió la unión de nuestros labios y se separó de mí, sin quebrar nuestro abrazo, sin embargo.

Apoyó su frente sobre la mía y se tomó su tiempo para recuperar el aire.

Solté un suspiro de frustración y Edward sonrió compasivo. Seguramente se habría desactivado mi escudo y me hubiese convertido en toda una fuente de información para él.

En el transcurso de los años, gracias a Carlisle y a Eleazar, — quien venía a visitarnos a menudo—, había aprendido a manejar el escudo y a quitarlo y ponerlo a mi voluntad. No obstante, con Edward perdía todo. Desde mi raciocinio hasta la capacidad de controlar hasta el más minúsculo de los detalles.

Y ahora le estaba maldiciendo por cortarme en el momento más álgido.

Se rió descaradamente, por lo que algunas de las cosas que yo estaba pensando eran bastante controvertidas. Noté el calor por detrás de mis orejas. Estaba muy avergonzada, y aun así me puse a la defensiva.

— ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?

Posó un dedo en mis labios, y cuando contuvo la risa, contestó:

—Sencillamente me pregunto como puedes perder de tal manera la noción de la realidad cuando estamos juntos. Tu concentración es nula cuando estamos en plan intimo…es tan humano. Y lo mejor de todo es cuando hemos parado que has empezado a maldecirme por ello y tú ni siquiera sabes lo que estás pensando. Deberías hablar con Carlisle sobre ese pequeño fallo en tu escudo.

—Eso solo me pasa contigo—me defendí.

—Es lo que espero. —Le brillaron los ojos.

Resoplé enfadada. No comprendía por qué nos habíamos detenido. A Edward le parecía aun más divertido.

— ¡No es justo!—Protesté y me acerqué a él posando mis brazos sobre sus hombros para atraerle más a mí. —No sabes cuanto te deseo.

Sus ojos brillaron de manera apaciguada y sonrió con cierta tristeza.

—Y yo a ti, cariño. —Me dio un leve beso en los labios y se alejó antes de que pudiese atraparlo y enredarlo en mis conspiraciones amorosas: —Pero, por desgracia no estamos solos. ¿Ves cuando te digo que pierdes la consciencia de lo que ocurre alrededor del mundo cuando intimamos?—Me indicó con la vista en dirección a la casa.

La realidad cayó abruptamente sobre mí al agudizarse mis oídos y percibir que había dos personas dentro de la casa.

Una de ellas era uno de los nuestros. Olfateé simuladamente y reconocí a Carlisle. Había venido, junto con Esme, acompañándome desde Forks para asegurarse que no me ponía demasiado nerviosa en un tren lleno de humanos. Era un eufemismo pero me ayudaba a llevarlo un poco mejor. De todas formas, ellos tenían que ir a Chicago. Habíamos decidido celebrar la navidad todos juntos, por lo que dentro de unos días, tendríamos a nuestra familia en nuestra casa. La excepción era Elizabeth. No podía estar con nosotros debido a un juicio que le llevaría unas semanas en Boston.

Por lo tanto, era lógico que la otra persona se tratase de Dawn. Aunque lo hubiese adivinado por los frenéticos aleteos de su corazón— Edward me había explicado que el corazón de los niños latía mucho más deprisa que el de un adulto—, el sonido de su sangre circulando por sus venas y por aquel olor corporal tan característico de ella.

Me mordí los labios con fuerza y contuve la respiración. No sabía si me encontraba en condiciones de enfrentarme a Dawn sin que su vida peligrase. La garganta me empezaba a doler aunque no había signo alguno de que la ponzoña empezase a actuar.

Al mirar a Edward supuse que mis ojos se habían vuelto negros. Por la forma de enarcar la ceja y el rictus serio, adiviné que estaba preocupado.

Sus palabras me lo confirmaron:

—Si quieres puedo entrar y decirle a Carlisle que se lleve a Dawn a dar una vuelta. Tal vez al museo o al zoológico. Él comprenderá y Dawn estará encantada. Sabes que adora a Carlisle.

Tardé un tiempo prudencial en decidirme a negar con la cabeza. No era justo escudarme en estar baja de ánimos para no atacar a ningún humano. Siempre que venía a Chicago quería ver a Dawn y esta vez no era una excepción.

Hice un gesto de tragar antes de hablar:

—No. Estoy bien, Edward. Tengo que hacerlo. No siempre voy a estar de buen talante para tolerar a los humanos, pero hemos elegido convivir con ellos con todas las consecuencias.

— ¿Segura?—No parecía estar muy convencido.

—No hay restos de ponzoña en mi boca y no siento la quemazón en la garganta—le anuncié bastante animada. Al ver que no reaccionaba, cogí su brazo con fuerza y tiré de él. —Además, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Dawn.

Acabó haciendo algún movimiento cuando logré sacarle del coche. Empezamos a caminar por el jardín dejando huellas en la nieve. Edward rodeó con su brazo mi cintura y me niveló a la velocidad de sus pasos.

—Entonces debes saber que va estar con nosotros todas las navidades. Las feministas de Boston no van a soltar a Elizabeth en un par de semanas. Y Dawn prefiere enfrentarse a una pandilla de vampiros sedientos de sangre que a todas sus monjitas. —Se rió y luego suspiró. — ¡Bendita infancia! Te hace capaz de hacerte amigo de los peores monstruos y la creencia en poder domesticarlos.

Estaba cansada que Edward se comparase con un monstruo. Teníamos la suficiente racionalidad para decidir como conducir nuestra existencia. Y eso es lo que distinguía a Edward de alguien como James.

Pero estos días no me apetecía discutir. Tenía mucho tiempo para convencerle de que no se volviese a ver así.

—No sabes como agradezco que Dawn esté aquí—contesté. —Parece que ha pasado un siglo desde que no la veo y solo fue desde septiembre.

—Lo sé—me dijo escuetamente. —Cuento cada hora que pasa cuando no estamos juntos. Es patético pero lo cuento hasta en los centímetros que Dawn crece en tu ausencia.

— ¡Oh!—Yo también le echaba terriblemente de menos, pero intuía que pronto estaríamos juntos. — ¿Y cuanto ha crecido Dawn?

—Cinco centímetros. Está muy orgullosa de haber alcanzado a Alice—Se rió entre dientes.

—Alice no es buen referente. Todo el mundo es más alto que ella. —Me reí con él. —Dawn tiene diez años. Todavía le queda mucho crecimiento.

Acercó sus labios a mi sien.

—Te echo de menos. —Me besó.

Algo me decía que estas navidades iba a ser diferente. Edward siempre aprovechaba algún día para volverme a pedir que me casara con él, y yo, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, le rechazaba. Tenía que comprender que Elizabeth y Dawn necesitaban todo el tiempo que les fuese concedido para estar con él.

Esperaba una mínima señal para poder reclamar a Edward como mi compañero. Yo ya estaba lista para poder hacerme a la idea que mi vida ya no me pertenecía solo a mí. Y con la responsabilidad de tener otra a la cual cuidar. Y me hacía tan feliz hacerlo. Lo menos importante era aquel estúpido papel que teníamos que firmar para considerarnos personas respetables en la sociedad. Es decir, casados. Pero, para Edward sí era importante cubrirse las espaldas y hacer de mí una mujer respetable. Mientras pudiésemos estar juntos, no me importaba atravesar ese trance.

—Ahora tenemos un poco de tiempo—le consolé. —No lo desaprovechemos en lamentar las ausencias; sino en disfrutar cada instante el uno del otro.

—Me temo que no tendremos demasiado tiempo a solas. —Suspiró. —Te recuerdo que en unos días, tendremos a todo el regimiento alojado. Eso no va a dejarnos mucho a la intimidad.

Cierto. Era una de las pequeñas desventajas de reunirnos todos, pero nuestra familia ya era una parte importante de nosotros.

—Encontraremos intimidad—le prometí.

Y sonreí como una tonta al imaginarme un lugar donde sí tendríamos bastante intimidad. Solo esperaba que Edward fuese menos estricto y su regla de no hacer el amor en el coche se relajase debido a las circunstancias.

Fingí una cara de inocencia absoluta para mirarle a los ojos.

Se rió de forma enigmática y movió la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación absoluta.

—Mi regla de no tener sexo en el coche sigue manteniéndose, Bella—me reprobó burlón.

Debería haberle replicado que si quería cuidar tan bien de mi virtud, no espiase mis pensamientos. Pero ya estábamos entrando en la casa y Dawn se volvió desde su silla para dedicarnos una radiante sonrisa, pero no se levantó.

Si hubiese sido más pequeña, hubiese saltado de la silla a darme un gran abrazo. Con el tiempo se estaba volviendo un poco más reservada.

Carlisle estaba leyendo tranquilamente el periódico y ni siquiera se inmutó al oírnos. Nos dedicó un sencillo gesto de saludo.

Dawn nos dio la espalda y se concentró en el periódico que tenía delante. Parecía muy interesada y a veces se alteraba. No solo lo intuía por la manera nerviosa con la que mordía la punta de la pluma, si no por los pequeños picos que su sangre daba al chocar contra sus venas. Contuve la respiración al sentir como mis pupilas se iban dilatando. Al parecer funcionó.

—Dawn—le reprochó Edward.

—Edward, ella no tiene la culpa de sus reacciones fisiológicas—esta vez, Carlisle le regañó. —Al parecer, el texto que le he traído es bastante emocionante.

— ¿Un periódico alemán?—Inquirió éste incrédulo. — ¿Estás enseñando a Dawn alemán?

Carlisle dejó el periódico a un lado para hablar con nosotros.

—Nunca está de más aprender una lengua nueva. Tal vez si tú la hubieses aprendido, te hubieran facilitado bastante las cosas en el frente. Sobretodo con los heridos alemanes.

— ¿No le enseñan alemán en la escuela?—Inquirí cuando pude controlar el dolor de garganta.

Dawn negó con la cabeza.

—Las monjas creen que es la lengua del diablo. Les escandalizó mucho que les pidiese que se lo enseñasen.

—Edward, no deberías leer la mente a tu hermana. Es de mala educación—le riñó Carlisle con voz tranquila.

Cada vez se tomaba más libertades con respecto a Edward y su relación se iba transformando en algo más paternal sin perder esa camarería propia de hermanos. No creía que Edward hubiese olvidado a su padre, sencillamente prefería guardarse todo para sí.

Dawn no hizo caso a la intromisión de su hermano y se volvió para preguntar a Carlisle:

— ¿Qué es un comunista?

¿Qué clase de periódico le había dado para leer? Carlisle, con sus casi trescientos años a sus espaldas, tenía los suficientes contactos para conseguir cosas más difíciles que la prensa alemana para enseñarle aquella lengua a una niña de diez años.

— ¡Hum!—Hizo como si se lo pensase. Supuse que querría explicar algo tan complejo de manera sencilla: —Es una persona o un grupo de personas que no están muy de acuerdo con el sistema económico que tenemos y proponen otra alternativa.

— ¿Y la otra alternativa es muy mala?—Dawn arrugó la nariz. —El señor que ha firmado el artículo dicen que son un cáncer social.

—Y en ese sentido, tiene razón—coincidió Edward.

No entendía mucho de política; solo lo básico para entender que la mayoría de los americanos pensaban de la misma manera que Edward. Yo solo me quedaba con la idea que los comunistas eran personas que promulgaban derechos a las mujeres y por las ocho horas de trabajo. Eso, en si, era algo bueno. Aunque debía haber algo más para que no se les tuviese demasiada estima.

Dawn continuó con sus preguntas. Cada vez eran más absurdas.

— ¿Qué es la raza aria? ¿Nosotros somos de raza aria? ¿Los vampiros también lo sois? ¿Entonces no hay que eliminaros de la faz de la tierra para que los arios tengan su espacio vital?...

Ante la lluvia de preguntas sin el más mínimo sentido, Edward cogió el periódico a Dawn y se lo leyó con tanta rapidez como lo había cogido. Después, enfadado, lo arrugó y lo tiró a la basura.

Enarqué una ceja para preguntarle que tenía de malo. Éste, sin embargo, se dirigió a Carlisle:

— ¿No hay buena literatura alemana para que le tengas que traer a una niña un periódico que está a manos de un pirado?

—Cierto—admitió Carlisle. —Se me olvidó que una vez por semana, Adolf Hitler hace de columnista. Esto era un extracto del _Mein Kampf_.

— ¿Hitler?—Estaba tan ensimismada por los cambios que había sufrido en mi cuerpo y mente, que me había olvidado de los acontecimientos mundiales.

—Es el representante del partido nacional-socialista en Alemania—me explicó Edward. —No ha conseguido representación suficiente en las pasadas elecciones y se dedica a llenar los periódicos con su basura racista.

Carlisle hizo un gesto de impotencia.

—Lo siento mucho, yo pensé que era la sección de literatura. Al parecer este individuo sale por todos lados. —Se dirigió a Dawn pesaroso. —Me temo, jovencita, que tendremos que prescindir de los periódicos y empezar a practicar con la literatura de siempre. Te conseguiré un ejemplar sencillo de Goethe.

Dawn frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eso significa que Edward no me traerá más periódicos? Así no podré saber si debo votar a los demócratas o los republicanos.

— ¿Qué?—Se puso a la defensiva cuando le reprochamos con la mirada. —Es importante para ella conocer la realidad de su país y poder decidir su futuro. Vosotras habéis estado protestando durante décadas por esa oportunidad. Ahora Dawn tiene ese derecho y debe saber usarlo.

—Supongo que tú le habrás dado un pequeño aliciente para que sepa a quien tiene que votar, ¿no?—le contesté picajosa.

El sufragio femenino no había sido tan importante a nivel político como social. Se había tratado de algo mucho más importante que una mujer metiese una papeleta en una urna; aquel gesto nos igualaba a los hombres y reconocía nuestros derechos.

No solo las feministas radicales; también era el reconocimientos aquellas que habían ido a la guerra a servir como enfermeras, las que habían sustituido a los hombres en sus puestos de trabajo, o sencillamente, las que habían permanecido en el hogar, esperando a que sus padres, hermanos, hijos, maridos y amantes volviesen de la guerra.

Por lo demás, yo era bastante escéptica con la política. No necesitaba saber mucho para saber que esos gobiernos habían mandando a mi padre morir en tierra extranjera y me habían separado de Edward durante mucho tiempo.

Para los hombres era harina de otro costal. Edward no era la excepción a la regla.

—Es una costumbre de mi familia votar a los demócratas. Los republicanos son demasiado puritanos. Tanto que rayan la hipocresía—se excusó.

Carlisle puso los ojos en blanco a modo de divertida resignación.

—Se supone que vuestros padres eran abogados y tú no has seguido la tradición. Recuerdo la bronca que tuviste con tu padre por no escoger derecho como carrera—le dije picajosa. Me resultaba muy extraño que hubiesen pasado más de diez años de aquella conversación. Algunas cosas las recordaba como si las hubiese plasmado en mi cámara Kodak; otras estaban demasiado borrosas.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—El destino de un país no se puede equiparar al de un hombre. Mis elecciones personales no afectarán a los hechos que deban ocurrir. Y yo soy muy poco importante. Prefiero ver como pasan los acontecimientos y adaptarme a los tiempos.

Tal vez tuviese razón, pero su simple existencia era el centro de mi propio mundo. Y para mí, él siempre sería más importante que todos los presidentes que se sentasen en la Casablanca.

—Eso no lo puedes saber nunca—comentó Carlisle. —Posiblemente, tú cures a una persona que consideres tu paciente, y unos años después se convierte en presidente cuando podría haber muerto sin tus cuidados.

— ¡Pues yo seré famosa!—Se irguió Dawn muy orgullosa. —Estudiaré medicina en Harvard y seré una buena médico.

— ¿Harvard?—Edward contuvo una carcajada burlona. —Hay solo van los mejores. Tendrás que dejar de jugar con los niños y centrarte en los estudios.

— ¡Bah!—La pequeña movió la mano como si estuviese espantando una mosca. —Ahora soy muy pequeña para pensar en los niños. Cuando sea mayor, tal vez me permita un pequeño coqueteo, pero tendrán muy claro que mi carrera es lo primero.

Carlisle no pudo evitar reírse ante las ocurrencias de Dawn. Pero sus ojos brillaban con una llama de orgullo. Era la misma sensación que le embargó cuando ella le pidió como regalo de navidad un microscopio y, para nuestra sorpresa, se lo trajo. Aquella noche tuvimos que hacer grandes esfuerzos para separarla del microscopio y acostarla.

Lo lamentaba por Elizabeth, pero ninguno de sus hijos habían heredado su amor por el derecho. Estaba segura—y en eso Dawn era más parecida a Edward que a sus propios padres—que haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para ser médico.

Observar a Dawn y estar pendiente de la conversación de Edward y Carlisle sobre Hitler y el futuro de Alemania, me hizo olvidar toda la tensión durante un instante. Pronto se volvió a presentar en forma de cansancio. Por mi condición, no debería estarlo, pero todas las emociones me pasaron factura. Cuanto más vencía la sed y la combatía, más necesitaba del mecanismo de compensación de las difíciles sensaciones humanas y más me abrumaban éstas. Era un pequeño sacrificio para no convertirme en alguien como James.

Por no hablar de los malditos zapatos estrechos y con tacón de aguja. Ni siquiera como vampiro era capaz de domarlos. Esperaba con ansia aquella revolución en la moda que tanto anunciaba Alice. Casi hubiera preferido que se volviese a llevar el corsé.

Edward debió notar mi estado anímico y se acercó a mí, preocupado.

—Deberías descansar—me aconsejó. —Ha sido una mañana muy larga y estás en el límite.

Reconocía que necesitaba un buen baño de agua caliente con mucha espuma para relajarme.

—Una hora—le informé.

Carlisle se levantó rápidamente y se fue al perchero en busca del abrigo.

—Bueno, yo he cumplido aquí mi misión. Ahora me toca sufrir para comprar algunos ornamentos de la casa con Esme. —Soltó aire, resignado mientras se ponía el abrigo. —Tal vez caiga algo más por ahí. —Le guiñó un ojo a Dawn.

Ésta, adivinando que se podía tratar de su regalo de navidad, palmoteó feliz.

— ¿Entonces te vienes con Esme y conmigo a ayudarnos con los regalos?—La pregunta de Carlisle parecía inocente. Pero quería llevarse a Dawn lejos de la casa para darme un respiro.

Una parte de mí se rebeló. Su corazoncito inquieto en el pecho era una gran fuente de tentación continua; y más cuando se estaba psicológicamente agotada. Pero quería que se quedase.

Al contrario de lo que pretendía Carlisle—y posiblemente, Edward—Dawn movió la cabeza y me miró con ojos llorosos para que intercediese.

— ¿No se supone que los regalos deben ser sorpresa? Si voy a comprarlo, ya no me hará ilusión el día de navidad. —Su voz era como la de una niña pequeña, pero estaba fingiendo muy bien.

Los hombres eran criaturas muy elementales en cierta manera. Dawn había aprendido muy bien a simular su madurez para manipular a Carlisle a su antojo. Con Edward era algo más complicado.

¡Menudo elemento estaba hecho! Aunque intuía de donde había aprendido tales artimañas.

—Está bien—concedió Edward. —Puedes ayudarme a poner el árbol de navidad y colocar los adornos en la casa. Ya sabes que si la casa no queda lo suficientemente adornada, no pasaremos el examen del duende gruñón. —Se refería a Alice. — ¡Eso sí! Compórtate como se supone que se comporta una señorita educada en el mejor colegio de monjas. De lo contrario, te meteré en el establo con los renos de Papá Noel.

—Lo más probable es que no lo paséis. —Me imaginé a Alice volviendo locos a todos para terminar redecorando ella la casa.

Dawn volvió a su estado más infantil y se levantó de un brinco de la silla para buscar los adornos.

— ¡Vamos a estar todos juntos!—Gritó y se volvió a su hermano: — ¿También vendrá Emmett y Rosalie? Aun no han solucionado su pequeño problema y se puede meter en líos si vienen a Chicago.

—Emmett también estará—le predijo Edward. —Ya nos encargaremos de solucionar su problema. Aunque, de cierta manera, no le vendría mal recibir un castigo por lo ha hecho. Lo malo es que no hay cárcel lo suficientemente segura para retenerle.

.

.

.

.

.

No era muy normal que hubiese dedicado más de una hora en un baño. Pero necesitaba, de verdad, algo muy relajante. Y el agua caliente había hecho su efecto.

Y Alice estaba a punto de romper toda la armonía con su manía de reordenar la ropa y elegirla a su gusto. En la habitación de la casa que Edward y yo nos habíamos adjudicado, Alice nos había surtido con las ropas diseñadas por los grandes modistos de moda. Reconocía que los saltos de cama, que me habían colocado en el cajón de la ropa íntima, eran preciosos, pero completamente incómodos. Me costó trabajo distinguir el olor del sencillo algodón entre la sofisticación de las sedas y el lino. Todo estaba mezclado con fragancias de flores como la lila, las fressias y rosas blancas.

Incluso descubrí que había surtido a Edward de fracs y smokings.

Muy apartado, logré localizar mi objetivo: Un sencillo pijama azul cielo aunque diseñado por Chanel.

Por lo menos era un cómodo dos piezas compuesto por un pantalón. ¡Bendito invento!

Una vez me acostumbré a la calidez del tejido sobre mi fría piel, me dispuse a bajar, animada por los gritos de alegría de Dawn y las risas de Edward. Bajé sigilosa las escaleras y me escondí parcialmente detrás del marco de la puerta para espiar la escena familiar de los dos hermanos decorando el árbol.

Dawn no me había visto; Edward no se molestó en mirarme. Susurraba algo al oído de Dawn y ésta asentía la cabeza.

Algo de lo que dijo Edward la extrañó, ya que vi unas pequeñas arrugas en su nariz.

— ¿Los Vulturis?—Preguntó extrañada. —No sé de quienes me estás hablando.

— ¿No recuerdas a Tito Aro?—Edward parecía algo desconcertado. —Estuvieron cuando tú eras muy pequeña. Hubo un tiempo que estabas tan obsesionada con ellos, que no hacías otra cosa que dibujar seres oscuros con ojos rojos.

—Sí—reflexionó Dawn. —Pero no tengo constancia de que fuese real. Pensé que había sido parte de un sueño.

Sus palabras me habían hecho fijarme en detalles, que hasta entonces, me habían pasado desapercibidos.

Había crecido mucho desde el verano que la vi por ultima vez. Ya llegaba a Edward por la cintura. Había más características que indicaban sus cambios. Su cuerpo, con timidez, estaba entrando en aquella tormentosa etapa de la pre adolescencia, donde todas nosotras habíamos sido huesudas y con aspecto andrógino. Si le cortabas sus tirabuzones, se hubiera podido confundir con Edward a su misma edad. Su rostro alargado, sus ojos verdes—que ahora me costaba relacionar con él— las pequitas circunvalando su nariz y su pelo que se iba tornando en aquel extraño color cobrizo que ambos habían heredado de Elizabeth. Solo sus labios, gruesos y carnosos, despuntaban aquella feminidad que pronto se adueñaría de su apariencia. Estaba camino de convertirse en una autentica belleza.

Lo más alarmante era los cambios de mentalidad que acompañaban, inexorablemente, a los de su cuerpo. A medida que crecíamos, nuestra mente se iba haciendo, más y más rígida, hasta llegar a la adultez y perder el refugio de la magia.

Solo una niña pequeña era capaz de dejar entrar a un vampiro sediento de sangre y hacerse amiga de él. Cierto, que a veces, la inocencia infantil podría contraria al instinto de supervivencia.

Y la imaginación empezaba a ser un refugio poco seguro para Dawn. Era demasiado peligroso hacer equilibrios entre los dos mundos. Los Vulturis habían perdonado a Dawn por su edad, subestimando su precoz inteligencia. Pero ahora que estaba en los límites, debía mantenerla a salvo en el mundo que pertenecía.

Y para eso, teníamos que empezar a hacernos a un lado de manera gradual, hasta que solo nos relacionase con personajes de cuentos. Como si nos tratásemos de un sueño y que solo me relacionase con la princesa que fue atacada por un monstruo como James y que el héroe tuvo que rescatar. Ese sería el final de nuestro cuento y empezaría el de ella.

Entonces caí en la cuenta que poco, o nada, retenía a Edward fuera de mis brazos. Él había terminado medicina y, poco a poco, tendría que ir rompiendo lazos con su madre y hermana. Eso significaba que ya estaba lista para reclamarle como compañero.

Aquel pensamiento llenó mi pecho de un extraño calor y no pude evitar sonreír ante la idea.

— ¿Por qué no dejas de espiarnos entre las sombras y vienes a ver tus regalos?—La voz de Edward me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

Creí no haberle entendido bien. ¿Regalos? Seguramente estaría bromeando. Lo intuía por su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos brillantes al mirarme. Tenía abrazada a Dawn que imitaba sus gestos y se reía tontamente.

—Te prometo que no es ninguna broma. —Otra vez estaba leyendo mis pensamientos. Tendría que trabajar más con el escudo para dominarlo a mi voluntad, y no según mis emociones. —Bella—me llamó con impaciencia. —Tienes la gran oportunidad de ver tus regalos antes de navidad y la desaprovechas. ¿Dónde está tu espíritu navideño?

—Se supone que no debo verlos antes de navidad. Aun recuerdo las palabras de tu madre cuando intentábamos averiguar donde estaban los regalos antes del día. Nos decía que si husmeábamos en el desván, donde escondía los regalos, vendría el elfo de Papá Noel y nos convertiría en renos para el trineo y trabajaríamos todas las navidades recorriendo el mundo.

Dawn se partía de risa con mis palabras.

— ¿Vosotros os creíais esa sarta de tonterías?

— ¡Pues claro que lo hacía, enana!—Edward fingió ofenderse. —Se llama espíritu navideño. Puedes no creer en Papá Noel durante el resto del año; pero en navidades es sagrado. Si no crees, no habrá regalos.

—De hecho, recuerdo que Edward iba al desván para encontrar al elfo y que nos convirtiese en renos. Llevaba una botella de ron y galletas para persuadirlo.

— ¡Padres!—Puso los ojos en blanco. —En fin, es muy bonito recordar tiempos pasados, pero tus regalos siguen esperándote.

— ¿Y que voy a abrir la noche de navidad?—Me quejé. —No sería muy justo que estuvieseis abriendo los regalos y yo me quedase mirando porque los he abierto antes.

—No te preocupes, Bella—me tranquilizó. —En navidad también tendrás tus regalos. De hecho recibirás un gran regalo. —Se rió entre dientes y Dawn le imitó.

Debería temerle. Y más cuando se había confabulado con una niña contra mí. Entonces mi estómago se encogió debido a la ansiedad. Algo me decía que el regalo de navidad tenía que ver con la cajita que siempre llevaba en el bolso de su chaleco y, de vez en cuando, sacaba por si mi respuesta cambiaba cediendo y, por fin, le decía que sí.

¿Será capaz de hacerme eso delante de Dawn? Si era sincera conmigo misma, la respuesta, en esta ocasión podría ser sí. Ya no había excusas para que nos separásemos después de estas navidades.

Por eso me quedé algo confundida—por no decir muy decepcionada—cuando Edward me dio una caja de gran tamaño, lo que hacía improbable que se tratase de un anillo. Estuve un buen rato sopesando las opciones antes de animarme a abrirlo.

—No tienes el poder suficiente para averiguar de que se trata sin abrirlo. No soy tan mala persona. Cualquiera diría que te he regalado unas esposas para retenerte a mi lado—se burló.

—O que se trate de un anillo de compromiso—añadió Dawn continuando la broma hasta que su hermano la gruñó en modo advertencia. Algo debía saber que tenía que callarse.

Antes que la sangre llegase al río, decidí deshacerme del papel que lo envolvía y abrí una caja de madera antigua. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. No me hubiese esperado ver un violonchello por nada del mundo. Y lo que era más imposible, que en el mango de éste hubiese unas iniciales y una fecha: _I.M.S 1908._

Por lo tanto, reconocí el violonchello que mi padre me había regalado y que Phil había vendido para pagar sus trampas. Si hubiese seguido siendo humana, en aquel instante me hubiese puesto a llorar como una niña pequeña. Podría jurar que de un momento a otro se me iban a escapar las lágrimas.

Edward notó mi perturbación y me concedió un pequeño gesto cariñoso.

—Elizabeth me contó que Phil se había comportado como un canalla y había vendido todas tus joyas y el violonchello para pagar sus deudas.

—También mi violín—le recordé muy emocionada al volver a tener un resto de mi infancia en mis manos.

—También el violín—reconoció. —El caso fue que cuando empecé a ser más racional con mis instintos, me dediqué a buscar tu violín y tu violonchello por todas las casas de préstamos. Me llevó varios meses encontrarlo, pero al final lo conseguí. —Se irguió orgulloso. Luego se puso más serio. —Me había prometido a mí mismo no intervenir en tu futuro, y al principio, solo lo hice por tener algo tuyo en mi poder. Después empecé a tener esperanzas y…bueno, después todo lo demás. Así que he decidido devolverlo a su dueña para que empiece de nuevo. Tienes pendiente muchas cosas. Una de ellas es el conservatorio.

— ¡Oh!—Hice un gesto con mis labios cuando pude deshacerme del nudo de mi garganta. —Cuando tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, puedo planificarme las cosas como quiera. También quiero aprender a hacer fotografías…

Estaba diciendo muchas tonterías, pero se debía a la emoción. Si alguna vez había tenido una pequeña duda, se había disipado como una nube en medio de un cielo estrellado. Me casaría con él lo más pronto posible.

— ¿No puedes tocar un poquito?—Me pidió Dawn disipando la tensión. —Nunca te he oído tocar y Edward dice que lo haces muy bien.

—Lo hacía—le corregí. —Hace muchos años que no lo toco. Me temo que se me ha olvidado gran parte de ello.

—Es como aprender a nadar—me contestó Edward. —Eso nunca se olvida. Tal vez tengas que ir al conservatorio para perfeccionar. Pero en unos años no habrá humano que te supere. —Miró hacia la ventana y suspiró: —Me temo que tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión. Tienes visita.

Yo también percibí a nuestro visitante. Por la forma jocosa en que su corazón se movía y su sangre circulaba rápidamente, intuí a la primera que se trataba de un humano al quien le convendría adelgazar un poco. El olor a repostería refinada, café solo y grasa me facilitaba la identificación. Se trataba de Jason Jenks, el abogado que había llevado mi no divorcio con Emmett.

Edward se contuvo para no abrirle la puerta antes de llamar.

—Señor Jenks—le saludó con educación mientras le colgaba el sombrero y el abrigo en el perchero. Llenó el umbral de la puerta de agua. Estaba empezando a nevar de nuevo. — ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

Me preguntaba por qué habría venido él y no su secretaria.

—Señor Cullen—carraspeó una vez le hubo saludado. Después se volvió hacia mí completamente anonadado. Demasiado tarde, comprendí que mi pijama no era muy apropiado para recibir visitas. —Señorita Swan, jovencita. —Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a Dawn.

— ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer? ¿Algo de comer? ¿Bebida?—Intentaba ser cortes, aunque posiblemente solo tuviésemos comida suficiente para alimentar a Dawn.

Jenks hizo un gesto de negación mientras se secaba el sudor con el pañuelo. Se sentía sofocado a pesar del frío.

—A menos que sea algo ilegal. En tal caso, aceptaría una copa de coñac.

—Lo lamento, señor Jenks—lo lamentó Edward: — Pero me temo que no hay ni una sola botella de coñac en la casa. En primer lugar, por la niña. Y además, lo que bebemos está permitido por la enmienda XIX. La ley seca no se aplica en nuestro caso.

Los modales de Edward eran impecables, pero le estaba mostrando, intencionadamente, los dientes a Jenks. Señal de que era una persona non grata para él. Jenks representaba todo lo contrario de lo que su padre había sido como abogado. Pero vivíamos tiempos corruptos y era el abogado que se encargaba de los asuntos más truculentos de toda la familia Cullen.

— ¿A que ha venido, señor Jenks?—Inquirí. Intentaba ser lo suficientemente amable justificar a Edward. —Debe ser lo suficientemente urgente para venir usted. De lo contrario, hubiese venido su secretaria.

—Mi secretaria está haciendo menos horas. No puedo pagarle lo mismo que meses atrás. Debido a la recesión, tengo menos clientes y me pagan menos. Yo tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no despedir a la pobre criatura.

—Por supuesto que no sería una pena dejarla en la calle—masculló Edward con una voz tan baja que solo yo pude oírle. Aún así, le dediqué una mirada de advertencia.

— ¿El motivo de su visita?—Quería ir directamente al grano antes que Edward cometiese alguna tontería.

Jenks posó su maletín en la mesa y empezó a sacar un montón de papeles.

—Hay un asunto que me gustaría hablar con usted, señorita Swan. De hecho, le repercute mucho. ¡Oh, no!—Me tranquilizó al ver mi cara asustada. —Es algo bueno dentro de lo que cabe. Bueno, en realidad no sé como explicarlo, pero en principio no es nada de lo que se tenga que preocupar. Todo legal.

—Eso me tranquiliza mucho—le contesté.

Sabiendo que Jenks no hablaría hasta que estuviésemos a solas, le hice un gesto a Edward para que se llevase a Dawn a la cocina.

Éste lo hizo a regañadientes, pero sabía que se enteraría de nuestra conversación.

—Vamos, Dawn—le llamó Edward. —Vamos a hornear galletas para navidad.

Y antes de que pudiese protestar, cogió a su hermana del brazo y se la llevó a la cocina. No importaba que cerrase la puerta. Se encargaría de estar atento a todo.

Alcé una ceja a Jenks y éste comprendió.

—En realidad, hay varias cosas. Una de ellas, tiene que ver más con el señor McCarthy. Resulta que he encontrado a la señora Lucinde McCarthy, su actual esposa.

— ¿Ah, sí?—Eso le interesaría mucho a Rosalie. — ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Es factible hablar con ella?

—De hecho, ya he hablado con ella—dijo con orgullo. —La localicé en Biloxi. Es una señorita muy espectacular. Tiene un aire a la señorita Hale, salvando las distancias, por supuesto. Era enfermera en el puesto de Lorena y allí debió conocer al señor McCarthy. Y ha montado su propio hospital cerca de su hogar. Cuando la localicé, se mostró realmente encantadora. Me dijo que ella también quería deshacerse de aquel error, pero no sabía donde encontrar al señor McCarthy hasta que yo fui a buscarla.

— ¿Y así de sencillo? ¿Ella firmó los papeles del divorcio sin más?—Esto me parecía demasiado fácil. Emmett iba a tener mucha suerte.

—Bueno, no ha firmado aun—me contradijo.

¡Vale! En el fondo todas buscaban esa solución.

— ¿Cuánto aceptaría por librar al señor McCarthy de su problema?

—Ella me hizo un cálculo de los gastos de su hospital y más o menos estimaba que si se le dan veinte mil dólares, estará muy satisfecha.

—Es una cifra bastante considerable—calculé mentalmente. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que si se conformaba con eso, estaba siendo muy razonable. No la conocía pero tenía la impresión de tratarse de una mujer agradable. Lo suficiente para salvarla el cuello del plan B de Rosalie si ésta no entraba en razón y dejar a Emmett viudo.

—Es un hospital de niños afectados por el hambre producida por las secuelas de la guerra y la crisis.

—Si lo emplea para ese fin no sería una mala cosa. Pero creo que sería mejor que le contase eso al señor McCarthy y a la señorita Hale. Ellos son los más interesados en la cuestión.

—Después de navidad, hablaré con el señor McCarthy y lo solucionaremos.

—De acuerdo—concluí hasta que recordé que no había venido solo para hablarme de la situación matrimonial de Emmett.

Cuanto antes se fuese, más tranquilo estaría Edward. Podía oírle refunfuñar encerrado en una cocina que se llenaba con el olor de vainilla y canela. Intenté no aspirar demasiado. En mi vida humana no había sido muy partidaria de la vainilla. Ahora incluso menos.

—Señor Jenks—le llamé la atención, —supongo que no solo habrá venido para hablar sobre el señor McCarthy y su situación, ¿no? Me dijo que tenía algo importante que comunicarme. No me gustaría saber que ha venido hasta aquí solo para eso. ¡Con la que está cayendo!—Señalé la ventana observando como empezaban a caer la nieve cada vez más deprisa.

—No. El principal motivo era un asunto que le concierne a usted, señorita Swan. Se trata de su casa.

Le miré como si no le conociese. No tenía ninguna casa en Chicago, a menos que mi padre hubiese comprado alguna a espaldas de mi madre. Era muy poco probable que a Renee se le escapase esa clase de detalles.

—Se confunde—intenté corregirle. —Yo no tengo ninguna casa aquí, en Chicago. Y no creo que nadie me haya comprado una.

O esperaba que Edward se hubiese contenido y no se le hubiese pasado la idea por la cabeza. ¿O sí?

Oí un leve carraspeo procedente de la cocina. Señal que Edward se estaba riendo.

¿No habría sido capaz de comprarme una casa? Le había dicho que fuese austero estas navidades.

—Si no recuerdo mal, su padre dejó la casa a su nombre—me recordó Jenks.

¡Oh, aquella casa!

—Sí, pero no es mi casa. Yo se la cedí a Renee y Phil para que siguiera viviendo en ella. Y si no he entendido mal, ellos la vendieron para mudarse a una más lujosa.

No quería hablar a Jenks sobre los términos del contrato por el cual había cedido mi antigua casa a Phil y Renee. Se había tratado del periodo más oscuro de mi existencia y cuanto más arrinconado se quedase en mi memoria, mejor.

Sin embargo, Jenks negó divertido y me enseñó unos documentos. En ellos estaba la firma de mi padre donde me dejaba escrito, bien claro, que yo era la única heredera de sus bienes.

—No se puede vender algo que no pertenece legítimamente. Si usted hizo un contrato verbal con su madre para cederle la casa, éste no es valido. Como mucho ha podido realizar un alquiler.

— ¿Quiere decir que siempre fui la propietaria de la casa?

—Efectivamente. Y como dueña, tendría derecho a pedir la mitad del alquiler a su madre. Pero me temo, que lo poco que les ha quedado de no pagar deudas, lo ha heredado su prima, la señora Ness Black. Su madre la hizo heredera universal de todos sus bienes. Y eso es lo que me lleva a esta reunión.

— ¿Cuál?

—Ayer vino el abogado de la familia Black a verme. Por alguna razón, sabía que yo tenía relación con usted debido a su futuro compromiso con el sobrino de la señora Masen.

Aquella era la pequeña trola que nos habíamos inventado para que la gente no sospechase del enorme parecido de Edward Cullen con el fallecido hijo de Elizabeth. Por lo tanto, tuvimos que meter en el embrollo a Esme y convertirla, de un solo golpe, en hermana de Elizabeth y madre de Edward. Y en cuanto a ser la prometida del sobrino de Elizabeth, todo apariencia. Pero los humanos tenían que simplificar lo que me unía a Edward.

—El caso es que me expuso una interesante oferta de parte de sus representados—continuó Jenks. —El señor Black, que como sabrá se ha presentado como concejal del ayuntamiento de Chicago por el partido demócrata, se ha mostrado muy interesado por obtener esa casa. Más bien, está obsesionado con ella y quiere hacer una oferta para comprársela.

Contuve la risa ante aquellas palabras. ¿Así que el pequeño Jake quería ser el dueño de la misma casa donde había servido? Aquello era una completa ironía del destino. Y yo tenía en mi mano los medios para impedírselo. Sencillamente, por el placer de negárselo.

Luego pensé que sería demasiado rencorosa y una persona como Jake no era lo suficientemente importante para ganarse algo tan fuerte. No me unía nada aquella casa. Tal vez fuese una buena idea librarme de ella.

— ¿Cuánto ha ofrecido Jacob Black por la casa?—Mi antiguo orgullo de señorita de alta sociedad se rebelaba a denominarle señor. No le consideraba un advenedizo por tratarse de un nuevo rico, si no por la forma como lo había conseguido.

Jenks sonrió como si le hubiese tocado la diosa de la fortuna y deslizó lo que parecía un cheque. Al verlo, me sorprendí bastante.

—Es un cheque en blanco—le dije confundida. — ¿Qué demonios está jugando Black?

—No es ningún juego, señorita Swan. El señor Black me ha dado el cheque en blanco para que usted ponga la cifra que crea. Solo es saber cuanto vale su casa para usted.

Estuve a punto de decir que nada. Pero el sencillo hecho hacer gastar el dinero a Jacob me rebelaba mi sentimiento más ruin. Tal vez comprase un coche nuevo a Edward.

—Tiene que haber un precio máximo—me hice la inocente. —No creo que Black estuviese muy contento si yo le doy un precio que no se acerque a la realidad. Podría sentirse estafado por mí y nada más lejos de la realidad.

—El abogado hizo caer que podría estar dispuesto a pagar hasta diez millones de dólares.

Aquello era una autentica sorpresa. Dudaba que pudiese simular la expresión que acompañaba a esa sensación. Jenks sonrió petulante por cogerme desprevenida.

—Es mucho dinero—murmuré incrédula. Incluso rozaba la blasfemia con todo lo que estaba pasando debido a la crisis. Algunas personas, mendigando por las calles, mientras que otras, como los Black, se permitían lujos innecesarios.

—No debería ser demasiado remilgada con el dinero del señor Black. Tiene el suficiente para comprar diez casas como la suya. Si le soy sincero y me deja opinar, yo sí se la vendería.

Estaba claro que Jenks estaba encantado con todo esto. Si conseguía vender la casa por aquel desorbitado precio, él se llevaría un diez por ciento, dado el panorama, era un autentico negocio redondo.

—Está bien—concedí. —Le venderé la casa por diez millones de dólares, señor Jenks. —Cogí la pluma que me extendió y empecé a escribir en el cheque. —Con una condición.

Me mostré muy petulante cuando mudó la expresión de su rostro y pequeñas gotas de sudor hicieron aparición en sus sienes.

— ¿Cuál?—Preguntó cauteloso.

—Ya que usted se lleva un diez por ciento de toda esta transacción, un dinero muy considerable, pienso que tendrá más que suficiente para usted y su secretaria. Por lo tanto, le pediría que no despidiese a Melinda. Con los tiempos que estamos pasando, dudo que encuentre otro trabajo.

— ¿Solo eso?—Parecía bastante relajado y se secó el sudor. —Entonces cuente conmigo.

Terminé de poner la cantidad y de firmar el cheque para entregárselo a Jenks, que lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta como si fuese un puñado de oro.

—Pues entonces, lo único que tiene que hacer es encontrar los papeles de propiedad de la casa y traerlos a mi despacho para dárselos al abogado de los Black. Él se asegurará de hacer valido su cheque. La cita es después de navidad. ¿Le viene bien el día veintiséis?

—Perfectamente—aseguré. Alice me había asegurado que nevaría todas las navidades hasta el mes de enero. Por lo tanto, no habría problemas de salir por el día. Recordé una cosa que me revolvió el estómago. —Señor Jenks—le llamé cuando se acercaba al perchero para coger su abrigo y se volvió para mirarme—, ¿Black y su mujer estarán allí para firmar los papeles de propiedad de la nueva casa?

No estaba en absoluto preparada para enfrentarme a Jacob y su mirada acusatoria. No me había visto en apenas cuatro años, y la ultima vez lo había hecho solo durante cinco segundos de reojo, pero no le habría hecho falta más que eso para saber la verdad de mi nueva naturaleza.

Cualquier cosa proveniente de él, me tendría que dejar indiferente. Sin embargo, odiaría, que a estas alturas, aun me hiciese sentir sucia e insignificante. Como la vez que nos delató a Edward y a mí ante mi madre cuando estuvimos en el lago diez años atrás. Aquel Jacob no era el que quería recordar.

Jenks se rió de mí como si fuese una criatura algo necia.

—Debería saber, señorita Swan, que el señor Black es una persona muy ocupada y es lo suficientemente rico como para no encargarse, personalmente, de trámites tan engorrosos como éste. No es que le sobre el tiempo para que se encargue de recibir a personas que no le aporten nada. Recuerde que él es un político con una gran trayectoria de futuro y está casado con la sobrina del capitán Swan, todo un héroe de guerra. No regalan su presencia ni su tiempo a cualquiera.

En lugar de sentirme humillada ante el insulto de Jacob al ningunearme, me había quitado un gran peso de encima. Incluso, me permití reírme mentalmente de los aires de grandeza que aquel pequeño sirviente de mi casa exhibía. Si comprando mi casa, donde había sido un don nadie le hacía redimir su pasado, yo no era nadie para impedírselo.

¡Que la disfrutase con su flamante esposa todo lo que durase aquella farsa que se había creado!

Al contrario que yo, Edward no se lo tomó demasiado bien. Cuando se fue Jenks salió de la cocina corriendo de un lado a otro, sin dejar de salir de su boca toda clase de palabras malsonantes, haciendo que algún objeto delicado se rompiese al caer al suelo debido a la velocidad a la que éste se propulsaba.

Dawn, que no podía oír todo lo que salía de la boca de su hermano, lejos de estar asustada por estar en medio de un vampiro enfadado, le parecía tan divertido como estar en la pista de un circo.

Estaba a punto de darle una colleja para que se comportase cuando salió al porche y se sentó para ver como caía la nieve. Estuve un rato observándole hasta asegurarme que estaba tranquilo, y entonces, me reuní con él para sentarme a su lado y observar la nieve en silencio.

No dijo una sola palabra, pero me extendió la mano para estrecharla con la mía.

—Ha conseguido bajarte a su nivel—me dijo rompiendo el silencio. —Le has puesto en bandeja lo que siempre ha querido, y, de paso, te ha humillado. ¿Quién se cree que es? Por mucha apariencia con su incipiente carrera política y su esposa de alta clase social, él siempre será un aspirante. ¡Nuevo rico de pacotilla!

No me gustaba que estuviese disgustado, pero me hacía reír que estuviese enfadado. Se preocupaba demasiado por mí. Si no daba importancia al insulto, no tendría el efecto que se proponía.

—Es curioso que seas tú, precisamente, el que te metas con los nuevos ricos—le piqué con cariño. —Tú has sufrido en tus carnes los comentarios chismosos de la antigua sociedad de Chicago. —Abrí los ojos simulando sorpresa e indignación y elevé la voz. —El hijo de un abogado, prometido, a nadie más ni nadie menos, que a la hija del capitán Swan. —Me tapé la boca con un gesto teatral. — ¡Oh, no! Aquí ha pasado algo muy raro. Seguro que tuvieron relaciones pecaminosas y ella está embarazada. ¿Qué se puede esperar de un nuevo rico?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco mientras me reía. Parecía de mejor humor.

—En primer lugar, el nuevo rico era mi padre. Yo ya soy la segunda generación, por lo tanto, debería pertenecer a la clase privilegiada. Además, por favor, no insultes la memoria de mi padre. Él trabajó duramente de forma honrada, o todo lo honrado que un abogado puede hacerlo. Nuestro querido amigo Black ha traspasado todos los límites legales para llegar donde está ahora. —Chasqueó la lengua. —Siempre supe que había algo muy oscuro en él. Me hubiera gustado haberme equivocado por no verte sufrir por él. —Se encogió de hombros. —Eso demuestra que por muy mal que pudiese haberme portado con él en el pasado, no ha sido suficiente.

Se rió al recordar alguna broma infantil de las que Jake era nuestro objetivo.

—Yo no soy el vampiro que puede leer las mentes—le recordé.

Si no hubiese sido por el don de Edward, seguramente, hubiese pensado que se trataba de una antigua rivalidad entre dos hombres. Pero siempre había sido increíblemente intuitivo con la gente y no solía equivocarme. Los celos también podían avivar ese sexto sentido. Esperaba que se diese cuenta que, por ese lado, nunca tuvo rival.

Oí abrir la ventana y Dawn se asomó por ella. Tenía una sonrisa burlona que indicaba que todo el asunto de Jacob le divertía mucho.

—Edward, ¿sabes por qué el chucho ha comprado la casa de Bella?

Por el brillo burlón de sus ojos, estaba segura que él lo sabía, pero decidió seguirla la corriente:

— ¿Por qué, Dawn?

Ésta se tapó la boca para soltar una risa tonta y luego soltó:

—Porque tiene que marcar territorio meando en una alfombra de lujo.

— ¡Dawn!—La regañé. —Eso no ha sido gracioso.

Mentira. Sí lo había sido, pero tenía que ponerme seria para que no perdiese los modales.

—No seas tan dura con ella. —Edward sonreía cruelmente. —Tú sabes tan bien como yo que es la verdad. —Después se volvió a Dawn y la soltó: — ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que había que votar a los demócratas para salir de la crisis?—Dawn asintió: — Pues cuando tengas la edad suficiente para votar y veas al chucho en las listas electorales para el congreso o el senado, haz el favor de dar tu voto al tercer partido. Y si la opción es muy mala, a los republicanos. No podemos permitir que ocurra otra matanza de San Valentín (1). Es tu deber como patriota que Estados Unidos no sea gobernado por gente de esa calaña.

Dawn hizo un saludo estilo militar.

Le lancé una mirada de pocos amigos para que se cortase con sus comentarios.

— ¿Qué?—Me miró inocentemente. —Para que nos gobierne ese perro prefiero dar las llaves de la ciudad al mismo Scarface. Por lo menos no es un matón de poca monta.

—No entiendo por qué insultáis a Jacob de esa manera. Se merece estar en una celda por todo lo que ha hecho, pero creo que no podemos rebajarnos a los insultos para despreciarle.

Edward y Dawn se miraron cómplices y ésta se volvió a reír.

—Al parecer, Bella no entiende que no insultamos al bueno de Jake. Nos limitamos a hacer un retrato fidedigno de él.

— ¡Oh, Ed! Díselo, díselo…—Palmoteó ésta eufórica.

—Está clarísimo. Porque desde que era pequeño, cada vez que veía a Bella, se le dilataban las pupilas, empezaba a babear y no hacía otra cosa que seguirla de un lado a otro como hace tu golden retriever. Si no se le elevaba el rabo y lo empezaba a agitar, era porque no lo tenía.

Dawn no se reprimió más y se descompuso en carcajadas. Edward tampoco simuló más y empezó a reírse a mandíbula batiente.

— ¡Edward! ¡Dawn!—Les grité como si se tratasen de dos niños traviesos. —Eso ha sido lo más grosero que podíais decir de una persona.

Por supuesto, aquello no les hizo parar y Dawn cerró la ventana para continuar riéndose a gusto en el salón.

Le dirigí una mirada de enfado a Edward cuando dejó de reírse.

— ¿Qué?—Se burló.

—Vas a arder en el infierno—le amenacé.

La respuesta típica de él—medio en broma, medio enserio—hubiese sido que no podía ir a un sitio así porque no tenía alma. En su lugar, posó una mano en mi rostro y la adaptó a las formas de éste.

—No se va al infierno por despreciar a semejante persona. —Se puso serio y me acarició la mejilla con su pulgar. —He visto las llamas de éste y he estado a punto de quemarme, por sacrificar mi propia felicidad. Por eso sé que mientras estemos juntos, siempre estaré en el mejor de los cielos a los que podemos aspirar. En mi cielo. —Acercó sus labios a mi frente y me besó delicadamente.

Aquel sencillo gesto hizo que saltase hasta mi nube de mi cielo personal. También mi propia versión del cielo.

—Hablando como dos personas adultas y razonables—me dijo. — ¿Por qué le has dado la satisfacción de venderle tu casa? No ha sido por el dinero. Tienes mucho y tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para acumular lo suficiente para aburrirte de ello. Por lo tanto, cada vez que lo pienso, menos lo entiendo.

— ¿Has sido lo suficiente caballeroso para no leer mi mente?—Enarqué una ceja.

—Por favor—me exigió con un punto de impaciencia.

Me mordí el labio y solté una larga bocanada de aire.

—No había un motivo especial. En realidad, lo he hecho más por mí que por él. Esa casa y yo no tenemos nada que ver.

Mis palabras le confundieron.

—Bella—alargó las silabas en un sonoro suspiro. —Claro que tiene que ver contigo. Se trata de tu casa.

Observé la pequeña estructura que había sido la casa de Edward en su infancia y primera juventud, y comprendí porque Elizabeth había decidido dejársela como herencia a Edward. Ella había tenido mayor visión de futuro que yo misma.

Me moví para empezarme a acoplar sobre su cuerpo y me senté sobre sus piernas. Se limitó a apoyar el peso de su espalda en las paredes de ésta mientras me dejaba acomodarme lo máximo posible para adaptarme más a él. Apoyé mi cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro.

—No es mi casa. Nunca fue mi casa—le contesté. —Una casa es un lugar físico donde se supone que estás a salvo y eres feliz. Y tú y tu familia, al igual que nuestra nueva familia, tenéis mucha culpa de que ésta sea mi casa. —Di un pequeño golpecito al suelo del porche teniendo cuidado de medir mis fuerzas. —Nunca he sido más feliz ni me he sentido más protegida que dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Aun así, cuando no esté dentro de ella como lugar físico, yo siempre estaré en ella. Si su espíritu está conmigo—posé una mano en su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón—, y sus paredes me protegen—cogí sus brazos para colocarlos sobre mi cintura, haciendo que me abrazasen con fuerza—, yo siempre estaré en mi hogar. Tú eres mi hogar, como yo soy el tuyo.

* * *

(1) La matanza del día de San Valentin hace referencia a un ajuste de cuentas ocurrido el día catorce de febrero de 1929 supuestamente perpetrado por Al Capone y miembros de bandas mafiosas rivales.

* * *

Nos acercamos al final chicas. ¿Mantenemos el trato? 1300-1350 rr

Maggie ^^


	31. Marry me

__

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**Al disclaimer más largo: **_Todo lo que se ha empezado alguna vez, tiene que ser acabado. Por lo menos, he intentado ser fiel a ese principio. Y con este fic no ha sido una excepción, aunque tengo que admitir que ha habido epocas que no las tenía todas conmigo, y si no hubiese sido por unas personas maravillosas que siempre han estado ahí para animarme, no creo que hubiese visto la luz. Por lo tanto, no ha sido tanto merito mío, como vuestro. Por lo tanto, solo deciros: Gracias, gracias y gracias. Sois demasiadas para poneros en una lista, pero que sepais que os agradezco cada rr, cada alerta y cada favorito. Y por supuesto, aquellas personas que se han interesado en transimitir este fic a otros idomas y lo han dado a conocer a otras barreras que no son solo el español. Os mereceis un final y mucho más. Y ya que estamos en el final, me gustaría que todas aquellas personas que leeis en la sombra, dieseis alguna señal de vida. No es un chantaje emocional ni una amenaza, pero creo que formais parte de esto y teneis derecho a dejar una pequeña huella en este proyecto.

Y por ultimo, me gustaría dar gracias a S. Meyer, que con sus grandes FALLOS, pero también sus enormes ACIERTOS ha creado el universo twilight.

****

**Y después de todo esto, ¿Creeis que merezco los 1300-1350 rrs? Mi "premio" sigue en pie.**

**

* * *

**_****_

_**Marry me (epilogo)**_

_**

* * *

**_

__

A la mañana siguiente, aprovechando la tregua de nieve de aquel magnifico y gélido día, y que Edward había tenido que ir a la ciudad para arreglar sus papeles de licenciatura, aproveché la ocasión para ir con Dawn al centro comercial.

Me sentía con fuerzas más que suficientes para aguantar una sesión de humanos frenéticos por las compras, y a Dawn contagiándose con el espíritu navideño. Edward y yo habíamos aprovechado la noche mientras ésta dormía y nos fuimos a cazar. Tuvimos que conformarnos con alces y algún ciervo— ¡Esos malditos y apestosos herbívoros!—ya que los pumas se habían trasladado más al norte hasta que pasase la estación más fría. Edward no quería alejarse demasiado para encontrarlos y se tuvo que resignar sin su alimento favorito.

Nunca me había gustado ir a un lugar concurrido de gente, y mis cambiantes circunstancias no lo hacían más fácil. Pero aun así yo no tenía fuerzas para negar nada a una niña en navidad, por lo que me resigné a ponerme mis zapatos de tacón y contener la respiración durante horas. Lo peor de todo era que tendría que volver a la mañana siguiente que viene con Alice y Esme.

Aun así era menos agobiante que años atrás debido a la crisis. Los ricos celebraban no haber perdido sus ahorros y gastaban mucho más. Supuse que era una pequeña compensación.

Dawn me pidió que me fuera un momento para poder comprarme mi regalo de navidad, y una vez que la situé en un lugar muy concreto, me alejé buscando una tienda de fotos. Había decidido no olvidar nada de lo sucedido por muy dramático y duro que me hubiese resultado. Formaba parte de mí, y no quería que los recuerdos humanos se desvaneciesen como una onda en el agua. Había conocido a Edward como humano y no había pena que no pudiese resistirse a todos los momentos felices que me había concedido.

Sabía que no había tantas fotos para representar tantas sensaciones e instantes, pero sería un pequeño recordatorio.

Antes de entrar en la tienda me fijé en las tiendas que había al lado. Una de ellas era una agencia de viajes y ofrecían viajes a Paris por un módico precio. La otra se trataba de una joyería.

Había una idea que me rondaba desde hacía algún tiempo. Solo estaba esperando una señal que me impulsase a tomar las riendas del plan. Y enfrente de mis narices tenía la señal o las señales.

Como estaba harta de comportarme como una heroína luchando contra lo inevitable, decidí dejarme llevar y entré en la joyería.

.

.

.

.

—Aquí no puede estar—me retó Dawn intentando palpar el aire. — ¡No, es imposible! No puedes extender el escudo tanto.

Empezó a ir de un lado para otro, y por cada paso que daba el escudo se iba extendiendo. No podía verlo, pero intuía su presencia protectora. Con el transcurso de los años había aprendido a usarlo con la seguridad de no quedarme atrapada con una niña de diez años dentro de él.

Carlisle me había aconsejado que trabajase con él durante una hora al día para lograr dominarlo por completo, y, en aquel momento, me encontraba muy relajada, tumbada en la alfombra del que había sido mi cuarto, colocando fotos en el álbum que había comprado.

Dawn me miraba como si estuviese loca cada vez que me reía de alguna de ellas. Edward siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer el payaso en las poses, y siempre había que hacer varias repeticiones ante la desesperación del pobre fotógrafo. Hasta que su padre le amenazaba con algún castigo, y entonces fingía comportarse como si fuese un ángel. La excusa que ponía era que le gustaba que yo me riese y quería que así lo hiciese cada vez que observase sus fotos. Y tenía razón; él siempre conseguía hacerme reír cada vez que pasaba el álbum. ¿Cómo podía convertirse en semejante payaso?

Entre todo el desbarajuste de fotos, encontré una de las pocas en las que estábamos nosotros dos con Jacob. Sonreí con nostalgia. Seguramente, aquella foto se habría hecho un poco antes de la declaración de Edward, mucho antes de que empezasen las desavenencias con Jake.

Tenía una bonita sonrisa tan sincera. Ahora me costaba mucho relacionarla con él. Últimamente, se trataba de una dura y cínica mueca en sus labios muy distinta a algo que significase inocencia y felicidad.

Por eso aquella foto era valiosa para mí. Quería tener en mis recuerdos al dulce e inocente Jake que había muerto hacia tanto tiempo.

Una vez se hubo cansado de jugar con el escudo, Dawn se sentó a mi lado y observó, silenciosa, como iba colocando las fotos. De vez en cuando, lo rompía, riéndose de alguna situación.

— ¡Hum!—La oí quejarse. — ¿Por qué las fotos están en blanco y negro?

—Tal vez porque aun no se ha perfeccionado el color (1) lo suficiente para ser realista.

—Sí, pero no sé como vas a recordar todos los detalles si no hay color—observó. — ¿Te acordarás de los ojos que tenía Edward antes? ¿O de que color era el vestido que llevabas cuando os disteis el primer beso? Creo que eso sería importante.

Arrugué la nariz, algo incrédula.

—El azul, verde y rojo que reflejan esas fotos no se corresponde con la realidad. Además solo quiero las fotos como pequeños soportes para mi memoria. Tal vez, no recuerde que mi vestido era azul o malva, pero sí que aquel día fue uno de los más felices de mi vida. Y por sí quiero acordarme del color de los ojos de Edward cuando era humano, puedo mirarte a ti a los ojos. —Le dediqué un guiño cariñoso en su nariz respingona. —Tal vez, no lo sepas porque tú viste a Edward ya cuando se había transformado, pero tenía, exactamente, tu mismo color de ojos. Iguales a los de tu madre. Nunca había visto ese tono de verde. Creo que no hay nada en la naturaleza que lo pueda describir. — Sonreí a mi pesar. —Es curioso. Puedo rememorar en mi mente cada intensidad de brillo que tu hermano tenía en los ojos; incluso la sombra negra que rodeaba el iris. Sin embargo, soy incapaz de recordar el color de los míos.

— ¡Hum!—Dawn hizo un gesto como si se lo estuviese pensando. —Creo que eran marrones. Como el café…bueno, no exactamente ese color. Más bien, como chocolate. —Se mordió el labio, y admitió derrotada: —La verdad, es que estoy tan acostumbrada al color ámbar, que no recuerdo como eran antes. Yo era muy pequeña. Solo tengo referencia por lo que Edward me cuenta. —Se rió. — ¡Sois tan cursis!

Le parecía tan gracioso que no advirtió el pequeño gruñido de advertencia que le dediqué. Lo dejé pasar, y volví a concentrarme en las fotos.

Dawn seguía con el tema del color.

—Edward me explicó que vivíais tanto tiempo y por cada sensación que los humanos experimentábamos, a vosotros se os multiplicaba por mil, que posiblemente, la memoria no os diese para más. Que los pequeños detalles humanos se os colarían.

—En parte, tiene razón—admití. —Por eso quiero el álbum de fotos. No quiero olvidar nada.

—Lo sé—coincidió Dawn muy alegre. —Pero espero que el color se perfeccione.

Medité sus palabras y decidí hacer un pacto con ella:

— ¿Qué tal si tú, todos los años, me mandas una foto? Así, cuando llegue el color, tendré unas cuantas procedentes de ti. Este álbum debe tener cabida para un montón de fotos, y quiero ver como se desarrolla tu vida a través de ellas.

Dawn abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Por supuesto que te enviaré todas las fotos que me haga a partir de este momento. Pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Creo que será un poco difícil mandártelas. No estaréis en un lugar fijo mucho tiempo y será un completo lio.

Me puse un dedo para meditar la situación.

—Creo que se puede resolver el problema. Sencillamente, tú me las dejas en el buzón de esta casa, y, cada cierto tiempo, yo me pasaré a recogerlas.

— ¡Genial!—Exclamó.

De alguna manera, intuí que Dawn cumpliría aquella promesa, aun cuando su mente se fuese amoldando al mundo humano, donde seres como nosotros no tenían cabida. Ella se merecía una vida tranquila fuera de nuestra cobertura. Era la mejor manera de asegurarnos que ningún James la volvería a molestar. Tal vez, con el tiempo, aquel pérfido vampiro de ojos rojos que dejó entrar en su casa solo fuese un mal sueño.

Estaba en la delicada edad en el que la infancia llegaba a su estado crepuscular. Desde aquel momento, su mente se preparaba para sobrevivir en el mundo lógico y rígido de los adultos.

Estaba segura que Dawn intuía que la línea que me separaba de ella estaba empezando a dibujarse con claridad. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos quiso decir una sola palabra sobre aquel hecho inexorable. Dawn se limitó a jugar con la pulsera que le regalé tiempo atrás, y yo seguí ocupando mi mente en recolocar fechas debajo de las fotos.

Al final, Dawn fue la que rompió el silencio:

—El próximo verano estaréis aquí, ¿no?—intentó asegurarme. —No os iréis demasiado lejos para no volver a vernos en verano.

¿Verano? Eso sería plausible. Seis meses en la vida de una preadolescente era mucho menos tiempo de lo que ella se imaginaría. Por lo tanto, para nosotros no era absolutamente nada.

—Si tú quieres…—dudé.

— ¡Claro que quiero!—Exclamó sorprendida. —Siempre querré que volváis a verme. Yo seré feliz con todo el tiempo que me deis.

No me pasó en absoluto inadvertido el plural en sus frases. Sabía muy bien que yo no me iría sola. Y le dolería su ausencia, pero ambas debíamos madurar de distinta manera. A partir de aquel momento, Dawn tendría que hacerlo sola; y yo debería hacerme a la idea de unir mi destino al de otra persona.

Ambas nos miramos y sonreíamos. Tendríamos tiempo de afrontarlo más adelante. Las navidades estaban demasiado cercanas y solo quería celebrarlas con quien consideraba mi familia.

Dawn volvió a reírse. Esta vez parecía dispuesta a hacer una travesura. Lo adiviné por su sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba en los dos hermanos.

Esperé al acecho de lo que estuviese planeando hasta que se acercó a mi oído y me susurró:

— ¿En este álbum también se admiten fotos muy comprometidas de Edward?

¿El magnifico Edward Anthony Masen en una situación comprometida?

— ¿Cuánto de comprometida?

—Mucho.

—Puede haber un pequeño hueco.

—Pues esto fue antes de volver a Chicago. Creo que aun estaba en el internado. Podría tener unos quince años…Resulta que Emmett no se le ocurrió otra cosa que apostar con Edward que sería capaz de besar a cualquier cosa que estuviese debajo del muérdago por cinco dólares. Edward aceptó la apuesta y…

—…Por casualidad, la cosa que estaba debajo del muérdago era Edward, ¿verdad?—Deduje como si la historia se tejiese delante de mis ojos. —Y por supuesto, no podía faltar la cámara inoportuna.

El resto me lo podía imaginar y Dawn asintió con la cabeza sin parar de reírse.

No tenía que extrañarme que detrás de una acción vergonzosa de Edward, la alargada sombra de Emmett actuase. Quizás tuviese razón, y entre Emmett y yo, le estuviésemos empujando a quemarse en el infierno. Solo que él lo haría encantado, siempre y cuando, la llave de éste fuese la lujuria que mi cuerpo al amparo de la noche le producía.

De todas formas, pagaría una pequeña fortuna por ver a Edward en una situación ridícula. Eso igualaría las cosas con respecto a mí.

—Hay que encontrar esa foto—dije con determinación.

Dawn me señaló un pequeño baúl debajo de la cama.

—Si no está ahí, no la encontrarás en ningún otro lugar.

Posiblemente, mis ilusiones infantiles cayesen en saco roto. El sentido del humor de Edward era válido cuando se trataba de los demás. Cuando se centraba en él, se volvía todo de color negro. Seguramente, se habría deshecho de aquella prueba que demostraba que no era tan perfecto como aparentaba.

Le maldije mientras abría el baúl y el olor a lavanda y rosas blancas inundaba la habitación.

Me quedé completamente anonada cuando saqué el vestido de boda que Elizabeth me había comprado diez años antes.

Si no había recibido ya suficientes señales que me avisaban que no podría escaparme de mi destino, ésta era la más clara de todas.

Por primera vez, en lugar de huir precipitadamente, iba en la misma dirección.

— ¡Oh!—Dawn se tapó la boca reprimiendo un grito de sorpresa. — ¡Es precioso!

—Lo sé—murmuré petulante pasando mis dedos por la suave tela de éste. — Lleva esperándome mucho tiempo.

Aun así, me sorprendía la efectividad de Elizabeth para eliminar las manchas de sangre del último incidente. Ni siquiera había un pequeño reguero o esencia que indicase que alguna vez habían existido. Incluso, me maravillaba que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, éste hubiese permanecido impasible al paso del tiempo.

Enseguida Dawn encontró algún defecto.

—Es muy bonito, pero creo que es un poco anticuado. Tiene mucho vuelo, y la tendencia son los vestidos rectos y algo drapeados. Ya sabes, que no marquen curvas.

—Lo sé—admití. —Pero no entiendo mucho de moda. Además, Alice se encargará de tener algo decente para cuando llegue el momento.

Observé que Dawn abría los ojos, completamente sorprendida. Y luego su respiración aumentaba de frecuencia y su corazón empezaba a acelerarse. Señal que estaba enfadada por algo.

Antes de poder preguntarle por qué, ella saltó muy nerviosa:

— ¿Vas a casarte con Edward?

Estaba levantada con los brazos cruzados. Fruncí el ceño, extrañada. ¿Qué le ocurría? Ella siempre había deseado que Edward y yo nos casásemos.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de cerrar algunos ciclos. —La palabra sí aun se me escapaba a mi lógica.

— ¡Que bastardo!—Gritó.

—No seas malhablada—le regañé.

Pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle que le ocurría, y sin disculparse, continuó hablando al límite de romperme los tímpanos:

— ¡No es justo!—Dio una patada en el suelo. —Él prometió que sería una sorpresa. Que te lo diría el día de navidad al abrir los regalos. ¿Ya te ha dado el anillo? Dijo que te pediría matrimonio cuando estuviésemos todos…

— ¿Cómo?—La interrumpí dando un grito.

Al principio, me miró como si me faltase un tornillo, pero, a medida que se iba dando cuenta que yo no sabía nada, se tapó la boca.

— ¡Oh! Creo que he metido la pata hasta el fondo. Porque Edward no se te ha declarado, ¿verdad?

—Últimamente, no. Se estaba portando bastante caballerosamente con ese asunto…

Y ya comprendía el porqué. Solo estaba esperando el momento de pillarme desprevenida. Estaría pensando que si me lo pedía delante de toda nuestra familia yo sería incapaz de negarme.

¡Muy listo!

— ¡Que bastardo!—Esta vez fui yo la que mascullé cruzándome los brazos.

Dawn tenía la cabeza baja y notaba como toda su sangre había bajado a los pies. Estaba increíblemente pálida. Casi tanto como yo.

Edward le había obligado a ser su cómplice y amenazado de todas las formas posibles para que no me contase nada.

La acaricié los rizos para consolarla.

—Se supone que debería ser una sorpresa—susurró apenada y asustada.

Le pasé el brazo por sus frágiles hombros.

—Y te aseguro que lo ha sido. —Aun estaba intentando recuperarme de la impresión.

Se merecía que le dejase plantado y le diese un rotundo no como respuesta para que hiciese el ridículo delante de toda la gente. Pero no podía hacer eso. Ya estaba mentalizada que tenía que pasar. Y que yo sí quería que pasase; eso fue lo que más me sorprendió.

Petulante, sonreí al pensar en los detalles que había comprado en el centro comercial. Esto se había convertido en una partida de ajedrez. Si no podías evitar el ataque, por lo menos adelántate a él. Le tenía que dar gracias por darme el empujón que necesitaba para acabar de decidirme. Aunque, me acabaría vengándome de él. Toda una eternidad me avalaba.

—No te preocupes, Dawn—la animé. —Edward no está en casa y si lo estuviese no se enteraría de lo que hemos hablado. —Señalé el escudo. —Además, después de hablar con él, estará tan feliz que no te hará nada.

—Entonces, ¿no me troceará para dar de comer a los renos de Papá Noel?—Me miró con los ojos brillantes.

—Tienes mi palabra. Solo procura no pensar demasiado delante de él. Intenta concentrar tus pensamientos en lo que quieres que te regale por navidad.

— ¡Oh!—Se le iluminó la cara. —Ya que sabes lo que te espera, ¿qué le vas a decir a Edward? ¿Sí? ¿No?—Empezó a dar pequeños saltitos tirándome del bajo del vestido. — ¡No puedo esperar! ¡Quiero saberlo!

Me mordí el labio para no reírme.

—Lo sabrás en navidad. Antes no—le advertí.

Su cara pasó de la alegría a la decepción en un solo instante. Volvió a fruncir los labios y a respirar posible.

— ¡Eso es muy injusto! Siento que por ser pequeña, todos pensáis que no se puede confiar en mí.

—Guardo mejor los secretos que Edward y tú—le dije ya riéndome.

No le dio tiempo a replicar. Oímos el motor del un coche y pasos en la planta baja. Eran dos personas. Y una de ellas no era Edward. Relajé a Dawn que empezaba a ponerse tensa.

—Vayamos a saludar a Carlisle y Esme. —Le agarré de la mano.

Se dio un golpe en la frente. Algo se le había olvidado.

— ¡Oh, vaya! Se supone que yo debería estar arreglada. Carlisle y Esme me prometieron llevarme al Ballet. Seguramente, me estarán esperando.

— ¿Me lo dices ahora?—Grité.

Se encogió de hombros.

— Estabas muy ocupada para hacerme caso.

En menos de lo que recorría un segundero una vuelta entera al reloj, había replegado el escudo en mí, salido de la habitación para dirigirme a la de Dawn, cogido un vestido y sus complementos de su armario, vuelto a la habitación, desvestido y vestido a Dawn, y aun me sobraba tiempo para hacer algo con su pelo. Por supuesto se quejaba mientras la peinaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a concederla concesiones. Alice y Rosalie lo hubiesen hecho mejor, pero no estaban cuando se las necesitaba.

— ¡Perfecto!—Exclamé cuando vi el resultado e invité a Dawn a que se mirase en el espejo.

Estaba mucho más adorable que aquella pequeña actriz de moda a la que Edward llevaba a ver sus películas. Dawn, no obstante, estaba enfadada y seguramente, estaría esperando un momento de distracción por mi parte para quitarse los lazos de sus trenzas.

—Cuando sea mayor me pondré pantalones como Katharine Hepburn—se quejó.

—Y yo llevaré zapatos planos—le acompañé en su queja. Luego le agarré de la mano para que bajase al comedor: —Carlisle y Esme te están esperando.

Al bajar las escaleras, iba intuyendo las francas sonrisas de éstos en sus rostros a medida que nos hacíamos visibles.

— ¿Qué es lo que vais a ver?—Pregunté.

— ¡Oh! Tío Emmett me ha dicho que es muy bonito. Él va a llevar a Rosalie cuando le cuente si me ha gustado o no. —Le dediqué una mirada burlona. ¿Emmett y Rosalie en el ballet? Seguramente, querría hacerle manitas y quedar como un caballero por pagar la entrada. —Es un cuento de navidad. Se llama El estanque de los patos de Swarovsky. — Se puso el dedo en la mejilla para pensárselo. — ¡No, creo que no era así el nombre! ¡Era El pelacastañas!

Confusa, miré a Carlisle y Esme buscando información sobre aquella obra. ¿Sería un ballet nuevo? Estaba perdiendo la conexión con el teatro a pasos agigantados.

Esme me miró tan sorprendida como yo. Ella tampoco sabía de qué iba el asunto. Carlisle mantuvo una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Dio un pequeño apretón en los dedos de Dawn y la corrigió:

—Seguramente, Emmett tendrá que informarnos sobre las nuevas vanguardias del teatro. Sin embargo me temo jovencita, que Esme y yo somos más clásicos y te llevaremos a ver El cascanueces de Tchaikovski. Y si te gusta mucho, la semana que viene, se estrenará El lago de los cisnes.

¡Emmett y sus intentos de asesinato a la cultura!

Carlisle, divertido, me guiñó un ojo y bajó la voz para que no me oyese Dawn:

—Hasta que no haga de Emmett un hombre como Dios manda, no le dejaré acercarse a la niña. Me asusta su capacidad para corromperla. —Me reí ante sus palabras.

Después soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Puede haber algo tan perfecto como el ballet ruso? Creo que es una de las pocas cosas que no se ha contaminado con la ideología.

Esme empezó a poner el abrigo a Dawn y le dio el abrigo a su marido.

— ¿Tienes las entradas en mano?

Carlisle dio unas palmaditas en el bolsillo de éste. Luego me acarició el brazo y me invitó a unirme al espectáculo.

— ¿Seguro que no te apetece venirte? Es una lastima perderse algo tan hermoso.

Negué con la cabeza agradeciendo la invitación.

—Prefiero quedarme esperando a Edward. No tardará en venir.

Carlisle no comprendió la indirecta y continuó intentando convencerme:

—Él también puede venirse. Incluso podemos irle a buscar a la facultad y…

Se interrumpió cuando Esme le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas.

—Querido, creo que son demasiadas emociones para ella en un día—susurró. —Creo que prefiere descansar un poco. Como a Edward.

Y después me dedicó una brillante sonrisa. Se la devolví, aun maravillada por como podía funcionar su instinto maternal. Había comprendido, sin mirarme apenas, que necesitaba un poco de intimidad con Edward. Le agradecía aquel pequeño regalo adelantado de navidad.

Carlisle, sin haberlo comprendido del todo, no se dio por vencido.

—Por lo menos, podemos quedar después para ver como encienden las luces de navidad.

—Veré lo que se puede hacer—dije sin comprometerme demasiado.

Salí de la casa, acompañándoles hasta el coche.

Noté que algo me mojaba el pelo. Alcé la palma de la mano al aire y un copo de nieve se deshizo en la superficie de ésta. Estaba empezando a nevar.

—Debemos darnos prisa—apremió Carlisle abriendo el asiento del copiloto a Esme. —Me temo que podremos encontrarnos con un buen atasco si no salimos pronto de aquí.

Justo antes de meterse para resguardarse del frío, Dawn se volvió para mirarme y se despidió con la mano.

Quise retener cada hebra de tiempo en mi mente. Estaba completamente adorable con su abrigo azul y su sombrerito marinero a juego y, dedicándome una radiante sonrisa que resaltó sus hoyuelos y el color rojo de sus mejillas. En medio de la nieve, era lo más parecido a un pequeño Cupido.

Una vez el coche arrancó y se fueron alejando, me dispuse a alejarme, cuando encontré unas huellas en la nieve que tenían un rumbo fijo. Sonreí al reconocer al dueño de las huellas y el lugar donde se dirigían. Lentamente, decidí seguirlas como si se tratase el camino dorado que conducía a Oz.

Aquel lago donde había vivido las mejores experiencias estaba completamente congelado, y el color predominante era el blanco. En algún momento, aquello me hubiese parecido deprimente. En este instante, solo era una larga siesta hasta que llegase la primavera.

Edward estaba apoyado en un árbol, contemplando el cielo, aparentemente ausente. Estaba completamente arrebatador con una aureola de nieve rodeando su cuerpo, hermoso como un ángel del invierno.

Intenté acercarme con sigilo para sorprenderle, con la mala suerte que mi tacón encontró con una pequeña piedrecita y estuve a punto de caerme al suelo. Con suerte, unos brazos me rodearon la cintura evitando aquel desenlace.

¿Cómo podía ser tan rápido?

—No sé porque te empeñas en llevar esas armas bajo tus pies—se rió incorporando y acomodándome entre sus brazos.

—Mil vidas no serían suficiente tiempo para domar estos malditos zapatos—me rendí a los hechos. Acomodé mi cabeza en su hombro, intoxicándome con su olor, y le pregunté: — ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú solo en medio de la nieve?

Antes de contestarme, elevó sus ojos hacia el cielo y soltó una bocanada de aire.

— ¡Hum! Antes que se pusiese a nevar, el cielo estaba despejado y se podía distinguir bien las estrellas. Perseo y Andrómeda.

—Perseo y Andrómeda—recordé el cuento que me contó cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Las imágenes me venían a la mente como si hubiesen pasado ayer mismo.

—Más de diez años—Edward hizo el cálculo por mí. Luego, se volvió a reír tontamente: —Eres demasiado vulnerable cuando piensas cosas indecorosas.

Respiré profundamente, abstraída entre el olor procedente de su cuerpo, y la forma que tomaba el vaho expulsado por mí. Éramos unas criaturas, pero aun así, teníamos las ideas de cómo coger las riendas de nuestra vida. Algunas cosas no podían cambiar.

—A mí me gusta la nieve—admití. —Los mejores momentos los he vivido bajo la nieve.

Con cuidado, retiró mi cabeza de su hombro y me alzó la barbilla con sus dedos para enfrentarme a él. Sus ojos estaban completamente relucientes.

— ¿Sabes?—Acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar. —Días antes de ese estúpido baile de navidad que cambió todo, había escrito una carta de Papa Noel. No era por ser un gran creyente en su magia, pero…—suspiró—…creí que no tendría una sola posibilidad. Lo único que escribí en aquella carta eras tú. Solamente quería un pequeño reflejo de lo mucho que yo sentía por ti.

Cerré los ojos, dispuesta a disfrutar al máximo del beso que se aproximaba. Como un pequeño aleteo que provocó una colisión en mi fuero interno. Aún me supo a poco cuando el instante se esfumó.

—…Por eso ahora soy un completo iluminado—susurró entre mis labios.

Me estaba haciendo cosquillas y me reí levemente.

—Y yo que creía que empezaste a creer cuando te trajeron tu primer cochecito de juguete—bromeé. Luego susurré: —No le fue muy difícil concederte el deseo. Mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo, lo único que no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

Me retiró un mechón de mi rostro y me lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

— ¿No te apetecía ir al ballet con Carlisle y Esme?—Preguntó.

Le di un pequeño pico en sus labios después de negar con la cabeza.

—Podemos ir al ballet otro día, cuando nos cansemos de todo el alboroto que va a ver en casa. —Imitó mi gesto de poner los ojos en blanco. A pesar de adorar a nuestra familia, la intimidad era algo que se haría cada vez más escasa. —Además, hay algo que quería darte.

Abrió los ojos de repente, desconfiando de mí. Sonreí con cierta petulancia, el escudo estaba funcionando esta vez.

—Se supone que los regalos se deben dar la noche de navidad—fingió regañarme. — ¿Qué ejemplo le daríamos a Dawn si nosotros mismos rompemos las costumbres?

—Tú me has dado un regalo. Además, quiero que lo compartamos antes de darlo a conocer a nuestra familia.

—Asústame—se resignó.

Ignorándole, metí la mano en el bolso de mi chaqueta y busqué el fajo que tenía. Edward no pudo reprimir una carcajada nerviosa cuando le tendí aquel paquete con la insignia de la agencia de viajes. Seguramente, era lo último que se esperaba por mi parte.

—No quema, Edward—repliqué irónica cuando él dudaba en cogerlo o no.

Finalmente, después de algunas reticencias, decidió cogerlo de mis manos ya abrirlo.

— ¿Paris?—Leía el billete. —Sí, es Paris…

—Quiero comprobar si es lo mismo estar sola que acompañada…

—No creo que lo sea—dijo distraído fijándose en las fechas. —Se supone que Paris es la ciudad del amor… ¡Hum!...Las fechas. El billete dice que salimos el treinta y uno de enero. Es un poco precipitado, ¿no crees?

—Es el momento más adecuado para hacerlo, Edward.

Parecía bastante feliz con la idea de irnos a Paris, sin tener en cuenta mi prisa repentina por hacerlo de inmediato.

—Cuando estuve en Francia estaba muy lejos de Paris y no tuve tiempo para realizar una pequeña escapada—contó omitiendo el penoso recuerdo de por qué estuvo en Francia por aquella época. —Ir contigo es mejor de lo que me hubiese imaginado. Aunque estar contigo en los círculos del inferno sería mi paraíso.

—Coincido de pleno contigo.

— ¡Es el mejor regalo de licenciatura que podías darme!

Se dispuso a besarme de nuevo, pero se lo impedí posando un dedo en sus labios. Intenté permanecer serena para no delatar mis emociones.

—No es el regalo de licenciatura—negué con la cabeza. —Es nuestra luna de miel. Lo cual significa que antes del treinta y uno de enero, debemos estar casados. Y si nos apuramos un poco, deberíamos hacerlo antes de acabar el año.

Sorprendido, parpadeó un par de veces y luego se rió de manera histérica.

—Vale, ésta ha sido buena. Deja de bromear.

—Lo estoy diciendo muy enserio—le aseguré. —Nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida.

— ¡Ah!

Intenté mantener la compostura ante la expresión de su rostro, aunque se me hacía difícil. Pero era la verdad. Era ahora o nunca.

—Veamos si lo entiendo—se pellizcó el arco de la nariz—, cuando la ocasión lo requería, tú siempre has dicho que no. Y ahora, que podemos vivir como queramos, sin que nadie nos censure nada…es ahora cuando quieres…

—Siempre hemos ido contracorriente con lo que los demás han pensado. No es porque sea lo correcto; es lo que quiero en este momento. Te quiero ahora y siempre…

Saqué de mi abrigo la pequeña cajita que contenía una simple alianza de oro, la abrí y me dispuse a colocárselo en su dedo corazón.

—Edward Anthony Cullen—me puse solemne—, prometo amarte y respetarte desde ahora hasta el resto de mis días como tu amante y fiel compañera, ¿me aceptas como esposa?

El anillo encajaba en su dedo a la perfección como un apéndice de su cuerpo. Aun no acababa de reaccionar.

— ¡Hum!—Carraspeó al fin: —Así que de eso se trataba. Tenías que hacerlo al revés y declararte tú a mí para que accedieses a casarte conmigo. Si lo hubiese sabido antes, me hubiese ahorrado unos cuantos años.

—Si quieres, para hacerlo más solemne, me pongo de rodillas y vuelvo a repetirlo.

—Pues…—hizo como si lo estuviese considerándolo—creo que eso le daría un cierto toque más convencional.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Venga ya! ¿Tu sentido de la caballerosidad me va a hacer arrodillarme para pedir tu mano?—Me dedicó una sonrisa petulante y puse los ojos en blanco. — ¡Oh! Se me va a mojar la falda, pero si no hay más remedio…

Me dispuse a hacerlo, cuando, riéndose, me cogió de los hombros y me impulso hacia arriba, permaneciendo a su misma altura.

—Te creo—me aseguró.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

Acogió mi rostro entre sus manos y juntó su frente con la mía.

—No sabes cuanto me has hecho esperar—susurró.

Y me besó con pasión.

Me concentré tanto en la forma en que sus labios se amoldaban en los míos que todo me daba vueltas. Era el mismo efecto que haber bebido dos copas de absenta con la euforia atacando sin cesar mis nervios. Mil veces más intenso y desconocido que en el pasado.

La nieve se centraba a nuestro alrededor.

Cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos y volví a la realidad, me vi entre sus brazos como si fuese una recién desposada. Me reí cuando me quitó los zapatos y los lanzó al lago. Debido al impacto, se rompió el hielo.

—Señora Cullen…—musitó. —Suena bien.

— ¿No hubieras preferido señora Masen?

—Vas a ser mi esposa… ¿Qué demonios importa como te apellides?

—Lo más importante ya está hecho. De los detalles insignificantes ya se encargará Alice.

—No desestimes a Esme y a Elizabeth para volvernos locos durante el tiempo que se tarden en realizar los preparativos.

Hice una mueca al imaginarme el tormento de tiendas y preparativos. Me extrañaría mucho que no hubiese visto esta escena y que al día siguiente no apareciese con miles de bolsas en sus manos para los preparativos. Sería fuerte por todo lo que tendríamos que vivir de ahora en adelante.

Y hablando de…

—Edward—le llamé. — ¿No crees que tú deberías ponerme un anillo? ¿Qué tal ese que tienes en el bolsillo desde hace más de cuatro años y que ibas a darme la noche de navidad en presencia de todos?

Me dedicó aquella sonrisa torcida que tenía la virtud de volverme loca.

—Si no te distrajeses tan fácilmente, te hubieras dado cuenta que el dedo corazón de tu mano izquierda tiene un bonito anillo de pedida.

Sorprendida, me fijé en mi mano y vi mi antiguo anillo de pedida en mi mano. Seguía igual que hacía diez años, solo que se había añadido una piedra más. Un bonito zafiro tan brillante como las estrellas del cielo.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho?—Pregunté atónita.

—Soy rápido—repuso presumido. —El vampiro más rápido. Pero pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta.

—Espero que no seas igual de rápido con lo que realmente importa—recordé detalles indecorosos.

Aquello lo hizo reír.

— ¡No te preocupes, señorita!—Me aseguró. —Algunas cosas es mejor que se hagan a fuego lento.

Y después de un nuevo beso, con el eco de nuestras risas, me llevó adentro de la casa.

Así fue como uní el hilo de mi vida con el de Edward. Aun siendo conscientes que algunas veces los cielos se nublarían sin dejarnos ver las estrellas, y las paredes se llenasen de fotos de 10x15 en blanco y negro, estaba completamente segura, que estando juntos se haría más fácil esperar a cielos estrellados y paredes llenas de fotos con color…

…Incluso cuando en el momento de mayor efusividad, el teléfono nos interrumpía, y al descolgarlo, apartabas el auricular para no quedarte sorda debido a que tu querida hermana empezaba a explicarte los planes que tenía para el acontecimiento. La paciencia era algo que se iría ejercitando con el tiempo.

__

_

* * *

_

(1) Las primeras fotos en color aparecieron en 1915, pero debido a su dificultad para realizarlas y a su escasa calidad, se siguió usando el blanco y negro hasta mediados de los treinta.


	32. Epilogo II

**Disclaimer**: Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de liarles un poco.

**Dedicatoria especial:** No. No voy a volver a escribir de este fic. Digamos que este epilogo extra es algo especial. Tenía pensado escribirlo para dar el final justo a esta historia y no acababa de decidirme en escribirlo y como escribirlo. Y entonces,** palabra de humo**, (Isuky) volvió a aparecer de la nada, y después de hacerme un favor enorme, se me ocurrió que este era el momento. Su cumpleaños fue ayer (Antes de ayer) pero eso ha sido culpa mía, me retrasé, pero espero que merezca la pena.

Muchisimas felicidades, preciosa y disfruta de tu regalo. Y a las demás, sed buenas y dejad rrs como regalo de cumpleaños. Dentro de unos días, vereis la maravilla que ha hecho esta chica. Merece la pena.

Palabra de Maggie.

También, esto en parte, Isuky lo tendrá que compartir con aquellas personas que gastando su **tiempo en leer y dejar un comentario**, han contribuido a esta historia. Este epilogo también va por vosotras, lectoras de fanfiction. Muchisimas gracias:

Maggie ^^)

* * *

La infancia es el reino donde nadie muere_**-Edna St. Vicent Millay**_

* * *

_**Epilogo II**_

* * *

_**Chicago; diciembre de 1941.**_

* * *

—Esos enanos de piel amarilla nos están preparando una buena jugarreta…—hipó el señor Pitt retirándose cuando me dispuse a desinfectarle la herida. —Me tocó luchar con ellos en la gran guerra y me reitero que no son de fiar. Si yo fuese ese cojo con ínfulas de aristócrata, me prepararía para darles una buena patada en el culo…

— ¡Ey! No creo que sea políticamente hablar así del presidente Roosevelt aunque sea cierto…

Soltó una cantidad de improperios dedicados a mi madre cuando le empecé a limpiar la herida de su frente con alcohol. Le ignoré con una sonrisa en los labios. Era habitual que el viejo y borrachín señor Pitt—héroe de la gran guerra anterior a ésta—estuviese involucrado en alguna pelea dos veces por semana.

— ¡El alcohol sólo sirve para una cosa!—Protestó.

—No creo que esto esté demasiado bueno. No está lo suficiente destilado para cogerse una cogorza—le contesté divertida.

— ¡Bah! ¿Qué sabrás tú? ¡Dame un vaso con hielos y haré de este mejunje algo bebible! Seguro que será mejor que lo que sirvan en ese antro de mala muerte que tenéis al lado…La enfermera tendría menos cara de amargada si se tomase una copa decente…

No pude evitar sonreírle mientras pedía una aguja e hilo para coserle la herida. Una desdeñosa enfermera me la dio de mala gana. No le gustaba que una mujer más joven que ella, y apenas terminada la carrera, fuese su jefa.

Hacía más de veinte años, la mayoría de las mujeres habíamos ganando nuestro derecho a voto, pero aún había muchas barreras que romper.

Cuando entré en la universidad para estudiar medicina, sólo éramos catorce mujeres frente a doscientos hombres, convirtiéndose, año tras año, en una lucha campal donde debíamos dar todo. Consciente de ser mejor médico que mis compañeros masculinos, me tocó trabajar el doble de lo que se les exigía a ellos. El esfuerzo había merecido la pena, muy a pesar de enfermeras clasistas y pacientes recelosos de ser examinados por una mujer con bata.

Por eso me gustaba el señor Pitt. Nunca me había prejuzgado y no tenía problema que le escayolase un brazo o le cosiese una herida. Yo era su médico y nadie más.

—Señor Pitt, ¿vuelve a molestar a la doctora Masen?—increpó una voz de suave acento inglés que le hacía cantar las palabras.

Aquella voz que me recordaba que, bajo mi flamante titulo de doctora, se escondía una joven de veintidós años que se ruborizaba como una colegiala ante su presencia—mi piel pálida no me sacaba del apuro—y, por unos instantes, perdía la concentración en lo que estaba haciendo.

Se trataba de Will Tunner. Mi compañero de facultad. Rubio, chispeantes ojos azules, sonrisa permanente en su rostro, hermoso hasta dolerte los ojos de verle y, sobre todo, profesional y entregado con la medicina sin perder su flema británica. Para mí, era la representación de todos mis ideales al querer ser médico. Y encarnaba a alguien que me pareció haber conocido hacía mucho tiempo; o quizás se tratase del vestigio de mi imaginación infantil.

El señor Pitt bufó al notar el frío metal de la aguja sobre su piel y empezó a gritar cuando me torcí.

— ¡Por todos los demonios!—Le gritó a Will. —La doctora y yo nos entendíamos hasta que apareció usted con su maldito culo inglés de marica y empezó a desconcentrarla. ¡No quiero que usted me toque! Ella es mejor médico que usted.

—No me cabe la menor duda—le respondió impasible. Luego, me pareció que me dedicaba una sonrisa.

— ¡Pues no la desconcentre con su sonrisa de Lord!

—Lo controlo, doctor Tunner—le aseguré. —El paciente doscientos seis se ha quejado de los puntos de la operación. Les he examinado y hay peligro de infección.

Se alejó dos cortinas de mí, y sin despegar del todo los ojos de mí, empezó a examinar al paciente.

Al señor Pitt no le estaba gustando nada como estaba dando las punzadas y me insultó. Como venganza, cogí un extremo más estrecho de hilo y le cosí un punto más tirante. Por supuesto, me llamó inepta incompetente y que hablaría con el presidente—el difunto presidente Wilson—para que me degradase a barrer las calles.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vigilaba cada movimiento de Will. Aparentemente, parecía muy profesional, curando la herida, pero sus ojos se desviaban hacia mí en un intercambio audaz de miradas.

Fingía bajar la mirada, avergonzada y concentrarme en mi cometido, pero, haciendo caso omiso de los consejos de higiene hospitalaria, me intentaba colocar un mechón detrás de la oreja. En mi fuero interno, me maldecía por tener un cabello compuesto de bucles indomables y, para empeorar la situación, llevar un gorro de goma por medidas sanitarias.

Cuando era pequeña, mi cabello era rubio dorado, estilo Jean Harlow (1) o Shirley Temple (2), pero, a medida que iba creciendo fue adquiriendo un color rojizo hasta resultar la misma mezcla extraña de tono broncíneo que mi madre y mi difunto hermano tenían.

Mis antiguas compañeras de clase se burlaban de mí; junto a mis ojos verdes, debería haberles parecido una bruja. Lejos de abochornarme por ello, me hacía sentir orgullosa. Marcaba carácter y decisión para tomar las riendas de mi propio hilo de vida. Sonreí petulante, al recordar que ninguna de aquellas niñas engreídas había hecho algo más que casarse con buenos partidos y convertirse en dóciles amas de casa.

Y con todo mi carácter, era incapaz de controlar la temperatura de la piel de mis mejillas cuando me ruborizaba y los latidos de mi corazón, frenético, cuando Will entraba a la sala de consultas y todas mis emociones se concentraban en un solo punto. Aquella mañana, todas esas sensaciones iban acompañadas de música de jazz. Lo que siguió después, me hizo imposible olvidar aquel día que comenzaba tan apacible.

Como si el mundo se hubiese detenido, y con el algodón empapado de yodo sobre la herida del señor Pitt, fui incapaz de mover un solo dedo cuando la programación se interrumpió el programa musical y la espectral voz de un locutor de radio daba la noticia.

—Información de ultima hora: A las siete de la mañana, según hora del Pacifico, se ha producido un ataque sobre la base militar de _Pearl Harbor_ en la isla de Oahu perteneciente a Hawai. Se ha confirmado que ha sido un ataque perpetrado por el ejército japonés, que sin una declaración de guerra, han bombardeado varios barcos y cargueros de la flota norteamericana. No se tiene constancia del número de muertos o heridos, pero según sondeos no oficiales podrían estimarse a más de un millar…

— ¡Lo sabía!—Interrumpió el señor Pitt la consternación general. — ¡Esos japoneses aliados con el demonio alemán nos la tenían jurada! ¡Ahora van a ir todos al infierno! ¡Guerra! ¡Guerra!...

La jefa de las enfermeras le mandó callar. El locutor había anunciado que el presidente Roosevelt se dirigiría a la nación en breve para anunciar el mismo discurso que había dado en la cámara del senado.

En la sala podría haber más de trescientas personas entre médicos, pacientes, enfermeras y personal sanitario y no sanitario, con tal cantidad de gente aquello era un caos; por primera vez, se hizo tal silencio mientras el presidente nos instaba a declarar la guerra a Japón y a las potencias del eje (3) que juré que los latidos de mi corazón se expandían por toda la sala. Al sentir sobre mí los ojos de Will, casi me hizo entender que así era.

Y al fijarme en él, podía ver la lucha interna en la que se debatía.

Se había sentido como un tránsfuga por no haber combatido en su país dos años antes por estar estudiando medicina en Estados Unidos, y esta era su oportunidad de resarcirse y luchar por su país natal y el de acogida.

Y con el sentimiento de una nación herida pidiendo a gritos entrar en una guerra ya declarada, me di cuenta que una parte de mí estaría en el frente de batalla si Will se iba de mi lado.

.

.

.

Al salir del hospital, me protegí con el abrigo y empecé a caminar con cuidado para no resbalarme con las placas de hielo. Había nevado por tercera vez en este año. Aquel día, la idea de la nieve no había entusiasmado ni siquiera a los niños. No tenían ganas de jugar y la gente no se anticipaba a preparar las fiestas de navidad. Este año no habría nada que celebrar.

Chicago siempre había sido un hervidero; por eso me producía un terror tan ilógico como encontrarme en las entrañas de una ciudad fantasmal. Había gente por la calle, pero estaba alienada hacia un solo objetivo.

Los hombres, esperar a ser llamados a combatir; las mujeres, preparándose mentalmente para soportar la ausencia de sus padres, hermanos, maridos e hijos.

Había pasado varias horas desde la declaración de guerra y ya me estaba agobiando la atmosfera de la ciudad.

Abrí el bolso y me encontré con un sobre lleno de fotos mías. Había adquirido una extraña costumbre—casi una promesa hacia alguien que no recordaba—y que yo, por agarrarme a mi infancia, seguía manteniendo.

Aquel era un momento idóneo para hacerlo.

.

.

.

Conduje hasta la casa donde mi madre y yo pasábamos todos los veranos.

Lo que el sol, los caminos verdes y el azul del lago hacia un lugar de ensueño estilo _Sueño de una noche de verano, _el contraste entre el blanco y el gris hacía de aquel sitio un lugar inhóspito, con cierta aura de magia oscura. Exactamente donde vivían los monstruos.

Yo misma había jugado con uno en mi más tierna infancia. Y no había tenido miedo de él. Se había mostrado amable y dispuesto a aguantar mis caprichos de niña mimada. Sin embargo, los monstruos seguían siendo monstruos, y sus ojos rojos debían haberme advertido que había ciertos peligros en mis ensoñaciones infantiles. Él sólo quería hacer daño a la princesa que había evocado mi imaginación para que jugase conmigo y me contase cuentos. Siempre había creído que esa era la función de las princesas. Y mi princesa tenía mucha imaginación.

Entré en la casa casi de puntillas y mirando, sigilosa, por cada rincón temiendo que mi presencia rompiese la extraña magia de aquel lugar.

— ¿_J_, estás ahí?—recordé el nombre que había puesto a mi monstruo de ojos rojos.

Luego me reí ante el silencio que recibí como respuesta. _J _no podría responderme nunca. Yo le había matado.

No exactamente yo; pero una parte de mí, evocó a un héroe—un hermoso joven de cabello idéntico al mío y ojos dorados—que venció al monstruo y rescató a la princesa para casarse con ella y llevarla a un reino donde los adultos no tenían acceso.

En el mundo infantil bastaba imaginar que tenías una espada en la mano para clavarla en las entrañas del dragón. Cuando llegas al mundo adulto, te dabas cuenta que no bastaba desearlo para que se cumpliese.

Si eso fuese así, Hitler debería estar muerto y no habría guerra que lo engullese todo a su paso.

Hitler era mucho peor que _J_. Y ni siquiera imaginármelo como una simpática caricatura que Charlie Chaplin (4) había intentado inculcarnos cuando íbamos al cine servía para poder matarlo en mis pesadillas.

Dejé el sobre en una mesa, como cada vez al año, y me dispuse a salir de allí. No podía traer nada bueno transgredir la magia de un lugar durante mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

Mi madre parecía haber hecho un pacto con el diablo. La visitaba siempre que mis guardias y mis jornadas de clase me dejaban, y siempre me sorprendía su aspecto.

Tal vez hubiese más arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y en la comisura de sus labios, su espalda se hubiese encorvado y tuviese que caminar con bastón. Pero en su pelo cobrizo y cortado a la última moda había vestigios de dos canas recientes, y sus ojos verdes brillasen con fuerza.

No mencionamos en ningún momento el tema de la guerra mientras tomábamos el té y hablábamos sobre su futura jubilación.

—Se me haría mucho más llevadera si tuviese un par de nietos a los que cuidar—me decía inocentemente aunque sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

Yo bebía mi té y simulaba una sonrisa nerviosa en Will. Con mi madre era inútil mantener secretos.

—Debería hacerte otra radiografía en la espalda—cambié de tema. La inminente partida de Will me ponía de mal humor y me entristecía.

Mi madre bufó ante la idea.

— ¡Ese aparato del demonio! Me siento muy desnuda ante él. Si te molestases en buscar un buen partido, no estarás obsesionada con ese aparato. No puede ser bueno tanta exposición a los…

—Se llaman rayos X, mamá—le expliqué tranquilamente. —Y el descubrimiento de Röenger (5) es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a la ciencia médica. Además, más respeto por mi futura tesis, ¿quieres?

— ¿Finalmente te decantas por la radiología, Dawnie?

—Es algo relativamente nuevo y con mucho futuro. Me gusta.

— ¿Sabes lo que yo quiero para el futuro, cielo? Un par de nietos con los que jugar y ejercer de abuela.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Mi madre se había mostrado muy progresista en ciertos ámbitos, pero siempre había deseado lo mismo que cualquier mujer cercana a la ancianidad. Un hogar lleno de nietos ruidosos.

Después de la merienda, toqué algunas piezas de música en el piano. No me consideraba una pianista consumada pero lograba tocar algo de Beethoven sin desafinar y mi madre lo agradecía.

Una vez hube terminado, mi madre insistió en llevarme a casa del senador Black para escuchar un concierto de violín. Accedí a regañadientes ante las palabras de ésta:

—Quedarte en casa, lamentándote, no servirá para que Hitler firme un armisticio. Lo hecho, hecho está y no podemos cambiarlo. El mejor favor que podemos hacer ahora por nuestro país es mantener la calma y seguir como hasta ahora.

Era la primera vez que mencionaba la guerra en aquella tarde. Se volvió hacia la ventana, mirando sin ver como caía la nieve y murmuró para sí:

—La segunda guerra mundial. Creí que no viviría lo suficiente para volver al mismo punto de retorno.

Me acerqué a ella y posé su mano en el hombro, sinceramente, para calmar el miedo a lo que pudiera pasar a partir de ese momento.

Con su instinto maternal, adivinó lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza y me sonrió tiernamente.

—Vayamos a cambiarnos, cariño. Tenemos que hacer algo con tu pelo. Me da la sensación que al doctor Tunner le gusta suelto…

.

.

.

No hablamos una sola palabra durante el camino a la casa de los Black; como una madre sabía lo que podía pasarse por la mente de su hija me apretó la mano antes de que mis palabras saliesen de mi boca. Había algo que me había hecho pensar.

—Después del anuncio del presidente, ha habido enfermeras, en realidad media plantilla, que han decidido ser voluntarias en el frente para curar a los heridos…

—Te preguntabas si tú podrías hacer lo mismo—terminó la frase por mí.

— ¡Quiero hacer algo para ayudar a mi país! ¡Los hombres no son los únicos héroes de la historia!

Se tomó una tregua para tomar aire y susurró:

—Sabes que no puedo detenerte, tomes la decisión que tomes, pero el orgullo de los hombres les impide ver la diferencia entre heroísmo y estupidez. Es absurdo medio curar a un combatiente que tiene el doble de posibilidades de morir que cualquier persona. Además, no cuentas con demasiados medios para ejercer la medicina correctamente allí. El frente de batalla no es tu lugar, Dawn.

Impotente, retiré mi mano de la de mi madre.

—No soy una persona que me guste quedarme de brazos cruzados. Tengo que hacer algo por mi país.

—Cierto—admitió Elizabeth. —Y tu país ahora necesitará una radióloga que haga radiografía a los niños y mujeres de esos combatientes. Ellos van a ser los que hagan funcionar el país mientras todo este desbarajuste acaba.

Me sonrió, cómplice y volvió a cogerme de la mano.

—Además, tengo la sensación que el doctor Tunner tendrá un aliciente para volver a casa si sabe que le estarás esperando—hizo palabras mis pensamientos más recónditos.

Se lo agradecí con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y ella se sintió satisfecha de haberme quitado de la cabeza las ideas sobre la guerra y el heroísmo. Seguramente, la tuvo que haber oído mil veces por boca de Edward—aquel hermano mayor que nunca conocí—, y la sombra de perder a un hijo en la guerra nunca la abandonaría; aun cuando ella siempre hablaba de él como si nunca hubiese muerto en Francia.

Entre el chofer y yo ayudamos a salir a mi madre del coche y la agarramos para que no se cayese. La noche mostraba una atmosfera fría que indicaba que volvería a nevar.

La casa del senador Black y su familia era uno de los edificios más elegantes de Chicago. Siempre que pasaba por ahí, mi boca se abría de admiración. Y aquella noche no sería menos.

Mi madre no se mostraba tan impresionada.

— ¿Habías estado allí antes?—Le pregunté atónita.

Asintió.

—Muchas veces. Esta casa perteneció al padre de una persona a la que estimo mucho. —Suspiró. —Espero que el señor Jacob Black se haya hecho merecedor de habitar en ella.

Tal como ella había previsto, nadie de la sociedad selecta de la ciudad se había quedado en casa lamentándose por el país. A su manera, rendían homenaje a las victimas de Pearl Harbor.

Entre las caras conocidas, me sorprendió ver a mi apuesto Will, vestido con un elegante frac negro, representado el vestigio de la elegancia. Mi corazón fue más elocuente que mis palabras balbuceantes.

Me vio y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Señora Masen—saludó educadamente a la inglesa a mi madre. —Doctora Masen.

Una parte de mí se sintió decepcionada por no oír mi nombre en su voz. Mi madre, más espabilada que yo, se cogió de su brazo y empezó a hablar animadamente con él, mientras me resignaba a caminar tras sus pasos.

El tema de la guerra volvió a surgir cuando Will mencionó que pilotaría en el comando _Stardust_ y su avión tenía nombre de estrella.

—Perseo—nombró.

—Muy adecuado—coincidió mi madre. —Veo que le gusta la mitología, doctor Tunner.

—En realidad nunca me había interesado por ella. Por lo menos no, hasta hace unos meses, haciendo una guardia oí a una de mis compañeras contarle a un niño ingresado una historia sobre una princesa que tiene que ser sacrificada a un monstruo marino para salvar a su pueblo, pero un héroe que cabalgaba por los cielos a lomos de un caballo alado, la vio, se enamoró de ella y la rescató para llevársela a las estrellas y vivir siempre juntos…

Tuve que sentarme cuando las piernas me dejaron de responder.

Una de las noches de guardia, había estado contando aquella historia a alguno de los niños ingresados y que no habían podido dormir. Desde que tenía memoria, se había tratado de mi historia favorita que siempre me la tenían que contar antes de irme a dormir. Incluso ahora, tenía que recordarla para conseguir un sueño relajado.

Había pensado que me encontraba sola. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que Will estuviese tan atento a mis palabras.

Mi madre le dedicó una sonrisa significativa y se sentó a mi lado.

—Empiezo a comprender porque rechazaste a Arthur Crowley. Tu doctor se da cierto aire a alguien que conozco y admirabas mucho cuando eras pequeña.

Negué con la cabeza intentando hacer memoria. No me venía nadie a la cabeza que tuviese la milésima de la esencia de Will. No nadie real.

—Dawn—musitó mi madre tristemente—, has crecido tan deprisa…

Se centró en el escenario el gran salón cuando el senador Jacob Black se puso de pie, agarrando la mano de su bonita esposa y haciendo gala de sus cuatro hermosos y disciplinados hijos, se dirigió al escenario y soltó un discurso para exaltar el espíritu patriota en nuestros corazones.

—Una vez, nuestra gran nación, estuvo en peligro, pero salimos airosos y fortalecidos. Durante la gran guerra, yo era demasiado joven para participar en la gloria de nuestros soldados. Decidí entrar en la elite política para servir lo mejor posible a mi país. Pero, ahora, en las horas más lúgubres de nuestra madre patria, Dios ha escuchado mis oraciones y puedo derramar mi sangre por ella…

Por supuesto, aquella patraña de discurso se llevó todos los aplausos más efusivos y las mujeres sollozaron.

Hice una mueca demasiado irónica para ser una sonrisa. Jacob Black era un político y yo recelaba de los de su clase. Se decía que había escalado muy rápido y se trataba de uno de los senadores más jóvenes de nuestra nación. Y ahora tenía su guerra para hacer campaña electoral hacia la Casablanca.

No creía que Dios fuese tan cruel para hacer morir a millones de seres humanos y que Jacob Black sucediese a Roosevelt. Por supuesto, el toque femenino y abnegado de la señora Black sobre donar dinero a las viudas y huérfanos de la guerra, era enternecedor…

¡Alto! ¿Ya estaban contando el número de soldados muertos en combates no empezados? Esto era realmente escalofriante.

Me movía inquieta en la silla y maldecía a mi madre por haberme llevado a aquel mitin encubierto. Descubrí que ella estaba haciendo el mismo gesto que yo con los labios y sus gestos tomaban aires resignados.

_Paciencia_, parecía decirme, y cuando estaba a punto de pedirla que nos fuésemos de allí, cuando se apagaron las luces y la cortina se retiró dando lugar a una reducida orquesta.

Nada más dejar que el solista tocase la pieza principal, las notas musicales penetraron hasta el fondo de mi ser, produciéndome la sensación de poder dejar este mundo después de oír algo tan sublime como aquella melodía. Cada cadencia del violín arrancaba una lágrima de mis ojos hasta que descubrí, al final de la pieza, que estaba llorando como una niña pequeña.

Me las sequé con impaciencia para poder unirme a aquella salva de aplausos que recibía por su soberbia interpretación. Sólo que me esperaba encontrar con un violinista y no una mujer tan hermosa que sólo podía evocarse a través de la mente pura de un niño porque su imagen me había perseguido toda mi infancia y no había cambiado nada.

Pálida hasta lo espectral, compuesta de la materia de los sueños, y elegante con su largo cabello casi negro y tan espeso que no cabría entre mis dos manos, aquella hermosísima representación de la esencia de una mujer había rendido al publico a sus pies.

Me sorprendió que el Jacob también la mirase fijamente como si se tratase de una aparición. Ella no pareció turbarse ni darse por aludida ante su presencia, y con un gesto rápido y gracioso, hizo una reverencia al publico que rompió en más aplausos si podría imaginarse. Después, tan etérea como parecía, desapareció ante la estupefacción de Jacob.

.

.

.

Aquella visión se encontraba a escasos metros de mí, cuando, en un descanso y a escondidas de una exigente Elizabeth Masen, salí a fumar.

En ningún momento pareció darse cuenta que vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos, —o la ausencia de ellos—, ya que se encontraba casi recostada en una esquina, estática como si fuese parte del escenario del edificio. Casi podría jurar que ni siquiera respiraba.

Estaba a punto de romper a nevar, pero, por la manera descuidada que llevaba su abrigo de piel, parecía ser inmune al frío.

Sus hermosos ojos parecían mirar un punto muerto en el aire como si estuviese impaciente porque empezase a nevar.

Estaba echando la segunda calada al cigarro, cuando noté cerca de mis labios, una ráfaga de aire gélido que me lo arrancó de la boca y lo tiró al suelo.

"_No está bien que fumes, Dawn_", me pareció oír una voz cantarina que se fundía con el aire.

Pero no había nadie.

Me agaché en el suelo para rescatar los últimos vestigios del cigarro cuando descubrí que este había sido machacado. Había una huella en la nieve de un zapato perteneciente a un hombre.

Cuando volví a mirar a aquella extraña mujer, se encontraba completamente entrelazada al cuerpo de un hombre, fundiéndose en un profundo beso.

No logré ver los rasgos de él, pero me llegó un reflejo de su cabello con la misma tonalidad castaña rojiza que tenía el mío.

Se separaron levemente para que el hombre pudiese hacer una carantoña en el rostro de su amante.

Se pusieron en movimiento, dando cada paso con estudiada elegancia, pero alejándose de mí lo suficiente para desaparecer de la misma manera que un rayo de luna en contacto con el aire.

Estaba sumido en aquella ensoñación, cuando noté una presión sobre mis brazos y me hicieron girar repentinamente.

Contuve un grito cuando me topé, frente a frente, con Will. Permanecía hermoso e impasible en medio de la oscuridad.

—Dawn—susurró mi nombre temiendo romper el silencio.

—Will—repetí en el mismo tono. Unos copos de nieve empezaron a caer y caí en el viejo tópico de mencionarlo: —Está nevando.

—Sí. Por eso he venido hasta aquí. Quería llevarme conmigo la imagen de tu precioso pelo bajo la nieve para tener algo bello por lo que querer regresar. Sé que cuando vaya a luchar no habrá nada hermoso. Sólo muerte y ruinas. Recordaré este momento y volveré para buscarlo.

— ¡Ah!—Logré balbucear. — ¿Y te resulta lo suficientemente hermoso para volver a casa?

—No—negó.

— ¿No?—Hipé.

Sonrió travieso y, acercando su rostro lo suficiente para notar arder su aliento sobre mi piel, susurró:

—Pero creo que esto lo será.

Y violentamente, me besó con ansiedad y sin un ápice de ternura. Como si el tiempo fuese algo valioso. Y para nosotros, realmente lo era.

Mi cuerpo tardó mucho menos que mi mente en prepararse para ese beso. Mis labios se movían al unisonó bajo los suyos y mis parpados empezaron a pesar como el plomo hasta que me quedé en tinieblas, sólo guiándome por las sensaciones.

La música del violín empezaba a recrearse en mi mente formando la banda sonora de aquel momento sublime y mi centro de gravedad se concentraba en la unión de dos labios.

Sutilmente, pero doliéndome su ausencia, Will se separó de mí, pero cogió una de mis manos entre las suyas y besó mis nudillos con devoción.

—Dame fuerzas para que pueda volver—me suplicó.

—Vuelve a mí, mi vida.

Le acaricié el rostro con mis yemas retrasando el momento fatal.

Para entonces, nevaba con fuerza.

Era cierto que sólo se podía entrar en el reino de la infancia una vez en la vida. Los niños podían vencer monstruos con tan sólo desearlo, pero quizás, el amor nos adentrase más en el reino de los niños, y se hallasen las fuerzas para derribar todos los obstáculos de la vida.

.

.

.

(1) Actriz de los años veinte y treinta, famosa por su vida licenciosa y su trágica muerte a los veintiséis años. Fue el modelo a imitar de la, también, actriz Marilyn Monroe.

(2) Actriz infantil de los años veinte y treinta.

(3) Italia y Alemania respectivamente.

(4) Se refiere a la película del _Gran dictador_ de _Charlie Chaplin_, famosa parodia de Hitler. Por supuesto fue prohibida en Alemania por el régimen nazi.

(5) Röenger fue el descubridor de los rayos X en 1895. La primera radiografía fue la mano de su mujer, Bertha.

* * *

Y por fin, y para siempre, _**Vivieron felices y comieron (bebieron) perdices**_. Y esta vez para siempre. Como ya he dicho, en unos días, sobre principios de mayo, habrá sorpresa en el blog. Es un poco dificil poner las cosas en el profile asi que me resignaré a violar las reglas del fandom y poner una nota avisando.

Otra cosa más. No voy a volver a escribir nada más respecto este fic. Ni segunda parte ni continuación de ningun tipo. Esto era un epilogo que yo creía que debía tener pero nada más. El cumpleaños de _**Palabra de humo** _me ha dado la excusa para escribirlo. Gracias de nuevo por leer y dejar rrs.

Hasta proximos fics:

Maggie ^^)


End file.
